Protecting the Past
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: An unknown organization from the future comes to the past in order to acquire certain individuals. If they succeed, they will gain new instruments of chaos for their unknown masters. However, allies follow them into the past in order to stop them. Who are these you may ask? Why the future children of Midoriya of course! Deku x Harem. Crossover elements exists.
1. Chapter 1

***Walking over to the computer and sitting down on the chair.***

" **Okay, I guess I can try an attempted at a My Hero Academia story. Let's see what kind of stories of that series is on this site fir-."**

 ***Ninety percent of stores are yaio crap***

 ***Cue sad music***

" **I didn't freaking expect this crap," *Gets ups and walks away* "No, f**k it, no I'm out-"**

 **Hey buddies, it is me once more, staring another story despite the fact that I just started another story and that I have like ten other stories to worry about and the fact they most likely will last for years to come when I get older and life gets more in the way and I still planning on publishing the rewrite for another story soon that I've done which will consume my entire being and I rot away in the darkness all alone with no family or children of my own due to writing these stories.**

 **Isn't life great?**

 **Anyway, here I am attempted a My Hero Academia story, cause why not. Let it be known that I'm not too great on Japanese locations as well as the names or how someone's quirks may work in this series just yet, so sorry if I screw something up, I apologize. I will do my best to make it not suck though.**

 **Anyway, so this is basically going to be a My Hero Academia version of my Fairy Tail story "The Children of the Future", because I'm unoriginal. Also I will be using a theory that is most likely not true, but I'm going to go with it anyway cause after all, this is all for fun. Will also contain crossover elements, but if you know me by now, you all would have expected this.**

 **Summary: An unknown organization from the future comes to the past in order to acquire certain individuals. If they succeed, they will gain new instruments of chaos for their unknown masters. However, allies follow them into the past in order to stop them. Who are these you may ask? Why the future children of Midoriya of course! This will be a Deku x Harem, cause this is for fun after all. Takes place after the Overhaul Arc.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: Arrival**

Over the ocean not far from the nation of Japan, everything was as calm as one would expect. With no boats around, with the birds just flying over the sea to find fish close to the water's surface to eat, and with the sun out and bright, everything was as peaceful as it can get.

However, the peace would soon end as all of a sudden, a massive purple like energy ball appeared over the ocean, getting the waters to be disturbed as well as scaring off the birds that were near it. The ball of energy continued to lash out, getting bigger and bigger…

…Until another flash of light erupted from it. And then, as the brightness faded, instead of the ball of energy, it was now a floating citadel. Being as large as an island, the dark and terrifying citadel towered into the sky, as massive walls were seen on the edges of the floating rock the place rested upon. If anyone were close to the flying citadel, they would surely no doubt feel the rather dark and vile energies that linger all over the place. The walls themselves had defensive on them, ranging from cannons, and other long ranged arterially noticeable on the wall.

Somewhere inside the massive base of operations, a dark room was seen with no one but three individuals all in a circle inside of the dark chamber. The three currently could not be seen clearly due to the darkness, but their eyes, or the light from the helms they were, could be seen.

"It worked. We have arrived in the right time period." One of the three spoke to the others, his voice showing his calm side.

"I do not sense the intruders' presence. It's clear that they must have ended up elsewhere on this world. No doubt they all ended up somewhere nearby though." A second voice, this one sounding more serious compared to the first.

"It matters not, by the Old Ones will; we will achieve our goal, no matter the cost." The third one, which sounded calmer like the first, was heard to speak.

They have achieved the first part of their plan. Now the time has come to collect their objectives. And no one will stand in their way.

No one.

'LATER, ELSEWHERE ON JAPAN'

It was a dark night in the city of Musutafu. Many people were already at home sleeping peacefully, while many others were still up, either they were shopping, going somewhere, or just have fun at their locations.

In a dark alleyway though, nothing fun was going on as a group of thugs were ganging up on a woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her mouth was gagged up by one of the criminals, as the other villains all had lustful looks in their eyes.

"Today seems to be our lucky boys!" One of them, who looked more like a humanoid armadillo than human, told the others, who also looked more like animals, showing that their quirks were animal based.

Sadly for the woman, she didn't have any quirk that could aid her in getting away from these thugs, as tears were streaming down on her face. This merely got the other thugs to laugh.

"Oh, man the things I'm going to do to her." Another thug that looked more badger than human spoke, as he and the armadillo one got ready to have their…fun… with the woman.

Before they could start anything though, something suddenly shot out of the dark shadows deeper in the alleyway, grabbing two of the thugs, who looked down to see a red liquid substance wrapped around their legs.

"What the-?!" One of them started to exclaim, before the two were pulled right into the shadows while screaming out.

This naturally got the other criminals to look on in shock as two of their members were dragged into the dark alleyway.

"What was that?!" A thug that looked like a humanoid horse questioned, as the screams of their two allies ceased.

This naturally got them all to be a bit fearful.

"What's going on guys?" The badger-like guy asked the other two, as the kidnapped woman only looked at the dark alleyway in shock by what just happened.

Since they were all too busy looking at the deeper and d part of the alleyway, they didn't noticed the black portal-like warp gate that opened up behind them. And before they knew it…

"SURPRISE!" A crazed yell from a male got them all immediately to turn around.

Before the horse-like guy could say anything, the new guy shoved what looked like a knife right into the thug's skull, killing the man instantly as the body fell lifeless to the ground with a thud.

The remaining two thugs and the captured woman looked on in shocked before they looked back at the sudden appearance of the male.

The new guy only looked to be around sixteen years old. He had messy blonde hair with a bang going over his right eye. He was shirtless, as multiple scars could be seen on his arms, and he wore grey colored gym shorts that went pass his knees, though they had blood splatter on them. He was also not wearing any shoes, thus leaving his feet bare. Around his waist though was a belt that seemed to be holding multiple knives. Then there was his face. His eye color was yellow, but the most thing that is creeping the thugs and captive lady out, was his crazed grin that was plastered on his face.

"W-Who the heck are you creep?!" The armadillo-like guy shouted at the guy, getting ready to beat up this creep who was messing with them.

The blonde haired male simply chuckled in a rather creepy way, before his eyes widen with excitement.

"I'm the Boogie Man!"

That was all he said before he dashed at the thugs, which were then followed by screams echoing out of the alleyway.

'NEXT DAY'

It was normal day for the students of U.A. High. Class 1-A were getting up to go onward for school. Many of them were already in the main living area, either eating breakfast or watching the T.V. real quick before they all head out. As one would expect from this group of students, they were all in groups talking with one another, watching the T.V. with one another, finishing up breakfast, or were just returning from a quick run, which was what Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida just did. Only Bakugo wasn't present as he already ate and headed to class, not wanting to deal with their usual antics, since it got in his nerves.

One group, who consisted of Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, and Kirishima, were hanging with one another as they finished breakfast while seeing what was on the T.V before they all headed out to class. However, something popped up on the news that got the four students to be a bit interested.

"Huh, guys take a look at this!" Sero called out to the others in the kitchen and living area, getting all of their attention as they made their way to where the Tape-Quirk User was at.

Looking at the T.V., they saw the news reporting on what got the other four students' attention.

" _Around sometime during the night, reports have been coming in on a string of murders that have caught people's attention," A woman reporter was telling the audience as a screen showing multiple locations with cops and Pro-Heroes investigating the scenes, "We managed to identify the bodies, with them all having some kind of criminal background. We don't know who was responsible, as witnesses were unable to get a good look at the culprits. We'll bring in more news once more information is released"_

"A string of murders?" Ojiro questioned, as he and everyone else were curious by what they were just told.

"Yeah… that doesn't sound good." Kaminari spoke up back at the others.

"But they were all villains, so it's not like the murders were innocent people." Hagakure put in her thought on this, as she was trying to find the positives by what they saw on the news.

"But this obviously wasn't done by the hands of a Pro-Hero, so that raises the question on who did it." Asui put in her own two cents on the matter.

"Maybe it was done by a vigilante?" Mina guessed. While it was true that vigilantes were forbidden nowadays, that hasn't stopped some people from going down that path.

Momo looked at the time, and seeing that they should get going if they were all going to get to class on time, the black haired girl stood up from her spot on one of the couches, getting everyone else to look at the top student.

"We'll discuss this later, we need to get to class or we'll be late." She informed them as she went to grab her things.

"She's right!" Iida exclaimed like he usually does while making his hand gestures, "We must not tarnish our arrival times! So let's get going everyone!"

Izuku and Ochaco couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing their friend's usual self. Though that was what made the Engine-Quirk User himself.

"Yeah, let's go." Izuku told the brown haired woman next to him, who nodded with a smile on her face.

It didn't take long for the class to finish up their breakfast or getting their things after that, and with that all done; they were all heading off to the main school building and to their class. Today should end up like any normal day for them.

But unknown to them, they would be wrong.

 **Tada! Chapter is done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Also, I need help with coming up with the names for the future children, so if you guys could provide some names, that would be a huge help.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem and their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: ? and ? (Twins. Male and Female. The male appeared in this chapter.)**

 **Izuku/Momo: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: ? (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with another chapter already. I know, that was pretty fast.**

 **Now, I've been thinking, I guess the harem is a bit too big. So to make it even, I decided to shrink it a bit.**

" **What? You only removed one chick! The harem basically hasn't changed!"**

 **Eh, details, details.**

 **And to be honest, Jirou was a last minute decision I threw in for the heck of it, but now that I think about it, it was probably not necessary. So by the time this chapter is updated, you will all see the first chapter edited. Now for those who are sad that Jirou isn't in the harem anymore, don't worry there's a future My Hero Academia idea I have that does have her in it.**

… **I have problems I know.**

 **Also, there won't be any bashing on any character, just thought I assure you all as someone asked.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Two: The armored hero**

In the city of Musutafu, everyone was on their way doing what they needed to do. Some were heading to work, some were already at work, and some were just walking around, getting something to eat, and so on.

On top one of the building though, a small group was seen observing the area below them. They didn't look like they were from the city, with their black metallic armor covering head to toe as well as weaponry, either it be swords, guns, or whatever. In the front of the group was a man who only wore a dark purple rope with tentacle black patterns on it that covered his entire body. The only thing visible was his head, as he had the hood off. The guy has short black hair and goatee, red colored eyes, and tan skin.

The thing that he and the rest of the group behind him had was the same symbol on their gear, which looked like that of an eyeball with two tentacles attacked to the side of them.

"Ah… this city is so peaceful," The man in front started to say to them all with a crazed grin as he looked down at the city below him, "Look at them all, going on with their lives like nothing."

"Sir," One of the members behind him started to say, getting the robed man to look at his troop who spoke up, "Forgive me for asking this, but shouldn't we focus on tracking down the objectives for the masters?"

"We'll find them in due time. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're at it." The man answered, his grin taking a more crazed looked than before as he turned his attention back at the city below.

The man stood up as he lifted his hand up in the air. Before anyone knew it, some kind of dark-like energy began to wrap around the man's hand.

"Earth! Obey my call! Crush the unbelievers below!" The man shouted with laugher present in his voice.

And with that, the man chucked the gathered energy of the building and into the ground some distance away from them, which happened to collide right into the bottom of another building.

It didn't take long for the ground to start shaking uncontrollably, before a large earth-like creature started to emerge from the ground, almost as tall as the buildings around it. The creature let out a monstrous roar as the building near it began to crumble.

Already the man and his group of soldiers could hear the screams of the people below as the living earth monster began to cause havoc to the city below. The man couldn't help but laugh out loud by the beauty of it all.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is beautiful!" The man shouted with glee as he looked at the damaged being done to the section of the city, "As much as I like to stay here and watch, even I know that we would be seen eventually if we stayed put."

The man then turned around to address his soldiers behind him, now with a look of seriousness, though they were still a smile on his face.

"Alright, I'm satisfied now. I'm sure the earth elemental will cause as much havoc as it can before those Pro-Heros show up and ruin the fun. Let's move out!" The man ordered the others.

"Yes sir!" They all answered him with a salute.

And with that, the man, using the same energy as before, opened up a portal as they entered it, while it closed behind them.

It didn't take long as a helicopter started to make its way to where the destruction by the giant earth elemental. Some Pro-Heroes managed to show up and attempted to subdue the monster, but to no valid as they struggled to keep the rock creature at bay before more Pro-Heroes can show up.

The earth elemental didn't like trying to be brought down by the heroes beneath it. So the massive earth goliath slammed its fist into the ground, causing a small shockwave to emit from the impact, getting the nearby heroes flying into the ground away from it. The giant earth elemental turned its attention to the closest hero, who was attempting to get back in her two feet. With another roar, the earth creature brought its fist down onto the woman.

The female hero, seeing the giant fist about to collide into her, and with her quirk unable to protect her, merely shut her eyes as she waited for the blow to hit.

But it never did.

Feelings that she wasn't reduce to paste on the ground, she opened her eyes only to be surprised by what's in front of her.

Standing in front of her, holding the earth element's giant fist at bay above them, was someone who was completely endowed in a mostly crimson and grey mechanical-like armor. The person's arms seemed rather large, though this was most likely due to the armor he were, as well as the shoulder pads were a bit large and were spiked upward, giving a more menacing appearance. His leggings were also a bit bulky as well as the feet, and the center of his chest had a small unusual glowing circle that seemed to radiate energy. The armor covering his hands made the fingers looked sharper then they actually are. Then there was his helmet, which was also a bit bulky as well has horns sticking out from it. The front of the helmet, the person's face, had the appearance of that of a skull.

To be perfectly honest, the guy before the female hero looked more like a villain than someone who would jump in to help her. Yet here he was, holding the earth creature's fist back above her, although it did look like he was struggling.

"Don't just stand there, move out of the way!" The guy shouted, getting the woman to snap out of her thoughts and daze.

She only managed to nod as she managed to get up and away from underneath the earth elemental's fist.

"Good, now that no one's in the way…" The armored person started to say, as a look of determination returned full force on his face, though no one could tell due to the helmet.

And with that, the thrusters on the bottom his boots started to burst out, allowing the guy to get into the air a little as well as aid him in pushing the giant rock punch he was holding back.

And before anyone else knew it, the armored person managed to push enough force to get the giant fist to swing back into the air, catching the giant earth elemental off guard by its fist being thrown back. The mechanical armored being then flew into the air above the giant earth monster. Putting both of his arms out, two long and thick metallic blades shot out of and attached to his arms above his hands, before he flew right back to the giant creature below him. The earth elemental attempted to grab the armored being, but the attempted failed as the armored male twirled around, allowing his blades to slash right through the giant rock monster's hand, destroying the limb completely, and getting the earth elemental to roar in fury.

The armored being then landed on the giant's arms, and then he started to run right toward the earth creature's face, with both blades still sticking out from his armored arms. The giant living earth roared out once more as it tried to grab the male with its remaining hand. But this did little as the armored being launched himself into the air thanks to his boot thrusters. It only lasted a few seconds though as he came crashing down onto the earth elemental's face, stabbing both blades right into the center of the earth monster's face, getting the creature to stumble back and roar in anger and fury.

"Let's end this shall we?" The armored being questioned him as right above where the blades came out of the armor on his arms, two gun holes were present as they began to glow, signifying that he was about to unleash a barrage of bullets right into the giant's face.

Before he could do that though…

"GOT YOU!"

"Huh?" The armored questioned as he heard a loud woman's voice, getting his head to turn away from the earth elemental face…

…Only to be met with a giant leg crashing right into both him and the earth elemental. There was enough force behind the giant kick that tore completely through the living earth being's body, getting it to crumble.

The culprit? None other than Mount Lady herself, arriving just in time to help out with the other Pro-Heroes. The woman, still using her Gigantification Quirk, looked at her handy work at the now in pieces earth creature, completely unaware that she also kicked the armored being.

As well as sending him flying to who knows where.

"Whew! Looks like I made it just in time too!" Mount Lady's voice could be heard throughout the section of the city as she saw the giant rock monster destroyed, though she was confuse, since she thought it was just someone whose quirk was just giant based like hers.

She then got confused as she remembered seeing someone fighting against the rock creature as she made her way over to the fighting. But now, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Weird, I know I saw someone fighting this thing too." She muttered to herself, looking around to see if she could spot the armored being.

However that thought went out of the winder when the nearby people started to cheer for her and the other Pro-Heroes for showing up and solving the problem. And naturally to herself, she couldn't help but enjoying the praise.

'ELSEWHERE'

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The armored being was shouting to the heavens, unable to get himself to stop flying through the air like he was shot out of a cannon. Thanks to the kick from Mount Lady, it caused some damaged to his leggings and boots, and thus was unable to activate his thrusters properly in order to stop himself from being flown through the air. It was a miracle he didn't already crash into a building or anything yet.

He couldn't help but curse himself as he kept on flying, times like this he wished he installed thrusters into his hands in order to help him fly and steady himself. And stop himself from flying from being kick by a giant woman. A giant woman he was very familiar with might he be allowed to add.

Despite him moving around in the air like a helpless sack of potatoes or something like that, he did managed to look ahead to see where he was being thrown into.

And it so happened to be a building surrounded by walls.

"Oh… this is going to hurt." Was the only thing he managed to say as he approached the tall building.

And he crashed right threw a window the building, before crashing into a wall inside the place.

Then everything went black to him.

 **Welp, there we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff? Let me know.**

 **Remember, if you all can help me come up with names for the future children that would be great, thank you.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: ? and ? (Twins. Male and Female.)**

 **Izuku/Momo: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male. Appeared in this chapter)**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: ? (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How does this story already have over 80 follows? I literally only had two chapters! I mean, I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying this so far, but it's still surprising.**

 **Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: Meeting the Class**

"Hurry, we need to get that armor off of him if I am able to treat him properly." An old woman's voice stirred the armored being from his unconsciousness. His eyes were still closed, though no one could tell due to his helmet covering his face, not to mention his whole body as well.

"I'm trying!" Another voice, this one sounding more like a male, who seemed frustrated for some reason, "Nothing I'm using is budging this armor open! Never in my life have I seen a piece of machinery that is this much of a pain!

The crimson and grey armored being merely let out a groan of annoyance as he turned his body over, his conscious still haven't fully return, thus he was acting like a sleepy idiot.

"Shut the f**k up, I'm trying to sleep…" He grumbled as he tried to return to sleep land.

That ended as something slammed into his head, while despite the bulky helmet he wore, still managed to get him to feel the affect of the blow.

"OW!" Now the armored being was wide away as he jumped onto his two feet in a fighting position, thinking that he was being under attack or hostage somewhere.

His cautious feeling ended as confusion took hold of the armored being as he saw his surroundings. He looked to be in some sort of infirmary or something of the like, which almost looked like that of a hospital. Though for reasons yet unknown, he had the feeling that this wasn't a hospital. The armored male then turned his head to the side, and that allowed him to see a small old woman near him, as well as a skinny guy who had some type of yellow machinery over his head as well as huge hands.

Naturally, he was confused.

"Ah, so that managed to wake you up." The small old woman closest to him spoke up, getting his whole attention to look at the woman.

"Uh… who the heck are you?" The armored person questioned them, as he can't recall who these two people in front of them were.

"You can call me Recovery Girl for the moment right now," The small old woman stated to him, "May I get your name? We would like to know the name of someone who crashed into the school building not that long ago."

"Uh… Tensai. My name is Tensai." The now identified armored Tensai replied to Recovery Girl, _'Recovery Girl? Where have I heard that name before?'_ The armored male thought to himself, as he knows that he found that name familiar for some reason.

The other man in the room decided to make himself known once more as he let out a cough to get both Tensai and Recovery Girl's attention.

"I guess I'm no longer needed then, so I'll go back to the lab now." The orange haired man informed the old woman as he left the room through the door.

"Alright, thank you for your help Power Loader." Recovery Girl told the yellow helmet wearing man, and with that he left the room.

"Lab?" Tensai questioned with interest. If Chiyo, Recovery Girl, was able to see his face, the small old woman would have seen a rather starry eye and excited look on the armored male's face.

Since he seemed to be alright, the woman figured she would then do what she was told once the armored being woke up.

"Alright sonny, since you're up and running and don't seem to be that hurt, follow me." The small old woman told him as she made her way to the door. Tensai was confused though.

"Follow you to where?" He questioned.

"Just do what I say for the moment please." Recovery Girl informed the armored being. Tensai figured that he might as well listen to the much smaller woman, and thus began to follow right behind her.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Despite the large size of U.A High's property, it didn't take them long for them to arrive in front of a building that looked much like that of a dorm people would stay in. Then again, there were multiple buildings like that all around them.

"Now come on now sonny." Chiyo told Tensai, who merely nodded as they both went on to enter the building.

They arrived in the main living room, only to see that other people were present in the building. Around the furniture was none other than Class 1-A themselves. Along with them were the principal of the school Nezu, as well as Shota Aizawa, the homeroom teacher of the class.

"Ah, you brought him here I see." Nezu spoke up with a smile, glad that Recovery Girl did what he wanted to do successfully.

"Yeah, I now leave him in your care." The small old woman told the mouse, bear, whatever animal he was supposed to be principal.

With that, the woman then left the building to return to her office.

"Alright sir, may you please come over here and sit down." Nezu requested the armored male.

However, he just stood there, as his gaze was more on the class than that of the principal. Due to his helmet, none of them could tell what kind of expression he had.

"Excuse me." Aizawa spoke up to get the armored being's attention.

This managed to get Tensai to snap out of his daze, before he looked over to see the principal and hoomroom teacher.

"O-Oh, sure. Sorry about that." Tensai responded as he made his way to the center of the main living room.

The armored male then sat down onto the couch across from the principal and teacher, as the others merely were sitting in the other furniture or were standing. Tensai then crossed his arms as he wanted to know what the two in front of them.

"So why am I here?" Tensai asked the mouse-bear-hamster thing in front of him.

"I must ask as well, why bring him here to the dorm?" Asui asked their teacher. Both of their supervisors wanted Class 1-A to be present for their meeting with the armored being for some unknown reason.

And they doubt it was just because the armored male crashed into their classroom when they were finishing up their day.

"We will get to that at the end of our discussion." Aizawa responded to the frog-like girl.

"Now," Nezu started to say to Tensai, "Before we begin, may we ask for your name?" The unknown animal principal asked the armored male in front of him.

"Tensai." He answered the principal of U.A. High, who seemed happy with the person in front of him cooperating with them.

"Alright Tensai, we have some questions for you to answer for us if you don't mind." Nezu requested from him.

"You may proceed." Tensai told him, as he figured he might as well be on his best behavior, especially when the others were around. This got Nezu to smile as he started to get on to business.

"From what we saw on the news, you appeared to fight against an unidentified creature that wrecked havoc in the city not far from where we are. Since we never seen you before, you're not part of the Hero Association, so are you perhaps a vigilante by chance?" Nezu asked him politely.

"No I'm not a Vigilante. I just happened to be nearby when the attack happened," Tensai answered the principal, before he turned to look at Aizawa, "And why is that guy glaring at me so much?" He questioned, as he couldn't help but be annoyed by that.

"I'm simply keeping an eye of you." Was the Pro-Hero's answer.

"As well as making sure that you don't use your quirk while we talk." Nezu stated to Tensai.

"Are you sure it was wise to tell him that?" The homeroom teacher asked the unknown animal principal.

Due to Tensai's helmet, no one could see him blink twice in confusion by the humanoid animal's words.

"My… quirk?" He questioned, as he was puzzled by his words.

"Yes, you're quirk," Nezu explained to the armored being, "Since you wear this armor of yours, I assume that this fine suit of metal you wear helps your quirk in some way."

"Ooooh, my quirk," Tensai started to say as he started to laugh a little, "Hahahahaha- I don't have one." He finished saying straight forward.

The moment those words left his mouth, everyone in the room widen their eyes in surprised, none more so than Izuku and Katsuki. Did they hear that right? Did the guy before them say he didn't have one?

"Wait, what?" Nezu questioned, as even he was caught off guard by what he just heard.

"I don't HAVE a quirk." Tenai stated to them once more. This did little to suppress the shock everyone is currently. Some of them still thought they were hearing him wrong, this included the black haired hoomroom teacher.

"I'm sorry, I think we must have misheard-" Aizawa started to say, before he was interrupted by Tensai.

"Nope! You heard me," Tensai started to say as he stood up from the couch, "I'm Quirkless!" He stated with a grin, though no one could tell due to his helmet.

"Bulls**t!" Bakugo shouted, getting everyone to look at the Explosion Quirk-user, "There's no way you can be quirkless! You wouldn't have done crap on the news otherwise!" he shouted.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's true. I'm quirkless," Tensai spoke up once again, "It's fine, it ran in the family at one point anyway. Well, to be fair it only went through my great grandparents on my dad's side, then my dad at one point, then only me out of my brothers and sisters, but still. I mean, sure people told me that I couldn't do anything without a quirk, but they lacked vision! Well… that and a functional suit of armor. I made this myself! Okay, my mother helped me with the first prototype making this. Okay and the second one after that. But on the third one onward it was all me! I'm pretty smart in case you couldn't have tell, I can make just about anything-"

Everyone couldn't help but be confused as the armored male went on and on about how much of a genius he was which was kind of annoying to some of the class they will admit. To be honest, his muttering reminded most of Class 1-A of how Izuku tends to do that.

"*AHEM*" Nezu scoffed, getting Tensai to snap out of his muttering as he looked back at the mouse-bear-whatever he is person.

"Oh, sorry about that. That also runs in the family." He responded with a sheepish grin, though no one could tell due to his helmet.

"I see," Nezu stated to say, getting over his surprise by the revelation he got from the armored being, "So you're quirkless, yet this suit of armor of yours helps you fight."

"Yeah, that's right." Tensai answered the principal of U.A. High.

"I have to admit, I don't think I've ever seen something like this before. But… and I mean no offense when I say this, but your armor looks more like something a villain would wear." Nezu explained to the armored male, though no one else could blame him. Tensai's armor did have a rather menacing appearance.

"…But I do look cool." Were the words Tensai replied with as he pointed his fingers at the principal with his thumbs up in the air, and if it weren't for the helmet he wore everyone would have seen him have a cheeky grin.

Everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing this.

 **Alright, here's the third chapter. We will see the result of the end of this meeting in the next chapter. Other than that, what did you all think? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. If you guys can come up with names for the remaining kids that would be a huge help.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: ? and ? (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's only been three chapters, yet this story already has over 110 follows? How is that even possible? I'm grateful, don't get the wrong impression, but still, I didn't I would get this many already.**

 **Anyway, let's go on with the story shall we? Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter four: The New Dorm member**

"WHAT?!" Tensai shouted in both surprised and annoyance by what the mouse-bear-dog principal just told him.

The crimson and grey armored being wasn't the only one though, the rest of Class 1-A were also surprised by what their principal and Aizawa just told them. One on hand, that solved why the two wanted them all to be present. On the other hand…

"Like I said, since there are more we don't know about you, you will be staying here in the dorms until you are ready to tell us everything you didn't want to tell." Nezu explained to the armored male.

"You can't just keep me here!" Tensai shouted, his anger already rising as he went on, "I'm not some villain you all need to be wary about!"

"We're not saying you all a villain, after all you did help save some of the other Pro-Heroes before Mount Lady showed up. But it doesn't change the fact that you are keeping secrets from us, and we still don't know much about you or where you are from. So until you are ready to give us more answers, you will be staying here under out supervision." Aizawa informed Tensai, who still didn't seem at all happy with what he was just told.

"Did you already forget about me saying my brothers and sisters are out there lost like I was?! You can't keep me here when I need to go find them!" The armored male exclaimed at them once again.

"We are aware of that. And like we told you we will do everything we can to help locate them," Nezu explained to Tensai, "However, it would be easier if you gave us your last name. It would help us locate them faster with more information."

"And I told you both that you wouldn't believe me if I did." Tensai responded with his arms crossed, as he was sitting across from both the principal and the hoomroom teacher.

"Well, it's alright. I believe in due time you will be ready to give us the information that you don't want to share with us." The unknown animal principal replied back to the armored being with a smile.

Seeing an opening, Tenya took this chance to speak up, as he and the others were confused about the two teachers letting the armored being stay with them.

"Forgive me for speaking up like this," Iida started to say, getting both Nezu and Aizawa to look at the Engine-Quirk user, "But why keep Tensai here in the dorms with us? Wouldn't it be better to keep him elsewhere?" To the bluish black haired male, it seemed weird for their teachers to be alright putting an unknown entity they don't know much about with them.

"I understand you're concern, but," Nezu started to explain to Class 1-A, "I believe that if he is with you all, he'll open up better. Like he told us a few minutes earlier during this discussion, he is around sixteen years old like some of you are. I think it would be best to keep him around people who are around his age."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here." Tensai grumbled out, while glaring at the mouse-bear-dog-thing in front of him, though due to his helmet no one could tell.

"So, with that all said and done, I'm confident that with you all around him, he'll open up in due time, though with that said Tensai," Nezu started with the students before looking back at the armored being, "I believe it would just be better if you told us everything we want to know, that way you can go off on your own much quicker."

The armored being didn't say anything as he simply stayed silent. Both Nezu and Aizawa merely sighed at the male's reluctance to just share with them everything they want to know about him.

"Well then, we'll be off of our own way. And class, I hope you treat our guess here with respect. Doing otherwise wouldn't be a good thing for us," The principal told them. Both he and Aizawa then got up from their seats before the animal person finished off with a wave at them, "Have a good weekend break everyone!"

And with that, both the mouse-bear-dog-whatever he is principal and Aizawa then left the room and exited the building, leaving everyone else behind.

It stayed silent for a moment before Mina broke it.

"So I guess we got a new dorm buddy now." She spoke up with a smile on her face, trying to brighten the mood up a little.

Tensai simply slammed his head onto the table in front of them, silently cursing himself at his bad luck.

'LATER'

"How did things go?" Ectoplasm asked the anima principal as he entered the room along with Aizawa.

Currently in the large office, some of the teachers of U.A. High were present. One of them was Ectoplasm, another one Present Mic, Aizawa who just arrived with Nezu, also present were Cementoss, Midnight, Thirteen, Vlad King, and last but not least, the retired number one Hero All Might himself, also known as Toshinori Yagi.

"Well, I will admit we didn't get as much information as we hoped, but I think we'll make more progress as things go on." The principal answered the Pro-Hero as the animal being went to his seat.

"So where is the guy now?" Midnight asked the U.A. High Principal.

"I am putting him in with Class 1-A's dorm, as I believe the student will be able to get him to open up more in time." Nezu explained to the 18+ Only Hero.

This got some of the Hero teachers to be surprised by this. Yagi couldn't help but find this decision a bit worrisome.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" The former wilder of One for All didn't see how sticking a stranger they don't know much about with their students.

"Like I said, I believe that the students will be able to allow him to be more comfortable, and thus will allow him to open up more about who he is and where he's from. Not to mention, the guy, whose name is Tensai by the way, is sixteen ears old, so it would be good keeping him around others that are or close to his age." The animal principal explained to the former number one Hero. His words though got the other teachers to be surprised once more.

"Wait! You mean this guy's just a kid?!" Present Mic shouted in shock, as he and the others weren't expecting that.

"That's right, but that isn't the most unusual thing about him," Aizawa started to say, getting the others to look at the Erasure-Quirk user, "To our surprised, it turns out that the kid is also quirkless."

"What?!" The others teachers shouted in shock by that news. Yagi himself was the most surprised. The guy in the armor, the one who they saw fighting that rock creature on the news, is quirkless? How was that possible?

"That's right; even we were caught off guard by that bit of news." Nezu told then, getting them all to look back at the principal of the school.

"So then the armor he wears is how he manages to fight in the first place then." Cemetoss theorized, to which both Nezu and Aizawa nodded in confirmation. The other Hero teachers couldn't help but be a bit impressed though, someone quirkless managed to make something to help then go against those with quirks? He must be some kind of inventor if he managed to accomplish such a feat.

Though, that still raised some questions for them all. Who was this guy really? And where did he come from?

"Anyway, as much as I would like to continue to explain more about our guest, there was something else we need to discuss." Nexu started to say, knowing that telling them more about Tensai, as well as his missing siblings, can wait for a moment.

The other teachers merely nodded, knowing where this was going.

"That's right, the string of murders that's been going on since last night." Vlad King stated, getting the atmosphere to become more serious.

"Correct," Nezu replied back to the gray haired man, before the mouse-bear-dog whatever he is principal turned to look at both Ectoplasm and Midnight, "You two have been keeping more of an ear and eye out about this, so have you two found any more information that has appeared?" He asked the two Pro-Heroes.

Ectoplasm was the first to begin to speak to the other teachers around him.

"From what we gathered so far, the victims of these attacks were all villains, so no innocent people are being hunted thankfully," The Clones-Quirk user started to explain to the others, "However, it doesn't change the fact that someone is going out there taking matters into their own hands, not to mention the rather brutal way whoever is doing this does to their targets. Sadly, any cameras or recorders that may be present at each attack site were destroyed before they could be retrieved."

"Are you sure there's no clue about who may be behind these attacks?" Yagi asked him, hoping that they had some clue to go on to understand what was going on.

"We may think that they may be more than one culprit at play here." The Clone-Quirk user stated to the others, getting the others more interested and confused.

"What do you mean?" Vlad King asked him.

"Some witnesses at some of these sites claimed to have seen the ones responsible. Some say that they were rescued or saw a young blonde man being the one causing the murders, while others say they saw a young dark green haired girl being the one carrying out the attacks. But all of them say that both of the two I've mention seemed to only be around the age as someone who's in high school." Ectoplasm explained to the others, getting them to be shocked by the news they were receiving.

"So these may be just kids as well?" Aizawa asked him, getting the other Pro-Hero to nod at the hoomroom teacher of Class 1-A.

"Is there any other news about this whole thing? Like what their quirks may be?" Thirteen asked Ectoplasm, hoping that they have news about that.

"Now that's the weird part about this whole thing." Midnight spoke up, getting everyone to look at the black haired woman.

"What do you mean?" Yagi asked her, not understanding what she meant. Was she referring to the unusualness of the culprit quirk?

"What I mean is that witnesses have seen different things about the quirks the two responsible have been seen using. For those who saw the blonde male, they claimed to see him use some sort of warp gate quirk, allowing him to appear anywhere. But they have also claimed that he uses some blood related quirk that he takes from his own body-." Midnight was about to continue before she was interrupted by Present Mic.

"Wait, are you saying that this guy has more than one quirk?" The blonde man asked the woman, getting the others to be surprised that Present Mic would even suggest something like that could happen.

"We don't know for sure. Some witnesses claim to only see one quirk in action, while others say they saw the guy use both. As for the other culprit, the dark green haired girl they claimed to have seen her being able to turn her arms into giant metallic blades. Others say that she was seen being able to breath out fire from her mouth. While some witnesses claim to have seen the girl do both of these quirks." Midnight explained to the other teachers in the room.

Everyone else in the room was surprised by the news they received from both Ectoplasm and Midnight. From what they could gather, two high schoolers, or those who were the sage to go to high school, were going on a kill spree against villains. But for both having more than one quirk that was just impossible! The only time that was seen was with the Noumu the League of Villains have, but these weren't Noumu.

But it was still clear; they must find these two killers as fast as they can.

 **There we go, so what did you all think of that? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. If you guys can come up with names for the remaining kids that would be a huge help.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: ? (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you all.**

 **Also, if you all want, you can request quirks for some of the future children if you like. I will admit that I haven't thought about what kind of quirks all of them would have, for example Izuku and Nejire's kid. You can give any quirk, it doesn't even need to be familiar or combined of their parents' quirks, so if you can come up with anything, feel free to share your thoughts.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: The Masked Individual**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! We're going to be rich!" One criminal shouted to his companions as they hightailed away from the bank they just robbed.

"By the time those stupid Pro-Heroes show up we'll be long gone by then!" Another one of the thieves replied back to the others, a large grin plastered on his face at their successful heist.

"You said it! HAHAHAHAHA!" The third member of the group, who was also the driver, responded as they all laughed.

The group of thieves continued to drive onward to victory, before the three of them spotted a couple Pro-Heroes appearing right in front of them. There weren't many, only about two of themas they were in their fighting positions.

"Hold it thieves!" One of them, a woman Pro-Hero shouted at the coming car of villains.

This merely got the three criminals to grit their teeth in annoyance as the second one of them started to stand up from his seat, despite the fact that they were all still going at who knows how many miles an hour.

"I got this!" He shouted with a large grin, getting the others to have grins of their own.

The criminal then lift his hand up in front of him, before his hand then shot out a large magma-like attack right at the two Pro-Heroes in front of them. Thankfully for the criminals, the attack went faster than how fast they were going in their stolen car. Sadly for the Pro-Heroes, they merely widened their eyes as they saw the incoming attack.

"Look out!" The Pro-Hero of the two, who was a man, shouted at his partner, as they tried to move out of the way of the attack.

Next thing anyone knew, a large explosion took place right when the villain's quirk seemed to land a direct hit on the two Pro-Heroes, which of course got the group of thrives to laugh out loud from their supposed victory.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed as they turned around the corner and drove off once more.

Back at where the Pro-Heroes stood, the two of them, who's eye were closed as they believed they were going to be hit by the attack, slowly opened their eyes as they found themselves unharmed, though they were on the ground. Naturally, they were puzzled.

"Huh? We're alright?" The woman Pro-Hero spoke up in confusion, as her partner was also had no idea how they were alright.

Their answer came though as the smoke around them cleared away, as they looked back up at the direction where the criminal's quirk ability came at them from. To the two Pro-Heroes shock, they saw someone standing right in between where they and the attack were at.

The person in front of them looked rather odd, being fully covered from head to toe. The guy before them wore a black jacket with a hood covering his head and arms. On his hands the being wore fingerless gloves, and also wore black pants and boots as well. A dark grey colored shirt could be seen underneath the jacket at the front. Another thing odd with his appearance was that even though he had a hood up, he looked to have some sort of black helmet with glowing blue symbols on the front of it. One would wonder how the guy was able to see as there were no visible eye sockets for his eyes to look through. And to finalize it all, the guy wore headphones even though he had his hood up. Naturally, he looked out of place for a normal civilian. ( **AN: It's basically what the mascot of "Smash into Pieces" looks like.** )

The masked being then turned around to look at the two Pro-Heroes, who were still surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Are you two alright?" He asked both of them, getting them to snap out of their daxe as they got back on their feet.

"Y-Yes, we're alright," The man Pro-Hero replied back to the masked male, before he looked back at his partner, "You are alright right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The woman Pro-Hero told her teammate with a smile on her face, getting him to smile back at her.

"That's good, so yeah we're both fi-." The man Pro-Hero started to say as he turned to look back at the guy who protected them…

…Only to find him not there anymore.

"Huh?" Both of them spoke at once in confusion. Where did that guy go?

Not far from where the two Pro-Heroes were at, the group of three criminals continued to be driving their way to freedom, escaping from any heroes that kept showing up and attempting to stop them.

"We're almost top freedom boys!" The third guy of them shouted gleefully as he laughed, which got the other two villains to also laugh out loud.

However, the laughter ended as a loud thud was heard by the three of them.

"What was that?" The first guy questioned in confusion, looking around the area they were driving by to see if it was another Pro-Hero showing up. Before anyone could answer him though…

"Hey."

Immediately, all three turned around only for the third guy in the back to feel a rather strong punch right into the jaw, making him loose his balance as he fell out of the car, screaming like an idiot. The remaining two looked in shocked to see a masked being standing in the bar like they were. Naturally, this angered the other two.

The second guy then tried to use his magma quirk to beat the enemy in front of him. However before he could get a hit in, the masked being then summoned a blue colored energy in his hands before it shaped into a crowbar made of this blue energy, before whacking the villain right into the face, getting him to cry out in pain as well as making him loose his footing, allowing the masked male to kick him right in the stomach, thus sending him out of the car and onto the streets. With that done, the masked individual's crowbar made of his energy dissipated.

"How dare you?!" The third guy shouted in anger, before he stood up with his foot still on the pedal, thus keeping the car driving.

The final criminal then hardened his skin, showing that he had a quirk related to toughening himself up before he threw a punch right at the hooded male. The masked being simply dodged the punch as he summoned his blue energy once more, taking the form of a large gauntlet covering his right fist, before he decked the harden quirk villain right into the face, causing a loud crack to be heard from the criminal as well as launching the villain right out of the car and into the street like the other two before him.

With no one on the pedal of the car, the vehicle came to a complete stop. The masked being then dissipated the gauntlet he conjured up from the blue energy he summoned. Looking behind him, he saw the three downed criminals on the streets either unconscious or writhing in pain.

"Guess I should finish the job." The masked male muttered to himself as he begun to walk over to where the three defeated criminals were at.

When the Pro-Heroes shouted up, they were confused when they saw the three on the run criminals already defeated and tied down next to all the money they stole from the bank they robbed. Whoever took care of the villains was already long gone.

'LATER, AT THE DORMS'

"Pizza!" Kaminari, Sero, Ashido, and Kirishima all shouted at once with joy as they have returned to the dorms with pizza boxes in their hands.

Since everyone began to get hungry due to being dinner time, the four students with the boxes figured they would order pizza for them all to eat. They had to go get it themselves though since U.A. High didn't allow anyone on the campus without clearance, which pizza delivery didn't have. But they didn't mind walking, since it did give them some exercise if one thought about it that way.

Now, everyone in the dorms were getting themselves some slices, with Iida making sure to tell everyone to not make a mess in the living area if they were going to eat in there with his usual hand gestures.

Tensai, still in his armor, was merely at the couch in the main living area, still bothered by the fact that he was being forced to stay here against his will. His arms were still crossed, and if it weren't for the bulky helmet he wore, everyone present could see the annoyed look he had.

"Uh… Tensai?" Someone spoke, getting the crimson and grey colored armored entity to look up only to see Izuku standing there with a plate of a few slices of pizza in his hands. The dark green haired teen looked nervous before he offered the plate of food to him, "A-Are you hungry?" He asked him, as Tensai merely looked at the other male for a moment before he looked back at the plate he was being offered.

"…Yeah, thank you." Tensai thanked him, sounding sincere as he took the plate from the dark green haired male.

Izuku, happy that the armored being accepted the plate, then sat down next to him while looking at the armored up male next to him. Though, he couldn't help but wonder how Tensai was going to eat since he still had the helmet on his head.

"Uh, Tensai, you still have your helmet on." Izuku pointed out to him.

Right after he said that, part of the skull design in the front opened up, allowing only the armored person's mouth to be seen, surprising Midoriya by the sudden thing, before calming down. The sudden noise it made when it did that got him to jump, but he was fine now. At least that solved how the armored being next to him was able to eat.

"So Tensai," The armored being looked back up from the plate of pizza he was given too by Izuku to see that everyone in Class 1-A were all in the living area, either on the other furniture or simply standing. Hagakure, being the one who spoke, went on to say, "Tell us more about yourself."

"I'm a person." Tensai merely replied, and since his mouth was visible, his smug smile was noticeable by them all. His answer merely got them all to sweat drop, or in Bakugo's case, grit his teeth in annoyance.

"I don't thing that's what Hagakure meant." Ojiro stated at the armored being, who simply took a bite out of his pizza given to him by Izuku.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm just joking." Tensai replied back to the Tail-Quirk user.

"May we ask where you are from?" Tokoyami asked the armored male, hoping that he would at least answer that truthfully.

"From Earth." Were Tensai's words to answer the Dark Shadow-Quirk user, getting some of the others to face palm at the new dorm member's answer.

"You know that's not what he meant either." Jirou informed him. The Earphone Jack-Quirk user was already getting annoyed by this guy's antics, and they only started to talk to him about himself.

"Okay fine, I was born and raised in Japan." Tensia told them plainly.

"Where in Japan?" Kirishima questioned the armored being, who just finished one of his slices of pizza.

"In a city." Tensai answered the Hardening-Quirk user with another cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"What city?" Yaoyorozu asked the armored being, hoping to get an actual answer this time before someone, mainly Bakugo, hits him from his annoying answers.

"Well you see, a city is something that one could consider a large town. A city is also known as something called a metropolis-." Tensia started to explain to them what a city is, but was interrupted by a loud shout by Bakugo.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU PIECE OF S**T!" The Explosion-Quirk user shouted in anger, wanting to launch this guy into the air.

Tensia couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing at his own antics.

 **Here we go, chapter done.**

 **I'll try to explain what the quirk the newly introduced Midoriya kid that showed up at the first half of the chapter later on. I'll do my best, though be warn that I suck at explaining things, so sorry if I screw up on that when we get to it.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. If you guys can come up with names for the remaining kids that would be a huge help.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male. Appeared in this chapter.)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Getting to Know You**

Everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing Tensai laughing out loud like that. Well, mostly everyone. Kirishima had to hold Bakugo back from beating the crimson and grey armored male into a pulp.

"…Are you done?" Todoroki asked the armored being on the couch in front of him and the others. Tensai laughed a little bit more before calming down from his burst of humor.

"Yeah, I'm done. I couldn't help myself." He told the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user; before he went on to eat another piece of pizza on his plate that Izuku gave him not long ago.

It was silent for a moment before Momo spoke up once more.

"So Tensai," She started to say, getting the armored being to look at the black haired woman, "Please answer my question, about what city you are from." She kindly asked him, hoping that he would answer it seriously this time. Luckily, Tensai decided to cut her and the others a break.

"Alright, I was born and raise here in Musutafu City." Tensai told them as he finished his piece of pizza he started to munch on.

"Where in Musutafu?" Satuo questioned the armored male.

"In Musutafu." Tensai replied to the Super Rush-Quirk user.

"He asked where in the city." Shoji reminded the armored entity before them.

"Well," Tensai started to say, getting everyone to lean in to better hear his answer, "I was born in a hospital and raised in a building." He told them with his cheeky grin visible to them.

Nearly everyone fell down anime style at his words, with those sitting on the furniture falling out of their seats. Only Bakugo, Kirishima, and Sero were still standing, mainly since both the Hardening and Tape Quirk users had to hold down the Explosion Quirk user from charging at the armored male to blow him up.

"This is getting nowhere." Aoyama told the others while sparkling fabulously.

"Okay, how about we change the subject to something else?" Iida suggested to everyone else. He didn't wait for an answer as he turned to look back at the armored being, who just finished the rest of his pizza, "How about you tell us about your family, for example, who's your mother?" The Engine-Quirk user asked him.

The question got Tensai to be caught off guard for a moment; luckily he recovered as the part of the helmet that covered his mouth went back up, completely covering his mouth once more.

"My mom huh?" He started to ask, before he went on, figuring he could tell them a little bit about her, "Well, my mom is a genius like myself. I basically got all my smarts from her if you were to ask me. She is pretty straight forward, never really getting nervous or embarrassed about anything. I mean, according to her, when she first started to date my dad, she just flat out kissed him on the spot and basically dragged him out on a date. That's how they got together in the first place. There were only a few times that my mother got nervous or sad or any similar emotion like that, and those were far in between each other. But yeah, she's pretty smart, granted most things she and I would make would have around an eighty-seven point five perfect chance of exploding, but that's besides the point-"

Once again, Tensai went on and on about how much of a genius both he and his mother were, as everyone else couldn't help but think once again about how he would mutter on and on like Midoriya would when he gets like that.

"You can shut up now!" Bakugo exclaimed annoyed, which got Tensai to snap out of his muttering as he looked back up at the others.

"Oh, my bad." Tensai replied as he chuckled a little.

It didn't take too long for Ochaco to speak up at the crimson and grey armored entity before them all, getting the armored being to look at the brown haired girl.

"What about your dad?" The Zero Gravity-Quirk user asked him in curiosity. He told a bit about his mother, so he should be fine with telling a bit about his dad as well.

Her sudden question got the armored male to freeze, which didn't go unnoticed by the others, if it weren't for his bulky helmet, they would be able to see his expression. Thankfully he unfreezes as he relaxed a bit, as he leaned backward on the couch he sat on.

"My dad…," Tensia started to trail off, as he looked at Izuku who was sitting next to him, before he turned to look back at everyone else as he went on before anyone else could say anything, "Like I said earlier during the meeting with your principal animal guy, he was quirkless like me, but only for a certain amount of time." He started to explain to the others.

This merely got them confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaminari questioned the armored being before them, not understanding what Tensai meant by his words.

"Well, basically my dad's old mentor had a quirk that was able to be passed on to others, so he gave my dad his quirk after seeing an act of bravery from my dad." He explained to them, getting them all to be surprised.

"Wait what?!" Everyone questioned in shock, especially Izuku and Bakugo, as the two thought only One for All was the only quirk around able to be passed down from one person to another.

"A quirk like that exist?" Mina couldn't help but asked him, curious that a quirk that could be given to other people apparently exists.

"That's right." Tensai answered the pink skinned girl.

"What does this quirk do?" Mineta asked the armored being, hoping that he would give them all the answer.

"That I won't tell you." Tensai plainly told them all with a straight face; though no one could tell due to the helmet he wore.

His answer merely got those who were interested to deflate a little, really wanting to know what his dad's quirk does.

"Anyway, you were saying about your father?" Iida asked him, getting him to nod slightly before the armored being went on.

"Like I said, before he got his quirk, he was quirkless. And so my dad… had a hard time growing up," Tensai voice soften as he finished saying that. If they were able to see his face, they would notice the somber look on his face if it weren't for the helmet he wore, "He didn't really have any friends, as they all only made fun of him for having no quirk. Always telling him that he could never be a hero without a quirk, that he was absolutely useless, and all of that crap. Even his best friend turned on him and became his biggest bully."

Class 1-A couldn't help but feel shocked and anger by what they just heard. Shocked by how someone was forced to go through all of that, and anger at the people who would bully and hurt someone just because they didn't have a quirk. It didn't matter if they had a power or not, they were still human just like the rest of them were.

For Izuku, he was also shocked by what he just heard. What Tensai told them hit way to close to home. From what the dark green haired male could see and hear, the armored being's father went through exactly what he had gone through when he was younger. The successor of One for All couldn't help but frown, knowing what it's like to go through all of that.

Bakugo simply remained silent, as he processed what he was just told. If he was thinking about something, it was hard to tell.

"But," Tensai then went on, getting everyone to snap out of their thoughts as they looked back at the armored being, "My father and his former best friend did reconcile years later. And now the guy's one of our uncles. He does care, even if he doesn't show it." He finished saying with a smile, though his helmet made it impossible for others to see it. The armored male couldn't help but chuckle a little at the memories of his hot headed uncle.

Hearing this got most of the class to smile at that. That was good that these two friends managed to repair their friendship.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now," Tensai started to say, as he started to get up from his seat on the couch, "I'm going to get more pizza."

The armored being then walked over to the kitchen where the boxes of pizza were located at. Everyone else, satisfied with the knowledge they got from the male so far, then went to either get more pizza or just went back to talking with one another like they usually do.

Bakugo though had his eyes remained on the armored being. To the ash blonde haired U.A. High student, something wasn't adding up here. What they were told about the guy's dad, it seemed awfully similar to Deku's childhood, and the Explosion-Quirk user would know since he was around the dark green haired shrimp while they grew up. Everything about this guy just screamed odd. The armored male was hiding something, the U.A. student knows he is.

And Katsuki Bakugo was determined to get to the bottom of it.

'LATER THAT NIGHT'

It was now around two AM in the night, with the stars present in the sky, people going to sleep or already was asleep, or some people still up not planning to sleep at all and continued with whatever they are doing.

At the Heights Alliance dorms, Class 1-A were now soundly asleep. Tensai rested in one of the spare dorm rooms in the building, so he was out like as light, just as everyone else. In one of the dorm rooms, Izuku could be seen sleeping soundly on his bed, like he didn't have a worry in the whole world. The covers didn't cover him completely though, as he did move a little in his sleep, but that didn't do anything to get the dark green haired boy to stir from his slumber.

As he sleeps, the window to his dorm was then opened up slightly, as to make sure not to disturbed the sleeping resident in the room. And then, a certain masked individual stepped into the room, making sure to close the window behind him as quietly as he could. With the room dark, the only thing emitting light was the blue symbols on the mask the male wore. Luckily though, it wasn't too bright to disturbed the sleep of Midoriya.

The masked individual merely turned to look at the sleeping Izuku. He stayed like that for a moment, as if he was trying to process the sight before him. However, he then started to move toward the bed as he reach down to grab the cover over Izuku, before pulling it upward slightly to help cover the boy properly.

The masked being then looked once more at the dark green haired male, before he simply touched his forehead with a simply finger, almost like he was making sure that the boy in front of him was actually there and not just some illusion.

It only lasted a moment before the masked male then walked over to the door, using his quirk to form a blue energy-like key to open the door. He opened the door slightly before walking out of the room. Before he closed the door behind him though, he took one last look at the sleeping Izuku.

"…Sleep well… father." He whispered to himself quietly.

And with that, he closed the door behind him.

 **Here we go. So another of the kids has showed up, well more precise sneaked in, on the school's grounds. What will happen next? Only I know. Maybe. I hope. Anway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. If you guys can come up with names for the remaining kids that would be a huge help.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you feel about this, it's all up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Another dorm member**

Izuku Midoriya's alarm went off, thus waking the sleeping dark green haired teen, who let out a small groan from the device before reaching out to turn it off. With that out of the way, the wielder of One for All let out a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head, before rubbing his eyes out to get some of the sleep out of them. Looking at his alarm clock, the U.A. Student could see it was only around 7:00 AM. A bit early in the morning especially on a weekend, but the young successor of All Might wasn't going to let that stop him from getting a quick run in. Getting out of his bed, the teen quickly got ready for his morning run, and if he guessed correctly, Iida would also be emerging from his own room to do the same.

It didn't take long for the dark green haired male to emerge from his bedroom door, all ready to do a run. As he was about to head down to the main living area, he saw the door across from him, which was originally emptied, opened slightly.

"Huh, guess Tensai is up as well." Izuku muttered to him, as the armored being made this room that was across from Midoriya his own, even if he didn't really have anything other than some blankets to help him sleep at night.

There were a lot of things that Izuku wanted to know more about their unusual new dorm member, and there were things that he already knows about him were still rather surprising even after the night's rest. The declaration that the armored being was quirkless was the most surprising thing about him in the dark green haired teen's eyes.

The idea that someone who didn't have a quirk managed to still be able to help and save people, and take on other people who do have quirks, that was someone hardly anyone would believe. Yet here was a living proof in the form of Tensai. This got Izuku to think, that if he never encountered All Might on that faithful day, there was no doubt that he would still be quirkless, yet there was nothing that he would know or do. But someone like Tensai managed to found a way. Sure, one would argue that the armored male was a natural genius, at least that's what he claims, but it didn't change the fact that unlike Tensai, Izuku had nothing to go for him to become a hero without a quirk.

"Ah, Midoriya, you're up as well I see." Izuku's thoughts were interrupted as he turned to see Tenya walking toward him, all ready for his morning run as well.

"Oh Iida, good morning." Midoriya greeted his friend with a smile, to which the Engine-Quirk user returned with a smile of his own.

Tenya looked over to see Tensai's door room opened up slightly, which told the bluish black haired teen that the armored being was up and running as well.

"I see Tensai looks to be out of his room." Iida told Izuku as both of them went down to head down stairs. They would greet the armored male, grab a quick snack before doing their run. To the future hero, it was important to have something in your stomach before you go out to run, but not too much or else you wouldn't want to run.

"Yeah, I've noticed that as well. Do you think he would be out of his armor when we see him?" Izuku asked his friend; since it was the morning the dark green haired teen didn't see a reason as to why their guest would be wearing his gear.

"Most likely, since I would find it odd he would still be wearing it otherwise," Tenya admitted to the smaller teen next to him, "I do wonder what he looks like underneath all of that mechanical armor he wears. What do you think Midoriya?" The Engine-Quirk user asked his fellow student, who nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'm a bit curious also to see what he looks like." Izuku told the taller teen next to him.

The two then were going down the stairs and were about to enter the main living room. As they approached the bottom of the stairs though, a sudden shout of annoyance got their attention.

"Stupid machine! Why do things have to be so difficult to make sometimes?!" Tensai's voice ringed out through the living area.

Hearing his words got Tenya and Izuku to be both confuse for a moment, but figured that the male was trying to make something. After all, from what they learned from their new dorm member, he did say he liked to make things. Though what he was trying to make or how he was making it, who knows.

Before they could announce themselves to the person in the living room, hoping that he would hear their voice…

"You know Tensai, we have a thing called phones you know. I don't see why you're trying to make some sort of communicator." Another voice was heard replying to the other male.

Both Midoriya and Iida froze for a moment. Who was that? They didn't recognize that voice, like at all.

"Oh shut up Mr. "Waking me up at five AM in the f**king morning", I'm not making a simple communicator, I'm making a radar to help locate our brothers and sisters." Tensai was heard replying back to the other being in the room.

Izuku and Tenya didn't waste anytime emerging from the stairs before they headed over to the main living space, all while hearing the other voice replying back to the armored being.

"You're making a radar… with kitchen utilities and a T.V.? Also why are you complaining about me waking you up so early? You have pulled whole nighters before working on your machines or your suit of armor." The other voice pointed out.

Finally, when the furniture and the kitchen came to view for both Iida and Midoriya then saw the sight before them.

In the middle of the living area surrounding by the furniture was Tensai, completely covered in his suit of armor, which he was still wearing for some unknown reason, sitting on the ground with many utilizes and silverware from the kitchen around him, as well as the T.V. taken off from the piece of furniture that it used to stand on, with it being laid down on the ground, the back of it completely torn off with wires sticking out of it as Tensai was trying to make something with it and the utilities from the kitchen.

But what surprised the two U.A. High students was the masked individual a few feet away from Tensai. The masked male was currently doing one arm handstand push ups, who just pushed himself up in the air before switching to his other hand, before continuing to do the same exercise.

Both Midoriya and Iida simply stood there, as they had no idea who this other guy is. However, the masked being then noticed the two students, though he didn't stop exercising.

"Hey there!" He greeted the two of them, managing to wave with his free hand despite being upside down doing one arm handstand push ups.

This got Tensai to move his head from his work before turning his head around to see both Izuku and Tenya standing here a few feet away from the two siblings.

"Oh, you're both up?" Tensai questioned before turning his attention back to working on his machine.

"…Tensai," Iida started to say, as confusion and also a bit of shock was present in his voice, "Who is this?" He asked the armored being, who didn't bother turning around again as he continued to work on his project.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The masked being start to say, before using his hand to launch himself into the air before doing a flip to hand on his feet. With that, he walked over to where both the dark green haired and bluish black haired teens were at, "My name is Yuukan, it's an honor to meet you both." He introduced himself as he bowed slightly in a respectful manner.

"Uh…," Izuku didn't know what to say, the same goes for Iida, but luckily the dark green male managed to find the words to speak, "It's nice to meet you too Yuukan, I'm-."

"I know who you are Midoriya, and I know who you are Iida." Yuukan informed them both as he finished his little bow, getting the two students to be a bit surprised by what the masked man told them just now.

"Wait, how do you-?" Tenya started to ask, but was interrupted by the masked individual once more.

"I saw you two on T.V. not that long ago, a replay about the Sports Festival." Yuukan told then. Granted, it was actually a lie from the masked male, but he wasn't going to explain the actual truth to the two in front of him.

This got the two to relax a little. Now that they thought about it, that would make sense since the Sports Festival was lived throughout the entire country. So the guy before them must have watched a recording about them then. Though, that still raised a question for the two of them.

How did he get onto the school grounds?

"Yuukan, may I ask how you managed to arrive in the dorms?" Iida managed to ask the masked male before him.

Before he could answer the bluish black haired teen, Tensai spoke up, getting the other three residents in the room to look at the armored entity, who didn't look back at them as he simply went on to speak.

"My brother here managed to sneak onto the school grounds last night and got into the building without setting any alarms somehow. Then he woke me up at five in the morning for some forsaken reason-." Tensai would have gone on but he was interrupted by his brother.

"For some forsaken reason?" Yuukan questioned as he turned around to look at his brother, "I woke you up so you could take me to that animal guy who was in charge of this place. Since I figured if I just went to him alone, they would think that I was an intruder and try to attack me. Though to be fair, that was my original idea before I found you here." Yuukan explained to his armored brother, as the masked male honestly had no idea that one of his siblings would already be here on U.A. High's grounds.

But since his brother was here, Tensai would have clearance or at least know the guy in charge of the school and thus, was able to be escorted safely to the dog-bear-mouse- whatever he is principal of the school.

"Oh?" Tenya started to say, getting both of the brothers to look at the bluish black haired male once again, "So then the school is aware of your presence here then?"

"Yes, that is correct. Basically I'm staying here in the dorms until Tensai and I can locate our other siblings." Yuukan explained to the two U.A. High students.

Both Izuku and Tenya merely nodded to his words. At least the rest of the school was aware of Yuukan being here at least. No doubt it would be a problem if the principal and the teachers were left in the dark that one of Tensai's family members ended up in the dorms without their knowledge.

"Oh, well, with that known to us," Iida started to say, before he turned to look at Izuku, who notice his friend turning his direction toward himself, "Let's go do our morning run. We can ask more questions about him later."

"Uh, okay Iida." Izuku answered his friend.

With that, the two waved at the two brothers before going into the kitchen to get a quick snack before doing their run.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to nuke Canada? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. If you guys can come up with names for the remaining kids that would be a huge help.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: ? (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to ether enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. It's up to you really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: The Molten Blade and the Gravity Brawler**

The man trembled in fear at the sight before him. All of his friends were cut down right in front of him! How did anyone managed to find them in their warehouse in the first place?!

"Oh? What's the matter~?" A female's voice ringed out through the building in a sing along voice, not at all bothered by the sight before her, "Don't worry, you'll be joining them all soon~."

The villain merely gulped in slight fear by the girl in front of him, surrounded by the dead bodies of those who used to be his allies. The girl in question merely giggled in delight by his horrific expression.

The girl in question looked to be around sixteen years old. She had dark green hair that went down and rested on her shoulders, while the front of the hair was cut similar to that of a hime-hair style above her eyes, while the rest of the dark green hair went down her back a little. The girl had green colored eyes that were visible for all to see. She wore a simple light brown sailor uniform, though the arm sleeves were not present, as those appeared to have been ripped off at some point. The dark green haired girl also wore a short black colored skirt. She was also barefooted, thus not wearing any kinds of shoes whatsoever.

One detail to point out though about her was the giant wicked grin plastered on her face, as he slowly began to walk over to the trembling villain.

"NO! STAY BACK!" He shouted in horror before he opened his mouth.

As he did that, an extreme long tongue then shot out of the man's mouth before it quickly wrapped around the dark green haired girl's body, with her arms strapped to her chest due to her position before hand. This got her smirk to go away as a simple look of confusion appeared on her face.

The villain however merely smiled as he smirk, or as much as he could since his mouth was open with his quirk being in use.

"HAH! Now I got you!" He shouted at her, planning to make her pay for what she did to his comrades.

The dark green haired girl simply looked at the position she was in, before he closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"…Their empty glares mean nothing, I won't pay them heed or let them know that I've seen~." The girl started to say in a sing along voice, getting the villain confused by what she was doing.

"What the heck are you going on about?" He managed to speak, despite using his tongue to keep the woman wrapped up. The girl ignored him though as she continued to be singing about something.

"-Their lust filled that cover him, but does he know your love~?" The girl then smirked rather sadistically as he went on, "An ugly heart that's still unclean~!"

Before the villain knew it, the girl's arms then turned into giant might metallic blades, which cut right through his tongue wrapped around her body, getting blood to spill on the ground as well as making the villain cry out in pain from his tongue being cut apart.

Now clutching his bleeding tongue which retreated back into his mouth, or at least what was left of it, he looked back up in horror to see the dark green haired girl slowly walking toward him, her arms still in their large metallic blade state.

"I'll make it right~," She started to go on once more in a sing along voice, "Save him tonight. Make him see that I am his white knight. I'll splice them up. I'll light them up~," As she sang that part, she let out a small breath of fire from her mouth, which both shocked and freaked out the villain, seeing the woman having two quirks instead of one, "Watch them go up in flames and turn to ash~."

The man tried to say something, though it hard to do when much of your tongue was cut into pieces. But if his body movement and his horrified expression was anything to go by, he seemed to be pleading for his life.

The girl merely smiled wickedly at him once more.

"I have no time for mercy~."

Before the villain, knew it, she charged at him once more as his screams filled the air of the now empty warehouse.

'A SHORT WHILE LATER'

Snipe merely looked around at the gruesome sight before him. Bodies were chopped up like pieces of fruit and vegetables for some meal a chef was preparing to cook. The Pro-Hero and the police with him merely continued to look around for any clues as to who may have caused such a sight as he bend down to observe a body.

"It's fresh," The Homing Quirk user stated as he observed the blood spilled from the corpses of the group of villains. He then stood back up as he looked at the head police man in charge of the others, "There was no doubt about it, this happened recently." He stated to the police accompanied him.

"Yes, and it seemed that the culprit was the one who send us the anonymous tip as well." The police man told the Pro-Hero, as there was no other way for some mere civilian to know about this place or what transpired here.

Snipe looked around to see a phone lying broken on the ground next to one of the chopped up bodies. Walking over to it, he picked it up before letting out a sigh.

"Looks like whoever did this made sure to not leave any thing behind that we could trace." He stated, seeing that the killer used one of the villain's phones to contact the police before breaking it, thus preventing them from using their tech to track the culprit down through the phone.

The Pro-Hero didn't like this, not one bit. The fact that someone, or from what the other Pro-Heroes have guessed, multiple quirk users, were going around causing havoc to villains all around the city on their own free will. And with the Culture Festival coming up in a few days, the Homing Quirk user didn't like the idea of these vigilantes going around causing trouble.

Hopefully, they can find the culprits soon.

'MEANWHILE, ELSWHERE'

"I'm so tired!" A female's voice ringed out as she walked through the streets of the city. Everyone else was already up and doing their own thing, despite it being morning.

The girl who was tiredly walking through the busy streets of Musutafu looked to be around sixteen years old. She had shoulder length brown hair that also had two long locks besides her face, while having a short bob at the back. It would have been the exact similarity to her mother's hairstyles, only the girl's hair also was a bit more wild and messy. Her eyes were somewhat round and were green colored. The girl also wore a plain sleeves black colored shirt as well as white jeans that hugged her somewhat curvy body. She also wore black colored shoes with the strings tied into a nice bow on both of them. Another thing to notice about her was the rather scarred hands she had visible on her hands.

"What am I going to do? I don't have enough money to stay at a hotel again for the night!" She exclaimed which got some bystanders to look at her funnily, before they went back to their own thing.

Like she just shouted out, she barely had enough money to stay at a hotel for the night ever since she got separated from the rest of her family. Now, she barely had enough to buy her one more meal before she would be broke. The brown haired girl refused to sleep on the streets; she wasn't going to do that dang it!

Before she could ponder more about what she was going to do, a loud shout got her attention as he turned around to see a thug stealing a woman's purse before he ran off. From what she could guess due to the villain's appearance, his quirk was animal-based.

With the villain, he merely laughed as the woman and a few others tried to run after him, but thankfully for him they were too slow as he easily outran them.

"Hah! Hopefully that woman had something good in here!" He hoped as he turned around into a valley…

…Only to stop immediately as he saw a young brown haired girl in front of him.

"Huh?" He questioned, a little bit in shock. Where did this girl come from?

"Hey," She started to say, getting the thug to narrow his eyes at her, "You know, stealing from other people is bad you know. You should return that purse before something happens." The girl asked him politely.

The thug however, merely laughed at the sight of this girl who looked to be in high school. He couldn't believe that this little girl was trying to tell him what to do.

"And what are you going to do about it? Maybe you should keep quiet and get out of my way before you'll regret it." The villain told her with a menacing smirk on his face, hoping to scare the brown haired girl away.

However, the female didn't move as she simply sighed.

"Alright, guess we'll just do this the hard way then." She told him, getting the thug to grunt.

"Oh? You think that you can take me on?" He asked her, putting the purse he stole to the side as he cracked his knuckles.

As he said those words, the girl merely looked back at him with a rather confident grin, getting the villain to be confused, but still not really afraid of the girl.

A mistake that he would wished he didn't make.

'LATER'

"Huh? Where did he come from?" Two police officers wondered as they emerged from the fast food restaurant only to see a tied up and knocked out thug right next to their police car.

The two looked around trying to see if anyone who did this was still around, though they didn't see any Pro-Hero around. The two cops merely looked back at one another, before they simply shrugged at one another in confusion, not knowing if a Pro-Hero just dropped this villain off to them for them to handle it or it.

"Well… at least we will have someone to bring back to the nearest jail." One of the two cops told the others, as his friend merely nodded in agreement, even if neither of them knew who dropped the thug off to them.

Not far from them, the brown haired girl merely smiled as she saw the two cops throw the guy into their car before they all drove off. The girl then hummed happily to herself as she walked away from the sight, planning to see if she could find the rest of her family.

It didn't take long though before she saw a large gate in the distance from where she was at. Leaning in closer to get a better look, she could see a gate as well as a large glass building in the distance, surrounded by opened up space which held more buildings of all kinds.

It didn't take long for her to realize what the big place not too far from her was.

"That's the school our parents used to go too!" She exclaimed in shock. The image of her parents filled her head as she though that, "Mom…," She muttered before her thoughts went to a different parent, which got her face to warp into one of happiness as a few tears of joy to appear in her eyes, "Dad…"

 **There we go, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to nuke Paris? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. And all of them now have names! Thanks a bunch guys, it helped a lot!**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever emotion you feel is up to you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: Knowing Yuukan**

"What happened to the T.V.?!" Mina, Hanta, Denki, Eijiro, and Minoru all shouted in horror at once as they all saw the rather destroyed state the television was in, courtesy of Tensai who was still in his armor, who looked frustrated as his attempt at making something to help locate his and Yuukan's brothers and sisters blew up in his face. Literally.

The rest of Class 1-A have just begun to wake up, with it now being around 9:00 AM. Izuku and Tenya, who got back from their run an hour ago, were simply up and chatting with both of the two brothers as everyone else emerged from the upper floors. Needless to say, a few of them were not prepared to see the sorrowful state of the T.V.

They weren't the only ones though who noticed something like this either.

"Where are all the silverware?!" Satuo exclaimed in confusion as he and the others went to grab some for their breakfast, only to find said items missing from their spot.

"I NEED TO EAT BREAKFAST DANG IT!" Katsuki shouted like he usually does, not happy that he would need to eat his food like an animal.

No one had an answer, other than Izuku, Tenya, Yuukan, and Tensai, as the armored being merely glared at a pile of ashes that was next to the ruin state of the television. Who knew using kitchen utensils to invent something was a pain to deal with?

As some of the students were lamenting the loss of their T.V. or kitchen utensils, a few of them actually started noticed Yuukan's presence, who was simply doing a few push-ups next to his brother, who was sitting on the ground in an annoyed manner, and next to both Izuku and Tenya, as they were sitting on the couch he was close too.

"Oh, who might you be?" Shoto, one of the few who remained calm from the lack of television and silverware to eat with, asked.

This also got the others who didn't notice to turn their heads as they indeed saw the masked individual, who didn't mind the looks as he continued doing his exercises, as he switched from doing normal push ups to one arm push ups. Iida figured he would explain to the others for the masked male's stead.

"This is Yuukan. He arrived sometime last night." The bluish black haired teen explained to the others.

"And he's my brother." Tensai stated with his arms crossed, still annoyed at the fact that his latest invention failed horribly.

"Really?" Momo questioned, a bit surprised that one of the armored male's siblings were already found and were present, "Does the school know that he is here?" The black haired girl asked him.

"Yeah, they are aware." Izuku answered the Creation-Quirk user with a smile.

The masked individual then jumped up before landing on his feet, before he made his way toward the rich female, before stopping right in front of her, getting her confused by his sudden closeness toward her.

"It's nice to meet you Momo," Yuukan greeted her with a small bow in respect, getting the black haired heroine in training to be surprised by how he knew her name. Noticing her puzzled and surprised expression about him knowing who she was, he went on to explain, "I remember seeing you fight during the Sports Festival not long ago."

Again, it was actually a lie, but it was better than telling them the truth at this time.

"Oh, I see." The female responded, feeling a bit more relaxed about the masked being now.

"And in case anyone is wondering, you can blame by brother for the lack of television and silverware." Yuukan explained to the students of Class 1-A. This got Tensai to glare intensely at his older brother.

"Oh sure just throw me under the bus why don't you?!" The armored male shouted at his brother, before he turned around with his arms crossed once more, "Besides, watching too much T.V. is bad for you anyway."

"…Says the guy who went weeks without bathing while working on his machines and armor." Yuukan pointed out.

"Oh that's different."

"How's that different?"

"It just is okay?"

Nearly everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing the two siblings arguing a little about what's okay and what's not okay when it comes to certain things. While it was a bit funny to see the two brothers going on like this to tell the truth, the class were a bit more interested about Yuukan. They knew a bit about Tensai from what he told them, so they wanted to see if the masked teen was willing to open up as well.

"Excuse me, Yukkan," Ochaco started to say, getting the masked male and armored being to snap out of their argument as they both looked at the brown haired girl, "But why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? Since it looks like you're staying with us for a bit, it would be nice for us to get to know each other better." The Zero Gravity-Quirk user explained to him.

"I'm a person." Yuukan told them, and if it weren't for his masked and hood, they would have seen him grinning like an idiot.

"DON'T YOU START THAT!" Bakugo shouted at him, already wanting to hit the guy.

Both Yuukan and Tensai couldn't help but laugh a little from this, as everyone else couldn't stop the sweat drop that went down their heads.

"Okay, okay, I will be serious, but can I get a drink first?" Yuukan requested, as all of his exercising made him a bit thirsty.

"Oh sure, I can grab one for you." Yuga told him with his usual lofty tone; as the blonde ran over to the fridge and went on to open said fridge.

Before the blonde could reach for a water bottle for the masked male however, a hook made of blue energy was seen grabbing onto a bottle of water, startling Aoyama before the hook retracted, bringing the water bottle with it. Turning around, the blonde male as well as everyone else saw Yuukan suddenly holding some kind of grappling hook gun made of blue energy, before the energy-made device vanished as the masked individual proceeded to open the water bottle.

"Thank you." Yuukan thanked the blonde student before he went on to take a sip, using his other hand to lifty his mask up a little for the water bottle to reach his mouth. However despite this no one could get a look of the teen's face.

"Uh… what was that?" Mina asked him, getting both Yuukan and Tensai confuse.

"What was what?" The hooded masked male questioned back in a puzzled manner, not knowing what the students were talking about.

"The grappling hook gun thing you just made and dispersed!" Tooru exclaimed at them.

"Oh that? That was just my quirk." Yuukan explained to them, before he went on the chug the whole bottle down, lifting his mask a little just enough to make it to his mouth, but still unable to let the others see his face underneath it.

"Your quirk?" Izuku spoke up in interest, as was everyone else.

"Yeah that's right," Tensai started to explain, getting the others to look at the armored being as he went on to explain in Yuukan's stead, as he was still chugging the water mottle down, "My brother's quirk allows him to control and manipulate energy. This allows him to make pretty much about anything that he knows how to make, and once he's done with it he can easily disperse it."

The students of Class 1-A were interested from hearing this, even Bakugo was interested, even though it didn't seem like he did. A quirk like that seems pretty rare to have. Momo also couldn't help but see some similarities about it with her own quirk. The only difference between them was that she could create actual items as long as she knew said item's configuration to do so.

"Whoa, that sounds pretty cool!" Denki couldn't help but exclaim with excitement, imagining that the guy could make anything he put his mind into and just go crazy.

"It does don't it?" Yuukan asked them, chucking the now empty water bottle into a nearby trash can, "However, I can't just make whatever I want. I still need to understand how an item is made and its configuration before I can conjure it up with my energy." He informed the class of his quirk's drawback, which got the others to see it similar to how Momo's quirk.

"However, since he has a genius for a brother, I help show him a crap ton of stuff for him to understand, thus allowing him to make a great deal of things." Tensai boasted proudly.

"But it was merely thanks to my mom though that helped me with that." Yuukan pointed out, getting the armored male to narrow his eyes at his brother, though no one could tell due to his helmet.

"My mom and I helped you out too!" Tensai exclaimed back at the masked male.

Their choice of words though got the class to be confused.

"Uh, that's a bit weird," Ojiro started to say, getting both brothers to look at the Tail-Quirk user, "The way you guys worded that makes it sound like you both have different mothers." The blonde male finished saying.

"Because we do." Both brothers replied at once.

Everyone blinked once, and then everyone blinked twice, before they all have blank stares as they processed what the two siblings just told them.

"…Eh?" Everyone spoke at once.

"Yeah, we have different mothers." Tensai answered everyone once more.

Again, everyone blinked at once before they all had their eyes widened in a comical manner.

"WHAT?!" All of Class 1-A shouted in shock. None of them were expecting an answer like that to come out of either of the brothers' mouths. Some of them couldn't help but blush with embarrassment at the thought of one guy getting together with multiple women, which sounded like something straight out of a Harem Manga.

"Lucky guy!" Both Mineta and Kaminari shouted in jealousy, finding the idea of the brothers' dad having multiple women as his lovers being a man's dream coming true.

"How in the world does that work though?" Kirishima questioned, finding it hard to believe.

"Our dad loves our moms, and our moms love our dad." Yuukan explained, as his eyes went to look at Izuku, though due to his mask and hood, no one was able to see or notice.

Before anyone could continue to ask about that, each of the students then felt their phones ring from their pockets, getting them all to be confused before pulling said devices from their pockets.

"A text from the principal?" Sero asked in confusion, as he and the others opened their phones to read whatever the mouse-dog-bear-whatever he is principal send them.

Both Tensai and Yuukan merely stood there in confusion, wondering what the principal sent to the students in front of them. It only took a few seconds for them all to read their texts before they all looked at the two siblings before them, getting the two to be even more puzzled.

"…What?" Both of them asked at once.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE'

A familiar brown haired girl was seen sitting on the chair in front of Nezu's desk, with the unknown animal principal sitting across from her in his seat. Also in the room were both Toshinori Yagi and Shota Aizawa, as they looked at the girl with interest, or in Aizawa's case, to make sure she doesn't use her quirk in anyway shape or form.

"Uh… how much longer do I have to be here?" The brown haired girl asked the animal principal in front of her, as she really wanted to see her parents.

"Don't worry, I have called Class 1-A to come here with your two brothers so they can see you. Once we go over a few things once they arrive, you are free to go with them to the dorms." Nezu assured the girl, seeing how nervous she was feeling.

"To think that one of their siblings would already find their way here though." Yagi couldn't help but thought out loud, seeing how U.A High was attracting these missing siblings.

"It is a bit weird though." Aizawa stated to the former Symbol of Peace, as the black haired man couldn't help but think that it was a bit odd that these kids would come to the school first hand.

Before anything else could be said though…

"Sawako?"

The girl in question, as well as the two teachers and the principal turned around to see all of Class 1-A as well as both Yuukan and Tensai arriving, with both of the brothers spoke the girl's name at once in surprise.

Seeing two of her brothers got the girl to smile greatly.

"Yuukan! Tensai!"

 **There we go. Chapter finished. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to retake the Holy Land? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. Once again, thanks for the help of coming up with the names for them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. It is me with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Three siblings are better than one**

Not even a second passed before the brown haired girl, now identified as Sawako, ran from the chair she was in before pulled both of her brothers into a rather tight hug, which was rather impressive considering Tensai was still in his rather bulky armor.

"Both of you are alright!" Sawako shouted with happiness as she continued to hug the ever life out of her two brothers.

Literally.

"S-S-Sawako…" Yuukan tried to speak from the tight hug, feeling his lungs about to be crushed due to his sister's action.

"C-C-Can't breathe…" Tensai also struggled to speak due to the tightness from Sawako's hug, despite the bulky-like metallic suit of armor he was wearing.

Hearing both of them say something, she looked back at them only to notice how they were struggling to breathe correctly. This got the brown haired sister of theirs to let them go, allowing them to breathe properly once more.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Sawako replied back to them with a cheeky smile, still too happy about finding two of her brothers already.

As the three siblings were reunited, the rest of the students and the teachers who were present merely looked on at the sight before them with either smiles in the teacher's case, or confusion in some of the student's case.

"That's one of their siblings?" Sero asked with confusion.

"Is it me, or does she seems to look an awful lot like Ochaco?" Tsuyu questioned her friends, who they couldn't deny the similarities between their friend and the two brothers' sister.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mina told the others, as the pink skinned female also noticed how the sister of Yuukan and Tensai looked pretty similar to their own brown haired classmate and friend.

Ochaco didn't say anything, as she was more surprised than anything else at the moment. Like what her two fellow classmates and friends just said, the sister of the two brothers did indeed look an awful lot like her. If it weren't for the fact that Sawako's hair was a bit messier compared to her own, as well as the other minor differences, one may have think the two girls were twins or something.

Before Principal Nezu could then speak up in hopes of getting the students and the present teachers' full attention once more, Sawako then spotted the certain dark green haired student with the other members of Class 1-A.

It was too late for her brothers or anyone else to act before the brown haired girl then ran right up and pulled an unexpected Izuku into a hug; much to the shock of everyone else and the embarrassment of Izuku.

"HEH?!" The other students shouted out loud as Sawako then started to speak.

"IT'S YOU! YOU'RE HERE!" Sawako yelled out with a giant smile filled with joy plastered on her face.

Izuku on the other hand was having a hard time breathing, due to both the crushing hug the other girl was giving him, as well as of the embarrassment and shock of being hug by the girl.

Thankfully though, Tensai got out of his shock by his sister's sudden action before prying her off of the shocked teen, before covering her mouth with his armored up hand. Needless to say, everyone, especially Izuku, was confused.

"W-W-W-What was that for?" Izuku, now stuttering due to the surprised hug be got from the brown haired sister of the two brothers.

Yuukan, who also managed to snap out of his stance, then jumped in front of Izuku and his two siblings in hopes to explain.

"Sorry about that Midoriya, our sister is actually a huge fan of yours." Yuukan stated to him, which was another lie to hide the truth. This did little to help Izuku's embarrassment, but it did managed to surprised and shock him as well as the others what the masked male just said.

"S-She is?" Midoriya managed to ask despite his stuttering.

"Yeah, that's right," Tensai started to say, as he continued to cover Sawako's mouth with his armored up hand, who seemed confused by her brothers' action, "She saw you in the Sports Festival and instantly became a fan! Isn't that right Sawako, oh sister of ours?" He asked the woman in his hold while what sounding like him gritting his teeth, which merely confused everyone else.

Sawako, seeing and understanding the situation, merely nodded in agreement to her armored brother's words, going along with what the two brothers of hers were doing. This allowed Tensai to let go of his sister, who merely glared at her armored up brother due to him forcefully covering her mouth.

That surprised Izuku. He didn't think he would have a fan from seeing him in the Sports Festival. On one hand that made him feel happy that he managed to get a fan from that event. On the other hand it was still a bit embarrassing when said fan who was a girl just hugged him from nowhere.

Before any of the three siblings or the other students could say anything else, the mouse-dog-bear-whatever he is Principal then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention once more as they all looked at the small unknown animal.

"Alright," Nezu started to say, as everyone listened in, "While I'm happy that you three managed to reunite, we need to go over a few things before you three can go back with the rest of the class."

Yuukan, Tensai, and Sawako merely nodded to the unknown animal Principal, as the three and the other students and teachers present merely listened to what the Principal wants to go over with them real quick.

'ELSEWHERE'

On top of a large building that towered over the other ones in the section of the city they were in, stood a rather large group of soldiers that were covered in black metallic armor, with each one holding a different kind of weapon. Standing in front of the group was an armored being who wore similar armor to the others that covered from head to toe, though this one had a tougher and intimidating look, showing his rank above the others mere soldiers.

"Look at them all! The unbelievers going on with their pathetic lives! It makes me sick!" The head leader of the group exclaimed with disgust present in his voice. The leader than turned his attention back to the group he led, "We can't let these weaklings go unpunished with their presence!"

"But sir," One of the soldiers started to say, getting the leader of the group to look at the soldier who spoke up, "Shouldn't we be laying low to try to find our targets?" She finished asking her superior, knowing that the masters as of right now didn't want any of them to alert the brats out there about their presence.

"Oh who f**king cares! We can't just lay low like a bunch of sneaking rats!" The leader responded to them as he turned to look at the city below them all, "We need to make some noise! We need to spill some blood in the name of the Old Ones! And that's what we are going to do!"

The leader then walked up to the edge of the rooftop of the large building they were on, before looking down at all the people going on with their lives. If it weren't for the helmet, one could see the wicked grin that appeared on his face.

"In the name of the Old Ones, we will kill them all! DON'T SPARE A SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" He shouted out loud.

And with that, the leader the jumped off of the tall building, heading straight toward the ground, followed by some of the other soldiers he led. Those who were a bit hesitant at first looked at one another before they shrugged, before they too followed after their leader and the others as they jumped off the tall building.

And with that, chaos ensued.

'NOT TOO FAR AWAY'

"Thank you very much!" A female told the waiter before the uniformed man walked back into the restaurant to do his other duties. The girl then looked back at the plate of food before her before digging right in.

The woman here looked to be around seventeen years old. She had shoulder length hair that was mostly white colored, though there are traces of both dark green and red noticeable as well. Her eyes were green colored. She wears a tan jacket that showed off her lower stomach, wears a yellow crop top underneath, and wore black colored mini shorts, all which showed off her rather impressive figure. Adding to her outfit she wears a brown colored belt as well, and brown colored knee high boots.

The mostly white haired woman simply continued to chow down on the food in front of her, before distance screaming was heard as she stopped eating as a look of confusion appeared on her face. She wasn't the only one as everyone else eating outside the restaurant as well as everyone else nearby in the streets looked onward in both confusion and slight worry.

"What the?" The girl questioned, wondering what was going on.

'BACK WITH THE ATTACKERS'

It didn't take long before much damaged was being done in the section of the city. Dead bodies littered the streets as the large group of black metallic soldiers continued their rampage, striking down anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in their way, no matter if they were men, women, or even children.

While some Pro-Heroes have shown up, even they were being overwhelmed by the large amount of soldiers as well as their weaponry and abilities. No matter how many they take down, those who they defeat merely get back up before continuing on with their attack.

The leader of the group couldn't help but laugh out loud as a body of a Pro-Hero laid at his feet.

"Is this it? Is this all that they can muster?!" The armored leader of the attack laughed out loud once more, loving all the screaming from the unbelievers as their blood ran on the streets.

One soldier was seen striking down an unfortunate soul that was in his way, before the black metallic armored being then noticed a small child nearby who was too scared to run away. The armored being smirked, though no one could tell due to the helmet she wore. The other Pro-Heroes who were present were too busy fighting off the other soldiers to notice this.

The soldier couldn't help but chuckle a little as the little child was next to what the warrior assumed was their parents' bodies, before lifting her sword up in the air.

"None can stand against the Shadow Cult!" The soldier shouted out, as the child below merely cried out while shutting their eyes in fear.

However, before the blade could be brought down, a mist could be seen blasted at the soldier before completely freezing her solid. Before a certain mostly white haired woman appeared and kicked the now frozen soldier, who shattered into pieces, thus killing her.

This got the leader's attention as well as most of the black metallic armored soldiers who weren't fending off the Pro-Heroes who were present.

The small child, hearing something shattering, looked back up before seeing a woman they didn't recognized standing in front of them in a protective manner. The older female then turned around before speaking to the small kid.

"Hurry! Get out of here!" She ordered the kid.

The child merely nodded, before bolting away from the area as fast as they could along with other civilians who were still present.

The leader of the attack saw the mostly white haired female before widening his eyes, recognizing who this was.

"It's one of the brats!" The armored leader shouted out, before looking at all of his soldiers, "What are you all waiting for? Bring me her head!" His voice boomed out, getting the entire large group to hear him.

And with that, those who were even fending off the other Pro-Heroes ditched them before the entire large group of soldiers then dashed at the white haired woman, who merely glared at them all.

"So that's how you want to play huh? Then bring it!" She shouted out as she slammed her fists against one another, before she too charged at the group before her.

She won't let them get away with the damage they've done! Not on her watch!

 **There we go. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch myself repeatedly in the face? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. Once again, thanks for the help of coming up with the names for them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, Hello.**

 **I know I just a chapter of this like a few days ago, but I wanted to make another one anyway. Free Country**

 **So enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: I Burn**

Endeavor was already out and about when he got the news.

A large attack was started by a group of unknown villains in the northern section of Musutafu. From what the reports he got, things were escalating even more, as more and more Pro-Heroes were showing up to fight against this unknown enemy. To his anger, there were already many innocent casualties by the hands of this enemy. Now, the current Number One Hero was now heading there now with other Pro-Heroes with him as fast as they could.

It was alarming for him though. A large group of unknown entities just showed up and started to cause bloodshed, yet for what purpose? What could have got to gain from doing something as horrible as that? And how did a large group of villains like that even show up out of nowhere?

No matter the reason, Endeavor would make sure to get there and make them pay. He will protect the people of this city. This may be his first real test to become a proper hero, to be a hero that people can look up to not in fear or distrust, but one where they would feel safe and protected.

He owed his son Shoto that much.

'BACK AT THE BATTLE'

The mostly white haired woman had to duck when a soldier with a large blade charged at her intending on cutting her head off. Thankfully though the woman dodge the blade before grabbing onto the black metallic armored man's head before enveloping it in mist before the head froze completely, allowing her to easily smash it into the ground, shattering the head and killing the soldier before the female charged ahead at another nearby soldier who was closest to her.

Thankfully for her, the other Pro-Heroes who were already around fighting snapped out of their shock before seeing that she was an ally against this unknown group of villains, as they rejoined the fight. This got some of the soldiers to focus their attention on these other nuisances, though most of them still focused on the Ice Mist-Quirk user woman.

"Got you!" Another armored up soldier shouted out as she tried to hit the other woman with her axe.

"Nope!" The mostly white haired woman responded before jumping over the woman soldier before the Shadow Cult minion was enveloped in icy mist once more before freezing completely, before the woman shattered the now frozen soldier thus killing the armored enemy.

Two more black metallic armored soldiers than ran at her with their weapons in hand, intending on striking her down. However the woman launched more of the ice mist from her hands before the two minions were completely frozen once more, as the woman then broke the frozen minions' bodies with a swift helicopter kick, killing both of the minions before she ran toward another soldier.

"Stop her!" The leader of the armored group shouted out loud, seeing them being killed off one by one.

Another soldier, walking over to a few of his fellow soldiers, held a rather large gun before taking aim. The white haired woman was unaware of this as she continued to fend off a few more soldiers who ran at her.

The mostly white haired woman quickly froze the few armored up soldiers who ran at her before shattering their bodies with another kick, killing them. She let out a smile before speaking out.

"Is that the best you got?" She mocked with a cheeky grin.

However, that went away when she saw the only soldier holding the large gun in his hand, that seemed to be charging up to fire directly at her. Before she could react though…

*BOOM*

A large bullet then came flying out of the gun and right into the woman, where a large explosion then took place. This covered the spot in smoke, as well as getting the other black armored soldiers of the Shadow Cult to grin, though due to their helmets, no one could tell.

"Hah! That was easier than I thought it would be!" The leader laughed out loud, joined by a few other soldiers around him who were busy fending off the other Pro-Heroes, "Seriously, who the heck did that woman think she was taking us on all on her own?!" The leader questioned with another laugh.

However, that went away before the smoke was then blown away, getting the leader and the other soldiers who weren't fending off the other Pro-Heroes attention. What they saw got them to widen their eyes in shock.

( **Cue: "I burn" by Jeff Williams & Casey Lee Williams ft. Lamar Hall**)

Standing there with no injuries from the sudden attack was the woman. However, her hair was now completely covered and glowed in flames, as the fires radiated and flowed off of her body.

"Who am I?" The woman started to ask with a smirk on her face, "I'm Yuki!"

And with that, the now flame radiant woman charged at the closest group of soldiers before delivering a swift kick to the head of one of them with enough force to launch the head off of the body and into a nearby wall of a building, allowing the body to fall to the ground lifeless. Before the other minions that were close could act, Yuki then swiped her hand right at them, allowing a wave of fire to be launch which resulted in the fire engulfing them and burning them alive. Another soldier used their quirk to grow wings before flying into the air before diving right at her, intending on killing her with one strike. However the now fire covered haired woman formed a spear made of fire before chucking it at the winged minion, striking him right in the chest, causing a massive hole to appear on the now dead minion as their body fell lifeless to the ground while the flames from the attack continued to burn the corpse.

The minion with the large gun growled in anger before firing off another round from his weapon, however Yuki easily managed to dodge them as the attack hit a few fellow soldiers instead, killing them and blowing them into pieces. The minion didn't stop though as he kept on firing more and more rounds from his weapon in vain trying to hit the woman, with each attack kept hitting his fellow soldiers who were unable to move out of the way. Before the black metallic armored soldier with the large gun could fire off another round, the fire radiating woman women charged right at him before making a sword of fire and bringing it down on the minion, effectively cutting him into two as the two halves of the body then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Kill her! Forget about the other Pro-Heroes and kill her!" The leader shouted out loud enough for those who were fending off the other Heroes who they kept on fighting and showing up.

This rallied the soldiers before they pushed those who they were fighting back enough for them to turn around and charge at the Hell Flame-Quirk user.

Yuki merely grinned once more before she jumped into the air before firing off a large ball of fire a couple of Shadow Cult minions, getting a direct hit as the attack continued to burn their corpses as they fell to the ground. She then wrapped her feet in fire before forcefully landing on another minion, thus slamming the soldier into the ground as well as burning their back completely thus killing them due to the intense heat of her flames. Two more soldiers with their own guns attempted to shoot her, however she was too quick for them as she dodged the hail of bullets from the two soldiers. The woman then jumped into the air when she got quick enough before launching a blast of fire from her hands, killing the two soldiers with their bodies alit with flames. Seeing more soldiers heading toward her, the fire radiating woman grabbed the two guns the now dead minions next to her once had before she fired them off at the approaching soldiers, making sure to keep moving as she ran pass them and gunned them down.

A bigger minion who looked to have some sort of strength enhancer quirk then ran at her with his fist raised. Seeing the guns she took ran out of ammo gunning down the other enemies, she threw them on the ground before dashing into the bigger soldier. However she then jumped up before launching her knee right into the enemy's jaw with enough force to send him flying into the air. Not wasting a second, the Ice Mist and Hell Flame-Quirk user then fired off a large ball of fire at the airborne minion, causing a small explosion as the big soldier then fell to the ground lifeless as the flames from the attack continued to ravage the corpse.

While all of this was going on, the other Pro-Heroes merely stood in both shock and even fear from what they were witnessing. The girl was killing them all! She wasn't spring a single one of them! Another thing was the quirk she was now using, that was Endeavor's quirk! How was that possible? And how did she even have two quirks at her disposal in the first place?!

Back with the female, Yuki with a smirk then turned around to look at the enrage leader of the force that she just wiped out, not even sparing a single one of them as the final enemy let out a roar of anger.

"Fine! I'll kill you myself!" He yelled out with his two swords in hand before running at the woman with the intent on ending her life.

Yuki smirked as she saw the approaching man. Not planning on wasting any time, the girl then ran right at the leader who was closing in on her with his blades raised up. The remaining enemy then tried to swing both of his weapons down at her; however the woman ducked before launching a flame covered foot right into the man's stomach, getting him to yell from the pain as he was launch into the air. Not letting a second even pass without action, Yuki then jumped up before kicking the man back into the ground, getting him to yell out once more from the action. The man then got back up before turning around and charging at her once more.

The woman grinned before she ran right up to him before jumping right over him, getting his eyes to widen from the move before turning around only to see her still in the air behind him with her hands cupped to her sides.

"And now for the grand finale!" Yuki shouted out, as the fire she was gather in-between her hands started to turn blue, showing how hot the attack was getting.

And with that, before the leader could even mutter a single curse, the fire radiant woman then unleashed the point blank blast of blue fire, completely consuming and obliterating the leader of the attack.

Thus, the attack was finally over.

The other Pro-Heroes merely stood in shock by the sight of what they just saw. They were too caught up in the sight before them to notice Endeavor and other Pro-Heroes showing up only for them to also be caught off guard by the sight before them.

"What the heck happened here?" Endeavor spoke up, snapping those who were present as they turned to see the now Number One Hero.

They didn't speak as they simply pointed ahead of them, getting the red haired man to look ahead only to see a woman who ceased using her quirk, allowing her hair to go back to its original mostly white color along with the traces of red and dark green.

"Who is that?" He questioned out loud, hoping that some of the other Pro-Heroes who were here when they saw this could answer his question, as he didn't recognize the girl as a Hero.

Yuki's eyes widen a little as she heard that voice, before quickly turning around only to see the Hell Flame-Quirk user standing there, wanting to know an answer to who the woman was. The girl couldn't stop the happy smile that appeared on her face.

Before anyone could say anything…

"Grandpa!" Yuki called out to Endeavor for all to hear with her joyful smile still present on her face.

…

…

…

"Eh?" Was all that came out of Endeavor's mouth as everyone widened their eyes in a confused, shocked, and comical manner.

 **Well…**

 **That happened.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to help build the wall? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them. Once again, thanks for the help of coming up with the names for them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter for you all to enjoy or laugh at due to how awful it is. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: The News**

Tensai grumbled a little as he continued on to fix the broken television with any tools he managed to find around the school.

"Why do I have to be the one to fix this?" The armored male muttered, not wanting to be someone's fixer upper.

"…Because you're the one who broke it." Yuukan, who was at the counter in the kitchen, along with Sawako, Tensai, Izuku, Ochaco, Shoto, Satuo, and Yuga, spoke up to the armored being, who merely let out another grunt in response.

After the talk with Principal Nezu, Class 1-A returned to their dorms, along with the three siblings who were now staying with them. As some of the students wanted to watch their T.V., which was still broken, Yuukan and Sawako managed to convince the armored brother of theirs to fix the broken device. Needless to say, he was not happy about doing this when he didn't want to. He could instead be building something better, but no, he had to do this first.

So while Tensai fix the television, the others who were present in the building were either in the kitchen or in the main living area waiting for the inventor to fix the T.V. so they can watch something.

"So… we're staying here for the time being?" Sawako asked her masked brother, who merely nodded in confirmation to the brown haired girl.

"That's correct," Yuukan answered his sister, "Like the Principal told us, we're stuck here while the Pro-Heroes will work to find our other siblings. You know, if they don't end up finding us first that is." He finished saying to her, seeing how his sister basically found them all on her own.

Sawako didn't respond, but from her nod and look on her face, she understood, before she looked back at her other brother on the ground in the main living area.

Seeing a chance to speak up, Mina, who was also in the main living area on the couch, then spoke up loud enough for the brown haired girl to hear.

"Hey Sawako," The Acid-Quirk user started to say, getting the girl, as well as everyone else's attention, aside from Tensai who continued to work on the television, "Mind if you tell us a bit about yourself?" The pink skinned girl asked, wanting to know a little bit more about her like they all did with the other two brothers of hers.

Sawako thought to herself for a moment, as she went over Mina's suggestion. From the looks of things, as long as she doesn't tell them anything that would make them too suspicious, then it would be fine. After all, Yuukan and Tensai told them a bit about themselves without messing up, so why can't she?

"Sure, I'll tell you all a bit about myself." Sawako answered the pink haired and pink skinned female.

Hearing this got the rest of Class 1-A to pay more interest, wondering what the brown haired girl was willing to share to them. Both Yuukan and Tensai were a bit nervous, worried that their sister will say something that she shouldn't say. But they had faith that Sawako won't say anything that she shouldn't.

Hopefully.

Koda was the first to speak up, getting the brown haried girl to look at the Animal Voice-Quirk user.

"You can tell us something about yourself that you're most comfortable with if you want." The peach colored student suggested to her, that way she would feel more comfortable about sharing a bit about herself to them.

"I'm a person." Sawako told them with a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

Both Kirishima and Sero had to hold back Bakugo from unleashing his explosion on the brown haired girl, as he was not willing to go through this crap again. Everyone else couldn't help but sweat drop a little from seeing the Explosion-Quirk user being held back while shouting out profanities and the like.

Sawako merely tiled her head in confusion from the ash blonde haired teen's reaction, while Yuukan had to hold back his laughter from seeing that his sister did the same thing he and Tensai did when they first talked to the students around them.

"What? Did I say something odd?" Sawako questioned, not getting what got the ash blonde haired teen to get so upset.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Yuukan assured his sister, who merely looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

Thankfully it only took a minute for Bakugo to calm down, but not before glaring at the brown haired girl due to doing the same thing as Yuukan and Tensai did. Before the conversation could continue though, Tensai spoke up loud enough to get the others attention.

"Alright, the T.V. is fixed now. Now you guys can stop with your whining about it." Tensai told them with annoyed tone, still not ahppy about being forced to rebuild the television as he sat it back down on the piece of furniture it was on before. After that he headed to the counter in the kitchen where his brother and sister was at,

His words didn't bother anyone as some of them, mainly Mina, Eijiro, Denki, Hanta, and Minoru, cheered out loud before they all ran to the couch, or at least those who weren't already there. Denki was the first one who managed to grab the T.V. remote before anyone else could.

"Finally! Now we can watch T.V.!" The Electrification-Quirk user exclaimed happily as he relaxed on the couch along with the others.

"Don't watch it for too long, we still need to practice for the Culture Festival." Jirou reminded them.

"Don't worry, we only want to watch it for a little while. Then we can back to practicing." Mina assured the purple haired girl.

Their words got Yuukan, Sawako, and Tensai to be confused.

"The… the Culture what?" Yuukan questioned out loud, not knowing what that was, while Sawako and Tensai nodded in agreement.

This got those who weren't getting ready to watch some T.V. to look at the three siblings in disbelief, which only added to the three's confusion.

"You never heard of the Culture Festival before?" Tooru questioned them, getting the three siblings to look at the invisible girl with confusion still plastered on their faces, though only Sawako's face was visible, since Yuukan and Tensai still wore their mask and helmet.

"Not from we can remember." Sawako responded to her. The brown haired girl didn't recognized what this Festival was. Neither did both Yuukan and Tensai.

"It's an event we're having in a few days right here in U.A High," Momo spoke up, getting the three siblings to look at the black haired girl, "We plan on doing a music performance."

"A music performance?" Tensai questioned, more interested in what the students were now telling them.

"Yeah," Izuku spoke up, getting the three to look at the dark green haired teen as he smiled, "We're going to be playing music and dancing as well." He told them, his smile still on his face.

"Really?" Yuukan questioned, as he too was interested about this, especially if Izuku was going to be involved, "What part do you play?"

"I'm going to be dancing." Midoriya informed them.

This got Sawako to be confused though.

"Wait, shouldn't you be-?" Sawako started to say to the dark green haired teen.

However she was cut off when Tensai immediately covered her mouth with his armored covered hands to shut her up before she blab out something she shouldn't. Izuku was confused by this action.

"Uh… what did she want to say?" Midoriya asked confused by why the armored male stopped his sister from speaking.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it." Tensai replied to the other teen in a rather fast paste, which only added to Izuku's confusion even more.

That finished up, with Tenya deciding to get them all drinks from the fridge as they were all getting thirsty. While that was happening, those who were at the couches and chairs got ready to watch some T.V. for a bit.

"Now, let's relax shall we?" Denki told the others with a smile plastered on his face.

And with that, he used the T.V. remote to turn on the now fixed television.

However, they became a bit surprised when they saw that it was the news channel that first appeared. They were about to change it before they heard the newsman speak up.

 _"More Pro-Heroes have shown up at the aftermath of the battle took place," The newsman explained to the audience watching, as pictures of a section of Musutafu showing many corpses of an unknown group of armored villains littering the landscape, as well as the bodies of casualties, "An unknown group of villains have shown up from nowhere started to attack the bystanders around them. So far, we've estimated there to be around eighty casualties."_

"What the heck?!" Those watching the T.V. shouted out in both shock and even horror by what they were seeing on the screen.

Hearing the newsman got everyone else attention as well, as they too were eye widened in shock and horror from what they just heard. A large group of unknown villains killed that many people? How the heck did no one see a group that large coming?

"That's horrible." Ochaco muttered from what she just heard.

"Yeah, what in the world happened to cause that though?" Kirishima replied to the brown haired girl, as the Hardening-Quirk user was just as shocked by the horrible news he just heard.

Yuukan, Tensai, and Sawako were just as shocked, though they were also saddened greatly by the loss of life that took place as the three drank their drinks, with Yuukan lifting his mask up enough to drink, while part of Tensai's helmet's skull design opened up to only reveal his mouth to drink.

While they did this, the newsman spoke up once more for the rest to hear.

 _"Thankfully, an unknown woman appeared on the scene and wiped out the group of villains while more Pro-Heroes showed up afterwards," The newsman explained to the audience watching, "Strangely though, and it's unknown if this is a joke or not, the unidentified woman who stopped the villains claims to be the granddaughter of the Number One Hero Endeavor."_

The moment those words were spoke, all three siblings spat out their drinks before swiftly turning their heads around as their eyes widened in a comical manner as well as shock, though only Sawako's eyes could be seen this way, due to both of the brothers having their mask and helmet to block their faces.

"WHAT?!" The three shouted out loud from what they just heard, knowing only one person who could claim to be that.

They weren't the only ones caught off guard by this news as everyone else also widened their eyes in surprised by that piece of information. Shoto was probably the most surprised. Who would claim to be related to their family like that? Last time he checked, he wasn't an uncle to anyone, and none of his siblings had kids of their own either. So who would claim to be his father's grandkid?

 _"As of right now, the unidentified woman is currently with the Number One Hero, who we assume will soon provide us more answers eventually. We will bring more news about the attack and the culprits when more information is released." The newsman told the audience._

After seeing that, Denki then turned off the television, as he and everyone else were no longer in the mood to watch some T.V. after learning that.

"Let's just go practice for the Festival." Mina stuttered while she said that, hoping that would get their minds off of what they just heard.

"Yeah…" Jirou replied to the pink skinned girl, also feeling the same way.

Shoto was still surprised by the last bit of information about someone claiming to be related to the Todoroki family. It just wasn't possible; it had to be some joke or something. Hopefully the Half-Cold and Half-Hot-Quirk user would get more answers soon, he might need to call his home soon to find out.

The three siblings on the other hand, had a similar though process, though with one little different detail. They KNOW who it was that can claim to be Endeavor's grandkid. And naturally, they couldn't help but freak out a little due to the possible consequences of that information being revealed.

 _'Yuki, what the heck are you doing?'_ The three siblings though at once.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to wrestle with a bear? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Radioactive mother lover**

Yuki was simply smiling widely at the large man before her, not at all bothered by the narrow eyes of the Flaming Hero Endeavor that was aimed directly at her as she and him were sitting across from one another, a small round table being the only thing separating them.

Currently, the mostly white haired woman was at the Todoroki residence, in the main living area. After the whole battle with the forces of the Shadow Cult, the red haired man took the woman back to his home in order to get some answer from her. Endeavor, or his real name Enji, was bent on getting answers, in order for both him and the Hero Association to understand who she was and who the enemy she took care of was.

Of course, there was also the fact that this younger woman before Enji claimed to be his granddaughter for some reason, so he hoped to get some answers about that too.

"This is a nice place you have here grandpa," Yuki spoke up, waiting for the larger man before her to speak up, "I remember this old home my family used to live in had a section of it that looked like this place. My mother really likes the tradition Japanese look of a home after all, I mean, who wouldn't? Tradition is the best after all!" She went on with her words, still unbothered by the intense gaze she was getting from Enji.

The door of the room opening got Enji to look at to see his daughter Fuyumi entering with a pitcher of tea in her hands as well as cups, hoping that this would ease the atmosphere between her father and the unknown girl.

"Uh… here you both go." Fuyumi Todoroki told both her father and the unknown woman that her dad brought back to their home, as she put the cups on the table before pouring the tea for the two to drink.

"Thank you." Enji told her in a small voice, getting the white haired with red streaks woman to be a bit surprised by his simple answer. Then again, in her eyes her dad did start to try to be more… what's the word she would use? Calmer, she guessed?

Yuki didn't reply to the woman, but she did had an unusual large smile as she looked at Fuyumi, which merely confused the somewhat shy woman a little as Yuki accepted the cup of tea the other woman gave her. Why did the girl her dad look at her like that?

"Fuyumi," Enji started to tell her daughter, getting the mostly white haired woman to snap out of her own thoughts for a moment before look at her dad with a bit of confusion, "Can you give us a moment? I need to ask this woman some questions, alone." He requested from his daughter.

"Of course, dad." Fuyumi managed to reply back to him despite her own nervousness due to the serious air that filled the room.

With that, she finished pouring them tea before the daughter of Endeavor then left the room, taking the now empty pitcher of tea with her before closing the door behind her.

It was silent once more in the room that both the Number One Hero and Yuki were in before Enji figured he would get this whole thing out of the way and get some answers from this unusual woman.

"Alright… Yuki was it?" Enji started to say, getting the woman on the opposite side of him to fully look back at the red haired man, "Here's what's going to happen. You are going to answer every single question that I have, and if you don't, let's just say you won't like what happens. Do you understand me?" He told her with a glare.

Despite the glare, Yuki simply smiled as she waved off his threat.

"Of course grandpa, whatever you need answers too I will deliver." She told him, getting a tick mark to appear on Enji's forehead.

"Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not your grandpa." Enji replied back to the woman, getting tired of her calling him that when it's not true.

"Yes you are," Yuki spoke back to him, her smile still present on her face, "You are my grandpa, and I got one of my quirks due to your own passing down to me, cause that's how genetics work." She told him.

Enji merely stared at her. He did remember the other Pro-Heroes who were in the area when the battle happened saw this woman take down that large group of villains use two quirks, with one of them being his very own to what they claimed to have seen.

"I don't have any grandkids, so how could I even trust your words?" Enji questioned back at her once more, ignoring the large smile still present on her face.

However, much to Enji's own surprise, the large goofy smile that was on the mostly white haired woman's face then faded away before a much more serious expression appeared on her face.

"Alright," Yuki started to say to him, any joking or naive she once shown completely gone, "I will tell you everything. It may be hard to believe, but what I'm about to say is the truth."

Enji, a bit taken back by how the woman's carefree and happy personality took a complete one-eighty to a more serious one, then gazed back at her intensely one more.

"Proceed." The red haired man told her.

And with that, Yuki went on to tell him everything.

'AT THE U.A. DORMS'

Yuukan was bored.

After the whole revelation they all saw on the T.V. not that long ago, needless to say that he, along with Tensai and Sawako were a bit unsettled by how things would go for them. At the very least, they now know that their sister Yuki was alright elsewhere, though the masked individual was still a bit worried that some kind of consequence will come from this.

Right now, the masked male was relaxing in the main living area of the dorm on the couch, while the rest of Class 1-A were doing their own practicing for their music performance. The dance team was outside working on their moves, with Sawako out with them to see how they did. The staging team was in another room in the building, with Tensai with them to see if he could help them out with any technical things they might have planned. And for the band team, they were also in another room practicing their band performance, if the faint sound of smashing of drums as well as the faint sounds of yelling from a certain Explosion-Quirk user were any indication.

But for Yuukan, he was bored.

' _There has to be something for me to do.'_ Yuukan thought to himself. If only he wasn't force to stay on the school grounds by the Pro-Heroes who work here, then he could be out there trying to find his other brothers and sisters.

But then, an idea came to him.

Yuukan, now having an idea what to do to pass the time, looked up to check around him to see if anyone was around to see him. Seeing the cost is clear, he then used his quirk to create an acoustic guitar of blue energy as he lay back on the couch.

He knew that his father was just outside with the others, but he and everyone else was too busy with their dance practice, so the chance of him getting caught was really slim. At least he hoped.

However, he didn't say any attention to mind before, with a deep breath, he begun to play the energy made guitar as his voice spoke up from him once more.

 _I'm a vagabond_

 _A Cowboy from the desert_

 _I used to be a sailing stone but now you're on my microphone_

 _When I laid my eyes on you I thought you weren't to break_

 _To leave you standin' all alone_

 _I felt the need to take you home_

 _But you say that I am not your kind of a man_

 _And I don't understand_

Yuukan's voice filled the air as he played his energy-made guitar, sitting up slightly more as he got more into the mood.

 _You got me feeling like a radio_

 _Like a radio_

 _Like a radioactive mother_

 _That is why I have to dance on my own_

 _Feeling bad to the bone_

 _Like a radioactive mother_

 _You got me feelin' like a radioactive mother lover_

If it weren't for the mask he wore, one would be able to see the grin that was on his face, showing that he was enjoying himself as he played and sang the song.

 _So the times are near_

 _And so are you my lady_

 _It used to be a different game_

 _I'm still the same_

 _I'm a manly man_

 _I went riding in the land of great confusion_

 _I don't know how to make you mine_

 _What take to know your way to find_

 _But you say that I am not your kind of a man_

 _And I don't understand_

As he got more into it, the masked individual then jumped up from the couch before he continued on with his music and singing, all while moving to the music he was unleashing through his quirk and his voice, tapping one of his feet to go along with the beat of the music and singing he was doing.

 _You got me feeling like a radio_

 _Like a radio_

 _Like a radioactive mother_

 _That is why I have to dance on my own_

 _Feeling bad to the bone_

 _Like a radioactive mother_

However, since Yuukan was too busy playing the song, singing it, and enjoying it, the masked male didn't notice the doors to the dorm building opened up, nor did he hear the shuffling of feet as they entered through the door.

 _Would it kill you to give a guy like me a chance?_

 _Would I kill you if you refuse me all I stand?_

 _You got me feeling like a radio_

 _Like a radio_

 _Like a radioactive mother_

 _That is why I have to dance on my own_

 _Feeling bad to the bone_

 _Like a radioactive mother lover_

Yuukan found himself right in the center of the main living room as he went on to finish his song, and if it weren't for his hood and mask, anyone would be able to see the happy smile that was plastered on his face as he went to finish his music.

 _You got me feelin' like a radioactive mother lover_

And with that, Yuukan finished playing the song he played and sung, before taking his breath as he calm down from his guitar playing and singing, not to mention how he moved along with the music. But hey, at least he had something to do.

Before the masked individual could continue to play another one to pass the time, for some reason he had the sudden urge to turn around.

With that and a puzzled expression on his face, the masked male slowly turned toward the door of the dorm building…

…Only to see nearly the entire dancing team standing there with surprise faces, or in his sister Sawako's case, a look of shock and horror. The only ones who weren't present were Izuku and Mina, with the two still practicing outside.

Yuukan completely froze in his spot when he saw everyone else looking at him, as Sawako looked at him like he just did something completely stupid.

Though, right now, Yuukan was inclined to agree with her about that.

' _Aw… crap.'_ Was the only thing running through the masked male's mind at that moment.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **The song here is "Radioactive mother lover" by Smash into Pieces.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I just updated this story like a few days ago, but I'm going to update this story anyway.**

 **Now, some of you might be confused as to why Yuukan and Sawako would be all "Oh no!" from some of the others seeing Yuukan played that song. I will try my best to explain it in the chapter, but if needed, I will put a better explanation at the end of the chapter.**

 **Just know that when I do things like this, it's all for fun. This is what this site is about after all. Like an anime girl from an anime I have yet to watch once said, "Fun things are fun".**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The talent they inherent**

It remained silent in the main living room of the dorm building, as Yuukan merely looked back at most of the dancing team with a nervous and shock expression. However his masked blocked this from being seen by the others. As for those who just saw the dancing and signing masked male, they all had surprised faces as they continued to stare at the masked individual. Sawako herself still had her shock and horrified expression from seeing her brother busted for doing what he did.

Needless to say, it was a rather awkward silence.

"Uh…" Yuukan tried to find the right words to say at this moment, but was failing miserably.

Hearing the masked male trying to speak, this got the dancing team to snap out of their surprised before they all had both interested and excited expression appear on their faces.

"That was so cool!" Ochaco exclaimed with a smile as she ran to the masked teen, who was taken back by the sudden brown haired girl appearing right in front of him.

"That was rather impressive." Tsuyu admitted as she and the other members of the dancing team approached the masked male, as Sawako stayed in her spot with her nervous expression toward her brother.

"What kind of song was that?" Satuo questioned, as he never heard of a song like that before. Or at least not from what he could remember.

"Yeah! That sounded so amazing! Did you make that song yourself?" Tooru questioned Yuukan as the invisible was just as excited and amazed by the song like Ochaco and the others were.

Yuukan merely backed away slightly due to the group getting all up in his personal space and if it weren't' for his hood and mask, they would have seen his nervous and somewhat fearful look on his face.

"I… well… no I didn't make that song, my father did." Yuukan admitted in a quick paste, not thinking about what he was saying.

And it was at this moment did the masked teen realize what he just said out loud.

 _'SON OF A B*TCH!'_ Yuukan thought to himself. Why the heck did he have to tell them that?!

Sawako's face returned to a horrified expression from hearing her brother just shouted something that Tensai just stop her from saying to their father earlier before they all saw the news with Yuki making a scene for all of the television audience to see. Everyone else though was too focused on Yuukan to notice her expression however.

The masked male's words got them dancing team to be surprised.

"Your dad made that song?" Ojiro questioned with surprised in his tone, as everyone was just as interested about this new information from one of their new dorm members.

Yuukan, while still nervous and feeling stupid for blurting that out, sighed as he calmed down a little, but not that much as he spoke up to the other students of Class 1-A.

"I mean… kind of? More specifically he remade it as well as others," Yuukan admitted to them. Seeing their confusion, the masked male then went on to explain as he could, since he didn't have much choice as to get out of this, "What I meant by that, is that my father had a hobby of finding and remaking songs that were lost years ago, during the time when quirks first started to appear. While many things, like the Mario franchise and Disney managed to survive for the past two centuries, the same couldn't be said for other things that are no longer around today. My father managed to find many old and damaged songs that used to be around back all of those years ago, and then he remade them. Thus, like the song I sang, he completely revived the music by rewriting them, singing them, and even making the music all by himself-."

The masked male then kept going on saying similar words, completely unaware of his muttering completely taking over as he kept going on. The others, while surprised what they were told by the masked teen, couldn't help but feel a bit weird out when they heard him going on muttering on and on. This was like Tensai and Izuku all over again.

"Yuukan." Sawako managed to speak up, getting over her shock, seeing there was no point about keeping this secret, at least for the most part.

Hearing his sister speaking up, this got the masked teen to snap out of his muttering before he chuckled nervously.

"Oh… sorry about that." Yuukan apologized to the others.

"Uh, no it's fine," Ochacho assured Yuukan, even though the brown haired Zero Gravity-Quirk user found it a bit odd how Yuukan also had that muttering habit like Deku and Tensai. Getting back to the subject at hand though, she went on with her words, "So your dad makes music basically?"

"Yeah… you could say that." Yuukan replied back to her.

"I guess your dad must be really talented to do something like that, not to mention how everyone would be awed listening to him." Tenya stated to the masked male with a smile.

"Actually…," Everyone turned to see Sawako being the one to speak up, as she had a small frown on her face, "No one really knew that our dad could do that until years later. Despite the love he had for it, since it was something he enjoyed, he always thought of himself as mediocre. Due to the troubles he had growing up; he thought that if anyone found out about it, they would only make fun of him. Music is something he loved to do, but believed that he wasn't that great and though everyone would make fun of him for it." The brown haired girl explained to the others, her frown still present on her face.

Hearing her words got the group to feel a bit angry, due to remembering how Tensai explained that their father was quirkless when growing up and was bullied for it. The idea that because of what their dad gone through crushed him to thinking that anything he did would give him hate filled them with sorrow for the man, and anger for the bullies who put those kinds of thoughts into whoever the father of the three siblings was.

"He must have eventually told his friends right?" Shoji asked, seeing how the two siblings before him and the others know about their father's love and talent for music, then their parent must have come clean about his music making hobby eventually.

"Well, more like they found out by accident," Yuukan explained to the students, as they all turned to look at the masked individual once more, "While we can't remember how it was found out, we do know it happened by accident. But, like friends do, our father's friends and our mothers thought he was amazing when they found out. Even our aunt, who is an expert and talented on music herself, thought he was amazing." The masked teen told them, referring to a certain Earphone Jack-Quirk user who was currently with the rest of the band team at the moment.

While his masked blocked his face and expressions from being seen, a small yet soft smile appeared on the masked male's face as he went on to speak about this.

"So yeah, our father loves to make music, since it's one of the things he can do in peace without being judged, not like there was a need for that fear in the first place. It's one of things he can do to also help him vent about anything that may be bugging him." Yuukan told them, knowing a few songs that many would no doubt find… aggressive, which would be shocking considering who their father was.

The dancing team was surprised to hear about all of this from the brother and sister with them. While they still didn't know the full details, the idea that the two siblings were opening up, as well as hearing about this music talent that their dad managed to show to others, got them to all to smile.

They couldn't help but want to meet the siblings' parents someday.

'OUTSIDE OF THE DORMS'

"No Midoriya! You're doing it wrong. It's more like this!" Mina told the struggling One for All-Quirk user, as the pink skinned woman then did the dance move she's trying to teach him once more.

Since the rest of the dance team managed to complete the dance moves they needed to learn before taking their break, the Acid-Quirk user was trying to help Izuku with the same dance move, seeing how he was struggling to get it right unlike the others. While Ashido knew that these kinds of things would be hard for him, seeing how he never danced before in his whole life, it was still a bit struggling to teach him, even though she knew he was trying his best.

On the bright side, it made the sweet feeling of accomplishment and victory that much sweeter when the dark green haired teen managed to get the moves right, just like with the other dance moves they managed to learn so far.

Izuku, getting a determined look on his face, attempted to do the dance move the pink skinned girl showed him once more. If the growing smile on Mina's face was any indication, he was getting better and more accurate this time.

"That's right! There you go Midoriya!" She told him with a bright smile on her face, getting the dark green haired teen to blush a little from seeing the smile on her face. However, his own smile grew as he got kept at it.

"Hey, I'm getting it!" Izuku exclaimed happily, seeing how he wasn't messing up the dance move so far. While it was taking everything he had to not mess it up, he was doing it!

Of course this was when the universe decided to be a d*ck to him.

The moment after he said those words, one of his feet happened to slip on a conveniently placed pebble, causing him to stumble to the ground. Mina, seeing the falling Deku, tried to help him from hitting the ground.

However that failed as the dark green haired male crashed right into the pink haired female, causing them both to fall right into the ground with a loud thud. This got some dust to be flung up into the air due to their impact on the ground.

"Ow…" Izuku grumbled, trying to recover from the fall as he lifted himself up a little, using his arms and knees to keep himself up from the ground, "Mina, are you alri-?"

The dark green haired teen stopped himself before he noticed the position they were in.

Mina was below him, as he was hovering right over her. Her eyes widened as a somewhat embarrassed look was on her face. It took another moment to realize what their position looked like, as his own eyes widened.

It took another full minute before one of the two reacted to this predicament.

"GAH!" Izuku shouted out loud before jumping away from the pink skinned girl, before he clap his hands together in front of his face, his eyes now shut tight as a large blush was seen on his face, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!" He apologized in a quick motion, his blush and embarrassment only growing because of this.

Mina managed to sit back up; while her own face was blushing due to the position they were previously in.

"No, it's fine Midoriya. It was just an accident." The pink haired girl assured the apologizing male.

Hearing this got him to stop, but it didn't ease the now rather awkward air that now filled them. Both of their hearts were beating like crazy, and their blushes didn't die down at all.

"…Let's just go back into the dorms for now." Mina suggested while stuttering a little from her own words, still a bit surprised and embarrassed by what just happened with the two of the.

"Yeah…" Was all Deku managed to reply back to the Acid-Quirk user while stuttering himself, his own blush still dominating his face.

The two didn't say another word, as they both got on their feet before they headed back into the dorms. Their faces still had their blushes, and their hearts were still beating much faster for some reason.

 _'What the heck was that?'_ Both Izuku and Mina couldn't help but think to themselves, as they hearts still beat like crazy, trying to get over their awkward position they found themselves in due to Izuku's tripping during the dance practice.

But… why did that felt so nice to them though?

 **There we go. Chapter done.**

 **So in case I didn't explain it well in story, I will try to explain it here. Since MHA takes place roughly around two centuries, or at least that's what implied, from our present, it would be no surprise that if some things were lost to history when quirks first showed up. While maybe much of Japan's music remained, we can't say the same thing for music in other countries in the world. So Deku managed to find these now old broken songs, before remaking them himself. Sorry if that explanation still sucked, I'm not good at explaining things.**

 **Why did I add this in? Because I wanted too. Its fun, I like to see how a music talented Deku would be like. I guess you all could consider this a nod to a future MHA story idea I have, which is basically a My Hero Academia version of my Fairy Tail story "The Music of Natsu", but instead of Natsu, it's Deku.**

 **So anyway, what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to strangle a tree? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Heart of a Dragon**

It was completely silent in the main living room, as Enji merely stared at the mostly white haired woman in front of him in completely shock, if his surprised widened eyes were any indication. Yuki herself merely remained her sitting position, waiting for the red haired man before her to say or do anything.

For the Number One Hero, he was having a hard time believing what he was just told. Like, this girl was from the future? That just sounds absolutely absurd! What was more absurd was the fact that apparently this girl that is right him is not only from the future, but is his daughter's kid? And that his own daughter was only one woman of others with Yuki's dad?

And not only that, but Yuki's dad was the same boy who his son fought against in the Sports Festival?!

Yuki continued to remain silent as she saw the shock slowly fade away from her grandpa's face, before the man then gave her a narrow stare.

"…Everything you just told me…," Enji started to say to the woman before her, his glare not fading away, "…That just sounds absolutely absurd… only a mad man would believe you."

Yuki's didn't seem to react to the red haired man's words, most likely seeing that the man before her would no doubt find what she told him insane. She couldn't blame him, like anyone would have a hard time believing anything that she just informed him of.

"But…"

Yuki's face looked a bit surprised a little when she heard the Flaming Hero continue on with his words. His glare slowly fading away as his face merely had a blank look on it.

Despite everything that this woman just told him, despite how crazy it all sounded, he didn't see how it could be a lie. Throughout the whole talk that Yuki was willing to share with him, not once did he detect any sign of deceit or some other sinister motion. He could see and sense nothing but honesty and truth in her words.

"No matter how insane your words were, I don't see any reason or sign that shows me you're lying." Enji admitted to her, as he himself calm down from her narrow eyes from earlier.

A small smile then appeared on Yuki's face, glad to see that she managed to convince her grandpa the truth.

"May I ask one more question?" Enji asked her, getting the woman across from him to look back at him with full attention.

"Of course grandpa." Yuki told him, her smile not fading.

"Is she happy?"

This got the mostly white haired woman to be confused. Seeing the puzzled expression, the Number One Hero figured he would be more specific.

"My daughter, Fuyumi, is she happy in your world?" Enji asked Yuki once more.

This got Yuki to be surprised for a moment, as she looked down at the ground for a moment. But this didn't last long before the woman looked back up at the Flaming Hero with a large smile on her face.

"Yes, she is." Yuki told him, her smile never fading from her face.

Enji merely looked at the woman before him once more, before he sighed. There were still a lot of things that the man didn't know, like who was the other siblings of Yuki were. There was also the fact that the woman before him seemed to avoid answering questions about her dad in her world, so there were a few things that the woman didn't seem to be ready to tell him just yet.

But right now, those answers could wait.

"If she is happy…," Enji started to say, before looking straight at Yuki once more with a more clam expression, "Then… then that's good enough for me." If Fuyumi was truly happy with the boy that won her heart, despite the fact that there are others, then he won't interfere with it.

Yuki merely smiled brightly at the man before her, glad that he seemed to accept that her mother would be happy and loved by her father.

Unknown to them however, right outside the room, a certain mostly white haired woman remained there, listening in on the whole conversation between Yuki and Enji…

…And her face was completely red.

 _'EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!'_ Fuyumi thought to herself, as steam could be seen coming out of her head, and her blush didn't seem to be going away, if anything it was only growing bigger.

She had to hear all of that wrong! The boy who her younger brother fought in the Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya, if she could recall, she gets together with him?! How did that happen though?! That didn't make any sense! Also isn't he rather young compared to her own age?!

Not that she was old or anything, she wasn't dang it, but still! And yet there are others too?! What was this, a Harem Manga or something?!

Swirls appeared in her eyes, as steam still emitted from her head. Maybe she should lie down for a little bit, to help clear her head.

Yeah, that would help.

'ELSEWHERE'

Ryuko Tatsuma, or known by the public as Ryukyu, was having another day of doing her job.

Currently, the Number Nine Pro-Hero, along with a few other Pro-Heroes with her, was currently handling a group of villains that showed up trying to rob a bank, and was currently going after them.

Right now, in her Dragon Form, she along with a few other Pro-Heroes were currently giving chase to the group of thieves, who were in a vehicle trying to get away as far as they can from the chasing heroes.

With the group of villains, one of them turned around to see the approaching Dragon Hero along with the others.

"They're getting on to us!" The villain who turned around shouted to the others, who all growled in anger from what they were just told.

"Gah! One of you do something to slow them down!" The driver shouted at the others, knowing that they would be caught at this rate.

"On it!" Another of the thieves replied back.

With that said, the man then stood up before making his way to the back of the vehicle before bringing both of his hands out.

"This should slow them down!" The villain shouted out loud with a smirk.

And with that, large amounts of smoke then burst forward from the man's hands before the smoke went on to cover the entire road behind them.

Seeing this got Ryukyu to widen her eyes, before with a mighty shout, she used her wings before blowing the smoke away in an instant. However, seeing that the vehicle with the group of villains vanished, the woman in her Dragon Form muttered a curse to herself before she continued on in one direction.

"Split up! We can't let them get away!" She told the other Pro-Heroes with her, who all gave their respective answers before they all split to different roads of the city, knowing that the group of thieves went in one of the directions.

Back with the group of villains, one of them looked back only to see no Pro-Heroes behind them so far.

"I think we lost them fellas!" The one villain told the others with a laugh.

"They might still be searching for us, so keep an eye out!" Another of the villains told the others, knowing that they can't relax just yet. For all they know one of them may show up out of nowhere and get to them.

The driver turned his head back to the one who just finished speaking; before he himself went on to say something.

"Oh quit freaking out! All we need to do is to keep driving and then we'll be home free!" The driver told his fellow thief with a laugh.

And with that, the driver turned his head back to the road to continue driving…

…Only to see something land right in front of the approaching vehicle.

"What the-?!" The driver shouted out loud in shock, getting everyone else in the transport's attention.

Hitting the brakes, the vehicle begun to come to a screeching halt, however it would not be fast enough to stop. Seeing the approaching vehicle attempting to stop itself, the unknown figure then slam their fist right into the vehicle's front.

This naturally got the vehicle to come to a halt, while destroying the front of the machine in the process. Those who were in the transport went flying out of the broken vehicle due to the unknown being punching the machine.

"Gah!" They all shouted as they landed on the hard concrete road.

One of them turned around, recovering from the sudden shock, before seeing the unknown entity grabbing and lifted the damaged vehicle in the air. Turning around, the being then looked directly at the villain, who's eyes widen in horror when they saw the newly arrived being about to bring down the damaged vehicle onto him.

"W-Wait-!" The villain tried to plead, stuttering a little when he spoke his words.

However this went unheard, and before anyone knew it, the unknown entity brought slammed the vehicle right into the man, causing a loud crash noise as well as a small explosion to emit from the collision, leaving a flaming damaged vehicle in place.

Seeing one of their friends basically killed by this unknown entity got the others to widen in horror, before they all gritted their teeth in anger as they all stood back on their feet.

"You b*stard!" One of the others shouted before charging at the unknown being, claws coming out of the thief.

Not wasting anytime, the Claw-Quirk user charged after the unknown being, planning to take this threat down. However, this wouldn't go very far as when the man got close enough, one of the large wings coming out of the unknown being's back then slammed right into the man, knocking him into the ground and out cold.

Before the others could react or take action, the entity then charged right at the closest villain, before slamming their fist right into the villain's skull with enough force to cave a dent in the man's skull, effectively killing the thief as they crashed into the ground due to the force of the punch. Without wasting a second, the being then jumped into the air before slamming their feet down upon one of the other villain's, causing a small crater to form in the road. This also killed the other villain he just slammed his whole body weight down upon.

The last villain, shaking in fear from seeing most of his allies dead, let out a scream before launching more smoke to try to slow down the unknown being who showed up. This failed however, as the entity merely used his wings to blow all the smoke away. And before the thief could make another move, the unknown individual then charged right at him before slamming their head right into the villain's own, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious due to the force of the slamming of the head.

And with that, the group of villains were defeated.

"There they are!" A voice of a Pro-Hero was heard as they along with a few others showed up at the scene.

However, they all stop and froze when they saw the sight before them.

"What the…?" One of the Pro-Heroes muttered to themselves when they saw the being before them all.

Before anything else could happen, Ryukyu arrived, still in her Dragon Form only to see the sight before her. Landing on the ground, she changed back to her normal body, before walking to where the other Pro-Heroes were at. Her eyes widened a little when she and the other Pro-Heroes saw the being responsible for the damage.

Standing before them was a male who looked to be around seventeen years old. His arms and legs were completely covered in green colored dragon scales, and his hands and feet looked more like that of a dragon than that of a normal human, complete with five fingered claws, and his feet only had three front dragon toes and one back one. The sides of his stomach and chest also had scales on them, while the rest of the waist up looked normal like a humans. He was bare-chested, with only everything from the waist down was covered in some sort of dark silver metallic armored leggings, with only his dragon-like feet being the only thing uncovered. Two giant dark green colored dragon wings were seen coming out of his back, and a skinny green colored dragon tail was also seen coming from behind him. The male also possessed wild and messy dark green hair with a few strands of blonde were visible, and had some bangs going over his right eye. His green colored eyes were slit, had sharp teeth, and had some green dragon scales on the side of his face. Two dragon-like horns were seen coming out of his head, which were also green colored like the rest of the dragon scales and body parts he possessed.

All in all, the male looked to have a body of a humanoid dragon, with only some parts remaining with skin like that of a human, like most of his chest, stomach, and face.

Seeing the Pro-Heroes, as well as seeing the Number Nine Hero herself, the male then grinned at them before waving his right hand at them.

"Hello there!" He greeted them with a smile.

This got Ryukyu to snap out of her shock and daze, before narrowing her eyes at the humanoid dragon-like male before her.

"Who are you?" She questioned, as she and the other Pro-Heroes remained vigilant, as they were unable to tell if this guy was a threat or not.

He merely smiled at her once more.

"My name is Nylocke, and my favorite food is pizza!" The now identified Nylocke told her, while saying a fact about himself to lighten the mood.

 **Ta-da! Another of the kids appeared, and he's like a dragon-like mutant.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to drink acid? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to despise or like, or to point out how terrible I am at describing things and using the same words over and over again, whatever works.**

 **I suck at describing things I know.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Pink Demon and the Awful Womanizer**

"Ah… now that was a nice restaurant. I should go back there sometime." A male's voice was heard as he was walking away from the place he just finished eating at to fill his need of food.

Now walking the busy streets of Musutafu, was someone who looked to be around sixteen years old. The male had unnatural pink colored skin, and has unruly and messy dark green colored hair, similar to both of his parent's hairstyles. His eyes were black colored with his irises being the color of green. Two dark colored horns were noticeable sticking out of his head. His attire consisted that of a black suit, a white shirt underneath, and a black colored tie. The male also wore black colored dress shoes. An odd detail about the pink skinned male was the somewhat glowing green crack-like marks visible on the right side of his neck and right under his chin coming from the collar of his clothing.

"Alright, now where do I find that big school?" The pink skinned male questioned to himself with a puzzled expression on his face.

If what he would recall from his memories in his younger days, then his parent's school should still be around. The only problem is that he can't remember where in the city it was located before it was leveled to the ground back in his time. He could just ask for some directions, but that's boring and lame. Finding it all by himself was way more fun.

"Man, if only I had a quirk that can give me the power to locate buildings. That would be neat right about now," He muttered to himself, before he stopped walking as he thought about it more, "Wait, no it wouldn't. That would be boring. I can't beat the crap out of people with that kind of ability."

Shaking his head as he sighed, the dark green haired male simply continued his movement through the city, hoping to spot a giant building that would look like the school that he remembered seeing in his childhood. Like a big famous school shouldn't be too hard to spot and identify right?

As he passed by an alleyway, too busy in his thoughts, he was caught unaware when a chain then wrapped around his waist, getting him to blink two times in confusion.

"What the- ACK!" The male started to ask before shouting as he was then dragged roughly into the somewhat dark alleyway.

This also got him to fall flat on his face like an idiot, getting him to let out a groan before he slowly managed to get up. At least to the best of his abilities when there's a chain wrapped around him for some reason.

Before the pink skinned dark green haired male could question what just happened, a few chuckles got his attention as he looked up from his position.

"Well, well, well, look what I managed to drag in boys." A man with a chain sprouting under his wrists stated with a grin on his face.

"A fancy looking shrimp walking around in OUR part of town it seems." Another man chuckled as he had a beak for a mouth like a bird.

"Someone dressed as him no doubt has some goods on him we can take." A third man told his buddies with a grin on his own.

Blinking in confusion for a moment, the pink skinned male then realized he was just grabbed by a bunch of low life villains. He sighed, which got the three alleyway villains to look at their hostage with confusion, seeing that he didn't seem scared of the three in anyway. The male then looked back at three with a bored expression on his face as he spoke up to them.

"Hello you three, I would love to stay and chat with you all, but I have places to be, things to do," The dark green haired male informed the three villains before him, his bored expression still present as he went on, "So how about you remove this chain that's currently wrapped around by body, let me go in peace, or else things will end badly for you, capiche?" He asked them.

This merely got the three alleyway villains to grit their teeth in anger by how bored this guy sounded. Did he think they were weak or something?!

"You think you can just talk to us like that punk?" The third guy questioned as he made his way over to the bored pink skinned male. The villain then grabbed the dark green haired individual by the face with his left hand before going on with his speaking, "You should think twice before talking down to us like that! We will have to give you a good beating to make you understand!" He told the suited sixteen year old with a smirk, hoping that would scare him.

The teen however merely sighed once again from the older man's words.

"Look…" The suited teen started to say once more, sounding like he was about to say more words to the three villains.

Before he went on though, his right hand without warning enveloped itself with acid. And it was too late for any of the three villains to notice this before the pink skinned male then brought down his acid covered hand onto the villain's arm that was holding his face, effectively cleaving it off as well as the chain that was wrapped around his waist.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The third villain shouted out in pain as he held on to his now handless arm. The other villains merely widen their eyes in shock from seeing their friend loose a limb from the suited teen.

The pink skinned dark green haired teen's acid then hardened around his hand, before he shattered it as it fell to the ground.

"Let's try this again shall we?" He asked the three villains with his bored look on his face still there, who all looked back at the smaller male with wide eyes and looks of hatred, "You all will let me go, and I won't have to melt your flesh off or pound your bones to dust, and I will be on my merry way without a care in the world. Or I will melt your flesh off and pound your bones to dust. So what will it be hooligans?" The teen asked them once more, hoping that they would just have to let him go without having to get blood on his suit.

The three villains merely glared at him with anger and hatred.

"You just cut off my hand! I'll kill you for that you punk!" The third man, who was still clutching onto his handless arm, as the other two villains nodded in agreement with their friends.

"You're regret messing with us!" The Chain-Quirk user shouted as he and his two allies got ready to take this teen on.

The dark green haired suited teen merely sighed once more as he looked to the ground.

"Suit yourselves. Cause after this…" He started to say, his head still looking down to the ground.

He then looked back up to the three villains once more. However his bored expression as gone, and in its place was a sadistic smile plastered on his face, which honestly freaked the three alleyway villains out.

"I'll be with you for the rest of your lives."

And with that, the pink skinned male then charged right at the three before him.

'MEANWHILE ELSWHERE'

Two girls were currently seen discussing whatever came to mind as they exited the clothing store they were currently shopping in. Bags of clothes were seen hanging from their arms as they happily talked about whatever the current subject they were discussing was.

As the two females continued to do this without a care in the world…

"Well hello their ladies." A male's voice in a flirty tone got the two girls attention, as they turned their heads to the side to see who just spoke up to them.

Walking towards them from the same sidewalk they were on, a male who looked to be around seventeen years old was seen approaching the two ladies. He has wild and spiky black colored hair that went down pass his neck, and had bluish green colored eyes. He wore a white suit with a black shirt underneath it, and a white colored tie. The seventeen year old also wore white colored dress shoes to match the rest of his clothing.

The male then managed to arrive up right next to the now confused and rather uncomfortable two girls, as he gave them his flirtiest smile he could give them.

"Forgive my sudden appearance, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you two were." He told them, his smile still present on his face.

"Uh…" Both of the females only got out from their mouths, having no idea what to say to this guy.

Before they could get a word out though, the white suited teen then pulled two roses from… somewhere, before handing them over to the two girls.

"Here you go my beauties," He told them as he then walked passed them, giving them a flirty look once more, "Have a wonderful day."

And with that, the black haired male then continued on his way as he waved at the two women behind him.

 _'Heh, I nailed that.'_ He thought to himself with a cheeky grin on his face, knowing that he dominated that and won those women's affections.

 _'Who was that weirdo?'_ The two girls thought to themselves, a bit weird out by whoever that guy was.

The black haired man then continued strolling though the streets while humming happily to himself, like there was not a problem in the world. Granted, there was a problem in that his siblings are who knows where and the enemy is out there, but other than that, there was nothing to make him worry over.

His thoughts would be interrupted when he heard a loud clash coming from around the building he was passing by. His curiosity getting the best of him, he turned his head around the corner of the building to see what was going on.

The white suited male's eyes widened when he saw a robbery taking place in a bank down the street was talking place. So far, it didn't look like any police or Pro-Heroes have shown up yet either.

In the bank, currently civilians who were laying on the ground to avoid danger from the group of villains attacking and robbing the place. One of them had what looked like bombs in his hands, as the rest hurried to grab the money from the vaults.

"Hurry up you idiots, before any of those Pro-Heroes show up!" The man with the bombs in his hands shouted to his companions.

"We're hurrying you dolt!" One of the thieves shouted back at their bomb man.

"If any of them do, just threaten to blow up these people here! They would have no choice but to let us be!" Another of the robbers exclaimed with glee present in his voice.

Hearing that got the civilians who were stuck to only be filled with more dread and fear. They could only hope someone would come and save them soon.

As the villains laugh as they continued their heist, they didn't noticed a large pink cloud appearing as it got closer to the group of villains.

"Ahahahahaha- wait, huh?" The villains with the bombs in his possessions ceased laughter as he noticed the pink colored cloud going over him and to the other thieves, "What the heck is… this… crap…?"

He struggled to finish saying as he inhaled the pink particles of the cloud, before falling flat on his face, dropping his bombs in the process as he was now sleeping.

This didn't went unnoticed by the other villains, as they ceased what they were doing to notice the large pink cloud that was now covering them as well as seeing their now unconscious friend.

"Oh no! Don't tell me it's the Pro…Heroes…" Another of the villains started to shout, before slowly dozing off himself, which was followed by the rest of the villains.

And with that, the entire group of villains then fell flat on either their faces or backs, as they doze off to the land of dreams.

All the civilians were both relieved and confused by seeing rescue appear, but not in the form of a young lad wearing a white suit as he walked into the large lobby.

"Sleep tight little thieves~," He muttered out in a sing along voice, "The heroes will put you behind bars soon~."

The black haired teen, after saying his words, then looked at everyone in the room with a cheeky grin on his face as he continued to walk over to one of the groups of people.

"Is anyone alright?" He asked as he continued to make his way over to one of the groups of people, hoping that no one was too hurt during this whole thing.

As he got closer though, a little girl then noticed what he was about to step on as he headed to their way.

"MISTER WATCH OUT!" The little girl yelled out in worry, which only brought confusion to the black haired male.

"Huh? What do you-?" The suited up teen started to question, unaware of the danger as he continued to walked toward the group of civilians…

…Only to step on one of the bombs that was dropped.

*BOOM*

As police and a couple of Pro-Heroes arrived onto the scene outside the bank, they were unprepared for when a certain white suited male was seen launching from the building and into the sky, screaming like a little girl as he flew though the air, far from everyone else's sight.

 **There we go! Both Isamu and Suimin have now appeared as well.**

 **…I wonder where Suimin will end up landing or crashing into? Guess we will have to find that out in another chapter.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to tackle an iceberg? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I just updated this story like a day ago, but you know what? I don't care, have another chapter for you all to judge whenever you like it or not. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeen: Dropping In**

In the dorm of Class 1-A, everyone was present, taking a break from their practices for the upcoming Culture Festival. Thus, everyone was getting lunch for the time being to fill their empty stomachs. All that practice makes one hungry after all.

A few of the students were a bit confused earlier when Izuku and Mina seemed a bit troubled by something. However any questioned about that was quickly assured by the two that nothing was wrong. Not seeing a reason that they were lying, those who were confused eventually dropped it.

Right now, some of the students were talking to one another, while others, which also included Yuukan, Sawako, and Tensai, were just focus on getting food into their stomachs.

"Man, everyone is so focus on this Culture Festival huh?" Sawako asked her two brothers, who sitting right next to her at the counter in the kitchen area.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be. This Festival seems like a lot of fun to take part in." Yuukan replied to his sister, as Tensai finished swallowing his piece of food. The part of the helmet that covered his mouth was opened once more for him to eat and drink.

"I wonder if there will be any other kind of performances other than this class's music part." Tensai wondered out loud.

"Yeah there are other things that will happen after our own performance." Sero spoke, as he was standing behind the counter getting a drink of his own.

The three siblings turned their head to the black haired Tape-Quirk user, seeing that it was him who spoke up to them.

"Like what?" Sawako questioned him, as he smiled widely at the brown haired girl that looked a lot like Uraraka.

"If I remembered correctly, then I heard from Midoriya that Class 1-B will be doing a play of sorts after our own performance. And then after that, the Miss Con will take place." Saying that last even got him to smile more widely, a bit excited for that event particular, for obvious reasons.

Seeing the Tape-Quirk user smiling like that got the three siblings to be confused, blinking their eyes to show their puzzlement. Though, only Sawako's was visible, due to Yuukan and Tensai wearing their mask and helmet.

Back with some of the others who were currently sitting on the couch, Kaminari was all running around in a circle, same for Mineta as they were excited to get back to practice so they can get ready for the festival upcoming in a few days.

"I'm so excited for this!" The blonde Electrification-Quirk user exclaimed, as he was getting more pumped up for the upcoming Culture Festival.

"Calm down Denki," Kirishima told his friend, though a smile was also on his face when he said those words, "We still have a few days to prepare for it."

'I know that, but I can't help it!" He replied back to the red haired teen with his excited expression still on his face, "Imagine all the people cheering us! Imagine all the girls that will be cheering!" That last part got some of the others to sweat drop, while Mineta agreed with his fellow pervert.

"We can't get too excited for it," Jirou started to say, as some of the others turned to look at the Earphone Jack-Quirk user, "We still need to focus on preparing for the Festival. If we get too relaxed or too excited, it may hinder our progress."

"She's right. We need to remain focus on our practices." Yaoyorozu spoke up in agreement with the other girl.

Before anything else could be said however, Jirou then got a confused look on her face. This didn't unnoticed by the rest of the class, if their puzzled expressions were any indication.

"What's wrong Jirou?" Hagakure asked the purple haired girl.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kyoka questioned back at the rest of the class, getting them to be confused.

"Hear what?" Aoyama asked, as the usually twinkling teen didn't hear anything personally.

The moment he asked that question, a faint noise was then heard by the entire class inside the main room of the dorms. Naturally, this confused everyone present.

"What the heck is that?" Ashido questioned out loud, confused by the weird noise they were hearing. Whatever it was, it was getting louder like it was closing in.

"I don't know, but it sounds like someone screaming." Jirou told the pink skinned girl, as her hearing was more chance thanks to her quirk.

Yuukan then stood up from his seat at the counter, as he listened more closely to the faint yelling.

"Hang on," The masked male started to say, getting everyone else's' attention to turn to the hooded individual, "Unless I'm mistaken, that sounds an awful lot like-."

He didn't get the chance to finish as before anyone knew it, a loud crash was then heard right outside the dorm. Without wasting a second, the entire class then ran outside, with the three siblings following suit after them all to see what the heck caused that.

When they got outside however, they didn't see anything unusual. There was nothing in their sites that showed that something crashed anywhere.

"What the heck? What caused that crash?" Tokoyami questioned, as the Dark Shadow-Quirk user, as well as everyone else, didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Tensai however, quickly used his sensors to locate whatever that may have caused that loud noise. His scanners didn't take long before the armored male then turned his head upward toward the building they just bolted out of.

When he saw the source, he couldn't stop himself from blinking twice in puzzlement.

"Uh… guys?" Tensai started to say loud enough to get the others to look at the armored male.

"What is it Tensai?" Sawako asked her brother.

The armored teen didn't say anything as he merely pointed above them all at the walls of the building. Seeing him pointing upward, everyone's gaze followed the direction where Tensai was pointing at.

What they saw got them all to be confused and surprised.

Stuck to the wall, mainly due to slamming first into it, a certain black haired white suited teen was seen, slammed into the outside wall a few floors above where they were all standing.

"…Who is that?" Ochaco questioned.

No one could answer her before they saw the white suited teen detached from the wall before slamming back first into the ground a few feet from where the class was at. A pile of rubble from the loose stone of the wall also fell, covering the black haired male completely into a pile of rubble.

Not even a second later though did the male then stood up from the pile of rubble, facing the opposite way of the others, shaking his head before he dusted his shoulders and arms off.

"Well… that could have gone better," The white suited male stated, before looking confused as he looked around, "Now where the heck am I?" He questioned out loud, still oblivious to the group behind him.

Class 1-A merely looked at the new arrival with confusion and wariness, more so the latter in Bakugo's case. Yuukan, Tensai, and Sawako however, fully recognized the white suited male.

"…Suimin?" Yuukan, Sawako, and Tensai spoke the teen's name in confusion.

Hearing his name being called, he turned around only to see one of his sisters and two of his brothers standing behind him with surprise and confusion. Immediately seeing the site of three of his siblings got a giant smile to appear on the white suited male's face.

"Yuukan! Sawako! Tensai!" The now identified Suimin shouted with glee as he got out of the rubble before making his way to his brothers and sister.

He tripped however when he slipped on a small rubble, getting him to fall flat on his face, much to his siblings amusement. He quickly recovered though, getting back on his feet as he looked at his three siblings with his smile still intact.

"You three are alright!" Suimin shouted with joy once more; glad to find a few of his siblings and saw that they were alright, even if him finding them was an accident.

"Of course we are. Nothing can keep us down for long, you know that." Tensai told the white suited male with a smile on his own, even though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see, as he covered his mouth earlier before they came outside.

Suimin merely smiled widely at the three before he got a confused look on his face once more, turning his head around to look at his surroundings once again.

"Hey, where are we exactly?" Suimin asked his siblings, as he had no idea where he ended up at.

"We're on U.A. High's grounds, more specifically in the area where their dorms are located." Tensei answered the confused black haired male, who looked surprised by the answer of the armored male.

"Wait, you mean that one school that our parents used to go to before it was-." Suimin started to say to his siblings.

However he couldn't finish his words before Yuukan charged at and slammed his fist right into Suimins head, getting the white suited teen to clutch his head from the hit.

"OW!" he cried out before he looked back up to glare at the masked male, "What the heck was that for?!"

"Watch what you're saying in front of the others." Yuukan whispered to the white suited black haired male, who blinked in confusion by his brother's words.

"The others?" He questioned, not knowing who he was referring too.

Tensei merely pointed his thumb behind him, as Suimin then looked behind the three siblings to see what the armored male was pointing that.

His eyes widened when he saw the puzzled class of students, who were merely watching the four with confusion and interest, more specifically when he saw a certain dark green haired teen among the students.

Seeing his eyesight was toward them, Tenya took this opportunity to speak up to the newly arrived male, who he and the rest assumed was one of Sawako's, Yuukan's, and Tensei's siblings.

"Hello there!" Iida greeted Suimin, who only continued to look in their direction, "You must be one of their brothers I assume?" The bluish black haired male guessed.

However, his greeting went unheard by Suimin as he walked over to the group of students. More specifically, Izuku, as the white suited male was now standing right in front of the dark green haired male. Seeing now close the other male was to him, Midoriya couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as well as confused.

"Uh… is there something wrong?" Izuku stuttered a little when he spoke those words, not getting why Suimin was so close to him and staring at him like that.

The dark green haired student didn't get a response as Suimin walked around him in a circle, keeping his eyes glued to the somewhat smaller male before returning to his spot in front of him, his eyes still not moving anywhere else.

However this would end as Ochaco, seeing how uncomfortable Izuku was getting from the black haired male's staring, went to poke at his shoulder, getting his attention to turn to the brown haired girl.

"Uh… Suimin, was it? Could you stop leaning in to him like that? It's kind of weird." The Zero Gravity-Quirk user told the white suited male. While no one else said anything, they had similar thoughts as Ochaco did, seeing how nervous Deku was getting.

Hearing her words got Suimins to widen his eyes, realizing what he was doing before he back off with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. I… uh…," Suimin tried to come up with a excuse, before speaking once more, "I thought he looked familiar to me for some reason that's all." He answered, and lied, surprising Izuku and the others.

"I do?" Midoriya asked him, wondering how he reminded the black haired male about something.

"Oh, maybe it was from watching the Sports Festival?" Asui questioned, as Suimin widened his eyes from that, seeing that as a good excuse to cover what he was actually doing.

'Yeah! That was it! I saw you in a replay of the Sports Festival." Suimin stated, even though it was a lie, he figured it was better than to say the truth.

At least for now. He just knows that his brothers and sister will probably hit him if he told the class who he actually is.

Before the conversation could continue however, Yuuken then walked over to his brother before grabbing him by the arm, confusing the white suited male.

"All right, while chatting is nice and all, we need to take you to the principal." The masked male told his brother.

"What? Why?" Suimin asked, not getting as to why he needed to meet the guy who's in charge of the school.

"Because we need to let him know that you're here. And let me do the talking. Knowing you, you'll just blurt out whatever comes to your mind." Yuukan told his brother.

With that, the masked male then dragged his annoyed brother, who muttered a "How rude" due to Yuukan's words before being hauled by his brother of the same age. Seeing how they were heading to the main school building, both Sawako and Tensai figured they would follow them.

"We will go with them." Sawako informed the others of the class.

"Would you like one of us to accompany you?" Momo asked the brown haired girl that looked a bit like Ochaco, wondering if they would want one of them to go with them.

"Nah, we'll be fine. You all just go focus on your stuff for the Festival." Tensai assured Class 1-A.

And with that, the armored male and the brown haired girl followed their two brothers.

 **There we go. Another chapter done. I hope to get the reveal about them being Deku's children soon, so this chapter is just another step closer to help me get to that point.**

 **So what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Greetings everyone, it is I once more to plague the internet with another story to poison your eyes with.**

 **I think I finally decided how to get the secret about Deku finding out about the siblings being his kids from the future. I kind of wanted to do it in a different way first, but I figured the original way can be used for later for something else. I will try to get to the reveal soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: The Chase is on!**

A groan emerged from Fuyumi as the older sister of Shoto slowly opened her eyes as she awoken from lying down on the couch, as she fell asleep from trying to cool her head down from what she overheard. It didn't take too much longer for her to fully open her eyes…

…As the face of Yuki greeted her vision.

"Hello sleepy head!" Yuki spoke up with a cheerful tone.

"GAH!" Fuyumi shouted as she literally jumped up before falling back onto the couch on her butt. Luckily she quicklt recovered from original shock before she saw that it was only the two quirk-wielding seventeen year old female.

Yuki blinked in confusion by the older woman's action.

"You okay there?" Yuki asked her, as Fuyumi only got more nervous, remembering how the female before her was her own daughter from the future, a daughter who she has with the same boy that her younger brother was friends with and fought in the Sports Festival.

Needless to say, the mostly white haired woman didn't really know what to do or say at the moment. Steams was emitting from her head as she saw the girl before her that she apparently gives birth too in the future.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine." Fuyumi stuttered while she spoke those words, and her nervous blush and the steam coming off of her head were still present for the world to see. Yuki merely blinked twice before she once more smiling brightly, showing off her teeth.

"If you say so." Yuki replied back to her, her small still present on her face.

Hoping to change the subject, mainly so the mostly white haired woman didn't have to deal with his embarrassment, Fuyumi spoke up once more, getting Yuki's full attention once more.

"Where did my dad go?" The mostly white haired woman asked the younger mostly white haired woman, as she didn't see the giant man anywhere.

"Oh, grandpa had to go. He got a call from other Pro-Heroes, saying that they needed his help with a mission." Yuki informed the other woman in the room.

Hearing her call her dad grandpa didn't stop Fuyumi's face from lighting up in red once more. This didn't go unnoticed by Yuki, who merely sat down at the couch next to the older woman, which didn't help ease the Todoroki woman at all.

"Oh yeah, you did overhear our talk didn't you?" Yuki asked the woman, getting it out of the bag.

That alone got Fuyumi to nearly erupt like a volcano if the steam emitting from her head and how red her face was proved anything. For the older woman, she nearly felt her heart stop as she waved her hands all over the place in a frantic manner.

"WHAT-?! NO I-! I DIDN'T-! I MEAN-!" She tried, and failed, to find the right words to say, her embarrassment only growing by the seconds.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh a little from seeing the woman that will one day be mother acting like this.

"Don't worry about it. It was going to be known eventually, might as well be now than later right?" Yuki asked her, to which Fuyumi didn't reply as the older woman merely sank into her seat, her face still completely red, getting another laugh from Yuki, "I know you may have questions, but how about we cool off first?"

With those words spoken, the younger mostly white haired woman then reached out to the table in front of her, before grabbing the remote to the television.

"Let's relax with some nice television shall we?" Yuki asked the still embarrassed Fuyumi, who didn't reply as she was still feeling too awkward by this whole thing to say a word without making a fool out of herself.

Yuki merely smiled at her mother once more, before turning on the T.V.

When she did however, Yuki's smile faded as a look of confusion appeared on her head as she saw what was on.

"What the…?" Yuki muttered in puzzlement, which didn't go unnoticed by Fuyumi, seeing the confused woman.

Looking back at the T.V., Fuyumi herself got confused when she saw what was live on the television.

'ELSEWHERE, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

In a dark warehouse, a cloaked figure was seen entering the abandoned building, completely covered from the naked eye. The unknown figure wasn't in a hurry, as the being took it's time entering the large building.

Inside the building however, high above the cloaked figure, a certain blonde haired teen was seen, licking his lips with a knife in his hand as he observed his target below. A lone figure in a dark building hiding their body? Yep, like those he's been hunting, it just screamed bad guy.

And so, he, the good guy, will put an end to them.

"SURPRISE!" He shouted out with glee as he jumped down from the roof before slamming right on top of the figure before thrusting his blade right into their back.

Seeing this he easily laugh out loud, enjoying another wave of victory in his hands, as well as the thought of more

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- huh?" He laughed before stopping, a look of puzzlement appeared on his face as he felt the body below him.

Noticing something was off, he pull the cloak right off before his eyes widened in surprised. Instead of a villain or an actual body, it was merely a drone of some kind. Blinking twice in confusion, he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"…What?" The man questioned as he scratched his cheek with confusion. Why was this cloak guy not a villain but a drone? Who does it belong to-?

"Freeze!"

Well, guess that answers that question.

The blonde male turned around only to see a familiar Homing-Quirk user along with a few other Pro-Heroes with him at the entrance of the building. Snipe, with his gun in hand, then started to speak loud enough to keep the blonde teen's attention on him.

"So your one of the culprits whose been doing your own villain hunt," Snipe started to say, as he and the other Pro-Heroes kept their guard up in case the target before them tried anything, "While we do appreciate that your trying to do the right thing, this isn't the way to do it. The world can't be change like this."

The blonde male then lifted both of his hands up with a frown on his face, not liking the predicament he was in.

"Aw… come on. Why can't I have my fun? I'm allowed to do that back home, so why not here? You all just need to lighten up." The blonde teen replied back to the Pro-Hero, who kept his weapon aimed at the teenager.

"Look, just stand down and come with us, and we won't have to use force." Snipe told the blonde male, who only pouted in annoyance.

"I have a name you know. Don't you know it's rude to not let people introduce themselves?" The blonde asked the Pro-Hero.

 _'What is he planning?'_ Snipe questioned, seeing how the male seemed too relaxed despite the situation he was in. This only got the man to keep his guard up as he figured he might as well know the identity of this man, "Alright, tell us your name, and then we'll take you in."

The blonde still had a frown on his face for a moment, before he merely grinned with a smug expression.

"My name is Chino…" He started to say…

…Before a black portal then opened up below him, making him fall right though, shocking Snipe and the other Pro-Heroes.

"What the-?!" Snipe started to say before he felt someone's feet slam right into his head before using his skull like a launch pad, shoving him into the ground.

Quickly turning around, he and the others then saw Chino dashing right out of the building, having opened a portal right above Snipe's head to land on to make a run for it.

"And I'm a free man!" Chino shouted while laughing hysterically.

"After him! Don't let him get away!" Snipe told the others, before he and the other Pro-Heroes dashed right after the teenager, refusing to let the murderer get away from them all like this.

Now away from the warehouse and now in the busy streets of Musutafu, Chino was seen running in the middle of the street as he was laughing like a maniac. Those who were driving in their vehicles had no choice but to dive out of the way, or stop their breaks as the blonde male kept on jumping from car to car, or when there weren't any traffic, just kept running through the streets of the city.

"Hah!" Chino continued to laugh as he ran by foot, "I'm the best at escaping! Believe me-!"

He was interrupted when a familiar giant woman dived right to him from behind a building, making sure to hold her hands down on the spot where the blonde teenager was at.

"Gotcha!" Mount Lady shouted out with a grin, before slowly opening her hands to see the small man inside…

…Only to find him not there.

"Huh?!" Mount Lady questioned, as she stood completely up before using her large height to try to spot the blonde male, putting her hand above her eyes to try to focus on the tracking the male down, "Where did he go?!"

"I don't know but keep searching!" Chino exclaimed at the woman as he looked around, all while standing on top of her head.

A poker face appeared as her eyes widened in a comical fashion before she darted her eyes to look up above her, only to see the blonde teen standing right directly on her head while acting like he was searching. Feeling eyes on him, the teen looked back down to see Mount Lady's eyes staring at him.

"Oh hi there." Chino greeted the giant woman with a happy expression.

A tick mark formed on Mount Lady's forehead before she tried to snatched the blonde male from her head, only for him to jump off of her before a portal opened up taking him in before a nearby portal back on the street behind the large woman opened up as Chino dashed right out of it, continuing his running while laughing out loud.

As he ran from the now angry giant woman, Chino was once again caught off guard when the Pro-Hero Kamui Woods appeared from one of the alleyways.

"Got you!" The Arbor-Quirk User shouted out loud as he tried to use his quirk to bind the blonde man.

However this would prove futile as Chino merely opened a portal underneath him before reappearing from behind the Pro-Hero.

"Nope!" Chino yelled out as he continued to bolt down the road away from those who were chasing him laughing all the way as well.

"Dang it!" Kamui Woods shouted in anger before he chased right after the man, knowing that Mount Lady and Snipe would have taken a different route to cut Chino off from his running, if he didn't open a portal to bypass them of course. He could only hope that more Pro-heroes will show up to help grab the laughing blonde teen before he could get away from them.

While they continued their chase after the blonde teen, a helicopter was shown flying in the sky as the news reporters who were present in the flying vehicle observe the chase scene back down below, intending to show everyone in the entire city and even in Japan the action.

 **There we go, another chapter done. Looks like things are picking up as Chino is outrunning the heroes from being captured. What will happen next? Only I know… I think.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to help the Emus retake Australia? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know I just updated this like a day ago, but have another chapter already regardless. If you like it, great. If you don't, can't say I blame you.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: The power they inherited**

"I think that went well." Sawako told her three brothers, as the four siblings were making their way back to the dorms.

After Suimin fell from the sky and onto the school grounds, the sister and two brothers brought their white suit wearing brother to Principal Nazu to inform him of the new arrival. Thankfully for them, it didn't take too long for the small bear-dog-mouse-whatever anime he's supposed to be to go over a few things with Suimin about staying here on the school grounds, before the principal let them go.

And now, the four siblings were heading back to the building where they are now staying at for the time being, along with the rest of Class 1-A.

"Why do we have to go back to the dorm immediately afterward the talk? I wanted to see if I could find mom." Suimin asked his two brothers and one sister, wanting to see the woman that will one day give birth to him.

"Because we have to, we can't explore around the school grounds without having an escort with us. Besides, you would just blurt out telling her that you're her son." Tensai explained to his black haired brother, who only mumbled in disappointment about that, as the armored male sighed at his brothers miserly.

Thankfully for the four, it didn't take too long for them all to return to the dorm building they are all staying for the time being. Not wasting any time, the four siblings then entered the building with smiles on their faces, though Yuukan's and Tensai's faces were blocked from being seen due to their mask and helmet.

"We're back!" Yuukan announced their return with a cheer.

However, he didn't get a reply back, as Yuukan, Tensai, Sawako, and Suimin then noticed the entire class of students in the main living room watching something on the television.

Needless to say, the four siblings were confused.

"Uh… guys?" Tensai spoke up with confusion present in his voice, hoping one of them would snap away from the T.V. to notice their presence.

Thankfully one Tenya Iida did just that as the class president turn his head in a swift motion to notice the return of the four siblings.

"Oh! You four are back! Come over here! A live chase is on right now!" Tenya explained to them while making his usual hand gestures.

"A what?" Suimin questioned, as he and his brothers and sister walked closer behind everyone else, who were all sitting on the couches, chairs, or on the floor in front of the sitting furniture.

What they saw got the four to widen their eyes in both shock and slight horror. On the television, the news were recording live action high above the city, showing Pro-Heroes chasing a certain blonde teenager, whose laughter was heard even by the high news people in the helicopter above the city.

 _'CHINO?!'_ The four thought to themselves when they saw one of their more crazy brothers running away from the Pro-Heroes in the T.V. What the heck was he doing?!

'WITH CHINO'

"Ahahahahahahaha!" Chino laughed out loud as he continued to outrun the heroes who were chasing after him with no success.

Despite more heroes showing up to join in on the hunt, such as Ectoplasm and Vlad King, they still had no luck grabbing the laughing murderer. No matter where they cut him off at, the blonde teenager just opens another portal before reappearing right behind them or elsewhere to escape their grasps.

Right now, with Snipe and Ectoplasm, the two were running down the streets as the other Pro-Heroes had each taken a different route in hope to cut the one they are all chasing off.

"This isn't going anywhere!" Snipe exclaimed at his fellow hero as they both kept on moving, "No matter where we cut him off or surround him, he just keeps getting pass us!"

"Now is not the time to get frustrated," Ectoplasm replied back to the Homing-Quirk user in a calm tone despite their running, "We need to keep up the chase. He can't keep this up forever."

"And how do we know that? How do we know he just won't open another portal and get away completely?" Snipe asked Ectoplasm, as the two Pro-Heroes then turned around a building to keep running after the laughing teen.

"If he could do that, you think he wouldn't do that by now?" Ectoplasm asked the other hero, getting Snipe to widen his eyes a little, though his tan gas mask blocked this from being seen as Ectoplasm went on, "From what I've seen so far, it seems that the culprit can only open portals from a certain distance from himself. It isn't like how the League of Villains had the warp gate quirk user, who can open a gate to everywhere they please. Constantly having to open portals over and over again must be tiring him out. And when his stamina runs too low, we'll grab him." The Clones-Quirk user explained to Snipe.

Seeing the truth in his words, Snipe didn't reply back but nodded as Ectoplasm used his quirk to make more clones as they all dashed ahead of themselves.

Back with Chino, the blonde teenager was still laughing as he opened another portal to avoid another Pro-Hero before appearing further down the streets as he took off running again.

It didn't take too long though as Mount Lady, still in her giant form, reappeared as she tried to grab the running blonde on the streets once more.

"Stay still you brat!" The blonde woman yelled out in annoyance, remembering how he messed with her not that long ago.

Despite her attempt to grab the blonde male, Chino grinned as a portal opened blow him, sucking him in before reappearing right above the large woman's hand. He then started to run up the woman's arm, as Mount Lady tried to get him off by using her other hand to grab him. This failed to work however, as he then jumped off of the giant woman before using his knife to slice his left arm a little as he fell to the ground.

"Let's try something else for now!" Chino laughed out loud as he plummeted to the ground, his left arm now bleeding a bit from his own self inflicted wound.

Then, to Mount Lady's shock, the blood leaking from his arm then shot out like a thick piece of rope before the end of the stream was manipulated to look like a hook before it clutched onto a nearby tall building. Chino then laughed out loud before he swing around the building.

"He has another quirk?!" Mount Lady shouted in surprised. The woman remembered hearing from those who saw the blonde man before this chase saying that they saw him use two quirks, both being the portal one and the blood manipulating one, but she thought those rumors were fake! How was it even possible for someone to have more than one quirk?!

Chino laughed out loud as he then retracted the blood back into his wound, before opening a portal and going through it, as he then showed up back on the streets below before he bolted once more.

"Hah! That was fun! I was like that one comic book hero that people read about centuries ago! What was his name again?" Chino thought to himself as he pondered while he ran, "Spiderman? No that wasn't it. Maybe Manspider? Yeah, that must be it!" He smiled brightly as he kept running, "I was like Manspi-"

A flame covered punch to the face got Chino to cease talking before the blonde teen crashed to the ground like a rag doll a few yards away from his usual spot, letting out a groan as he slowly got back up on his feet.

"Ow… well that wasn't very nice." Chino questioned as he looked ahead to see who it was that just punched him.

His eyes widened a little when he saw none other than the Number One Hero Endeavor himself standing not to far from where Chino was originally at.

"So you're the one causing this trouble," Enji started to say, as he stares down at the blonde teenager before him, "To think it has taken so many heroes to chase you down. I have to admit, that's no easy feet."

The tall man however then glared at the younger male as his flames radiated from his body, before speaking once more.

"But this chase ends now. Give up, and no further harm will come to you." The red haired man told the blonde teen, who was breathing slightly hard due to his running and constant use of his quirks.

Chino merely stared back at the man while taking in breathes, before he looked around.

The rest of the Pro-Heroes begun to show back up as well, surrounding the blonde. Mount Lady was still in her giant form, blocking one end of the street he was in, Ectoplasm, his clones, and Snipe then arrived to the scene to his right, Vlad King and Kamui Woods also showed up to his left, and many other Pro-Heroes who aided chasing after him also showed up.

"Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place." Chino muttered to himself when he saw himself surrounded completely by a circle of heroes. This wasn't fun, not fun at all.

Chino then looked back up when he then noticed a news helicopter circling the air high above the city around him and the other heroes. This got a massive grin and excited look to appear on his face. He was on T.V.? Was all of this live?

"Cool! I'm on T.V.!" Chino shouted as he waved at the helicopter above them all a hello.

This got Endeavor and the rest of the heroes to gain a sweat drop when they all saw him do that. Was this guy seriously right now? He was surrounded and outnumbered yet he was getting excited that he was about to be turned in on television?

 _'What an unusual kid.'_ Endeavor thought to himself, before refocusing to the task at hand. This guy needed to be brought in, and that is what he and the rest of the heroes around him will do.

With that thought in mind, Endeavor spoke up loud enough for Chino to focus back to the large man before him.

"Alright, listen up, you have two choices here to take," Enji started to say, before he went on before Chino could reply back to him in any way, "You either surrender now, and come with us in peace. Or we will have to turn you in the hard way. Now… what will you do?" The Number One Hero finished asking him.

Chino looked back at him, before looking up at the news helicopter, before back at Enji with a grin before he gave him an answer.

"I'm going to do the best I can."

Enji raised an eyebrow to his, as the other Pro-Heroes got ready in case the blonde teen tried anything funny again.

Chino then laughed before he started to speak in a sing along voice, an old song appearing in his head with his own twist as he went on.

"I can hear the cheering! Chino, what a guy~!" Chino started to go on as he raised his arms high above his head, "Payback time is nearing! And then our flag will fly! Against a blood red sky~!"

A big crazed smile appeared on the blonde's face, as he proceeded to finish and getting ready, a few flickers of green lighting starting to appear around his body.

"That's… my… lullaby~!"

And with that, he brought his arms down before a shockwave emitted from the blonde as he yelled out the last word to the sky for all to hear. This forced all the heroes around them, aside from Mount Lady due to her giant size and being behind everyone else, to cover their eyes due to the sudden shock wave that came from the blonde.

When the shockwave died down however, they moved their arms from their only to widen by the sight before them.

Standing there was Chino, but green lighting was flashing and wrapping all around his body, his muscle mass grew only a tiny bit, but it was still barely noticeable, even though one would have to look a bit harder to tell. Cracks formed on the ground due to the sudden burst of power from the blonde teen, who only proceeding to laugh as he finished shouting his words before hand.

For everyone who was watching this live, the sight of the lighting around the blonde's body, may bare a striking resemblance to a certain student back during the Sports Festival or more recently, during a hide out raid on a certain group of villains. For the student specifically, as well as a few others, if one could see though the camera showing the sight of Chino, one would no doubt see both absolute horror and shock of the look of their faces.

All because of the sight of Chino's quirk…

One For All.

 **…Yep.**

 **Here we are.**

 **The beginning of the reveal has started.**

 **What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back everyone!**

 **Now, I'm sure you all are confused by what the heck is going on. Like why does Chino have One For All? Do any more siblings have the quirk as well for some reason? Will I ever stop making no sense whatsoever?**

 **I could tell you all, but that would be spoiling a lot of what I have planned. So it may take a long while before you get a proper answer.**

 **Anyway, let's go on with the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: The Boogie Man**

Ever have the feeling like one's heart just stop even though it most likely didn't otherwise death would happen? What about the feeling of witnessing something that shouldn't be possible that it shocked and horrified one to the core? Or feeling like the color of one's face was drained as the horrified thing they saw caused that to happen? How about loosing control of one's jaw as it hanged from their mouth in shock and horror?

If there was a single right word for all of this, that's what Izuku was feeling at the moment.

Not only the dark green haired teen, but the rest of Class 1-A was also surprised and shocked when they saw the blonde teenager on the T.V. unleashed the quirk that was so similar to that of Midoriya's own. However, only Izuku and Katsuki were probably the most shock of the group. Well, more for horror in Izuku's case than Katsuki's.

"What the heck?!" Mina broke the silence as she shouted in shock from witnessing the sight on the screen before them all, "That guy's quirk looks so similar to Midoriya's own!" The pink skinned girl exclaimed.

For Yuukan, Tensai, Suimin, and Sawako, it felt like their hearts stopped as their jaws hanged from their mouths, their hair covering their eyes as the color drained from their bodies. Though, only Sawako and Suimin expressions could be seen, as both Yuukan and Tensai still had their mask and helmet to block their facial expression from being seen.

Izuku didn't understand! That blonde guy in the T.V., he was using One For All! How was that possible?! The dark green haired male had the quirk, not him! And how did someone like this guy even have the quirk?!

Bakugou, while shocked, turned to see the four siblings and their expressions, noticing how the four seemed to be more surprised and horrified for some unknown reason.

 _'They know something!'_ The Explosion-Quirk user thought to himself while giving the four a stern glare. He had a feeling that the four knew that guy being chased on the T.V., and they must know what the quirk he was actually using was.

As for Yuukan, Tensai, Sawako, and Suimin, only one thought were in their heads when they saw their crazed brother used One For All for the entire nation to see on television.

 _'…F**k.'_

'WITH CHINO'

( **Cue: "Oogie Boogie's Song" METAL cover by Jonathan Young** )

For some of the Pro-Heroes who were present, like Endeavor and the heroes who teach at U.A. High, they were surprised and shocked by the sight of the quirk that Chino was currently using. It was hard not to. It was the same quirk that one of U.A. High's students, Izuku Midoriya possessed that the nation of Japan saw during the Sports Festival, or from recently, the hide out raid on Overhaul's operation.

As for Chino, he merely laughed out loud once more when he saw their expressions, finding it hilarious.

"The looks of your faces are funny!" Chino exclaimed out loud, as he smiled like a crazed man, "But sadly I can't stay around to laugh at it more. I got to go back to finding my mom and dad now and go back to killing baddies!"

And before anyone of the Pro-Heroes could snap out of their shock, Chino, using One For All, then dash his way to a few heroes before bulldozing pass them like a bowling ball to bowling pins, getting them to fly into the air while yelling out in pain as he ran, laughing his heart out as he dashed much faster than he did before due to using his third quirk.

That got Endeavor and the others to snap out of their shock, as Enji then powered up his own quirk once more.

"After him!" The Number One Hero shouted out loud.

With that, he and the others then dashed right after the laughing blonde, with a few others like Mount Lady and Ectoplasm taking a different route in hopes to cut the blonde off once more.

Chino laughed out more as he continued to run from the chasing Pro-Heroes through the streets of Musutafu. Due to him using One For All, he had no problem just smashing his way through any obstacles like any vehicles that were in his way without slowing down at all.

The blonde looked up ahead to see a few of Ectoplasm's clones appearing not too far in front of them as they dashed right at him.

"Hah! Is that all you got?! Pay attention now!" Chino shouted before opening a portal in front of him.

Entering through it, another portal then appeared right above one of the clones of the Pro-Hero, before the blonde teen grabbed his knife to slice right through the small few clones, effectively making them vanish due to the strong enough force behind the hit.

"Got you!" The real Ectoplasm, along with Kamui Woods then appeared as they both tried to dash right at Chino while he was still.

Chino grinned before opening a portal in front of them, as both heroes were unable to stop their movement before going right through it, before ending up not to far from the teen as they both slammed into a wall of a nearby building.

"Come on! You gotta do better than that against me, the Boogie Man!" Chino yelled out with a large crazed grin before taking off once more using One For All to increase his speed.

It didn't take too long though for Mount Lady to appear once more, coming from behind a tall building as the blonde woman then tried to snatch the smaller male once more while in her Giant Form.

"Stay still!" She yelled out in frustration as Chino merely jumped over his hand as she tried to grab him, landing on the giant woman's arm.

"Never!" Chino replied with a smile as he then jumped off of her as he headed toward a nearby building.

Using his second quirk, the blood from his self inflicted wound on his arm earlier then shot out from his body once more, before the blood then wrapped around both of his arms completely, giving his hands and fingers a more sharper and menacing look. And with that, he then managed to grab onto the building's wall before using both his Blood Manipulation quirk and One For All to scale up the tall building, breaking the glass windows as he did.

While this happened Mount Lady tried to grab him without damaging the building he was climbing on, however Chino merely managed to jump out of the way of each attempt to grab him or open a portal that let him appear higher up as he continued to make his way up the building.

"See ya!" Chino told Mount Lady, as he got onto the roof top of the building.

Before the woman hero could try to grab him once more, Chino then brought the blood back into his wound before dashing and jumping right off the building before opening another portal for him to go through, before reappearing right onto the next building before doing the same action once more.

Now jumping from roof to roof, with the aid of his Portal Gate quirk, he once more laughed out loud as he continued this little chase that he found himself in.

"What's a nice tall building around here?" Chino questioned with a grin as he looked a round during his movement. It didn't take too long before noticing a rather tall building not to far from where he was at, "That will do! Hah!"

With that, he proceeded to make his way to the direction of the taller building in the area he was in.

During this, back on the ground, Endeavor, seeing the blonde teen from above, used his Hell Flame quirk to run up the walls of the buildings by heating the soles of his feet in order to head directly to the blonde teenager.

"I got you now!" Endeavor shouted out loud as he threw a large fire ball at the blonde.

Chino, seeing the upcoming attack, merely opened another portal in front of him as the attack went though, before it reappeared right above the other portal heading right back at Endeavor. Luckily though, the Number One Hero merely tanked it no problem before he continued to run up the buildings before jumping onto the roof of one.

However, he widened his eyes when he saw Chino already a bit away from him, reappearing on top of a large building as the blonde stopped running.

Chino, with a big grin on his face, looked down at the area around him on top of the large building he was now on. Looking up, he managed to spot the news helicopter once more as they continued to watch the chase below them, as an excited look appeared on the teen's face with stars in his eyes, like a child in a candy store.

However, before he could do anything else, Endeavor then jumped onto the roof top of the tall building, as Chino looked to see the Number One Hero before him.

"Enough of this chase. Come with me now or be in a world of pain." Endeavor demanded from the blonde teen, who merely laughed out loud once more.

"Aw… that's not very nice to talk to one of your grand kids like that you know." Chino replied back with an innocent smile on his face like he wasn't on the run for murdering who knows how many villains.

Endeavor froze when the words came out of the teenager's mouth, as Chino then grinned once more.

"Yup! You already met one of my sisters, who I saw you interact with on the T.V. a while ago. Just because I'm looking for my parents and killing bad guys doesn't mean I don't see what's going on in the news you know." Chino told him.

Wait a minute.

If this guy was a brother of Yuki, who was his daughter's child, and if the boy his son fought in the Sports Festival was the one who gets with his daughter.

Enji's eyes widened when the pieces were put into place. This blonde kid was one of Yuki's siblings that she told him about! One of the other kids that the boy his daughter gets with has with another woman! That explains why the blonde kid before him possessed the Midoriya kid's quirk!

"See? You understand now," Chino started to speak once more, as Endeavor snap out of his sudden revelation as he looked at the crazed sibling of his granddaughter Yuki, "I don't know why people are getting so upset when I got kill the bad guys, when heroes have done that before in the past you know."

Chino looked back up to see the news reporter flying around them in the sky once more, before he turned to look back at Yuki's grandpa again with a grin on his face. He then went on to shout loud enough for the news helicopter to hear him so those watching this live in their homes could hear.

"It's more fun and more right for our enemies to meet their death as their blood spills onto the ground! I help the good and I kill the bad! I protect those I care about and cut open those who dare to try to hurt them! That's the Midoriya way! Deal with it!" Chino finished shouting as he laughed at the end of his speaking while smiling like a maniac.

While Endeavor may not have been affected by those words as he figured out the relationship between the blonde teen and his own family, no doubt those watching from their homes seeing and hearing would react rather differently by the last name the three quirked user shouted.

Before Endeavor could try anything else however, Chino then grinned as he then jumped off of the tall building, getting the Number One Hero to widen his eyes.

"Mama! Papa! Don't worry! I'm coming to find you soon!" Chino shouted once more loud enough for the news helicopter to hear and record as he fell to the streets below him.

Endeavor however gritted his teeth, refusing to let the blonde get away from him just like that!

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted before jumping right at the blonde teen, who was laughing as he plummeted to the ground below them.

Chino then stopped laughing as he turned around midair before getting into a position like he was relaxing on a couch before waving at the man who jumped after him.

"Bye." Was all Chino stated with a grin.

And before he came into contact with the ground, a portal opened up right underneath him before he fell right into it. The black portal then closed as Endeavor then slammed onto the ground as he looked around only to see no Chino in sight.

"Dang it!" Endeavor muttered under his breath, seeing the blonde no where in sight.

'IN THE SEWERS'

In the dark sewers under the street, a portal opened as Chino came right through, falling flat on his face. However this didn't bug him as he quickly got back on his feet as the portal closed behind him.

A big grin was seen plastered on face as he deactivated One For All, happy that he managed to get away.

"Good, I still got it." Chino told himself with as his grin became smugger, glad to see that he was still a master at escaping.

And with that, the blonde teen then ran further down into the sewers with laugher heard throughout the tunnel, free from the chase of the Pro-Heroes once more, as he went back to his search for his mother and father before the Shadow Cult could find them first.

 **Welp, there we go. Looks like Chino shouted out about Midoriya before escaping from Endeavor and the other heroes. Wonder how the others will react to hear Izuku's last name from Chino. Only one way to find out I guess… next time.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kick a chicken? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've returned! A second chance to carve your skulls- uh I mean… uh… to give you all another chapter for you all to mock or enjoy.**

 **Yeah that was it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty One: The Truth Comes Out**

Silence completely dominated the main living area of the dorm. If one would to enter the building they would notice a few things. One, most of the students of Class 1-A would be eye widened in shock and disbelief from what they just heard. Second, Bakugou was himself eye widened and was more confused and in disbelief then shocked. And third, they would see Izuku as white as a sheet of paper, his hair covering his eyes as his brained somewhat shut downed from hearing his last name being mentioned by the unknown blonde teen in the television before he made his escape.

Oh, and Tensai, Yuukan, Sawako, and Suimin were also white as a sheet of paper as their souls could be seen coming out of their mouths from the shock and horror they witnessed on the television that their brother Chino just announced for the entire nation of Japan to hear.

The silence was broken when Denki snapped out of his shocked daze before looking at the horrified Izuku, who didn't seem to notice the look he was getting from the blonde teen.

"Midoriya! You never told us that you had a brother!" Kaminari exclaimed at the dark green haired teen, thinking that the blonde teen who just escaped from the Pro-heroes was related to Izuku. Like, how else would the guy know his last name and have the same quirk?

This snapped the rest of the students out of their shock as they also turned to look at the dark green haired teen, who was still in shock as well as horrified to really noticed the looks he was getting, as he only kept looking at the screen of the T.V. before him.

Thankfully though, or not depending on the point of view, Bakugou then spoke up as the ash blonde haired male had both an annoyed and accusing look on his face.

"He doesn't have a brother lighting dolt." He stated, getting the class, minus Izuku who was still in shock and the four siblings as they too were still horrified, to look at the Explosion-Quirk user in surprised.

"He doesn't?" Koda questioned, voicing the thoughts of the other students as they were expecting the blonde teen in the television to be related to their classmate in some way.

"If that guy isn't related to Midoriya, then why would he name drop him and have a very similar quirk?" Kirishima asked the ash blonde teen, who scoffed in annoyance.

"As if I would know about that!" Bakugou replied back to the red haired teenager, before he started to turn his attention to where the four siblings were next to them, "But I bet that these four here might kno- WHERE THE F**K DID THOSE F**KERS GO?!"

The sudden shout got the class to jump from the sudden shock, as well as getting Izuku to finally snap out of his frozen state before they looked in the direction where the four siblings were at…

…Only to not see them there anymore.

No one said anything, as they turned to the doors of the dorm building to see them opened, as well as the wall next to the doors having a Tensai-shaped hole in the wall, showing that the armored being didn't have the time to waste going through the door like his other brothers.

'WITH THE FOUR SIBLINGS'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three brothers and one sister screamed to the heavens as they ran as fast as they could through the school grounds.

"Where's the f**king exit?!" Suimin shouted as he and the other three siblings continued to make their way through the school grounds.

There was no point in staying here anymore. Thanks to their idiotic brother, their cover was basically blown. They can't risk anything else by staying here with the Pro-Heroes and the students. Not only they can't handle spilling the actual truth, but it was also safer for the students here this way.

"Shut up and keep running!" Yuukan exclaimed back at his fellow seventeen year old as they and the other two continued to bolt as fast as they could.

"When I get my hands on Chino I'm going to strangle him like a rag doll, rip him apart, sew him back together, and rip him apart all over again!" Sawako shouted with an anger expression as they kept running.

It was kind of crazy how scary Sawako could be when she lost her cool, if the frightened looks on her three other brother's faces were any indication. Though, Yuukan's and Tensai's faces were unable to be seen due to their mask and helmet.

Before they could continued to find the outskirts of the school ground and thus get away, a wall of concrete appeared in front of them, forcing them to stop their path as they came grinding to a halt with looks of shock.

"You know," A voice got their attention as they turned all around, only to look up and see the Pro-Hero Cementoss standing on the large wall of concrete he summoned to stop the four siblings with a somewhat amused expression, "If one wanted to try to leave the school without notice, they wouldn't be screaming to the top of their lungs."

Yuukan, Suimin, Sawako, and Tensai only looked at the Pro-Hero before they all hang their heads in defeat.

"Crap." Tensai muttered as the Pro-Hero jumped downed from the concrete wall and walked towards them.

'LATER'

Toshinori Yagi had no idea what was going on.

With some of the other Pro-Heroes of the school, they and him were all present when they saw the chase on the television. If it wasn't obvious enough, they were all shocked, more so for Yagi when they all saw the blonde teenager being chased unleash the quirk that Izuku Midoriya possessed, not to mention how the murderer who had the quirk also somehow knew Midoriya, or was connected to the family in some way when the blonde name dropped the dark green haired teenager.

The former Number One Hero wanted answers. How did that blonde guy who got away possess One For All? The quirk was with Izuku, his successor. The fact that the blonde had it despite Izuku having it still didn't make any sense to the skeleton-like man at all.

But now, he was going to get some answers.

The former holder of One For All was now standing in a large office, where he, along with Aizawa, Principal Nezu, Cementoss, the four siblings who were all sitting down on their own seats, and Class 1-A were present as well. While normally he wouldn't want the students involve with whatever case was going on, but since this was connected to Izuku, Nezu thought it was best that his successor and his class were present to get some answers from the four siblings, who did not look at all comfortable or happy to be here.

Yagi could also see the confused and worried look on Class 1-A's faces, especially Izuku himself as the former Number One Hero guessed that his successor had no idea what was going on. The blonde couldn't blame the dark green haired male, as he himself was just as confused. But hopefully they would get answers from the siblings.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Principal Nezu started to speak up, getting everyone's attention on the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he was supposed to be as he spoke up.

"Yuukan, Sawako, Suimin, Tensai, "Nezu started to speak, as the four siblings looked back down at the unknown animal Principal, as he went on, "When we all first met you, there was still answers that you weren't ready to give us, and we respected that. We were willing to wait until you all were ready before giving us more information about yourselves. However, we can't wait for you all to get comfortable about this anymore. You four know the male that the Pro-Heroes tried to hunt down on the news not that long ago. He has some sort of connection to our student here, Izuku Midoriya, and we get the feeling that you may know why that is." The animal Principal finished saying to the four.

The stares the four were getting from everyone else in the room didn't help with their comfort or the pressure that was now on them. Despite this however, they knew that had no choice but to say something, otherwise they were unable to leave the room at all.

Tensai was first of the four to speak as he sighed and looked at the animal Principal, though whatever expression he had was unknown due to his helmet.

"You're right… we do know the connection between him and Midoirya." The armored male stated, as his other siblings merely looked around that didn't involve looking at anyone's eyes.

"And what may that connection be exactly?" Aizawa asked him, as he too wanted answers about their connection to Midoirya.

The four looked at one another, before they looked over to see Izuku, Mina, Momo, Ochaco, and the rest of the students around them before they turned to look back at the small unknown animal Principal.

"…Remember you asking me about my last name, and I refused to tell because I said you wouldn't believe me if I told you?" Tensai asked the Principal and Eraser Head, who both nodded to the armored being's words.

Tensai, Sawako, Yuukan, and Suimin looked at each other nervously, well not so much in Suimin's case, but more so for the other three siblings, before Tensai spoke up once more, knowing that this was the moment of truth they have no choice but to tell them.

"Well… it's because… we're…" Tensai trailed off, getting to quiet for those around him to hear him finish.

This confused everyone.

"What?" Aizawa asked him, hoping for him to speak up once more so they could hear him finish.

This time it was Yuukan who spoke up as all the focus was now on the masked individual.

"He said that we're…" He too was unable to tell them as he trailed off and gotten to quiet to finish properly.

This also got everyone confused, or annoyed in a few of their cases like Aizawa and Bakugou's cases.

"Say that again?" Nezu requested, seeing how the two brothers were unable to finish their words before they trailed off and got too quiet.

Sawako then decided to break the news as she too started to voice her words out, getting everyone to look at her now instead of Yuukan.

"What they're trying to say… is that we're…" However, not even Sawako could have the courage to say the truth as she too trailed off and gotten to quiet for everyone to hear her finish her words.

Everyone was now getting worried that whatever they were trying to say was too worrisome, while a few like Bakugou were getting more annoyed from their question not being answered.

"Huh?" This time Ochaco spoke up as she too was worried by how they were struggling to answer the question. Was it really that hard for them to answer?

Suimin however had enough.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Suimin shouted out loud, getting his brothers and sister to jump from the sudden shout, as well as the students who were present in the room.

The black haired white suited seventeen year old then jumped up from his seat before anyone knew it, he was now in front of Izuku, who was now confused and a bit worried by the black haired teen being in front of him now.

"What are you-?" Izuku started to ask, but was unable to finish as Suimin then shouted out loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as the white suited male said the words that his siblings were struggling to say.

"WE'RE FROM THE FUTURE! YOU ARE OUR DAD! THERE I SAID IT!" Suimin exclaimed for everyone to hear.

"SUIMIN!" Yuukan, Sawako, and Tensai roared out in shock from how bold and loud he shouted that.

"What?! You guys were taking forever to say it!" The white suited teenager exclaimed back at them with a tick mark on his forehead.

However, the rest of the teachers and students froze when they heard the words that came out of Suimin's mouth. Many of them had looks of shock while their eyes were widened completely. Izuku was no exception.

"…Eh?" Izuku managed to mutter out, as he and everyone else present were still trying to process the information they were just given.

It didn't take long before he, as well as everyone else widened their eyes even more in shock before most of them shouted out.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

 **There we go. The reveal as happened. Suimin clearly didn't beat around the bush, heh.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to use a snake as a rope? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know it's only been a day again or something like that, but have another chapter regardless for you all to judge whenever you like it or not. Up to you.**

 **Also, forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but holy crap! How the heck did this story get over 500 follows already?! I'm not even that good! I mean, sure maybe 500 may not be a lot to most people, but to me that's a lot! Thank you all for enjoying this story so much... somehow… for there to be that many follows! I doubt it will get any bigger, but still, thank you all for liking this story even though it puzzles me.**

 **Anyway, how about we get back to the story shall we? We left off with Suimin shouting to them all that they are Deku's kids. So let's see how that goes shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two: Disbelieving Revelation**

To say everyone was both confused and shocked by the sudden exclamation of what Suimin said was an understatement. Even Nezu, All Might, Aizawa, and Cementoss were caught surprised by the words that spilled from the black haired male's mouth, but no one could really blame them for it.

These four siblings in front of them… were from the future? And they were their student Izuku's children as well? One may think it was crazy to believe such a thing.

Izuku, after he and the others stopped their shout in shock, was to no one surprise wide eyed and filled with disbelief and confusion, all while shaking rather nervously from learning of this revelation, despite how hard it was to actually believe the words that came from Suimin's mouth.

"THE F**K?!" Bakugou broke the silence as he marched up to the four siblings, as they all looked back at the surprised and somewhat angry ash blonde hero-in-training with nervous expressions, though Yuukan's mask and Tensai's helmet blocked their expressions from being seen to the others, "Do you honestly expect us to believe that crap?!"

To the Explosion-Quirk user, it couldn't be right that f**king Deku of all people would be able to have multiple children, let alone finding a girl that was willing to do the deed with him. The dark green haired teen, while he did get better with talking to the opposite sex, don't seem to have the guts to ask a girl out, let alone getting laid!

Sawako then spoke up; albeit nervously as her white suited brother told everyone in the room told them the truth of who they are, getting Bakugou to turn his full attention directly to the brown haired girl.

"We know that it may be hard to believe, but it's the truth! We swear it!" Sawako told the Explosion-Quirk user while stuttering a little, finding the glare she was receiving from him a bit hard for her to speak her words clearly.

"Uh…," Suimin interrupted them as they and the others in the room turned to look at the white suited teenager, "Does this mean I can go see mom now-?"

A whack to the back of the head from Yuukan was Suimin's answer as the black haired male cried out from the hit, holding the back of his head from the hit he got from his masked brother.

"You're not going to reveal _that_ you idiot." Yuukan told his brother. It was bad enough that they have to reveal to their father of this present era that they were his kids; they weren't going to go that far as to tell them who their mothers were, especially Suimin's mom. The masked male didn't want their dad to die of a heart attack after all.

"And why not?!" Suimin turned too exclaimed at the masked individual, forgetting about everyone else in the room at the moment, "You and Sawako got to see your moms already! So why can't I go see mine?!" The white suited black haired male questioned Yuukan.

His words however brought another round of silence from the other students, as well as confusion from the teachers and Principal from Suimin's words.

"…Moms?" Aizawa questioned with confusion, "As in plural?"

This was when Yuukan and Tensai then remembered telling the students about how their father ended up with multiple women, as the two, along with Sawako and Suimin who' faces warped into horror from what they just admitted, all looked back at the now frozen Class 1-A.

Their eyes were comically widened, as Izuku himself was hit the worse from the words that they heard and remembered from before, as he was as stiff as a cardboard cutout. Slowly, the poor dark green haired teen's face got more nervous, shocked, as well as more red. And before anyone knew it…

*THUD*

"GAH, DAD!" Tensai, Suimin, Yuukan, and Sawako all shouted in worry as they ran to the now fainted Izuku, whose head was emitting steam as his face was completely red, and his eyes were now swirls, and they could have sworn they saw his soul trying to escape from his mouth as well to add insult to injury.

Yagi was also surprised from this. Izuku, his successor, ends up having children with more and one woman in the future? Could that be a possibility for the blonde teen who got away from the Pro-Heroes managed to inherited One For All because of this? Then again, remembering how the blonde kid who showed off One For All for the nation to see acted so crazy and wild, how did a child of Izuku end up being like that in the first place?

For the students, they slowly looked at the four siblings trying to wake up the fainted dark green haired teen to no success with surprised and even a bit embarrassment in all honestly, even Shoto was effected despite his usual stoic expression he usual has.

"…He's a God among men." Both Denki and Minoru muttered as tears of pride went down their faces. They can't even be mad in all honestly that Midoriya apparently has better luck with women than they do. The fact that Izuku, despite being so innocent when it comes to the opposite sex, managed to get multiple women as lovers and have kids with them only made the two perverted students be proud for their classmate.

That got a few of the others like Jirou and Tsuyu to sweat drop a little from their classmates' words. Of course the two perverts of the class would find this amazing despite their own shock that Midorya of all people ends up with more than one woman like a Harem Protagonist in a manga or anime.

Principal Nezu, after getting over the initial shock, cleared his threat loud enough to get the students and siblings' attention once more. Well, for the four brothers and sister's case, only Yuukan and Tensai managed to look back at the dog-mouse-bear-whatever animal he's supposed to be Principal.

"Well… I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by this… information," Nezu started to say, as the unknown animal went on, "But, while I would like to ask more about who exactly is in your family, both sibling and parent wise, your answer raises another question. If you four are from the future… why are you all here then?"

That also got Sawako and Suimin's attention as they along with their two other brothers looked at one another with serious expressions, before Yuukan stood up from where his father was lying due to his fainting, as he spoke up.

"That is something we would not like to talk about in front of our father and our mothers who are present. If you wish for our reasons for being here, then let's us tell you in private, away from their ears." Yuukan told the Principal and the other Pro-Heroes in the large office with a tone that left no room for jokes or silliness. Like a commander telling their soldiers their mission as if they were about to go in a war zone.

The sudden serious tone that Yuukan had in his voice got everyone to be surprised, before Yagi, Nezu, Aizawa, and Cementoss then all understood that the reason that the siblings were here in the present era must be a serious manner.

"We understand," Nezu told them, as he turned to see Class 1-A as he went on to tell the class what to do, "Class, I think it's best if you all return to your dorm. I'm sure you all would want to make sure Izuku wakes up in a more comfortable position then the one he's in now." The unknown animal told them. Since Izuku fainted, it was best for the students to bring the dark green haired male back to the dorms until he woke up.

"I'll go with them, if that's okay." Sawako requested from the teachers. The brown haire girl didn't think she would do well to explain the situation that led them to the past anyway. She would leave that to her brothers.

"There's no problem with that. As long as one of you is here to explain your reasoning for being here, then of course you can return with the others." Yagi told the brown haired girl. Maybe it was best for at least one of the siblings to be around when Izuku to wake up in his opinion.

Getting the okay, Sawako then went to try to pick up Izuku, as he was still knocked out from fainting. Iida, wanting to help his fainted friend to get back to the dorms safely, ran over to help hold the dark green haired teen up with Sawako.

"You heard the Principal! Back to the dorms everyone!" Tenya told the other students. If it weren't for him helping Sawako to carry Izuku, then he would have made his usual hand gestures when saying that.

Not wanting to waste the teacher's time, the class then followed Iida and Sawako as they carried Izuku as they left the room, leaving All Might, Nezu, Aizawa, Cementoss, Yuukan, Suimin, and Tensai alone in the large office.

"You may begin when your ready." Yagi assured them, wanting to make them know that it's okay for them to take their time.

The three brothers looked at one another, before Tensai was the one who started to explain the reason they are here to the Pro-Heroes and Principal before them.

'OUTSIDE THE OFFICE'

"You guys need help with him?" Kirishima asked Sawako and Tenya, wanting to see if they might need some help to carry the fainted Izuku back to the dorm.

"No, we got him. Thank you though." Sawako told the red haired teen with a soft smile.

While the three, not counting the unconscious Midoriya, were ahead of everyone else, the rest of the students were back discussing revelation that they just learned from Suimin back in the office room earlier.

"I still call bullsh*t!" Bakugou exclaimed from the news, "There's no way that Deku of all people would have a girlfriend, let alone multiple ones!" It was still hard to believe for the ash blonde male that his rival would have something equivalent to a harem like some stupid anime or manga for dweebs!

"It's hard to believe, but from what we've seen it's clearly the truth." Shoto told the hot headed hero-in-training, getting him to glare at the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user.

Bakugou merely grunted before turning away, still finding this whole thing unbelievable. While the evidence from seeing the blonde brother of the four siblings on television using the quirk that All Might gave Deku was there, it all seemed too ridiculous to believe. Though a question did appear in his head, if the blonde guy from the news had the quirk, why would Deku give his quirk to someone who seemed too crazy? Unless there was something else that the siblings were hiding that involves One For All, something that the quirk did in the future that it didn't do before in the past.

"Still, who would have thought that Midoriya of all people would end up living every man's dream?" Kaminari questioned with a big grin, finding it all hilarious that the most innocent of their class ended up living what many womanizers wish to have.

"I know it's crazy yet amazing!" Mineta replied back to his fellow pervert, as he as well thought it was funny that Midoriya, despite being the most pure when it comes to the opposite sex, ends up with multiple women as lovers.

"You both are being perverted again." Tsuyu stated to the small midget and blonde haired teen, who both turned to look at the frog girl with hands raised in defense.

"We are not!" Mineta defended the both of them, as the Frog-Quirk user merely sighed from their usual antics.

"I wonder though," Mina spoke up, getting the class to look at the pink skinned girl with confusion, "Who does Izuku end up with?" She wondered with curiosity. Other than the four siblings and the blonde one they saw on the news, they don't know how many brothers and sisters the others still had, thus how many women does the usually shy teen end up with? Was she one of them by chance?

Ashido's eyes widened a little from the last thought. Where the heck did that thought come from? Luckily no one noticed the sudden tense moment form her as the others in the class pondered who they know that may have ended up with.

"Let's see, from what Suimin said, apparently Sawako and Yuukan already met their mothers, so it must be someone in the school." Shoji guessed by the process of elimination.

"But who could they be?" Ochaco questioned as she looked at Kirishima, Iida, and Sawako up ahead, with the grown haired girl and black bluish haired teen holding Izuku still since he was still out of it.

However, when Ojiro looked at Sawako, his eyes widened as he came to a halt. This didn't go unnoticed by the students with him as they also stopped when they saw the teen with the tail stopped with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Ojiro?" Tooru asked the Tail-Quirk user, wondering what got him to a stop.

The blonde haired male didn't answer the invisible girl though, as the Tail-Quirk user then looked at Ochaco, much to her confusion.

"Uraraka, look at Sawako again." Ojiro told her, getting her to blink with puzzlement.

"Huh?" Ochaco questioned, but turned her head to look at the other brown haired girl up ahead, before looking back at the blonde teen, "What about her?"

"She looks like you, you noticed this yes?" Ojiro told the brown haired girl hoping that she would catch on what he was implying.

"Yeah, but what does that have… to do… with…" Ochacho started to say, but slowly trailed off as her eyes slowly widened once more, as she slowly looked back at where Sawako was at.

She wasn't the only as everyone else around them also widened their eyes in a comical manner, the realization appearing in their minds as they connected the pieces together, while Ochaco's face slowly went red as she started to shake a little from connecting the pieces together. And then…

*THUD*

"GAH URARAKA! NOT YOU TOO!"

 **There we go. Chapter done. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch a shark in the nose? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	23. Chapter 23

" **It's only been a day since you've updated!"**

 **Yeah I know… but since I'm filled with the need to update this story for the time being, have another chapter already.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three: Demons & Dragons**

Ryuko Tatsuma wasn't used to this yet, despite the few hours that she's been with her… guest.

In the building where she had set her office and work place to be and for others who work in the same place as her, or where she employed interns like Nejire, Ochacho, and Tsuyu, the blonde woman still had no idea who exactly the guest she brought back to the building with her was.

Currently on the second floor of the building, sitting in a room that was like a living room, with a couch, a chair, a table, and a T.V., she was sitting on a rocking chair to the left side of the table, looking at the other occupant in the room, who was looking outside the window and at the city outside. The other resident of the room was none other than the dragon-like humanoid teen who calls himself Nylocke, who had his eyes watching the outside world beyond the window with a calm yet happy expression.

Other than his name, and that pizza is his favorite food from what he announced when she first met the guy, the blonde woman didn't really know who this guy was. Apparently from what she was able to get out of the dragon-like humanoid from the past few hours is that he is apparently looking for his siblings that he got lost from due to some kind of incident he was unwilling to share with her. He wasn't some kind of vigilante either from what he told her either. Another thing she was able to get out of him is that, apparently to him, he's a big fan of hers. While that wasn't exactly helpful as to whom exactly this guy was, it was better than nothing in the Pro-Heroe's eyes.

"…You seem content looking through the window." Ryuko broke the silence as she spoke those words, getting him to shift his eyes from watching outside back to her.

He had a soft smile as the mostly dark green haired seventeen-year old looked at her, not bothered by her interrupting him from him observing the city outside.

"Yeah, it's just…," The male started to say as he looked back outside with his soft smile still intact, "It's… been a long time since I've been to this city that's all."

"Oh?" The Dragoon Hero's was interested, this was something new he was bringing up he hasn't mentioned before," So you're not originally from Musutafu then?" She asked him, hoping to get an answer from the male who mostly kept to himself about who he was.

"No, I was born and originally raised here. But we… had to move from the city to elsewhere when I was around eight years old. It's pretty complicated to explain, but it's really… I don't know the right word for this but… nice maybe, to be back here again." He told her while still looking outside from the window.

Seeing him talking so calmly as well as looking so relaxed, it seemed different from when she saw the carnage that the dragon-like humanoid male brought down upon the group of criminals she and a few other Pro-Heroes were chasing earlier from today. Yet, she couldn't stop a smile from seeing Nylocke like this. The blonde woman didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel a bit happy to see him calm and relaxed, even though she still doesn't know much about him.

"I guess I get what you mean. This was originally your home from what I can get from this, so you're experiencing nostalgia from being here again right?" The Pro-Hero asked him, who looked back at her to smile widely, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Yeah, it really is something for me to experience being back here. I hope that wherever my brothers and sister are at, they are experiencing the same thing." Nylocke told her before he looked back outside with a content smile.

Ryuk merely smiled once more from hearing this, as she got up from her seat, before she spoke up to him once more.

"Would you like something to drink?" The Dragoon Hero asked him, getting him to hummed happily as he nodded, to which the woman managed to see.

With that in mind, the women left the room for a moment to get both of them something to drink. While she may not know who this guy was still, seeing him relaxed like this and how nice and kind he's been showed the woman that the teen was no threat, despite his somewhat intimidating appearance.

Nylocke meanwhile while waiting for the woman to come back into the room, continued to look outside to see the city. His smile remained in its soft look, seeing the city and the people below brought back many memories to him.

"It's still surreal that I'm in the city again, after so long." The dragon-like humanoid muttered to himself, as he never thought he would get to lay eyes on the place again, after what happened to the city when he was younger.

Still remembering the good old days of his and his family's memories during his younger days, he continued to look through the window as he looked down at the street below his window.

However, he then got a confused look as he blinked a few times and rubbed them, only to widen his eyes in surprised when he spotted a familiar face down the street below him.

Walking down the streets pass some stores, a certain black suited pink skinned dark green haired sixteen-year old let out a groan as he clutched his stomach.

"I'm so hungry!" The pink skinned male exclaimed at himself, not caring if other pedestrians walking down the same street he was in heard him. It would have been weird for him to be hungry already, since he did eat at a restaurant not that long ago. However, he had a rather large appetite, which his family would like to keep reminding him of.

The dark green haired teen didn't know what to do. He didn't have any more money enough to eat out again, and he can't just go steal from someone, that was just rude manners, even if it was for a good cause! At least to him it was a good cause. He could try to find some criminals and see if they have food for him to steal.

However before he could continue with his thoughts about his current predicament…

"Isamu?!"

Stopping in his track, the now identified pink skinned male looked around as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. It didn't take him too long though for him to look up from his spot only to see a familiar dragon-like human he called brother, who opened the window he was looking out if as he saw his fellow sibling.

"Nylocke? Is that you?!" Isamu shouted back at the mostly dark green haired male looking out of a window from the second floor of the building he was next too.

"No I'm the gingerbread man- Of course it's me you dimwit!" Nylocke responded back with a sarcastic reply at first before changing back to his normal exclaiming voice.

"…Well that's not very nice." Isamu responded to his brother, who merely sighed at him while looking at the black suited teen with a blank stare.

"Like you haven't done something like that before. Anyway, come up here, I got you!" The dragon-like humanoid sibling told his pink skinned brother, as he climbed out of the window and jumping down to the street below him.

Isamu wasn't too bothered by the small blast of air that appeared from the scaly brother of his when he landed onto the ground. Not wasting time, the older brother by one year grabbed his younger brother of one year by the arm before flying back up to the window of the second floor of the building.

Landing back inside the place, albeit with a bit of difficulty for Nylocke due to his dragon-like humanoid body, both brothers were now in the living room of the second floor of the work building for the Pro-Heroes who work here. After that was over with as Nylocke closed the window behind him, he then turned to look back at his brother with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see that you're alright!" The dragon-like humanoid sibling told the pink haired teen with a large smile, as Isamu smiled back at his scaly brother.

"Glad to see that you're fine too mate!" The black suited male responded back to his brother.

"…What's with the Australian accent?" Nylocke questioned with confusion as he tiled his head to the side from hearing the change of his brother's voice, as Isamu acted all confused despite knowing fully well what he did.

"What do you mean lad?" The pink skinned dark green haired teen questioned back, chancing his accent once more, getting Nylocke to look at him strange once more.

"Okay why are you speaking in a Scottish accent now?" The dark green with bits of blonde haired male asked Isamu once more with puzzlement.

Isamu couldn't stop himself from laughing from his little act, before he gave his brother a hug, which caught off guard at first before he returned it for a moment before they pulled away as the pink skinned black suited teen smiled at the other sibling of his.

"Alright, joking aside, it's good to see that you're safe." Isamu told Nylocke with his normal voice and tone, genuinely happy to find one of his siblings safe and sound and not in trouble of any kind.

Granted, Isamu would admit he himself would be the one who ends up getting into trouble, but hey, that's not important for him at the moment.

"Same here Isamu, it's great to see you." Nylocke responded to his brother with his smile showing his sharp teeth in the process.

Isamu smiled back at him, before looking around the room he was in with both interest and confusion.

"So what is this place supposed to be? A room you rented for the day and night or something?" The black suited teenager questioned, as Nylocke shook his head as he looked back at his other sibling.

"No, this is the place where my mom works at, and where some of our other moms worked at once." Nylocke informed Isamu, who widened his eyes in surprised from this.

"Wait really?" He questioned as the pink skinned male looked around the room, before putting his attention back at his dragon-like humanoid brother, "Weird, I don't remember this place at all though."

"I don't think none of us ever been to here, at least not at the age where we could remember things." Nycloke replied to him, guessing that they were probably brought here as infants at one point possibly, but they can't remember that since, at the time, they were infants.

"So mother Ryuko is here then?" Isamu questioned his scaly brother, who nodded happily.

"Yeah, of course she doesn't know who I actually am. To her, I'm just a stranger." The mostly dark green haired seventeen-year old replied back to his brother once again, his smile not wavering at all.

Before Isamu could speak back at him, they heard the door to the room opened up once more as they turned their heads to see Ryuko herself closing the door behind her with two glasses of water in hand, not noticing Isamu's presence just yet.

"I'm back!" The blonde woman announced as she started to turn to the direction where both of the brothers were at, "I got us our dri-."

She stopped herself as well as widening her eyes in surprised from seeing the other occupant in the room, which she clearly does not remembering being here at all standing there next to the dragon-like humanoid guest.

"Who is this?!" She exclaimed with confusion, while making sure not to spill the drinks. She didn't want to get the floor wet after all despite the huge confusion an slight wariness of the other teen in the room.

"Don't worry Ryukyu, this here is Isamu. He's one of my brothers." Nylocke introduced the pink skinned teen to the woman who would one day give birth to him, even if she was unaware of that just yet, "I saw him pass by in the streets below, so I brought him in through the window." He told the blonde woman happily.

"Fancy to meet you chap." Isamu told her with a smile on his face and with a small bow of respect.

"What are you British now?" Nylocke questioned his brother with a deadpanned stare, as Isamu merely laughed from his own little antic.

Ryuko only stood there confused, though she would admit she was less cautious of the pink skinned male now than she was a moment ago.

 **Chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to unify Korea? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)***

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)***

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)***

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)***

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)***

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)***

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)***

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)***

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello future sacrifice offerings- uh I mean… people, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to like or hate and not to secretly lure you all into a trap so I can sacrifice you all for infinite power with the powers of the void so I can finally bring about this world's end.**

 **Yeah it's totally not that.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. You all will learn a bit about the enemy our heroes face in case you all wanted to know more about them.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four: The Enemy they Face**

"The Shadow Cult?" Aizawa questioned the three brothers before him, Principal Nezu, All Might, and Cementoss, with the Pro-Heroes all interested and confused by the information they were receiving.

Suimin, Yuukan, and Tensai merely nodded to the four adults, as Yuukan went on to further explain who the enemy they followed is.

"Correct, as one could guess from the name, they're a crazed cult that seeks to basically bring about the end of all things." The masked individual explained to the four Pro-Heroes that stood or sat in front of them, surprising them due to what they just explained to them.

"The end of all things?" Cementoss questioned, "That sounds ridiculous. What could they have possibly to gain from wanting something like that?" To the Cement-Quirk Hero, it was too farfetched for some cult to achieve something like that in the first place.

He wasn't the only one, as Yagi, Aizawa, and Nezu also found this goal of this Shadow Cult to be unbelievable. How could one group even achieve something like that in the first place? And why would they want something like that in the first place? It would seem impossible for some cult to try to wipe out all life on the planet, considering how many heroes and how big the world is. It wasn't like a video game or anything.

"Like Yuukan said, they're crazy. They worship some kind of entities they call "The Old Ones" that seems to drive them into their insanity. At least we think so, as we don't know if these Gods that they worship even exist at all, or if the Cult is just that insane." Tensai explained to the four adults.

"Where did they come from? Are they from Japan?" Yagi questioned, wanting to learn more about this threat that apparently is out and about in the nation.

The three brothers shook their heads, as Suimin was the next one to inform them about the enemy they face.

"No, the Shadow Cult is made up of all kinds of people and cultures all over the world. They have Japanese members, American members, British members, Korean members, Russian members, Chinese members, and so on. You name a nation; no doubt someone in the Cult is from said nation." The black haired white suited male told them with a serious expression.

Principal Nezu, Cementoss, All Might, and Eraser Head looked at one another with a bit surprised by this. So this enemy had people from all over the world? It wasn't just restricted to a single nation of origin then. The four looked back at the three siblings once more to get more answers about this Cult.

"So why are they here then?" Yagi questioned, figuring they might as well get to the main reason of this talk in the first place. The Shadow Cult came to the past for a reason, but what reason may that be?

The sudden question got Yuukan, Suimin, and Tensai to widen their eyes in surprised, though since Yuukan's mask and Tensai's helmet block their expressions from being seen, only Suimin's was visible. They calmed down for a moment, as they knew it was to be expected.

"They're here for a few individuals. They plan to capture their targets and make them into weapons for their crazed goal." Tensai responded to the four men before them, surprising them.

"And who are these individuals they are after?" Nezu asked them. If this new enemy was after someone they know, then they must prepare to protect them at all cost.

"Hold on for a moment," Aizawa started to speak up, getting the others in the room to look at the black haired man with puzzlement, before the man went to say something that came to his mind when he heard the three brothers telling them what the Shadow Cult wanted to do, "Why would the Shadow Cult come here to the past to get whoever their targets are? Wouldn't the future have the future selves of whoever they are after?"

That got the other adults to ponder for a moment, before they realized that Eraser Head brought up a good point. Whoever this enemy was after, wouldn't they also exist in the future?

"They are unable to get them." Yuukan quickly answered the Pro-Heroes, not even acting surprised or nervous, as both Suimin and Tensai merely looked down at the floor a little with frowns. The masked male's answer though confused the four adults.

"What do you mean the Cult is unable to get them?" Cementoss asked the three brothers, as Yuukan glared at the Cement-Quirk user.

"They just are okay? We… don't want to go into further explanation," Yuukan told them as he also looked to the ground, and if it weren't for his mask, the heroes would have seen the somber expression he had, "Just accept that they can't get to them back in our time, so they resorted to coming here to the past to get their mission done."

Hearing this got the Pro-Heroes and Principal to be a bit worried from how down the three brothers was from those words. However, Nezu wouldn't push this for the time being, and focus on the task at hand.

"Who are they after?" Nezu asked them, as the unknown animal Principal hoped that he would get an answer this time.

Yuukan, Suimin, and Tensai merely looked at one another, before they nodded at one another. While they only know two of the targets that the Cult were after, it was best to inform them of the two individuals that they do know that the Shadow Cult has their eyes on, as Tensai answered the four adults before him.

"Two of the targets they are after… are father and Tomura Shigaraki."

'WITH RYUKO, ISAMU, AND NYLOCKE'

Ryuko merely looked at the sight before her slightly unnerved as she saw the pink skinned male before her and Nylocke basically inhaling the meal that was place before him like a vacuum cleaner at the table they were in.

Shortly after Isamu was introduced to the Dragoon Hero by Nylocke, the dark green haired black suited male quickly made it known to them about how starving he was. So, wanting to make sure her guests were comfortable brought both Isamu and Nylocke to the lounge of the building she worked so they could get food to fill their stomachs.

She underestimated how hungry the pink skinned male was as she merely watched with slightly widened eyes and a sweat drop from seeing the large amount of food the black suited male was inhaling. She looked to her right side to see Nylocke also having a ton of food before him, but thankfully unlike his brother, the dragon-like humanoid male was eating at a slower and in a better well mannered paste.

"Uh… you both sure do eat a lot." Ryuko spoke up, seeing if she could start a conversation with the two brothers.

Hearing her speak got both Isamu and Nylocke to take a break from their eating for a moment so they can speak to the blonde woman, as Isamu grinned from her words.

"I have a big appetite, and I just like to eat. Nylocke here also has a big appetite, though he has a good reason, having a body of that of a humanoid dragon and all." Isamu explained to the woman across from him on the table.

"It shouldn't surprising," Nylocke started to say to his brother, getting the pink skinned dark green haired male to look at the dragon-like brother, "In mythology, dragons usually tend to have large appetites due to their large bodies. And while I'm not large, I still require a lot to eat to maintain myself, unlike you who just have a very unusual large appetite." The mostly dark green haired sibling stated to his brother.

Isamu merely chuckled a little from his brother's words, before the pink skinned brother went back into inhaling the large amounts of food before him without a care in the world.

Seeing how the conversation between them was dying off, Ryuko then decided to ask them a question that was on her mind for a bit since she founded the dragon-like humanoid male.

"If I may ask, what do you both planned to do after you're done here?" The blonde woman questioned them.

This got both of them to stop eating, not expecting that question to come out from the woman. Isamu, after swallowing the food he was eating, then got into a thinking position, which confused both Ryuko and Nylocke.

"Well… I WAS originally going to try to find that one famous hero school. But… after thinking about what Nylocke and I talked about earlier before we got out food, I think I would like to look around the city. It has been a long while since we've been here after all." Isamu admitted.

Before they all came down to get some food, both of the brothers did talk a tiny bit about the city, with Nylocke going on about how long it's been since they've seen the city. That got Isamu to realize that his dragon-like humanoid sibling had a point, so he now wanted to explore the city for a bit.

"Do you have any place in mind you want to go see?" Ryuko questioned, curious if any of the two brothers had a specific place in mind they wanted to go check out.

"I would like to go see the park again." Nylocke admitted, which got Isamu to widen his eyes a bit, as well as getting him to smile from his brother's suggestion.

"Oh yeah! I would like to see the park again! It would be great to see it after so long!" Isamu told both Ryuko and Nylocke.

"Yeah exactly." Nylocke replied back to his now excited brother with a cheeky smile.

The mostly dark green with bits of blonde haired dragon-like humanoid male turned his head over to look at Ryuko again, before he spoke up to the Dragoon Hero with his smile still intact.

"Do you think you can take us there? It's been a while for us to remember where it was exactly." Nylocke admitted. Granted, it was also because he wanted his mother to be with them to go see the place they all used to hang out a lot at as kids.

The blonde woman was surprised by his sudden request. While normally she wouldn't really do this, due to her job and how these two young men were still somewhat strangers to her despite the short time she's been with them. However, she didn't know why but, she wanted to learn more about the two brothers, as she couldn't deny that it was fun to have them around for some reason.

And so with a smile on her face, she nodded to the dragon-like male, who only grew his own smile from her response.

'ELSEWHERE, BELOW MUSUTAFU'

In the sewers, far from any other living being, a large entity was moving in the water, splashing around as he continued to move onward through the underground of the streets below.

The being stood rather tall, being around the size of two grown men standing on top of one another to compare. The creature wore dark purple armored metallic leggings, with the belt of it having a familiar symbol of the Shadow Cult on the front of it, which was an eyeball with two tentacle attacked to the side of it. The creature's body overall had the appearance of a large humanoid crocodile, with the skin color being a dark almost grayish green color, and having the head, tail, and everything that came with being a crocodile. The being also had slit yellow colored eyes that seemed to glow in the dark sewers it dwelled in on its crocodile head. A large and somewhat gruesome scar was also visible on the creature's chest, having a dark and reddish color despite the wound healing years ago.

A low yet deep growl echoed throughout the sewers from the being as he continued to move his way through the murky waters of the sewers.

 **"Why am I given the order to wait? I should be attacking the hero school now, not to wait for later!"** The large humanoid crocodile exclaimed in anger, as he wanted to make his move now, not later!

But as much as he hated it, he can't disobey an order from his superiors, not matter how stupid it was in his opinion. He wouldn't he like the other idiots who made themselves known to the city to sate their bloodlust, no matter how tempting it was for the creature to do so.

As he continued to trek through the sewer waters, his mind drifted to the one that he wanted to find and crush with his bare hands and claws. He remembered the one who took everything from him, and made him the monster he now was.

 **"Kirishima…"** He trailed off as he let out another growl in anger and fury from the mere mention of the red haired man who ruined him.

While he may not like it, he will wait as his masters told him too. And when the time comes, they will get their targets, and the world will fall, just as it was meant to be since the dawn of time.

And when the time comes, he will have vengeance on Kirishima, the man who took everything he cared about away from him. The red head will pay for what he did.

And he will pay in blood.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female) ***

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male) ***

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female) ***

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male) ***

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female) ***

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male) ***

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male) ***

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male) ***

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all too either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you honestly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five: I Am a Stone**

A small groan emitted from Ochaco when she opened her eyes, as she slowly sat up from her position. She rubbed her head as she tried to get the small headache she felt to go away.

"Oh, you're awake." A female's voice was heard by Uraraka, getting the brown haired girl to blink a few times before slowly turning her head to her right side…

…As the face of Sawako greeted her own only a few inches apart.

"GAH!" Ochaco jumped in shock from the sudden closeness that the other brown haired girl was to her, getting off of whatever she was on and back on her feet, but then the Zero Gravity-Quirk user calmed down, getting over her surprised for the time being.

Sawako merely blinked in confusion from the sudden jumpy action that the girl who would one day be her mother just made.

"Huh, wasn't expecting her to wake up first." Sero's voice reached Ochaco's ears, as the girl looked around the environment she was now in.

The Zero Gravity-Quirk user saw that she was back in the dorm building in the main living room. Looking around, she noticed that she was resting in a chair that Sawako was sitting next to, while everyone else was doing their own thing. Mineta, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima, Hagakure, and Ojiro were watching the television, while mostly everyone else were in the kitchen discussing about whatever they were talking about. The last thing she noticed was Izuku, still unconscious on the couch while Momo was keeping an eye on him, in case he woke so she could alert the others when he did.

Those who weren't focus on the screen now had their attention on Ochaco, seeing that she was now awake.

"Ochaco!" Tenya ran over to where she was while doing his usual hand gestures, "You gave us a scare!" The bluish black haired male told the brown haired girl. Ochaco was somewhat confused, her memory a bit fuzzy due to just waking up.

"Uh… what happened? I remember us leaving the Principal's office after…" Uraraka started to say, but then trailed off as the memories were coming back to her.

She then turned to look back at Sawako, who merely smiled at her nervously as she waved her hand at her. Ochaco face's then burst into red once more, as steam could be seen coming off of her head, remember the revelation that Sawako was in fact, both her and Izuku's daughter.

"Careful now, it would be bad if you fainted again." Tokoyami told the brown haired girl, thinking that she was going to pass out again due to the massive blush on her face and the steam emitting from her head.

Ochaco looked back at Sawako, before trying to speak to the other brown haired girl.

"So…," She stuttered as she started to speak, finding it hard to speak to the future daughter of hers, "You… are you really…?"

"Am I really your and Izuku's daughter from the future? Yes, I am." Sawako told her, as she was told by the others in the class that they figured out that she was Ochaco's and Izuku's kid.

Ochaco didn't reply as her face merely got even redder, if that was even possible. The brown haired girl slowly and nervously looked over to where the still knocked out Izuku was at on the couch, as she couldn't believe that she actually not only got with him and have a kid, but apparently she was only one of others. Like how the heck does that even work?!

"I… I need to sit down." Ochaco told her and the others as she took a seat back down on the chair she was on, still finding this whole revelation about this situation still a bit too much to handle.

"Do you need a drink?" Sawako asked her, wondering if that would help calm down the girl who will be her mother one day.

Ochaco didn't reply, but she did nod back to the other brown haired girl, giving her the okay to do just that. Iida also was willing to get her a drink, as he ran into the klitchen to do just that.

While this was happening, Momo merely watched the whole thing going on with slight interest, before she looked back at the still unconscious Izuku Midoriya. It was still hard for the black haired girl to believe that this boy right here, despite his shyness when it comes to the opposite sex, would be able to have so many lovers and have kids with them all. She couldn't help but wonder how many women that this boy would end up with in the future, or how many kids he ended up having.

Her thoughts then shift from this trail of thought however, as she looked at the sleeping dark green haired teen once more. Yaoyorozu couldn't help but notice how peaceful the boy was sleeping like this, like there wasn't a care in the world for him at the moment.

' _Cute.'_ The Creation-Quirk user thought to herself with a small smile, as she watched Izuku sleep.

Her eyes then widened when she realized what she just thought of, before shaking her head. Where the heck did that come from? She never thought of the male student like that before.

'WITH RYUKO, ISAMU, AND NYLOCKE'

"Are we there yet?" Isamu questioned, as he walked a few steps behind both Ryuko and Nylocke, enjoying the view of the city to walk ahead of the two others.

"Not yet Isamu, we still have a bit before we get there." Nylocke told his brother, as the dragon-like humanoid and Ryuko continued to be ahead of the pink skinned black suited male. The mostly dark green haired male then looked to his side where the Dragoon Hero was walking next to him, "We still have a bit right?"

"We do, but it shouldn't take too long though." Ryuko told the two brothers, which got both of them to smile widely from that.

The group of three was currently walking through the streets of Musutafu, with Ryuko leading the two brothers to where the park was at for them to visit. Civilians were going on doing their own thing for the time being, as they all went into stores, walked by, or eating out as the Pro-Hero and the two brothers walked by it all. Ryuko was in her normal civilian clothes, as she figured she would draw attention from people if she was out in her hero attire.

"So," Ryuko started to ask Nylocke, as the blonde woman turned her head to look at the dragon-like male as they kept on walking down the street, "Is the park a place you all used to go to a lot when you were younger?" She asked him, hoping to start a conversation to pass the time as they head to their location.

"Yeah, we used to go there a lot when we were kids. We played, had picnics, and honestly it was at the park where some of our quirks first manifested." Nylocke admitted, seeing how he and his other siblings quirks started to appear when they were at the park.

"I see," Ryuko stated back to the mostly dark green haired male, before another question appeared in her mind to ask, "So how many brothers do you have? I don't think you told me how many brothers and sisters you have."

This got Nylocke to gain a thinking mode, as he had his hand on his chin as he thought about her question.

"Well… not counting my siblings my other mothers have, I have-." Nylocke started to say, before Ryuko cut him off.

"Wait, mothers?" Ryuko questioned with confusion. The way he worded his sentence it was like he was saying he had more than one mother.

"Oh yeah, many of my brothers and sister have different mothers, but we all have the same dad." Nycloke casually told her, as if what he just said was normal for him.

"What?!" Ryukop stopped walking as she stared at the dragon-like male in disbelief. His siblings all have different mothers, but have the same father?! How on Earth does that work?!

"Yeah, Isamu himself has a different mother then I do," Nylocke told her with a grin, showing his teeth before he started to turn around to look at his pink skinned brother behind them, "Isn't that right Isamu-?"

The dragon-like humanoid male stopped himself when he looked at his black suited brother…

…Only to not see the dark green haired male there.

"What the-?!" Nylocke started to say, before he frantically turned his head around to try to spot his brother, "Where did he go he was right behind us?!"

Ryuko was also surprised by the sudden disappearance from the black suited male. Did he not pay attention and turned a wrong direction? The blonde woman moved her head around to see if she could find the pink skinned teen, but didn't see him around.

Nylocke looked around once more, before his eyes got set on a building sign behind him and Ryuko, before his eyes widened in slight worry.

"Oh no…" He muttered with worry and somewhat annoyance, which got Ryuko's attention as the Pro-Hero followed his gaze at what he was looking at.

The blonde woman blinked in confusion when she saw the building sign the male next to her was staring at. From the looks of things, it looked like a bar or restaurant of some kind. But the name of the place also gave it another clue as to what the place was.

"…A karaoke bar?" Ryuko Tatsuma questioned with puzzlement.

"That idiot, what is he thinking?" Nylocke muttered to himself, before he started to walk toward the entrance into the building, confusing Ryuko before the dragon-like humanoid male spoke up for her to hear," Come on! I know that he's in here! He loves music to the extreme."

Of course, the mostly dark green haired seventeen year old was also worried that Isamu would try to play a song that their father made. And he didn't want the pink skinned male to do that! It could have dire consequences for them if Isamu revealed their father's music for many people to hear!

Following his trail, the Dragoon Hero followed the dragon-like humanoid teen into the building. If he was certain that Isamu would be in there, then the Pro-Hero would trust him to follow him.

The two entered inside the building, and it was pretty much what one would expect of a karaoke bar to have. There was a bar, tables and chairs were all around, and there was a stage in the back. There were not too many people here, since these kinds of places were normally more for night time than during the day, but there was still a decent amount of civilians present in the building.

It didn't take long for the two to spot the pink skinned dark green haired black suited male, who was seen getting on the stage. What confused Ryuko and the people watching though was that he had a violin on him. Which was weird, since to the Pro-Hero, didn't the D.J. of these places provided the music for people to sing too?

Apparently, the D.J. of the place had a similar thought when he was at his station, seeing the new singer getting on the stage, but not before he requested for an instrument they had in the back storage.

"Uh, excuse me sir," He started to ask Isamu, who looked back at the man with slight puzzlement, "You know you don't need an instrument to play music here right?" He questioned, as the black suited male merely smiled back at the D.J.

"I know, but you all wouldn't have the song I want to play." Isamu merely replied to him, getting the grown man confused. But hey, they didn't have a policy against this, so he would let the pink skinned kid do his thing, even if everyone here found it odd.

In the small crowd, Nylocke merely muttered about how his brother can't stop himself from showing off, which got Ryuko to be confused. To her, she didn't see a problem with Isamu wanting to try this place out. If he wanted to try karaoke, let him, they weren't in a hurry to get to the park after all. Though she still didn't know why he wanted an instrument though, since the blonde woman figured that the D.J. of the place would have provided the music for him, unless Isamu just wanted to show off.

Seeing the small crowd that were sitting at their tables or at the bar or were just standing, were paying their full attention onto him, Isamu smiled before he spoke into the provided microphone for anyone who wanted to sing on the stage.

"Hello everyone! My name is Isamu, and I will be singing "I Am a Stone" to you all!" He told them all with a smile, getting the violin he had on him ready.

Many of the people watching and listening were confused, as they never heard of a song called that before. Ryuko herself was also puzzled, sure she never really paid too much to what goes on in the music industry, but even she never heard of a song called that before. Was it a new song that came out recently?

Nylocke merely sighed, as he figured it was too late to stop his brother from doing this. The dragon-like humanoid sibling could only hope this doesn't somehow come back to bite them in the butt.

With everyone listening in, Isamu put the instrument to his neck, as he was about to begin the song with a serious face.

 _'Your voice will be known to them all… father.'_ He thought to himself for a moment, before he closed his eyes and begun to play the instrument. Izuku Midoriya's talent and work will be known, Ismau will make sure of it.

Everyone remained silent when they heard the melody of the violin in the air, catching them with interest before Isamu then started to sing into the microphone for all to hear.

 _It's Hard to Say_ _  
_ _That I'm Back_ _  
_ _On a Straight Line_

 _You See My Path_ _  
_ _Is In Fact_ _  
_ _Just A Fault Line_

 _It's In My Blood, It's In My Lungs_ _  
_ _And It Won't Die_

 _I Fight These Words, I Bite My Tongue_ _  
_ _So I Don't Lie_

Everyone widened their eyes as they heard the pink skinned male sing in awe. What song was this? It was beautiful to them all to hear. Even Ryuko was surprised, though she also found it nice to listen too.

 _Though It's Me to Blame_ _  
_ _There is No More Shame in Me_ _  
_ _In Me…_

 _I Just Feel the Same_ _  
_ _Immune to All This Pain_ _  
_ _And the Scars Don't Write a Song for Me At All…_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _(I Am a Stone)_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _(I Am a Stone)_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

Nylocke turned to his right side to see the Dragoon Hero, and her surprised face as they kept on listening to the music that Isamu was paying and singing. Everyone in the building was silent as they paid close attention to the song.

 _I Try to See and Believe_ _  
_ _In the Short Sight_ _  
_ _Accept the Burn of A Vain_ _  
_ _And A Half-Life_

 _And How You Rest Your Faith in These for a Lifetime_ _  
_ _That Hollow Lie Against My Hope That I Won't Buy_

 _Though It's Me to Blame_ _  
_ _There is No More Shame in Me_ _  
_ _In Me…_

 _I Just Feel the Same_ _  
_ _Immune to all You Say_ _  
_ _And the Scars Don't Write a Song for Me At All…_ _  
_ _No Your Tears Won't Line A Path for me to Crawl_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _(I Am a Stone)_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _(I Am a Stone)_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

As Isamu played the music and sang the lyrics, his mind drifted off to his father, imagining that it was him singing the song and him playing the music to the crowd. He knew of his father's past, and the things he hid from everyone else to keep them safe or to hide his true self. But that won't stop Isamu.

His father deserved to be known, not just for his heroism and sacrifices, but for his work of art, his talents, and everything he put his heart and soul into. All of that deserved to be heard, and accepted, by the world.

 _The Waters Rise Above My Eyes_ _  
_ _I Will Breathe It In and Go Out With the Tide_ _  
_ _And When You Think This is The End_ _  
_ _You Will Find Me There Where I Have Always Been_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

 _I Am a Stone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _(I Am a Stone)_ _  
_ _Rain Hell Down Onto Me_ _  
_ _Flesh and Bone, Unaffected_ _  
_ _(I Am a Stone)_ _  
_ _Your Fool I Will Not Be_

 _I Am a Stone…_ _  
_ _I Am a Stone_

As Isamu finished singing, and finish the song, everyone who was watching and listening eventually snapped out of their awes and surprises, before they all started to clap and cheer for the black suited teen.

Ryuko merely stayed silent as she couldn't help but find the song Isamu played beautiful. Where did he learn a song like that?

As if he knew what she was thinking, Nylocke leaned over to her before speaking with a small smile on his face.

"Our dad made that." He told her, getting her to snap out of her thoughts as the blonde woman heard him.

That got Ryuko to be surprise once more, before she looked back an Isamu as he merely waved at the cheering crowd. That would explain as to why she never heard of the song before, though she wondered, was their dad someone who worked in the music industry then? Or was this something their dad just made as a hobby?

Whatever the case, the blonde woman couldn't help but smile though, not only because of how she was in awe by the song, but because of the meaning behind the song. To her, it seems to represent someone who refused to change or be beaten down, that they will not be pushed around or let past mistakes hold them down. That they would keep pushing forward and never change who they are.

 **There we go, chapter done. Now you might be wondering, "why did I put in another song?" Because I wanted to. I found it fun.**

 **Good news though, I plan for one of the future kids who haven't appeared yet to show up soon, so I hope you all would like to see that. It will be rather intense honestly, you all will see what I mean when we get to that point.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **The song played here is called "I Am a Stone" by Demon Hunter.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Sees the follows reached 600.***

 **…How? …Why? I don't understand. I'm not that good at this! But, thank you all so much for liking this story so much to get to that point. Really, it means a lot.**

 **I wonder if it will drop though with what I'm planning to do in a couple of chapters.**

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **Anyway, have another chapter for you all to either enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six: Todoroki Talk**

Endeavor sat down at the table that resided in the dining room, right next to the kitchen as he merely stared at Yuki, who was sitting across from him with a smile on her face, as Fuyumi was also sitting at the table, hoping to try to calm down her father in case he goes overboard, which hopefully wouldn't happen.

Needless to say, after the events dealing with Chino, Enji wanted to know more about the mostly white haired woman's siblings, as the female merely waited to see what her grandpa was going to say. Fuyumi was merely sweating a little, a bit nervous as to if anything bad will go down between her father and apparent future daughter.

Yuki, figuring that she would be the one to break the silence, started to speak up for both of the Todorokis to hear.

"…So I can kind of guessed that you are wondering about Chino huh?" Yuki guessed with her smile still on her face despite the serious look on the Number One Hero's face.

"That's his name huh," Endeavor responded back to her, a bit unhappy that he failed to grab the blonde male before he got away. He pushed that to the back of his mind for the moment as he went on to speak with Yuki, "Yes, I am wondering. He is your brother right? What is he exactly trying to do with the villain murders he is committing around the city?"

"Beats me." Yuki shrugged, which wasn't the answer that Enji hoped her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "BEATS YOU"?!" Enji shouted as his quirk activated once more, giving him a more menacing appearance with the flames flaring up.

"Dad, please calm down." Fuyumi attempted to ease the anger that her father was emitting, albeit she herself was feeling nervous from seeing the large man angry like this.

Enji took a deep breath before calming down, his Hell Flame quirk deactivated as he merely glared at his future granddaughter. Seeing him relaxed again, Yuki then spoke up once more.

"It's exactly what I said grandpa. I don't know what goes on through his or Chana's minds. They're like their mother, who was known to be somewhat crazy during this time period. They kill anyone they deem a threat to them or to the rest of us. They mean well, they just don't look the part that's all." Yuki told both her grandpa and mother with her smile still on her face, as she and her other brothers and sisters were used to the twins' antics.

"But you killed as well," Fuyumi stated to the girl, remembering seeing the whole fight on live television between Yuki and the Shadow Cult minions. The thought of the group got the mostly white haired twenty two-year old to remember Yuki mentioning a bit about the crazed Cult during her talk with her father for a moment, before she finished saying her words, "So what makes them any different?"

Yuki turned to look at her mother with a frown, which got both Enji and Fuyumi to be confused before the female went on.

"I wouldn't say we're that different from one another. I guess a minor difference from me and the others is that Chino and Chano like to kill a lot more than I do, finding it more thrilling. A habit they got from their mother, even though back in our time she is better than the way she is now," Yuki explained as she continued onward, "But I guess as a whole, we're not really different from one another. We all do terrible things in order to protect those we care about, and to make sure innocents are protected. I guess maybe that's why Chino and Chana are going around the city killing any criminal and villain they are coming across? Unless they also might think that the Shadow cult might try to recruit some of them to increase their numbers, so they want to take care of that problem before it could grow? Maybe it's a mixture of both, who knows?" Yuki guessed. Again, she doesn't know what goes on in Chino's and Chana's mind. For all she knows the crazy twins may just go killing bad guys around because they found it fun also.

Enji stayed silent for a moment, seeing how not even Yuki exactly knows why the blonde guy and whoever his twin sister was are doing the things they are doing. Fuyumi however didn't stay silent as she another question appeared in her mind.

"But why?" She asked, getting Yuki to be confused.

"But why what?" Yuki responded with confusion, tilting her head to the side slightly to show her puzzlement.

"Why would you all kill in the first place?" Fuyumi questioned. She wasn't naïve; she knows that there are heroes out there who are willing to kill villains as part of their job, which even included her father in a few cases. But it didn't make sense that this girl before her, her daughter that came from the future would go that far. What reason would Yuki and her other siblings have to justify killing every enemy they come across?

Yuki once more frown as she turned her gaze away from both of the Todorokis, memories popping into her head, and not good ones either.

"That was just how we learned to do this. When we grew up, we learned that it was better to kill an enemy then and there than let them live. The only times we don't take this route is when if we need information from them, or other similar reasons." Yuki explained.

"I find this unusual," Enji then started to speak once more, getting both Yuki and Fuyumi to turn their attention to the larger man at the table, "Considering who you told me your father is," That got Fuyumi's face to redden, remembering about the boy Izuku that her younger brother fought in the Sports Festival and from remembering when she heard that he was apparently her lover along with other women in the future, "It seems highly unlikely that someone who seems to be close to All Might would approve of such a thing."

Enji didn't miss the woman's eyes widening from mentioning her father in the conversation, but was slightly puzzled when her frown increased slightly.

"Things are different from where we come from," Yuki started to say, trying to avoid mentioning her father again, which didn't go unnoticed by both Enji and Fuyumi as the future woman went on, "While here it may not be as accepted and even looked down upon, it's not like that in my time. Everyone is willing to get blood on their hands if it means to protect those they care about. So many things have happened; and those events help changed how people saw their enemies and how to deal with them. Giving mercy to enemy for the sake of kindness alone rarely happens anymore, and most of the time when it does happens, it ends up back firing horribly." Yuki finished explaining, unkind memories flooding her mind as she talked about that.

The Flaming Hero and his daughter were more confused now, while also a bit surprised by this new information from the somewhat sullen mood Yuki was now in. Before Enji could speak up and ask another question, Fuyumi beat him to the punch as she spoke once more.

"How… how horribly?" Fuyumi wondered, trying to be calm as she could be seeing how Yuki was trying to keep her emotions from getting to her, yet she needed to know what kind of horror could have happen from doing that most heroes nowadays do on a daily basis.

Yuki took a breath breath, knowing only one of example that would hit closest and relate more to the two family members, mainly because it involves their family.

"Years ago, Uncle Shoto…," Both Enji and Fuyumi's eyes widened from hearing the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user of their family being mentioned as Yuki continued on without noticing their surprised, "He led a squadron to hunt down a group of villains that was reported to be causing havoc in Pyongyang city in North Korea for weeks. This group was vile; they killed, tortured, and even raped their victims for their own personal twisted amusement. This group of monsters was led by a man who calls himself the Incinerator. Uncle Shoto and his men tracked the villain down, and they took out any single one of them. The Incinerator himself was defeated, horribly burned by my uncle, but unlike the others who were killed, Uncle Shoto spared him due to seeing him no longer a threat, and was put in prison for the rest of his life. Or at least… that was the idea."

Yuki blinked a few times, as if trying to prevent any tears from appearing in her eyes as she went on, trying to ignore her growing emotions as well as the surprised looks on both Enji's and Fuyumi's faces.

"But then, not even a week later, agents of the Shadow Cult infiltrated and broke him out of his prison. We tried to track him down to see where the Cult's agents took him to, but then, a few days after he escaped, we received horrible… horrible news," Yuki rubbed her eyes with her right hand, knowing that she had to finish the story before she let her emotions get to her, "Grandmother Todoroki, and Uncle Natsuo… the Incinerator discovered where they were located, and when we found them… they were… were…" Yuki couldn't finished as he tried to hold back the tears that now threatened to spill, as the memories of that incident was too much for her to hold back.

Enji and Fuyumi froze though when they quickly realized what had happened. Fuyumi was too shocked as her own eyes started to get watery. Her mother and brother… are dead in the future?

The Number One Hero himself was as still as a statue as he processed the information he learned. He… he didn't even know how to react to that. He took in deep breaths to try to ease himself, yet he was having trouble himself to do just that.

"We were too late to save them…," Yuki broke the small silence that appeared, stuttering a little as she tried to wipe the few tears that went down her face as she tried to finish her tale, getting both of the other occupants in the room to look back at the now somewhat sobbing female despite their own emotions they felt at the moment, "They survived the war… only to die a few years later…" Yuki muttered as she tried to control her emotions.

Enji widen his eyes, catching the word that the now depressed Yuki muttered.

"War? What war?" The Number One Hero questioned with a stern gaze, trying to push the revelation that his wife and one of his sons were no longer alive in the future.

Yuki froze when she realized what she just slipped. She tried to find the right words to respond to that, however in her current state, she was unable to do just that. This didn't go unnoticed by Enji, who decided to just hold back from questioning her further until she was in a better state of mind.

"…Fuyumi," He started to say, getting the teary eyed Fuyumi to looked back at her red haired father, trying to fight back her own tears from learning of the fate of her mother and brother in the future, "Do you think you can stay with Yuki for the time being until she's better?" He asked his daughter in a kind and calm voice.

Fuyumi didn't say anything, but she managed to nod to her father, which was alright for the red haired man. He then stood up, before he walked away from the table and out of the dining room.

"If you need me… I'll be training." He muttered in a quiet tone, as the thought of learning that his wife and one of his children fell in the future.

Fuyumi didn't say anything else, as she merely watched her father leave the room, realizing that learning of what happened to her mother and brother in Yuki's time was getting to him as well. The mostly white haired woman looked over at the younger mostly white haired female, who was rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey…," Fuyumi started to say in a calm tone, as Yuki looked back at the older woman despite the few tears that were in her eyes, "Do you want to take a walk? Maybe the fresh air will help." She suggested, as that was the best thing she could come up with at the moment.

Yuki, despite the few tears still in her eyes, managed to smile a little, nodding happily to that idea. Getting some fresh air sounds nice at the moment for her.

The two women then managed to stand up, before Fuyumi motioned her future daughter to follow her outside, to which Yuki was glad to do.

 **…That ended up more serious and depressing that I originally planned. I was going to have only a bit of a talk between Yuki, Enji, and Fuyumi, before switching over to Isamu, Nylocke, and Ryuko. But that went out the f**king window clearly.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to not make the characters sad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone again, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven: The Park**

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!" Isamu exclaimed with joy as he ran around the area he, along with Nylocke, and Ryuko arrived to their destination, the park.

Currently there weren't too many people here, most of those present were merely children playing with one another or messing around with one another. There was the playground with swings and a slide, a few benches around for adults or kids to sit at to relax on, opened areas for kids to play in or for someone to have a nice picnic at, and of course there were trees around to give people shade if needed to be.

"Man, it looks nearly identical to what I remember it as!" Isamu shouted out once more with joy with starry eyes, like a little kid in a candy store.

Ryuko couldn't help but sweat drop a little from seeing the pink skinned sixteen-year old this excited for visiting the park. Nylocke saw the blonde woman's expression and couldn't help but chuckle a little from the sight.

"Don't mind him Ryuko," Nylocke spoke up, getting The Dragoon Hero to turned her head towards the dragon-like humanoid male, "It has been a long while for us since we last been here."

"I understand that, it's just seeing him so hyped up is a bit much for me at the moment." Ryuko admitted, as she wasn't used to seeing the dark green haired male like this. Sure, Nejire was usually energetic and all when she was under her intern, but unlike the blue haired girl, the blonde woman wasn't used to Isamu just yet due to only knowing him and Nylocke for a short while.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll get used to it eventually." Nylocke told the blonde woman, as the dragon-like humanoid male headed to the excited Isamu. Ryuko couldn't help but smile at this as she followed suit.

Isamu, seeing that his brother and his mother, even if she doesn't know that bit yet, approaching him, got the black suited male to smile widely once more.

"Hey Nylocke! We're at the park again! How long has it been since we last been here again?" The excited black suited pink skinned teen questioned his scaly brother. Nylocke had to think for a moment before he remembered.

"If I remember correctly, it's been nine years since we've been to the park, and to Musutafu City as a whole." Nylocke told his pink skinned brother, who blinked in surprised from this answer.

"Really? It's been that long?" Isamu responded as he looked around the area once more, "Man… it only feels like yesterday since we've been here."

The pink skinned male then walked over to an opened area not far from in front of the playground, before smiling a little as he remembered the memories of this place. He then pointed at the opened spot before he turned his head back towards Nylocke.

"Hey Nylocke, remember when my mother used to teach us how to dance when we were around three to four years old?" Isamu questioned with his smile still on his face as he spoke those words.

"Of course I did. She started to teach us after Lily was born right?" The dragon-like humanoid questioned, trying to remember if that was the case.

"Yeah your right, it wasn't like she could do too much while carrying her after all." Isamu stated.

Ryuko took this chance to speak, getting both of the brothers' attention back to the blonde woman once more.

"Uh, who's Lily if I may ask?" She questioned, not knowing who that was.

"Oh Lily's my little sister." Isamu answered her casually, surprising the Pro-Hero.

"You have a little sister?" She asked once more, as Isamu smiled widely at the older woman once again.

"Yup! She's around three years younger than I am. She's back at home though, so she's not here in the city like my other siblings that Nylocke told you about." Isamu informed her. The thought of his little sister got him to smile even wider, knowing that she was probably with his mother back in their time.

Ryuko turned her attention to look at Nylocke, curious if he too had a younger sibling as well from the same mother.

"Do you have a younger sibling as well?" The Dragoon Hero asked, as Nylocke nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I have a little brother around three years younger as well. His name's Tatsumi in case your wondering what is name was too." The dragon-like humanoid teenager told the blonde, before he went on with his words, "All of our mothers had at least two kids with our father, with a few exceptions." He told her, as Chino and Chano were twins yet they have a little brother as well, and how Sumire has twins for little siblings.

"I see…" Ryuko trailed off, interesting about this new information from the two brothers. Then from what she can guessed from what Nylocke told her earlier, then basically only the eldest children of their father and mothers are here in Musutafu and separated from one another.

Nylocke, seeing how the blonde woman was satisfied with the answers she got, then looked back at his black suited brother before speaking up.

"Isamu, remember when during one of our dances, a few of us manifested a few of our quirks?" He asked his brother, wondering if the black suited pink skinned male remembered.

"Oh yeah, I do. I remember when I was right next to Chana when her Arm Blades quirk first appeared," Isamu lost his smile as a look of fear appeared on his face, as the dark green haired sibling shivered slightly from remembering that day, "It was terrifying."

Nylocke raised an eyebrow in confusion, as Ryuko merely listened in, curious as to why the black suited male had a expression of fear.

"How was it terrifying? She just manifested one of her quirks that's all." Nylocke replied to his brother, who looked at the dragon-like humanoid teenager with wide eyes.

"You weren't right next to her when she first activated it! She was twirling around when her arms turned into giant blades! I saw my life flash before my eyes when I saw her spin around oblivious to her quirk activating as the arm blades nearly chopped my head off! Like seriously, I thought I was going to die that day!" Isamu exclaimed, remembering the tornado of blades that his crazed sister now dubbed that move, shivering in fear once more.

Both Nylocke and even Ryuko couldn't help but sweat drop a little from seeing the pink skinned dark green haired teen's reaction.

"At least that didn't give father or our mothers as nearly as a heart attack like when Chino's Portal Gate quirk activated. They all freaked out when they found him constantly falling through two portals at an incredible speed." Nylocke laughed a little from remembering that, memories of seeing his father and their mothers' eyes nearly bulging out of their eye sockets from seeing that sight.

It didn't help that the rest of the kids, Nylocke included, then wanted turns from falling in-between the two portals that Chino made, finding the whole thing fun to do. And fun it was.

"Or like the time when Yuki first used her Hell Flame quirk, nearly accidentally setting the entire park on fire." Isamu, after getting over his frighten experiences from one of Chana's quirk activating, then threw his own two cents on the subject, remembering how their mostly white haired sister nearly doing that once.

Both brothers shared a chuckle at the thought, remembering their entire family freaking out as they tried to put out the fire that Yuki unintentionally started before it could spread further.

"…It seems like your family is pretty wild." Ryuko spoke up, getting the two brothers to look at the blonde woman once more. To the Pro-Hero, their family wouldn't seem like the kind of family that would have a dull day in their lives. Which is understandable considering the family is basically one man with multiple women and having multiple kids with said women.

"Yeah, our family is, but we wouldn't change it for the world." Isamu told her with a soft smile, as did Nylocke also.

With that said, the pink skinned male then ran over to where the swing set was at before getting on one, before proceeding to use it to his heart's content. Seeing this got both his brother and Ryuko to laugh full heartily manner, liking that the dark green haired male was enjoying himself.

'BACK AT THE U.A. DORMS'

"We're back!" Suimin shouted out loud as he basically kicked the door to the dorm, which got him a slap to the back of his head by Yuukan, getting the black haired white suited male to let out a yelp of pain.

"Don't kick the door." The masked individual stated to his fellow seventeen-year old brother, who merely glared at the masked brother with annoyance.

Tensai, not paying attention to his two brothers at the moment, looked around to see most of the class having their eyes on them for the moment, with the exceptions being Bakugou, who was trying to eat a snack in peace, and Izuku, who woken up not to long ago from his faint as the poor dark green haired teen was too nervous to look at the three siblings due to remembering what happened, as Momo was trying to calm him down somewhat. The last one not looking at them was Ochaco, as she too was still a bit nervous despite waking up much earlier compared to Izuku, as she was trying not to stare at Izuku due to the revelation of them having a kid together in the future.

"Hey guys!" Sawako shouted with a smile on her face, as her three brothers walked over to where she was at in the main living area, "So how did the talk with the teachers go?"

"It went well, we're not allowed to say anything else about the meeting though." Yuukan told the brown haired girl, who understood, considering it was about their reasoning for being here in the past.

"So nothing to crazy happened then?" Tenya asked the three brothers, who turned to look at the class president of Class 1-A.

"Yeah, everything is under control. Everything will still be the same old; we stay here while they keep looking for our other brothers and sisters that are still lost out there." Tensai explained to the bluish black haired teen.

"I see. We'll that's good to hear." Iida responded back to them, glad that things weren't too crazy, unaware of the subject the three brothers talked about with the Por-Heroes and Principal.

Seeing that the subject was dropped for the moment, Suimin then looked over in the kitchen before feeling his stomach growling sightly, getting him to know what he will do next.

"I'm hungry. I'm gonna get me a snack." Suimin stated to no one in particular, before the white suited teenager walked over into the kitchen.

"Can you fetch me a drink while you're at it?" Yuukan asked the black haired male, who nodded back to his brother in confirmation, as he was able to do that.

As he entered the kitchen, his eyes wandered over to where Izuku was still at on the couch, who noticed the eyes of Suimin now on him, getting him to feel a bit more nervous due to now knowing that the white suited male, along with the other three siblings were his kids from the future. Kids who all have different mothers he also remembered, as his face reddened a little from remembering that detail.

Suimin, seeing this father noticing him, merely smiled widely at him and waved at him. Izuku, despite his still somewhat nervousness from this whole thing, still managed to smile back at the white suited male and waved back at him as the future black haired child of Izuku went to grab him a snack and grab Yuukan a drink.

 **There we go, chapter done. What do you all think of the siblings having younger brothers and sisters? They are all still back in the future, so other than being mentioned; they probably won't appear in the story.**

 **Next time though, things are going to get heated up. You all will see what I mean when we get to that point.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your disgust and hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **Things are going to get a bit more intense this chapter; you all will see what I mean.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight: Reaver Unleashed**

As the day went by, night now reigned, as the stars and dark black sky were out.

Despite this though, the city continued to go on with their daily lives. Even though it was now late, with the time approaching past the 10:00 Pm mark, the city and the streets were filled with lively hood, with people walking down the sidewalks, people driving on the roads, the stores filled with activity, and many of them don't seem like they will hit the sack anytime soon.

High above the busy streets below however, on top of a rather high building, stood a familiar group of the Shadow Cult, with the small group led by the man that unleashed the large earth elemental that laid siege to parts of the city the other day. With them this time however was a large unidentified being covered in a black cloak, making the entity's appearance unknown for the time being.

"Ah… night," The leader of the group, his head visible showing his short black hair and goatee, red colored eyes, and tan skin, started to speak with a smile as he opened his arms wide as he bask in the dark sky, "What a nice time of the day. The light gone, and darkness reigns. Truly, this is the most relaxing part of the day in my opinion."

As he finished speaking, the large cloaked figure then started to speak in a deep yet twisted tone that got a few of the soldiers to shiver slightly.

 **"Have we found… a target yet? Mustn't keep… the masters waiting…"** The cloaked figure questioned and reminded the others, knowing that the actions of some of their Cult have been made the news due to their impatience.

"Have no fear Goliath, if my memory serves right, one of them isn't that far away from here. However, while the masters want us to wait to require that specific one, I say to forget that nonsense and snatch the little pest up. And we can do it while causing as much havoc as we can!" The black haired man told the larger being near him.

 **"And what… do you have… in mind for that…?"** The now named Goliath questioned back at the grinning man, who let out a laugh as he looked down at the people in the streets below.

"Easy, I'm going to summon a Reaver to bring this city down!" The man exclaimed in excitement.

This however got the other black metallic armored soldiers to be surprised, as one of them started to speak up, grabbing the leader of the group's attention.

"But sir! The masters strictly ordered that we don't use any of them unless it's either an emergency or if they themselves give the order! Won't using one of the Reavers upset them?" The one soldier questioned, not wanting to do anything that would make the three Lords of the Shadow Cult angry. After all, they don't have that many Reavers either, only able to get the wreckage of only a dozen of them years ago during the Invasion.

"They also gave us the permission to use them if needed. And besides, once we achieve causing utter chaos and attaining one of the targets, I'm sure they will be please and forgive." The black haired man replied to the skeptical soldier, who didn't say anything else.

The man stepped forward, looking down at the people below once more with a sinister grin visible on his face. He then raised his right hand into the sky, as his hand started to become covered in a dark purple-like energy similar to that of before, as a loud thunder was then heard high above them all.

Goliath and the other soldiers looked up only to see the channeling energy started to open a dark purple vortex into the sky above the city, it was small, but it was slowly getting bigger as more vile energy was channeled from the energy the black haired man was using to summon one of the Reavers from their citadel and into the city.

'NOT TOO FAR, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER'

"Ah, now that was a delicious dinner!" Isamu exclaimed happy as he exited the building, followed by Nylocke who simply sighed from his brother's excitement, and Ryuko who had a few anime tears going down her face, as she looked at her now nearly empty wallet.

After some time after the park, Ryuko offered the two brothers to help them look around the city some more, to which the two agreed too. The group of three then went around into Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall for a bit, which gave another round of nostalgia to both Nylocke and Isamu, and eventually they headed too many different parts around the city afterwards.

This also included, albeit a late, dinner to which the Dragoon Hero offered to pay for, since the two brothers didn't have much money to afford for their own. However this would prove to be a bit of a mistake, as the woman's wallet was now completely empty save for a few yen, when before this happened it was completely full.

Apparently she underestimated how much the dragon-like humanoid and the pink skinned black suited males would eat.

"Did you have to hog all of the rolls to yourself? I barely got any of them!" Nylocke questioned and exclaimed at his brother, who merely grinned back at his scaly brother.

"You know I have a weakness for bread! Not my fault you took to long to grab some for yourself." Isamu replied, his smile still on his face not at all bothered by the small glare he got from the dragon-like male.

Ryuko couldn't help but wonder how the two were able to eat so much and still have the energy to move and act like this. The blonde woman couldn't help but also wonder how their parents were able to afford feeding them, not to mention the rest of their siblings and still have money available for them all.

The woman then started to speak up, grabbing both of the two brothers' attention as they turned around to look at the older woman.

"Say, it's a bit late, and since it's clear none of you have a place to stay at, how about we head back to-?" Ryuko started to request to them, planning to head back to her own home for them to stay at a bit.

However a loud thunder noise stopped her, as her and the other two went eyed widen from the noise.

"What the heck was that?" Isamu questioned out loud.

A few screams from the nearby civilians got the three's attention, before they noticed the people around them having their eyes set on something in the distance.

Following their gazes, Ryuko, Isamu, and Nylocke eyes widened in shock when they saw the somewhat large vortex that was high in the night sky not too far from where they were at. Some civilians already began to run away from the sight, fearing something terrible was about to befall them all.

"What the…?" Ryuko muttered in both surprise and slight horror from the sight before them.

Before her, Isamu, or Nylocke could say or utter a word, something covered in smoke then emerged from the vortex, crashing into a nearby building not far from the sight of the vortex, which then now closed immediately after the large ball of smoke fell from it.

"What the heck was that?!" Isamu questioned once more, as Nylocke gritted his teeth.

"Come on! We got to go check it out!" The dragon-like humanoid male told the pink skinned dark green haired male and the blonde woman.

Without waiting for either of them to reply, the seventeen-year old then took off with his wings, letting out a small blast of air from the sudden take off that forced both Ryuko and Isamu to cover their eyes for a moment, before they put their arms down from their faces when they saw the dark green scaly male already far ahead of them.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Isamu shouted as he too started to run after his brother.

However before he knew it, he then found himself being grabbed by a pink colored dragon-like hand from behind, before turning his head seeing Ryuko entering her Dragon Form.

"Here," She started to say, her voice having a more dragon-like tone in it, "I'll give you a lift." She offered, as she put the black suited male on her back.

Isamu merely smiled at this, before both he and she then flew directly after the crash sight of whatever just landed not far from where they were at.

With the now smoke filled street, people were screaming as they ran from the crash site with the nearby building it collided into crashing down upon whatever landed inside.

*VVVVVRRRRRROOOOOOMMMMM*

A loud engine and somewhat roar like noise then emerge from the smoke, as something massive then emerged from the area, allowing it to be seen in all of its glory.

Standing tall about the size of a skyscraper was a giant robot-like machine. Its upper arms and upper legs were skinnier compared to the bulkier parks of its limbs. It had sharp claws for hand and had boot-like feet, where dark purple smoke and energy were seen emitting from the bulkier parts of not just the legs and arms, but also the spiked and somewhat skull decorated shoulders it had. Its head was small, only having one dark purple line to indicate that it was the machine's eyes. Sticking out of its upper back aimed for the sky were three long spikes. In the center of the machine's chests was a large circle of dark purple energy behind a fortified glass, showing the inside energy to all. Some parts of the machinery looked patched up with a different kind of metal compared to the rest of the body. **(Imagine a Fel Reaver from** _ **Legion**_ **but patched up with different metals in some spots and with Void energy instead of Fel.)**

This machine was known as a Reaver, as it let out another engine-like roar as it looked around the area it was now in. It spotted citizens fleeing in fear screaming their lungs out as the giant robot-like menace started to slowly walk away from its spot and further into the city.

High above the now chaotic streets, the group of the Shadow Cult looked at seeing one of their repurposed Reavers that they managed to rebuild now unleashed upon the city of Musutafu. The leader laughed out loud as he turned around to look at his group that he leads.

"Isn't it wonderful?! Now come on! Let's be part of the action!" The black haired man told his men and Goliath, who all let out shouts of agreement to their leader. Well the soldiers did, the large cloaked figure let out something more akin to a roar than a simple cheer.

With that, the large group then ran and jumped down from the building they were on in separate directions to spread out. They must make sure they achieve their objective at all cost!

With the Reaver, the machine looked around, as it's built in scanner began to track and locate one of the nearest targets they were after. It didn't take long though for something to be picked up by its sensors. Doing what it was built to do, the giant machinery then started to pick up its speed as it started to run somewhat, smashing its way though another building, brining it and everyone inside of it down.

Another attack of the Shadow Cult has begun.

 **A bit small chapter, but I will try to make it bigger next time. Hope things are getting interesting for you all. And if not, then that's fine too, since I'm not good at this kind of stuff.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So the giant reconstructed Reaver has been set loose, and now it's making its way through the city along with the other members of the Shadow Cult who will do who knows what. Let's see what will happen shall we? I'm sure nothing too terrible will happen though.**

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine: Slowing it down**

People were fleeing by the thousands as the giant Reaver continued to make its way though the city, as it was semi-running down the streets and occasionally smashing its way through entire buildings in the process, killing those who were still trapped inside of it. The Reaver let out another roar as it stepped on a few Pro-Heroes who were in its way, killing them in the process as it made its way through Musutafu.

High above the machine and the city, a few news helicopter was seen flying around the destruction below as they followed the giant robot-like giant, not slowing down in its path as it once again smashed its way through yet another building, bringing it down as it ran down the streets once more.

"The damage done is beyond what we've have seen!" A female news reporter exclaimed to the camera as she leaned out to observe the giant machine continuing its way through the city, unbothered by the obstacles that stood in its way, "Already the death toll is estimating to be in the hundreds! If this keeps going, the incident in Kamino will look like child's play compared to this! More Pro-Heroes are appearing on the scene to help rescue those who are trapped in the wreckage left behind, but those trying to stop the giant are unable to make a dent in its war path!"

In a wreckage of a building the Reaver collided into and went through, a man and a little girl who were crying in tears tried to run from the ruins of their old him, not noticing the large piece of debris that broke apart above them and began to plummet directly on top of them. Seeing this, the man bent down and hugged his daughter in a protective manner, closing their eyes as they waited for the thing to crush down on them.

However, after a few extra moments later, the man slowly opened his eyes only to be surprised when he saw a dragon-like humanoid male standing near him, holding the large piece of wreckage above their heads, although it did look like he was struggling a little keeping it up, due to the debris size.

"Hurry and get moving!" Nylocke shouted at them, snapping the man out of his shock. The man didn't waste any time as he picked up his crying daughter as they ran to safety away from the crumbling building.

Seeing them and no one else around, the dragon-like male then threw the large piece of wreckage a few feet near him. Looking up, he saw Ryukyu in her Dragon Form and Isamu who was with her flown right pass him. Not wanting to be left behind, the mostly dark green haired seventeen-year old took flight once more as he bolted to the two.

With Ryuko and Isamu, their eyes could only widen in shock from seeing the destruction left behind by the giant war machine, as it didn't slow down its path despite more Pro-Heroes appearing to try to slow it down.

"So much chaos…" Ryuko muttered in horror, never thinking that she would see a sight like this in person as she continued to fly as fast as she could to get to the Reaver up ahead. Isamu, who was on the woman in Dragon Form's back, only had a look of sorrow from seeing the devastation.

"To think that those monsters have rebuilt a Fel Reaver and have them in their ranks!" Isamu gritted his teeth as he looked at more of the chaos around them as they went by it all, seeing some Pro-Heroes and police who were trying to help those still trapped in the remains of the buildings.

His words though confused and surprised the Dragoon Hero, as her eyes looked above her, trying to see the pink skinned male on her back.

"Hang on! You KNOW what that thing is?!" She questioned loudly as she got closer to the Reaver, which once more knocked down a building that in its way, bringing it down upon the streets and people below it.

Another voice join in, getting both Ryuko and Isamu to look to their side to see Nylocke flying right next to them as the same speed as the Pro-Hero was.

"It's a construct of evil! It will destroy everything in its path it sees as an enemy! We need to stop it from completing its goal!" Nylocke told his brother and mother, even if the woman is unaware of this knowledge yet.

"But what is its goal?! It keeps running in a direction like its trying to get to somewhere!" Isamu shouted out so the other two can hear him from flying as fast as they were. To the black suited male, the Reaver was trying to go to a specific location; otherwise it would just wreck everything around it not go on a straight path.

Nylocke looked over to Ryuko as the dragon-like humanoid male spoke up once more to her.

"Ryuko! Is there anything important that's in the direction the Reaver is heading too? Like a specific place that could be in its direction?" The mostly dark green haired male questioned loudly.

Ryuko gritted her teeth as she tried to think of what was in the direction the Reaver was making its way towards. It wasn't UA High or any other big hero school, as those were in different directions and much further away. And there was no big prison in that direction either to destroy to set loose any villains. So what could it be goi-?

The woman in Dragon Form's eyes widened in complete horror, remembering what was in this direction. There was a certain hospital that was in this direction, the hospital that holds…

"Eri…" Ryuko muttered quietly in worry and horror.

Despite how quiet she spoke the name, both of the brothers were still able to hear her, as their own eyes widened in shock and worry, as they looked back ahead, realizing what was happening. The Reaver was heading to and was after Eri!

Back with the giant machine, it continued to makes its path through the city as it picked up its speed, smashing through yet another building, bringing it down onto the city and fleeing citizens below it. This did not slow the giant robot, as it continued to makes its way through the street and buildings that stood in its way.

But then out of nowhere, a certain Gigantification-Quirk user appeared from around a building up ahead with a look of anger on her face, before swinging her fist directly into the machine's head, forcing it to stop in its tracks as he stumbled back a little. However, it managed to recover when it saw the giant woman, around the same size as itself, as she had a look of hatred for it.

"I don't know what you are, or where you came from, but you will pay for the loss of life you caused!" Mount Lady exclaimed, not planning on wasting any time of the other giant as she ran towards the Reaver.

The Reaver let out a roar as he brought its own fist back before slamming it directly into the blonde woman's own face. This got her to stumble a little, however she quickly recover as she brought up her left leg before slamming it into the machine's side, getting it to crash into a building that it was next too. Thankfully the building and many others ahead of the two giants are or have been evacuated in case the machine arrived.

Back to the battle, the Reaver got back up as it swung its left arm back at Mount Lady, who managed to block it with her own right arm. However the giant machine then used its blocked arm to push the woman's own arm back, allowing it to thrust its right arm into the blonde's stomach, which got the woman's eyes to widen in pain as well as to throw up blood a bit from the hard hit, forcing her to hug her stomach from the pain as she stumbled back a little. The Pro-Hero then gritted her teeth in anger before slamming her own head into the machine despite the pain, forcing it to also go stumbling back.

Before the machine could make another move, wooden branches were shot out as they wrapped around the machine's legs, forcing it to stay still otherwise it would fall over. The Reaver let out a roar as it was none other than the Pro-Hero Kamui Woods himself, in the now cleared streets as he tried to keep his quirk wrapped around the giant robot's legs.

"Hurry! I can't hold it for that much longer!" Kamui Woods shouted out loud, knowing that the size of the robot will be able to break free easily soon if not dealt with.

With those words shouted, a familiar figure then jumped from a nearby building and into the air high above the robot. This was none other than the hero Edgeshot himself, preparing to help his team to bring down this giant thing before it can cause more harm.

"This ends now!" Edgeshot shouts out as he was about to use his quirk to strike at the machine's head, "This is for the lives you to-!"

However, something then slammed into the Pro-Hero, getting him to cry out in pain before he crashed on top of a nearby building, as a familiar large cloaked figure landed not far from him.

"Edgeshot!" Mount Lady shouted in worry, as Kamui Woods in the streets below widen his eyes in surprised.

"What the heck was tha-?!" He was interrupted as a blast of fire then slammed into his back, causing him to not only cry out in pain, but also have the wood wrapped around the Reaver's legs to loose and let go, as it roared out once more.

This got the machine to be free once more before it slammed its shoulder into Mount Lady, who was unprepared to either move or block as she cried out as she fell onto another building, with the Reaver prepared to engage the battle once more.

With Edgeshot, he looked up to see the large cloak figure, which let out a deep and twisted chuckle before it spoke.

 **"I'll rip you… in two!"** Goliath shouted as he pulled the cloak over its body, allowing the piece of clothing to be flown into the wind.

Standing there was a large black skinned humanoid that had four muscular arms, with his chest bare for the world to see. The being wore only dark silver metallic armor leggings covering its legs. Its mouth held sharp teeth, as well as being split in two like a monster in a horror movie, each side of the lower jaw moving independently from one another. The top half of its head was nothing more than a brain with four spider-like red glowing eyes.

All in all, the sight got Edgeshot to be shocked, realizing what this thing was.

"A Nomu?!" The Pro-Hero yelled in surprised, as Goliath let out a roar before it charged to the Foldabody-Quirk user.

With Kamui Woods below, he let out groans of pain as he felt like his back was on fire from whatever blasted into his back. He looked up to see Mount Lady struggling to fight the Reaver as it slammed Mount Lady into another building, getting it to fall down on the blonde woman.

Before the Arbor-Quirk user could try to help his teammate, a chuckle got his attention as he turned around, only to be met with a hand in front of his face by a the black haired leader of the attack, who along with a few soldiers were next to him.

"Burn." Was all he said with a sadistic grin on his face.

And before anyone knew it, a large blast of fire consumed Kamui Woods, as his screams of agony filled the air, which didn't go unnoticed as Mount Lady turned her head from her own fight to see what was happening…

…Only to froze completely when she saw the now burning corpse of Kamui Woods, smoke filling the air from his burning carcass as the leader of the group from the Shadow Cult merely laughed manically through the air.

"KAMUUUUUUIIIII!" Mount Lady let out an ear piercing scream, tears appearing in her eyes from seeing her sempei and teammate's body burning like wood in a campfire.

This gave the Reaver a chance to move the woman out of its way, as it then grabbed the woman by the arm before lifting her over itself and then slamming the blonde woman into yet another building, getting her to cry out from the pain.

Seeing her out of its way, the Reaver then went on back to its warpath as it continued to head to its destination, leaving everything else behind it.

Mount Lady struggled to get back on her feet, her quirk still active as she her eyes were filled with tears from seeing the horrible sight of her teammate. Her tear stained eyes looked over to see the group still next to the burning body of the Pro-Hero as she planned on making them pay for what they did!

Another scream got her attention as she looked up at a nearby building, only to widen her eyes in horror from what she saw.

Holding a bloodied Edgeshot over his head, with two of his upper arms, one grabbing the hero by the neck and the other arm grabbing him by the leg, Goliath had a smirk, but knew he had to hurry otherwise the Pro-Hero would recover and use his quirk again to escape his grasp.

 **"I'll told you… I'd rip you in two…"** Goliath mocked.

And then, with a mighty roar from the Nomu and a scream of agony from Edgeshot, the Pro-Hero was then literally rip into two, as blood splattered onto the Nomu as the hero was ripped from the wait, with the upper half and bottom half of the corpse thrown onto the ground, as Goliath let out another roar in victory.

Everything froze for Mount Lady, her brain struggled to process what she just saw. It only took one moment, a mere one moment later, for her to react with tears streaming down her face.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **…What?**

 **You thought I would only kill innocent people and the bad guys? Heh, heh, heh… nope. Everyone is fair game in this story, both good and bad.**

 **Why would I do this? Because I am the author and a horrible person.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to die horribly? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	30. Chapter 30

***I'm sitting down as I check through the large bag of mail I got.***

 **Let's see here…** _ **Why did you kill them? The story is ruined now. I hope you die in a terrorist attack you f**k,**_ **nothing new there *Throws mail away, checks another one*** _ **Please kill more, it amuses me,**_ **We'll have to see about that *Throws mail away, checks another one*** _ **Please tell me that your not going to make everything rely on the students and future kids,**_ **Not to worry about that dear chap. Everyone is important to fight against the Shadow Cult. The students, the future kids, the Pro-Heroes, the League of Villains, everyone has a part to play and will have a chance to shine. So have no fear about only a certain group having to do all the work. *Throws mail away, checks another one*** _ **Shouldn't the rating be higher?,**_ **Nah, I did worse in my Fairy Tail "The Children of the Future" story, and it's still T rated and nobody cares, so I think it's fine.**

 **Okay, I think that's all the mail I'll read aloud for today. Enjoy this chapter while I read the rest of my mail in private.**

 **Or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Oh, and also HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! AMERICA NUMBER ONE!**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty: A New Challenger Approaches!**

Goliath raised an eyebrow, of it would if it had one, when it heard an ear piercing scream filled the air, which honestly got on its nerves a little as it found it too loud. Turning around, it saw Mount Lady in tears not too far from the building it stood upon, with the blonde still in her giant size.

 **"Crying…? How pathetic…,"** The four armed Nomu spoke, as he walked to the edge of the building it stood upon, leaving the ripped apart corpse of Edgeshot behind him, with the Pro-Heroe's blood pouring out of the two halves.

Hearing the deep and twisted voice of the sentient Nomu, the giant woman looked back at the sight through her tears. While despair overwhelmed her… her rage was much more larger and in control.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Mount Lady shouted for miles throughout the city to be heard, as Goliath took a few steps back from his original spot before doing something the equivalent of a smirk with his monstrous mouth.

 **"I'll tear… your heart out!"** The Nomu roared out as it started to run from its position on the roof.

And with that, the four armed Nomu jumped from the building as it flew through the air towards the enrage blonde…

…Only for a certain dragon-like male to slam right into the Nomu, getting them both to crash directly into one the nearby wreckage of a skyscraper.

Mount Lady's eyes widened from the surprise move, as she turned to her side to see the building collapse into the now desolated streets, allowing her to view whatever it was that knocked the Nomu from the sky.

Crashing into the ground, Goliath managed to recover as it stopped skipping across the concrete ground, leaving broken pieces of the street in its wake, as it saw a certain mostly dark green haired dragon-like humanoid male land on his own feet, as he glared at the four armed Nomu with hatred.

"You will pay for what you did you b*stard…" Nylocke muttered in hatred, before turning his head around as he saw the giant blonde woman still standing in surprise and with tears in her eyes. He didn't waste time as the scaly humanoid shouted out, "I'll fend off this monster! You got to stop the Reaver that ran off!"

Mount Lady was a bit surprised by the order that this… whoever this guy was, just gave her. But as much as the giant Pro-Hero wanted to avenge her teammates herself, she knew more people would die if she didn't stop the giant machine that ran off to who knows where.

And so, gritting her teeth in anger, as well as wiping any tears that spilled from her eyes, she swiftly turned around and started to make her way through the devastation left behind by the Reaver's war path, planning on bringing it down.

Seeing the enormous woman running after the mechanical giant, the future son of Izuku and Ryuko turned his attention back towards the four armed Nomu, which merely had an excited look on its face as it stared down at the scaly male.

 **"Child of target… and of the… hero Ryukyu… I'll rib you apart!"** Goliath roared out, its lower jaw splitting during it, giving the creature a more menacing look.

"Not if I rip you apart first!" Nylocke shouted in anger.

And with that, Nylocke Midoriya and the Nomu Goliath charged at one another.

Elsewhere not to far from the battle, the black haired leader of the attack, who was still standing in front of the burning body of Kamui Wood was surprised to see something knocked out his Nomu from the sky before falling into another street on the other side of the tall building ruins.

"The heck was that?" He questioned, as his soldiers were wary of what just happened. The man let out a groan of annoyance, "Don't tell me it's one of Midoriya's brats-?"

A beat of wings broke his thoughts, as many of his soldiers were sent flying into the ground with such force, a few of their bones cracked from the force from the blast of air and the collision into the ground. Swiftly turning around in shock, his eyes widened when he saw Ryuko in her Dragon Form flying above and from a few yards away from him, as Isamu jumped off of her back as he glared at the soldiers and the black haired man with hatred.

"You f**ks can't help yourselves can you? You just have to spill blood for your pointless beliefs!" The black suited male shouted in anger at the man, who merely smirked at seeing the sight of the pink skinned teenager.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Isamu? The child tainted with the corruption that attacked this world years ago." The man stated, eyeing the green crack-like marks that were visible on the dark green haired male's neck.

Isamu didn't reply back as he merely kept up his glare towards the man, as the other soldiers who were knocked down got back on their feet, despite some of them having a few cracks bones from the surprise attack. Ryuko herself had an expression of anger, which only grew when she saw the burning remains of Kamui Woods behind the man and the black metallic armored soldiers.

"If the both of us work together, we can take them all down!" Ryuko told the pink skinned male, as the blonde woman in Dragon Form knew that if they worked together, they can take this man and the soldiers with him down much faster.

"No," Was the answer that replied back to Ryuko, shocking her from Isamu's words. His face got more serious as he took a few steps closer to the enemy group, "I can handle these b*stards on my own. Right now it's more important for you to help Mount Lady and stop the Reaver before it can get to its location!" Isamu told the Dragoon Hero, as well as he thought, _'Before it can get to Eri!'_

Seeing the serious expression on the pink skinned male's face, Ryuko knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. Besides, he had a point. In her eyes, the Reaver poses a much bigger threat and danger compared to the small group of enemies that lay before them. It was a risk, but she had to trust that the black suited male can handle this on his own.

"…Alright, but please don't die!" Ryuko exclaimed at the pink skinned dark green haired male.

And with that, the Pro-Hero then took off at an incredible speed right after the Reaver and Mount Lady who went to pursue it.

This left Isamu alone with the group from the Shadow Cult, as the black haired man merely chuckled at the lone male.

"So… you think that you can defeat us?" The vile man questioned, as Isamu merely readied himself to fight.

"I don't think I can defeat you, I know I can. And I'm going to make sure every single one of you is sent straight to hell!" Isamu exclaimed, as he unleashed acid from his hands only for the acid to form and hardened into a somewhat crystallized dagger in each of his hands.

The man laughed out loud, before he had a sadistic grin on his face.

"I'll like to see you try. And even if we do fall, our souls will go the Old Ones! And in their name you will die!" The man shouted, as he then pointed his finger at the black suited male, "Soldiers! Kill him!"

Isamu gritted his teeth as he saw the men and women grab their weapons out before they charged toward the pink skinned dark green haired teen, who only gritted his teeth from seeing the large group run after him.

 _'Nylocke went to fight the Nomu on his own. Yu and Ryuko are running after the Reaver. And here I am with these freaks,'_ Isamu thought to himself as he readied his crystallized acid daggers, about to charge into the approaching Shadow Cult cultists, _'I know I said I can handle this, but it would sure be nice of reinforcements of some kind show up to help fend off against these monsters!'_

As Isamu charged into battle, he would be unaware that the universe would be kind enough to grant his wish.

'WITH THE REAVER'

Despite more Pro-Heroes showing up, none of them were able to make a dent in the giant war machine's path, as it continued to make its way through the city and smashing its way through any building that stood in its way. Thankfully, many police and heroes are evacuating many people up ahead of the reconstructed Fel Reaver's path before it could arrive and cause havoc. However, despite their best efforts, the death toll continued to rise as many people were still unfortunate enough to be caught in its way, getting crushed by either the giant machine itself or by the wreckage and debris from the ruins of the buildings it collides into.

High above the devastation and trailing the robot-like giant, one of the news helicopters continued to stream the sight live as the female news reporter spoke to the camera once more with a worried and somewhat terrified expression.

"The giant monstrosity continues to make its way through Musutafu! Already the casualties reported are near a thousand! And that's not even counting if there are any bodies left behind in the wreckages of the buildings the machine bulldozed through!" The news reporter looked down at the chaos once more with fear noticeable in her eyes, as she spoke her next words, "And from what was reported by our fellow news men and woman elsewhere, it appears a Nomu had shown up and killed the top hero Edgeshot! And a group of people who looked similar to the ones who attacked the city earlier in the day also appeared and killed top hero Kamui Woods! It's a bloodbath happening here!"

With the Reaver below the flying vehicle, the giant machine continued to makes its way through the city, its sensors picking up its target to signify that it was closing in on its destination. It wouldn't be long now for the war machine to acquire one of the four targets the Lords of the Shadow Cult were after.

It ran down the street, decimating anything that stood in its way, as it was about to run through yet another building that stood in its way.

That is, until…

 **(Cue: "Not Over Til We Say So" by Blue Stahli)**

*WHAM*

A large fist collided into the Reaver's head with enough force to nearly launching it from its feet.

The giant machine then fell, crashed, and slid though multiple other buildings which were thankfully evacuated before hand. This naturally caused the now destroyed buildings to fall directly on top of the machine, which lay still for a few moments.

However, it managed to recover as it slowly got back to its feet, with the debris that was on it falling off. When it did, a new voice was then heard.

"HEY UGLY! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE?!" A woman's voice shouted through the decimated streets of the city.

This got the giant to turn its attention to the source of the voice, before locking on to the one who strike it.

Standing not too far from the machine, was a giant woman around the same size as the machine itself. She had long flowing blonde hair that went down to her lower back, with strands of her hair going over her green colored eyes as well, but not to the extend that they blocked the eyes from being seen, and she had four freckles on each cheek. The woman wore a sleeveless brown colored shirt and dark blue jeans which hugged her curvaceous body. On her feet were dark brown colored boots, and her hands had fingerless black colored gloves on them as well.

With the news reporter high above the action, she and the rest of her crew grew hopeful as well confused from the sight of this newcomer.

"Folks! It appears someone has joined the fray to fight the giant robot!" The news reporter exclaimed to the camera while looking down at the scene before them, "Another Gigantification Quirk user like Mount Lady it seems like as well!" The news woman wouldn't mention how this new blonde arrival seemed to look like the giant Pro-Hero she just mentioned a bit, who was on her way to catch up to the sight.

The Reaver let out another roar-like noise, as it prepared to come into battle with this new enemy. The blonde woman merely had a confident grin, before motioning the giant war machine with her left hand.

"Come on you bucket of bolts!" The blonde woman taunted the giant, her grin still intact on her face, "Let me show you how it's done!"

 **Hooray! Another future Midoriya kid appears to lend the land, and it's none other than Sumire! How will these battles play out? Only I know the answer to that… maybe.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to punch a cockroach? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, ?**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your anger and hatred of a thousand suns. Whatever works for you.**

 **Last chapter introduced Sumire, so let's see what happens with that shall we?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty One: The Battle of Giants**

 **(Cue: "Not Over Til We Say So" by Blue Stahli)**

A large shockwave was emitted as two giant fists of the giant blonde woman known as Sumire and the war machine known as a Reaver collided, as the news helicopter flying and streaming the fight from above was even effected, as it had to steady itself from loosing control for a moment.

The Reaver let out another engine-like roar as it swung its other arm towards the giant woman's face, who managed to move her head back before it could make contact. The giant woman took this opportunity to shove her right knee directly into the machine's power part of the body, catching it off guard as it stumbled back a little while clutching the damaged section it took damaged in. Sumire then trusted her left elbow towards the machine, hoping to damage it even further. Sadly though, the Reaver managed to recover from the previous attack as it blocked the upcoming attack by grabbing it with its left hand. Sumire eyes widened before the giant war machine then grabbed her arm with its other hand before turning around and throwing her over itself, causing her to slam directly onto another building, bringing it completely down. Sumire however quickly recovered as she rolled over poise to tackle the machine from her spot.

"Is that all you got tin can?!" She shouted before thrusting forward as she wrapped her arms around the machines waist as she tackled it. This of course got both of them to smash through multiple buildings that were behind the rebuilt Fel Reaver, as well as causing the machine to fall directly on its back, with Sumire sitting above it. Not wasting time, the giant blonde female then proceed to punch the machine's head over and over again, getting it more damaged by each blow it received.

The Reaver however managed to bring its arms up and grab both of her hands before they could hit it again, as the giant war machine then pushed her back a bit, allowing it to bring one of its leg up and kick the giant woman off of itself. Because of this action Sumire was launched a few feet off the ground before colliding into the ruins of the buildings they already smash through, falling on her back this time. The Reaver then got back on its feet as it walked over to the fallen over large female, intending on taking her out.

Sumire wasn't done yet though, as she quickly rolled over as the Reaver attempted slammed its foot onto her head. Thinking quickly, she jumped upward before delivering an uppercut directly into the machine, making it stumble backwards a little from the collision from the attack. Not giving it another chance to retaliate, Sumire then brought her right leg up before thrusting it forward into the robot-like giant, getting it to fly off its feet a few feet off the ground before it fell and collided into a few other buildings, bringing them down upon itself, covering some of the machine in rubble and debris. Seeing she had the upper hand now, the blonde woman then ran towards the fallen machine before jumping ass he started to send a kick towards the machine in hopes to end it before it could get back up.

To her surprise, the Reaver quickly launched one of its legs upward towards the falling woman directly into her stomach, getting Sumire to cough up blood before being launched into yet another building, bringing it down onto her. Not letting the giant human make another move, the Reaver quickly made its way over to the woman who was slowly getting back on her feet. She looked up at the approaching machine, but was unable to act fast enough before it grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up from the ground as it let out another engine-like roar. Not wasting another second, the Reaver then turned around before throwing the giant blonde woman into a few other buildings, as they collapsed onto the woman, as smoke completely filled the area where she and the wreckage of the skyscrapers were at.

Not taking any chances, the Reaver started to walk towards the large smoke filled area to see if its enemy was down for good or not.

However another fist then collided into the giant war machine, making it nearly stumble to the ground to its side, as it turned its head to see Mount Lady having arrived with a look of anger on her face.

"I'll bring you down you walking piece of scrap metal!" Mount Lady shouted in fury, the memories of seeing her teammates falling because of this thing had prevented her from saving them.

Up above, the news helicopter and the crew in it widened their eyes when they saw the Pro-Hero showing back up once more to aid in the fight.

"Everyone, it seems that Mount Lady has rejoined the battle against the giant robot! The other Gigantification-Quirk user has yet to get back up, so it's unknown how this fight will play out!" The news female told the camera as she and the rest in the flying vehicle continued to watch the fight below.

The Reaver let out another engine-like roar before it swung its left arm directly towards the Pro-Hero, who responded by slamming her own left arm into it as the two fists collided, causing another shockwave to be emitted through the area, which also hit the news helicopter that was still flying above them recording the whole thing for those viewing the battle at home. Not giving it a chance to act first, Mount Lady brought up her right leg before slamming it directly into the Reaver's left side of its lower body, getting it to stumble to the side. Mount Lady then followed up as she brought her left leg up and then thrusting it forward into the machine, knocking the giant robot on its back. The blonde Pro-Hero then ran over to slam her foot down on the machine's head, or at least she tried to but then the war machine rolled over to dodge the attack. Now right behind her, the robot-like giant then made its move by punching the giant woman directly into her back with its right fist, getting the blonde to cry out from the pain before she herself was launched into a wreckage of a building.

Quickly turning her head to see the giant war machine making its way over to her, the giant Pro-Hero grabbed a large chunk of debris from the ruins of the building she crashed into, before turning around and swinging it directly at the giant machine's head. It made a direct hit, getting it to stumble once more backwards, giving Mount Lady enough time to get back onto her feet before she charged towards the enemy giant. Raising her fist up, she then slammed the fist into the Reaver's chest, before repeating this action with a barrage of punches involving both of her fist, each blow damaging the Reaver with each blow it received. After a full blown minute of this, the Reaver managed to retaliate by leaning forward and slamming its own head into the blonde's, getting her to take a step back as she put a hand to her head with the headache she was now feeling as her nose bled a bit from the blow. Not giving the giant woman a chance to try anything else to resist, the Reaver then put both of its hands together before swinging the both of them into the woman head once more. This got her to cry out from the attack as she fell down onto a pile of rubble and debris from an already destroyed building.

She turned her head to see the Reaver approaching her once more, as Mount Lady got ready to get back up and continue the fight before it can get to her and try anything.

But then, a loud noise got both Mount Lady and the Reaver's attention, as the giant war machine slowly turned around to see something in the large area of smoke, where Sumire was last knocked into, glow a bright blue color.

The blue color source then went up an unknown path before a giant figure could be seen slowly turning in the direction of the Reaver, blocking the blue glowing source from being seen. And then before anyone knew it…

…A stream of glowing blue radiation then shot out of Sumire's mouth, clearing away the smoke that covered her, this allowing the blonde giant to be seen. The attack went too quick and unexpected for the Reaver to dodge, as the beam of blue radiation then blasted right through the giant machine's left shoulder, effectively blowing the left arm of the robot-like giant off. The mechanical limb in question then merely fell to the ground, completely useless as it was no longer attached to the Reaver's body, as Sumire ceased using her second quirk.

Seeing this from the other woman not only surprise Mount Lady, but the news helicopter flying high above them as well, with the crew's eyes widened in shock from seeing the woman using a second ability.

"I… I don't believe it! The unknown other giant quirk user has unleashed what appears to be a secondary quirk just like the young man who was chased by the Pro-Heroes earlier today!" The news reporter exclaimed with her voice filled with surprise, recalling the events of Chino fleeing from the heroes while showing off all three of his quirks for the entire nation of Japan to see.

Snapping out of her shock, Mount Lady then gained a determined expression as she took the Reaver's disadvantage to allow her to make a move. Moving quickly before the Reaver could recover from the surprise attack, she then grab the fallen machine's arm before swinging it directly into the Reaver's back like it was a baseball bat, getting the giant robot to fall forward.

However it didn't hit the ground as Sumire then ran up and slammed her right knee directly into the giant robot's head, getting it to fall backwards. It would not hit the ground though as Mount Lady then unleashed a swift kick into the giant machine's side, as it then crashed into the ruins of a few buildings that were leveled from its fight with Sumire earlier. Both of the giant women were still ready to continue the fight as the Reaver got back, letting out another engine-like roar as he got ready to charge at the two women giants, not caring about its lack of a left arm.

Then without warning, something then flew completely right through the giant machine's right shoulder, completely smashing through it and thus detaching the robot's right arm as it fell to the ground, surprising both of the tall blonde women.

The culprit, none other than the Dragoon Hero Ryukyu using her Dragon Form and quick speed to fly and break through the giant war machine's right shoulder to destroy it. Now flying pass through both Sumire and Mount Lady, the blonde dragon then yelled out to the both of them.

"Hurry! Finish it now!" She shouted as she turned around to fly back towards them.

It took a moment, but then both the blonde giant women then nodded with serious yet determined looks on their faces as they both turned to the now armless Reaver, as it let out another engine-like roar as it was unable to do anything for the time being. Not wasting a second, Mount Lady brought her right arm to her side while Sumire brought her left arm to her side, and then with a mighty yell, both of the giant women then thrust their respective fists directly into the giant war machine's chest, bringing it down directly onto its back, causing the ground to shake slightly from the giant falling over.

The Reaver brought its head up as it looked at its enemies, before Sumire then put her right foot directly on top of the heavily damaged robot, as she took in a deep breath. Not wasting time, starting from the bottom of her spine the same bright blue color glow appeared as it traveled up her back, before her eyes widened as she brought her head down and fired a blue colored radiation stream from her mouth once more.

The attack made contact with the fallen Reaver Sumire stood over, going right through its upper chest, causing a massive explosion as the smoke then shot up into the air, completely covering the entire area and covering the news helicopter recording the whole thing live, making it hard for them to see their surroundings.

However, it was only a minute later did the smoke died down, revealing a heavily breathing Sumire over the wreckage of the Reaver, as it was now completely destroyed and lifeless, with the energy it once gave off completely gone. Standing not that far behind her was also a wounded and heavy breathing Mount Lady, and flying next to her in her Dragon Form was Ryuko,

Both of the Pro-Heroes attentions were brought over to Sumire, now with the giant mechanical threat gone and over with, they now needed to know who this new contender who showed up to aid them was.

Feeling their eyes on her, the other giant blonde turned around before smiling at them despite her injuries to her head and face while making a victory hand at the two Pro-Heroes.

"Hey." Was all she managed to say to them.

 **Ta-da! The Reaver has been dealt with, but don't worry, next time we will see how the battles with Isamu and Nylocke went. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to skin a potato? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, ?**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred, whatever works for you all.**

 **Seems you all like the whole thing about Sumire basically being a human female version of Godzilla, that's cool. I thought it would be a cool idea to do like that. Anyway, we will see how the battles with Isamu and Nylocke went for this chapter and the next, so let's get down to it shall we?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Two: Demon against Ascendant**

'EARLIER'

One of the Shadow Cult soldiers cried out when Isamu thrust one of his acid crystallized daggers into the enemy man's throat, killing him as he pulled the blade out. Seeing another of the soldiers about to jump him, the pink skinned male quickly turned around before thrusting his other dagger into the woman soldier's chest, killing her before throwing her body to the side, as the black suited teenager saw more of the soldiers running directly towards him. Letting out a shout, Isamu ran towards the closest enemy before jumping into the air and slamming one of his daggers into the enemy soldier's head, killing him in the process. As he did that, Isamu threw his other dagger into a woman soldier, hitting her right between the eyes, ending her life as well. Pulling his first dagger out of the head as the body fell to the ground, he ran over to retrieve his other dagger but not before he'd duck to avoid a large bullet aimed at his head. Grabbing his other weapon, the dark green haired male turned to see three Shadow Cult soldiers with guns out aimed directly at him. Widening his eyes in surprised, the three enemies fired their guns directly towards Isamu.

Luckily Isamu managed to respond quickly enough by releasing a large amount of acid from his right hand in an upward motion before it quickly hardened to be like a shield for him, as it blocked each bullet it received without damaged. Before the now hardened acid shield could fall to the ground, Isamu then kicked the acid crystallized shield with enough force for it to go flying and slamming directly into the middle soldier with the gun, surprising the other two as they saw their comrade fall to the ground in pain. This gave Isamu enough time to dash right over to the right soldier before thrusting one of his daggers into the enemy woman's stomach, before pulling the blade up to her chest, which caused enough blood lost to kill her. Before the soldier on the left could react and start firing, Isamu grabbed the dead soldier's gun before firing directly at the enemy man, pulling bullet holes through his black metallic armor all over his chest, killing him as he fell to the ground. Isamu then let go of the gun he had, which was still held by the corpse of the woman soldier as her body fell to the ground lifeless. Seeing the middle soldier still alive from the acid hardened shield slammed into him, Isamu moved over to him, grabbed the shield before slamming it down on the man's head with enough force to cave in the man's head, killing him as well as blood splattered onto Isamu's face.

Isamu got back up on his feet before swiftly turning his head around when he saw the rest of the few remaining soldiers charging at him with their weapons in hand. Not letting them have any chance to land a blow onto him, the pink skinned male then dash towards the charging group with his hands holding tightly onto both of his daggers. Seeing two of the armored men closest to him, Isamu merely dash right pass them but not before thrusting both of his blades into both enemies necks, killing them as their bodies fell to the ground behind them as their blood poured from their neck wounds. Now without weapons, Isamu continued to run towards an armored woman, who tried to swing her axe down upon the black suited teen. This fails however as Isamu sidestepped, brining his knee into the woman's hand, knocking the axe out of her grip and into the air. Isamu then jumped up and grabbed the weapon before bringing the axe onto the enemy woman, cutting directly though her shoulder and into her chest, before she fell to the ground lifeless from the large opened wound with her blood pouring onto the streets. Seeing the last soldier running towards him like Isamu was to him, the pink skinned dark green haired male then jumped into the air with both of his arms up above him. Unleashing more acid, the pink colored liquid then formed and hardened into what looked like a massive sword, before Isamu let out a yell before bringing it down upon the last Shadow Cult soldier, effectively cutting him into two vertically, with both halves of the body then falling to the ground and bleeding out, as Isamu then landed in front of the corpse before standing straight up, his acid crystallized sword shattered as the black suited teen looked towards the leader of the attack.

The black haired man grunted in annoyance at the sight of the all of his soldiers taken care of just like that, as he pinched the bridge of his nose from the sight.

"Unbelievable, to think they failed to kill one brat…," The black haired man muttered in annoyance, before removing his hand from his nose before he looked at Isamu with a glare, "I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Isamu merely grinned with determination, as he waved his hands in a mocking motion towards the black haired man reasonable for this attack on the city of Musutafu.

"Well then come on! I'll help you see your minions in the next life!" Isamu replied to the enemy man, who chuckled at the pink skinned male's confidence.

"Eager are we?" The man questioned, before pulling something out of his robe, which looked like a orb filled with a burning fire inside of it, begging for release, "Well then… might as well kill you in style might I?"

Isamu widened his eyes from the weird orb of fire that the black haired man held in his hands. What the heck was that thing supposed to be? What was the man planning on doing?

The man laughed out loud before he started to channel his dark energy into the orb, draining the life essence of the fire element that was trapped inside. The man's body then started to be enveloped with fire as he continued to drain the fire elemental's essence trapped inside of the orb he had on him.

"I will kill you… and I will ascend!" The man let out a yell that echoed throughout the barren and wrecked streets they were both in.

Before Isamu knew it, a pillar of fire then shot out from the man's body, forcing the black suited male to cover his eyes from the shockwave emitted as well as the burning heat being emitted from the flames that now covered the area in front of him. Thankfully it didn't last too long as the heat and shockwave died down, allowing Isamu to uncover his eyes with his arms, as he observed what just happened.

The pink skinned male's eyes widened when he saw what stood before him now.

No longer was there a simple man standing there, but an entity whose body was completely charred, with cracks of molten fire littering his entire body. The being's old clothing was no longer being worn, but how his chest was visible for the world to see, as well as his upper arms. A dark purple hood covered his charred head, though his burning face would still be seen, his eyes, mouth, and where his nose would be completely molten fire like the many cracks that are all over his body. His lower arms and hands were now covered with a dark grey metallic armor, and his fingers looked sharper. A large dark grey armored waist he also wore, which also had a long dark purple loincloth attached to the piece of armor as well. His thighs were also visible for all to see, being charred and littered with molten fire cracks all over just like the rest of his body. From his knees to his feet, all of the lower legs were like his lower arms, covered in a dark grey metallic armor. All in all, what was once human was now purely an elemental ascendant of fire **(If needed, just look up fire elemental ascendant to see what he looks like, because I suck at describing things)**.

 _'AW CRAP! I FORGOT THEY COULD DO THAT!'_ Isamu thought to himself, as he realized that he now had a tougher fight on his hand than before.

The fire elemental ascendant, now known as Sunderscar, looked up to see his enemy, before he grinned as more fire erupted from his now burning body.

"BURN… BURN BY MY FIRE!" His voice now more twisted than before was heard, before the burning entity then charged directly towards Isamu, whose eyes widened from seeing the approaching entity of flame.

Isamu couldn't react in time before Sunderscar slammed his knee directly into the pink skinned male's stomach, getting Isamu to couch up dark red blood before he was launched into a nearby wreckage of a building done by the Reaver and Mount Lady from earlier. Getting back up Isamu's eyes widened once more when he saw Sunderscar running towards him once more. Not letting the fire elemental ascendant to get the drop on him again, Isamu them jumped over the burning entity before turning around and delivering a swift kick to the elemental's right rib, getting the entity to go flying and crashing back onto the street they were on earlier. Not wasting time, Isamu then charged back at Sunderscar, using his acid and hardening it to make another sword for him to cut the enemy down. Sadly though before he could bring the acid crystallized blade down on the fire ascendant, Sunderscar managed to react fast enough by delivering a fist flaming uppercut directly into Isamu's chin, unleashing an explosion of fire as well as launching the pink skinned male into the air. Not going to let the black suited male a chance to counterattack, Sunderscar then charged up a large blast of fire with both of his hands, before letting out a yell as he fired the large empowered ball of fire directly towards the airborne Isamu, whose eyes widened from seeing the large bolt of fire about to clash directly into him.

Sunderscar smirked at the sight high above him, only for the fire elemental ascendant to be caught off guard when he saw dark green lighting starting to appear all over on Isamu's body. And before the Shadow Cult fire ascendant knew it, Isamu then punched the large fire ball with enough force to completely dissipate it. Now with dark green energy lighting due to his secondary quirk activating, he used the new strength in his legs to fling himself directly from the sky and towards Sunderscar at a very fast speed.

"GET READY FOR ROUND TWO F**KER!" Isamu shouted in anger, before he slammed directly into Sunderscar with the force of his strength with enough force for the both of them to be flung through the street and through the wreckage of the nearby buildings that were demolished earlier. This ended though as they came to the stop, as Sunderscar let out a small explosive wave of fire form his body, forcing Isamu to jump off of the fire elemental ascendant, allowing the entity of fire to get back up on his feet.

Not wasting time, with One For All now in effect Isamu charged once more towards Sundercar, who let out a shout of anger as he too charged towards the pink skinned future son of Izuku and Mina. With Isamu's fists empowered and Sunderscar's fist enveloped in flames, both clashed once more, with each side of the battle unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at one another, each of the two fighters blocking the other with each blow they fire at one another. With each fist or kick that comes into contact, small shockwaves emitted from each blow that was unleashed and received, as neither of the two gaining the upper hand.

This would end soon however when Isamu started to leak acid to cover his fists as he kept trading blows with the fire elemental ascendant, allowing him to put in more damage to Sunderscar's own fists, slowly burning and dissolving the fire ascendant's own fist. Sadly for Sunderscar the pain was too much for him to bear as he he felt his hands being slowly dissolved with each contact he came into with the acid covered fists of Isamu, forcing him to be pushed back as he looked at his now weakened and injured hands. Seeing a chance to end this, Isamu then unlashed a fast enough kick into the fire elemental ascendant's stomach, launching him to crash into a nearby wreckage of a wall. However he would not end up crashing into the piece of debris as Isamu, using his now enhance speed quickly managed to appear right behind the burning entity of flames as the pink skinned male then slammed his empowered fist directly into the Sunderscar's back, getting the enemy fire being to cry out in pain as well as launching him into the air. Seeing yet another opportunity to cause the fire elemental ascendant more pain, Isamu then unleashed and hardened his acid to form what looked like a spear now in his hand. With a mighty yell, Isamu then chucked the acid crystallized spear directly into the airborne Sunderscar, whose eyes widened when he saw the spear heading his way.

Unfortunately for the fire elemental ascendant, he couldn't react fast enough to counter it as the spear went right though the entity's chest, getting him to cry out in agony as fire erupted from the wound like blood would. Isamu wasn't finish yet, as he then jumped towards the still high in the air Sunderscar to finish the job, his fists empowered by his One For All quirk as he was about to collide his fist into the fire elemental ascendant's chest to finish him off once and for all.

Sunderscar however wasn't done yet, as he saw the approaching dark green haired teen launching right towards himself. The fire ascendant let out a yell if anger as he decided to attempt to take the boy down with him.

"IF I DIE… I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Sunderscar shouted out, before his body started to erupt with fire coming out of all over his body.

Isamu's eyes widened in shock, but he was unable to stop himself before Sunderscar let out one last yell of agony, before his body then burst into large explosion of molten fire, covering the entire air above the streets and ruins of the buildings both Isamu and Sunderscar were fighting in. This caused smoke to fill the air, which blocked out the news helicopter that was left to observe the battle what was taking place.

Sadly for the now defeated and deceased fire elemental ascendant, it didn't do the job of taking Isamu with him. It did however still manage to hurt him as well as launching him directly through the air as a really fast speed, screaming like an idiot despite the pain he received from his fight.

Nearby in another street, Nylocke heard the scream as the dragon-like humanoid looked up from his fight to see his pink skinned brother being launched to who knows where, getting the scaly brother to widen his eyes in shock.

"ISAMU!" Nylocke shouted in worry, before a fist collided into his face, launching the dragon-like teenager into nearby debris of am already destroyed building. He managed to recover though as he stood back on his feet, spitting blood from his mouth as he glared at the four armed Nomu before him.

 **"Keep your… attention on… me dragon boy…"** Goliath warned him with something equivalent to a smirk on the large entity's face, before the Nomu let out a roar once more as its lower jaw split in two once more to give him a more terrifying look.

Nylocke only gritted his teeth once more, having to worry about Isamu later as the Nomu charged at him once more to continue their fight.

 **There we go, now with two of the battles wrapped up, it is now Nylocke's turn next time to see how his fight goes.**

 **But anyways, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to shoot a tree? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, ?**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	33. Chapter 33

***Over 700 follows***

 **…HOW?! WHY DO PEOPLE LIKE THIS SO MUCH?! I'M NOT THAT GOOD AT THIS!**

 ***Ahem* Okay, but still, the fact so many people enjoy this makes me feel happy, as you all seem to be enjoying this despite the terrible things I put your beloved characters through. Thank you all for enjoying this story so much… for some reason.**

 **Anyway, let's head into the story for you all to see if you all like it or if you think it should burn in flames.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Three: Dragon VS Nomu**

'EARLIER… AGAIN'

One of Goliath's fist collided directly into Nylocke's face with enough force to send the dragon-like humanoid male into the wreckage of a nearby destroyed building, as the blow he received got Nylocke's nose to bleed from the attack. The four armed Nomu didn't waste time as the black creature charged directly at the dark green scaly male once more before its enemy could get back up. However, as the Nomu closed in Nylocke took it by surprise as he quickly jumped back on his feet before bringing one of his large wings down upon the Nomu, slamming the winged limb directly onto Goliath's head, getting the four armed entity to crash into the ground as it was send through the ground a few yards away from the mostly dark green haired male. Nylocke then took into the air, getting high enough in the sky before he dived down directly towards Goliath at an incredible fast speed causing a mach cone to form around the dragon-like male as he closed in on the four armed Nomu. Goliath get back on its feet as it saw the quickly approaching dark green haired young man, before letting out a mighty roar as it swung all four of its arms and fists directly towards the approaching Nylocke. All four of the Nomu's fists and both of Nylocke's fists collided with one another, the impact causing a massive shockwave that blasted the debris around them away, as well as getting the ground Goliath stood on to crumble and cave in to form a crater from the impact of their fists colliding with one another.

Nylocke's eyes then widened when Goliath grabbed the male's arm with his other two arms, as the Nomu then roared once more before swinging the dragon-like humanoid male down upon the ground, cracking the already damaged concrete ground once more. Goliath did this a few more times before swinging the scaly male into the air far from where he was at. The future son of Izuku and Ryuko cried out as he crashed into a nearby building that as yet to collapse like the other structures around it. Now stuck inside the first floor of the building, Nylocke quickly got back up when he saw Goliath running through the building's walls as it ran over to once more beat its foe into the ground. Nylocke however jumped above the approaching four armed Nomu before grabbing the creature by one of its arms, before using his wings to fly directly through the roof of the building, dragging the Nomu right behind him. It didn't take too long before Nylocke broke through all of the floors and through the roof of the skyscraper he and Goliath were in, with the four armed Nomu still being dragged right behind him. High in the night sky, Nylocke yet out a yell as eh then swung the Nomu in his grasps a few times before chucking Goliath directly into yet another building with enough force to bring the entire skyscraper down upon the four armed Nomu, with smoke filling the air around the destruction. Knowing that Goliath would recover quickly, the dragon-like male then flew down to the now destroyed building to continue the fight.

As he closed in to the ground, Nylocke was unprepared when he saw the black skinned Nomu jump out of the wreckage and smoke before tackling the still airborne mostly dark green haired male out of the sky, with both of them crashing back into the broken and damaged street below them. Goliath was about to start unleashing a barrage of punches into Nylocke, who was below the Nomu, but the scaly male quickly managed to beat his wings to unleash a blast of air directly into Goliath, not only getting the four armed artificial human entity off of him but also getting the enemy to be pushed and fall a few yards away from him. Goliath quickly got back up though, as Nylocke also got back on his feet.

Before Nylocke could continue his fight with the four armed Nomu, a loud and somewhat idiotic scream got his attention as the mostly dark green haired male looked up to the sky only to see his pink skinned brother being launched high through the air to who knows where, getting the dragon-like male to widen his eyes in surprise and worry.

"ISAMU!" Nylocke shouted in worry for his now airborne brother, who was quickly launched out of his sight.

The dragon-like humanoid male was unable to do anything however as Golaith charged in once more, slamming one of its fists directly into Nylocke's face once more, launching the scaly male into the debris of an already destroyed building. Thankfully though the seventeen year-old managed to get back on his feet, spitting blood out of his mouth before he glared back at the four armed Nomu before him.

 **"Keep your… attention on… me dragon boy…"** Goliath stated with something equivalent to a smirk, before it went on to unleash a roar as its lower jaw split into two once more, giving the entity a more menacing look.

Nylocke, knowing that he would have to worry about Isamu later and assume that his pink skinned brother will be alright, merely charged once more along with Goliath as they lifted their fists up to collide once more into one another. This ended up happening two of the Nomu's arms and fists slammed into Nylocke's own, causing a large shockwave to be emitted once more, damaging the area around them even more. The two did not stop trading blows however as the Nomu used all four of its arm to attack the dragon-like male before it. Nylocke himself used his wings to help with the blocking of the blows he got from the four armed Nomu, as the black skinned creature had the advantage with its larger body and extra arms to aid in its barrage of attacks. This went on for a few extra moments before Goliath then used one of his legs to sweep at Nylocke's own. This got the mostly dark green haired male to loose his balance as well as giving Goliath the advantage it needed as it then unleashed it barrages of fists once more, with each fist slamming into Nylocke, unable to block them as he took each blow after blow as he cried out with each punch he took. Goliath was hitting him so fast and hard that each fist formed a mach clone around each one as it continued to attack the dragon-like male with punch after punch. And before Nylcoke knew it, Golaith with a mighty roar then swung one more punch directly into the younger male's stomach, forcing him to throw up blood before he was launched directly through the wreckage of a nearby building, causing smoke to form and blocking the Nomu's vision of that part of the street.

With Nylocke, he groaned in pain as he slowly sat back up from the collision he just went through. He was now bleeding all over from the attack, but thankfully his dragon-like body allowed him to endure the blows, otherwise he would have been in a way worse condition at the moment. Looking around him, his eyes spotted water shooting and pouring out from a destroyed fire hydrant, getting a small grin to appear on his face.

With Goliath, it let out a chuckle as it merely walked over to where Nylocke was located, planning on to finish this fight so it can aid in hunting down more lives as well as getting the target in the hospital which was still a bit away from the Nomu's current location, if the Reaver didn't get to the little girl first that is.

However, without warning a large blast of water then shot out of the smoke, surprising Goliath before the attack slammed directly into the four armed creature's left side, blowing apart two of its arms as well as parts of its left side, causing the Nomu to scream in agony from the injuries it just received. It only screamed for a moment before it let out a roar as it quickly regenerate the missing limbs and ribs, before it glared towards where the smoke was dying down.

Standing there was Nylcoke, wiping his mouth as the water bursting from the destroyed fire hydrant nearby was still present. The dragon-like male was still injured and bleeding all over, however his endurance was restored to a small extent due to the water he sucked in nearby.

"Come on Nomu! Don't tell me you afraid of getting wet?!" Nylocke mocked the now furious four armed Nomu with a grin on his face.

Not wasting time, Nylocke opened his mouth as he took in a deep breath, as the nearby water shooting out of he ground then started to warp and sent straight directly into the dragon-like humanoid male's mouth, allowing him to charge up for a much more powerful Water Roar. He knew he had to end this battle, and his next Water Roar will make sure this fight ends permanently.

Goliath, with rage present on its face, let out a roar of fury as once again charged towards the scaly male. Nylocke too charged towards the four armed Nomu with both of their fists colliding into one another once more, causing yet another shockwave to form from the collision, breaking the ground they stood on even more. However before Goliath could take any action himself, Nylocke moved in for the finale as he used his left wing to slash down upon both of the Nomu's right arms, getting the Nomu to cry out in pain before it started to regenerate its missing limbs. Not giving the black creature time to fully recover, Nylocke jumped up and slammed his knee directly into his enemy's face, making the large entity to stumble back a bit, before the dragon-like humanoid male then brought his right wing down to slash right through the Nomu's two left arms, making it roar out once more from the lack of arms. It tried to regenerate its missing limbs as fast as it could, but Nylocke wouldn't give it a change to fully recover before he used his leg to sweep the black Nomu's own, causing the creature to fall down onto its back as it cried out in pain.

Looking down onto the Nomu's head, before the creature could regenerate its missing limbs or get back on its feet, Nylocke grabbed the Nomu by its head before flinging him up high into the air before taking in a deep breathe once more…

…Before firing a much larger and more powerful Water Roar directly at the still damaged Nomu, as the creature's eyes widened in horror as the attack came right at him.

 **"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO-!"** Goliath roared out before the large Water Roar completely collided and enveloped the black skinned Nomu, as its roars of hatred and agony could be heard through the air as the attack completely consumed and obliterated the Nomu, ending it once and for all.

The collision of the attack caused a large explosion to fill the air, as Nylocke merely looked up at the smoke that covered the night sky above the completely destroyed street he stood in. A smile formed on the dragon-like humanoid male, before he himself let out a mighty shout of victory which sounded akin to that of a dragon, lifting his fist up with pride that he won the battle.

And with that, the battle with the Nomu Goliath, the battle with the Reaver, and the battle with Sundercar and his forces ended, with all the threats defeated and destroyed by the three future children Isamu, Nylocke, and Sumire, and the Pro-Heroes Mount Lady and Ryukyu, finally avenging the lives that were lost to the forces of the Shadow Cult.

Far from the decimated parts of Musutafu, a hospital was located with many of the people inside either asleep or for the doctors and nurses still working over time. In one of the rooms was a little six year old girl with long white hair slept peacefully in the care of the safety around her, unaware of the danger she was in, and unaware of the heroes who helped stop that danger from getting to her.

'LATER IN THE NIGHT'

The room was completely dark; with the only thing being alit was the television, shining light on the lone couch and the figure that was watching it. Despite it being completely dark out, being somewhere past midnight, the lone figure continued to watch the news as a reporter spoke.

 _"Citizens trapped inside the left over wreckage from the giant machine's path are being evacuated by the Pro-Heroes that arrived to help aid in the effort. The villains that strike around a few hours ago were all killed by one of the unknown three who helped aided in the city's defense. Two of them are currently with the Pro-Heros Mount Lady and Ryukyu in a police station for questioning, while the third one's location us unknown at this time. Many lives were lost, including both Pro-Heroes Kamui Woods and Edgeshot, but we were told that they along with all those who lost their lives tonight will be given a proper funeral. We will bring more news as we get more information."_ The news lady in the television explained to the audience, as the scene than changed to show the wreckage of the Reaver, with many police, firemen, and Pro-Heroes observing the damage and putting out any hazards that may be around from the fighting and destruction.

The lone figure on the couch let out a small chuckle from what he heard, as he leaned in onto his left hand in amusement.

"Ah… looks like the others using a Reaver didn't seem to do much good. Good thing they're dead, it's better than punishment by the three Lords." The lone entity muttered to himself with amusement.

The person on the couch looked to be a lean muscular man who wore dark blue overalls, and wore black colored boots. He had short blonde hair, and his chest and arms were bare for the world to see. On his face he wore a large dark brown colored mask that covered his entire face, and was shaped to have horns to the top of it. Where the eyes would be on the mark were two bloodied X marks instead, with a hole at where the mouth was at, allowing the man's mouth to be seen. For some odd reason, the man's skin was completely pitched black like black paint. On his right hand a leathered glove was worn, with four of the fingers aside from the thumb each having a long sharp knife on them like a weapon from an old American classic horror movie villain had.

The unknown man turned over his head to look behind the couch.

"What do you both think? Don't you agree with my words?" He asked with a twisted tone of amusement, as a grin was on his face.

He didn't expect to get an answer, mainly due to the fact that he was talking to two corpses of those who lived in the small home. One of the bodies was a man who had short dirty blonde hair, and the other body was a woman who had long light brown hair. Pools of blood were around both corpses, as the man chuckled at the sight of the two bodies, moving his gloved hand a bit to show the blood that was on the gloves' knives.

"Yeah, I knew you would agree with me." The man turned back to the television, an amused grin on his face as he continued to chill on the couch.

He knew he had no reason to come after these people; after all, his original mission was only to go after Inko Midoriya. But the man then thought, why not go after all of the families of the Midoriya family, or at least those families belonging to the students? It would be much more fun and give him more things to do then only going after Inko. And so he decided to do just that. The man grinned once more, there were still more families for him to go after, Mei's, Kendou's, Mina's, Momo's, Nejire's and of course going after Inko herself.

But at least the family of Ochaco Uraraka can be scratched off that list now.

 **All right! There we go! Chapter done, with the attack over with as well as an introduction of another member of the Shadow Cult at the end.**

 **…What? Oh, yeah, I guess people would be upset over me killing Ochaco's parents. But hey, they won't be the only ones.**

 ***Laughs evilly***

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yes I know I literally just update this story yesterday, but have another chapter for you all to see if you like it or if you think it sucks and I should jump into an erupting volcano? Whatever works for you.**

 **By the way, apparently I've been told I've been saying Ochaco's name wrong, that it's Ochako, and not the other way. But is that true? I keep seeing everywhere people using Ochaco more than Ochacko. But what do you guys think, should I just stick with saying her name as Ochaco, or say it as Ochako? Let me know in the reviews if you wish to let me know.**

 **Anyway, let's go on to the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Four: Uneventful Morning**

Jin Bubaigawara, or Twice as his fellow villains knew him, knew something was amiss the moment he woke up.

The blonde haired man struggled to get out of his head, as he rubbed his head from his usual quirk problem. The first thing he noticed was the smell of something cooking coming from the other room, which of course alerted the villain as he lived alone, and he doubt any of the other members of the League of Villains would show up at this time in the morning for any reason. If they were meeting up, then the broker Giran would have called or something to warn him if that was the case. Needless to say the Double Quirk-user was on high alert at the moment.

"What the heck is that?" _'It's probably nothing!'_ He both question out loud yet his thoughts talked differently, getting the blonde man to clutch his head already from the contradictory words in his mind. It wasn't too bad at the moment for him to put his mask on in case it got worse to make him want to split, but it was still troubling to deal with at the moment.

As the man moved closer to his door that led to his living room and kitchen, he started to hear faint music being played. This got him to be even more confused and alarmed, making sure to be as slow and quiet as he can to make sure whoever was causing that music and that smell of cooking right behind that door.

 _'I should be careful. I should just run in.'_ Twice thought to himself, contracting the first thing he thought once more, before shaking his head for a moment to clear his head for a moment.

Slowly turning the door open, the blonde man of the League of Villains opened the door as he poke his head out with caution. He didn't know what to expect, only thinking it might be an enemy for him to have to deal with already.

But whatever he expected, it was not seeing a dark green haired sixteen girl happily humming to the rather loud and very annoying, in his opinion, yodeling folk music he as never heard of before coming from what appears to be an iPod attached to a radio that he did not own or have **(AN: Song is "Mei Vater is an Appenzeller" by Franzl Lang)**. The blonde man also sees the happy looking girl humming happily along to the annoying music as she pulled something out of the oven while wearing mittens on her hands.

For some reason, and Twice wasn't sure if he was just seeing wrong or not, but the girl looked rather similar to Toga in some regards.

"Tada! They're all done!" The dark green haired girl shouted to no one in particular as she held up the tray of chocolate chip cookies in front of her. Her mouth drooled a little as she saw the delicious looking treats she just made.

Twice was so confused by the sight before him that he forgot to stay quiet as he opened the door wide opened. This was loud enough to grab the girl's attention as she turned her head around to the source of the noise, as Twice himself widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the unknown girl now looking directly at him.

Before the blonde haired villain could say or act however, the dark green hair girl was the first to speak with a happy cheerful look on her face.

"HI UNCLE JIN!" Chana, the dark green haired girl, shouted with joy at seeing the blonde man awake, "I made cookies!"

Twice blinked once from what he just heard come from the woman's mouth the first time, then he blinked twice, before he spoke once more to the twin sister of Chino.

"…What?" he questioned.

"…Want some?" Chana asked as she held the tray of cookies to the older man with happy smile on her face, "They're really good."

Again, Twice blinked as he questioned once more.

"…What?"

'AT U.A. HIGH'

It was still early in the morning for those who were now waking up, but while it was nice to sleep in, many knew they had to get up so they can return to work to prepare for the Culture Festival fast approaching, even if some of them wanted to enjoy sleeping in a bit more. A few however like Izuku, Iida, Tensai, Yuukan, Sawako, and Suimin were already up and running earlier, for different reasons such as going for a run in Izuku and Iida's case with Yuukan joining them, or just to build stuff in Tensai's case while Sawako and Suimin made sure it didn't explode too much.

"*YAWN* I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." Kirishima stated to the others who were exiting their respective rooms and floors, with most of them now head to the stairs.

"I told you, you shouldn't stay up using your punching bag. You knew we had to get up early to continue to get ready for the Festival." Satou told the red haired teenager, who merely grin at the Sugar Rush-Quirk user.

"Yeah, I guess I should have listened." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Who's ready to get back to dancing?" Mina shouted happily to those who would be apart of the dancing team, excited to get back to teaching them, since the pink skinned girl loved to dance.

A few of the dancing team shouted happily to answer the pink haired Acid-Quirk user, while the others were still feeling tired to response properly.

Ochaco however wasn't feeling to tired, as the brown haired girl had other things on her mind at the moment. Mainly about the other brown haired girl and her siblings who are no bout awake already. This didn't go unnoticed by the others, as Tooru moved closer to the Zero Gravity-Quirk user before speaking up.

"You okay Uraraka?" Hagakure asked her, getting the other teen girl to snap out of her thoughts as she looked up to see the invisible female.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff that's all." Ochaco assured the Invisibility-Quirk user.

"What kind of things?" She asked once more, as Ochaco started too replied back to her.

"The whole future siblings' thing. Even after the whole night and all of yesterday, I'm still having a hard time being used to seeing someone who apparently I give birth to one day in the future." Ochaco reminded her, as the other classmates listened and joined in on the talk.

"You mean Sawako, who you end up having with Midoriya right?" Sero couldn't help but add in with a teasing grin on his face, getting the poor brown haired girl to blush frantically from the words.

"That's not what I mean!" Ochaco shouted as she turned her head around in embarrassment. She had a hard time looking over to her dark green haired teen she may or may not like all of yesterday after learning that she and him have a kid together. It didn't help that the other future siblings and about their own respective mothers who Ochaco still has no idea who any of them could be.

The subject about the siblings and how they were Midoriya's children got everyone much more into the discussion. Well except for Bakugou who was in the back, he just wanted these other idiots to hurry up and get out of his way. The ash blonde Explosion-Quirk user may admit that he wanted to know how f**king Deku managed to get multiple women as lovers when he can barely ask a girl out, but he didn't want to discuss that now.

Sadly he only got more annoyed when the others continued to discuss about this whole thing while taking their slow sweet time going down the stairs.

"All of that is still surprising though, like I would never even imagine that Midoriya would be able to have multiple girlfriends and have kids with them. Like how would he even manage all of that?" Kaminari wondered out loud to the others. Given Izuku's normal nervousness around the opposite sex, even if he gotten over much of it by now, it was still surprising that Izuku of all people managed to get a harem.

"Speaking of that, other than Ochaco, we don't know who the mothers are of the other siblings that aren't Sawako." Shoji reminded the others, as his words got the mentioned brown haired girl to blush even harder and feeling more embarrassed.

"Well, from what Suimin shouted Yuukan earlier, apparently the masked guy met his mother already." Momo remembered hearing the black haired seventeen-year old shouting to the masked individual yesterday back in the office.

"But who could that be? Did Yuukan see her while we all headed to the office?" Sero questioned, because if the mother of Yuukan was here in U.A., then it could be any female student in the entire school.

"It could even be one of you girls," Tokoyami threw in, getting them all and the other girls of the class to look at the bird headed classmate with surprise, "If Uraraka is one of the mothers, we can't rule out that any of you could also ended up with Midoriya in the future." The Dark Shadow Quirk user stated.

"I fail to see myself with him," Jirou replied, although a bit surprised by the other male's words, "While Midoriya is a nice guy, I don't see how I could fall for him."

"Yeah, he's as sweet as a guy can be, but I don't see how I could develop romantic feelings for him." Tooru agreed with the Earphone Jack-Quirk user. Izuku was sweet and kind, and of course had the drive to be a great hero like the rest of them, but the invisible girl didn't see how she would want to have him as a boyfriend.

'What about you Asui? Could you see yourself dating Midoriya?" Koji questioned the frog girl with a bit of nervousness, knowing that asking these kinds of questions would no doubt sound weird to ask in the first place despite their current discussion about the topic.

The green haired Frog-Quirk user didn't have to think too much about this as she turned to look at the Anivoice-Quirk user to answer his question.

"Right now, not really. Izuku is a good friend, and right now it's hard to see him anything else but that." Tsuyu replied to Koda and the others, as she honestly found it a bit weird to even think about the dark green haired male in any other way at the moment.

As the three girls gave their own answers, during this Mina and Momo thought a bit more about the question about whenever they could see themselves with Izuku. With Mina, other than a few recent events such as when he fell on her the other day during dance practice or when she though of her being one of the girls that Izuku ends up with in the future, she couldn't really say if she would find herself dating him or not. But yet, she couldn't deny that while Izuku can be odd in cases, such as his muttering, he was nice to hang around, and he was cute, she wouldn't deny that. Though in her opinion, ask any girl that they would say the same thing. Not to mention that how nice she felt when Izuku fell on her the other day for some reason. Remembering that got her to blush a little, but thankfully no else seemed too noticed.

For Momo, her thought process was more on Izuku himself then the idea of whenever she would date him or not. Sure, she would admit her first impressions on the dark green haired male weren't exactly the best. After all, someone who seemed so nervous and unable to get a proper handling of his quirk didn't seem to qualify to be a hero. However, when she saw him in action, she would admit she was wrong for thinking otherwise in the first place. Izuku clearly strive to be a hero to save people like the rest of them did, though the black haired female would go to say he probably had one of, if not the, biggest strive to be a hero out of all of them. His devotion to make sure everyone was safe and protective and to help others was clearly something anyone would and should respect about Izuku. Also he was cute; she couldn't deny that either just like when how she thought that when she saw his unconscious form yesterday before he woke up.

Before any of the others could question the pink skinned girl or the rich black haired girl about the question they asked the other three girls, they all found themselves down the stairs as they arrived in the main living area of their dorm. Mina widen her eyes happily when she saw Izuku, Iida, Yuukan, Sawako, Tensai who was still in his mechanical armor, and Suimin sitting in the main area watching something on the T.V.

"Hey guys!" The Acid-Quirk user shouted happily at them, as the others quickly followed suit, aside from Bakugou who only grunted in annoyance at how slow they were all being to get here.

However, when the rest of Class 1-A got closer to where the six others were at, they quickly got both confused and slightly worried when they saw their own worried and shocked expressions.

No one said anything, only looking back at the television that Izuku, his four future kids, and Iida were watching. What they saw and were hearing got them all to be shocked and even horrified as well.

On the T.V. a scene of what looked like the remains of a giant robot thing in the center of destroyed buildings, with many Pro-Heroes, police, firemen, and the like on the scene trying to take the wreckage apart. Other scenes flashed onto the television screen, such as the devastation left behind by the Reaver's wake, as numbers showing the loss of life that happened on the screen as well, being over the one thousand mark.

 _"Reconstruction has begun in Musutafu, with many of the bodies of those who perish in this awful event being recovered and escorted, including the bodies of both Pro-Heroes Kamui Woods and Edgeshot," The news man told the audience as a scene popped up showing many bags filled with the bodies of those who died being escorted to multiple vehicles to hold the corpses to deliver them elsewhere, "Recovery from this damage will be long, but the Japanese Government put out a statement to aid in the rebuilding, and to find the rest of the group who was responsible for this attack, swearing to bring them to justice. More news will be reported later when we receive more about what the heroes and government plans to do."_

"What the f**k…?" Bakugou muttered with surprise by hearing this awful news. How in all of Japan did something like that managed to happen without anyone being able to stop it sooner?

His words got Izuku, Iida, Yuukan, Suimin, Sawako, and Tensai to snap out of their daze from the screen as they turned to see the rest of the class up and awake.

"Oh, you're all awake." Tensai managed to speak, though his voice was a bit quiet from learning of the news.

No one answered to the armored male, as Momo walked up in horror from seeing the scenes of the destruction of the television being shown.

"How… how could any of that happen?" The Creation-Quirk user questioned, trying to resist putting her hand to her mouth from the horror and loss of life she and the others just learned about.

"Incompetence from those who should have been able to stop this from getting so bad that's what." Suimin spoke, a bit of anger in his voice as he spoke those words. While he may not know who exactly managed to take down the machine or the other news he and the other five present earlier managed to learn about the Nomu and the familiar group of evil, he still knew that this could have been prevented if the Pro-Heroes and police had actually tried or managed to spot the danger sooner and better. Not to mention all of the people who could have aided in the attack or defense.

"Suimin, don't start this now." Sawako tried to tell the white suited black haired male, who didn't listen as he turned to look at his brown haired sister with annoyance on his face.

"You know I'm right Sawako. This was one of the many things grandfather told us about, that people who should have been able to stop this from getting so bad end up failing due to their weaknesses and slowness to take action." Suimin told his sister.

His words though got the rest of the class, Izuku and Iida included, to be a bit confused by what they just heard from the white suited male.

"Your grandfather?" Iida questioned with confusion.

"Yeah, he was never a big fan of how the hero society thing was during this time period. He thought the system of this era was useless and ineffective, that those who were supposed to save the day tend to fail at doing their jobs, and that they didn't care about actually saving people." Suimin responded.

"Uh… is he from your mother's side of the family?" Izuku questioned, albeit with some nervousness. Not only from the horror he just saw and learn from the news, but still since Suimin was one of his kids from the future and whose mother Midoriya has no idea who it could be.

Before Suimin could answer him, and before Sawako or Tensai could stop Suimin from saying anything that could leave more problems and awkwardness, Yuukan turned off the television, which got the others' attention as the masked male stood up.

"That's enough, what we need is to do something to get out minds off of this." The masked individual told the others, not wanting to stay on mind about the loss of life, even though he and his brothers and sister knew full well it was the Shadow Cult that was behind the attack last night.

"…I have an idea." Iida stated, wanting to do the same thing and get all of their minds off of the terrible news they just learned.

This got everyone to be confused, wondering what his idea was.

 **Man, this was a longer chapter then what I usually do. I doubt I can keep making them this long, but at least you all have more to read I guess.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Most of you tell me that saying Ochaco name like this was alright to do, so I'm just going to stick to saying it like that.**

 **Anyway, let's see how this chapter goes shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Five: Exploring the School**

It was peaceful out in the number one hero school of Japan, with many students out and preparing for the upcoming Culture Festival as fast as they can all while enjoying themselves in the process. The Festival was going to start in a couple of days, so they were all excited and in a rush to complete their respective duties, either setting up booths and games, or doing a show for the other students.

Behind one of the main buildings of the school, a large trash can was spotted, before it started to shake a little. Not even moments later did something then pop out of it, getting the top of the dumpster to be blown wide open.

"GAH!" Isamu shouted as he stood completely straight up, frantically wiping the dirty trash and other things off of his suit and himself as well as jumping out of the large trash bin as he tried to shake the dirty crap off of him, "Ugh! Don't tell me I landed and was unconscious in a trash can this whole time! Out of all the places to crash into, it had to be a trash can! Like what the f**k are the odds of that happening?!"

The pink skinned dark green haired male then sighed as he took of a banana peel off of one of his black horns before throwing it onto the ground.

"Man… I would have liked it better if I landed onto a nice bed, or a pool, or at a buffet. Now that would have been nice," Isamu muttered to himself, before drooling at the thought of food. This went away though as he smelled his black suit he wore, getting him to pull away with a look of disgust, "Great! Now I need to find something to clean my clothes with."

Before he could go on and complain even more about his trashy situation, he then noticed the buildings and decorations all around him. His eyes widened when he recognized the place, albeit a bit barely.

"Hey… this is U.A. High! But that means…," A large smile then started to appear on his face, "Mom… Dad…DAD!" The black suited male shouted with joy, realizing that he would meet his parents, especially his dad again!

He was about to run off, before his eyes widened as the pink skinned male realized something.

"Wait… what if any of the teachers or staff sees me? They might think I'm an intruder. Granted that's not exactly wrong, but I don't feel like being attacked right now." Isamu muttered to himself, as he was now in a thinking position. There has to be a way to get around without being spotted and mistaken as a thief or something.

Looking back at the trash behind him, a light bulb appeared in his head, an idea coming to him if his grin growing was any indication.

"Of course… no one will be able to notice!" Isamu shouted with glee, before putting his idea in action.

A few minutes later, Isamu was seen slowly sneaking about in the worse disguise of a trash bag that has ever been seen. He had a smile on his face as if he actually believed this was going to work. The pink skinned dark green haired male even made sneaking noises as he moved on.

"Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da," Isamu looked around, before continuing, "Da, da, da, da, da," He looked back ahead as he kept on moving and sneaking around like a complete idiot, "Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da…," He then jumped a few inches before him with his smile still on his face, "Da!"

However, an urge to turn around came to him, and so Isamu did just that with a smile on his face…

…Only to see Ectoplasm standing a few feet away from him with a look of utter confusion.

An awkward silence was present for a few moments, before Isamu, a smile still on his face, turned back around away from looking at the confused and slightly alarmed Pro-hero.

"…SH*T!"

Not too far away, many students were in the concrete sidewalk preparing their booths and games for the Festival. However a loud idiotic scream got their attention, as they turned to the sidewalk only to see a pink skinned male wearing a trash bag for some reason running for his life as the Pro-Hero Ectoplasm chased after him, shouting at the dark green haired male to stop running.

Needless to say, as the two passed by, many of the students had looks of utter confusion.

"Uh… should we be concern?" One of them asked a fellow U.A. student, who stopped working on the booth the both of them were setting up as he looked at where the unknown guy and Ectoplasm ran off to, before shrugging.

"Nah, it's probably nothing." The other student stated before going back to working on the booth they were setting up for the upcoming Culture Festival.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL'

"Man, there sure is a lot of stuff being put up." Sawako stated as she saw another booth being set up as she and everyone else walked by.

"Well of course, everyone is giving everything they can for the Culture Festival." Iida told the brown haired girl, as he led the class and the four siblings through the school to show the four future kids of Midoriya around.

Yeah, this was Iida's idea. Since the Class President of Class 1-A realized that the four future children never really explored around the school, the bluish black haired male figured this was a good idea to show them around to help get their mind off of the chaos that they just witness on the television, of course this happened after they ate breakfast. Can't have any of them start the day without having something in their stomachs after all. Not only that, but this would help his fellow students out as well to get their minds off of the tragedy.

"I'm surprise how excited everyone looks…" Yuukan admitted as he trailed off, getting everyone to be confused as Izuku looked at the masked individual.

"What do you mean?" The dark green haired male questioned, "It's the Culture Festival, so of course everyone is going to be excited about it."

"What I mean father," Yuukan started to say, getting Izuku to blush a bit from being called that, still not used to the fact that the masked male before him along with Sawako, Tensai, and Suimin were his kids from the future, "Is that the other students here surely have seen the news about what happened. I figure they would be more afraid or worried about what will happen in the future. Who's to say something like that won't happen again soon." The Energy Manipulation-Quirk user knew his words may sound depressing and frightening, but it had to be voiced. If it weren't for the fact that the Pro-Heroes forcing him to stay here in the school, he would be out there finding their remaining brothers and sisters, as well as hunt down the Shadow Cult before they could cause more harm.

"I get what you mean, but I think everyone here in U.A. are probably trying to focus on the Culture Festival to keep their mind off of that, as there's no doubt they have seen the news on what happened. Besides, the Culture Festival is a good way for everyone here to relax and to keep their mind off of all of that." Shoto stated to the masked individual. The Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk user figured that might have been the case; otherwise the students wouldn't be out here to continue working to get ready for the upcoming Festival.

"I guess…" Yuukan muttered back to the white and red haired teenager, still not fully convince that still holding this Festival was a good idea.

Wanting to change the serious subject, Tooru was next to speak up as she looked at the four future kids once more, grabbing their attention to the invisible female.

"I know how about we show you the Support Department! I heard they're making all kinds of stuff to show off this year!" The Invisibility-Quirk user suggested, as she herself has yet to actually seen the students there make whatever they may be making.

This got them and the others in the class to be excited, curious as to see what kinds of stuff the Support Department may be making for the Festival. Izuku smiled at this, remembering how he and Mirio showed Eri the Department not that long ago. Hopefully nothing malfunctions though to force them to leave, remembering Mei's work starting to come undone.

"Now that sounds cool to see!" Suimin admitted as he turned to look at Tensai, "I'm sure you are excited the most to see-." The black haired white suited male stopped himself as he looked at the crimson armored male.

Or he would, if the armored brother was there in the first place.

"HUH?!" Suimin, and everyone else for that matter, shouted out loud when they saw the lack of Tensai around them.

"Where the f**k did that tin can run off too?!" Bakugou shouted in annoyance, not wanting to deal with any shenanigans they might try to do. The ash blonde haired wanted them all to just get this showing around thing over with already, not run off and disappear to who knows where!

"Uh… well he is an inventor and the mention of the Support Department…" Sawako trailed off, hoping that the others would catch on to what she was getting at here.

Thankfully they all did, as they all calmed down somewhat from the idea. Though, Sawako, Yuukan, and Suimin were a bit worried that their brother would do something stupid. While the armored male was one of the more clear headed of them, when it came to inventing things, he would go on and on about anything and spill the beans on everything when he was focus on building stuff.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Class 1-A and the three future siblings didn't take too long to arrived in the Support Department. As one would guess, many students were working hard on their own projects for the Culture Festival, though some of them were looking away from their inventions as they saw a rather unusual sight which got some of them to cry anime tears.

The sight being a familiar pink haired female completely dirty working on her newest "baby" as she would call it, child number 202. However what got the future kids, Class 1-A, and the students in the Support Department's main focus was the crimson armored male helping her work on the robotic machine, both of them having happy expressions, even if Tensai's expression was unable to be seen due to his helmet.

"It works!" Mei shouted happily as she saw her precious baby not leaking smoke or anything before turning to the crimson armored teenager, "You were right! That metal rods really did wonders for my baby!"

"The way you managed to install them without having to remove hardly anything and doing it in such a fast amount of time is amazing in itself!" Tensai himself was gushing out from building the machine.

Both of them continued to shout and talk to one another about the other being a genius while everyone else around were completely lost as to what they were all going on about. The words the pink lock haired girl and armored male were spewing were too confusing for all of the non-inventors in the room.

"…He seems awfully happy." Yuga noticed, finding the both inventors going on and on with whatever they were talking a bit too much and confusing for the blonde teenager.

Figuring that he would make themselves known, Izuku walked up to Mei and Tensai before clearing his throat to speak properly.

"Hey Mei." The dark green haired male started to greet the pink haired girl, who turned from her talk with Tensai before seeing the hero in training.

"Midoriya!" Mei shouted with glee as she rushed over to him, getting him to be embarrassed from how close she was to him and in his face, "What's up? Came to check on your new item? Don't worry I've been working really hard on it!"

"Uh… no that's not why I'm here, but thanks for the update on it. I see you met Tensai." Izuku tried to change the subject, as the pink haired Zoom-Quirk user thankfully pulled away to give him some space before walking back over to the armored being.

"Yeah! He's such a nice and smart guy, aren't you?!" Mei shouted happily, as Tensai chuckled as he gave her a thumbs up and a smile, even if his helmet blocked it from being seen.

"Of course I am! I learned from the best after all!" The armored male exclaimed back happily, getting his other siblings to sweat drop at how happy and child-like excited he is, especially since he was also with both Izuku and Mei.

Mei couldn't stop herself from hugging the armored being with excitement, even if she was unable to get her arms around him completely due to how bulky Tensai's armor was. The happy pink haired girl turned back to look at Izuku once more with a large and starry eye expression.

"Man, isn't our kid from the future the best or what?!" Mei exclaimed happily.

Glass shattered in Izuku's mind the moment those words came from the Zoom-Quirk user's mouth. Glass also shattered in the rest of Class 1-A's minds as well, while Yuukan and Sawako had horrified and shock expression, while Suimin merely glared at the armored being.

Tensai, despite the armor he wore, could be seen sweating nervously from the looks he got from his brothers and sister.

It took another moment for everyone else to process what they just heard, before they recovered to react in kind.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" All of Class 1-A shouted in both shock and disbelief.

Ochaco, and even Mina and Momo to the two's own surprise, couldn't help but find this even more surprising for them. One of the mothers to the future kids and one of Izuku's future lovers was Mei?!

"…Are you f**king kidding me?" Bakugou muttered from this new piece of information. Deku ends up with this weird building obsessive girl as well? What's next, the nerd someone ends up with a female Pro-Hero as well?

"WHAT THE F**K TENSAI?!" Yuukan and Sawako shouted at the armored male, getting nearly everyone, minus Mei and Suimin, to jump from the loudness of the sister and brother.

"So it's okay for YOU to go see and tell your mom, but no one else is, is that it?!" Suimin questioned with a glare, finding the armored male to be a hypocrite at the moment. Tensai told him that he would go out blurting out to his mom who he was, yet the armored male then goes and does exactly the same thing he told Suimin not to do!

'I'm sorry! I just saw her, and I saw her building something and I like to build stuff and YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I'M IN A INVENTING MOOD!" Tensai shouted at them all to hear to try to defend himself.

The crimson armored sixteen year then pointed at the happy pink haired girl who was still trying to hug him.

"Besides, she's not bothered by it." He pointed out, seeing how happy she seemed about it more than anything else. Granted it was Mei, but still.

Seeing a chance to speak up, Hanta snapped out of his shock before looking at the pink haired girl with slight puzzlement by how calm and happy she was about this.

"Uh… are you really okay with that?" The Tape-Quirk user questioned, getting Mei's attention as she looked to see the black haired teen.

"Okay with that?" Mei questioned with a smile on her face.

"The fact that you end up with Midoriya and have a kid with him; you're not at all bothered by learning of that? Or by-?" Sero continued to say only to be interrupted by the girl who was still smiling.

"By that he has more than one lover in the future? Nah, I'm not bothered by it," Mei answered with a casual tone, shocking the others at how well she was taking this. The pink haired girl turned around to clean some oil spots off of her invention with a handkerchief before speaking once more, "I mean, I would be lying if I didn't think Izuku was cute. Besides, he appreciates by babies. That's a great bonus in my book." She told them casually once more with a smile on her face, not at all phased by this.

The same couldn't be said for Izuku, whose face was now beating red from hearing the pink haired girl calling him cute as well as being okay with apparently ending up with him later on in life despite other females would be apart of his life as well. The poor dark green haired male looked like he was about to faint as steam emitted from his head.

The rest of the class continued to be shock by learning of this fact, none more so for Ochaco and even Mina and Momo. At least they found out who one of the other mothers and future lovers to Izuku were.

 **There we go, chapter done. Now Mei knows and is completely okay with it, as that's how Mei is after all. And Isamu is on the school grounds running around like an idiot to not be caught. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to put orphans in a cage match? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Have another chapter again cause why not?**

 **Before that however, some of you guys are telling me that I should change the Adventure genre to Drama instead, as that is more fitting at the moment apparently according to them. Now I suck at picking genres for my stories, but I originally thought Drama was just for stuff like when it came to stuff in relationships that no one cares about. But since I suck at knowing this stuff, I have set up a poll at the top of my profile for you all to decide on what to do. Should the second genre be changed to Drama, or just leave it be as Adventure? Vote if you want to, or not, up entirely up to you all.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get back to the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Six: Blending In**

"Dang it! Where did he go?!" Ectoplasm questioned loudly as he looked around to find the unknown male. It shouldn't have been hard to loose him, he was pink with dark green hair and wore a trash bag as a pitiful excuse of a disguise. Now why the black suited male wore a trash bag in the first place is unknown to the Pro-Hero.

The Clone-Quirk user currently had a few clones of himself out, as they were now inside the school building an no longer outside. How did the pink skinned male he was chasing and himself didn't run into any of the other Pro-Heroes yet was beyond him, as he figured he would see one of his fellow teachers or staff of the school to run into to aid him.

Right now, the Pro-Hero and a few of his clones were running down the hallway where they last saw the trash bag wearing dark green haired teenager frantically screaming like an idiot and running through. But now the unknown pink skinned individual was no where in sight!

"Looks like I'll need to split up." Ectoplasm muttered to himself, seeing that he and his clones would need to go separate ways to search all over the school. Wherever the dark green haired male was at, he was no doubt still in this building.

With that, Ectoplasm and one of his clones then continued to head forward, while his three other clones turned around to try a different direction to see if the unknown intruder went that way.

As the true Ectoplasm and one of his clones ran by the hallway, they didn't notice the door that he went pass through slowly open to show Isamu's head sticking out to see if he was safe for the time being.

"WHEW! That was a close one!" Isamu muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him. He then ripped off the trash bag he wore, leaving him only in his black suit once more, seeing how his disguise apparently failed for some reason.

Seeing how he was safe for the time being, he looked around the room he entered into to see where exactly he ended up in. Thankfully for him, no one else was around in the area, which looked like a laundry room. There were washers and driers all around the large room, showing that this was where the student's uniforms were washed when needed.

The washing machine got his attention, as he looked back at his black suit he was wearing.

"I do need to clean this to get the smell off of it…," Isamu muttered to himself once more, before he realized something, "I can't just go around barely wearing anything either. I need to wear something that will help me blend in… or at least hopefully."

Isamu hummed to himself as he tried to think of what to do. His eyes eventually drifted to one of the laundry baskets that held some U.A. uniforms inside of them, all of them neatly folded for their respective students to be picked up for use once more. A light bulb then appeared in mind as the pink skinned dark green haired male snapped his fingers with a grin on his face.

"I got it!" Isamu exclaimed with glee, knowing just what to do now.

A few minutes later, Isamu was seen exiting the room no longer wearing his black suit as it was now being cleaned by the machines in the room, but was now wearing an U.A. uniform and jacket instead. Looking around to see the coast is clear, the dark green haired Acid and One For All-Quirk user grinned once more.

"Alright, now it's time for me to look around to find mom and dad!" Isamu stated with a smile on his face.

With that, the now uniformed pink skinned male then started to walk away from the laundry room and to find where his mother and father of this time period could be.

It didn't take too long before Isamu found himself walking down the hallways once more, this time with more students moving about around him in a hurry to get to their respective places they have been working on for the Culture Festival coming soon. Isamu felt smart about himself at the moment, believing that he would blend in just fine and not be caught.

However, there was a problem that the pink skinned dark green haired male realized.

"…I have no idea where mom and dad could possibly be." Isamu realized to himself. Sure he remembered the school from when he was a child, but it was rare when he and his brother and sisters were given a tour as small children and so long ago, so he can't remember where exactly he was supposed to start looking.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance at this; he needed to start looking somewhere to find his mom and dad. But where could be a good place to start looking? Where were the departments of this school located? In fact, where was the cafeteria? Isamu had no choice as he kept on walking through the school, trying in vain to find out where to go exactly to find his parents.

Eventually however, as he was so in thought about where to go, he failed to see that he was about to run into someone. And before he knew it…

*BAM*

"GAH!" Both Isamu and another voice crashed onto their butts as they held their heads with their hands to ease the headache.

"Kendou! Are you alright?!" Someone next to the other fallen student shouted in worry in a rather loud tone, grabbing Isamu's attention as he gfinally managed to look back up to see who he ran into.

Recovering on the other side of him was none other than a familiar orange haired girl from Class 1-B, who was rubbing her own head as she looked back up to the other two students next to her with a smile despite the small headache she had.

"I'm alright Tetsutetsu, it was just a small fall," Kendou assured him, as the mentioned silver haired student, along with the other Class 1-B student Reiko were relived to hear that. Seeing that her friends and fellow classmates were assured, she started to turn her head back to the pink skinned male, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying atte-."

She stopped herself when she saw the dark green haired male, as did tetsutetsu and Reiko as all three of their eyes widened with surprise.

"Ashido from Class A?!" Tetsutetsu questioned in shock, jumping to the conclusion from seeing the pink skin.

"HEH?!" Isamu immediately jumped back onto his feet when he heard her mother's old last name, but was annoyed when he realized that they mistaken him for his mother for some reason. His mom had pink hair and yellow horns, and was a woman! He had dark green hair and black horns, and was a guy dang it!

Luckily for him before he would correct them on this, the Steel-Quirk user would see his mistake as he got a closer look at the pink skinned male before him.

"Wait… you're not Ashido from Class A. You're a guy." The silver haired male noticed.

"His hair is also a different color, not to mention his horns as well." Reiko Yanagi also noticed, as she saw that while this guy looked like Ashido from the other Heroics class, it was clearly not her.

"How unusual," Kendou muttered to herself, as she managed to get back on her feet once again, as she leaned in closer to Isamu, making him feel a bit uncomfortable from how close the orange haired woman was to him, "Are you a relative to Ashido by any chance?"

"Uh…" Isamu let out from his mouth, really having no idea what to say at the moment.

Luckily for him the universe decided to give him a break… only to throw another problem at him.

"There you are!" A voice got all four's attention, as they turned around behind them to see who was talking.

Isamu's eyes widened in a comical fashion when he saw Ectoplasm and one of his clones with him once again down the hallway once more, quickly making his way over to where he and the three Class 1-B students were at.

"It's Ectoplasm!" Reiko exclaimed. Why was the Pro-Hero using his quirk and was heading towards them for?

Her answer came when she, along with Itsuka and Tetsutetsu had an urge to then turn back around only to see Isamu running for his life down the hallway like a complete idiot once more.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Isamu shouted out loud dramatically as he turned around the corner, effectively making him no longer in sight of the three students from Class 1-B as well as Ectoplasm, who refused to let the dark green haired teenager get out of his sight once more.

"Get back over here!" Ectoplasm shouted out loud, as both him and his clone managed to dash pass the orange haired female, the silver haired male, and the grey haired male without trouble or harm to them, before they too turned the corner to keep chasing after the pink skinned dark green haired male.

Kendou, Tetsutetsu, and Reiko blinked in utter confusion before Tetsutetsu broke the silence.

"…What just happened?" He questioned with puzzlement.

Kendou and Yanagi had no idea how to answer that, as they too were wondering that as well.

Back with Isamu, he was bolting it down the new hallway he was now in, making sure to run as fast as he could before the Pro-Hero could catch up to him. He was running so fast that the students that the pink skinned male passed by sworn they just only saw a pink blur run by them only. However the dark green haired male he couldn't slow down just yet, he still needed to hide somewhere to loose track of the Pro-Hero chasing after him not to far behind him.

"Come on come on!" Isamu shouted as he looked around for any doors or objects he could hide behind to loose track of the Clone-Quirk user once again. He did not want to be caught dang it!

His eyes widened by a close by door up ahead of him to the right side of the hallway. Hoping to get to it before Ectoplasm was close enough to him to see him enter, Isamu ran as hard as he could before arriving at his destination. The dark green haired teen didn't waste any time as he opened the door and slammed it shut right behind.

He had his back on the door not paying attention to anything else other than to see if Ectoplasm would be fooled and just keeping running right by.

Thankfully for him, Ectoplasm didn't stop as the Pro-Hero and his clone ran right by the door, as his footsteps could be heard fading from his earshot. This got the pink skinned male to sigh in relief as he slid down the door he had his back on.

"Oh man, that was a close one!" Isamu exclaimed to himself, glad that the Pro-Hero lost track of him… for now that is. No doubt the Acid and One For All-Quirk user would run into the hero teacher once again, but hopefully it would be until after he found his parents.

"Uh…"

Another voice got his attention as he blinked in confusion, before he looked back up from his spot…

…Only to see a confused Tamaki, Nejire, Yuyu, and a few other third year students looking directly at the pink skinned dark green haired teen, who had ran into the Equipment room where they were working with Nejire for the Miss con, with puzzlement. Well most of them were, Nejire looked more curious than anything.

Isamu stared back at them, before waving at them with his right hand with a simply grin.

"How you doing?"

 **Okay, that's all I can think of for this chapter. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want Isamu to get caught like an idiot? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm back with another chapter for you all's eyes to bleed due to how bad I am at writing, so here you go.**

 **The poll is still up for whenever if the Adventure genre should change to Drama or not, so if you feeling a voting mood, check it out if you wish to do so.**

 **Also I realized that I forgot to put in the list of the kids and their quirks last chapter, I'll try not to forget that again this time.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven: The Kids of the Pros**

Nylocke and Sumire remained seated as they were in the interrogation room of the police station, despite them being here nearly the whole night. Watching from the outside of the room through a glass window were both Pro-Heroes Ryukyu and Mount Lady, with some police with them to make sure the two in the other room don't try anything. In the same room as the two future kids was none other than the Chief of the Police Force Kenji Tsuragamae.

If anyone would to enter the room, they would no doubt see the surprised expressions of the Pro-Heroes as well as the Chief of the Police Force, with those outside of the room hearing what was talked about due to a communicator being on for those outside to hear with ear pieces given to them.

The dog-like man was in his seat as he looked at the mostly dark green haired male and the blonde haired female with a surprised expression, before Tsuragamae managed to calm himself as got ready to speak once more.

"And all of this… everything you told me… is exactly true?" He asked them to make sure they were telling the truth.

"Of course it is, we know the idea of us being from the future sounds completely crazy, but why would we lie about that after what transpired last night?" Sumire told the Chief of the Police Force with a complete serious look on her face. Seeing her expression, the dog-like man knew there was no need to get a lie detector or further questioning about that, seeing the genuine and seriousness in both of their eyes.

"And that machine unleashed, it was a weapon created by this Shadow Cult that was responsible for the attack?" Kenji asked once more in confirmation.

"More like they rebuilt and refurbished it to suit their own goals. The machinery that tried to level the city came from another source back in our time, but the Cult managed to get their hands on wreckages of these giant war machines to reconstruct them for their own purposes." Nylocke informed the Chief, his face completely devoid of any silliness or jokes, like he was a commander giving orders to his troops as they got ready to fight.

The animal humanoid looked at his papers that he had on him, which he used to write down all of this information from the brother and sister before him throughout the few times they were called for questioning through the whole night and morning. He then looked back up to them once more as he continued to voice his words.

"I can tell you are not lying, I don't need a device to see how serious the situation this is. Yet instead of going to the police or the Hero Association, you stayed out and kept this to yourselves instead of informing us about the danger that is now loose in Japan." Kenji stated to them with narrow eyes, which prompt the two future Midoriya kids to narrow their eyes back at the dog-like man.

"If we came to you and told you any of this before last night's attack, would you seriously have believed us? Even if you had a lie detector in use, you would most likely think we were insane and have us sent to some mental asylum." Nylocke replied back with a glare, knowing how people in this time era were like thanks to their parents and grandfather.

Kenji didn't reply, which Sumire and Nylocke saw that he realized that they had a point there. But they couldn't blame him, if anyone claimed to be from the future and told them about some Cult that wanted to kill everyone, then they would think the person would be out of his mind too.

"Even as you may be true, we can't just let you go and let you go back in the city for you both to do your own thing. I have talked to both Ryukyu and Mount lady and they agreed that you both will be staying with them for the time being and will work with us to locate and track down more of this Cult when possible. Do you understand this?" Kenji asked them.

"…Even if we refuse, we don't really have a choice do we?" Sumire questioned him with an accusing glare.

The dog-like Chief of the Police Force merely nodded to them in confirmation, getting both Sumire and Nylocke to sigh from learning of this. They figured something like that was going to be the case, but it was going to be really awkward now with the two Pro-Heroes who were their mothers, as they knew they were listening in with each questioning throughout the night, so they now know who they really are.

Before any more words could be exchanged, one of the police men entered the room, grabbing the Chief and the tow future kids attentions.

"Sir, someone is here to see the two and wishes to talk to you." The police man informed the dog-like man.

Surprised by this, he merely nodded as he stood up. Motioning the two future kids to follow him, the three followed the police man out of the interrogation room.

As they passed through the room watching from the outside of the interrogation room, Nylocke and Sumire's eyes wandered to where a surprised and slightly confused Ryuko and Yuu were at, before the two future kids turned their eyes away from their younger mothers, as they left the room. Seeing them leave, both Pro-Heroes and everyone else also followed suit to see what was going on.

As they reenter the police station's lobby, everyone gained a surprised looked when they saw who it was that was waiting for them.

Standing there looking around the lobby was none other than the unofficial Number One Hero Endeavor himself, and along with him was his daughter Fuyumi as she was nervously looking around, not used to any of this, and last but not least was someone who surprised Nylocke and Sumire the most, Yuki.

And it was Yuki who saw them first as a large smile appeared on her face.

"NYLOCKE! SUMIRE!" The mostly white haired woman shouted before she ran over to where her brother and sister were at.

Her sudden shout got Endeavor and Fuyumi to snap out of their looking around and thoughts as they turned to see Izuku's and Fuyumi's future daughter tackling both the humanoid dragon-like male and blonde woman into a hug, shocking them from seeing her here.

"Yuki?!" Both Sumire and Nylocke yelled out in surprise as the mostly white with traces of red and dark green haired woman looked at them with large smiles on her face.

"I'm so happy you're both here and safe!" The really happy female then let go of her two siblings as she then had a worried expression on her face, "I was worried, I saw you both and Isamu on the news this morning. You all had to fight the Cult without any of us there to help."

She looked around as she tried to spot the other mentioned pink skinned brother, but to her confusion and slight worry, she didn't spot Isamu anywhere in the building. Seeing this, Nylocke figured she would inform him of their other brother's whereabouts, probably didn't see the part of the news where it had him launched into who knows where.

"Isamu was sent flying after his own fight with the Cult. For all we know he could have ended up on the other side of the city." Nylocke informed her, who only grew more worried for their brother.

"I'm sure he's fine. Isamu has gone through worse and emerged just fine. Knowing him, he's probably up and running to find us or our other brothers and sister as we speak." Sumire jumped into the talk, trying to brighten the mood between the three of them on their other brother's whereabouts.

While the three were discussing this, Endeavor walked up towards where the Chief of the Police Force was standing with the other police and Ryukyu and Mount Lady were at, as the dog-like man also stepped forward to greet the Flame Hero.

"Endeavor, I was not expecting to see you here… woof." Kenji admitted while letting out a small bark for the first time that day.

"I wish to talk to you about the kids here." The red haired man informed the Chief, getting straight to the point, having a good idea that the two future kids would no doubt be under some kind of conditions for them to follow, not to mention that Yuki herself wanted to know what would happen to her two siblings.

Understanding this, the dog-like man motioned the current yet unofficial Number One Hero to follow him into the other room so they can disgust in private. Mount Lady and Ryukyu didn't follow, as they remained in the lobby as the Hell Flame-Quirk user and the Police Force Chief walked pass them.

Fuyumi stood nervously as she saw the other two siblings of Yuki, remembering that the fact that their father is someone who she apparently ends yp sharing with, with other women. Seeing the three talked though couldn't help but get the mostly white haired woman to smile a little though, seeing how happy they were to see each other again despite their current talk being a serous matter.

Ryuko saw the sight before her as she was trying to keep track what she had learn about Nylocke and Sumire and the threat they face during their questioning. Nylocke was her son from the future? And Sumire was Yuu's daughter from the future as well? And the father, which is probably the most shocking to her, is apparently the same boy who helped took down Overhaul during the interns? How the heck did that end up happening? Wasn't there like a ten year different in their age though? How does that even work?

The Dragoon Hero turned her head towards Mount Lady, who looked at the group with a mixture of emotions on her face, which made it hard for the blonde woman to know what her fellow blonde is thinking about exactly. Due to how Yuu was normally like, Ryuko figured that she would be more shocked and embarrassed by leanring that she ends up with someone younger than her and who has other lovers as well.

But… Ryuko understood that her fellow Pro-Hero may not really know how to feel at the moment, from learning that she would be a parent in the future and ending up with a younger male and sharing him, and from loosing her team and friends. There was no doubt that Mount Lady a lot on her mind at the moment to properly know how to react.

'ELSEWHERE, UNKNOWN LOCATION'

Tomura Shigaraki had no idea that their morning/early afternoon would end up like this. But then again, neither did Dabi, Mr. Compass, and Spinner had either.

They had come together as Giran called them and informed them that Twice had an unusual occupant with him that seems to know the League of Villains, or at least had some kind of connection to their organization. Tomura didn't believe it, as the Decay-Quirk user didn't recall anyone from what the associate described. But never the less, the League grouped up at their hideout as they had waited for Twice to show up with this unusual person who apparently knows him and all of them.

But when Twice showed up with this newcomer, Toga also appeared… but she too apparently had a guest with her.

And that then led to the sight the five villains minus Toga were now witnessing with either slight confusion or utter puzzlement.

"You have blonde hair like me! And you have hair like Izuku!" Toga exclaimed with a happy expression on her face as she gushed at the two fellow guests who were also gushing back at her with their own smiles on their faces.

"Hahahahahahaha! It's so cool to see you with your friends, mother!" Chino shouted and laughed with crazed glee, getting Himiko to become more excited from being called that by him.

"Who knew that both of us would find you! This is a happy morning I say!" Chana also shouted with joy on her face.

Tomura, Dabi, Mr. Compass, and Spinner turned their gazes towards Twice, wondering if he knew about this whole thing. Seeing their looks, the now in costumed villain quickly moved his hands around in a frantic manner from their looks.

"Don't look at me! I didn't know Himiko would have the blonde guy with him! I'm just as confused as you all are! It's exciting though!" Twice told them, contracting himself at the end there for being confused yet excited.

Dabi couldn't help but groan slightly, seeing how these two weirdoes who for some reason claim to be Toga's kids from the future were just as insane as the blonde Transform-Quirk user of their League. Spinner was more worried, as Toga was crazy enough, now imagine these two newcomers. Mr. Compass wasn't as bothered like Dabi, or as worried as Spinner, though he had a feeling that these two new people may lead to problems eventually.

Having enough of standing aside and deciding to get some question, Shigaraki started to walk over to the happy and chatting three young mother and her twins.

"Alright, enough of this weird talk! Who are you two and what's with you calling Toga mother and all of that crap?" The current leader of the League of Villains demanded.

This got the happy three to turn their attention to the light blue haired man. However both Chino and Chana didn't loose their smiles as they looked at him with joy in their faces.

"Tomura! We're glad that we found you and mother!" Chana shouted happily, which then got the Decay-Quirk user to be confused. He couldn't reply first as Chino then spoke up with a smile of his own on his face.

"Yeah! We managed to find you before the Shadow Cult could! We're happy that we managed to do that." Chino informed the villain with a crazed smile on his face, which honestly creeps Spinner and Mr. Compass out a little.

Tomura blinked in confusion, though the hand he wore on his face blocked this from being noticed, as he then spoke up once more.

"The Shadow Cult?" He asked, having no idea who they were.

Chino and Chana, smiling with joy as they looked at their mother really quickly, turned their attention back to the light blue haired man before they went on and on about whom they are and what they were talking about.

 **Ta-da! The twins reunited with their mother and are now with the League of Villains. …What kind of trouble will this cause for them later on? Who knows, only I do… maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Have another chapter already because why not?**

 **The poll is still up for those who wish to vote in it, because when the next chapter comes, it will close and a decision will be made. So if you haven't vote in it yet, make sure you do… unless you don't want to, then that's fine too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight: Suimin's Big Mouth**

"There you go Nejire! That is wonderful!" Yuyu praised as she and everyone else in the room watch as Nejire landed back onto her feet, a large happy smile was plastered on her face. It was clear to everyone that she was happy with what they've been planning and doing so far for the Miss Con.

"Thank you guys! I feel like I will have a good shot winning this time! I'm so excited!" The blue haired woman of the Big Three of U.A. High exclaimed with happiness radiating from her.

"I'm sure you will do great, being in front of all of those people…" Tamaki replied to his friend as the mere thought of being in front of so many people made him feel a bit ill.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll knock the competition right out of the arena!" Isamu also exclaimed excitedly to her.

In case the mystery of how Isamu was still around with them, the third year students like the three students from Class 1-B before them at first thought they were seeing Ashido from Class 1-A, only to see the differences with the pink skinned male before them from the pink skinned girl from the other Hero Class. Isamu was lucky enough for none of them to question if he was a relative of Mina's they didn't know about, and seeing how Nejire was working on for the Miss Con in the upcoming Culture Festival, the dark green haired male managed to come up with a good enough of an excuse for them to not be suspicious of him, and thus allowed him to watch and see their practicing for the Miss Con.

"Uh… don't you mean out of the park?" Yuyu asked the pink skinned dark green haired male, who turned around to see the female third year student with a grin on his face.

"Nope." Isamu replied back, confusing the other female and Tamaki, as one would really use an arena as a metaphor in replacement for park.

No other words were spoken as Tamaki looked up to see the clock on the wall, showing the time. Seeing this got a hum to come from Amajiki as the black haired seventeen year old to looked back at everyone else.

"It looks like we need a lunch break." He told them all.

"Oh, lunch?! I like that idea!" Nejire exclaimed happily. Working hard with her friends for the Miss Con did stir up an appetite.

Isamu however widened his eyes as a large smile slowly started to appear on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by the others as they all saw the pink skinned sixteen year old starting to shake a little in excitement.

"Food? I LIKE FOOD! I WANT FOOD!" Isamu shouted with glee, which got many of the others around him to sweat drop a little, seeing how food seemed to excite the guy a lot. And before they knew it, Isamu then yelled food out loud for all to hear as he bolted out of the room and through the door as he turned to the left.

Like literally went through the door. He didn't open it. The door to the Equipment room was now broken as the wooden barrier was now just lying on the ground no longer connected to the wall.

Everyone blinked from seeing this, as Nejire then spoke up to break the small silence.

"He must be really hungry." The blue haired Wave Motion-Quirk user stated casually with a smile on her face.

Tamaki and everyone else who were present sweat drop from seeing Nejire not bothered by how the guy broke down the door without realizing it. They figured they will see him shortly in the cafeteria to get some food, not realizing that Isamu had no idea where the cafeteria was located.

'LATER IN LUNCH RUSH CAFETERIA'

With many of the students and teachers alike hungry, the Lunch Rush Cafeteria was filled with many people who were taking a break from their work for the upcoming Culture Festival to get some food in their stomachs. Now a few students were in the Lunch Rush Cafeteria were helping putting up stuff for the approaching Festival, only eating something small in between since they figured that despite all of the people, they can focus on continuing setting up their stuff.

And this was no different for Class 1-A who were at a long table for them to all eat at minus Tensai as he had a piece of tech Mei given to him to mess around with to have something to do, seeing how they've been looking around the school for the four future kids of Midorya for a bit longer than they though, but that was mainly due to most of them trying to get over their discovery that Mei is apparently one of the future lovers of Izuku and end up having a kid with him.

Izuku was still somewhat a blushing mess, still not having got over that new piece of information that Mei is one of the mothers of his future children and thus who ends up being one of the women who share him with one another eventually.

"Man Izuku, you're still haven't gotten over that yet?" Kaminari questioned from seeing the nervous and still blushing dark green haired male.

"Dude, he just found out that pink inventor chick gets with him and have a kid, of course he's going to still feel surprised by that." Sero told the blonde haired teen, even though the Tape-Quirk user himself was still in disbelief from learning of this.

"You okay dad?" Yuukan ask from his spot next to both Sawako and Suimin, with the latter more focused on his food more than anything else at the moment. Hearing him, the dark green haired teenager turned to see the masked individual to the left side of Suimin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm still surprised you know?' Izuku stuttered a bit as he spoke those words. The thing was that not only did Mei was someone he ends up with and has a kid in the future, but also how Mei seems to have no problem with it. Heck, she even called him cute! Like how was he supposed to react from being called that?! He wasn't used to that kind of stuff!

"I imagine anyone would be surprise if they were in your shoes right now Izuku." Shouto responded to the One For All-Quirk user, as the white and red haired male figured if anyone was in Izku's situation, they would be shocked and confused as well.

While those closest to Izuku talked about that, near Ochaco she herself was still trying to wrap her mind that Mei was one of her crush's future lovers. Sure, there was nothing wrong with the pink haired girl, the brown haired girl just stilled struggled as to how their future selves came to an agreement to share the aspiring dark green haired teenager.

"Ochaco, are you there?" Mina questioned as she waved her hands over the other girl's face, which was enough to get her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Did you say something Mina?" Ochaco asked the pink skinned pink haired girl next to her left, making sure to listen better now.

"Well no we just saw you dose of with this thinking expression on your face." Mina pointed out to her.

"Yeah," Momo started to speak to as the black haired girl was sitting across from Ochaco, with Tokoyami to her left and Tooru to her right, "You were thinking about something pretty hard."

"She's probably thinking about what we found out about Mei right?" Kirishima asked from Ochaco's right side, while Bakugou who was sitting next to the red head male tried to ignore the conversation, not wanting to hear about this for the thousand f**king time.

"I can't help it okay? I still have no idea how her, myself, and whatever other girls agreed to share Izuku in the future." Ochaco responded to them, a blush on her face as she spoke those words. The idea of knowing that she ends up with her crush was still embarrassed to know about.

"Heck, we still don't even know who Yuukan's or Suimin's mothers are." Mineta, who was sitting next to Tokoyami wondered out loud, choosing to keep his perverted questions about how Izuku landed these unknown amount of girls, while Kaminari was doing the same.

Before the conversation could continue, another voice rang out, grabbing the entire class's attention, aside from Tensai who was still tinkering with the stuff he was given to by Mei, as they saw none other than Kendou, Tetsutetsu, and Reiko passing by them to their table where the rest of their class was located while Monoma glared at the other class, as Tetsutetsu was the one who spoke.

"Hey it's Class 1-A!" The Steel-Quirk user shouted, as Kendou and Reiko sighed from seeing their friend's shouting that in a rather loud way. Tetsutetsu and Kirishima eyes connected for a moment before a grin appeared on both of their faces as Iida started to speak.

"Ah, Kendou, Tetsutetsu, and Yanagi, what brings you three to our table?" The Class 1-A President asked the three.

"We figured we come say hello as we passed by," Itsuka responded to the bluish black haired male with a smile on her face, before the orange haired girl turned to see Yuukan, Sawako, Suimin, and Tensai with looks of confusion, before she then spoke, "Oh, you four must be the ones we've heard about."

This got the rest of Class 1-A, Yuukan, and Sawako to be confused by her words, as Tensai was still focused on his little tech stuff to be paying attention, while Suimin was also still eating to his heart's content.

"Uh… what do you mean by that?" Shoji asked them from his spot next to Mineta at their table.

"Mr. Kan told us about a few individuals outside of U.A. that the school is watching over for the time being. Since we don't recognized the four here and how they're not wearing the school uniform, we're guessing that they are who out homeroom teacher was talking about." Reiko explained to the others, surprising them by this news.

 _'So… the rest of the teachers and staff were informed about us. No doubt they were told about who we truly are also.'_ Yuukan thought to himself, having a feeling that the Pro-Heroes in the school were told how they were also Midoriya's kids from the future and about the danger of the Shadow Cult as well.

Tetsutetsu took this chance to ask something else, remembering a certain encounter he and the other two girls of Class 1-B ran into earlier before the silver haired teen spoke up towards Mina.

"Hey, Ashido, quick question, do you have a relative who attends the school here?" The Steel-Quirk user asked, getting Kendou and Yanagi to be surprised by how blunt he asked that question in front of the entire other class.

Blinking in confusion, Mina tiled her head as she replied back, puzzled by the unusual question.

"No, I don't have anyone of my family here in U.A. Why would you ask that?" Mina asked the student from Class 1-B. Why would they ask a question like that?

Before Tetsutetsu could explain, their attention was cut short when Kaminari was heard speaking up once again.

"Hey guys, it's our teachers!" The blonde haired teen exclaimed, grabbing everyone's attention as they either turned around like Denki did or just looked straight pass them as they saw the sight.

A bit away from them and the other students, a few of the teachers were seen who were Snipe, Midnight, and Cementoss.

With them as they took their seat next to one another at their table, with the three Pro-Heroes in their own discussion at the moment.

"So the security is being increased even further for the Festival." Snipe replied to the other two heroes, making sure he remembered what he was told earlier.

"We have too, with this new enemy we were told about out and about, we have to take extra measures to ensure that the school is ready in case they try an attack on us." Midnight replied back to the Homing-Quirk user.

"The three kids Yagi, Aizawa, Nezu and I talked to the other day seemed to have disagreed with this motion, "Cementoss informed the two teachers, getting them to look at the Cement-Quirk user with surprised expressions, "They believe that we should outright cancel the Festival for safety in case this Cult tries anything."

"I understand that they are worried for everyone here, but with how much the students have put in for the Festival, canceling it would only hurt their moral more than anything." Midnight stated.

"Yeah, I hope they understand that we will be ready to cut all activities off in case anything happens. But with the increase in security and monitoring the surrounding area, we shouldn't have any problems. If this Shadow Cult does try anything, their attack will end before it can even begin." At least that's what Snipe hopes at least. After learning about last night's attack, the Pro-Hero can only believe that they will be able to handle whatever this new enemy may try against them.

The conversation didn't continue as Midnight noticed Class 1-A a bit away from their own table waving directly at them, to which she returned with a smile and a wave of her own. This got Snipe and Cementoss to also do the same, seeing the four future kids of Izuku fully aware of their identity.

Yuukan and Sawako should have paid more attention though, as if they have, they would have seen Suimin's eyes widening from the sight of the older black haired woman not far from them. They would have noticed how a large and excited smile appeared on his face. They would have been able to act to stop the following from transpiring.

"HI MOOOOOOOOOOM!" Suimin shouted as the black haired white suited male stood and wave happily over to where Midnight was at.

Everything came to a grinding halt.

All around the cafeteria, everyone ceased any noise they were making as they turned to look at the standing white suited male either with confusion, shock, disbelief, horrified especially in Yuukan's and Sawako's case, or any other similar kind of emotion that existed. Even the chefs from the other room making more food for everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked out from their spots to stare at Suimin with whatever kind of expression they had on them. Those who were not eating but working on their things for the Festival stopped what they were doing as they too turned around with their own expressions showing whatever emotion they felt at the moment. The only one who wasn't reacting was Tensai as he was more focus on tinkering with the thing his mother gave him to mess with.

It was so quiet that the air in the building could be heard howling slightly, as Suimin looked around to see the many kinds of reactions that were aimed directly at him with puzzlement on his face.

"…Wait was I not supposed to say that?" He questioned innocently with a tilt of his head.

Yuukan managed to recover slightly as he face palmed from his brother's words.

"Five… four… three… two…" Tensai also started to count down without looking away from his piece of tech he was messing around with, fully aware that this was going to happen eventually. The reason for his counting down one may ask?

*THUD*

"GAH DEKU!" Ochaco shouted in worry as she and rest of the class, plus Kendou, saw Izuku falling onto the ground from fainting. The color was drained completely from his body, other than his face where it was completely red as his hair blocked out his eyes from being seem, his mouth wide open in shock as he remained unresponsive to Ochaco as she ran to and tried to wake him up.

"…The f**k?" Bakugou whispered quietly to himself from what he just heard. Suimin's mother… was a Pro-Hero? A really hot Pro-Hero? F**king Deku manage to get laid with a hot Pro-Hero?

"…Well at least mom didn't faint." Suimin stated with a smile on his face.

*THUD*

"GAH MOM!" The black haired seventeen year old shouted as he then dash away from Class 1-A's table and arrived at the teachers' table, where Nemuri had also fainted being in a similar state Izuku was at the moment while the frantic son tried to frantically wake the black haired woman up to no valid.

Snipe and Cementoss had comical eyes as they saw the black haired white suited male frantically trying to wake the older woman up, before they both turned to one another with surprise, not expecting this at all.

"…Is that even legal?' Snipe questioned quietly to the Cement-Quirk user, not knowing if this was okay due to the fifteen year gap between Izuku and Nemuri.

Cementoss had no answer to that as Ochaco and Suimin tried to wake up their respective fainted person to no success.

 **Welp, that happened. Suimin couldn't help himself clearly.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I've return with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **The poll has ended, as the genre will remain as Adventure… which surprised me honestly. I didn't think that would have happen, as I thought Drama would have curved stomped Adventure. It was really close though, with it being a tie for a good amount of the time the poll was opened and up. But alas, the choice has been made. Sorry for those who voted Drama, better luck next time I guess.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get to the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine: Caught**

"WHERE'S THE F**KING CAFETERIA?!" Isamu shouted as he ran down another hallway as to try to find the place where all of the food would be at.

The pink skinned dark green haired sixteen year old dramatically and frantically tried to find where the cafeteria was to no success. He had no idea how the layout of the building was like, and so Isamu had no clue as to where to go. One would wonder why he wouldn't just ask someone where the cafeteria was, but he was too busy freaking out like an idiot to really have thought of that.

"I'm so hungry!" Isamu exclaimed loudly once more as he continued to make his way down the hall. He hadn't eaten anything since he woke up in the trash can he apparently ended up in from last night's attack, so he was not really in a good mood now due to not having anything in his stomach for a good while.

The pink skinned male continued to make his way down the current hallway he was in, before he stopped completely, blinked a few times, before stepping back a little bit before turning his way to the left.

It wasn't the cafeteria he wanted, but it was the second best thing, at least if one would to ask Isamu. A door that led to what appears to be a room like the equipment room he was in earlier with Nejire, Tamaki, and the other third years, but instead of normal equipment…

"A MUSIC ROOM!" Isamu shouted with glee, seeing the room that was filled with musical equipment for the students to use, especially that a certain class from the Department of Heroes have gotten their instruments from to use for the Upcoming Festival.

Not wasting time, the pink skinned male then ran in with a large smile on his face, this time opening the door and closing it behind him this time and not just smashing his way through.

The room was pretty big to hold all of the instruments, with many kinds of musical items all around. The dark green haired teen could see guitars, drums, microphones, a few pianos, flutes, violins, and all kinds of other instruments. Heck, he even saw an accordion in the room!

Isamu's eyes were starry eyes as he went up close and checked each instrument he could get close too. If there was one thing he loved other than food, it was music. He couldn't help it, he loved to play music and allow for others to hear it. Learning from Aunt Kyoka really helped in that regard.

His excitement died down a little before a small frown appeared on his face, as he looked around the room filled with the musical instruments.

How many of these musical instruments could his father play? How many people have heard his voice and music? Why did his father's past held him back from showing his love for this to the world? Why was he never given a chance to do so? Why did the world only find out after-?

The pink skinned male shook his head, not wanting to remember THAT now. They were in the past; he did not want to bring up that horrible event, not here, and not when he finally finds his mother and father here in the school.

The teen walked up to one of the acoustic guitars he was closest to, putting his hands on it as his thoughts continued to fill his head.

Isamu would remember when he first learned about his father's talents from his and his siblings mothers, who when they was very young would be shown the songs that their father would put so much passion and talent into them. Needless to say their dad was embarrassed every time they would ask him to sing them a song or play an instrument, mainly to help put them to bed since they liked falling asleep to his voice so many years ago. How he misses those days, back when things were normal, when things were okay, when they were filled with innocence and not knowing the horrible truths of reality.

Picking up the acoustic guitar, he put the strap over him as he now held the instrument properly. Isamu would remember when either him or one of his other siblings were depressed, scared, or hurt while crying their eyes out when they were young, sometimes their father and mothers sing a nice little tune to calm them down.

Taking a deep breath, his hands started to play the acoustic guitar before his voice was heard once more in a small and quiet tone.

 _You never felt so out of luck_ _  
_ _Nothing ever felt this rough_ _  
_ _You feel one step away from giving up_ _  
_ _Your world's come crashing to the floor_ _  
_ _You wonder what you're fighting for_ _  
_ _To see the end,_ _  
_ _There's nothing you want more_

 _Don't cry when you feel like_ _  
_ _They're all after you_ _  
_ _Don't cry when the drugs_ _  
_ _Won't get you high_ _  
_ _Don't cry when there's nothing left_ _  
_ _To get you through_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

A small smile appeared on Isamu's face, as he then continued to play the instrument as he went on with his soft singing.

 _You never feel you're good enough_ _  
_ _You never heal when you've been cut_ _  
_ _You hide away and lie awake in fear_ _  
_ _Cause it takes everything you've got_ _  
_ _To turn and face another shot_ _  
_ _And take another bullet_ _  
_ _In the mask you wear_

Isamu sometimes wondered about songs like this. Did his father remade songs like this to sing to others and help them, or was it meant for himself while he grew up quirkless and alone? When no one had his back to struggle against the hard times? Or was it both, for himself and for others?

 _Don't cry when you feel like_ _  
_ _They're all after you_ _  
_ _Don't cry when the drugs_ _  
_ _Won't get you high_ _  
_ _Don't cry when there's nothing left_ _  
_ _To get you through_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

 _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Isamu picked up the paste with the guitar a bit for this next part, as the music from the instrument filled the air as the pink skinned male went on to wrap the song up.

 _When your walls are caving in_ _  
_ _When they never let you win_ _  
_ _You're alive, you're alive, you're alive_ _  
_ _When you're standing in the dark_ _  
_ _When the world tears you apart,_ _  
_ _Don't cry, you're alive, you're alive_

 _Don't cry when you feel like_ _  
_ _They're all after you_ _  
_ _Don't cry, just wash away your eyes_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't let them get_ _  
_ _The best of you_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_ _  
_ _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Isamu finished up, with all being silent in the room once more. Looking down at the instrument he held, a small smile appeared on his face once more. The dark green haired male then sat the instrument down back where it originally was at.

As he was about to leave the room, he couldn't help but imagine that song being in good use for elsewhere, especially with last night's attack on the city, with all of those lives lost to the Cult, and now mother Yuu lost her teammates and friends to one of the Cult's Nomus.

 _'Don't worry mother Yuu… they will be avenged.'_ Isamu thought to himself with a determined look on his face. The Shadow Cult will be brought down, he swore it on his life.

With that, Isamu then proceeded to leave the room and opened the door…

…Only to be greeted with the sight of Ectoplasm and his clones with him surrounding the door entrance, all of them directly looking at the dark green haired teen.

Needless to say it was a rather awkward silence was Isamu saw the Pro-Hero with wide comical eyes, before slightly cursing to himself. The Clones-Quirk user must have heard him playing music.

It was another moment of silence before Isamu lifted his hand up as he spoke.

"...If you're going to turn me in, may I at least get my normal clothes first? They're probably done being cleaned by now." Isamu requested kindly to the Pro-Hero with a straight face.

'MEANWHILE AT LUNCH RUSH CAFETERIA'

Tamaki, Nejire, and the other third years with them were simply expecting to get lunch, chat a bit, before going back to preparing the blue haired teenager for the Miss Con in the upcoming Culture Festival.

What they weren't expecting was seeing so many people in the cafeteria freaking out over who knows what, with so many students yelling in shock or some of them just talking rather loudly to their fellow classmates like the newest gossip was going on. Needless to say the two of the Big Three of U.A. and the other third years had no idea why everyone was reacting this way.

"What's going on here?" Nejire asked with curiosity, tilting her head to the side innocently.

"Who knows?" Yuyu replied back, completely confused herself.

Tamaki tried his best not to fall on his knees due to the sight of so many people and how loud they were all being. He wanted to go up to a wall and just stare at it so he didn't have to handle seeing this whole chaotic cafeteria. The black haired male looked around to see if he could spot any other familiar faces, but he didn't see any of the teachers around eating, nor did he see anyone from Class 1-A either. The Manifest-Quirk user merely guessed that the class and the teachers must have already eaten.

Curious to know what was going on, Nejire looked around to see any familiar faces she hoped to ask about everyone acting this way. She smiled widely as she spotted a certain orange haired girl at one of the tables where, before making her way over to where the other female was at. Seeing her heading to a table, Amajiki followed suit.

Meanwhile at the table, the entire Class 1-B were discussing about what they heard and transpired not even a half hour ago.

"Since when did Midnight have a kid?" Setsuna wondered out loud to the others, shocked from hearing that one of the guys that was with Class 1-A was apparently the son of the 18+ Only Hero.

"I have no idea; maybe she meant to keep it a secret for some reason?" Awase guessed with a hand on his chin as he thought. It sounded like a possibility, since the Weld-Quirk user figured that the black haired woman probably didn't want the media to hound her kid due to being a relative to her.

"I always knew that Midnight was too hot to have been single." Sen told the others, albeit blushing slightly from calling the older woman hot. After all, with how the black haired woman wore for a hero costume, it would be shocking if she was single.

"Why did Midoriya from Class A faint though from hearing that?" Neito wondered with a serious thinking expression, getting some of the others of the class to sweat drop at how Class 1-A was still on his mind regarding the topic.

"Maybe he was just as shock as all of us?" Ibara guessed, not seeing the big deal about the dark green haired male from the other hero class fainting from hearing that.

"Something tells me that's not the case," Itsuka stated to the others, getting the students of Class 1-B to look at the orange haired girl in confusion. Seeing this, the Big Fist-Quirk user figured she would go on to explain better, "Everyone in the whole cafeteria was shocked, I don't see why Midoriya would be the only one to faint out of everyone."

"You think there's a bigger reasoning here involving him?" Reiko asked with puzzlement, not seeing how the dark green haired teen from the other class would be connected to the fact that Midnight apparently has a kid she somehow has kept from everyone.

Kendou didn't get a chance to respond before a new voice got their attention.

"Midnight has a kid?" Nejire, now present before Class 1-B, asked them all with confusion on her face.

"Nejire!" Everyone of the class, minus Yui since she doesn't speak much, exclaimed with surprised from seeing the blue haired Wave Motion-Quirk user who was also a rival to Kendou in the upcoming Miss Con being here. Tamaki was spotted approaching right behind her as well, trying to imagine everyone in the room as potatoes to ease himself.

Shaking her surprise away, Kendou stood up to speak to the blue haired female about what they found out.

"Yeah," Itsuka told her, surprising both Nejire and Tamaki about this, "He was with Class 1-A when he saw his mother and greeted her loud enough for all of us to hear. Midnight fainted for some reason though, but if I have to guess she was shocked that her kid just announced himself for all to hear."

This surprised both of the two third year students. Midnight has a kid? Since when did that happened?

"Uh… where is he and Midnight now?" Tamaki asked the orange haired girl, figuring that the mother and apparently son were now away from the cafeteria.

"I don't really know," Kendou admitted, "Maybe they went to the Principal's office? I overheard one of the new guys with Class 1-A mentioning that they were going there to talk about Midnight's son's outburst."

This got Nejire to be even more curious and excited. She wanted to meet this guy, wondering what the son of the famous 18+ Only Hero was like.

"I'm going to go meet him!" Nejire exclaimed happily and excitedly to the others, surprising them at how the blue haired seventeen year old wanted to see the supposed son of Midnight.

"But what about-?" Tamaki started ask, since Nejire has yet to eat lunch yet. He was cut off by Nejire waving her hand at him to assure him, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Don't worry, I will just meet him really quick then I'll come back to eat." Nejire assured her black haired friend.

Before anyone could sat anything else, the blue haired female then left them be as she excited the cafeteria and on her way to where Nezu's office was located.

"Uh… maybe I should follow her." Kendou suggested, figuring that the son of Midnight might want to not be bombarded with questions by the older yet more curious female.

Tamaki and the rest of Class 1-B didn't object as the orange haired girl also followed suit right behind Nejire.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to overthrow the government of Brazil? Let me know.**

 **The song in the chapter is "Don't Cry" by Like A Storm.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	40. Chapter 40

***Sees the follows go over 800 with disbelief and confusion.***

… **HOW?!**

 ***Ahem* I mean, man… I never thought this story would get so many followers, especially since I keep doing things most people hate like killing characters. That and the fact and I'm not that good at writing stories in general, but really it means a lot that you all seem to enjoy what I write-er, type… somehow.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's head back into the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty: Pinky Reunion**

Yuukan and Sawako couldn't stop themselves from glaring at Suimin for his stupidity. Along with Tensai who was proudly looking after his little airborne drone he made from the tech Mei gave him so he had something to do, not really focusing on the others around him at the moment. Most of Class 1-A had returned to their dorm, mainly so they can put the fainted Midoriya somewhere comfortable until he woke up like the couch such as before. The few students who stayed with the four siblings were Tenya, Ochaco, surprisingly Mina, and of course Bakugou was present as well. Momo wanted to stay to talk about the revelation about who Suimin's mother was as well, but she figured she might as well stay with the others to help with their own shock and puzzlement.

Along with the four future siblings and the four students from Class 1-A, Principal Nezu was present, though that would be obvious since this was his office they were all in, alone with Pro-Heroes Snipe, Cementoss, and of course Midnight herself, who was now awake but looked like she would freak out at any moment, trying to calm herself with steady breaths.

"Well Suimin," Nezu stared to say, grabbing the white suited male's attention, "I must admit before we get into it, I wasn't expecting your mom to be Midnight of all people."

"I think no one would have expected it." Cementoss threw in his two cents, as Snipe tried to calm down the still nervous and shocked 18+ Only Hero, who then tried to speak.

"How…? Me ending up with a student…?" Midnight stuttered as she asked the questions, though it seemed like it was more aimed at herself than at anyone else in the room, trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she, a teacher and Pro-Hero, ended up with someone much younger than herself. Not to mention about the knowledge on the boy having multiple lovers as well. Her current behavior may seem odd for some people, seeing how she doesn't seem like the type to get so nervous about these kinds of things.

"If it helps mom, you didn't officially get with dad until his second year here at the school." Suimin told her with a smile on his face.

"I don't think it does." Yuukan muttered, feeling like saying any additional about how exactly mother Nemuri ended up with their father would only make the woman faint again.

However this would never be listened to as Bakugou then broke the silence before any more words from Nezu or anyone else could say anything.

"Okay, I could believe that Deku ends up with Round Eyes here," The ash blonde pointed at Ochaco, getting her to blush from being mentioned that she ends up with Izuku in the future, "The crazy girl inventor, sure I will believe that too, but how in all that is holy did Deku end up with a f**king Pro-Hero?!" The Explosion-Quirk user finished shouted as he glared at the four siblings, with Tensai not paying attention, he was too focus on his little airborne drone he made.

Not fazed by the anger, only sweat dropping from all of his shouting, Suimin went on to speak once more with a happy smile on his face.

"Because my mom loves my dad, and my dad loves her. That's what people tend to do when they get together, because of love." The white suited male casually stated, his smile not going away, which made Bakugou want to vomit from hearing that.

Hearing this got Nemuri to blush and feel nervous even more, which was pretty uncharacteristic if anyone else were to see her like this. Ochaco could somewhat relate to how the older woman was feeling, as the brown haired girl herself fainted from learning that she end up with Izuku and has a kid with him in the future, with said kid being present in the room.

But still, out of any female to also end up with Izuku and have a kid with him, the Zero Gravity-Quirk user didn't expect a older woman to be a part of it, much less Midnight of all the female Pro-Heroes! Like how did that even work, considering the age difference? Mina herself was thinking similar thoughts. The pink skinned girl didn't even think that Izuku would have been able to attract an older woman to be his lover and have a kid with. Not to mention about the whole sharing him thing, just made this whole thing even more confusing and awkward.

Nezu cleared his throat for everyone to turn his attention back towards the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he's supposed to be Principal of the school. Seeing all eyes on him once more, the animal Principal then went ahead to talk.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand," Nezu started to say, looking at Suimin as he went on to speak, "I understand that you were most likely excited to see Midnight, but I must remind you that your and all of your other siblings true identities are meant to be a secret, and that includes who your parents are. Shouting to the entire cafeteria about calling Midnight your mother isn't doing the good job at keeping this a secret."

"I couldn't help it. She was right there, and how was I supposed to know that everyone in the cafeteria would listen?" Suimin tried to defend himself.

"It's hard not to listen when you shout it at the top of your lungs for all to hear!" Sawako exclaimed at the white suited teenager, who merely shrugged from receiving those words which only got the brown haired girl to sign.

"Meh, that's all in the past." Suimin told her with a grin.

"It was literally around ten minutes ago." Iida countered.

"That's a matter of opinion." He responded with a smirk still on his face.

"No it's not!" Yuukan also exclaimed at his brother from this stupid logic, a tick mark having appeared on his forehead despite the hood and mask he wore.

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the office room opened up which grabbed everyone's attention, as they turned to see none other than Ectoplasm entering the room.

"Hello Nezu," Ectoplasm, greeted the small unknown animal Principal, "I'm sorry to interrupt with whatever you all may be talking about, but I have caught a rather unusual intruder on the school grounds." He informed.

This got everyone to be slightly alarmed. An intruder? How did someone managed to sneak onto school grounds and bypass all of the higher security?

"An intruder you say?" Nezu asked once more to make sure he heard the Clones-Quirk user right, who nodded.

"Correct. I believe it's better if I showed you the culprit himself." He informed him.

With those words and with the door still opened, everyone in the room could hear more footsteps, as a few of Ectoplasm's clones were seen entering the room or remaining outside to ensure the guy they caught didn't try anything. And not even a moment later did a certain pink skinned dark green haired male, now wearing his normal attire of a black suit once more, entered into the room while singing to himself with his eyes closed, oblivious to all of the extra people now present.

"Lift me up above this, the flames and the ashes. Lift me up and help me to fly away~." Isamu in all of his glory has now entered the room, but has yet noticed the group before him as one of Ectoplasm's clones closed the door behind them.

It wasn't until he bumped into the real Ectoplasm's back in front of him that got him to cease his self singing, as well as opening his eyes. Blinking a few times, he then looked around only to see all eyes on him.

His own eyes widened when he spotted Tensai, Sawako, Yuukan, and Suimin, who all had their eyes widened in shock as well, though Yuukan's and Tensai's expressions were unable to be seen due to their mask and helmet. But what stood out to the black suited male was the pink skinned pink haired girl that was also in the room.

The somewhat awkward silence stayed like this for a few moments before Bakugou was the one to break it.

"…Why is there a male version of Racoon Eyes standing before us?" The Explosion-Quirk user questioned which got Mina to snap out of her surprised expression to glare at the ash blonde male from the insult.

Luckily it was thanks to Katsuki's words that got Isamu and the other siblings to get out of their frozen stances, before shouting emitted from the four other siblings from seeing their pink skinned brother.

"ISAMU?!" Sawako, Yuukan, Tensai, and Suimin shouted in shock.

Isamu however didn't respond to them as his eyes were on Mina, who noticed the look she got from the other pink skinned male who kind of looks like a male version of herself, just with some color changes with the hair, eyes, and horns. Then a very large and happy smile appeared on his face before he too shouted as his brothers and sister did.

"MOM!" Isamu yelled with joy.

The word didn't get a chance to register into anyone's mind before the dark green black suited sixteen year old rushed over to the other pink skinned girl before brining her into a tight hug while laughing happily, shocking Mina even further, as what he called her a moment ago was still being processed into her head.

One minute of silence later did the information they all heard processed into their minds, before Mina herself started to blush frantically as steam emitted from her head.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" The pink skinned girl shouted while Isamu still hugged her happily, feeling much more nervous and shocked than she did before. This guy who was hugging her was her and Izuku's future son?! So she does end up with him in the future as well?!

Seeing the pink haired girl's embarrass reaction, Nemuri felt a bit better seeing how she was no longer the only one who was feeling embarrassed about these revelations they are learning about their future love lives.

'ELSEWHERE, FAR AWAY FROM U.A.'

A Pro-Hero's life was snuffed out as his body slid down the wall, leaving blood on it in the process. He wasn't the only one as a few other bodies of Pro-Heroes, both men and women alike were seen dead on the ground, walls, or on broken pieces of furniture while their blood pouring out of their own wounds they received, a few of them even having their heads chopped off next to their bodies.

A place where one would consider it a safe haven for Pro-Heroes, a work building where the heroes who are stationed here do interns if they have any, or simply work and rest at until they are called into action or hear about an act of villainy. Sadly, this place has ended up as their death scenes, with an intruder sneaking in and butchering them all. A couple of them originally tried to call for help, but the phones and phone connections were broken and cut by the foe responsible.

That foe now stood directly in the center of the large room where the bodies of the Pro-Heroes were all around. Standing around six feet and seven inches tall, was a leaned muscular man who wore a dark blue jacket with a light brown t-shirt visible underneath it, as well as dark grey work pants and brown boots. On the jacket's back was the symbol of the Shadow Cult in normal blue compared to the dark blue color of the jacket. The man appears to be bald for the most part, with some dirty blonde hair visible pulled backwards also visible. His actual face was blocked from being seen, wearing what appears to be a hockey mask, which was a creamy beige color, though some splats of blood as visible. In his right hand was a rather large blade, which was also bloodied up from being in use. All in all, his very appearance looked pretty similar to the looks of an old horror movie icon that used to be famous centuries ago, minus the deformities.

The masked man looked around to make sure he didn't leave any witnesses alive, knowing that it would be a matter of time before more Pro-Heroes would show up at the building. Not planning on being cornered, the man simply started to walk towards one of the windows of the place to exit, knowing that he will be get far before he would be caught.

Remaining silent, the man remembered the orders given to him by his superiors. To wait until called upon to strike when the time was right. However, that didn't mean he had to wait while doing nothing, so he decided to go out hero hunting. No matter what though, when the time comes, the Shadow Cult will be able to accomplish the majority of their goal with one fell swoop.

And hopefully for the masked man, he will finally have vengeance on a certain white haired Dupli-Arms-Quirk user who has humiliated him in the past.

He craved to spill Mezo Shoji's blood when the chance comes.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done. Yes I know this new Shadow Cult member is based off of Jason Voorhees, I'm unoriginal I know. I can't help it; I had ideas for a Voorhees look-a-like villain with the Shadow Cult, so I figured might as well go ahead and introduced him. Wonder what beef he has with Shoji? Who knows, only I do.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to see if you enjoy it or if you think it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **I'm kind of surprise you all don't seem to be very bothered from my lack of creativity when it came to the new Shadow Cult guy, I thought you all would think that would be boring. I was wrong apparently.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty One: Taking Part in the Festival**

"And that's how I ended up here." Isamu finished explaining to everyone with a smile on his face, while sitting next to his pink skinned and pink haired mother, content to being by her side.

Everyone else were shocked from what they just heard from the black suit wearer's explanation, though his other siblings were a bit less surprised compared to everyone else. Isamu was there during last night's attack? Not only that, but the other siblings were both relived and worried that Nylocke and Sumire were also there during the fight but also worried for their present location, hoping that they weren't in trouble. Granted, Isamu did say that he only say Sumire when he was launched through the air and through the city to actually greet or properly see her, but still. Everyone else however were surprised by not only that two more of their siblings were known to be in the city elsewhere, but another thing that Isamu had mentioned.

And it was this little part of his explanation that prompted Mina to speak, although with a quiet tone of shock.

"You… killed?" Mina asked the teen who is apparently her and Izuku's future son, which she was still shocked and embarrassed over from learning. Though, her current question and thoughts got her to take her mind off of that for a moment.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Isamu replied back as he turned to look at his mother with a cheerful smile, not understanding the surprise and impact of his words.

"Isamu! They didn't need to know that part!" Yuukan from his spot shouted at his pink skinned brother with a tick mark on his forehead.

"To be fair, they would have figured that we do that eventually." Suimin came to the defense of his fellow suit wearing brother.

Hearing his words got everyone else to turn their attention to the black haired white suited seventeen-year old with surprise once more. This also got Nemuri to speak up once more.

"You've killed too?" She asked the teen who is apparently her son from the future, who she ends up having with someone much younger than her which she still wasn't used to learning about.

"Yeah, we all have." Suimin answered her with a casual tone.

"Don't just say that so casually!" Sawako exclaimed at him with annoyance, knowing that this was only going to surprise and probably horrify their parents and their friends further.

"Keep it calm you two!" Tensai interrupted, seeing how an argument was about to start between Sawako and Suimin, when no one else clearly wanted to hear them fight right now. The crimson armored male's sudden shout got both Sawako and Suimin to flinch a little from the loud tone he had, but did calm down somewhat from his words.

Those who weren't the siblings merely stayed quiet and looked at one another with surprise on their faces. Bakugou was probably the least surprise, as even he could understand that these guys wouldn't kill unless they had too. What made it still shocking to the ash blonde teen was that these were Deku's kids who have killed. The Explosion-Quirk user didn't think of all who would be fine with spilling blood, it would be Deku's spawns.

"…I don't understand," Snipe took this silence as an opportunity to speak, grabbing the five siblings attention as they turned to look at the Homing-Quirk user, who continued to go on with what he was saying, "From the actions we have seen committed by this Shadow Cult, there's no reason to stoop to their level and slaughter them."

"You think that would have actually worked?" Isamu questioned, a look of both annoyance and anger appearing on his face. Suimin also had a similar expression, while the other three future kids couldn't interrupt as the pink skinned male went on, "If you seriously think simply beating them up and throwing them in a jail cell would be enough, then you're a f**king idiot. These monsters don't give up from that. All you do is allowing them to end more lives when they break out to get vengeance."

"Now hang on, I doubt it's that serious-." Cementoss started to say, only to be interrupted by Isamu once more, who now stood straight up from his seat with anger still present on his face.

"Not serious? Go tell that to all of the people who just lost their loved ones in last night's attack that their losses weren't serious! The Shadow Cult can't be reasoned with or handle easily! If you don't kill them then they will come back and butcher everyone you care about! We've seen this happen to many times in our lives to know that sparing someone for the sake of being nice won't cut it anymore! It happened to Uncle Shouto when the monster he spared broke out of prison and burned his brother and mother alive! It happened to Uncle Mirio when some sick f**k he spared escaped from life sentence and flayed his father alive as payback! It happened to Uncle Yosetsu when a violent criminal he spared escaped and raped his wife and daughter to death for revenge! It happened to Aunt Ibara who spared a twisted serial killer only for him to hunt her down, kidnapped her, and proceeded to torture and rape her for over a month before she was rescued! All of these and more happened because they all lacked a spine to put down those monsters for good!" Isamu finished, having vented out his anger as he took in a deep breath to calm himself.

Silence completely dominated the office as everyone, minus the other siblings who merely had somber expressions, though Yuukan's and Tensai's faces couldn't be seen due to their mask and helmet. Even Bakugou was affected by the words that Isamu had just spouted from his mouth, expressions of shock and horror on everyone else's faces.

"…That… that all really happened?" Mina asked her future son in a quiet yet shocked tone. Both she and Ochaco near her couldn't stop a few tears from forming in their eyes from learning of such tragedy and horror.

Calming down, Isamu turned to look back at his mother with a small frown before he went on to speak once again.

"Yes. And these tragedies were only the tip of the iceberg. I could go on with examples like these that so many people throughout the world were forced to experience. Luckily, most of the monsters I've mentioned did manage to get brought to justice for their actions." Isamu informed her.

"Only most of them?" Ectoplasm managed to find the will to ask, as this time it was Suimin who spoke up.

"Sadly yes, the man who murdered Uncle Natsuo and grandmother Rei is still at large, and now works for the Shadow Cult. So he's no doubt here in this time period as well." Suimin informed them all, which only worsen the mood of the office.

Figuring he should say something, Yuukan begun to speak, getting everyone's eyes to go on him.

"Look, we're not going to deny it, we all have killed before in order to survive and protect those we care about. Everyone back in our time, our parents included, has spilled blood in order to stop the enemies they faced and to keep innocent people safe. This wasn't the life we all wanted, but it is what we were given." Yuukan told the others.

Silence once more plagued everyone other than the siblings once more from his words. Despite being told all of this, there was one thing that didn't make sense.

"But…," Ochaco started to speak next, as the brown haired girl continued to ask what she wanted to ask, "What happened for things to get so bad that killing would be an answer?"

That got the siblings to flinch a bit from the question, which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"We can't say," Tensai was the one who spoke, "That isn't something we are comfortable telling you all about."

Nezu, despite his own shock and horror from the life these future kids had, managed to calm himself down somewhat. Sorrow filled the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he's supposed to be from seeing how Izuku's future kids, as well as the future for all of them, seemed to be filled with so much horrors for them all to take those kinds of measures to keep people safe.

"I apologize, if this has brought up bad memories for you all." Nezu responded with a small frown on his face. Sawako lifted her hand up as she replied back.

"No, it's fine. You didn't know about the things we just told you all about." Sawako told the unknown animal and everyone else, knowing that they weren't expecting to hear these kinds of things.

Wanting to change and lighten the mood to help the others get over this, Isamu cleared his throat loud enough for the office's occupants to turn towards him once more, as the pink skinned dark green haired male started to voice his words again once more.

"Anyway, let's drop all of that serious crap for the time being," Isamu started to say before he looked back at the unknown animal Principal, "I remember hearing that you all have some kind of Festival planned?" He asked with interest.

"Yes, that is correct. We will be holding the Culture Festival in a couple of days." Nezu answered the curious pink skinned male, happily accepting the change of conversation for the time being.

"What do you all have planned for it exactly?" Isamu asked him.

"Oh," Figuring that he would explain to him, Iida stood up and got the black suited teenager's attention, "They have all kinds of things planned for the festival. We ourselves are planning to do a live music performance."

The moment those words came out of the bluish black haired male's mouth, the other siblings couldn't stop themselves from sweat dropping when they saw Isamu's eyes widening with utter excitement.

"Really?" Isamu asked to make sure he heard that right. They could feel the happiness and joy in his tone when he asked that question.

"Yeah," Mina joined in to speak to her future son with a smile on her face, liking the change from the previous darker mood they were all in, "There's going to be dancing, great effects for the stage, and of course the music itself! It's going to be a blast!"

Excitement on his face, Isamu then turned to look at Nezu once more before requesting something that caught his siblings off guard.

"Can my siblings and I perform a music performance of our own?" Isamu asked with a large smile still on his face.

"Wait what?" Yuukan, Sawako, Tensai, and Suimin questioned at once in surprise at their pink skinned dark green haired black suited brother's request.

They weren't the only ones surprised, as the students of Class 1-A and the teachers were also caught off guard by the sudden request. Isamu wanted him and his family to participate in the festival?

"Uh… I don't know. The scheduling may be difficult to change…" Nezu replied back with uncertainty for allowing Isamu to do his idea.

"We can just do it after my parents are done with their performance. We don't need anything to move or change. So please?" Isamu asked once more while holding his hands together like he was begging. Nezu was still uncertain.

"I don't know…" He responded once more.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" Isamu asked once more, stretching out the word this time with big eyes and full of innocence like he was a little kid. Mina couldn't help but thing her son looked adorable from this, something she bet got from Izuku. That got her to gain a small blush from comparing Izuku's cuteness being passed down to his son.

Nezu thought for another moment, before the unknown animal Principal sighed. He then looked back up to the begging dark green haired male as a small smile appeared on the Principal's face.

"Alright, I guess we can make it work."

"YEAH!" Isamu cheered out loud for all to hear, which got a few of them like Bakugou for example to clutch their ears.

"We didn't agree to this." Tensai pointed out to his brother, who merely waved his words off. Mainly due to the risk of playing a song that belonged to their father, which were pretty much all songs that they know.

"Eh, you'll come to thank me eventually." Isamu replied with a smile on his face.

"I don't know about that…" Sawako muttered as she was feeling a bit embarrassed that they are apparently going to perform music after their parents and their class is done. She didn't do well with crowds keeping a large eye on her.

Unknown everyone in the office, right outside the door, two certain orange haired and blue haired women were leaning on the door, overhearing everything that they were able to hear when they arrived. This also included the parts about the terrible incidents that took place in the future.

If anyone would show up to see Itsuka's and Nejire's expressions, they would see them having wide eyes of shock, and even slight horror and sorrow.

No words were spoken between the two women, learning about things they didn't even think were possible. The newcomers who were staying at school were not only from the future, not only were they Izuku's kids as well who apparently has multiple lovers, including Midnight somehow despite the sage difference, but also learned about the acts they committed and the vile people they talked about.

"…I uh…," Nejire started to say, getting Kendou to look over at the blue haired girl, who did not look comfortable and no long curious at the moment, "I think… I'll go back to working on for the Miss Con now… after I eat."

The Wave Motion-Quirk user didn't say anything else nor allowed Itsuka to say anything before running off away from the door, knowing that both of them had heard too much than what they needed to know. The orange haired female herself didn't say anything, as she too figured she should get going before everyone in the room left and noticed her. With that, Kendou too left as she headed back to see to her classmates.

A lot of things were now on both Itsuka's and Nejire's minds. And they knew they will have to get more answers to them soon.

 **There we go, chapter done. So yeah… the future isn't as peaceful or as kind as the present is. Who knew?**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, ?**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Have another chapter cause why not? I'm nice that way… unless you think this story sucks… then it would be torture for you wouldn't it? Hmm…**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Two: A Talk with Villains**

"Ta-da!" Chino shouted with glee, showing off a wooden sculpture of himself with a piece of wood be stole the other day. The blonde haired male seemed really happy as he finished carving the sculpture of himself to show off his skills with knives, and was even happier when Himiko seemed just as impressive and joyful over it.

"That's so cool!" Toga exclaimed with a large happy smile on her face, as the blonde girl as having the time of her life talking and hanging out with her future twins she will one day have with Izuku.

"It is, I know." Chino couldn't help but brag with a large crazed smile on his face as he felt proud of himself.

Chana got their attention as she pulled over a log of wood she went out to grab earlier, before a crazed smile appeared on the dark green haired girl's face.

"Oh yeah? Watch this mom!" Chana exclaimed with excitement, before throwing the log into the air with ease.

Not wasting time, the twin sister of Chino then activated her Arm Blades quirk, turning her entire arms into giant metallic blades, before with quick speed sliced up the still airborne large piece of wood. Both Toga and Chino watched with interest as the blurs of the large metallic blades that were Chana's arms swung all around the wood for the next few moments, before she ceased her actions, turning her arms back to normal. A loud thud then was heard right next to her as the human size wooden sculpture of Chana was now present.

"Ta-da!" Chana announced with a proud smile on her face.

"So cool!" Toga shouted with excitement and happiness from seeing her future twin daughter being able to make that, as well as seeing how her daughter can turn her arms into large blades to cut and slice people up with.

Chino had a blank look on his face, seeing how he was completely outdone by his sister. His response to his twin sister's sculpture was flipping the bird with his left hand at her, since his right hand still held his small sculpture of himself. This merely got Chana to laugh out loud from the reaction of her twin brother, finding it humorous. Toga didn't notice this as she was still looking over the large human size sculpture her future twin daughter made.

While the twins and the mother were having fun and hanging out with one another, on the other of the large room, Tomura and the other members of the League of Villains were going over to what the future twins of Toga have informed them of.

"So there's a crazed Cult that's after you it seems." Mr. Compass responded to Tomura, who was sitting down while remembering the conversation they all had with Chino and Chana not too long ago.

"I still find it hard to believe. Like, a weird group of people from the future? Who would be crazy enough to believe it?" Spinner questioned, finding this whole thing too crazy to actually be true, despite the evidence of the twins of Toga being before their eyes.

"Well, two living examples of that are standing not too far away from us." Dabi stated while pointing at both China and Chana, who were now trying to prove who the better dancer of the two were. Both of them were tied so far, while Toga couldn't help but dance along with her future twins, enjoying herself.

"Toga doesn't seem to mind it either." Twice manage to point out, seeing how happy and how much fun she was having being with the two twins.

Shigaraki continued to think more about this Shadow Cult that seems to be after him, as well as one of the brats from U.A. High, if what the future twins told him was true. So other than the heroes, they League now has another threat to worry about it seems.

Standing up, Tomura then started to walk over to where Toga, Chino, and Chana were at, grabbing the other members of the League's attention, before they all followed suit, curious as to what their current leader was going to do. This didn't go unnoticed by Chino, as the blonde male noticed the approaching members and leader of the League of Villains.

"Hello Tomura! What's up?" Chino greeted him in a casual manner, which got Toga and Chana to be aware of the other League members being before them now as well, ceasing their dancing for the time being.

"I have a few other questions to ask if you don't mind me asking." Tomura requested, to which both of the twins had no problem with.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Chana asked with interest, tilting her head to the side with a smile on her face.

Ignoring how happy they looked at seeing him, the light blue haired man went on with what he had on his mind, in hopes that these two happy future kids would answer him and not beat around the bush.

"Why exactly would you bother to come to warn us about this new enemy? The heroes would no doubt try to go after you both from meeting with us." Tomura asked, wanting to know why they would come here and warn them about the Shadow Cult, unless they just wanted to see their mother. He was unaware of Chino's get away from the Pro-Heroes yesterday, thinking that the heroes didn't know about the twins.

Both China and Chana blinked, as if they just heard the Decay-Quirk user asked something stupid.

"What do you mean by that? Of course we would warn you. Sure you were an enemy of our father at one point, but you are also mom's friend, all of you are. Not to mention we can't allow the Cult to succeed in their goals at all, else a crap ton of people are going to die. Like a lot of people. Like the entire population of the world." Chana answered him.

"Also grandfather care about you like our father, so I don't think he would like it if you were to fall into the Cult's hands." Chino also pointed out, to which Chana nodded in agreement.

Their words confused Tomura, as well as the other members of the League. Toga was also puzzled with confusion on her face.

"Your grandfather?" Dabi asked, to which both of the twins nodded with happiness.

"Yep," Chana answered the Cremation-Quirk user with a smile, "Anyway, any other question you have in mind?"

Tomura was about to ask further about this grandfather of theirs that appears to know him, before Mr. Compass then started to speak up.

"If I may interject," He started to say, before the Compress-Quirk user went on to ask, ignoring the glare he got from Shigaraki for interrupting him, "May we know what your quirks are? I'm curious as to what abilities you all possess, other than your quirk that lets your arms be turned into blades." He requested, only seeing Chana's Arm Blades quirk earlier when she made the wooden sculpture nearby.

Tomura calmed down somewhat, seeing how the question was interesting to know the answer too. What kind of quirk did Chino have, since they saw Chana already use her own, unaware that she has more than one quirk.

This got both China and Chana to smile greatly, before China was the one who started to go first.

"I can do this!" Chino started to say, before a black portal opened up below him, surprising the League members before they turned around and saw him reappear not to far from where they were all originally at earlier from a black portal above him. Both of the portals then closed shortly afterwards.

"A warp quirk?" Twice questioned with surprise in his voice. Since he and the others only knew Kurogiri who had a quirk like that, it was surprising to see one of Toga's future kids had a quirk like that.

"That's not all!" China replied back, before going onward with his words before any of the others could say anything, "I can also manipulate my own blood to do whatever I want! It's so cool! I can't manipulate blood from other people though, so that's not cool. But whatever right?"

The League seemed to be shocked from learning from this. This guy had more than one quirk? How was that possible?

"And guess what?" He asked them once more, grabbing their attention once again.

"What?" Spinner asked.

"I can also do this!" He exclaimed with a crazed grin on his face.

The moment he said those words, light green lighting appeared all around him, causing a small shockwave to be emitted, but nothing to the extend like yesterday, showing that he has activated One For All. His crazed smile was still on his face, enjoying the surge of power he was showing off at the moment.

Seeing this surprised and shocked Tomura and the other members of the League, before excitement appeared on Toga's face, seeing how one of her twins also had the same quirk as Izuku.

"Hey! That's the quirk of the kid who Stain approved of!" Spinner exclaimed in shock, surprised to see not only that, but how this guy apparently has three quirks at his disposal while not being a Nomu.

"I can do that too!" Chana interrupted, grabbing their attention once more as they turned to see the crazed grinning dark green haired girl.

And before they could say anything else, Chana let out a loud yet crazed laugh before a shockwave also emitted from her as well, lighting dancing all around her body. But unlike her brother, whose lighting was light green in color, the lighting around Chana was yellow in color. She too was now smiling like a madwoman, enjoying the surge of the power through her body.

"You have Izuku's quirk too?!" Toga shouted with a mixture of shock, excitement, and joy. She and Izuku seem to have greatly strong and healthy kids in the future, to which she has no problem with. She didn't care about there being others with Izuku in the future; she would happily share her Izuku with others, as long as they don't try anything against her.

"That's right! And I can breathe fire too!" Chana exclaimed, before showing it off by unleashing a rather large burst of fire from her mouth high above her, surprising the others from the large breath of flames and the intense heat coming from it.

Both China and Chana powered down, deactivating One For All, as Chana had a sheepish grin on her face as she laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention One For All also empowers my other quirks, making them much stronger. It's the same thing for Chino here, and for our other brothers and sisters who also have the quirk." Chana explained, not meaning to unleash such a powerful and burning blast of fire like that.

The name of their third quirk got Tomura and the others attention once more.

"One For All?" Shigaraki questioned, seeing how it was nearly like All For One's name, just with the One and the All switched around.

"That's the name of that quirk. You mean you don't know it?" Chino questioned with puzzlement with the tilt of his head.

"How should I know it? Other than the fact that it shares a similar name like All For One, I never heard of it in my life." Tomura responded back to the future twins of Izuku and Himiko, glaring at them slightly, feeling cautious about them all of a sudden. Well he was cautious of them before, but now he's even more cautious of the two crazy twins now.

Both Chino and Chana didn't want Tomura, their mother, or their friends to be in the dark about it.

"Because it was partially thanks to the quirk All for One that One For All came to be! It's the quirk that grand uncle Toshinori once had before he gave it to our father. It could be passed down to person to person through DNA, though our father's bloodline and genetics kind of f**k that part up." Chana explained to them all, laughing a bit near the end.

The League of Villains were surprised and shocked to hear that a quirk that could be passed down to another person? But why and how would the twins' father have messed that part of the quirk up? Was it intentional or accidental? What was the problem though exactly? Was the quirk not meant to be inherited by multiple people at once like the twins and the other brothers and sisters they have?

Another questioned appeared to Dabi, as he started to speak once more.

"May I ask who Toshinori is?" The black haired male asked, having gained a weird feeling about that name. He wasn't the only either, as Tomura especially had a odd feeling about this grand uncle they mentioned.

"Oh you know, the hero once known as All Might!" Chino exclaimed happily.

That got everyone in the room to be silent, as Tomura and the League of Villains eyes were widened in shock. The quirk the twins, their other siblings, and their father has, was the quirk All Might had? The man they, mostly Tomura, swore to kill? Shigaraki was the most shocked by this new piece of information.

Toga looked at her future twins in shock. Her and Izuku's kids, and the other kids Izuku has who have One For All, that quirk originally came from not only the former leader from the League of Villains in a way, but it was also once held by All Might?

"…So cool." Himiko muttered as stars filled her eyes. Her future family with Izuku was so amazing.

 **…Well sh*t.**

 **Uh… looks like the League of Villains now know the truth about One For All. You can't really trust Chino and Chana to keep secrets.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I've return with another chapter for you all to judge to see if you think it's okay or if you think it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you.**

 **Good news, as someone has asked, we are closing in on finally revealing the remaining two future kids soon, Nariko and Kenichi. I originally planned on showing them later on during a certain event, but that would be WAY too long, so I will introduce them sooner. So don't worry, they will appear soon.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Three: Back to the Dorms**

"Izuku, please calm down." Tsuyu tried to calm down the dark green haired teenager, who recently woke back up from his faint a small while ago.

Her words didn't do anything as Izuku was still feeling nervous, embarrassed, and overall shocked as he remembered what transpired earlier, shaking slightly from all of the emotions flowing through him. No one could blame him however, as how else would anyone react if they found out that they have a kid with the 18+ Only Hero? They would be shocked and flat out confused as well.

"Yeah, Izuku, if anything you should feel proud that you got such a hot teacher as a lover in the future." Sero tried to lift the dark green haired male's spirits up with a grin on his face.

However that only got the black haired male a slap to the back of his head by Momo from his words, seeing how it only embarrassed Izuku further if how red the poor teen's face was getting was any indication.

"Don't talk about Midnight like that. It's not befitting for a future Pro-Hero after all." Momo responded to the Tape-Quirk user, who merely smiled sheepishly a little at the rich female.

"I was just trying to cheer him up." Sero defended himself, still feeling proud of Izuku of all people not only getting himself a harem in the future like some sort of harem protagonist, but also got Midnight to be apart of it as well.

Izuku still wasn't feeling so well, if the red face and shaking of embarrassment and shock was any indication.

"W… Why me…?" Izuku muttered and stuttered to himself, not understanding at all how in the world the Pro-Hero woman also got with him. He had nothing to go for him to attract a woman like that, so why would Midnight go for him? Why would any of the girls he ends up with in the future go for him?

Despite how the situation was a bit funny to see Midoriya reacting like this, most of the students present couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the dark green haired hero in training, knowing that the poor student was probably feeling overwhelmed by learning all of this new information about his future love life.

Kirishima couldn't help but notice how since the whole time they have came back to the dorms, both Denki and Minoru kept their distance rather far from the dark green haired teen, being at the far back of the main living area. Curious, the red head male then spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Hey Kaminari, Mineta, why are you both so far away from the rest of us?" The Hardening-Quirk user questioned, getting the others to notice the distance that the Pop Off and the Electrification Quirk users were.

Both of them had a blank expression on their face, as Mineta then raised his hand, casually pointing a finger at Izuku before speaking for both himself and Kaminari.

"It's because we don't deserve to be so close to this God among men-." The purple and black haired short teen started to explain, but was cut short by an annoyed Jirou from the two perverts reasoning.

"Get back over here you two!" The dark purple haired Earphone Jack-Quirk user, getting both Minoru and Denki to flinch from her voice, and not wanting her to use her quirk on them, quickly listened as they ran back to where they were all there.

This managed to get a few chuckles from some of the other Class 1-A students, while Izuku only blushed harder from the small teen's words, making him feel more embarrassed.

"Midoriya, I'm sure it isn't too bad," Shoji spoke up, trying his hand to cheer up and calm down the embarrassed dark green haired male, as Izuku turned to look at the Dupli-Arms-Quirk user, "I'm sure if you ended up with Midnight and the other females like Uraraka and Hatsume, there's no doubt a good reason as to why that happened."

The mentioning of one of his best friends and Mei got Izuku to blush even more if that was even possible.

"But why?" Izuku managed to ask despite his stuttering, still not seeing why women, especially someone like Midnight would want someone like him to spend the rest of their life with, "Why me of all people? Surely there are other people who are better to be with than me."

"Now hold up there Izuku, don't sell yourself short," Shouto interrupted the dark green haired male, "Everyone out there has someone out there who they are destined to be with. You just happen to have more women after you than the usual that's all."

"Yeah, like Todoroki said," Kirishima replied to Izuku, sitting down right next to the still nervous dark green haired male, wrapping his arm around the shorter teen with a grin on the Hardening-Quirk user's face, "Any guy would be lucky to be in your position. Besides, you're a nice guy who is willing to do the right thing. Of course that will grab at least one girl's attention. So no more of this negative thinking of yours okay?" The red head male told and asked of him, his grin still on his face.

While Izuku felt a bit better from those words, he was still feeling embarrassed and nervous about learning that he ends up with multiple lovers. The One For All-Quirk user was still able to smile at Eijiro from his words of encouragement, as well from Shouto's words. Momo and the other students couldn't help but smile at this sight, glad to see Izuku feeling somewhat better despite still blushing like a tomato.

Though for Momo, seeing Midoriya looking all embarrassed and red faced did made him look more adorable to the black haired woman. That thought got the woman to be surprised as she shook her head from that thought.

Before the conversation could continue in anyway, the doors to the dorm building were heard opening up, grabbing everyone's attention as they turned to see who it was.

"We're back!" Yuukan announced their return, as Iida, Ochaco, Tensai with his drone he made a while ago in hand, Sawako, and Bakugo followed suit at the moment. Strangely, Mina and Suimin weren't right behind them.

"Oh, you're all back," Momo replied back as she turned to look at them while trying to keep the thought of Izuku being adorable to the back of her mind, "I take it things well?"

"Yeah, things are fine now." Iida assured the Vice Class President of Class 1-A while doing his hand motions like he usually does.

Looking around the group, as Bakugou just ignored everyone and headed to grab something to eat from the kitchen to think to himself for a bit, some of the students noticed the lack of Suimin, as well as Mina as she stayed with them to overhear the talk.

"Say, where's Ashido and Suimin?" Tokoyami questioned, seeing the lack of the pink skinned girl and the white suited male, whose mother was apparently Midnight of all people. Sawako was the one to respond to the Dark Shadow-Quirk user.

"Suimin wanted to stay and hang around with his mother for a bit, but he will come back to the dorm later." Sawako informed the bird looking teenager, while Izuku blushed even more once more from now knowing that Suimin's mother was Midnight.

"And what about Ashido?" Yuga questioned with a bit of sparkles around him, remembering that the pink skinned pink haired Acid-Quirk user was also with them.

"Oh, she's right behind us, but…" Ochaco answered, though trailed off, feeling and looking a bit nervous, not knowing how to explain this to the others, especially to Izuku.

Seeing her hesitation got the others in the building to be confused.

"But… what?" Tooru questioned to the brown haired girl, wondering why Ochaco trailed off from her words.

Luckily, or not depending on the viewpoint, the Zero Gravity-Quirk user or the others who just returned didn't need to say anything else as Mina's voice was heard right behind them, followed by yet another voice they didn't recognized.

"-And I can harden my acid to make sculptures too if I wanted!" A male's voice was heard excitedly, followed by Mina's own.

"Amazing, can the future me do that too?" Mina's curiosity wanted to know if that was the case.

Those who didn't recognized the male voice got confused as not only Mina then arrived through the door, but also a male teenager who has pink skinned, dark green messy and unruly hair with two black colored horns, and was wearing a black suit. He seemed to engross with his talk with Mina, who was also the same to notice the others looking at the two of them.

Needless to say, everyone who hasn't seen him was confused.

"Uh… who's that?" Denki questioned, "And why does he look a lot like Ashido?" The blonde haired teenager was now puzzled.

That question was enough to grab both Mina and Isamu's attention, ceasing their discussion as they noticed the other people around them and how they arrived at the dorms.

Isamu himself froze like a statue when he spotted Izuku, who was up on his feet along with those who may have been sitting as well like Kirishima. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the students, as the other siblings waited to see how Isamu would act next. It was utter silence in the large room, before Izuku broke the silence.

"Uh, are you alri-?" The dark green haired started to ask, seeing how frozen the pink skinned male was at the moment for some reason.

Midoriya couldn't finish asking however, as before he and everyone else knew it, the dark green haired One For All-Quirk user was now wrapped into a large hug by Isamu, surprising the teen as Isamu laughed out loud with pure joy.

"DAD! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Isamu shouted with a large smile on his face, luckily being able to stop any tears that may have fell from this joy of seeing the younger version of his father once more.

Izuku blinked once, then he blinked twice, before the revelation of who this guy was and why he looked like Mina while having his hair color hit him if the sudden blush that consumed his face was any indication. He wasn't the only one as those who didn't know beforehand also realized who Isamu was.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

'LATER'

Luckily, things calmed down after a small while, as Izuku luckily didn't faint again from learning that he ends up having a kid with Mina in the future. It didn't stop Denki and Minoru from furthering their belief that Izuku was some sort of God among men, much to the other teen's embarrassment.

Right now, in the kitchen Izuku, Isamu, Sawako, and Yuukan seemed to be playing a card game that Yuukan wanted to do to pass the time, while Bakugou simply watched to see if Deku would loose to his future kids. The rest of the students were around the main living area once more along with Tensai, who was trying to make some adjustments to the small airborne drone he made earlier. A few of them like Shouto, Ochaco, Mina, Momo, Tooru, and Sero were interested as they saw the crimson armored son of Izuku and Mei work on his little drone he made for fun. The others were merely chatting around the new events surrounding the future kids and Izuku, or about the upcoming Culture Festival.

"So what is the purpose of this thing again?" Shouto asked Tensai, seeing the little drone the armored male was working on.

"Nothing too much, just something I made for fun from some scraps my mom gave me to mess with." Tensai answered the white and red haired teenager without looking back up from working on the piece of tech.

"Hey Tensai," Mina started to say, grabbing the armored being's attention once more, "Other than your armor, and this little drone thing here, what else have you made through your life?" The pink skinned girl questioned.

That got a smile to appear on Tensai's face, though his helmet made it impossible for the others to notice it.

"Well I made all kinds of things throughout my life. One time as a kid I made an ice cream machine with just a few spare parts lying around my mom's workshop. Sure it exploded two minutes afterwards, but it was one of my first machines I have ever built. Then there was this one time as a kid where I made some rocket powered skateboard, which also exploded as they took off into the air. Chino was mad at me for a bit since it was his skateboard, but that's beside the point. Then another time when I was a bit older I invented a small drone car with cameras on it to spy on things. Isamu got startled by it one time when it drove to him without him knowing about it, so he melted it with his Acid quirk, which made me sad I'm not going to lie. Then another time I-." Tensia then continued to go on and on about all kinds of stuff either me made on his own or with the aid of his mother. The others, including those who weren't originally watching or listening to Tensai, sweat drop a little seeing how he was muttering on once more like before, a habit they now know came from Izuku.

Clearing her throat, which got Tensai to stop speaking as he did a small chuckle from his muttering; Momo then went onto reply back to the armored teen with a small smile on her face while he looked directly at her.

"Well, it seems like you've been creating things since you were a kid." The black haired girl stated, as she couldn't help but imagine a small boy making something, which sounded absolutely adorable if the Creation-Quirk was being honest.

"Yeah, I really like to build things," Tensai stated before looking back down at the small drone he was working on once more as his voice softened a bit, "Besides, it helps me show and prove to others that I don't need a quirk to help people. That I don't need some flashy or powerful ability to do what is right. I prove that everyday as I fight against those who wish to harm those we care about."

The entirety of Class 1-A, minus Izuku, Bakugou, Yuukan, Sawako, and Isamu as they were in the kitchen, not hearing any of this as they focused on their card game, couldn't help but smile as they heard this. Despite him being quirkless, he's in a way bringing hope to those who were born without a special ability, that you don't need to have a power to help those in need. The class couldn't help but admire the armored being for that.

But it was then in that exact moment did Shouto widened his eyes, remembering a conversation that Tensai had with them a while back when they first met the crimsoned armored entity, before they learned that he and the other siblings were from the future and were Izuku's kids. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsuyu, as she saw the wide and shocked expression taking over the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user.

"Todoroki, is something wrong?" The Frog-Quirk user questioned with curiosity, which got everyone else including Tensai to look at the surprised white and red haired male.

He didn't reply directly to her, but the son of Endeavor did turn to look at the armored teenager once more, his expression remaining the same.

"Tensai." Shouto started to say to him.

"Yeah?" The crimson armored quirkless teen replied back with confusion, wondering what got the white and red haired male to look so surprised about something.

"You told us, when we first met you and before we learned your connection to Izuku that your father was originally quirkless, that his quirk was given to him by someone else. Is that actually true?" Shouto questioned, his eyes narrowing directly at the armored being.

It felt like a truck bulldozed right directly into everyone's stomach as the realization hit them all as well, remembering the conversation that they all first had when they first met Tensai. Eyes widened as shock filled their bodies, while Tensai froze, completely have forgotten that he told them all that. When he didn't answer, only looking away from everyone else and to the ground, they all knew what the truth was.

"…Deku… was actually quirkless…?" Ochaco muttered to herself in shock. Her best friend, the same person who could punch a brick wall into smithereens, the same person who saved her at the entrance exam, and the same person who was probably the nicest and most kind hearted boy she knew… was originally quirkless? Not only that, but remembering what Tensai had told them, he was _bullied_ for it too?

Eyes all around darted towards the smiling Izuku, who along with Bakugou, Isamu, Yuukan, and Sawako, were completely oblivious to what everyone just remembered being told and how know, as Isamu looked to be getting frustrated from loosing, much to the humor of the others aside from Bakugou if the chuckles was any indication.

As they all had their eyes over to the dark green haired teenager, all of then, but mostly Ochaco, Mina, and even Momo couldn't help but all of a sudden feel confused and worried.

Why hadn't he told them?

 **…Well more sh*t.**

 **Looks like they finally realized from Tensai's words many chapters back that Izuku was originally quirkless. So that happened.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to teach my cats Karate? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Have another chapter already because why not? I'm nice that way... maybe. Also get ready to be either sad or mad, you'll see why.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Four: The Ashidos**

No other word was mentioned as the large group of students, minus Tensai who was still looking down to avoid staring at the others around him, looked at the dark green haired teen with three of his future children and with Bakugou with utter silence. It was hard for them all to believe that Izuku, the same guy who could break someone's spine if he tried with ease, who could lift a boulder up and throw it like nothing, was originally quirkless. There was also the shocking fact that apparently his quirk was given to him by someone, who if they remembered Tensai mentioned when they first met was his mentor. But who could that be? It could be someone they haven't even met yet.

Izuku, Yuukan, Isamu, Sawako and Bakugou were unaware of this as Isamu got more frustrated from loosing once more if the small shout of anger he emitted was any indication.

"Gosh dang it! Why do I keep getting the crappy cards in this stupid game?!" The pink skinned male shouted as he was slightly shaking with anger, much to the amusement of his siblings. Izuku merely sweat dropped from seeing his and Mina's future son getting so worked up over a small game. Bakugou merely scoff, not caring in the slight, only slightly annoyed that Deku didn't loose yet.

"You just need to shuffle better." Sawako replied back to the black suited male while she was shuffling the deck.

"You're the ones who've been shuffling! How is that making me suck at this game?!" Isamu yelled once more at his siblings, his father and one of his uncles.

"Maybe the cards just hate you." Yuukan responded to the angered Acid and One For All-Quirk user in a casual tone, finding his brother getting so worked up over a simple card game hilarious.

"Okay, calm down guys. Don't pick fun at him too much." Izuku told the others with a small smile, not wanting Isamu to be picked on too much, as he was trying his best to do well in this game.

"But it's funny." Sawako replied back to their father.

"Says you!" Isamu once again shouted at the brown haired girl, getting her and Yuukan to chuckle once more from their brother's anger over loosing once more at the card game they were playing.

Bakugou was getting bored of this, and was just planning on getting up from his seat to get away from Deku and his three spawns, before the ash blonde teen turned around to notice everyone else's eyes, other than Tensai who was now looking at his drone he worked on as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to avoid looking at the others at the moment, looking directly at them. The rest of the class also noticed how Bakugou was now aware of them looking at them.

It was silence between the Explosion-Quirk user and the other students while Izuku, Yuukan, Isamu, and Sawako were still oblivious to all of this as they focused on their card game still. The silence ended as an annoyed tick mark appeared on the ash blonde teen's face.

"What the f**k are you all looking at?!" Katsuki exclaimed loudly at them all, getting Midoriya and his three future kids to flinch and jump from his sudden shout.

That got the others to snap out of their daze, realizing what they were doing before many of them tried to figure out what to say. Luckily Jirou had a solution quicky before things got too awkward.

"Hey let's go back to work on for the Culture Festival." The purple haired female spoke in a rather fast paste, with many of the other catching on.

"Yeah good idea let's go!" Kaminari also replied loudly quickly before he ran over to grab Bakugou so they could work on their music in the other room, much to the ash blonde's annoyance.

"I CAN WALK YOU SH*T HEAD!" Bakugou shouted as the blonde dragged the Explosion-Quirk user out of the kitchen and headed into the direction of the other room where they practiced their music for the Festival. Jirou followed afterwards, hoping that this will take their minds from the revelation about their dark green haired classmates.

"Wait for us." Momo spoke as she and Tokoyami then followed suit of Denki and an annoyed Katsuki, but not before Momo was able to glimpse over to a confused looking Izuku from everyone's sudden frantic expressions with a small yet worried frown before she and the Dark Shadow-Quirk user left the room.

As they left those of the Staging Team also made an excuse to leave as they all ran upstairs to plan more for the Culture Festival, with Shouto the only one being able to have his neutral expression on his face once more and left at a normal pace compared to the other's quick and frantic movements. Yuga also followed, since he too was part of the Staging Team as well as the Dance Team.

That left those of the dancing team in the main living room and kitchen, as Izuku, Yuukan, Sawako, and Isamu were flat out confused by the sudden hurries the others did.

"…What just happened?" Yuukan questioned while tilting his head to the side, not understanding why some in his father's and mothers' class were in such as rush.

Mina, Ochaco, Mezo, Mashirao, Tenya, Tooru, Minoru, Tsuyu and Rikido didn't kow how to answer that as they all merely had nervous looks on their faces, which didn't go unnoticed by Izuku or the other three future kids, while Tensai acted like he wasn't paying attention as he started to work back on his little drone he made again.

"Nothing happened; let's just go on to continue practicing our dancing." Mina assured the masked individual, despite her nervous smile on her face.

Not allowing anyone else to say anything else at the moment, the pink skinned and pink haired girl then ran up over to the where Izuku was at before grabbing his arm, which got him to blush from the female contact, before pulling him outside so they could work on dancing once more.

"Hey, wait for me. I want to watch." Sawako stated as she ran after her father and one of her mothers to outside.

The rest of the dance team stayed in their spots for a moment, before they too followed afterwards to outside, with Ochaco being ahead of everyone else to go after the other three first outside.

That only left Yuukan, Tensai, and Isamu alone in the main living area and the kitchen. Still puzzled by everyone's sudden rush to get back to preparing for the festival, Yuukan turned to look at his crimsoned armored brother, hoping that he may know what was up with everyone's sudden rush to get back to work.

"Uh… Tensai?" Yuukan started to say to the armored brother, getting his attention, "Did I miss something here? Why was everyone suddenly in a rush?"

Tensai couldn't stop himself from letting out a nervous laugh, before he tried to wave off his masked brother's question.

"Oh, I don't know." Tensai tried to play it off. However Yuukan remained unconvinced if the stern look on his face was any indication. But due to his hood and masked, no one could see his expression.

"Tensai…" Yuukan spoke to his inventing obsessed brother once more, his tone showing that he wasn't going to drop this as easily as the future son of Izuku and Mei thought.

Isamu, seeing how both Yuukan and Tensai looked like they were about to talk about something he had no interest in, merely stood up from his seat before heading to the direction where the Band Team was at, wanting to hear their music. He already had his serious moment earlier back in the office; he didn't want to get involve with that crap already again.

Besides, it was nice to see mother Momo play some music, even if it was only with one instrument.

'ELSEWHERE'

A boy around twelve years old was seen running to his home with a large smile on his face. He had unusually pink skin, and messy yet also short black colored hair. The boy also wore a plain white shirt and dark blue shorts, and black colored shoes. His eyes were pitched black with his irises being blue.

In case it wasn't obvious, this was the younger brother of Mina Ashido, whose name is Bredan.

The younger sibling of Mina was on his way back home from playing with his friends. Since they didn't have school today, the pink skinned boy simply goofed off with his buddies, mostly by playing sports. Unlike his older sister, who was into heroics and wanted to be a hero, he wanted to be an athlete one day. Now what sport he wanted to do he still has yet to figure out. He was leaning forward to football, also known by soccer as those from the U.S.A would call it; since they have a different sport they call football. But overall, he was still in his thinking stage for his life. His quirk was similar to his sister's, hence the pink skin he also has. It's been a trait of their family since his father possessed the quirk he and his sister got from.

His smile grew wider as they arrived at the front of his house, where the rest of his family lived in the nice neighborhood. Running to the front door, he checked under the mat to grab the key, unlocked the door, put the key back under the mat, before going inside the nice large size house that a normal well paid family would have.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Bredan shouted as he closed the door behind him, his large smile still on his face.

However the smile on his face went away as a look of confusion appeared in place. No response from his parents, which was weird since they usually would when he hear him or Mina before she had to move to the U.A. dorms.

"Mom? Dad?" The pink skinned boy questioned once more as he walked into the house, arriving in the large nice sized kitchen. The twelve year old still got no response, confusing him even more as he scratched the top of his head, "Are they not here?"

Heading over to the counter, the young black haired boy checked to see if there was a note left to see if she and his dad had gone somewhere, since that's what they usually do if they took of when neither of their kids was home and they didn't have their phones, or more specifically when they didn't get their texts in some way. However, there was no note in sight. The boy pulled out his phone to double check if his parents may have sent him a text or something to let him know they were going somewhere. Even then, there was no text or miss calls from either of his parents.

"That's weird…" Bredan muttered to himself, as he put his phone back as he tried again, "Mom? Dad?" Again, there was no response from any direction in the house.

A loud clank got his attention, getting him to swiftly turn around as a look of nervousness and slight fear appeared on the boy's face. Getting a sinking feeling in his stomach, he opened the nearby drawer where they keep their knives, grabbing a large one before slowly making his way out of the kitchen and into the direction where that loud noise came from.

It didn't take too long despite his slow and cautious movement, holding the knife in front of him as he made his way into the large living room of the house. Looking around, nothing was out of the ordinary; there was still the T.V, the couch, the rocking chair, and the other furniture like a nearby table that held pictures of the Ashido family throughout the years.

"Mom? Dad?" Bredan called out once more, more fear slowly filling inside of him up. Where were they? What made that noise?

A loud noise once more got his attention once more, swiftly turning around to hear it. It sounded like something sharp was being moved on the walls, causing a screeching noise which hurt Bredan's ears a bit, much made the young boy much more alert and frightened as well.

"Hello?" He called out, hoping to hear something. However the only thing that greeted him was the weird noise, but even that then died down, which left nothing but silence once more to the poor boy.

Bredan was about to continue to move into different sections of the house to see what was going on, and hopefully find where his mom and dad were, if they were here that is. That is, until…

"Sheep, sheep, sheep, it's time for sleep."

The boy's eyes widened greatly with fear as an unknown yet quiet voiced filled the air, frantically turning around trying to spot whatever emitted the words.

"Whose there?!" Bredan shouted, seeing now that there was an intruder in the house somewhere. Whoever this person was, if he did anything to his parents-!

"Rest your head, it's time for bed."

The twelve year old was now more scared, as he frantically kept turning around with his knife still in hand, hoping to spot whoever it was that speaking from who knows where… completely unaware of someone literally emerging from the shadows of the nearby corridor where it led to Bredan's and Mina's bedrooms.

The boy reacted too late as he felt a presence, only to turn around as a hand then wrapped around his neck and lifted him up into the air. The sudden action got the young pink skinned boy to drop his knife as the now screaming and terrified boy saw the man.

Bredan's eyes widened in shock and absolute fear as he saw the masked man with two bloodied Xs in place of the mask's eyes, with pitch black skin, and wearing nothing but dark blue overalls and black colored boots. What made things even more frightening was the fresh blood that covered the man's body and mask, as his crazed grin appeared on his face which could be seen through the hole on the mask.

"In the morning, you may wake." The masked murderer continued to say, still holding the young boy in the air by the neck as he walk over to the nearby table with all of the pictures of the Ashido family were on.

Bredan cried in pain as the larger man then slammed the pink skinned boy down upon the table, as the pictures fell over or fell off of the table from the young male being slammed on top of the table. Fear consumed the poor younger brother of Mina as tears swelled and stream down his eyes, as he tried to scream as loud as he could, but due to the choke and hold of the man's left hand on his neck, he could barely get anything out.

"Or in the morning…," The top assassin of the Shadow Cult continued to say, lifting his right hand in the air, showing off the gloves with bloodied knives on the four fingers as the man's grin grew, "You'll be dead."

And with that, the man brought down the gloved weapon down upon the terrified boy.

And then, nothing but silence followed.

 ***Scratches something off of a list***

 **Okie dokie, Ashido's family is now dead along with Ochaco's family. I know that we don't know if Mina has siblings or not, but I figured I still do it to help add to the body count. Isn't it great that we're making progress guys?**

 ***Someone shoots their shotgun at my head, killing me as my spirit ran back to my body from the nearest graveyard.***

 **…How rude.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	45. Chapter 45

***Sees that there's mostly positive reviews***

 **…Huh… I was not expecting most people to like last chapter. Hmm…**

 **Anyway, yes I know it's not a full day since I updated, but why the heck not? Besides, I'm sure many of you want to move on from last chapter.**

 **But I have a treat for you all. Remember how I was sure about this remaining a T rated story? While I still think its fine that way, I also know that I suck when it comes to determining what rating is best for a story or not. And so, like with the whole Genre thing, I'll let you all decide.**

 **That's right, I have started another poll for you all to vote in to see whenever you all wish for this to remain a T rating story, or if it should be buffed up to M rated to be safe. The poll will be up for a couple of chapters, so if you wish to vote, just go to the top of my profile to find it.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Five: Isamu and the Band Team**

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?!" Yuukan shouted at the armored idiot he called a brother, as Tensai flinched from the masked individual's shout. For how much Tensai claimed to be a genius and the smart one, he sure can make such stupid decisions.

In case it wasn't obvious, Yuukan, after waiting for a small while since Tensai wouldn't budge, managed to find out about why most of Class 1-A acted all weird and hurried along to get back to work from Tensai. Needless to say the masked male was not a happy bunny at the moment.

"I'm sorry Yuukan! I didn't think they would remember that!" Tensai exclaimed back at he raised his hands in front of him in defense. The armored being was serious about his words, since they all figured the students would have forgotten about it due to all of the other stuff that keeps popping up around them.

"But why would you tell them in the first place?" Yuukan questioned as he gritted his teeth, trying to not loose his cool once again towards his crimsoned armored brother, but was having a hard time doing that.

"I thought they would never find out the truth about us! So I didn't see it as an issue then!" The Quirkless Inventor stated to the brother in a loud tone. Thankfully since everyone else were either outside or elsewhere in the building focusing on their work for the upcoming Culture Festival, no one managed to hear their shouting.

Yuukan had to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. The Energy Manipulation-Quirk user put his right hand on his forehead to help ease himself. He knew he shouldn't be too mad at his armored brother, after all, like Tensai stated, they didn't think their father, mothers and everyone else would find out about who they really are or where they were really from. Sure, it still didn't completely justify Tensai telling the hero class about their father's former quirkless life and that his quirk was given to him, but at least he had some sort of excuse.

While the two were still in the main living area, they failed to notice how someone from where the Band Team was from reentered back into the kitchen to retrieve something to drink. Since they didn't notice, the two brothers went on without a care or trying to be subtle about it.

Yuukan managed to calm himself down somewhat as he put his right hand down from his forehead before he spoke once more.

"Is that all you told them? You didn't mention anything about where father's quirk came from?" Yuukan asked Tensai to make sure; unaware of getting the attention of the person in the kitchen that they didn't notice was now present.

"No, I didn't say anything about who gave him his quirk. Heck, they don't even know what the quirk's real name is." Tensai replied back to the masked individual, which got a sigh of relief from Yuukan.

"Well that's good to hear. As long as they don't know that father's quirk came from grand uncle Toshinori, or All Might as they know him as, then hopefully they will just keep what you told them to themselves and not get on to our father about it." Yuukan stated to his brother with a small and relax smile, though his mask and hood made it impossible for anyone to see it.

*CRASH*

The sound of something being dropped to the floor and breaking apart grab both of their attention as the two face covered brothers swiftly turned around…

…Only to see Momo herself standing in the kitchen with the most shocked expression they have ever seen.

It was utter silence right now in the kitchen and main living area, with both brothers merely staring directly at the shocked black haired girl, who also stared back albeit with more disbelief. If one would to see both Yuukan's and Tensai's expression underneath their mask and helmet, they would see the color being drained from their faces as their jaws were hanging from what they just spoke out loud for her to hear.

Thankfully, or not depending on the viewpoint, Momo finally managed to recover slightly, though she was still nearly frozen while her expression was still the same as the Creation-Quirk user manage to get a few words out.

"W…What…?" Momo was only able to get that much out of her as the revelation still processing in her mind. Izuku's quirk… was given to him my All Might? The former Number One Hero? The former Symbol of Peace?

It was only another minute of silence before Yuukan also managed to speak some works, though they seemed to be at himself for spewing out the vital information about Izuku's quirk.

"…Motherfu-."

'WITH ISAMU AND THE REST OF THE BAND TEAM'

"That was so cool!" Isamu shouted with glee with stars in his eyes, which got the others minus Bakugou to sweat drop a little from seeing the future son of Izuku and Mina acting all excited from hearing them practice.

The band was taking a small break from practicing for the upcoming Festival in a couple of days. Sure they didn't start too long ago, but they were very happy with the progress, and it helped to take their minds off of the revelation about Izuku's former quirkless status, other than Bakugou since he wasn't one of them to know about the others finding that out about Deku. There was no doubt that they will be ready for when the Festival finally arrives. So while they wait for Momo to come back from getting something to drink, they were having a break.

"Yeah, we are cool aren't we?" Denki stated to the pink skinned black suited male with a smile on his face, "Though it's really thanks to Jirou that we are able to progress so much."

"Agreed." Tokoyami nodded in agreement, as Jirou was the one who was instructing them to improve and how to get it done. After all, there was no one else in the class that they know of who could do music as well as her.

Hearing both of their praises merely got the purple haired female to blush slightly, while Bakugou merely growled from the cheerfulness of it all, wanting to get back to work to blow people away with the music they are planning on doing. Also he felt annoyed by how Jirou blushed from the other two's praises, he didn't know why, but it was annoying to him.

"Yeah that's true. Jirou was always the more musical one out of all of my parent's friends," Isamu admitted to the others as a grin appeared on his face, "But that means my siblings and I will need to do even better when it comes for our performance."

That got the four students to be confused as they looked back at the dark green haired sixteen-year old with puzzlement.

"Uh… what do you mean by that?" Jirou questioned, getting Isamu to widen his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you have we?" Isamu asked back, before he smiled widely as he looked at the Earphone Jack-Quirk user, "I got permission from your Principal for my siblings and me to perform a musical performance ourselves after you guys."

This surprised the four remembers of the Band Team. Midoriya's future kids were going to perform music of their own?

"Oh give me a break!" Bakugou started to say, getting the others to look at the ash blonde male, "As if any of Deku's brats could play a song if their life depending on it."

Instead of offending Isamu, it merely got the pink skinned black suited male to gain a smirk as he walked over to the ash blonde Explosion-Quirk user.

"Oh? Is that a challenge I hear?" Isamu asked with his smirk still on his face. Seeing the smirk on his face, it merely got Katsuki to be both confused and annoyed by the pink skinned male.

Bakugou couldn't reply as the black suited teen then walk away from the puzzled ash blonde teen and towards Denki, as Isamu then put his hands out as if he wanted something from the blonde Electrification-Quirk user.

"May I have your guitar please?" Isamu requested from Kaminari, who still had his instrument on him. The request did surprise the blonde for a moment, before he figured it was alright. The future son of Izuku and Mina clearly had an idea on what he wanted to do.

"Okay, here you go." Denki replied back to the black suited male, handing him the instrument with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." Isamu responded with thanks before he walked over to the microphone. Seeing him do all of this got Fumikage to question what the dark green haired teen was planning on doing. Well he knew that he was gong to play a song obviously, but what kind of song got the Dark Shadow-Quirk user to wonder.

Standing before the microphone and with a guitar in hand, Isamu then turned to look at the others with a smile on his face before he spoke up once again.

"So, what kind of song do you all wish to hear? Want a soft one? A rock and pumped up one? Or an aggressive one?" Isamu asked them, wanting to know if they wish to hear something specific from him.

"Aggressive?" Bakugou questioned. Like a song all about shouting in anger or something?

"Do whatever you wish to play." Tokoyami stated to Isamu, not caring about what kind of song the pink skinned male plays, as the bird headed student only wished to see how one of Izuku's kids would do with this.

"Uh… I don't see how you could be aggressive in music." Denki stated to the black suited male. After all, Isamu was Izuku's kid, and sure while they don't know everything about the guy, he figured he would only be able to play something nice and soft, not something loud like Bakugou would like.

Jirou didn't say anything as she merely waited to see how Isamu would do, while the teen in question merely grinned from hearing Kaminari's words, almost in a rather predator-like way.

"Aggressive it is." Isamu stated with his large grin still present on his face.

And so, with a deep breath, the pink skinned dark green haired male then started to play the guitar, allowing rock music to fill the air, surprising the others already from the sudden loud start. So far it sounded cool though.

And the Isamu leaned in into the microphone as he started to speak.

 _This is the end, I can't take anymore  
This is where I'm f**kin' drawing the line  
You talk a great game, trying to make a big name  
Soon you're gonna run out of time  
I've got news for you, I got nothing to lose  
If you were smart you'd simply run and you'd hide  
You're such a dumb punk, such a f**kin' weak chump  
Don't have the balls to look me dead in the eyes_

 _Boom!_

Everyone's jaws dropped when they heard the lyrics coming from the pink skinned male's mouth. Even Bakugou, while not to the extent like the other three, was still surprise to be hearing a song he never heard of emerging from one of Deku's kids. Not to mention the extreme lyrics coming out of him.

 _You're a... you're a... you're a..._

 _You're a fake mother f**ker, I hate you mother f**ker_  
 _I'll break you mother f**ker, you're mine_  
 _You're a joke mother f**ker, you gloat but you're a sucker_  
 _Such a f**kin' waste of my time_  
 _You smile and wave with your borrowed fame_  
 _But everybody sees through the lies_  
 _You're a fake mother f**ker, you're dated mother f**ker_  
 _And you're never gonna get what is mine_

 _Fake!_  
 _You're a f**kin' fake_

Kaminari couldn't help but feel a bit shaken from hearing this. Whoever made this song sounded like someone the blonde didn't want to mess with, and it sounded like it was made by someone who clearly has anger issues, like Bakugou. Of course he would never say that out loud, less he would get an explosion to the face.

 _What's in a name b*tch, you truly make me so sick_  
 _Think about the sh*t that you say_  
 _You'll wish you never crossed me, you had me then you lost me_  
 _You're losing all your bark when you beg_  
 _You've got a big mouth, makes me want to tear it out_  
 _You really don't have nothing to say_  
 _I'm not your scapegoat, ram it down your damn throat_  
 _For me it's just another day!_

 _You're a... you're a... you're a..._

 _You're a fake mother f**ker, I hate you mother f**ker_  
 _I'll break you mother f**ker, you're mine_  
 _You're a joke mother f**ker, you gloat but you're a sucker_  
 _Such a f**kin' waste of my time_  
 _You smile and wave with your borrowed fame_  
 _But everybody sees through the lies_  
 _You're a fake mother f**ker, you're dated mother f**ker_  
 _And you're never gonna get what is mine_

Tokoyami had somewhat similar thoughts like Denki, as the bird head student was shocked by the music. Yes it sounded cool, he wasn't going to deny that, but whoever wrote this song clearly had some built up anger. Now how and where Isamu learned this song is making the Dark Shadow-Quirk user wonder.

 _Fake!_  
 _You're such a... you're such a..._  
 _You're such a... you're such a fake_  
 _You're a f**kin' fake_  
 _You're such a f**kin' fake_  
 _You're just a fake fake fake fake_

On one hand, Jirou was impressed from how well and great Isamu played the guitar and singing. On the other hand, she was a bit shaken from the aggressiveness of the lyrics, like someone who made this song had some sort of grudge or anger towards either something or someone. While it was a bit shocking to hear these lyrics spew from Isamu, the purple haired girl could see how it would help get people's anger out if they sang it. It was better than having anger build up in someone and come out in a more terrible way.

 _You're a fake mother f**ker, I hate you mother f**ker_  
 _I'll break you mother f**ker, you're mine_  
 _You're a joke mother f**ker, you gloat but you're a sucker_  
 _Such a f**kin' waste of my time_  
 _You smile and wave with your borrowed fame_  
 _But everybody sees through the lies_  
 _You're a fake mother f**ker, you're dated mother f**ker_  
 _And you're never gonna get what is mine_

 _Fake!_  
 _You're a f**kin' fake_  
 _You're such a f**kin' fake_  
 _You're just a fake fake fake fake_  
 _You're such a f**kin' fake!_

And with that as Isamu shouted and stretched the final word he sang out, the song ended as Isamu ceased his singing and stop playing the guitar. The pink skinned dark green haired black suited teenager then took a deep breath as he then smiled at the others.

"So? How was that?" Isamu asked them innocently with a smile on his face.

Kyoka, Denki, and Fumikage were still shocked to hear one of Izuku's kids being able to sing something like that as well as being confused as to why a song like that exists, while Bakugou was… impressed actually. He actually enjoyed the music, not like he would say it out loud of course. But yeah, he liked it.

"…Where did you learn that song?" Bakugou questioned, wanting to know where one of Deku's spawn managed to learn a song like that, as the ash blonde teen and everyone else never heard of that song before.

Isamu merely smiled widely as he closed his eyes at them.

"My dad made it." Isamu told them with his large joyful smile intact.

…

…

…

"Eh?" Was all that came out of Katsuki's, Kyoka's, Denki's, and Fumikage's mouths.

 **Yep. More secrets are being spilled all around. These future kids sure so suck at trying to keep things hidden. Now why I got Isamu to sing a song like that? Because it's been in my mind for a while to use that song, and I thought it would be funny as to how Izuku, who is usually nice and kind, having made a song as aggressive as that, heh.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Song is called "Fake" by Five Finger Death Punch.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	46. Chapter 46

***900 Follows***

… **I don't get it. Why do you people like this so much? I'm not even good at this! Especially since I keep doing terrible things to your beloved characters. But, nevertheless despite my confusion, thank you all so much for enjoying this story so much… somehow.**

 **Anyway, the poll to decide if this story should remain T rated or be turn up to M rated is still up. Now, reminder that if you choose M rated, I can get away with more terrible and darker things than I originally cannot do in a T rating story. So just a friendly reminder if you all really want to take that risk.**

 **You all probably will, but whatever.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Six: The Quirk's Change**

Momo was still in shock to properly react when Yuukan went over to her, grabbed her by the arm, before pulling her to the other end of the large living area to lessen the chance of someone arriving in the room and overhearing them once more. Looking around neither to see Tensai not having followed him nor to see anyone else around at the time being, the masked individual turned back to the shock black haired girl.

"Okay, Momo, it's not what you think-." Yuukan started to say, only for Momo to snap out of her surprise as she cut him off.

"All Might?!" Yaoyorozu shouted loud enough to get the masked male to flinch from her loud and shock tone, "Midoriya's quirk was given to him by All Might?! The Symbol of Peace?!"

Yuukan too this small pause in her questions to answer her, albeit nervously.

"…Yes, our father's quirk was given to him by All Might." Yuukan admitted, seeing that there was no chance to try to play this off as a joke or anything.

Momo didn't say anything else at the moment as the surprise was still in her. Izuku Midoriya was not only originally quirkless, but the current quirk was given to him by none other than the former Number One Hero? The same hero who would always come to the rescue and save everyone? The same hero who seemly lost his power after his fight with All for One at Kamino? How did Izuku managed to get the attention of the Pro-Hero to the point that his quirk was given to him? What kind of quirk was it anyway that was able to be passed on anyway? But never mind this, things now made more sense, as some people have noticed how similar Midoriya's quirk was too All Might, because it _was_ originally All Might's quirk.

"…Why?" Momo started to say, getting the masked male before her to look at her in a puzzled manner, though his mask and hood made it impossible to see his face, "Why hadn't Midoriya told us? Why keep it a secret?" Yuukan couldn't help but frown a bit as he felt the somewhat hurt tone present in her voice. While during this time period, his mother hadn't really bonded too much with his father yet, it was clear that everyone still say Izuku as a friend they could trust. So hearing how he kept something like this from them no doubt made the black haired girl feel like he didn't trust them enough.

"It wasn't just his choice," Yuukan tried to explain, trying to remember how his father kept it hidden and why from what their parents told them back in the future, "All Might made Izuku to not tell anyone about this. We were told that he wanted to tell people, but for the good of everyone else's safety, he had to keep quiet about it."

While hearing that All Might told Izuku to not tell about it made some sense to Momo, the rich female still didn't see what the big deal about this quirk that the dark green haired boy now possesses that the former Symbol of Peace wanted him to not tell everyone about it.

"But why is it so important? It's a quirk that can be passed on; I don't see why it is needed to be kept secret." The Creation-Quirk user questioned, needing to know as to why Izuku would keep this secret from her- them. She meant them.

"The quirk doesn't just pass on to people," Yuukan started to explain, getting Momo to be more interested and confused, "Originally, before father inherited the quirk, every time the quirk passes on through normal means such as through DNA, the quirk becomes stronger with each new user. Now imagine if that news reach out to someone who wished to bring harm to innocent people. They would put those father cared about in danger and harm if it means to get him to hand the quirk over to them." The masked male finished saying to the black haired girl before him.

Yaoyorozu widen her eyes, before she lowered her head as what Yuukan told her sank into her mind. He was right, if word got out that a quirk that gets stronger with each new user was out there, no doubt someone with monstrous intentions would want to use any means necessary to get the quirk, which would no doubt mean putting people Izuku cared about in mortal danger.

But, she still couldn't help but feel hurt that he still hadn't told them. Sure it may sound selfish of her to think this way, but Momo knew that she and everyone else wouldn't tell anyone else about the quirk. They were all friends, they would not blab out his secret to random strangers or anyone else if it was so important. All Might should know that as well, since this was so important, the former Symbol of Peace should know that he shouldn't have to fear about any of them blabbing out about Izuku's quirk.

"Look Momo," Yuukan started to say, getting her attention to go back to the masked male before her once more, "Its best that you don't tell anyone else about what you found out about the quirk."

"What?" Momo questioned, before a determined look appeared on her face. A part of her knew that she was being selfish, and she should just listen to what Yuukan requested of her. However, the other part of her believed that all of her and Izuku's friends should be trusted with this secret. They were all friends, they would do anything for each other, so they all can be trusted and deserved to know, "The rest of the class can be trusted to know this. Why can't they know about Izuku's quirk as well?"

Yuukan couldn't help but grow a tick mark on his forehead. While he understood that the class may be trust worthy to know about it, they weren't supposed to know about this in the first place until years later! He hated how time traveling can make this crap so much more confusing and complicated.

"Look, mom, I know that you want to tell everyone else because of your friendships with all of them, but please just listen to me and not tell anyone else about this!" Yuukan pleaded as he bowed slightly in hopes to convince her.

The masked individual got confused when he didn't get a reply back or any movement from the girl ahead of him. Looking back up, that was when Yuukan saw the shocked expression on her face with her eyes widened once more.

"…M…Mom…?" Momo managed to get out, a blush slowly and gradually appearing and consuming her face as her shock also formed into nervousness and embarrassment.

It was in that moment glass shattered in Yuukan's mind, as he realized what he just called the girl before him, as his face paled from the realization. However his mask and hood made it impossible for anyone else to see this.

"Good work idiot," Tensai's voice was heard, as Yuukan quickly turned around away from the blushing and shocked Momo towards the armored brother who was now present with his arms crossed. If one could see his face underneath his helmet, they would see the deadpanned stare he had, "You get on me for exposing that out dad was originally quirkless, and yet you go on ahead and not only shout that grand uncle Toshinori gave him the quirk, but now you tell your mother who she really is."

"Oh shut up Tensai!" Yuukan exclaimed at the armored male, who was more humored by all of this than anything to be honest.

*THUD*

Blinking in confusion, both of the face covered brothers turned around only to see the black haired girl was unable to handle what she just found out about the masked male and her connection to him, as her fainted form was seen lying on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

It took a moment for Yuukan to respond properly like the mature person he is.

"GAH MOM!"

Or not, as the masked individual ran over to his how fainted mother in worry to make sure she was alright.

Tensai merely face palmed at the sight before him.

'WITH THE DANCE TEAM'

It was somewhat awkward for the group as they continued to practice any dance moves they are planning on doing and using for the upcoming Culture Festival. While they were somewhat thankful of the small distraction it brought many of them from learning about their classmate Izuku's formerly quirkless life, it still was a struggle to not think about it as the teenager in question was dancing along around them, oblivious to everyone else's nervousness and finding out about his life before he got his quirk.

Sawako watched the dance team before her from the stairs of the dorm building, sitting down as she watched her father struggling to get a dance Mina was trying to teach them all right. The brown haired girl was a bit thankful so far that none of her father's friends have decided to bring up the subject towards the dark green haired male, as who knows how he would react if they found out about his former quirkless life.

"Sawako?" A voice got her attention, as she turned to see Ochaco near her still standing on her feet.

"Mom? Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" Sawako questioned the other brown haired girl, who couldn't stop blushing and feeling embarrassed from being called mom by the other female, still not used to this whole thing.

"I'm just taking a small break to see how you were doing that's all." Ochaco managed to respond, while Sawako couldn't help from sweat drop a little from seeing the nervous expression on her face.

"I see…," Sawako replied, before she patted on the stairs she was sitting on next to her, "Do you want to sit for a moment?"

Ochaco didn't give her a verbal answer, but the Zero Gravity-Quirk user did take the offer to sit down to Sawako's right side. Now sitting next to her and Izuku's future daughter, the brown haired girl looked back to see everyone else still dancing and practicing.

"Everyone's working real hard for that Festival that's coming up…" Sawako spoke, getting Ochaco to look at the other brown haired girl for a moment in surprise. But that went away as a smile took form on her face.

"Oh course. Everyone has been preparing for weeks for the Culture Festival. It's a good time for us to relax and just… take it easy you know?" Ochaco explained and questioned the other female sitting next to her.

"I'm worried I will admit," Sawako stated, getting the Zero Gravity-Quirk user to be confused for a moment until the other girl went on, "With the Shadow Cult out there, I can't help but think they will try someone on the day of the Festival. Those monsters wouldn't pass an opportunity to cause havoc, especially on a day where it's supposed to be an excited and happy day to relax and have fun."

"Don't worry about it Sawako. I'm sure the Pro-Heroes will have everything ready in case something like that happens." Ochaco tried to assure her and Izuku's future daughter. Though she hoped something like that wouldn't come to be and everything just goes on smoothly.

Sawako still didn't seem to be fully convinced, which got Ochaco to frown slightly. Wanting to change the subject, the Zero Gravity-Quirk user then turned directly towards her and Izuku's future daughter.

"Hey… Sawako?" Ochaco started to ask, getting the other brown haired girl to look at her.

"Yeah mom?" She asked, getting the other female to blush again in embarrassment from being called that again. Pushing that aside however, she went on to continue.

"How… how did we originally find out about Izuku's life before we met him? His life before he had a quirk?" Ochaco asked, though as she spoke it, her eyes turned to the direction of Izuku, who was near Mina as she tried to correct what he was doing wrong with his dancing and was thankfully nowhere near the two to hear them.

Sighing, Sawako turned to look at her mother once more before speaking up.

"It didn't happen all at once. From what I remember being told, it was you and Uncle Tenya who found out about it before everyone else did by accident. I think you and him were looking for dad when he was out training, when you overheard him and his mentor talking about his quirk. After that and a talk later, both of you swore to keep it to yourselves about him given a quirk. I think mother Mina was the next to find out from what I can recall, though it's thank to Uncle Katsuki that she find out. I think he was arguing with dad about something while he mentioned about his quirk given to him, I can't really remember the specifics. Needless to say, after a confrontation with her, mother Mina swore to them that she will keep it to herself. And then throughout the years in high school, others find out through different ways, though I don't remember most of them." Sawako answered her mother. Ochaco however was surprised by something her future daughter mentioned.

"Wait, Bakugou knew at the time with Mina?" Ochaco questioned with some surprised. Sure the two were childhood friends despite how the ash blonde seemed to hate Midoriya, but she didn't think Izuku would tell him about his quirk.

"Yeah, I think he already knows about it now if I remember correctly, which is why I think he knew we were hiding something when Chino showed off dad's quirk on the news." Sawako informed the other brown haired girl, surprising her about what she was told.

 _'So Bakugou already knew even before we did.'_ Ochaco thought to herself, a bit surprised that Izuku would tell him first, even if they were originally childhood friends.

Shaking her head from the thought at the moment, Ochaco wanted to know more about the quirk that could supposedly be given to other people, hoping that her future kid would be willing to inform her about it.

"So the quirk Izuku has can be given to someone else right?" She questioned since she guessed that if Deku was given the quirk he now wields, it can be passed on again to someone else if needed, as Sawako nodded in confirmation, "So… and no offense when I say this, but from what your Chino brother showed off on the news yesterday, why would Deku give him the quirk?" She wanted to also ask about who the mother of the crazed blonde male was, but she figured she would hold off of that for a moment.

Sawako got a bit nervous, mentally debating if she should tell her a bit about that. In the end, she figured that it was fair to at least answer a little bit to her mother's question, as Sawako looked at Ochaco once more.

"He didn't." She answered, getting the other brown haired girl to be confused.

"Huh? But didn't you just say-?" Ochaco started to ask, but was cut off by Sawako as she went on to explain further.

"Originally, that was all the quirk did before it was given to him by his mentor. It could only be passed through DNA given to someone else. It was formally impossible for the quirk's user to pass it down to the user's children, let alone multiple times to multiple kids, as it was originally one of a kind." Sawako explained, confusing Ochaco.

"Multiple times? You mean more of your siblings possess the quirk, not just your Chino brother?" She asked, to which Sawako nodded.

"Not all of us have it, but yeah. In fact, Isamu possesses it as well. And…" Sawako trailed off as she turned the other way, debating to herself if she should tell her or not.

"…And… what?" Ochaco asked again, confused by the other brown haired girl's sudden reluctance to answer her. Luckily for her she didn't need to wait long as Sawako managed to speak despite some struggle.

"I… also possess the quirk." She admitted, surprising Ochaco.

"Wait, really?" She questioned somewhat loudly, getting her to slap her hands over her mouth, hoping that no one heard her. Luckily it wasn't the case as everyone continued dancing before them, including Izuku which Ochaco was definitely grateful for as she removed her hands from her mouth.

"Heh… yeah I do." Sawako stated as she blushed a little, still not sure if telling her mother that was a good call or not.

Ochaco was surprised to hear that her and Izuku's daughter has the dark green haired quirk, the same one that used to break his bones every time he used it at first. The thought of that may have happened to Sawako got the brown haired girl to be worried and concerned for her future daughter. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she wanted to get back to the original discussion about Izuku's quirk.

"Anyway, you were saying that Deku's quirk originally couldn't be passed down to children like many quirks normally do?" Ochaco asked again, getting them back on track as Sawako nodded to her.

"Yeah, but that changed when he received the quirk and had us. It was kind of a shock to you all when my brothers, sisters and I who possess the quirk first used it." Sawako explained with a sheepish grin, remembering how a certain brother of hers had accidentally knocked a whole wall down of their old home and breaking his arm in the process.

"How did it change to allow that though?" Ochaco questioned, as Sawako got a bit more nervous, knowing that she couldn't tell her mother the whole truth yet about why the quirk ended up that way.

"Well… I guess our genetics in our family is kind of at fault for that, at least that's what grandfather theorized." She admitted.

"Your grandfather?" Ochaco questioned, remembering how Suimin mentioned this grandfathers of theirs earlier this morning when they learned about the attack on the city last night.

"Yeah, he's our dad's dad." She explained, surprising the Zero Gravity Quirk user.

"Deku's father?" Ochaco asked still surprised, while also confusing Sawako.

"Dad hasn't mentioned him to you all yet?" Sawako asked with puzzlement.

Ochaco had to think first before she answered, as she put her fingers on her chin. In fact, now that the girl thought about it, Izuku only barely once mentioned about his father to her and Tenya, saying how he worked overseas or something. But other than that, Deku never really talked about him unlike his mother, who they were told plenty about.

"Well… only that his dad works overseas, but other than that Izuku never told us much about him." Ochaco admitted.

"Ah, I see," Sawako started to reply, seeing that is a good thing for the time being as she leaned back somewhat, "He's a really busy man after all. He takes a lot of things very seriously. His quirk isn't anything to crazy either; just that he can blast air shockwaves from his arms, like an air cannon." Sawako explained, thinking that was what people during this time believed her dad's father quirk was.

"Really?" Ochaco replied back with interest, to which Sawako nodded as she leaned back.

It was silent after that, as Sawako believed that her mother was content with what she learned. The brown haired girl hoped that was the case, as she didn't need to explain further about their grandfather nor of why the quirk their dad has end up doing what it did, since it does involve their grandfather in a way.

The silence didn't last long as Ochaco wanted to ask something else to her and Izuku's future daughter.

"Hey, Sawako, may I ask something else?" The brown haired girl requested to her, as she blushed a little about what she wanted to ask her.

"Sure mom, what is it?" Sawako ask with a smile on her face.

Taking a deep breathe, Ochaco proceeded to speak once again, albeit with some struggle.

"Just… how many uh… lovers… does Deku end up having?" She managed to get out. This was a question on her mind since they found out that the dark green haired male apparently ends up getting a harem which included her, Mina, Mei, and even Midnight somehow.

Sawako had a blank look, as it was clear she wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"…Oh, uh…," Sawako smiled nervously as she tried to tell her mother, figuring that it was alright to let her know even if it was embarrassing to say, "Counting you, it's only eleven females."

"ELEVEN?!" Ochaco shouted with absolute shock as she stood up completely, getting Sawako to cover her ears from how loud her mom was being.

Ochaco was completely astonished yet horrified as her eyes were completely widened in a comical manner. Whatever she was expecting, it clearly wasn't that answer! Eleven women end up with Deku?! How does he manage to handle that?! How does that even work?! And who were these other girls who end up with Izuku that she doesn't know of?!

Unfortunately, her outburst got the attention of everyone else as the rest of the Dance Team, who all looked at the now embarrassed brown haired girl with puzzlement, Deku included.

"Uh… Ochaco? Are you alri-?" Izuku started to say, but was cut off by a frantic Ochaco waving her arms in a frantic manner.

"I'M FINE! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! LET'S GET BACK TO DANCING!" The greatly embarrassed Ochaco tried to play it off like nothing and failing miserly as she ran over to them to dance and to attempt to put this behind them.

Sawako couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud from seeing this, confusing some of the others even more if their puzzled expressions were any indication.

 **There we go, chapter done. I wonder if you all notice something off about some of the explanations that Sawako talked about. But anyway, what did you all think of it? Good? Bad? Want me to teach my cats how to use guns? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Have another chapter already cause why not?**

 **Also, the poll has officially ended, and as you all could tell from seeing it, the rating is now M rated, as that was the choice you all make. But be warned, now that this is a higher rating, I can now get away with more darker and horrifying things that I originally couldn't do in a T rated story should I choose to do so. You've been warned.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Seven: A Talk Between Momo and Ochaco**

Momo groaned as she slowly regained consciousness, as she slowly sat back up from her position while rubbing her head with her eyes closed.

 _'Ow my head… what happened?'_ Momo questioned as she continued to rub her head once more. Everything was a bit foggy for a moment as she tried to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was confronting Yuukan about the fact that Izuku's quirk was originally All Might's.

"Yaoyorozu, you're awake!" A voice she heard that sounded like Denki exclaimed, before something what sounded like someone else slapping the person who spoke by the back side of the head.

"Don't shout you'll give her a headache." Yuukan's voice was heard responding back to the blonde. While this happened, Momo's vision cleared slightly to allow her to see her surroundings once more.

The rich female looked around to see the rest of the Band Team and the Staging Team now present back in the main living area and kitchen. She could see Bakugou sitting at a chair alone to his thoughts, now what the ash blonde teenager was thinking about the Creation-Quirk user didn't know. Momo saw Denki and Yuukan in front of her as they made sure that she was alright. The black haired girl also noticed that Tokoyami and Jirou were looking over to Isamu, who was minding his own business as he stuff food in his mouth in the kitchen. Those of the Staging Team were also either chilling in the main living area, with Kirishima trying to get Bakugou to speak what he was thinking about to no success, while others like Koda were also getting a snack.

"Uh… what happened?" Momo questioned as she still struggled to remember what happened, her mind still not fully remembering.

"Yuukan and Tensai told us you tripped and hit your head. Are you feeling alright now though?" Sero explained and questioned from his spot from the other couch.

The black haired girl was still confused for a moment, before her eyes widen as the memory returned to her like a punch to the guts. Her eyes, still somewhat widened, look towards Yuukan, how remembering how that the masked male before her was none other than her and Izuku's future son. The male looked directly at his mother, though the mask made it impossible for Momo to know what expression the teen had.

"…Yeah, I'm alright. I should be fine to continue practicing for the Festival." Momo managed to respond to the black haired Tape-Quirk user while she looked away from Yuukan.

Momo still didn't like it, the idea of keeping the others in the dark about the truth about Izuku's quirk being originally All Mights. But, now that she was in a better mind despite the small headache she still had, the black haired girl knew that while it was a betrayal of trust that Izuku didn't tell them, it would be an even worse betrayal of trust if she didn't listen to Yuukan and told the others. So she will keep what she learned to herself.

Before anything else could be said, the doors of the dorm opened up as the Dance Team emerged from outside, all ready to take a break as Sawako was right behind them with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone!" Mina exclaimed happily, being the one ahead of everyone else at the moment. This got Isamu's attention as he finished eating his second meal already and looked up to see both of his parents in the Dance Team.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! How did the dance practice go?" Isamu questioned with a smile which got Mina to blush from being called that, while Izuku also blushed while getting fully embarrassed from that.

"Oh it went well. I think we're all ready for the Culture Festival!" Mina stated, feeling proud of her fellow classmates to learn and master the dance moves necessary for their performance. She was mostly proud for Izuku however, since he was the one who struggle the most to get it right, but was able to do it like everyone else.

As Mina went over to discuss more with Isamu on how their dance practice went, the others merely went on to talk with others, Izuku included as he looked over to see what Tensai was doing, which was still looking at his little drone he worked on earlier.

Seeing the dark green haired teen, Jirou, Kaminari, and Tokoyami looked over as they watched Izuku talked to both Tensai and Iida, who joined in on the conversation between the father and future armored son. Remembering the song that Isamu sang and claimed that Izuku made, the three Band Team members couldn't help but trying to imagine Izuku singing that aggressive song that Isamu sang to them. Despite that, it was still hard for the three to even imagine someone as kind as Izuku managing to sing a song that was so aggressive.

Izuku turned away from both Tenya and Tensai as his armored future son with Mei, which got him to blush a little from the thought, and his friend started to talk to one another about random stuff that came up. The dark green haired teen noticed the looks he was getting from the other three students, before they saw him looking their way as they turned around to avoid his gaze. This merely got Izuku confused, while Bakugou who was nearby in his seat merely growled a little from the fact that apparently Deku was able to not only sing, but even made music they never even heard of before. It was worse since the ash blonde Explosion-Quirk user even enjoyed the song Isamu played that Deku made, but he was never going to admit that.

Seeing how things were now easy with everyone just chatting about random stuff, Momo noticed Ochaco in a seat of her own in the main living area, while looking like she was told something shocking, which unknown to Momo was exactly that reason.

Ochaco was too much in thought of her own to notice the Creation-Quirk user approaching her, so she was caught off guard when Momo spoke.

"Uraraka?" Momo started to ask, getting Ochaco to nearly jump from hearing her sudden present and voice. Turning around, the brown haired girl calmed down when she saw it was just the Vice Class President.

"Oh Yaoyorozu, didn't see you there." Ochaco responded nervously, as Momo gained a look of confusion.

"Are you alright? You look like there's something on your mind." Momo asked her fellow female classmate, while taking a seat next to the brown haired Zero Gravity-Quirk user on the couch they were at.

 _'You can say that again.'_ Ochaco thought to herself, remembering the conversation with her and Izuku's future daughter, more specifically about how many women actually end up with Izuku in the future. Ochaco looked over to see Sawako and Izuku now in the kitchen talking with Yuukan, along with Tensai, Iida, Aoyama and Satou.

Taking a breathe to ease herself, Ochaco looked over to the much richer female to answer her, seeing how no one else was close enough to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm just remembering what Sawako told me earlier during our dance practice that's all." Ochaco informed Momo, surprising the taller female a little.

"Oh? What did she tell you?" Yaoyorozu questioned, hoping that the Zero Gravity-Quirk user was able to tell her what the future daughter of Izuku and her talked about. Ochaco felt more embarrassed when she tried to speak the words without sounding like a idiot.

"Uh… about how many… girls Izuku ends… up… with…" Ochaco admitted to the black haired girl, as her cheeks flared up from even saying those words. The Creation-Quirk user was surprised that Ochaco was told how many girls Izuku ends up with. She didn't think any of the future siblings would be willing to share that.

"…How many exactly?" Momo couldn't stop herself from asking, despite realizing that was something Ochaco probably wasn't to inform her about.

Ochaco blushed even harder as she remember how many lovers Deku ends up with. She debated on whenever she should inform the other female about this, but seeing how the Vice President of the Class seemed to be interested in, the brown haired girl couldn't prevent herself from not telling her.

"…Eleven girls…" Ochaco managed to get out, feeling more embarrassed to be saying that as she covered her face with her hands.

Momo wasn't sure what answer she was expecting, but it clearly wasn't that answer if the wide comical eyes that appeared on the black haired girl's face was any indication.

"…Eleven lovers…?" Momo managed to mutter back to Ochaco, which was much better as she managed to keep it down compared to Ochaco earlier when she shouted that out loud. Ochaco merely nodded as she still hid her face in her hands, still too embarrass to admit that to someone else.

The black haired Creation-Quirk user was still shocked as she looked back up to see Izuku in the kitchen in his own conversation. The shy yet kind boy ahead of her ends up with eleven wives? Imagine if Denki and Minoru learned of that, the two perverts would probably build the dark green haired boy a shrine if they found out. The idea of them doing that did get the black haired female to calm down somewhat, finding the thought amusing, before shaking her head to think about the revelation she just learned about.

But still, it was hard for Momo to believe that Izuku, who was pretty shy towards the opposite sex, ends up with that many lovers, three of them being herself, Ochaco, and even Mina, not to mention about Mei and their History Teacher Midnight of all women as well. That were only five females including herself that Momo knows of, who were the remaining six women who end up with Midoriya? How did they even make their relationship work?

"…Uraraka?" Momo started to ask, getting Ochaco to recover from her embarrassment enough to look back at her fellow classmate.

"Yeah Yaoyorozu?" Ochaco managed to ask, getting her hands off of her face. Momo tried to figure out a way to say her next words without making it sound to weird, but eventually just tried to say it straight forward the best she could.

"Would… would you actually be okay and willing to share Izuku with these other women?" Momo asked not only to the brown haired girl, but it was also even towards herself.

That question caught the Zero-Gravity Quirk user off guard. She wasn't expecting that kind of question to come from the black haired girl. Turning her head away, as she looked over to where Izuku was at in the kitchen once more, as a look of thought appeared on her face.

"I will admit…," Ochaco started to say to Momo, getting the other's girl's full attention, "I'm still not sure how something like that would even work. How would Izuku be able to handle all of us? How would he be able to give us all the equal love and not leave anyone behind? But yet…," A small and genuine smile appeared on the brown haired girl along with a blush as she looked at Izuku again in the kitchen who was smiling about something, "Seeing how happy the future siblings are, and how much they care about one another, it shows that whoever these other women are, we all seem to get along. We all seem to care about Izuku enough to put aside any differences they may have. If we are all willing to put any differences we have behind, and if all of us being with him make Izuku happy… then I will gladly spend the rest of my life with him, no matter how many girls he ends up with."

This wasn't a decision she made up lightly either, and it wasn't out of the blue. In fact, it took her ever since she found out that Izuku ends up with a harem of women in the future for her to come to terms and accept this. It wasn't easy, and no doubt she will have trouble getting used to it for a while. But if that means she can be with Izuku, and if all of them with him means Izuku is happy, accepted and loved, then she would gladly accept being in a harem for Izuku.

Momo was surprised to hear the somewhat passionate answer that came out of Ochaco, as the black haired girl then look over to see the dark green haired boy in question. The Creation-Quirk user couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on her face, even a small blush as well. Ochaco was right, if sharing meant seeing him happy and loved, then the black haired girl will gladly put aside any difference the women may have and be with Izuku for the rest of their lives.

They were brought out of their thoughts when they started to overhear Kirishima, Sero, Tsuyu, Mina, Tooru and Ojiro talking to Isamu who was now in the main living area right near the two girls, who managed to overhear their discussion.

"Hey Isamu, may I ask why you tend to wear a suit? It seems like it would be uncomfortable to wear all day." Tooru asked, wondering how the pink skinned male was alright to wear such fancy clothing like that.

The future son of Izuku and Mina couldn't help but grin when he heard that question.

"Oh, this was something I always like to wear. It gives us style. You can thank my grandfather for getting me and Suimin into wearing them." Isamu explained to the others, getting them to be more curious about the grandfather being mentioned once more like before with Suimin.

"Your grandfather got you into them?" Mina asked her future son with interest. The dark green haired male must be talking about from someone on Izuku's side of the family, since her own dad didn't like to wear such fancy clothing.

"Yeah he did. It wasn't anything he told us to do it, Suimin and I just kind of picked up from the habit." He explained to his mother and her friends.

"What is he like if I may ask?" Asui wondered, wondering if this grandfather was from either Izuku's side of the family or Mina's side. Hearing the question got Isamu to grin even wider.

"Oh, he's a very busy man. Grandfather is very serious when it comes to certain things. His quirk allows him to breathe fire in case you're wondering." Isamu explained, getting the interest of everyone else.

Ochaco however got confused and puzzled when she heard the future son of Izuku and Mina mentioned his grandfather's quirk.

"Wait what?" Ochacho spoke up, getting everyone else including Momo to look back at the brown haired girl in confusion, "Sawako told me he had an air cannon quirk, not a fire breathing one." She informed Isamu.

Isamu's eyes widened in shock, as if he realized he just made a grave error. This didn't go unnoticed by the other students, when they got more puzzled by the surprised expression on the pink skinned black suited male, more so for Ochaco.

"…Oh is that what Sawako told you?" Isamu asked, sounding very nervous all of a sudden, "Well uh… you see, the thing is… oh man I'm so hungry all of a sudden I'm going to get food later!" Isamu then finished in a fast tone.

And before anyone could stop him, the dark green haired teenager then jumped off of his seat as he ran into the kitchen where some of the others were at. The students who were formally around the pink skinned sixteen year old merely blinked in confusion by what just happened.

"…Well that was weird." Mashirao muttered, though everyone else managed to hear the blonde male as they nodded in agreement.

Ochaco was now confused and even slightly worried about that reaction Isamu did. Why did Isamu say their grandfather breathed fire, when Sawako told her that he had an air cannon quirk? Was one of them lying? If so, why would they lie about that?

 **There we go, chapter done. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I've return! A second chance to carve your skulls- I mean, bring you another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise.**

 **Yeah that was it.**

 **Before we get to it however, I would like to say that to any fellow Americans who are reading this, remember this day and remember those who lost their lives in the nine eleven attacks and pray that another catastrophic tragedy like that never happens again. Never forget.**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, let's get to the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Eight: A Chat between Son and Mother**

"-And that is how Yuki almost set the entire park on fire." Suimin explained to his mother as they were in Midnight's office, as he finished telling her a tale about when his sister's Hell Fire quirk first manifested. He didn't mention the fact about Yuki's Ice Mists quirk, since he figured his mother wouldn't believe him if he did. That and he knew that the others would probably get onto him about revealing their ability to have multiple quirks.

Nemuri didn't say anything as she merely was surprised from all of these small stories that her future son was sharing with her. It was kind of embarrassing and nerve wracking for her to hear about this, considering it shows more about these other lovers and their kids with Izuku, who she ends up with and shares with other females.

"Uh… it seems your siblings are quiet a lively bunch." The black haired woman responded with a small yet nervous smile. Sure she knows about how the other siblings who are here in U.A. act and behave, but these other siblings she and everyone else haven't seen or met yet the Somnambulist-Quirk user knows nothing about.

"Yeah they are, but we're all kind of crazy in our own unique way." Suimin responded to the older woman as he looked out the window that was in his mother's office.

Midnight didn't say anything else for a moment, before the 18+ Only Pro-Hero then started to speak up once more, getting the attention of her and Izuku's future white suit wearing son.

"Suimin, may I ask you something else?" The woman questioned, as her future son grinned at her happily.

"Of course mother, what do you have on your mind?" The black haired male asked, curious as to what the woman who will one day give birth to him wanted to say or ask him she hadn't ask already.

Nemuri felt her cheeks flare up a little, a bit embarrassed to ask her next question, which if anyone would here to see would think was a bit out of character for her considering her whole shtick when it came to these kinds of things.

"How… exactly did I end up with Midoriya?" Kayama asked her and Izuku's future son. It was hard for the older woman to understand how she was able to go for someone who was nearly half her age even though she found the dark green haired boy cute. Sure she would tease younger males and all, because after all it was hilarious to see their reactions, but never in her life did she actually think she would end up with someone that young compared to her. Not that she was old or anything, but still.

The question seemed to catch Suimin off guard, before his surprise faded as another smile appeared on his face. The white suited black haired seventeen year old walked over to the front of his mother's desk before sitting at the chair that was present.

"Well… from what I can remember you telling me back in my time period, originally you started getting an interest in him simply because you found his reactions to any of your flirty antics amusing compared to how you would do it to other guys, so you just kept doing that. Over time though if I am remembering this correctly, you constantly doing this and seeing his drive to do the right thing got your interest in him from being just to teasing to actually wanting to know more about him. And eventually, things hit off between you two… and the rest is history." Suimin finished explaining. This was all that he could remember how his mother took interest in his father and how she ended up falling for him and vice versa. The black haired teenager didn't know if he was missing something or not.

Nemuri blinked from what she was told. That… was a lot simpler than she thought it was going to be. The black haired 18+ Pro-Hero thought her falling for Izuku and him falling for her would have happened due to some tragic event or some great heroic thing Izuku might have done for her, at least that's how unusual relationships like that happens in romance books she sometimes read out of boredom back at home. But no, they bonded simply because she loved to tease him? And through that, she ended up sparking a friendship and eventual romantic relationship with the usually sky dark green haired teenager?

"Yeah, I know that may not sound as exciting compared to say how Yuki's mother ended up falling for dad and waning to spend time with him." Suimin stated to his mother. Hearing this got the black haired woman to snap out of her thoughts as she looked back at her future son in puzzlement.

"That's your sister who you were just telling me about right?" Nemuri asked, as Suimin nodded in confirmation, "How did her mother end up with Izuku?" She questioned, wanting to learn more of whom these other females were that apparently also end up with the dark green haired teenager.

Suimin chuckled nervously as he put his hand to the back of his neck before he proceeded to tell her, not seeing anything wrong with telling his mother more about the other mothers in his family.

"Like I mentioned, how her mother ended up started to bond and fall for my dad was a bit more eventful compared to how you ended up falling for him. Yuki's mom is in fact Uncle Shouto's older sister." Suimin started to explain to his mother, who looked a bit surprised by this information.

"Wait, you mean Endeavor's son?" Kayama interrupted him. The kid who gained second place in the Sports Festival, his older sister gets with his friend?

"Yeah, his older sister is Yuki's mother," Suimin explained to her, before he decided to go on and explain further about how the relationship between mother Fuyumi and his father ended up happening, "But anyway, I remember being told that the first time the two meet was when they just happen to run into one another while they were out shopping for their own things. It was just small talk at first until a villain showed up out of nowhere and started causing havoc. With no other Pro-Hero around at the moment, father took it to himself to put a stop to the bad guy's rampage. He ended up getting injured from the fight, but mostly from when he saved mother Fuyumi from a building collapsing on her. Seeing how he was willing to go that far to save her, mother Fuyumi ended up wanting to spend more time with father since then, and eventually that got feelings between them to form. And thus, Yuki's mom ended up with dad." Suimin finished explaining to the best of his abilities when it came to how their parents ended up together.

The 18+ Only Pro-Hero was a bit surprised to hear about this. So the daughter of Endeavor ends up with Izuku as well. Nemuri had to admit, while it was a bit sad to hear how it took Izuku getting injured for something to start between him and this Fuyumi girl, it was more eventful compared to how she started to get close to the young dark green haired male. But hey, not everyone has to be over the top to explain how something happened between Izuku and whatever girl ends up with him.

"I see…" Nemuri trailed off, seeing how each woman who ends up with the dark green haired teenager have their own stories on how they ended up falling for the boy and how he fell for them in return.

"Yeah, again, not everything is as exciting or as ground breaking that it may be. Some instances when you and my other mothers first started to gain interest and falling for dad are just more eventful than others. But you know what, that's okay. Not everything has to be over the top you get what I mean?" Suimin finished asking with a grin on his face.

Midnight nodded, as her thoughts then turned into another confusion she had. Seeing the confused look on her face, Suimin tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Is there something else on your mind mom?" The white suited black haired teenager questioned, getting the older woman's attention as she looked back at the head tilted young man.

"Yeah," Nemuri started to speak, as she tried to find the right words to say before she just went on ahead, figuring that she would get this over with, "Just how did these other women and myself even agree to share Izuku?"

That was a question that she needed answered. Considering the age difference between her and Izuku, and depending on how many lovers the boy ends up having, how did they end up agreeing on basically forming a harem for the somewhat sky teenager? And how did people react to them? It was no secret that a relationship like that, while not illegal here in Japan, was still greatly frowned upon. So how did they manage to deal with that?

Suimin blinked from the question, as he tried to remember how exactly that actually happened. He was only going by what his parents have told him and his siblings when they wondered how their parents met and got together.

"Well…," Suimin started to say, grabbing the full attention of the Pro-Hero before him once more as he tried his best to answer his mother's question, "I guess it's simply because of love. You all love father and wanted to spend the rest of your lives with him, and he loves you all the same and wants to spend the rest of his life with you all. And if it meant being with the one you all love, and seeing him happy, you all put aside any differences you all may have had and agreed to share father. At least that's the simplest answer that I could come up with." Suimin told his mother, as that was his best attempt to explain it without going overboard.

The black haired Somnambulist-Quirk user didn't respond, though she was a bit astonished from the answer. Sure, it may not have answered every single thing as to how they make that agreement work and many other questions. But seeing how the siblings care about one another and how happily they talked about their family, it was clear to the older woman that even though it may have been hard to get used too at first, they managed to make it work.

A growl got her to snap out of her thoughts as she looked back up to see Suimin grinning nervously as he patted his stomach.

"Uh… I'm getting hungry; can we go get something to eat?" Suimin requested, before his eyes widened as an idea came to him, "Oh, can we go out and go somewhere to get food at?"

Midnight blinked in confusion, before figuring out what he meant.

"You mean you want to leave the school grounds to go out to eat?" The black haired woman questioned to see if that was what her and Izuku's future son was talking about. The quick nod of his head confirms this as he had an excited look on his face.

"Yeah, come on can we please go get food out?" Suimin asked with hope in his eyes. Nemuri however was unsure of this.

"I don't know, the school may not want you to leave the grounds." The older woman responded, as she didn't know if it was allowed for any of the future kids to leave the grounds of U.A. High no matter what the reason.

"Don't worry; you will be with me to bring me back so I'm sure they won't mind that. So please?" Suimin requested as he clutched his hands together and tried to look as pleading and adorable as he could, "Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee?"

Nemuri couldn't help but sweat drop a little from the little act he was doing, however she also couldn't deny that he had a point. As long as someone, who would be her in this case, of the school was with him to bring him back to the school grounds, then there shouldn't be a problem.

"Alright, I guess we can go grab a bite out." Nemuri agreed with a smile on her face.

Suimin's shouted out cheers of joy, getting the older black haired woman to giggle a little from seeing his child-like joy. Despite this, Midnight couldn't help but think that, while this whole thing about him being her and Izuku's future son was still embarrassing and nervous to know, at least she knew that she and Izuku have such adorable kids.

 **There we go, chapter done. Nothing to exciting I know, but it's probably going to be a bit slow for a few chapters before anything big or exciting happens again.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello again everyone. I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Forty Nine: Older Meet Up**

"Come on you two! I'm hungry!" Yuki shouted aloud with a smile on her face at her brother and sister, who were both trying to keep up with the mostly white haired woman as she was a bit ahead of them.

"Not to fast now! We got to wait for our mothers to catch up with us you know!" Nylocke exclaimed at the Ice Mists and Hell Flame-Quirk user, as the humanoid dragon-like male ran after her, followed by Sumire, who also went to catch up with Yuki.

Behind the three seventeen year olds, Fuyumi, Ryuko, and Yuu were slowly walking behind the others, as despite the hours of being with one another, things were still somewhat awkward between the three adults. Though no one could blame them, try being in their situation about meeting other girls who end up with the same guy in the future, have his kids and from witnessing and attacking in the attack that took place last night and see how that goes. Like Ryuko, Yuu was now in her civilian clothing in order to not draw attention or get recognized by people.

It has been quite a while since earlier in the morning with Endeavor arriving at the police station to talk to the dog-like Chief of the Police Force. The two have agreed that they would keep in contact with him as well as with the police in general if anything pops up. And along with Yuu and Ryuko, the future kids would stay with their respective mothers and aid the police in tracking down the Shadow Cult.

However, Yuki still wanted to spend some time with her two siblings since she hasn't seen them in a while due to getting separated with one another, as did Sumire and Nylocke. While Endeavor wished to return home and try to plan on what to do next involving this problem with the Shadow Cult, Fuyumi offered to keep her future daughter company and bring her back to their home when they were finish. And seeing how Nylocke and Sumire wished to spend some time with Yuki, both Ryuko and Yuu also agreed to stay and go around the city for a while before bringing their respective future child back to their homes.

It was still awkward between Fuyumi, Ryuko, and Yuu however. With all that has happened involving the loss of life from last night's attack, and with the three women finding out that each of them ending up with the same boy in the future and bearing his children, they had no idea on what to feel or say at the moment.

"…Uh…," Fuyumi figured she would try to start some kind of conversation between the two Pro-Heroes, nom matter how nerve whacking it was to the twenty two year old. Both Yuu and Ryuko shifted their eyes from the future kids ahead of them to look at the white with streaks of red haired woman when they heard her about to say something, "So… uh… a lot has happened over the past day hasn't it?"

Fuyumi felt like slapping herself right there. That didn't sound like the right thing to say. Both the female Pro-Heroes next to the daughter of Endeavor widen their eyes a little from the words before claming down somewhat.

"Yeah… a lot has happened all of a sudden," Ryuko replied back to Fuyumi, as Yuu merely stayed quiet as a frown was on her face. The blonde-haired Dragoon Hero turned her gaze back at Fuyumi with a small smile on her face, figuring that she should try to keep the conversation going between them, "I understand though how it can be pressuring. While not to the extent like last night, this wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with pressure when it came to a situation. Though, I can see that you may not be used to it." She finished saying to the mostly white haired woman, who merely smiled nervously from what she heard.

"No, can't say I am. Sure being a teacher can be stressful, but I know it's probably nothing compared to things heroes like you have to go through on a daily basis." Fuyumi replied back to the Dragoon Hero.

"Don't sell your profession short. I'm sure teachers have their own problems and stress they too have to deal with. After all, it's a teacher's job to educate the next generation and help them to become the next leaders of tomorrow." Ryuko responded to the other female.

While the two were in their own conversation, Yuu looked ahead at where her future daughter along with Fuyumi's and Ryuko's daughter and son were at up ahead of them all. The blonde Gigantification-Quirk user was currently in a whirl of emotions, unable to figure out what exactly she should be feeling at the moment. A part of her wanted to feel embarrassed from learning that she ends up with someone younger than her and sharing him with other females, two of them happen to be next to her. A different part of her wanted to mourn and cry out from loosing her friends and teammates to the Shadow Cult. Another part of her just wanted to lash out, take her anger towards herself from failing to save her friends and innocent out on anything she could get her hands on. All of this swirled inside of her, yet she had no idea on which feeling to act on, nor how to let those feelings out in the open.

"Yuu?" Ryuko's voice grabbed the blonde woman out of her conflicting thoughts and emotions, as she turned to looked at a concern and worried Ryuko and Fuyumi as the Dragoon Hero spoke once again with her concern present in her tone, "Are you feeling alright? You were just staring into the distance like in a trance."

Yuu tried her best to smile, though it was a small and unconvincing one if the looks on the other two women's faces proved anything.

"I'm fine, really. There's nothing to worry about." Yuu tried to assure them, but even her tone in her voice betrayed her from how she sounded quiet and troubled.

"Yuu, its okay if you're feeling troubled. No one will blame you for it." Ryuko tried to convince the other blonde woman. Yuu merely sighed as she lost her smile, a small frown reappearing on her face as she looked back up ahead where thee future siblings were now in discussion about who knows what.

"I just… don't know how to feel about all of this, "Yuu admitted to them all, her gaze back onto Sumire up ahead as she was listening to whatever Nylocke may be talking to her and Yuki about, "So much has just happened not even in a full twenty four hour period. So much damage has happened in Musutafu, and so many people have died. I thought that All Might retiring after his battle with the leader of the League of Villains would be the most shocking thing to happen… then last night happened."

Both Fuyumi and Ryuko frowned from hearing the words spoken by Yuu. The two understood what the woman meant. Honestly for Ryuko, as much difficulty dealing with Overhaul and the Shie Hassaikai, she still never would think that event or any other would overtake the shock that she felt when All Might announced his retirement and seemly lost his power. However the attack last night proved her wrong from how much damage and loss of life took place due to the Shadow Cult alone. Fuyumi was also in a similar feeling. From seeing the fight between All Might and the leader of the League of Villains on television during it happening live, the daughter of Endeavor didn't think that there would be any huge incident that could overtake that unless it happened way after her lifetime. But with the future kids and the attack by the Shadow Cult, it was clear that she was foolish to think so. But that also scared her even more, though despite the horrific damage done by the Cult, it was clear that those who were responsible weren't even some higher leveled leaders but merely lower ranked followers. So how powerful and dangerous would those who lead the Shadow Cult be?

"Oh this place looks great to have dinner at!" Yuki's voice grabbed the three older women's attention, as they looked to see Yuki, Sumire, and Nylocke standing before the entrance to a building that Ryuko and Nylocke happened to be familiar with.

"Oh, it's this place." Nylocke stated as his eyes recognized the karaoke bar that he and his mother went to yesterday due to Isamu rushing inside, getting Yuki and Sumire to be confused as they looked at their dragon-like brother with puzzlement on their faces.

"Nylocke, you've been here already?" The future daughter of Yuu and Izuku questioned him, who nodded back at both his sisters without moving his gaze from the building.

"Yeah, mother and I went here yesterday when Isamu ran in just to sing." The mostly dark green haired dragon-like male informed his sisters, who widened their eyes from hearing what their pink skinned brother apparently did.

"He did what?!" Both Yuki and Sumire shouted, knowing that the black suited dark green haired brother of theirs would have no doubt sing a song made by their father.

"Yeah, but luckily it didn't seem to cause any trouble afterwards like I thought it would." Nylocke informed his sisters.

Yuki, after shaking her head from learning that their pink skinned brother did that turned towards where their mothers were at right behind him with a smile on her face as she pointed at the building.

"Will this place be good to have dinner at? We don't need to do the karaoke part at all if you don't want too." The Ice Mists and Hell Flame-Quirk user asked, as she wanted to make sure that their mothers were alright eating here.

Fuyuymi, Ryuko, and Yuu looked at one another, before they silently agreed that there was no problem. They didn't really mind where they ate at as long as it isn't too bad of a place. Fuyumi looked over to her future daughter with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, this place is alright with us." Fuyumi informed her and Izuku's future daughter, who grinned widely at hearing this.

"Great! Then let's go eat!" Yuki told her mother.

Fuyumi wasn't prepared when the other mostly white haired female ran over to her before grabbing her hand, and then pulling her into the building. Sumire, Ryuko and Nylocke couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing the sight, as Yuu merely blinked in puzzlement from seeing this.

"Well… let's go eat shall we?" Nylocke suggested with a small smile on his face, to which his mother Ryuko returned.

The Dragoon Hero merely nodded in agreement, as she then went inside the building as well with her and Izuku's future son following right behind her. Yuu merely tried to put on a smile as she took walked inside of the restaurant and bar. Sumire watched as her mother went inside of the building, before a small frown appeared on the future daughter of Yuu and Izuku. She knew that her mother was probably struggling with all of these recent events and revelations, so she could see how her mom was probably having trouble keeping her feelings and emotions cage up inside. As she entered the building right behind the others, Sumire swore that she would talk to her mom in hopes of easing her trouble.

Not even a minute after the group entered inside the place, a certain black haired white suited seventeen-year old and a certain black haired Pro-Hero who was in her civilian clothes turned the corner of the building they were now approaching.

"Oh, this place looks cool! Can we eat here mom?" Suimin questioned with stars in his eyes as he ran over to the entrance of the karaoke bar and restaurant.

Nemuri walked over to where her and Izuku's future son was at, before looking up at the building he seemed to be interested in. Judging by the name of the place, it looked to be a karaoke bar. The woman looked back at the white suited male before speaking up once more.

"Are you sure? These places tend to have a lot of people, especially around dinner." Nemuri asked him, wanting to make sure he was fine with that.

"Yeah it's fine. Besides, we don't need to do the karaoke itself if you don't want too. I just want to eat here." Suimin assured her, as his eyes were still sparkling with stars as he looked at the place. The 18+ Only Pro-Hero couldn't help but smile from seeing how excited he seemed about this place, so she didn't see a problem.

"Alright, we can eat here if you wish to do so." Nemuri answered him, her smile still on her face.

That got Suimin to cheer, and before the older woman knew it her future son then ran inside of the building, getting her to sweat drop from seeing his eagerness.

However, a noise of a collision and Suimin letting out an "Ow!" got her attention once more. Worried that he just hurt himself by running into something or someone, the female Pro-Hero entered into the building in a small rush to see if he was alright.

When she entered the restaurant and bar, her eyes widened when she saw not only Suimin, who was now on the ground rubbing his head from running into someone, but also Yuu and Ryuko, who's expression looked surprised as they looked at the man who just ran into Sumire. Fuyumi, Nylocke and Yuki were also looking at the white suited male in surprise who just ran into Sumire.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Sumire shouted as she looked up and recovering from the collision, anger present on her face.

However that anger faded for a moment, when she along with Nylocke, and Yuki merely stared at Suimin, who was still rubbing his head as he too had his eyes still closed, oblivious to who he just ran into.

"Could you not be so loud? Ow now my head hurts…" Suimin muttered when opened his eyes and when sat up from falling to the ground.

When he did open his eyes however, the white suited black haired male widened his eyes in shock from seeing Sumire, Nylocke, and Yuki right before him. Not only that, he also noticed mother Fuyumi, mother Yuu, and mother Ryuko also present in the somewhat crowded building.

"SUIMIN?!" Nylocke, Sumire, and Yuki shouted in shock from seeing one of their brothers they haven't found yet.

"NYLOCKE?! SUMIRE?! YUKI?!" The future son of Nemuri and Izuku also shouted in response from seeing three of his siblings that he and the others haven't found yet now before him.

Nemuri, Yuu, Fuyumi, and Ryuko were also surprised to not only see the siblings recognizing each other, but also from the latter three seeing the former one also present in the same place as well.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Have another chapter because why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty: Older Discussion**

"Isamu, Sawako, Yuukan, and Tensai are at U.A High?" Nylocke questioned Suimin, who was currently stuffing down his throat with the food he ordered.

After the shock of their reunion, as well as the surprise of Nemuri, Yuu, Ryuko and Fuyumi meeting one another, the group figured they would discuss anything they wish to talk about and about their little connection to the future kids and their father over dinner. Thankfully it didn't take too long to get a table and order their food, nor did it take too long for their meal to arrive either. The place was getting busier and a few folks were getting on stage at a time to sing a karaoke song in the background a few people are listening too. At their table, the order of the group sitting next to who goes as Nylocke, Sumire, Yuu, and Ryuko on one side of the table, with the other side having Yuki, Suimin, Nemuri, and Fuyumi sitting next to one another in that order.

After swallowing down the food he had in his mouth, the white suited black haired male looked over back at his humanoid dragon-like brother before replying back to him.

"Yeah, from what I remember, Tensai ended up there first, then Yuukan found his way to the school, Sawako was next to found her way to the school, then I ended up there accidentally after stopping an robbery from taking place. Did you know that bombs hurt?" Suimin answered his siblings before asking.

"Really? Who would of thought?" Sumire replied with a sarcastic tone, getting the white suited male to glare towards his blonde sister, who glared back at her brother. Nylocke merely sighed as he took a bite from the large steak he ordered. Yuki wasn't paying attention to the conversation too much, as the mostly white haired women was too busy inhaling food to take part.

Yuu and Nemuri were a bit unsettled by how much food the four siblings were able to eat; mainly so with Yuki and Nylocke as they ordered a bunch of food and going through it like nothing. Fuyumi and Ryuko weren't too surprise, as they have seen how much food the mostly white haired female and the mostly dark green haired male could eat. Though, that didn't stop the two from looking at their wallets with tiny hints of sadness, seeing that their money was going right through them once more.

"I'm a bit surprise," Yuu started to say to Nemuri who was across from her, getting the black haired woman's attention as she look ahead towards the blonde, "To think that you would also be in the same situation that we are in."

"I'm just as surprise that you also end up having a kid with the same boy like I do." The Somnambulist-Quirk user admitted to the blonde Pro-Hero, as the History teacher of U.A. High didn't think that Mount Lady would also end up and have a kid with Izuku in the future like she did.

"I think it's a surprise for all of us," Ryuko spoke up, as the 18+ Only Pro-Hero looked over to see the Dragoon Hero as well, "I didn't think that you too would be involve with the future kids like we are."

"We're right here you know." Sumire pointed out as he took a bite from her meal once more.

"They know that." Suimin replied to his sister, as he gulps down his drink, as Sumire merely looked at him with a tiny glare once again.

Fuyumi was a bit nervous from this. First she finds out that the Izuku guy she apparently falls for and ends up with in the future not only end up with Pro-Heroes Mount Lady and Ryukyu, but the 18+ Only Pro-Hero Midnight as well? How did that even happen? Any guy would kill to be dating any of these female Pro-Heroes, let alone all three of them.

"So Suimin, what are you doing away from the school then?" Yuki managed to stop shoving food into her mouth for a moment to ask her white suited brother, getting Fuyumi's attention as well as the other adult women.

"Oh I got hungry and wanted to go out to eat with mom here. After this I will be heading back to the school," Suimin explained to them, before his eyes widen with stars appearing in them, "And now since I've found you three, I can take you all with me! I'm sure Isamu, Sawako, Tensai, and Yuukan will be thrilled to see you guys! Not to mention that you all will get to see dad again!"

"Actually…," Suimin blinked in confusion when he turned to see Ryuko started to speak up to him, "Nylocke and Sumire are to remain with us for the time being, due to an agreement we've made with the police."

"Huh?" Suimin questioned while tilting his head in puzzlement. The white suited male turned to look at his two siblings in question, "Why do you need to do that?"

"Suimin, due to us facing against the Shadow Cult last night, the police and us made a deal that we would stick with our mothers and keep in contact with them in case anything pops up with the Shadow Cult again." Nylocke explained to the white suited seventeen-year old.

Yuki blinked in confusion before the future daughter of Izuku and Fuyumi spoke up once more.

"You know, I get why you two need to do that since I was there to be explained of the agreement made between grandpa and the dog chief guy. But I figure if Suimin told the heroes at dad's school about you guys, you could just go and stay there." Yuki stated, figuring that the Hero Association would be willing to take them out of the police's hands.

Nylocke and Sumire shook their heads in disagreement, as everyone continued to listen in after Sumire took another bite of her meal.

"It's probably better this way. Think about it, you and the others are probably stuck at that school, not allowed to leave the grounds unless someone like mother Nemuri is accompanying you right?" Sumire asked him, to which he confirmed by nodding, "Then maybe its better that some of us remain on the outside of the school to cover more ground. Sure Nylocke and I need to stay by our mothers sides, but at least we have more freedom to look around the city if needed to see if we can still find out other brother and sisters out there." She finished explaining to him.

Suimin widen his eyes in surprise from hearing this, as did Yuki before they quickly understood that she had a point. The white suited male saw that Sumire was right; he and the others were basically stuck at the school for the time being, so Sumire and Nylocke, and Yuki as well have more freedom to look for their missing siblings as well as trying to locate and hunt down the Shadow Cult much more efficiently.

"I guess that makes sense." Suimin admitted, though he didn't like how their family wouldn't be reunited as much still.

"Yeah, I will admit that's a very well thought out thing Sumire." Yuu managed to answer her with a small smile. This was somewhat helping with taking her mind off of the more troubling thoughts and doubts from earlier.

"I learned from the best mom." Sumire answered her, getting the blonde to feel a bit embarrassed from being called that.

"Uh… may I ask something?" Fuyumi spoke up from her seat next to Nemuri, getting the attention of the siblings and other adult women to look directly at the mostly white haired teacher, getting her to feel a bit nervous.

"What do you need to ask mom?" Yuki questioned her from her spot.

Fuyumi took a moment to steady herself before she went on to speak. There was something on her mind that she hasn't actually got to ask her future daughter yet, so she figured it was the best time to ask. Besides, the daughter of Endeavor figured that the three women Pro-Heroes might be wondering the same thing.

"How many siblings do you all have? You mentioned that four of them are back at U.A. High, and there are four of you, yet you still mention there are still more of you out there lost and about." Fuyumi asked.

This also got Nemuri's, Yuu's, and Ryuko's curiosity, as they too wondered the same thing. Ryuko remembered that she asked the same thing to her future son yesterday when they last came here to this restaurant, though now that she thought about it, she never got an actual answer from Nylocke due to Isamu rushing into the bar to sing cutting the two off.

The sudden questioned surprised the four siblings, before they all got into a thinking position. It didn't take too long before Sumire spoke up once again.

"Do we count our younger siblings or just us who are lost here in this current time?" The blonde seventeen-year old asked, wanting to make sure if mother Fuyumi meant all of their siblings or just the oldest of each mother who are lost in the city.

Nemuri, Yuu, and Fuyumi blinked in puzzlement as they heard her question. Ryuko widen her eyes when she remembered about the fact that the siblings also have younger brothers and sisters back home in the future. But now knowing who the kids are and who she ends up with, it got the blonde Dragoon Hero to blush a little from now knowing this.

"…Eh?" The other there older women however were unaware of this completely as they managed to mutter out in slight surprise. This didn't go unnoticed by the four brothers and sisters as they looked back at their mothers.

"Oh yeah, we also have younger brothers and sisters. They're back in the future though, so don't worry about if they are here and lost in the past like we are. I guess it would be more of the present for you all then the past for us wouldn't it?" Yuki answered and questioned with a slight chuckle at the last sentence she spoke.

The two female Pro-Heroes and the mostly white haired teacher once more blinked a couple of times before the information finally settled in.

"EH?!" The three shouted aloud, which got a few other people in the building to look at them in confusion before going back to their own thing, figuring it was nothing as long as they don't shout out loud again.

Yuu was surprised to hear this. She not only ends up with the dark green haired boy from the Sports Festival, not only does she end up sharing him with other women including Nemuri, not only does she end up having a kid with him, but she has more than one child with the boy?!

"…Uh…," Yuui started to say, as Sumire, Nylocke, Ryuko, Yuki, and Suimin looked at the blonde Pro-Hero who was getting up on her seat. Nemuri and Fuyumi were still too shocked from the new information to notice this, "I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom."

With those words, the blonde woman then left the table to do just that, her head filled with more conflicting emotions from all of this new knowledge she was learning and the events she was forced to go through in such a short amount of time.

Sumire had a worried look on her face, before she too started to get up from her seat which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Sumire?" Suimin questioned, wondering what his sister was doing.

"I'm just going to check up on her. I think there's a lot on mom's mind that's troubling her." The future daughter of Yuu and Izuku told the others, who merely nodded in understanding.

With that out of the way, she then also headed into the direction to go after her mother, hoping to see if she could help her mom in some way to ease any conflicting thoughts and emotions she may be having due to all of the events that she was apart of, especially from last night's attack by the Shadow Cult.

"Do you think she will be fine with talking to her? I may not know Yuu much, but I think she isn't someone who will open up that easily, even if it's with her daughter from the future." Ryuko admitted, as the woman known as Mount Lady was always shown to be confident and somewhat with vanity. So with her going through loosing her teammates by the Cult and from learning about this whole future harem thing she ends up being apart of, no doubt there was a lot troubling her that she may not want to admit.

"Don't worry mother, even if it may not be much, I'm sure Sumire will be able help mother Yuu out in one way or another." Nylocke assured the blonde woman, knowing that things will be fine between the two blondes.

As this happened, Fuyumi was still in surprise by the fact that she ends up having more kids with Izuku as a large blush was on her face. How many more kids does she end up having with the dark green haired male? She couldn't help though but have a small smile on her face despite how embarrassed she was feeling about this. Fuyumi always wanted to have a somewhat bigger family of her own, so while embarrassing; it was comforting that she ends up having more kids with Izuku, which got her to blush about thinking of him due to all of this future kid and harem thing.

Nemuri herself was also still surprise from the fact that Suimin isn't her only child she has with the dark green haired teenager. While she couldn't help but admit it was nice to have more kids with the boy, she couldn't help but have her thoughts go into more… inappropriate territory about when it came to making the kids. Did she and he have more kids because they simply wanted a bigger family? Or was he just good in bed or something?

"Uh mom? Why is blood running down from your nose?" Suimin questioned her, getting the 18+ Only Pro-Hero to snap out of her perverted thoughts before she saw that she was indeed having a nosebleed from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed her napkin before cleaning the blood from the nosebleed.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it son," Nemuri told the confused white suited male, before she went on before he could say anything, "May you all mind if I ask a few more questions about our family?" She asked, as the black haired woman wanted to learn more about their future relationship with Izuku. Ryuko and Fuyumu couldn't help but wonder the same thing, as they too looked at the three siblings who were still present.

Nylocke, Suimin, and Yuki looked at once another, before they all shrugged as they didn't see a problem with that. And so they went on to tell their mothers a bit more about themselves and their family.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done. Next time we will have a talk between Yuu and Sumire, so let's hope I don't make that too awful. But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to take over Cuba to make it a part of the United States of America? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hmm…**

 ***Sees how some people want me to focus on just the fluff and interactions more, while seeing others want to see more carnage.***

… **Can I just do both?**

 **Don't worry for all who like either side, we will get to more of each thing soon enough. I know I'm slow at it, but I never claimed to be a good author, but we will get to all of this soon enough, have no fear.**

 **Anyway, let's continue on with the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty One: Letting It Out**

Yuu splashed some water on her face at the sink, as she finished up her business in the woman's restroom. Luckily there wasn't anyone else around in the room at the moment, which was kind of understandable since the bathroom was rather small for a place so busy.

The blonde Pro-Hero was still having a hard time with all of this new information she was learning and the events she went through in less than twenty four hours. First this Shadow Cult enemy shows up to attack the city with some giant robot and a Nomu, then they murdered her friends and teammates not to mention all of the innocent people who perished in the assault, then she finds out that the three youngsters who helped in the defense were not only her and other women's kids from the future, but her and the other females also end up with a younger male and share him? And finally there were even more who end up with the same boy as well and have kids with him?

She didn't know how to feel about this. She was shocked, confused, embarrassed, angry, depressed, so many emotions were welling up and in conflict inside of her she didn't know which one to act on. She wanted to cry from loosing her friends; she wanted to lash out against something to help her cope with her failure to save her teammates and the innocent people who perished. She wanted to be embarrassed over the fact that she ends up with not only someone younger than her but also shares him with other and have kids with him.

The woman shook her head as she looked into the mirror in front of her.

"Okay… take a deep breath Yuu…" The Pro-Hero muttered to herself, trying to ease herself before she would head back to where the others were at. She had a moment to her own thoughts without everyone else around. She will work out her emotions later; she needs to get back to the others.

"Mom?"

The sudden voice grabbed her attention as she quietly turned around, only to see a concern Sumire standing right behind her, now making it only the both of them in the small women's restroom.

"Sumire?" Yuu questioned, a bit surprise to see her present and not back at where the others were at, "What are you doing here?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't just because she had to do business in the restroom.

"I wanted to see if you are alright." The blonde female replied back to the older blonde, her look of concern still present.

Yuu tried to assure her future daughter otherwise as a small smile appeared on the Pro-Hero.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Yuu replied to her future daughter, trying to put on a brave face in hopes to convince the younger blonde woman.

It didn't seem to work if the expression on Sumire's face was any indication. It was silent for a moment before the future daughter of Yuu and Izuku spoke up once more towards her mother.

"You know mom, its okay to admit if you're feeling troubled. No one will blame you for it." Sumire told Yuu in assurance. In Sumire's eyes, it was alright to show weakness in front of others, it was a naturally thing for people to do after all. Sure a few others like grandfather may disagree with that, but not her.

Yuu was unable to stop herself from letting out a heavy sigh, as she lost her smile before looking back at the girl who is apparently her daughter from the future.

"It's just… all of this is so sudden," Yuu started to say, grabbing the full attention of Sumire as the blonde Pro-Hero went on with her words, getting more frantic as she went on, "First some crazed and horrific group shows up last night and murders not only innocent people but also my closest friends, then I find out that not only do I apparently end up with someone younger than me but also share him with other women like some sort of harem, and there's the fact that you and the others are our kids? How am I suppose to feel or react to all of that happening in such as short amount of time?!" She ended up shouting at the end, the conflicting feelings and thoughts getting to her.

Sumire couldn't help but flinch from the shout at the end, which didn't go unnoticed by Yuu whose eyes widened from realizing that she raised her voice near the end there. The older woman merely looked away with a bit of shame on her face.

"…I'm sorry," Yuu apologized, before she put both of her hands on her face as she went on, not noticing the more concern expression on Sumire's face, "It's just… it's all too much. I lost my friends. I failed to save them. I failed to save all of those innocent people who died. And now I find out that I get in a harem for someone younger than me. All of this has happened so fast for me; just how am I supposed to feel?" Yuu questioned, her hands blocking Sumire from seeing the few tears forming in her eyes, the pressure of her emotions getting to her.

It was silent for a moment as Sumire tried to figure out what to say. She was never the best when it came to comforting someone, then again she would say that none of her brothers or sisters would good at it. She didn't want her mother to be feeling like this, but what could she do?

Eventually, she just figured she would do what would be the best course of action. Sumire walked over to where Yuu was at, before pulling the older woman into a hug, surprising the older blonde for a moment, taking her hands off of her face as she looked at the other female now hugging her.

"Its okay mom…," Sumire started to say, as Yuu listened as her future daughter didn't let go, "Let it out… it will be okay…"

Despite trying to resist doing so, these words were all Yuu needed top hear before the dam broke, tears now pouring down her face as he hugged her future daughter back, all of the emotions she's been trying to keep in her now pouring out freely, not caring how she looked at the moment, she just want to let everything she's been trying to bottle up out.

This went on for a few minutes, Yuu's crying the only thing that could be heard in the restroom, to which Sumire was thankful no one else was walking in to see them like this. Sumire didn't let go of her mother at all as she kept on hugging her throughout the whole time. It didn't take too much longer as the Pro-Hero managed to calm down, his cries devolved into sniffles, before devolving completely as both of the women pulled away a little to see each other's faces.

"Uh… did that help?' Sumire asked. Again, she was awful at trying to comfort someone, so she felt a bit awkward since she didn't know if saying that was the right action or not.

Yuu merely smiled as she wiped away the few tears that were still in her eyes as she kept on looking at her future daughter.

"It did… thank you…" Yuu told Sumire, her smile still on her face. Sure she wouldn't be back to one hundred percent better just like that, but… just letting her emotions out like that did helped her by a lot.

The two women then let go of each other, before Sumire motioned towards the door that led back to where the others were at.

"Are you fine to go back out?' Sumire asked, wanting to make sure if her mother was alright with going back to where the others were at yet. A smile on Yuu's face was all she needed to know.

"Yeah, don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" Yuu questioned with a smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

And with that, the mother and daughter left the restroom to head back to where the others were at with smiles on their faces.

'ELSEWHERE IN MUSUTAFU'

Three police cars were seen arriving at what looked like an abandoned warehouse, their sirens on as they stopped in front of the seemly abandoned building far from the main city's streets and people. Seven cops in total came out of the cars, including a certain police detective who was friends with All Might.

Naomasa Tsukauchi looked in front of the building with a stern gaze. This was the place where they managed to track a signal of someone calling for help. They were unable to identify who the caller was before the call was cut off, but the detective wasn't going to take any changes to allow some villain hurt an innocent life. He didn't have the time to get a Pro-Hero to aid them, as the Commissioner of the police wished to have them more involve with taking down villains and criminals instead of just replying on the heroes at all times, so it was just them.

"This is the place," He started to tell the other police with him, before he pulled his gun out as the other cops had their weapons ready, "Let's go everyone."

Naomasa and the seven cops went inside the building, and just as one would expect there dust was everywhere and not a single soul was seen. However the police detective refused to think that it was abandoned since the signal led to this location, less the villain camped here and his victim moved elsewhere.

"Keep your eyes open," Naomasa warned the other cops as they moved further into the large seemly empty building, "We may not know what kind of trouble may be waiting in the dark."

And just as he spoke those words, a chain launched out of the shadows from the nearby pillar and wall, wrapping itself around one of the cop's head before puller her into the darkness as she screamed in surprise. The other cops and the detective turned around in shock before they all had their guns out in ready.

"Show yourself! You are surrounded!" Naomasa exclaimed at the dark spot behind the pillar, as he and the others were ready to open fire if needed.

And not even a moment later something else happen, only instead from the shadow in front of them, someone jumped down from one of the hanger in the building above them right behind another cop.

"What the-?!" The man started to say before the newly arrived threat used his blade to cleave the man's head off, getting to fall down and roll onto the ground.

Tsukauchi and the other remaining cops turned around in shock only to see a certain hockey masked wearing Shadow Cult member standing there, his blade bloodied from his fresh kill.

"Fire!" Naomasa shouted as he and the remaining five cops fired their weapons at the man.

The group would be shocked to see that, while it got the masked man to stumbled for a moment, quickly recovered before bolting towards one of the firing cops, shoving his blade right into the man's chest, killing him. The Shadow Cult masked man then pulled his blade out of the corpse before grabbing the body with one hand and chucking it at two other shooting cops, getting them to crash onto the ground from the collision. The masked murderer then ran over to where the fourth cop was at, cleaving his blade right into the man's face killing him. Pulling his weapon out of the body, the masked man then chucked his weapon right at the fifth cop, slamming directly into her forehead as she fell to the ground dead. Naomasa continued to fire his gun at the threat, in hopes of bringing the enemy villain down. However his eyes were widened the whole time as he saw the gun shots didn't do much, as the hockey masked wearer merely shrugged the bullets off as he went to grab his machete from the female cop's head. The Shadow Cult agent didn't turn towards Naomama yet however, as he ran over to where the other two policemen were at as the got back on their feet. Neither of them could react or fire their guns in time as the masked man then cleaved one of their heads off with his blade, then afterwards shoved his hand right into the other man's chest, killing him as he pulled his heart out and crushing it.

With them out of the way, his gaze then turned towards the police detective himself, his true target after luring him all the way out here with the fake call for help. The man wondered sometimes how gullible these people can be, while Naomasa wondered how the man was still standing from all the shots he got.

 _'He shouldn't be standing, let alone alive from all of that firing! Does he have some kind of durability quirk?!'_ The black haired man thought to himself, as the masked man continued to look at his target.

Gritting his teeth, Naomasa merely got ready to fire at the enemy once more in hopes of taking this man down.

Sadly fate would not be on the detective's side, as before the man knew it, the Shadow Cult agent managed to dash right over to the man with no problem…

…Before cleaving his right hand that held his gun completely off of the detective's body, getting Naomasa to widen in shock for a moment before he let out a blood curling scream. This was quickly followed up by the masked man slamming his knee directly into the detective's stomach, getting him to cough up blood as well as falling to the ground, with the Shadow Cult threat looming over him.

The vile masked man tilted his head at the injured police detective, who was struggling to get back up. One on hand, the man wanted to murder this guy to make an example of their enemies and how fun killing him would be. On the other hand, his quirk to detect lies may prove to be useful to the Cult. Tough decisions, should he let the detective live and bring him back to the flying fortress, or butcher him up?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Naomasa trying to get back on his knees. The masked man made sure to fix this by shoving his blade into the man's kneecaps on both legs, getting the detective to cry out in pain once more of the injuries, as more blood poured from the wounds he received as he fell back onto the ground.

It took another moment of looking at the crying in pain police detective before the more rational and less bloodthirsty side of him won. The hockey masked wearing enemy moved over towards the black haired man's head, before he proceeded to kick the head hard enough to knock him out. Grabbing the now unconscious detective by the hair, the masked murderer then pulled out a small black crystal out of his pocket, before raising it in his hand in front of him, and with a quick thought of the base, the black jewel radiance a sinister dark purple light from it.

And with that, both the hockey masked agent of the Shadow Cult and the unconscious police detective vanished with a dark purple flash of light, leaving only the corpses of the police men and women in the abandoned building behind.

 **Well… that happened. And in case anyone forgot, the Shadow Cult guy here is the one back in chapter forty, the guy who has something against Shoji.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to make a beach house in North Korea? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi everyone, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Two: Troubled Thoughts**

"Itsuka? Are you alright?"

The orange haired female was snapped out of her thoughts as she turned around to see Tetsutetsu standing near her where she was sitting in the kitchen with a bit of puzzlement and a little bit of concern in his eyes. The Steel-Quirk user kept noticing throughout the past hours since she came back from going after Nejire who wanted to see Midnight's son seemed to be a bit out of it for some reason.

Currently, Class 1-B are in their dorm going over anything they may have missed for their planned play "Romeo, Juliet, and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Return of the Kings" in their main living area. A few were also merely looking over their scripts to make sure they'd remember the lines for their performance in a couple of days. Truly the class was pumped up for their play, hoping to impressed everyone who would be coming to watch them, and in Neito's case, prove that they would triumph over Class 1-A, much to the other's amusement by his dislike of the other heroic class.

"Oh," Kendou started to reply with a nervous smile, trying to show to her classmate that she was fine, "Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking that's all." She told the silver haired male.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, curious if something was bothering her, "Are you still a bit annoyed by you being in Miss Con?" He questioned, wondering if that was the case since Kendou didn't really seem all to interest in it. Itsuka merely smiled from hearing him say that.

"Yeah, it's a little bit of that." The orange haired teenager answered him, even though it was a lie.

Tetsutetsu didn't get a chance to reply back as he saw Awasa motioning him over to where he was at, with the Steel-Quirk user thinking that he was needed to help with something.

"Alright, if you say so big sis. Awasa needs me for a moment; but I'll be right back though." Tetsutetsu told the orange haired female, who couldn't help but smile from being called big sis, as many of her classmates referred her to as such sometimes.

Itsuka smiled still as she saw the Steel-Quirk user going over to where the Weld-Quirk user was at, who was most likely wanted to go over a few things about the play with Tetsutetsu to make sure they were ready for the Culture Festival in a couple of days.

Seeing the rest of her classmates discussing and going over their roles, Kendou was left to return to her thoughts once more, as she turned around and laid her head on her arms on the counter in the kitchen. A small frown was present on her face, though due to her looking away from the others, no one was able to notice this.

A lot was on her mind from overhearing the conversation between the newcomers, or now that she knows the future kids of Izuku apparently, with the Pro-Heroes and those from Class 1-A who were in the office as well at the time. It was all hard to believe for the Big Fist-Quirk user. So apparently Midoriya's kids from the future are here in the present time, and not only that but he also apparently ends up with multiple women too to have these kids. If that wasn't weird or shocking enough, there was also the fact that apparently something awful happened in the future that got crime and other horrors to explode to the point that flat out killing these vile people is consider as the optional choice to deal with it. Itsuka swore that if anyone told her that at first if she didn't overhear the conversation, then she would think they had lost their minds. But that wasn't the case, it's all real, and the heroes and the time travelers are currently trying to keep all of that information to themselves for the time being.

Kendou turned her head over a bit to see Ibara discussing something with Jurota about the play, as the orange haired heroine-in-training remembered what one of the future kids, Isuma if she remembered his name from the others in the room calling him that, told them what happened to the Vines-Quirk user at one point in the future. The idea of some sociopath doing those awful things to her friend and classmate made her blood boil, but yet apparently awful acts of villainy like that happen so often now that she couldn't help but wonder what the exact cause of all of it was. Itsuke turned her head again as her eyes shifted to where Yosetsu was discussing with Tetsutetsu, with the orange haired female also remembering what some vile man did to her classmate's future family.

 _'Did anyone else suffer too?'_ Itsuka thought to herself, getting more depressed at that thought. The orange haired woman only knew of the things she overheard the Isamu guy talked about, but for all she knew many more of her friends have had suffered something horrible in the future as well. The idea of all of that happening and her unable to have done anything to stop it made her both angry and sorrowful, _'I know that All Might retiring got crime to risen since then, but compared to whatever transpired in the future, our current situation with crime probably means nothing compared to the world where Midoriya's future kids come from.'_

Another thing that was bothering and worrying her was about this Shadow Cult that apparently the future kids followed to this time period, and apparently was the group responsible for last night attack on Musutafu. The orange haired female couldn't help but remember when she and the rest of her class saw the aftermath of it on the news this morning, seeing the wreckage of the giant robot and the destruction all around it, not to mention about the high casualties that were reported as well horrifying them all. If this Cult was apparently even worse compared to the monsters that the Isamu guy mentioned earlier, just what kind of awful and vile goal did this group of villains have for them to come to the past? How many more lives were in danger because of this group? And if they had something like that giant machine-like robot, what other dangerous weapons do they possess?

Kendou turned her head again towards the door that lead outside. She wanted answers to all the questions that ran in her mind. She knew that the future kids of Izuku would probably be with Class 1-A dorms, but she knew she couldn't just walk up to them and admit that she eavesdropped on their conversation earlier.

 _'But I need to know more about all of this.'_ The Big Fist-Quirk user thought to herself, conflicting on what to do. She could understand why the Pro-Heroes were keeping all of this information to themselves, along with Class 1-A. But yet when there's some kind of crazed group of vile people out there who possess weapons like the giant war-machine that wrecked its way through the city, shouldn't everyone be informed about this danger?

Her thoughts would conflict more for the time being about whenever or not she should confront the future kids and Class 1-A, as she looked back at the rest of her classmates in their own discussing.

'WITH NEJIRE'

The blue haired woman was in her dorm room, alone to her thoughts as she lies on her bed all while looking up at the ceiling above her. She wanted to think alone at the moment, so she told Tamaki who was probably now in his own room that she would be in her room if he needed her for anything.

Her room was actually pretty normal looking considering her energetic and curious personality would make one wonder if her room would be crazily decorated or not. Well as normal as a girl can get at least, as there were still a few things about it that showed the room to have a feminine side such as the colorful wall paper and posters she has set up, not to mention her bed with a pink cover with bright white colored stars pattern on them and blue color pillow cases. One would say that the colors wouldn't really match, but Nejire didn't care as she still found it cute and adorable.

However any thoughts about cuteness were not on her mind at the moment, as the female of the Big Three of U.A. High was in her thoughts about what she overheard earlier with Kendou.

"…A future where killing is considered normal for even heroes to do?" Nejire wondered out loud, as her thoughts were on about this somewhat bleak future that the kids who were apparently from the future and were Izuku's were from.

Now granted she didn't hear them mention anything about the Hero Association in the future, if it still even exists that is which got the blue haired woman to feel a bit unease at that thought, but she figured those who were considered heroes in the future would be like how they are here in the present time, being the good guys and throwing the bad guys in jail. Not being forced to kill other fellow human beings because it got so bad there.

That brought up the next question in her mind, what exactly happened that things got so bad in the future? She remembered overhearing one of the future kids she couldn't remember the name of refusing to talk about what happened, but that didn't make it any easier for her. The Wave Motion-Quirk user knew that something awful clearly happened, but what was it? Did villains overthrow the governments of the world and installed anarchy? Did some kind of world war break out between the nations of the planet? Did some really powerful villain showed up and tried to commit genocide? What was it?

Hadou shook her head from the more awful thoughts about what she learned as he sat up from her bed, figuring she tried to focus and wonder on less depressing things.

"…So how many kids are there that are here?" Nejire questioned herself, seeing that as a nice change of the subject from the darker one she was thinking of just a moment ago.

If there was something she was also shocked about, was about the fact that the dark green haired boy she personally found cute ends up having multiple children with multiple women. The blue haired female wondered how something like that managed to end up happening, as Izuku seemed like the least likely person to end up with multiple girls like some kind of harem protagonist. It was kind of funny though, as he seemed to be the really nice and cute guy who would seem like the last person to be some kind of womanizer. Though, the Wave Motion-Quirk user couldn't help but wonder if it was him who made the moves first or if the women were the first to act on their feelings. But that got her to also wonder, how many women does Midoriya apparently end up with? How many kids does he have with them?

"Hmm…," Nejire hummed to herself with curiosity before questioning herself out loud once more, "Do I end up with him too?"

Now if anyone was around to hear her wonder that, they would most likely be surprised to hear it. After all, Nejire never seemed to be interested in a guy before in her life. But to her it wasn't that big of a deal. She found Izuku to be adorable looking, with his messy dark green hair and his big eyes it just screamed cute to her. But she also liked how heroic he was, to which she saw during the raid against Overhaul and his cronies. He was like Mirio who would go out of his way to help people like how he held on his own against Overhaul before Izuku and the others showed up to aid in the attack. And while Midoriya's recklessness such as him using Eri to keep himself alive during the fight when it was clearly tearing his body apart over and over again, it shows how far he was willing to go to keep Eri safe and how far he would go to take down anyone who would harm those who needed saving. And again, he was cute. And he's really nice as well.

So yeah, Nejire has a crush on the dark green haired boy, though she didn't have a problem or felt embarrassed about it. That's how these things work right when it comes to crushes and all of that? She didn't see why she would be nervous or embarrassed about it.

In fact, now that she's thinking about this…

"I'll go ask him if I end up with him or not." Nejire stated with an innocent smile, as he got off of her bed and walked towards her door, planning on visiting Class 1-A dorms to see if she ends up being one of these women the dark green haired teen ends up with in the future. Surely his future kids may have told them that right?

What could possibly go wrong? It's not like her having a crush on him and wondering if she and him end up together in the future would be shocking to everyone.

…Right?

…No, she didn't think it would be as the blue haired woman exited her room.

 **…Looks like Deku may or may not get a heart attack soon, heh. So now Nejire is going to confront the others about this, and maybe Kendou will too. I will have to see about her though.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to blow up Los Angeles? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Have another chapter already cause why not?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Three: First Girlfriend Acquired**

Tensai and Yuukan looked annoyed, or at least that's what the others else could guess considering their helmet and mask made it impossible to see their expressions. However the rest of their body movements showed that something was bothering them.

The crimsoned armored male and the masked and hooded teenager were currently in the kitchen area of the dorms, sitting at the counter. For those who were looking at the annoyed two brothers who were currently Izuku, Iida, Momo, Ochaco, Sawako, Isamu, Mina and Shouto, as everyone was either doing their own thing like talking or watching T.V. or in Bakugou's case not wanting to be mess with at the moment, Tensai and Yuukan were tapping their fingerson the counters and the occasional grumble could be heard emitting from the two.

Needless to say, the group who noticed the two brothers' mood were confused.

"Uh…," Izuku started to say, as he walked over to his two future sons, Is there something wro-?"

He was cut off when Yuukan let out a long annoyed sigh, having not heard his father saying something to them as the masked seventeen year old stood up from his spot.

"Okay, where the heck is Suimin?! I didn't expect him to be gone for this long!" Yuukan questioned and shouted, annoyed that the white suited black haired male has yet to return to the dorms.

Hearing him shout that got the students and other future siblings to blink before realizing why Yuukan and Tensai seemed annoyed now.

"Wait is he why you both are acting all grumpy?" Isamu questioned his brothers from his spot near his mother, who was drinking down some water she got from the kitchen earlier as she listened in.

"We're not grumpy, we're just wondering why he hasn't returned yet," Tensai spoke up as he turned his head to look at the clock available to them in the kitchen. Due to his helmet, no one could see his eyes glaring at the time checking device, "Seriously, I didn't think he would stay out to hang out with his mom for this long. It's nearly dark out for crying out loud."

Remembering who the mother to Suimin got Izuku to blush again and feel embarrassed, still not used to the fact that apparently in the future the Pro-Hero Midnight ends up with and has kids with him. Sawako went over to where her two brothers were at in hopes to ease their worries and annoyance.

"Don't worry you two; I'm sure he'll back soon. You can't blame him for wanting to spend time with his mom." Sawako replied to the two with a smile on her face.

And right when she spoke those words was when the doors to the dorm were shot wide open, nearly getting everyone's attention as they saw the subject of which they were just discussing about walking in.

"I'M BACK!" Suimin shouted with a large smile on his face, as the doors closed behind him as he walked towards where his siblings and father were at.

"There you are! What took you so long?! We didn't think you would have been gone for this long!" Tensai shouted, not even trying to ask politely. This got the others to sweat drop a little form how direct the armored entity was being.

The future son of Izuku and Nemuri didn't seem bothered however as a large smile still remained on his face.

"I went out for dinner with my mom. And guess what?" Suimin told him before asking them all, confusing the group before him.

"What?" Yuukan questioned back.

"I ran into Nylocke, Yuki, and Sumire!" He exclaimed at them happily.

The entire class's attention was caught when the white suited male shouted out the three names, confused as to who they were. Izuku was also puzzled, but then he and the others noticed the surprised looks on the other four siblings, or at least Sawako and Isamu as Yuukan and Tensai's mask and helmet blocked their faces from being seen.

"WAIT YOU DID?!" Isamu shouted as the pink skinned dark green haired sixteen year old questioned as he ran over to his fellow suited brother. Suimin was unprepared when the future son of Izuku and Mina then grabbed him by the shoulders before he started to shake the black haired young man violently, "WHERE?! ARE THEY HERE?! ARE THEY RIGHT BEHIND YOU?!"

"STOP SHAKING ME!" Suimin shouted in response, before they managed to break Isamu's hold on him. However the whites suited male was still now feeling dizzy due to the shaking as he tried to ease himself.

"Oh, sorry." Isamu stated with a grin as he put his hand behind his head in response, chuckling a little from his action.

After steadying himself from the small dizziness he received from being shake by his black suited brother, the future son of Izuku and Nemuri looked over back at his siblings once more with a smile on his face.

"And to answer your question, no they're not with me." Suimin answered them, surprising the other siblings and the students of Class 1-A.

"What? Why not?" Sero asked from his spot in the main living area, wondering why if he managed to find more of his family; they didn't come along back to the dorms.

No one else could say anything else at the moment as Yuukan turned around to look at his father's and mother's classmates and friends.

"Could you all give us a moment?" The masked male questioned.

He didn't bother to wait for a response as the Energy Manipulation-Quirk user grabbed his black haired brother before pulling away from where everyone else is towards the other end of the large main living area where no one else was around. Sawako, Tensai, and Isamu followed the two brothers as everyone else watched on and blinked in confusion.

"…Well… I guess we will wait for them to finish." Iida stated to the others, seeing how the group of siblings want to discuss something private first before informing the rest of them.

Nearly everyone else nodded in agreement before they all either went back to what they were originally doing, or in those who were previously looking at the Yuukan and Tensai join them. Shouto however wasn't one of them as he looked to see everyone else busy before he looked over to where Izuku's future kids were located.

As much as he didn't want to butt in and listen to whatever they were going to talk about, something was telling him do it regardless. And so, once again making sure no one was paying attention to him, started to walk over to where the future siblings were located at the far corner of the living area so no one could hear him.

With the five siblings, Suimin figured he would explain to his brothers and sister about why the others weren't with him.

"So basically," Suimin started to say, getting his four siblings full attention as he went on, "Nylocke and Sumire made a deal with the police force about them staying in contact and aiding them in helping to hunt down the Shadow Cult due to the two being brought to them after last night's attack, and since because of this deal they are forced to stay elsewhere. At least that's the very simplified version of why they're not with me." Suimin explained to the other four.

"So that's where they ended up in huh?" Tensai questioned to make sure, to which Sumin nodded in confirmation.

"But where are they staying at them? And what about Yuki, you didn't mention her?" Sawako questioned, wondering if Nylocke and Sumire were staying with the police themselves or were staying somewhere provided to them by the police force.

"I'm going to guess that Nylocke will be with mother Ryuko right?" Isamu guessed since he remembered the blonde woman being with them before the attack on the city last night, getting the others to look at him with puzzlement. Suimin however nodded to confirm the pink skinned male's guess.

"Yeah, and Sumire will be staying with mother Yuu." Suimin informed them once more.

"I see, but what about Yuki?" Yuukan questioned, seeing how Suimin hasn't explained about how their Ice Mists and Hell Flame-Quirk using sister fit into all of this.

"Oh, she's staying with mother Fuyumi and grandpa Enji. That's where she's been this whole time since she stopped an attack by the Shadow Cult yesterday afternoon," Suimin explained to the others, as they remembered seeing how their sister was mentioned on the news the other day during the daytime. Suimin wasn't done however as he reached into his pocket before pulling three small pieces of papers with numbers on them, lifting them up for his brothers and sister to see it, "And mothers Ryuko, Yuu, and Fuyumi also gave me their numbers so we can stay in touch with them and our sisters and brother." Suimin also told them, figuring that would be important for them all to know.

However before Sawako, Isamu, Tensai, or Yuukan could say anything in response to learning of this…

"Fuyumi?"

"GAH!" All five of them jumped from a new voice joining in, as they all turned around to see who it was that just spoke and snuck up on them like that.

However they all froze when they saw it was none other than Shouto right behind them with a puzzled and slight surprised expression on his face.

"Uncle Shouto! Don't scare us like that!" Sawako exclaimed at him, as she hated being sneaked up on like that.

Shouto didn't pay attention to her words however as his expression of slightly surprised didn't change in the slightest. He started to speak up once more towards them, getting them to get their full attention.

"You mentioned my older sister. She's one of your mothers?" Todoroki asked them once more, wanting the truth to make sure he heard them correctly.

The five looked at one another enviously, well more so for Sawako, Yuukan, and Tensai. Isamu and Suimin didn't seem as bothered by the question, which would be evident when the future son of Izuku and Mina spoke up.

"Yeah she is." Isamu told him in a casual tone.

"ISAMU!" Yuukan, Sawako, and Tensai shouted in annoyance at their pink skinned brother.

"What? He was going on find out eventually." The black suited teenager answered them.

"Yeah I'm with Isamu on this one. No need to try to keep it hidden for too much longer." Suimin told the other three surprised siblings, figuring there was no point and just let the cat out of the bag now.

Meanwhile Shouto was surprised by this new piece of information. His older sister also ends up with the dark green haired teen? So he ends up being Izuku's brother-in-law too? He blinked in puzzlement as this whole thing settled in his mind…

…Before he completely turned around and started to walk over back to where everyone else was located.

"Huh? Uncle Shouto? Where are you going?" Yuukan questioned out loud, however the white and red haired son of Endeavor didn't pay attention as he continued to make his way over to where everyone else was at, more specifically where Izuku was at.

"Oh crap!" Tensai shouted in worry, thinking that the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user was upset by this new knowledge.

The five siblings couldn't do anything though as they ran after him, though it was too late as the white and red haired teen arrived at where everyone else was at.

Izuku was sitting down on a chair in discussing with Ochaco and Tenya about who knows what when the dark green haired male noticed Shouto heading towards him as did the other two. Smiling, Midoriya looked up to see Todoroki now standing in front of him.

"Hey Todoroki, what's up?" Izuku asked him with a smile, oblivious to what the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user managed to find out about him ending up with his older sister.

The white and red haired male didn't respond as he simply put his hand onto the dark green haired teen's shoulder, confusing him as well as Ochaco and Iida. The siblings merely watched from their spot not to far to see what would happen, hoping that Shouto wasn't too angry about learning of this.

Shouto merely looked at the puzzled Izuku… before a small smile formed on his face.

"You have my blessing." Was all Shouto told him before letting go of the One For All-Quirk user shoulder before walking away to get something to drink.

Needless to say Izuku was now flat out confused, as was Ochaco and Iida as they looked over to see Todoroki getting something to drink from the fridge.

"Wait what? Blessing? Shouto, blessing for what?" Izuku questioned out loud towards him, however he didn't get an answer as his words didn't reach the white and red haired teen.

Seeing this merely got the five siblings to sigh in relief, seeing how Shouto wasn't upset and was simply showing that he was alright with it, even if their father didn't understand what was going on. Ochaco noticed their relief, which confused the brown haired girl even more.

 _'Did they tell him something?'_ The Zero Gravity-Quirk user wondered to herself, curious of Shouto got told something by them to say those words to Izuku.

However her attention was then pulled along with everyone else's when they all heard knocking on the doors to the dorm. Confusion appeared on all of their faces as Tsuyu figured she would go see who it was that would show up at this time when it was getting dark.

"I got it." She told the others as the Frog-Quirk user walked over to the dorms entrance.

It only took another moment as she opened the door only to be surprised to see a certain blue haired Wave Motion-Quirk user standing at the entrance with her usual smile on her face.

"Hi Tsuyu!" Nejire spoke up happily as she gave the green haired girl a hug, which judging by Asui's expression she wasn't expecting.

"Nejire! It's surprising to see you here." Tsuyu managed to reply back to her as Nejire let go of the green haired girl and was now merely looking straight at her, her smile still on her face.

"May I come in?" Hado asked her.

"Of course you can." Tsuyu told the blue haired woman, who happily took use of that as the only female of the Big Three entered the building. The Frog-Quirk user closed the door behind them.

Nejire's presence got everyone else to be surprised, not expecting one of the Big Three to be showing up to their dorms. However Denki and Minoru were silently praying to whatever deity that would hear them in joy for seeing a beautiful woman showing up to their building.

"Nejire! What a surprise, we weren't expecting you to show up." Iida greeted and told her while making his gestures with his hands, to which the blue haired female thought the gestures were funny.

The Wave Motion-Quirk user smiled from hearing his greeting. However before she could reply back to the black bluish haired teenager, her eyes sparkled with joy when she saw the group of the future kids.

"Oh, it's you guys!" Nejire shouted as she ran over to Yuukan, Sawako, Isamu, Tensai, and Suimin, surprising them from seeing the blue haired woman now being up close and personal towards them. None of them could say anything as the blue haired female went off with her curiosity, "Hey, why do you wear that mask? Hey, why do you two wear suits? Hey, what are your quirks? Hey-?"

The rest of the Class 1-A couldn't help but sweat drop and look on in amusement when they saw the blue haired woman launching question after question towards the five future kids of Izuku, who were all feeling overwhelmed by all the stuff she asking them.

Figuring to help them out from Nejire's unintentional closeness, Momo cleared her throat loud enough to grab the Wave Motion-Quirk user's attention, much to the relief of the five future siblings.

"So Nejire, what brings you here to our dorm?" Momo asked her, figuring that one of the Big Three of U.A. High was here for a reason.

That got Nejire to remember why she was here in the first place as she widened her eyes in slight surprise.

"Oh yeah," She started to speak as she turned to look back at Yuukan, who was in front of the other siblings as she spoke once more, "Can I ask you something since you're from the future and all of that?"

Glass broke in everyone's mind when they all heard the blue haired woman's question, as the five siblings looked shocked and horrified from what the blue haired female not only asked but by her knowing that they were not of this time period.

 _'HOW THE F**K DID SHE FIND THAT OUT?!'_ This was on everyone's minds, including Izuku, Bakugou, Ochaco, Mina, Momo, Tenya, and the rest of the class and the future kids. As if she managed to read their minds, Nejire spoke once more with a smile on her face.

"I overheard you all talking about you all and Izuku's future love life back in the office when I went to find Midnight's son whom I've heard from others in the cafeteria, which is one of you if I can guess right," Nejire answered them, surprising them and getting a few of the siblings to glare towards Suimin who merely raised his hands up in defense. It wasn't his fault; Isamu did most of the talking when he showed up! Nejire was oblivious to this however as she went on to speak, "So I'm curious since I've overheard that Midoriya ends up with multiple girls…"

Nejire leaned forward towards the still shocked Yuukan so he could hear her ask him her question better.

"Am I one of the girls he gets with?" Nejire asked innocently and with a smile on her face.

If anyone was drinking anything when she asked that, they wouldn't have spit it out in surprise from the shocking and bold question. Izuku's face lit up like a Christmas tree from hearing her ask that while looking like he was about to faint, while everyone else was just shocked by her question. Ochaco, Mina and Momo were probably the most surprised, though they couldn't help but want to know if Nejire ends up being one of these other females who gets with the dark green haired boy.

"Uh… well… you see…" Sawako struggled to answer that, not sure if it's a good idea to answer the blue haired woman truthfully or not. She wasn't even supposed to find out about who they were in the first place! Hopefully her other siblings were also thinking the same thing.

"Yes."

Well that idea went out the window.

Everyone turned to look at Isamu with horrified expressions in his brothers and sisters case or completely shocked and disbelief in the student's case. Izuku completely frozen as the words slowly processed in his mind.

"W… What?" Izuku managed to let out, as his and Mina's son turned to look over to where his shocked father was at.

"Yeah, mother Nejire ends up with you too." Isamu answered him with a smile, not seeing what the big deal was anymore since Nejire knows about who they are.

Yuukan, Sawako, Suimin, and Tensai at that moment wanted to strangle their idiotic pink skinned brother, as Bakugou watched this whole thing with a blank expression, unsure on how to properly react to this.

Nejire wasn't paying attention to the surprised or even horrified expression everyone else had as she thought to herself from hearing this. So she does end up with Izuku as well, so her crush must not be one sided then? Or did he form feelings for her later on? But no matter what this showed that since she eventually ends up with him, why wait any longer for it to happen?

Izuku and the rest of the class was still slightly out of it when the blue haired female walked over to where Izuku was located, getting him to somewhat snap out of shock and embarrassed state to see her now in front of him. This also didn't go unnoticed by the future siblings or the rest of the class.

"Hado…" Izuku started to say while stuttering, thinking that the woman might be angry with him due to this, "I… I'm sorry! I know you might be mad-."

Her slamming her lips into his own cut him of as his eyes nearly came out of their eye sockets, his face becoming as red as Shouto's red side of his hair.

Everyone stood in absolute shock or even horror in Bakugou's case when they all just saw Nejire, one of the Big Three and probably one of the most attractive girls in the school flat out kissing the dark green haired male. It was too much for a few of them as Kaminari and Mineta fainted from the sight before them, while others had the color drained from their bodies as their jaws hanged from their bodies. Yuukan, Isamu, Sawako, Tensai, and Suimin merely had a blank expression when they saw one of their mothers kissing their father for the first time. Ochaco, Mina and Momo had a mixture of expressions so it was hard to tell if they were shocked, horrified, or puzzled by the sight before them.

Another minute had passed before Nejire pulled away, leaving a blushing, shocked, and embarrassed Izuku standing before her as she smiled widely.

"We're dating now." She simply told them, a large happy smile still plastered on her face as Izuku was unable to reply properly, only stuttering out incomplete words which in her eyes made him look more adorable and cute at the moment.

The blue haired woman looked up to see the clock, before seeing that she should head back to her own dorms now. No doubt Tamaki may be wondering where she was at since she left without telling anyone else.

"I got to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow!" Nejire told him, before giving him another kiss on the lips much to Izuku's shock and embarrassment, before he happily waved bye at everyone else.

And with that, the blue haired woman left the building, closing the door behind her.

It was utter silence as everyone tried to process what the crap just happened, as Bakugou had enough of this and just headed to the stairs to go to his room to try to get the image if Deku getting a kiss out of his mind. The sight of Deku being kissed would probably haunt his thoughts for a long while though.

"…Well... that happened." Suimin stated to break the quietness that formed from this.

*THUD*

It was all too much for Izuku as he fainted, though no one else who looked at his now fainted form could blame him.

 **Well would you look at that, Nejire has become the first girl to actually go on ahead and make it official. I'm sure it could have been done better, but I'm not good at this stuff.**

 **So anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)**

 **Quirks: ?, ?**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	54. Chapter 54

… **Well… never thought I would say this… but this story has managed to surpass a 1000 follows.**

… **How?**

 **I will probably never understand, since I'm not good at this compared to everyone else, but it really means a lot since it shows you all enjoy this story… somehow. So I would like to say thank you all so much for enjoying this story even if it puzzles me. So have another chapter for you all to enjoy as well or despise with all of your hatred.**

… **I need to update my others stories, but have another chapter of this one first.**

 **I think you all will enjoy this one, not because of what happens, but who finally gets introduced. You all will see what I mean.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Four: The Soldier and the Angel**

Kendo Rappa hated this.

How long has he been in this stupid cell? Weeks? Months? He wasn't sure; he hadn't exactly been keeping up on how much time he's been here. All the former member of the Shie Hassaikai knew was that he despised being in here when there's much more exciting things he could do, like looking for more fights. But no, apparently that's not a good enough reason to be let go. So now he's still in this dumb cell and prevented from using his quirk due to the kind of tech they've use all around the prison to prevent him from just busting out of here.

Every time a prison guard would walk by him and his cell he were get more furious at them, wanting nothing more to break out and find more fights for him to win and more opponents for him to kill. Like that one kid with the Hardening quirk that he wanted to fight again after he got healed, only to be arrested before he could get that fight.

Rappa didn't care about Overhaul, nor did he care about what he had planned for them all to restore the yakuza. However the large man knew that even his time with them was more fun than the crap he now has to deal with, which was complete boredom and stuck in prison. Sure, the man wondered time to time where the other members of their group were sent too, since he has yet to have seen a single other member of their group here in this prison. However he just wanted to get out, and find someone to fight and to kill. Was that too much to ask?

"Gah…" Rappa in his cell muttered in annoyance and anger, as he once more glared at a guard who walked by his armored cell door through the small glass window it had on it. Seriously if there was another thing he hated was how nearly every one of these guards carried guns, like they don't know the joy of fighting and tearing up one another with their bare hands alone.

The man leaned back against the wall of his cell with more looks of annoyance, wishing he would get out of this cell someday to find more challenges for him to win and more opponents to kill. Now if only that day would come soon.

*BOOM*

A sudden shake got the large man's attention, as the building's alarms went off. If that didn't puzzle the man, then all the guards that were once walking down the hall were now running down towards the main lobby of the place, getting the man to be confused even more.

"The heck?" Rappa wondered out loud, wondering what was going on. Is someone breaking out? Or is something trying to bust in? That last one got a grin to form on his face; he hoped that it was the latter.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the building, a prison guard cried out in pain as a bullet shot directly into his knee, getting him to drop his weapon and onto the ground. Luckily the pain wouldn't last long before a kick to the head knocked the man out cold. Not to far from him the knocked out man's fellow guards were also quickly taken care of, either being knocked out the same way or were shot and just left to cry out loud from the pain on the ground.

Smoke filled the air of the large lobby, thus preventing anyone who were still awake to get a look at who the intruders breaking into the prison and attacked them. A voice from the smoke was then heard.

"Well that was a bit messier than I have had hoped, but whatever they'll be fine." A male's voice ranged out as he ran out of the smoke and towards the nearby armored door that led further into the building.

The figure looked to be someone who was around seventeen years old. The male wore a black outfit that consisted of hard bullet proof armor underneath it, as well as a black colored cloak he wore that went down to his feet. A strap of red ammo pouches was wrapped over his waist and two were wrapped over his chest, though some of it was covered by the long black coat he wore. Dark silver armored gloves and boots were also seen on him with bits of red glowing on the front of them. Two types of pistols were seen strapped to his waists, along with two shotgun holders strapped to his back along with two portable kinds of machine guns which were smaller however compared to the type of shotguns which were currently in the young man's hands. He also wore a black hood over his head that was part of the cloak, including a white mask that was designed to look like a skull at the front of it, thus making it unknown that he looks like underneath it all. Also on his waist is a combat knife next to one of the pistols.

"Alright," The man started to say as he brought his fist back to break the door down, "Time to bust this door do-."

"I GOT IT!" An energetic female voice ran out from behind him, startling him for a moment as he moved out of way just in the nick of time as a body flew right by him and kicked the door down with enough force to send it flying.

This also got the now unhinged door to slam directly into the large group of guards who were running towards the lobby, as they were all now either knocked out cold or too much in pain from being slammed by the flying door and being underneath it as well as the bodies of the other in pain guards.

"Yay! That was fun!" The female voice rang out once more, before she turned around over to look at her brother in black with an innocent yet confused look on her face, "Though why did you need to break it down Kenichi? You couldn't just use your Black Mist quirk to go through the cracks?"

The girl here was sixteen years old, and she had long baby blue colored hair with a few strands of green present in it that went down to her thighs where it twists itself around the waist similar how her mother's hair is like. Unlike her brother, she had nothing covering her face, allowing her freckles and green colored eyes to be seen. However a long scar was seen going over her left eye from above the eye to the chin. Also unlike her brother who wore armor and covered his body with a coat, her attire consisted that of a white sleeveless shirt with the word 'Midoriya' in green written on it and wore light brown jeans with both pieces of clothing hugging her curvaceous body. The only armor she wore was on her feet, which were a bright silver colored armored boots. Around her waist looked like a sword holster with a blade in it as well. The most unusual thing about her however was the large angel-like white wings that stuck out of her back.

The two casually walked over the pile of knocked out or groaning guards as they made their way down the large hallway, passing by many prison cells as the inmates in them called to the two to release them only to be ignored.

"You wouldn't have found a way in without having to knock the door down regardless Nariko. And besides, we broke in alerting the entire place, so there's no point in trying to be all sneaky," The now identified Kenichi told the mostly blue haired female before a small stern look appeared on his face though the mask and hood made it impossible for it to be seen, "Though next time let's try to carry out of plans more carefully and not just smashing into the place like you just did."

The now named Nariko merely smiled happily, not bothered by the serious her brother's words held or the look he was sending her way.

"Got it, let you take the lead next time." The Angelic Wings-Quirk user responded back, her smile remaining on her face.

"There they are!" A guard's voice grabbed their attention once more, as they looked up in haste to see more guards down the hallway running towards them with their guns in hand.

Not wanting to spill more blood then they already have, Kenichi stepped forward as he put his shotguns back onto his back. Taking another step forward with his right fist pulled backwards, he then launched it forward…

…And that caused the entire arm to be enlarged enough to barely fit into the hallway as the massive limb slammed into the group of guards, knocking them all back and knocking them all out cold from the force.

Kenichi sighed as he turned his arm back into normal size as he ran ahead and pass the knocked out guards. Nariko merely ran after him, making sure not to accidentally step on any of the defeated men and woman. The mostly blue haired female looked back at the defeated prison guards with a frown, not liking to have to fight good people who were just doing their jobs. But they had to if they were to get those they needed to help them with the threat of the Shadow Cult.

Back with Rappa, it would be a few minutes later when he got caught off guard when the armored door keeping him stuck in his cell was ripped out of the wall and thrown aside by the mask wearing Titan Arms-Quirk user along with his sister who was standing right behind him, her wings covering the entire back behind them.

The large man stood up onto his feet once again as he looked down at the smaller two people, surprised to see the two busting his door down.

"..Alright, I'm interested. Who are you two supposed to be?" Rappa questioned with a small grin, while weary of them he was also interested seeing how they broke into the prison and fought off everyone no problem.

Kenichi took a step forward as he started to speak.

"My name is Kenichi, and this is my sister Nariko." He introduced themselves to the larger man while motioning his hand towards the mostly blue haired female behind him.

"Hi!" Nariko waved happily at him while Kenichi looked back at the former member of the Shie Hassaikai with a serious expression, though his mask made this unable to be seen by the other two.

"We need your help." He told the Strong Shoulder-Quirk user.

Hearing this surprised the long light colored haired man, before his eyes narrowed at the two.

"Now why do you need my help for? And what reason should I have to listen to you?" Rappa questioned back at them, not wanting to be a pawn in something he had no interested in being apart of.

"Because the lives of everyone, including your own is at risk," Kenichi started to say to the battle hungry man, confusing him even more before the gun wielding male went on, "A vile group known as the Shadow Cult has arrive here in Japan. They seek to capture those they seek and corrupt them into weapons of their Old Ones they worship and follow. They will slaughter everyone who stands in their way to achieve this goal and will continue to do so afterwards. Not even you will be spared of their goal of genocide. We need all the help that we can get if we are to stop them and while I know your history and the things you've done, it would be hypocritical of us to get onto you about that considering the lives we ourselves have ended to do the right thing. So please, will you aid us in getting the other members of the Shia Hassaikai and stopping the Cult?"

Despite his explanation and words, the bewilder look on Rappa's face showed he still had no idea what they were going on about. If anything, the gun-wielding young man just made what he was taking about more puzzling to him. However this would cease to be as Nariko spoke up.

"They're also really strong and fun to fight." Nariko told him, getting Rappa to raise an eyebrow as he looked at the two smaller people before him once more.

"…They are?" He questioned with interest.

"Yeah, they are." The Angelic Wings-Quirk user stated to him once more with a smile on her face, knowing that was what Rappa loved more than anything was a good and challenging fight.

That was all Rappa needed to hear to be on board if the large grin that formed on his face was any indication.

 **Ta-da! Kenichi and Nariko have finally appeared! …And they are breaking one of Overhaul's guys out and plan on doing the same to the others.**

 **…Seems like a stupid idea, but they think it's the best course of action. We'll see how that ends up working out later on in the story.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with another chaptrer for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Five: Aftermath of Nejire's Visit**

"Uh… how long has he been out now?" Koji asked the others around him, who at the moment were Sero, Kirishima, Satou and Jirou as they were in the kitchen at the moment.

"I think it's been an hour." Kirishima stated to the Anivoice-Quirk user, as the red head turned his head towards the main living area, seeing Yuukan, Ochaco, and even Momo around the couch where the still knocked out Izuku was on.

The five students looked around the room to see what everyone else was doing at the moment. Isamu, Suimin, Yuga, Fumikage, Tooru and even Shouto were playing some kind of card game at the table in the main living area with Isamu failing miserably if the frustration that was visible on his face was any indication. Mina was nearby sitting on a chair cheering her future son on, but didn't seem to do much to help him. Denki and Minoru were in the corner of the room muttering about Izuku being a God or something like that, probably due to what transpired earlier and the whole thing about Izuku ending up with multiple girls in the future. Bakugou went back into his room the moment Nejire left, so he was probably either just chilling away from all of them or already went to sleep, who knows. Tenya, Tsuyu, Mezo and Mashirao were discussing something with Tensai and Sawako, probably nothing to important.

All in all, everything was quite normal at the moment considering what happened an hour earlier with Nejire and Izuku.

"I mean, I think I would have fainted too if one of the most attractive girls in the school and the girl of the Big Three kissed me and announced that we were together now." Sero admitted, seeing that Midoriya was justified with fainting from that happening to him.

"It's still surprising to me that it would be Hado to be the first to make it official with him." Kirishima also admitted to the other four aspiring heroes around him, getting them to look at the Hardening-Quirk user in confusion.

"What do you mean? Were you expecting another specific girl to make it official between them and Midoriya first?" Kyoka questioned the red head.

"Well no, but I just didn't think it would be Hado to be the first one to do it that's all." Eijiro replied back to the Earphone Jack-Quirk user. Though if he was going to be perfectly honest, if he thought which female would be the first to take actual action to get with Izuku after all they learned about his future love life, then he would have picked either Ochaco or even Mina.

"I'm still not sure if I'm used to all of this if I'm going to be honest with you guys." Rikido told the others, getting them to look over at the Sugar Rush-Quirk user with slight puzzlement, though they quickly understood what he meant.

"Yeah, I mean so much has happened in the past couple of days," Jirou admitted as she leaned back against the counter of the kitchen, her eyes trailing over towards the still out cold Midoriya, "The fact that not only are Midoriya's kids from the future are here, but apparently he also ends up with multiple women as well? And from what we were told about him before he came here to U.A. when he was quirkless originally, it's a lot to handle."

Remembering the last bit of information about how Izuku was quirkless got the other four to frown, recalling how the dark green haired boy's was given to him by his mentor, whoever that could be, and how before that Midoriya was apparently made fun of and bullied for it too.

Kirishima looked over towards where the dark green haired teenager was still lying on the couch in the land of dreams while Yuukan went over to check on the others playing the card which Isamu was still loosing horribly. The Hardening-Quirk user couldn't help but grow angry towards the people whoever bullied Izuku simply because he didn't have a quirk like them. Quirk or not, that didn't mean it was alright to torment someone just because they didn't have some special ability. If they only knew how great Izuku was and the effort he put in to be a hero like the rest of then, then maybe whoever had bullied the boy would regret what they've done. At least the red head hoped that would have been the case.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHY DO I KEEP LOOSING?!" Isamu's shout of rage got the five students to snap out of their thoughts as they along with everyone else in the room to look over at the black suited male and the anger in his eyes.

"Have you tried to shuffle better?" Todoroki asked in a casual tone, not really affected by the anger the pink skinned future son of Izuku and Mina was giving off.

"I HAVEN'T SHUFFLED ONCE SINCE WE STARTED TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME! WHY CAN'T I JUST WIN AT LEAST ONCE?!" Isamu shouted in anger once more, getting many who were now looking at the dark green haired teenager to sweat drop.

"Calm down, it's just a game." Tokoyami tried to ease the angry pink skinned male to no success.

"That he sucks at." Suimin added with a smug grin, getting the Dark Shadow-Quirk user to turn his head over to the sibling of Isamu with a small glare, finding the white suited male's words not helping in the situation.

That would prove to be true when Isamu lost it and flat out jumped and tackled his brother onto the ground, causing the two to just started beating the other in a comical manner. The sudden fighting caught everyone else off guard when they saw the two suited males trying to bash each other's faces in.

Needless to say a few have tried to get the two bickering and fighting brothers to cease as Iida, Momo, Tensai and Yuukan ran over to try to pull the two apart.

"No fighting in the dorms!" Tenya shouted as he and Tensai grabbed Suimin and pulled him away from Isamu.

"What Iida says, stop fighting with one another!" Momo also exclaimed at Isamu as she and Yuukan pulled the pink skinned male away from Suimin.

"HE STARTED IT!" Both Isamu and Suimin shouted together at once, pointing and accusing the other for the fight in the first place.

"What are you two, five?" Yuukan questioned his brothers, who didn't acknowledge what the masked wearing brother said as the two continued to glare and shout at once another, trying to break free from the hold of the four holding them down.

"Act your ages for crying out loud!" Tensai told Suimin and Isamu, who were still shouting at one another while trying and failing to break out of the holds of Tenya, Tensai, Momo, and Yuukan respectfully.

The two siblings continued to shout at one another though it didn't wake Izuku from his fainted form, while everyone else wondered how to calm down the two angry siblings from wanting to bash the other's face in. Luckily a solution came from one of the least expected people in the building.

"Isamu, Suimin, calm down!" Mina exclaimed as she got up from her seat before making her way over to the dark green haired male.

Hearing and seeing her got both Isamu and Suimin to stop shouting at one another and look over towards the annoyed pink skinned girl, as everyone else looked on to see what Ashido was going to do or say.

"But-!" Both of them started to say, but Mina cut them both off with a hand raise.

"No buts! Isamu, you don't just attack your brother just because he got you angry. And Suimin you don't antagonize your brother just because he's not doing well at something you find funny." Mina told the two with a stern look on her face at them.

Everyone else other than the future kids blinked in confusion from the sight they were seeing. Was Mina trying to act like a mother at the moment to her, Midnight's, and Izuku's future kids?

The two brothers merely looked down in a bit annoyance but also from a bit of shame due to the stern look they were getting from the pink haired and pink skinned female.

"Now apologize to one another." Mina told them, getting them to snap their heads back towards the Acid-Quirk user with surprised expressions on their faces.

The two wanted to argue against this but the stern look on her face like a mother scolding her kids, which was actually pretty accurate in this case, got them to go against the idea of arguing. The two sighed as he looked back at one another while still being held down by Iida, Tensai, Yaoyorozu and Yuukan. The two didn't want to apologize to another, but they didn't want to make Mina angry.

"…I'm sorry." Isamu was the first to say this; though it was clear he was not happy about it.

"…I'm sorry too." Suimin also responded albeit not joyful about it.

Despite hearing how they sounded, it was enough to make Mina smile as she clapped her hands in a joyful manner. She then looked over to the other two future kids and towards Tenya and Momo.

"You can let them go now." Mina told them happily, as everyone blinked as they proceed what just happened.

"If you say so mother Mina." Yuukan replied back to her, getting her to blush a little as she was still not used to being called a mother.

With that Yuukan and Tensai let go of their two brothers. Seeing how it seems alright Iida and Yaoyorozu also let go of Isamu and Suimin respectively. The two suited siblings were now on their feet once more as they looked at one another with small frowns, still not happy about being forced to apologize for what they thought it was the other's fault.

"Now shake hands to make up." Mina told them to do with a smile on her face.

The two brothers grumbled to themselves about that but went to do so regardless as they looked away from the other's face as they shook hands. Seeing this Mina smiled widely once more, glad to see that they listened and made up… to an extent that is.

"…This is weird to watch." Denki admitted to the others as he and Minoru were no longer back in the corner of the room and were next to the others. The Electrification-Quirk user couldn't help but find this whole scene odd to watch due to seeing Mina acting like an actual parent to calm down two bickering children, which wasn't far from the truth.

"Yeah… I will have to agree with you on that." Aoyama agreed with the blonde haired teenager while sparkling a little bit.

Isamu and Suimin were not in a good mood still as the two were still glaring at one another.

"…I'm going to play music, no one bother me." Isamu suddenly announced, needing to vent as he made his way out of the main living area and towards the room where the music instruments that the Band Team played and practiced in were located. It was the best way for him to vent while looking amazing doing do.

As the pink skinned male left the main living area, mostly everyone else blinked in confusion from what they heard him say as he left.

"Wait, Isamu can do music?" Ochaco questioned, as she and many of the others were surprised. The brown haired girl didn't know that the pink skinned future kid of Izuku and Mina was able to play instruments or sing. The surprised expression on Mina's face also showed that she didn't know that. The Acid-Quirk user wanted to go after her future son and listen to whatever he played to see what he sounded like, but she wanted to hear what the other future siblings would say to that.

"Oh yeah, Isamu loves music to the extreme. We all do, but he's the most active person when it comes to wanting to show off." Sawako admitted to them. As long as they don't tell them what kind of music they play or who made the songs they play then it's all good in her eyes.

Of course she was unaware of the fact that Isamu had showed off a song to the Band Team earlier and even told them that the song he played was made by their father. And she seemed to have forgotten about what she and Yuukan told most of the Dance Team the other day and not remembering about seeing Yuukan playing a song himself.

"What kind of music does he tend to play?" Iida questioned, finding it interesting to hear about this hobby of the pink skinned male.

Yuukan, Tensai, and Sawako looked at one another nervously, not sure how to answer that question without giving away anything important about their dad and his hidden talent of music.

"Isamu plays all kinds of music, though I think he favors rock. Can't blame him though, rock is the best out of all the genres." Suimin told the others with a smile, liking the chance of subject than from being watched and forced to apologize to Isamu when it was clearly the Acid and One For All-Quirk user's fault.

The rest of the class nodded in interest when they heard these words, though those who were members of the Band Team were a bit more surprised since they remember Isamu telling them about how Izuku was the one behind the songs. However Iida couldn't help but ponder for a moment as he held a hand onto his chin in a thinking manner. For some reason, this was ringing a bell to the Engine-Quirk user, though he didn't know why.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ochaco who turned to look at the black bluish haired teenager with a puzzled expression.

"Iida, is there something wrong?" The Zero Gravity-Quirk user questioned which didn't go unnoticed by everyone else when they too saw the Class President in deep thought about something all of a sudden.

It was at that moment did the memory of catching Yuukan playing a song with him and Sawako explaining a bit about it afterwards returned to the Engine-Quirk user as his eyes widened in complete shock. This confused and puzzled the rest of the class even more from seeing this expression.

Not responding back to his friend, Iida turned his head over towards Yuukan and Sawako with his surprised expression still present on his face. The two siblings were about to question what was with the look on his face before he spoke up towards them.

"Yesterday, when we saw you sing and play a song you told us that it was your father who made it! The music Isamu may play belongs to Izuku's aren't they not?" Tenya exclaimed and asked at once.

Glass shattered once again in Yuukan's and Sawako's minds, as their formed horrified expression. They have completely forgotten that happened between them all! Tensai and Suimin looked over at his two siblings with shocked expression that their two siblings did something like that in front of the other students. The realization and remembering that happening also got the other students who were there to also widen their eyes in shock. Only Mina and Momo and those of the Staging Team were confused as to what Iida was talking about.

"Wait, Izuku has made songs?" Kirishima questioned with surprised, never hearing of this until now.

"THE F**K DID YOU TELL THEM THAT FOR?!" Tensai shouted at both Yuukan and Sawako, who raised their hands in defense from their angry crimsoned armored brother.

"We didn't mean too! I thought I was by myself when I played a song!" Yuukan tried to defend himself from the angry inventor's glare. Even though he or Sawako can't see it due to the quirkless male's helmet, it still sent a shiver down their spine.

"Uh... guys?" Suimin suddenly spoke up with a bit of nervousness.

However he was ignored as the rest of the class went on to question his siblings about the revelation that Izuku apparently not only knows how to play instruments or sing, but has also made songs himself.

"Wait, Midoriya is able to sing?" Momo questioned with complete surprised. If he could sing he could do really well on the Band Team then. Another thought appeared to her about wanting to hear him sing in general, wanting to see how he sounded like.

"What kind of songs has he made?" Mineta questioned, shocked to hear that not only Izuku would live every man's dream of having multiple girlfriends, but he's apparently great with music as well.

"Please don't ask questions! You all weren't supposed to know about that!" Sawako exclaimed as she tried to calm the others down to no valid.

"Guys." Suimin tried to get their attention once more to no valid.

"Why didn't he tell us that he could do that?" Mine asked, feeling a bit sad and hurt that Izuku apparently has made songs without them knowing about it. The pink skinned girl couldn't help but imagine that the boy was probably decent at it. She sure it wouldn't be that bad to hear.

"You weren't supposed to know, so please stop talking about that!" Yuukan raised his voice at them, angry at himself for the fact that more facts about their father that everyone else wasn't supposed to know about was now out in the open.

"But we're curious." Sero replied, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Yeah, what's wrong with wanting to learn more about the fact that Midoriya can write and sing songs?" Tooru asked innocently.

"What part of dropping it don't you all understand?!" Yuukan shouted out loud once more, catching the whole class off guard by the raw anger that was in the masked male's voice. Why did this bother and anger him so much?

"GUYS!" Suimin shouted out loud enough to get their attention this time.

"WHAT?!" Yuukan was the one who yelled out towards the white suited male, as everyone else merely turned towards the future son of Izuku and Nemrui.

Suimin didn't respond, but he did point behind the rest of the others.

It took a moment for everyone else to understand what the black haired male meant, before they all paled. Slowly, everyone turned around with slight fearful expressions…

…Only to see a wide awake Izuku whose eyes were completely widen in shock and even slight fear.

It was silent for the moment as the future siblings and the rest of the class looked to see the awaken Izuku, as the dark green haired teenager could be seen visibly shaking a little from what he managed to hear being exposed. This didn't go unnoticed by Momo, Mina and Ochaco who grew expressions of guilt and worry when they saw the shocked teen.

The silent would break when Yuukan was the first to speak.

"…Motherfu-."

 **There we go, chapter done. Looks like Izuku's hidden musical hobby was remembered and exposed. Let's see how that goes in the next chapter.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everyone. It is I once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Six: A Caring Family**

No one was able to say anything after Yuukan's cursing at himself, as everyone looked to see the wide eyed Izuku staring back at them. They couldn't help but see how shocked, horrified and yet even scared a bit from what he just overheard them all talking about. The students, especially Ochaco, Mina and Momo couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for just speaking about something that Izuku wanted to hidden out in the open, but it was shocking for them to find out that the dark green haired teenager was capable of making and singing music.

Right now though, they all struggled to find the right words to say to the now awake Izuku, who looked all around at the rest of his friends and future kids with his eyes still widen. He could also still be seen shaking slightly, which worried everyone even more.

"…Uh… dad, we can explain…" Sawako spoke up in a quiet yet somewhat frantic tone as she raised her hands up in defense, trying to find the correct words to say to help ease the situation.

However that went out the window when Tensai turned his head towards Yuukan with a glare on his face, however due to his helmet no one could see it.

"You see what you did you idiot?!" Tensai shouted at the masked brother, getting everyone including Izuku to widen their eyes again when they saw the two face covered brothers about to argue with one another.

"What do you mean what I did?!" Yuukan shouted back at the crimson armored male, a tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"You just had to play a song for the others to see and hear! You knew full well that we can't just spew crap like that out! Now father knows and looks like he's going to have a heart attack!" Tensai exclaimed at the Energy Manipulation-Quirk user in anger.

"At least I wasn't the one who told the rest of his class about him being originally quirkless!" Yuukan shouted, not thinking straight when shouting that out loud for all to hear.

Everone's eyes widened and some even gasp in shock when those words came out of Yuukan's mouth without much though due to being angry to think clearly. Izuku eyes widened more if that was possible as the color drained from his face. To him, it felt like the world around him was now falling apart.

"…You… you told… them… what…?" Izuku struggled to get out, stuttering a little from not only his secret hobby of music was let out in the opening, but about the fact that his own future kids not only knew about his own quirkless life but they even told the others about it?

Yuukan, Sawako, Suimin and Tensai's were horrified by what was just spewed out, before Yuukan looked at Tensai once more in pure rage. Though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see the expression he had.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Yuukan shouted at Tensai, who swiftly turned his hiead back towards his brother with his own furious expression that his helmet blocked from being seen.

"WHAT I DID-?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST SPOUTED IT OUT!" Tensai yelled back at the masked male in anger.

"Guys, please stop shouting!" Suimin tried to tell the two brothers, who didn't hear the white suited male as the two masked and helmet wearing siblings continued to go at it. Everyone else also didn't know how to calm the two brothers down from their shouts as Izuku only watched in horror before him from his secret being spilled out.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM ALL IN THE FIRST F**KING PLACE! SERISOULY FOR SOMEONE WHO CLAIMS TO BE SMART YOU SURE MAKE STUPID DESCISIONS!" Yuukan shouted, his anger building up in him as he went on.

As he finished saying that, a flick of crimson lighting flashed for a moment around the masked individual. This grabbed Tensai, Suimin and Sawako's attention as their eyes widen from seeing it. Everyone else also noticed the sudden flash of red lighting for a split second as a confused yet worried expressions appeared on all of their faces.

"Uh… Yuukan," Sawako spoke up again with a quiet tone, "Please calm down-."

"NO I AM NOT GOING TO F**KING CALM DOWN! YES I MADE A MISTAKE BUT AT LEAST IT WASN'T ABOUT SOMETHING AS SERIOUS AS WHAT TENSAI TOLD EVERYONE!" Yuukan shouted, more flicks of crimson lighting appearing all around him before they faded away once again.

The rest of the class minus Izuku all looked on as they saw the other three siblings including Tensai who was no longer shouting but seemed also worried and slightly fearful when they saw the red lighting appearing around Yuukan. Momo looked on before realizing the similarities of the lighting that flashed for a moment around the masked male between Izuku's own quirk.

 _'He has Izuku's quirk too?'_ The Creatoin-Quirk user realized with slight surprised, as a few others in the class like Ochaco and Shouto also made the same connection immediately like she did. However why were the other three siblings acting fearful from it?

"Yuukan, seriously take a chill pill." Suimin told his brother with his hand rose, who didn't listen as another flick of crimson lighting appeared around the masked male.

"WHY SHOULD I?! SERISOULY GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD!" Yuukan yelled out again, his fists clutching harder as an urge to punch something rose in him. And for a split second the mask he wore went from its bright blue color to a bright red color for a moment before it reverted back, worrying the three siblings even more.

Everyone was being somewhat afraid and worried if a fight was going to break out with Yuukan being the cause of it this time. Iida was about to interfere in hopes to try and ease the situation by helping the other three siblings to calm down Yuukan…

However a blur of green grabbed their attention when they all saw Izuku activating his quirk before bolting away from everyone else and out of the front doors of the dorm building to who knows where.

This grabbed everyone else's attention as they widen their eyes from seeing the dark green haired boy taking off in such a manner. Worried filled the students as Ochaco started running towards the door.

"Deku wait!" The brown haired girl shouted in worry as she ran out of the doors in hopes to go after the One For All-Quirk user.

"Hold up!" Mina surprisingly was the next to snap out of her surprised before the pink skinned girl too chased after Izuku along with Ochaco.

Momo also blinked for a moment, and like if she was on autopilot also followed suit with the other two girls as they went after Izuku in a hurry.

Yuukan, Sawako, Suimin and Tensai looked on in surprised before all four of them looked down at the ground in shame, with Yuukan blaming himself as the red lighting that kept appearing ceased to show.

"…This is my fault." Yuukan broke the silence as his voice was filled with shame.

"No… we're all to blame here Yuukan, not just you." Tensai responded, angry at himself for getting so worked up that cause their dad to take off away from them all.

The rest of the class looked to see the saddened future siblings, before Kirishima shook his head as he looked at everyone else.

"Come on! We need to go help calm down Midiroya!" The red head told the others before the Hardening Quirk user also bolted after the girls to help get and hopefully calm down Izuku to clear this whole thing up.

Everyone else followed suit with Tenya leading the way for the rest of the class out of the building, leaving the four future siblings alone in the main living area.

It was silent for a moment before another voice broke the four out of their thoughts.

"You f**ked up you know that?" Widening in surprised, they all turned only to see Katsuki standing there at the start of the stairs, before making his way over towards them.

"Uncle Bakugou? When did you-?" Suimin started to ask, before Bakugou merely scowled as he moved pass them.

"If you want to make up for what you did, then follow." The ash blonde teen told them, annoyed now that he go to make sure Izuku wasn't acting like a b*tch due to all of this crap that just transpired.

As the Explosion-Quirk user left the room, it was in that moment when Isamu returned from the other room with a smile on his face to get something to drink before stopping to see the now empty main living area and kitchen. Blinking in confusion as he looked around and seeing the somewhat downed expression on his sister and brothers, needless to say the future son of Izuku and Mina was puzzled.

"…Did I miss something?" The black suited male questioned with a tilt of his head.

The other four siblings merely sighed, figuring they should inform their pink skinned brother what just happened before they went after everyone else.

'WITH IZUKU'

He didn't know what to feel or think at the moment. Actually that was a dead lie as he arrived in the small forest area on the school grounds, the same area where he would meet up with All Might with training recently. Arriving at his destination, the dark green haired male broke down as he fell onto his knees and grabbing his head.

"This can't be happening! This all has to be some messed up nightmare!" Izuku cried out as he clutched his head even more, trying to keep the urge to shout or scream down else the others may hear him thus find him.

They all know. Everyone knows about him being originally quirkless. And knowing his awful luck, then everyone also would figure out that his own quirk was in fact given to him and not his own, only now fully remembering the talk they had with Tensai when they first met. He should have remembered that when the reveal of him and the others being his kids from the future happened, but he didn't. He felt like his whole world around him was crumbling down.

What in all that was holy was he was supposed to do now?! Not only do they know about his former quirkless status now, they also know about his little musical hobby he had since he was young. Izuku didn't want anyone to know; now they would make fun of him for it! This was all too much for him to handle! How was he supposed to deal with all of this?! Everyone knows that he was originally quirkless, and everyone knows about his musical hobby! Not to mention the fact about him ending up with multiple women and who knows how many they were, and the fact that Ochaco, Mina, Mei, Midnight all apparently his future wives. And he can't forget about what happened with Nejire who was also apparently one of his future wives and how she went ahead and just made them official and-!

"Izuku!"

A voice grabbed him from his thoughts, getting his eyes to widen in surprised and horror before turning around to see Ochaco showing up with her being the one to speak in worry. Right behind her were Mina and Momo as they all had worried expressions on their faces.

Seeing the three right there got the dark green haired male to sit back up onto his feet in slight fear, afraid of what they would say, what they would ask, afraid that they would get onto him about hiding about the facts of him he didn't want anyone else to find out. The three girls on the other hand noticed the fearful look the boy had, and that made their hearts break.

"Ochaco, Mina, Momo, how did you-?" Izuku questioned as he stuttered a little from saying those words, but was cut off when Mina spoke up.

"You took off in a hurry, of course we would be worried enough to come after you." Mina replied to him, her voice being unusually soft to not freak him out. It was clear to her and the other two girls that Izuku was in a frantic state of mind at the moment, so they didn't want to say or do anything that could set him off.

Izuku seemed surprised by that if his eyes widening were anything to go by. But then he looked down in shame, thinking that the girls were mad at him for keeping something about him from them all. And he couldn't blame them for it. He blamed no one, not the class and not his future kids, only himself was to blame for keeping it hidden from them.

"Look… I know you're all mad at me-." Izuku started to say, this time being able to steady himself from stuttering like before. However he was cut off when Ochaco interrupted him.

"We're not mad at you Izuku. Why would you think we would be?" The brown haired girl questioned as he took a step forward, while Mina and Momo looked to see the Zero Gravity-Quirk user taking the lead as she was closer to him compared to them. Hearing her words got Izuku to be surprised.

"You're not?" The One For All Quirk user questioned in surprised.

"No, of course we're not," Momo spoke up this time, as Mina and Ochaco looked to see Momo also taking another step forward as the black haired girl went on, "No one can blame you for keeping something like that hidden. It's a… personal subject one wouldn't be willingly to talk about freely after all."

It was silent for a moment between the three females and one male before Mina spoke up this time.

"Why are you scared?" The Acid-Quirk user was unable to stop herself from asking, getting the other two girls to look at her with wide eyes. Izuku himself froze from the question as she ask once more, "You know we wouldn't make fun of you for it… you know that right?" It was one thing about teasing him about something silly; it was another about something so personal that was enough for him to act this way.

Izuku couldn't stop himself from looking away for a moment, worrying the three girls even more before the dark green haired male found himself speaking.

"It's all too much," Izuku found himself starting to speak, getting the full attention of the three girls as he went on, "First there's a fact that I end up with multiple girls with both you Ochaco and Mina being two of them not to mention what happened with Nejire earlier. Then there's the fact that I end up having kids with you and who knows how many others. Then not only do the things I wished to keep secret get revealed, but in front of everyone at that! Just… how am I suppose to be alright with all of this happening to me in such a short amount of time?!" Izuku couldn't stop himself from exclaiming a bit at the end, clutching his head once more from saying all of that out loud as his eyes were closed.

So when a moment of silence went by, he would be caught off guard when he was pulled into a hug by Ochaco. His eyes opening wide in shock while blushing when he looked to see the brown haired girl not letting go, as Mina and Momo looked on in surprised themselves by the girl's sudden action.

"Izuku," Ochaco started to say, as a few tears were in her eyes from how confused and overwhelmed the boy she loved, yes loved was feeling at the moment, "It all doesn't matter."

Izuku was about to speak up to question what she meant, but the brown haired girl went on before he could make a single noise.

"It doesn't matter if you were originally quirkless, it doesn't matter how other people may have treated you for it or say about it. It doesn't matter if you're the most talented person in the world or not. It doesn't matter if you have a few lovers or a thousand of them. You're still the kindest, bravest and most wonderful person I know. Whatever talent you have, how many lovers you get or whenever if you have a quirk or not, it doesn't change any of that. You have people who care about you; you have people who love you. And that will never change." Ochaco told him while still hugging him tightly.

Izuku was shocked, yet also greatly touched by the words that came out of the Zero Gravity-Quirk user's mouth. His surprised would grow when Ochaco pulled her head back to look at him dead in the eye, and without thinking about it slammed her lips into his own.

Izuku was caught off by the sudden action, as were Mina and Momo if their own expressions were any indication. The two weren't expecting for Ochaco to make a move like that already! Izuku's face was completely red from the action as Ochaco pulled away, a small yet genuine smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Wow, talk about being bold huh Ochaco?" Mina, despite her own surprised by the brown haired girl's sudden action couldn't help but gain a teasing grin. Though her and Momo's own face were red a little from the little love Ochaco showed Izuku.

Hearing her got Ochaco to turn around and blushed widely herself before stuttering in nervous from the action, while Izuku remained silent in shock yet blushing manner. Mina laughed before she too ran over toward the dark green haired boy before also hugging him along with Ochaco, snapping him out of his daze as Mina looked at him with her own small yet gentle smile.

"But she's right Izuku. You have reasons I'm sure, everyone has reasons when it comes to something personal. But that doesn't change the fact that we all do care and love you, no matter if you have a power or not. Anyone who says otherwise is missing out." Mina told him before she hugged him harder, not sure if she can make the same move that Ochaco just did at this time.

Momo merely watched the sight before she too walked over and hugged the boy as well, mainly from behind though since Mina and Ochaco were hugging him in the front. This also got Izuku to blush greatly from the female contact he was having, which got the three to smile a bit from how adorable he looked. Momo didn't need to say anyhting, for now Izuku could see that with them being here alone showed that no matter what, they did care about him.

"I want to hug too!" Kirishima's voice was then heard by them all, getting them to turned to see the rest of the class arriving and seeing the touching scene with the girls cheering up and comforting Izuku, even if Denki and Minoru were a bit smiling widely due to the females hugging him like that.

Izuku couldn't say anything about them all being here as both the Electrification and Pop Off-Quirk users shouted out loud.

"Group hug!" Both of the perverts also shouted as he along with most of the class ran towards the wide eyed Izuku before they too all tackled him and the three girls, even if it got them to shouting in surprise for a moment before smiles were then seen all around.

Watching the sight was Bakugou with a bit of annoyance at how happy they were all being just to cheer up Deku. With the ash blonde were the five future kids when they saw the sight of the entire class hugging or at least attempting to hug their father. Yuukan, Sawako, Isamu, Suimin and Tensai all smiled widely when they saw the sight, glad to see things working out between them.

Izuku, despite being basically covered by the rest of his friends, managed to see the five siblings as he grinned widely at them, showing them that there was no need to feel guilty or anything about what they did. If anything, everyone gotten closer.

"Aren't you going to join them Uncle?" Isamu asked Bakugou, who looked disgusted at even the thought of joining in that pile of bodies.

"I'm not going to get myself involved in that." Katsuki replied back to the pink skinned male.

Sadly it seems that the others heard this as Sero used his Tape quirk to wrap itself around the ash blonde teenager, widening his eyes before he was also pulled into the hug much to his protest of profanities.

Seeing this got the other five future siblings to smile widely, even if Yuukan and Tensai's couldn't be seen due to their helmet. But they couldn't help but be happy to see the sight before them. The rest of the class were all like one big family to their father and mothers.

And no matter what, the five siblings would make sure to protect them.

 **There we go, chapter done. I apologize if the whole comforting thing suck, I'm not good at that stuff. I wouldn't blame you all if you thought it was garbage. But hey at least the class and Izuku are good, and Ochaco is the second girl to make it official right after Nejire, so that's neat too.**

 **Now for those who were all "ugh" at the bonding and fluff, don't worry, I think you all will enjoy the next chapter greatly with what I have planned to make up for it.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Have another chapter because why not? For those who want to see more action, I think you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Maybe.**

 **No promises.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifty Seven: Those with the Cult Pt. 1**

A small cruise ship holding over a hundred people was seen out in the waters below the night sky, stars illuminating the dark as those on the boat continued on with their lives enjoying their time out on the ocean. The ship was a bit away from the mainland of the prefecture Kaoshima of Japan in the waters of Osumi Strait; with people enjoying their time out having dinner, partying, or whatever else some of them were doing. All in all, it was a wonderful time for those out for cruising around the nation for the time being. Everything was peaceful without a care in the world.

Yes, it seems like nothing could go wrong for this peaceful ship.

*BOOM*

Unfortunately, it was about to meet a grim fate.

The entire ship rocked as many people lost their footing and falling onto one another. They managed to get back up before they realized something was wrong when the ship started to lean more into the water, freaking out the civilians on the ship as many started to scream, panic and were running to get onto the higher levels of the now sinking ship to avoid falling into the cold water.

Below the ship in its lowest deck, those who were in this room would be the first casualties due to something bursting a large hole into the wall, causing water to flood into the ship like crazy. One of the guards in the room was underwater to see all of their equipment in the room floating in the water as well as the other occupants in who were trying to find the water's surface in vain. The man tried to get into contact with the rest of the crew to inform them of what was happening…

…Thus being oblivious to when something large in the water was right behind him, as the others people in the now underwater deck had their lives snuffed out if the blood that was contaminating the water was any indication.

On a level above the room, a Pro-Hero who was put in charge of watching over the ship along with a few other members of the crew were running down to the lower levels of the ship in hopes to find out what was happening and hopefully fix the problem before the ship sunk even further into the water.

"Hurry everyone!" The hero ordered the others in a hurried motion as they closed in on the lopsided ship.

As they closed in to their destination, something then smashed its way through the wall, allowing more water to flood into the ship and cutting the group off as they had their eyes widened in worry.

"What's going on?!" One of the crew members with the hero questioned in horror, as she had no idea what was causing the damage to the ship thus allowing water to flood right in.

It was in that moment did they all noticed a large silhouette in the gushing water before them, getting the Pro-Hero to be on defense, thinking it was some villain attacking the boat. And with that in mind the hero charged at the large entity in the water as more of the liquid broke through the hallway and flooded the area.

None of them stood a chance as the figure in the water moved in for the kill.

Back above the ship, many people were being put onto the lifeboats that the small cruise ship had aboard in cases of emergencies like this. Already less than half of the people that were on the ship were out in these lifeboats as they saw in horror the ship that they were all just having fun and resting in a moment ago slowly sinking into the depths of the ship, unaware that something or more specifically someone was making their way through the inside of the ship, butchering every living soul that it came across no matter if they were man, woman or child.

Eventually, the lifeboats stopped dropping as those who were out in the water on their own lifeboats could suddenly hear bloodcurdling screams coming from the sinking ship above deck. But due to the way the ship was tilted and how far away the survivors were, they were unable to see what was going on before utter silence followed other than the ship slowly sinking further into the ocean.

Those who had children in the lifeboats tried to calm down their young ones as best as they can, seeing how they were the only ones who were still alive at the moment.

"Mommy, daddy, I'm scared." A small boy in one of the lifeboats cried into his parent's arms, as they both tried to ease the frightened child.

"Shh… it will be okay, it will be okay." The mother told her son in a motherly tone, though it was clear by the sound of her voice that even she wasn't convinced by her own words.

And she would prove to be right when all of the survivors heard a scream, turning all of their heads towards one of the lifeboats only to see something pull it and the people in it completely underwater, horrifying them all.

If that wasn't bad enough, they all then saw the water where lifeboat was once at beginning to turn red with blood, before a few bloodied limbs were then seen floating back up to the surface of the water, frightening everyone even more as they all realized that whatever sunk the boat and butchered the people still on it was now deep in the water around them. Needless to say they were all sitting ducks, all of them prey to whatever or whoever it was that was doing this.

One by one, more lifeboats had something grab onto them and pulled deep beneath the surface of water, only leaving blood turning the water red as more detached limbs floated back up behind. Eventually, only a few lifeboats remained as another one was pulled into the water before turning red with blood a few seconds afterwards.

"What is happening?!" One of the few remaining survivors shouted in fear as he looked to see the lifeboat not far from his and the people he was with own as being dragged into the depths by whatever was causing it, killing and feasting on the poor souls it has claimed, "I'm not going to become fish food!"

The man couldn't handle it as he jumped out of the lifeboat, much to the protest of the others with him as he tried to swim toward the still sinking ship up ahead, thinking that he would be safer there for the time being and not be as venerable. He turned his head quickly around when he saw the very lifeboat he was on being pulled under along with the people who screamed for a moment before they were pulled underwater. Fear growing inside of him, the man swam as fast as he could to the sinking ship.

By some miracle, he was able to get to the sinking ship without anything grabbing a hold of him as he was able to climb onto the deck. Though he knew it would only be a matter of time before the ship fully sank to the bottom of the sea.

The frightened and cold man looked in horror to see the only remaining lifeboat that held the small family being dragged under the ocean, before it went red with blood as what remained of the bodies floated back up to the surface not long after. He shivered in fear before he turned around to avoid looking at the sight of the bloodied water and the limbs of the people who were just killed and eaten.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look-!" The man told himself over and over again as he closed his eyes and clutched his head, refusing to see the horrific sight before him any longer.

As he did this, he was oblivious when something large started to climb aboard of the sinking ship right behind him. The scared man kept on saying his words over and over again before he felt a breath hit him from behind. Eyes widening in fear as he froze, his head slowly turned around to see the culprit behind the slaughter of the entire ship and its occupants.

The entity was a massive and muscular being taller than two full grown men if they were stacked onto one another. The being looked to be male as the only clothing it seemed to wore was the black armored leggings with dark blue lining on it including a small symbol of the Shadow Cult at the front of where the belt would be. The giant man basically looked like a humanoid great white shark. His hands were sharp like claws, as twp fins were seen sticking out of his forearms, as well as one large fin sticking out of his back, nearly covering it whole. The vile man's skin was mostly a dark grey color, with the front of him from his jaw covering his chest and stomach, as well as the underside of his arms were more of a light gray/white color. Scars could be seen covering his entire muscular and bulky body, ranging from small one to massive one like he had been in a life or death situation. He also had a large yet long tail like that of a great white shark behind him as well. Then there was his head, which was bald with a massive jaw that looked to have rows of teeth covered in blood and slight gore, though the very front teeth blocked the rest of the rows to be seen. Then there were his eyes, which were pitched black that didn't have a shred of mercy or compassion, only evil.

The small survivor of the ship froze in absolute fear as tears formed into his eyes, as the large shark humanoid man looked down with a twisted grin.

 **"Mmm… delicious bait."** The large shark man muttered with joy, before opening his jaw wide open before shutting it down upon the innocent man, his teeth cleaving right through the body as the arms and lower body of the civilians were all that left as they hit the deck, blood pouring from the wounds as the insides leaked out. All the while the vile murderer chewed and swallowed what he bit off with a derange grin on his face as the blood poured down his chin.

Seeing how the ship was about to fully submerge into the ocean, the humanoid shark-like entity was about to dive back into the water once more and find more innocent lives to prey upon. However before he could…

"You know you're drawing attention to yourself by doing this you know that?" A female voice grabbed his attention.

Confused, the giant shark man looked behind him and up only to see a woman in her early thirties sitting on the very top of the sinking ship looking down at him. A cloak mostly covered her entire body so not much could be said on what she fully looked like underneath it, but her short blue hair could be seen along with her red colored eyes. Another thing that stood out was the large scar that ran over her face starting from the upper right side of her forehead down all the way to her left bottom side to her chin. A bored expression was seen on her.

The shark man calmed down seeing it was just one of his allies, before he looked back up at her with a grin.

 **"Please, that kind of advice should have been for those idiots who used one of our Fel Reavers to attack Musutafu the other night. Besides, it's not like anyone around this part of Japan can take me on. I need to have something to do until we're given the order to get the targets in that stupid city,"** The shark man told the blue haired woman before he grinned widely, showing off his bloodied and gore covered sharp teeth, **"Speaking of which, did Croc ever check to see if the sewers of that blasted city were guarded or not?"**

The woman nodded her head as she jumped down onto the bloodied deck with grace as she looked up at the humanoid shark-like being.

"Yes, it appears that the Pro-Heroes are awful at their job to secure their perimeters. The sewers underneath the city and the U.A. school are completely undefended. It is a perfect launching point for an attack on all fronts." She informed him, getting the vile cannibal to grin even wider.

 **"That's good. Can't let that oversized crocodile get too lazy now can we? Heh, man he has such a stupid and lame name. Like seriously who names their kid Croc because of him looking like an overgrown lizard?"** The man questioned and mocked his fellow agent of the Shadow Cult.

"…Says the shark man who is named Jaws." The blue haired woman responded without a shred of excitement or humor in her voice.

 **"Oh please, at least mine sounds cool,"** The now named Jaws responded back towards the blue haired woman with a wave of his hand. The large man laughed a little as he turned back around towards the ocean before him as the ship he and the woman were in sank further into the sea, but he didn't mind at the moment, **"Oh I can't wait for us to attack that stupid school. The urge to make that frog b*tch and that electric rat pay for my humiliation years ago is high."**

"Do not worry Jaws, the time will come soon. But remember, our mission comes first." The woman replied back to the bloody grinning giant shark-like man.

 **"Oh I know, but I can't wait for the chance! I've been craving for some frog legs!"** Jaws replied back to the woman with a large and twisted grin with blood and gore still present on his teeth. The urge to make Tsuyu Aisui and Denki Kaminari a meal out of them was high for the cannibalistic murderer.

The woman merely sighed and shook her head at the giant humanoid shark-like man's words.

'ELSEWHERE IN MUSUTAFU'

In a small yet peaceful house in the city, a woman with short orange hair and blue colored was seen happily cooking something in her kitchen. She merely wore a bright red shirt and blue jeans that hugged her impressive figure. She hummed to herself happily as she was finishing up dinner for her husband who was working on papers in the other room.

This fine and nice woman was the mother of one Itsuka Kendou, and she at the moment seem like there wasn't a problem in the whole world at the moment.

"Ah… there we go, all done!" The woman happily stated to herself as she walked away from the stove for a moment to turn around the corner of the kitchen that led to the rest of the house to call out to her husband, "Honey! Dinner is ready!"

She didn't get an answer, however the orange haired woman wasn't bothered. Sometimes when food is mentioned, the love of her life would just come running without saying a word. That got her to giggle for a moment before she went back into the kitchen to prepare their plates.

Not even a moment after she went back into the kitchen, a familiar masked killer was seen emerging from the nearby shadows near the entrance to the kitchen. Fresh blood was seen splattered onto the pitched black skinned man, including the four finger knives on his glove, showing that he had gained a recent kill. Chuckling to himself due to seeing how this woman was the last target of the Kendou family line alive aside from Itsuka herself of course, he simply and calmly walked into the kitchen and turned the corner.

The only thing that could be heard next was a scream of horror before utter silenced followed shortly afterwards.

And only a minute afterward did the masked assassin of the Shadow Cult walked back into view by the entrance to the kitchen while holding a plate of foot with his left hand. Using his finger knives glove on his right hand, he pierced the small piece of steak before putting it into his mouth.

"…Hmm, not bad." The man muttered with a small smile; enjoying the nice meal as he went on to eat the rest of it as he walked through a nearby shadow on the walls, leaving the premise entirely with life in the outside world none the wiser of the tragedy that just took place.

 **…So when I said action I meant bloodshed, cause who doesn't like to see some bad people doing awful things in stories?**

 **…No, just me?**

 **…Oh.**

 **Well anyway… next chapter will continue to show more about a couple of the Shadow Cult members, as I want to show them more so you all can see who else is in the Cult that our heroes and villains need to worry about. And as you all can see, I am terrible at coming up with good names for these guys. If anyone wants to give me a name for the woman that was with Jaws, that would be nice since I don't trust myself to come up with names.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi everyone, I'm back to torment you all with another chapter that you all with either despise or enjoy. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Fifty Eight: Those with the Cult Pt. 2**

It was late for the denizens of Musutafu, and this was the same for the Chief of the Police Force Kenji Tsuragamae. But unlike many other people in the city as they went to bed or were planning onto, the dog-like man remained up as he looked over his papers at his desk in his home. It was only him living here, as he was still single at his age.

But that was unimportant as to what he was going over right now. At his desk in his bedroom he was going over some of the recent reports he's been getting ever since a couple of days ago, around the same time when those future kids started to first show up if what he was told by Nylocke and Sumire earlier in the day was true. While the two future kids agreed to work with him and the Pro-Heroes to help hunt down the Shadow Cult, they weren't making any progress so far in that regard.

Picking up one of the pieces of papers, the dog-like Chief looked over it once more. If the whole attack from last night by the Shadow Cult wasn't bad enough for them to worry over, they've been reports of kidnappings suddenly happening in both at night and in broad daylight all over not just Musutafu but the entire nation of Japan. This was something he helped made sure was kept under wraps for the time being, as the public was still dealing with the aftermath of the attack on Musutafu last night. The people didn't need to know about their being kidnappings taking place also. They will do everything they can to find them and bring them back home, but having the public freak out over it wouldn't do any good manners in that regard. If anything, it would make things worse. This was the same thing with reports of some Pro-Heroes were found dead in their own work places with no signs of the culprit or clues about them to help them find out what happened. Any cameras that were present were destroyed, so there was no evidence to help them find out what happened.

"Alright, woof, what else do we have here?" Kenji wondered as he went over his papers once more.

Another problem that he's been getting reports of was that there have been an increase in attacks on boats and beaches in the Kagoshima prefecture of Japan. While they still don't know the identity of whoever's causing this bloodshed and attacks, they have expected it to be done by a single entity. Sadly they were unable to ever get a look on whoever was causing this chaos. Any hero or police who show up or were already present to stop this from happening were either too late to arrive in time thus allowing the culprit to escape undetected, or were slaughtered by the villain.

The Chief of the Police Force leaned back in his chair as he put a hand on his head from the small headache he was gaining from going over these reports and problems too much.

 _'Is the Shadow Cult behind all of this? None of these events have happened before the arrival of the future kids and the Cult. What could they have got to gain from all of this? What are they after?'_ Kenji wondered to himself, getting more troubled the more he thought about it.

Before he could think about it even more, a loud noise from the other room grabbed his attention. Feeling cautious, he grabbed his gun that he kept next to him, being a police have its perks when it comes to having weapons in Japan, he got up from his seat before making his way over out of his bedroom.

Arriving in the main living area of his house, which consisted of a couch, a rocking chair, a small kitchen connected to the main living room, a T.V. on another desk, and other cosmetic items in the area that make up a living room and kitchen. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Looking towards the nearby window, he looked closer and outside to see if anyone was out there. However not a single soul could be seen from his window.

The dog-like man sighed as he relaxed, thinking it was nothing. He was probably just imagining things then. Maybe getting a shower will help calm his nerves, and then he will go back to his work.

With that thought in mind he walked back into his bedroom to do just that, unaware of the broken lock on the window like someone busted it to break in.

A few minutes later after getting a quick shower, he put fresh clothing on in his bedroom before he walked back into his bathroom. Opening the glass cabinet before him above his sink, he grabbed his toothbrush and proceeded to brush his teeth, as he might as well get all of this over with for the night. And then with that, he put his stuff back in the cabinet as he closed the glass door to it.

…Only to see a reflection of a certain hockey masked killer right behind him.

Fate would not be kind to Kenji, as he was unable to react in time before the back of his head was grabbed by the masked Shadow Cult member before being slammed into the glass door of the cabinet, causing it to shatter as glass got into his face. He was then thrown down onto the ground by the intruder while groaning in great pain from the action. The Shadow Cult member looked down at the groaning in pain dog man, who was trying to get back up. However unlike with the detective that he brought back to the citadel, the masked man wasn't going to be was merciful to the Chief.

Looking around the bathroom, he walked over the groaning and in pain dog man before grabbing the metallic shower curtain rod before ripping it off from its spot above the shower, wanting to kill the Police Chief in a different manner than with his blade. Making his way back over to the still on the ground dog man, the masked maniac then lifted the rod over his head before bringing it down upon Kenji, getting him to let out a cry of pain from the blow. But it didn't stop there.

The masked murderer kept on bashing the down dog man over and over again with the shower rod, with blood getting onto the item as he kept hitting the downed Chief with it as the beaten Tsuragamae was unable to handle the hard blows over and over again as his body twitched with each blow he received.

And with one more hit and another crack noise from the blows, Kenji's life left him, leaving only a broken and bloodied corpse in the bathroom.

The hockey masked man looked at the body before dropping the shower rod, seeing that the dog man before him was dead. He walked out of the bathroom before walking over towards Kenji's desk with all of his papers and reports. Grabbing a hold of them, the masked killer looked to see what they held, mainly about what some other members of the Cult were doing either by the orders they were given or by simply doing it for themselves. So far nothing seemed important for him to bring with him.

However he knew that others would be able to know or learn more of this stuff better than he would, so to be safe he figured he would take all of the reports and papers with him as he stuffed the papers into his pockets, crumbling them a bit for them to fit.

And with that, he entered the living room before taking off through the window he broke the lock of to get in.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE CITY OF NOSHIRO'

"IT'S A VILLAIN!" A citizen woman shouted in fear as she and many others were running down the streets in hopes to flee from the slaughter that was happening behind them.

Many police officers were trying to keep the terrified innocents calm to no valid, that was mainly due to the onslaught that was happening further back in the city where everyone was running from. More Pro-Heroes stationed in the city were showing up on the scene to help evacuate the people or were heading towards whatever was causing this chaos and panic.

A few of the heroes were already making their way over through the frantic fleeing crowds or were flying over them due to their respective quirks.

"Get ready everyone!" One of the heroes told the others they were with, as they all nodded or shouted back agreements prepared to take down whatever the villain or villains that were causing this.

When they finally arrived onto the street where the chaos was happening they all froze by the sight before them all.

Littering the street were bodies of innocents, heroes and police all around them. Their skins were completely paled as if the life was taken out of them. Not a single wound was on the bodies, so no physical quirk or weapon was used to harm or murder them. But what grabbed their attention was the figure that was standing in the middle of the lifeless street.

Standing tall around six feet and five inches tall was a man who was covered in a dark blue cloak that also covered his head with a hood, blocking his face from being visible. Wearing beneath the dark blue cloak was dark brown uniform of sorts with belts all over his waists and wrapped around his legs. He also wore dark brown bracers around his forearms. The cloaked figure also wore darkish gray boots as well. All in all, his whole appearance screamed mysterious yet dangerous ( **AN: If needed, just look up the guy on the album cover of Riotology by Artas since I suck at describing things** ).

The figure merely looked back up towards the approaching Pro-Heroes, seeing how they were about to attack him after they got over their horror of seeing the sight before them. This got the heroes' attention, before they all gritted their teeth in anger before they all charged at him from all angles.

That was a mistake that would cost them dearly, as before they knew it a black fog appeared and wrapped itself around the cloaked figure. They were unable to do anything before the black fog then shot out from all around the man, hitting and covering every single one of the heroes. The moment it made contact and passed the heroes' bodies fell to the ground completely lifeless as their skin completely became paled.

The hooded man looked at the devastation around him, before looking up to the night sky to see a news helicopter high above them, no doubt televising the damage he was doing to the rest of the nation, well at least those who were still awake at this time.

The man didn't appreciate being televised, so he raised his hand up towards the flying helicopter before blasting a wave of the black fog directly towards the flying vehicle as it made contact, hitting and killing those inside as the machine came crashing down to the ground elsewhere in the city.

The man ignored what he just did as he continued to walk down the path down the city. All of these people were ignorant to the true horrors of reality. They were ignorant in their little bubbles, thinking that everything was fine and that these heroes would always save the day. How foolish they are to think this way. He had suffered and lost his family, so everyone else should feel the same pain as he did. He didn't care of the consequences for attacking a whole city like this like those who summoned one of their Fel Reavers to level Musutafu. The people of Japan must know true fear, they must know true despair, only then can they open their eyes to the truth. Only then can the words of the Old Ones be heard and accepted by them.

And with that, he continued down his warpath through the city of Noshiro. He wasn't planning on wiping out the entire city, but just enough for the impact to be felt throughout the unbelievers in the nation.

 **Okay, there we go. Another chapter done. Next time we'll go back to the others to see how they're doing now.**

 **By the way, do you all know what would be good male names for saw a child of Izuku and Ochaco and Izuku and Nejire? That would be helpful for me as I need names that would match something like that. Just uh… don't ask why I need this. It's totally not for anything sad or tragic or anything.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello again, I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **I have able to come up with names for the two younger sons of Izuku, Ochaco and Nejire, and that come up with I mean searched on the internet. Just so I don't forget I will put their names here. The second child of Izuku and Ochaco's name will be Hansuke which means "a very helpful friend", and the second child of Izuku and Nejire's name will be Daiki which means either "the noble one" or means "filled with radiance and light", if I'm getting the meaning of these names right.**

 **Now you might be wondering why I needed these two as I stated in a past chapter that I wouldn't use any of the younger siblings of the future kids who are here in the past. …Well let's just say I wasn't telling the whole truth when I stated that. It's all been plan out; I know what I'm going to do with this, so it isn't just out of the blue in case you were wondering.**

 **But since I'm nice, this chapter will have a small hint about what is to come involving one of these two new kids.**

 **Enjoy or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Nine: Stronger**

 _Sawako blinked in confusion for a moment as her eyes opened up only to widen her eyes in shock and horror when she saw the scene around and before which was something she was all to familiar with._

 _She saw that she was in a park with the sky being as dark as the night could be. Or at least she thinks it's dark naturally or if it was just the dark clouds covering the sky as it could be heard thundering for a moment. Turning around to her side her eyes widened when she saw the younger versions of all of her siblings from oldest to youngest standing there including a younger her along with mother Fuyumi and many U.S. Pro-Heroes and military forces that patrolled the sealed off mostly intact city they were all in as they were looking at something in hatred or in worry and fear._

 _Turning to her other side, Sawako's eyes widened when she saw a familiar sight along with the other familiarities she sees around her. Right there in the opened area was a large dark purple vortex-like portal, and standing before it were soldiers of the Shadow Cult, weapons like swords, axes and guns in their possessions as they stared down at the others before them. In front of the enemies were a few dead bodies of U.S cops, military soldiers and a few Pro-Heroes as well._

 _But what grabbed her attention the most were the two figures right in the center in front of the portal, or more specifically one of them holding onto a smaller and terrified boy._

 _The man leading the Cult forces before the portal looked to be around six and a half foot tall. He wore a white and black colored clown outfit on his body, though a few parts like his feet and leggings looked more armored compared to the rest of the clothing that covered him. On the right side of his chest the Shadow Cult symbol could be seen, showing the weird looking man's allegiance. His fingers had long and creepy sharp claws, and his face was completely white like as if his skin was completely covered in white clown make up, with his nose being the only thing that was painted red. His eyes were a crimson red with his teeth being visibly sharp as he grinned like an insane madman. He was mostly bald, with crazy dark crimson red hair being mostly on the back of his head puffed up like crazy like one would expect of a clown._

 _And in his longish arms was a small boy who looked to be around four years old with dark green hair and brown colored eyes, as he was struggling to break free from the twisted clown looking man as tears streamed down his face._

 _Sawako found herself frozen when she saw the sights before her as voices from the entities around her were heard._

 _"Well… looks like the cavalry has arrived hasn't it?" The clown looking maniac laughed out loud crazily as his grinned showed off his sharp teeth, "I had hoped to grab more of the pitiful brats but I guess one will have to do for the time being."_

 _"Let him go right now you fiend!" A U.S. Sergeant with his gun in hand shouted at the maniac, as everyone else including Fuyumi was ready to fight whoever these freaks were and get the second child of Izuku and Ochaco back from his grasps. All while making sure the other kids were alright and didn't try to interfere._

 _"Who the heck do you think you are?!" A young Yuukan shouted in rage, with some of the other soldiers and the heroes had to hold the eight year old boy back from charging at the enemy._

 _The clown looking man chuckled before he looked over towards the Midoriya children with his grin growing wider, showing even more of his sharp teeth._

 _"You can refer me as the Dancing Clown, and for whom we are… know us from this day forward as the Shadow Cult. And no matter what, neither you unbelievers nor the demons will be able to stop us!" The clown like man exclaimed back while cackling manically._

 _And before nearly everyone could do anything, the clown man jumped backwards into the vortex with the terrifying child trapped in his arms with the boy crying out loud in fear._

 _This was enough to get Sawako to snap out of her frozen state before she tried in vain to run over to stop the Cult from getting away with her younger brother._

 _"HANSUKE!" She cried out with tears down her face as she saw it was too late to save him._

Sawako's eyes went wide open in horror as she shot up from the bed from the dream/memory, her breathing hard from the recurring nightmare she kept having for the past nine years since that day. Granted she and her siblings tend to have nightmares generally from the horrors they saw when they were young and for the actions they did to ensure their own survival. But in Sawako's case this nightmare in particular was the only one that would haunt her the most.

Looking around, the future daughter of Izuku and Ochaco saw that she was still in the dorm room that she slept in while she and the others were here on the U.A school grounds. The brown haired girl looked at the nearby alarm and noticed it wasn't even two in the morning yet, but no doubt everyone else was already asleep tired out from what happened earlier involving their father.

The girl looked back down towards her lap as a few more tears started to form in her eyes from the memory of what happened that day.

"Hansuke…" Sawako muttered before she started to silently sob to herself, remembering that event as clear as day.

To her, that was the first time she and her other siblings saw the Shadow Cult. Back then they were still a small group, now they were large enough to possess great weaponry and technology and power no small group was able to have. But in one of their first acts of vileness towards innocents, they kidnapped her younger brother.

She wished that she was the one they taken instead, so that way he would still be with everyone else to this day. He wouldn't have been taken away by those cruel monsters. He wouldn't have had to suffer.

He wouldn't have become what they turned him into for their sick twisted amusement.

"I'll save you… I'll save you…" Sawako muttered to herself. She and everyone else had kept failing to bring him back in hopes to save him from what they did to him. But she wouldn't give up.

She would get her younger brother back, and Sawako wouldn't stop having hope to save him until her last breath.

'ELSEWHERE IN THE DORMS'

Momo couldn't sleep.

She didn't know why she couldn't. The black rich girl couldn't think of anything that could be bothering her. Everything was fine. Izuku was cheered up from his freak out from earlier with everyone together more than ever before. No one wanted for the dark green haired teenager to feel like he had no one, and thankfully that doubt from him was vanished, at least she hoped it was.

Though, she couldn't help feel slightly jealous that Ochaco was able to gather enough courage to kiss him and make them official like how Nejire did earlier.

That got Momo to shot out of her bed with steam coming off of her head while she shook her head greatly.

 _'Where did that thought come from?!'_ Momo thought to herself with a large blush on her face. Sure from learning that she ends up with him in the future and giving birth to Yuukan showed her that she does end up with the One For All-Quirk user, but she still didn't think about stuff like that a lot!

The black haired girl sighed as she pulled the cover off of her as she got out of her large bed.

 _'Maybe getting something to drink will help.'_ She thought to herself, hoping that will help her calm her thoughts and then fall asleep.

Quietly making her way out of her room, she made sure to be as quiet as she could to not disturb the others who were fast asleep. Sure the rooms were a bit soundproof so a sudden squeak noise shouldn't disturbed them, but the Creation-Quirk user preferred to not take any chances.

Going down the flight of stairs to get to the main living area while still attempting to be as quiet as she could, she made it to her destination.

However before she could head towards where the kitchen was at to get her a drink of water, her eyes then spotted a familiar patch of dark green haired from the couch. Confusion in her eyes, she took a few steps towards while still being quiet only to see it was Izuku who didn't notice her present as he leaned back to the couch with his eyes close. Though from the slight muttering that could be heard it was clear that he was in thought about something. But what was he doing out here and not in his room?

"Izuku?" Momo questioned quietly in hopes to not scare him from her sudden present.

It didn't work to the extent she wanted as Izuku's eyes shot open as he sat forward quickly before turning his head around with wide eyes to see Momo standing there. Thankfully Izuku calm down a bit when he realized it was only the Creation-Quirk user, though he was still somewhat surprised to see her up at this time.

"Yaoyorozu? What are you doing up at this hour?" Izuku questioned with a quiet tone, making it clear to the black haired girl that he too was being quiet as to not disturb the others who were sleeping.

"I could ask you the same thing." Momo found herself saying those words, confusion in her eyes as to why the former quirkless teen was out here and not in his room.

Izuku couldn't help but grin nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Momo couldn't stop herself from finding it adorable as he spoke up, getting her attention once more.

"Well… I was just thinking about stuff, figured that the opened space would help if that makes any sense." Izuku answered her, his nervous grin still on his face.

"I see…," Momo answered him, the thought of getting a drink disappearing from her mind as he walked around the couch before being in front of it, "May I sit here?" She requested politely of him, getting him to blush when he realized that she would be sitting right next to him.

"Yeah, of course you can." Izuku managed to reply though he still stuttered a bit when he spoke those words, which the black haired girl once again couldn't help but find cute as she smiled softly at him.

The Creation-Quirk user then proceeded to sit down next to the One For All-Quirk user with her smile still on her face for a moment.

An awkward silent form between the two for a few moments before Momo broke it as she looked over towards the dark green haired teenager.

"May I ask what you've been thinking about?" Momo asked him politely, not wanting to force him to say something if he didn't want to say it. Izuku leaned back into the couch a bit as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I guess of everything that's been happening recently." Izuku admitted, still feeling a bit embarrassed about the fact that everyone in the class now knows of his former quirkless life, not to mention about the fact of his little hobby of music he liked to do even if he thought he wasn't that good at it.

Momo could understand considering what transpired not too long ago before everyone decided to hit the hay for the night to get a good night rest.

"Are… you still troubled by what happened?" Momo asked him a bit with worry, wondering if that was still troubling him despite everyone else's assurance.

"No it's not like that," Izuku assured her with a smile on his face as he looked on her face, "It's just… well it's a lot to happen in such a short amount of time. I'm still struggling to get used to all of it I guess." He admitted.

No one could blame him; if all of this happened to anyone else they would probably be in the same boat as well. Momo knew that it was all still much for him even if everyone didn't care about his previous quirkless life, he was still the Izuku they all cared about, who cares about if he was great with music or not or if he was originally quirkless or not.

It was awkward once again as silent set in, with the two not knowing what else to say. Do they talk about the thoughts about the things that happened in the past couple of days, or do they try to talk about something different?

A thought then came to Momo, though she didn't know if Izuku would be alright with it.

"…Hey, Izuku?" Momo started to say, getting Izuku's attention once more.

"Yeah?" The dark green haired male responded back with puzzlement in his voice, wondering what Momo wanted to say or ask him.

"Uh… do you think… oh never mind." Momo gave up as she turned away, though Izuku was confused by what she wanted.

"Hey, don't worry. If you need to ask me something you can. I won't mind whatever it may be." Izuku assured her with a smile, wanting to hear what the black haired rich girl wanted to say or ask him.

Momo had a small blush on her face before she figured she could at least ask.

"Do… you think you could sing something for me?" She requested of him, blushing a bit harder from the way it sounded. That sounded way more on a romantic side than she meant.

Hearing her request however surprised Izuku as he blinked in slight shocked as he processed what the black haired Creation-Quirkl user asked. She wanted him to sing something? In front of her?

"Are… are you sure? I mean… I'm not that good at it…" Izuku replied nervously as his own face blushed from the request. Sure he liked to do music which used to be something secret, but he never thought of himself that good at it. It was just something that he loved to do.

"Nonsense," Momo spoke up, getting him to look at the black haired female once again, "I'm sure you're wonderful with it. But… I understand if you don't wish to do so." Momo assured him, after all not even a few hours ago was the fact that him being able to sing or do music in general was not known to the rest of them.

"No, it's fine!" Izuku replied back a bit too loudly which he noticed if the sudden blush of embarrassment on his face was any indication as he looked away to hide it, "I mean… if you really want me too, then I'm okay with it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do something if you're uncomfortable about it." Yaoyorozu responded back to him with assurance, to let him know that he didn't need to feel like he had no choice about it.

"No really, I'm fine with doing it," Izuku told her with a smile albeit a embarrassed one, "Though I don't have an instrument on hand unless you just want me to do it without one."

Momo realized that he did lack an instrument, but she remembered that the instruments she and the rest of the Band Team use were still in the other room on the main floor of the place. Telling Izuku to hold on for a moment, the tall girl got up from her spot before making her way to the other room with Izuku waiting in his spot with confusion.

It only took a moment later did Momo returned with a acoustic guitar in hand before she sat back down next to the dark green haired boy before she turned towards him to offer the instrument to him.

"Are you sure you're fine with doing this for me?" She found herself asking once more, still not wanting him to feel like he's being force to do this.

"Yeah I'm sure. Really, it's alright." Izuku assured her once more, even though he would admit he was bit fearful that she was going to think he sucked at this.

Taking the instrument in hand, Izuku readied it onto his lap with his hands in their positions onto the instrument. Looking over to see a smiling Momo next to him, a silent encouragement from her as the dark green haired smile back, albeit nervously at her, he turned his attention back to the instrument in hand as he took in a deep breathe, preparing himself to do this in front of the girl next to him, and already preparing himself in case she found him to be awful at this.

( **Cue: "Stronger" (Acoustic) by Through Fire** )

With that, he found his hands beginning to play the acoustic guitar softly, getting Momo to be slightly surprised by the softness he was being able to do. Closing his eyes, Izuku begun to sing in a quiet tone but still loud enough for the Creation-Quirk user next to him could hear him.

 _I breathe_ _  
_ _I breathe to see the truth_ _  
_ _It's not you anymore_ _  
_ _I don't need your complications_ _  
_ _Greed is all you offer_

Already Momo was taken back by the softness in his voice, as a small smile appeared on her face as she continued to listen to him. Judging by his eyes being closed and how he seemed to go onward on autopilot, it was clear that he was getting into it while still being soft and gentle.

 _Forget that, I don't need that_ _  
_ _You will never define me_ _  
_ _Forget that, I don't need that_ _  
_ _You will never break me down_

 _I can't believe in you any longer_ _  
_ _I am stronger_ _  
_ _I can't believe in you any longer_ _  
_ _I am stronger, stronger than you_

The black haired female couldn't help but wonder why Izuku would think that he was awful at this. His voice was beautiful. Not to mention how flawlessly he was playing the instrument like a pro. If Kyoka was here and awake, Momo believed that even she would be impressed by this skill Izuku had.

 _You are empty, you are guilty, you are dead_ _  
_ _Dead to me and I'm never looking back_ _  
_ _I will leave you behind rusted_ _  
_ _Lost in time_

 _Forget that, I don't need that_ _  
_ _You will never define me_ _  
_ _Forget that, I don't need that_ _  
_ _You will never break me down_

Momo couldn't stop a small frown as she then remembered about how Izuku supposedly grew up before he came here to U.A., before he got his quirk from All Might. Did the bullying he was forced to endure make him think that his talent was worthless? Or did he just fear that he would be made fun of for it? It made her angry that people would bully someone to the point that the victim would be so fearful of showing anything in fear of being made fun of.

Luckily her thoughts shifted back to good ones as her frown vanished as Izuku went on, oblivious to what the girl was thinking about.

 _I can't believe in you any longer_ _  
_ _I am stronger_ _  
_ _I can't believe in you any longer_ _  
_ _I am stronger, stronger than you_

 _Pulled me under, but now I'm well_ _  
_ _And you ripped my heart out, but now I'm well_ _  
_ _And you stole my soul, but now I'm whole_ _  
_ _Now I'm whole_ _  
_

A soft smile appeared on her face once more, seeing how this song he was singing not to mention that he probably made himself seemed to be some kind of empowerment song. That while others may try to bring him down, Izuku was stronger to withstand it.

Momo closed her own eyes before she leaned her head and body over onto Izuku, who didn't stop playing the instrument but did open his eyes with surprised to see the content and smiling woman leaning on him like this. Naturally it got him to blush greatly, but yet seeing her so calm and at peace thus seeing how she seemed to enjoy his song, Izuku had a soft smile himself before he closed his eyes once more as he went on to wrap this up.

 _I can't believe in you any longer_ _  
_ _I am stronger_ _  
_ _I can't believe in you any longer_ _  
_ _I am stronger, stronger than you_

 _I believe I'm stronger than you_ _  
_ _I believe I'm stronger than you_

And with that, the song ended as Izuku ceased his singing and playing the guitar, and as if on instinct merely had his eyes remained close with a soft smile as he allowed Momo to remain leaning on him as the two merely enjoy the other's company in silence.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done, and I managed to get a one on one moment between Izuku and Momo. Hopefully it wasn't too garbage for you all, since again I'm not good at this stuff. And you all got a glimpse of what happened in the future as well as the reveal of yet another Shadow Cult member even if it was only in a memory.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty: A Bunch of Crazies**

It was late at night for the city of Musutafu. As it was sometime around two in the morning, many had already hit the hay as they waited for morning to come to continue their lives. Some places of the city such as the section that was devastated by the attack from the Shadow Cult last night were still up mainly due to all of the construction workers, police and heroes presence to continue the clean up and restoration, as they refuse to rest until they fix everything back to normal. But other than that, the city was at peace.

"STAY STILL YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF SH*T!"

Well, mostly at peace.

In an old abandoned building a certain blonde and a certain dark green haired pair of twins were seen chasing after a random villain that made her base here along with the rest of her pals, well before the twins killed them of course. In a certain perspective, it was kind of funny to see the two crazy twins of Izuku and Himiko acting like little children, though it was made not funny considering the two had blood splattered on them due to the slaughter they were doing.

Meanwhile, not too far from the future son and future daughter of Izuku and Himiko, Dabi, Twice and of course Himiko herself were merely watching the scene as they sat at an unused table in the large abandoned room that a random group of villains once made as their base before the twins found them and murdered them.

"…Why was I chosen to keep an eye on them again?" Dabi questioned, not seeing why he needed to follow the twins to watch over them along with Twice and Himiko.

"Because that's what Shigaraki told us to do?" Twice pointed out to the black haired Cremation-Quirk user about why they were doing this.

This has been going on for the past hour. The two twins of Toga got bored and wanted to go back out to do their killing spree once again, and since Tomura didn't want the twins to leave their sights due to the knowledge they have, that and Toga wanting them to stay with them, the Decay-Quirk user ordered Dabi, Twice and Himiko to follow and keep an eye on the two twins and bring them back when they were done. While Toga had no problems with this, as she was currently watching her future twin children have fun, the other two weren't as optimistic doing this.

"Why are you both complaining? It's so cool to see what my kids do in their spare time!" Himiko told the other two villains with stars in her eyes, enjoying seeing her future son and future daughter enjoying themselves.

"I'm not complaining, I just wonder why I was chosen to watch over them. I'm sure you and Twice are more than capable enough." Dabi responded to the blonde Transform-Quirk user. The black haired young man wasn't bothered by doing this as the others may think he did, but he didn't see why he was needed when he figured Himiko and Twice were more than capable to handle the twins alone.

"I guess maybe it's just to be on the safe side in case something happened? But I could be dead wrong." Twice responds to him, thinking that he might be right only to contradict himself at the end.

Dabi didn't see any con with that, before he turned his attention towards Himiko once again, getting the blonde to look back at her villain partner with a smile and with interest.

"You know, you seem to be taking this whole thing about those kids being your own from the future rather well." Dabi pointed out, figuring now it was a good time to say something about that since he didn't get to do so any time before hand.

"How could I not?" Himiko replied back to him as she proceeded to act like a little school girl with small hearts in her eyes as she moved around in excitement and joy, "I get to find out that I get with my Izuku! And how Chino and Chana are like fills me with joy that they were raised so well!"

 _'I don't see the big deal about her ending up with some enemy, but I wouldn't say those twins were raised right.'_ Dabi thought to himself considering how the twins did seem to be even more crazy compared to Himiko. And he was pretty sure being raised right wouldn't make them like that.

Granted Himiko was the mother of the twins, but still.

"But what about the fact that this Izuku kid you like also gets other chicks? I figured you would hate that." Twice couldn't help but ask, figuring that Toga would only want the guy she liked alone with no one else getting him.

"Nah I'm fine with it. As long as they don't hog him all to themselves or try to leave out of it then I won't stab them to death." Toga told them casually with a smile on her face.

"…I don't see how you can say that with a straight fa- what are they doing?" Twice started to say to Himiko but then his attention was then drawn back over to the future twin kids of Izuku and Himiko.

Hearing his sudden question prompted both the blonde girl and black haired young man to also look back over to the twins as they saw the two had tied up the remaining woman villain that lived here in this abandoned building with the rest of her now dead team now tied up to a nearby pillar with Chino having a blindfold which was a piece of clothing he ripped off from one of the dead bodies. Chana was nearby cheering him on as he looked like he was going to throw his knife at the now tied up woman as if he was playing darts.

"One… two… three!" Chino exclaimed with excitement before chucking the knife at the tied up and terrified woman villain.

The knife went flying through the air before it made contact into the female's right shoulder, getting her to cry out in pain as blood ooze out from the knife lodging itself into her shoulder.

"Hah, you missed her head!" Chana mocked her blonde twin brother, who took off the blindfold to see that he did indeed miss the villain's head, wanting to hit that instead. Seeing this made him gain a tick mark on his forehead.

"Son of a b*tch! Let me try again." Chino told his dark green haired sister. Making his way over to the tied up villainess before pulling the knife out of her shoulder casually, getting the random female to cry out in pain as the blood now flows freely from her before the blonde teenager made his way back over to his spot.

Putting the bloodied blindfold back over his eyes, he once again counted down as he prepared to try to aim for the head this time of the tied up villain woman. As he reached to three, he threw the knife once more at her, this time it lodged right into the woman's left breast, getting her to cry out in even more pain as tears went down her face from one of her breasts ruined with the knife right in it as blood poured from the bleeding breast with the knife still lodge in it.

"You missed again." Chana casually pointed out only to laugh to see Chino taking off the blindfold again for to him to only get angry from seeing how he missed the villain's head once more.

"GOSH DANG IT!" Chino shouted in anger as he missed hitting the head once more.

 _'Yeah… they were definitely not raised right.'_ Dabi thought to himself from seeing the rather sadistic side of the twins as they were basically torturing the female villainess of this building while treating it like a game. Not even he would treat his enemies like that.

Granted one would argue that burning people alive was worse, but he would choose to ignore those kinds of complaints.

"You know," Twice started to speak up once more, getting Toga and Dabi to look back at the costumed villain with confusion or interest of what he was going to say, "I can't help but wonder what the future those two come from is like. While they told us about that Cult that's after us and whatnot, they hardly mentioned anything else about the future."

"Well they did mention the fact about One For All." Dabi pointed out, remembering how the twins told them about the quirk that the two had that was apparently used to belong to All Might, the guy that Tomura was mostly bent on killing.

"That's mainly about the present stuff than just future stuff. Other than about that quirk and it's relation to the hero and the stuff about the Cult we don't know anything else about what happened in the future. I want to know how I'm doing and if I'm still around in the future. Or if I'm dead for some reason." The Double-Quirk user wondered to them all.

That got Himiko and Dabi to think as well for a moment. While Himiko was sure that she was with her Izuku and whoever else ended up with him, Dabi was more conflicted on what happened to his future self. The black haired young man couldn't help but wonder, did he ever…?

He shook his head from the thought. He wouldn't think about that at the moment. Not now at least, maybe when he was alone, but not while he was with Himiko and Twice, not to mention the twins. But Dabi couldn't help but looked back up to Chino and Chana, with the blonde brother of the retrieving his knife from the now near dead female woman villain due to all of the knife stabs she received all over but her head not to mention the large amount of blood lost from said wounds that littered her body, as Chino was more upset that he kept missing before he went to try again once more while putting his blindfold over his eyes. Maybe later he would ask them about what ends up happening to him in the future.

However, unknown to the group of five in the abandoned building, outside on a nearby building looking through a scope of a gun through one of the opened windows of the abandoned building on one of the upper floors where the three League of Villain members and the twins of Izuku and Himiko were at.

The wielder of the scope on the large sniper-like gun looked away from the scope as he looked at the direction of the opened window of the building not to far from him. The entity looked to be a man that was covered in completely bullet proof black metallic armor with dark gray outlines on it from head to toe. Only his helmet had another color to it, with the left side of the helmet being a crimson red color with only two eye holes on it allowing the man to see. On his waist were two military knifes and two pistols. On the right side of his chest the symbol of the Shadow Cult could be seen, showing whose allegiance the man belonged to.

Seeing the sight before him, he put his right hand over to his helmet covered ear before speaking in a small yet serious voice.

"Sir, I have located a few members of the League of Villains. Two of the Midoriya brats are also present. Should I go in for the kill?" He questioned into the communicator in his helmet before a voice responded back to him.

 _"No, we need them to lead us back to Tomura. Stay low and follow them. We will join you to retrieve him once they are all gathered in once place."_ The man's voice from the other end of the communicator informed his minion, who nodded.

"Understood, I will report back to you when that time comes." The armored gun wielding man told his superior on the other end before cutting the communication off.

Looking back through the scope of the sniper-like gun he wielded, he continued to watch the three members of the League of Villains and the twins of Izuku and Himiko with a smirk on his face even though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see it.

By tonight, the Shadow Cult will retrieve one of their targets for the three Lords of the Cult.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done, and soon we'll see a conflict between the League of Villains and the Shadow Cult, so we'll see how that ends up going.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	61. Chapter 61

***Over 1100* follows.**

… **Okay why and how?**

 **No matter how much I tell myself, I'm still confused as to why so many people seem to enjoy this story. I'm not that good at it compared to most other people! But nevertheless, thank you all so much for enjoying this story even if I keep doing awful things to your beloved characters such as murdering them or doing something terrible to their families.**

 **Now, let's move on to the story shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty One: The League and Cult Clash**

"Ah… isn't having a fire nice?" Chino asked his twin sister with a smile on his face, roasting a marshmallow with a piece of metal he founded in the base of the League of Villains.

"Yup! And who could forget roasting marshmallow along with it?" Chana replied back to her twin brother with her own content smile on her face, as she too was roasting a marshmallow with a piece of metal she found in the base where they and the League of Villains had.

It's a shame that the majority of the League of Villain themselves didn't agree with this, mainly because of what the source of the fire the two crazed twins were using to have their marshmallows that they stole from a store while they and Himiko, Twice and Dabi were out.

"YOU'RE ROASTING THEM OVER A BURNING BODY!" Spinner shouted with disgust and slight horror, as the two twins were indeed using a corpse of a random villain they caught and killed for Chana to light up in flames with her Fire Breath quirk.

A couple like Tomura and Himiko didn't really care, but everyone else couldn't help but feel a bit disturbed as to how calm and okay the twins were doing this from a burning corpse. Even Dabi thought it was a bit too much. Sure he had no problem burning people alive and killing them, but using a burning body to use like a campfire? Now that was just insulting to the person they killed. Not to mention the awful smell the burning corpse gave off, that was mainly his concern about this act the twins did. How were they not bothered by that?

"So?" Chana questioned with puzzlement as she looked over at the reptile skinned man, "It was just a random villain, and trash like this person here won't be missed."

"…But we're villains remember?" Mr. Compress reminded them with his left prosthesis arm and finger raised up to point that out to the twins, who shrugged at the masked man's words.

"Yeah but we know you and care about you all, so you all don't count." Chino casually responded, not moving his sight from his marshmallow to make sure it didn't get burnt like his last try. A burnt marshmallow did not taste good in his opinion.

 _'That seems like flawed logic.'_ Mr. Compress thought to himself, thinking that way of thinking seemed a bit idiotic in his personal opinion.

Right now, the group of villains and the future son and future daughter of Izuku and Himiko were in a very large opened up area in their new base of operation, as the two twins knew that starting a fire near any equipment wouldn't be a smart thing. It happened to them a few times in the past; Tensai wouldn't shut up about it to them since most of the time it involved his stuff getting set ablaze.

"Say I'm hungry." Chino suddenly spoke up, as he finished roasting and eating his marshmallow before standing up.

"Oh me too. It's been a while since we last ate an actual meal." Chana agreed with her twin brother, as eating marshmallows wasn't as filling as something like pizza.

"…And that's our problem why?" Dabi questioned, not seeing why the twins needed to tell them that. If they were hungry they still had a bit of food elsewhere in the base from earlier.

China and Chana didn't reply as they thought on what they should do for food. A few of the villains didn't care as Tomura was in thought about the whole situation about the twins, this Shadow Cult that's after them, and the whole truth about One For All to pay attention to the twins and the others at the moment.

"Oh I know!" Chana spoke up without warning, startling Chino for a moment be calmed down to see what his dark green haired twin sister thought of. She turned towards him with a large grin on her face, "I remember seeing this pizza place that isn't actually too far from here on out way back!"

"Oh pizza! Great idea!" Chino approved of this. Pizza was on of his favorite foods after all… except for pineapple pizza. That was an unholy abomination that he would never forgive the Canadians for making.

Hearing them grabbed Tomura's and everyone else's full attention, seeing how the two were planning on leaving for a bit without any of them with them.

"You're not going anywhere." Shigaraki warned them, not wanting the crazy twins to go off on their own.

"Don't worry, we'll be back. We'll bring you all some too!" Chana assured the leader of the League of Villains with a smile on her face, as Chino grinned as he opened up a black portal in front and below of him for him and Chana to go through the sewers to move out.

Seeing this got the League to widen their eyes, except for Himiko as she believed the twins for saying that they would come back while waving by at them. Both of the twins saw this and waved at their mother as well with grins on their faces.

"I said you're not going any-!" Tomura shot out from his spot and started to head directly towards the future son and future daughter of Izuku and Himiko to stop them, not wanting them to leave due to the chance of them being found out by the heroes.

However it was too late for him or any of the other villains to do anything as the two twins jumped down into the black portal with laughter as it closed behind them, leaving the League on their own in the very large chamber of their base.

"…Where…" Tomura trailed off to finish, before sighing in annoyance as he turned around to walk away, only hoping that those twins didn't do anything stupid that would lead any heroes or anyone else to them.

"Uh… should we be concern about them just taking off like that?" Twice questioned, not sure if the twins taking off on their own was good thing or not.

"They'll be fine. They are wonderful and strong to fend for themselves." Toga assured the costumed covered Double-Quirk user with a wave, thinking that her future kids would be alright own and come back safe.

"That's not what I was referring too, but I'm sure you're right." Twice told the blonde girl, contracting himself in a way at the end there due to him not originally meaning about the safety of the twins.

Dabi and Mr. Compress merely looked at one another, each of them not sure on whenever if Himiko's future kids would be able to law low or somehow bring trouble back to them in one way or another. They can only hope that something doesn't come to bother them from them.

Before any of them could say or do anything else however, Spinner suddenly spoke up, getting everyone else's attention.

"Hey… do you guys hear that?" The reptile-like villain questioned the others, puzzling them on what he meant.

"Hear what?" Himiko questioned, as the Transform-Quirk user didn't hear anything other than him talking.

As soon as she asked that question, all of a sudden everyone could hear a faint shaking noise that seemed to be raid sating from underneath them. Naturally hearing these both alarmed and confused the League.

"What the heck?" Tomura questioned, now fully cautious as he and the others heard the faint rumbling get louder with each moment.

"What is that ruckus?" Mr. Compress wondered, as he too was on edge from hearing the unusual sound.

If it wasn't bad enough, the ground beneath them felt like it was shaking slightly as well, putting them into full alarm mode. Each of them looked around to find out what was going on, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

It wasn't until the very last moment as the noise grew louder did Tomrua widened his eyes.

"EVERYONE MOVE!" The Decay-Quirk user shouted as he bolted from his spot, as everyone else did as they heard the sudden shout from the light blue haired man, moving out of the way from their spots.

The moment after they moved a large drill-like device then broke its way through the ground where the group of villains were at and emerged as it stood tall in the middle of the large opened up area of the base of villains. Not even a moment later did a few more similar drills broke though and emerged from the ground up.

The League landed back on their feet as they turned back around to see the unusual large drills that emerged from the gerund only for each of the drills except for one of them to open up a large door they each had thus allowing multiple black metallic armored men and women running out with all kinds of weaponry on hand, ranging from guns to swords to axes and the like.

If this wasn't bad enough, without warning multiple more soldiers smashed their way through the roof as debris came crashing down on the ground below without hitting any of the new enemies and the drills that they used to arrive. One of the beings who landed on the ground from going through the roof was the same masked armored man who kept an eye on Chino, Chana, Himiko, Twice and Dabi earlier in the night to follow them back here.

"Well… well… well… look what we have here." The masked armored man grinned, though his helmet made it impossible for it to be noticed by anyone else.

Tomura, Dabi, Twice, Himiko, Spinner and Mr. Compress were all on guard from seeing this small army emerging from out of nowhere and surrounding them. It was made worse when the nearby wall behind them then had something smash through it, grabbing their attention once more as they swiftly turned around to see what else they were dealing with all of a sudden.

Standing there were more soldiers of the Shadow Cult as well as a large man who looked to be around eight feet and three inches tall. He had a muscular built to him and was covered completely with bulky black metallic armor aside from his head, which remained free for all to see his face. He had red eyes and tan skin, as well as short yet spiky dark brown hair with a long bang going over his left eye. On his arms were long sharp blades attached to the armor covering the arms and hand for his weapons. A scar was seen going over the left side of his mouth, giving it a bit of an unsettling look.

"Heh, I got to hand it to you Tomura, you were a pain for us to track down." The eight feet tall man stated with amusement as he took a step forward towards the group of villains before them, with the six villains before the Cult that surrounded them all in a defensive position.

"Who are you?" Shigaraki questioned with venom in his voice, not taking kindly to this group appearing from nowhere and picking a fight with them.

"Who I am is no concern for you at the moment. But as for who we are all, we are the Shadow Cult, and you will be coming with us… one way or another," The dark brown haired informed the light blue haired man, before he looked around once more only to see the lack of the twins of Izuku and Himiko, "Hmm… looks like the Midoriya brats aren't here it seems."

"Don't call them brats you jerk!" Himiko shouted in anger at the enemy before her, getting the large man to laugh out loud from seeing her shouting at him like she was superior to him.

"No matter, we'll just take Tomura and kill the rest of you. I wonder how those twins would react to find their mother's corpse, all torn apart?" The man wondered in amusement before snapping his fingers, "That's your cue Gar!"

With that, the remaining drill that no one emerged from had it's door burst down, getting the six villains to turn their heads only to be surprised to see a large Nomu emerging from the drill transportation.

This Nomu looked to be around nine feet and six feet tall with a large muscular built to it. It was black in color with only the expose brain being an exception. It wore silver leggings as the only piece of armor and clothing it wore on its body. All over its arms, shoulders and back drill-like spikes were seen covering and sticking out from all over it. Its hands and feet had sharp claws that looked similar to the drill-like spikes that covered most of its body. Two wide black eyes were seen on the expose brain, as it had a large wide mouth which also had teeth that looked like the drill-like spikes that covered most of it. Black ooze-like drool could be seen leaking from its wide opened mouth as it looked at the six members of the League before it.

 **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY, MORE WEAKLINGS FOR ME TO RIP APART!"** The spiked covered Nomu shouted with childlike glee in its deep and disturbing voice, showing that it was capable of speaking and thinking on its own.

"They have a Nomu?!" Dabi shouted in surprised, as the black haired Cremation-Quirk user didn't think that the Cult had Nomus at their disposal like they did.

"Heh, your League may have been the first to learn the way to make the Nomus, but as you can see, we've managed to discover your secrets and utilized them in a way you never could." The eight feet tall man leading the forces of the Cult stated to Dabi with amusement still on his face.

With that, the man raised his hands and pointed at the six villains.

"KILL THEM ALL AND BRING ME TOMURA IN THE NAME OF THE OLD ONES!" The man shouted out loud for every single man and woman under his control, as they all shouted their way cries before they charged at the six villains or readied their weapons to fight. Gar let out a gleeful roar as it also charged towards the group with fast speed.

Tomura, Himiko, Dabi, Spinner, Twice and Mr. Compress readied themselves to fight as Dabi gained a small sadistic grin on his own face from seeing the enemies charging at them.

"Fine, if it's a fight you want then a fight you'll get. You'll all become kindling to my flame." Dabi muttered.

And with that, the battle between the League of Villains and the Shadow Cult began.

 **There we go, chapter done! The League faces off against the Cult! Who will win? Only one way to find out next time!**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	62. Chapter 62

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Two: Villainous Bloodbath**

The six villains jumped out of the way of the spiked covered Nomu as it tried to stirked them all down in a single blow. Each landing in a separate direction of one another, each of them charged forward to face against the Cult.

Dabi charged up to a few soldiers who ran at him with their weapons raised. However they would be no match as the black haired man fired off a large flamethrower-like attack with his quirk, burning and setting the group before ablaze thus killing them. Not letting up he set up a large wall of fire around himself to block the incoming bullets from those who wielded guns with the flames being hot enough to turn each bullet shot at him to ash. Not staying on the defensive for too long, the Cremation-Quirk user launched multiple fireballs from his hands though his protective wall of flames into those firing at him. Each attack managed to made contact, setting the members shooting at him ablaze and burning them alive. Keeping up the momentum Dabi ceased the wall of flames around him before he dashed over to more members of the Cult who were charging at him once more. Dabi proceeded to jump over the group and while up above them brought down a large blast of his blue fire upon them all, killing them as their bodies were scarred beyond reconciliation. Not stopping there, the black haired man went on to continue fighting.

Mr. Compress ducked when a large soldier of the Cult tried to cut him down before proceeding to use his quirk on the whole lower body of the soldier, effectively in a way cutting the body in two thus killing him. Getting back up he swiftly turned back around and threw the marble he formed with the soldier's lower half at a few others running at him before releasing the marble, allowing the half of the body to slam into the couple of soldiers. Not letting up, the masked villain of the League ran over towards the group before dashing by while touching each of them, getting them all to be shrunk into marbles for him to carry. Seeing multiple Cult members about to fire upon him, Mr. Compress threw the marbles directly at the group before undoing the affect of his quirk, releasing the few soldiers he caught only for them to be gunned down by their own allies before they could cease to fire. Taking advantage of their shock, the man jumped over behind them before he used his Compress-Quirk once more on one of their heads, effectively decapitating her before the villain grabbed the gun she had before firing upon the other members of the Cult around him. The bullets pierced their armor easily as those around the masked villain were gunned down as they fell lifeless to the ground. Throwing the gun aside, Mr. Compress went on to continue the offensive.

With Twice he blocked an incoming attack from one of the Shadow Cult members with his measuring tape weapon, before he pushed the attacker off of him and used his weapon to slice the enemy's skull, killing him. Jumping behind to avoid another member of the Cult trying to slice him down he landed before using his weapon to slice the soldier's throat from behind. Leaving the lifeless body to hit the floor and bleed out, the costumed villain ran after more of the enemy soldiers who also charged after him. Twice jumped into the air before delivering a kick hard enough to twist the soldier's head he hit to twist around this breaking and killing the man. Using his sharp Measuring Tape weapon once more he turned around to swing it directly into a few of the soldiers attacking them, with two having their chests cuts opened while another had her neck sliced opened. Seeing the two men who had their chests cut alive, the costumed man finished the job by simply picking up one of the weapons they dropped and slammed it into their skulls. Leaving the weapon lodged in one of their heads, the Double-Quirk user went on to continue the fight.

Or at least that was the plan before Gar reappeared right before him, surprising the costumed Double-Quirk user from the Nomu showing up before him.

 **"DON'T IGNORE ME!"** The spiked covered Nomu shouted in anger from none of the enemies are focusing on it at the moment, as Twice couldn't help but cursed at himself due to his luck of now needing to face this thing.

As Twice was now dealing with Gar, meanwhile Spinner blocked multiple slashes by the enemy soldier he was facing off with. Luckily the reptile-like man managed to push the enemy off of him before using his own blade to cleave the soldier in two, killing him. Turning around to see more Cult soldiers charging after him, the villain grabbed a few daggers he had on him before he turned around and chucked the blades at the incoming enemies. Out of the five soldiers after him, only four were hit with the blades piercing their armor and a vital organ, killing them as the fifth one managed to shrug off the blade that hit his shoulder and kept heading towards the reptile-like male. However this would still prove to do nothing as Spinner was able to avoid his attacker before turning back around and shoving a dagger into the soldier's back, killing her. Grabbing his sword once more, he let out a shout as he charged at a few more members who were too distracted by trying to shoot Dabi who was killing more Cult members not too far from the reptile-like male. The soldiers shooting would be too late to notice the reptile-like man as he proceeded to cut them down in a fast motion, allowing their blood to pour from their bodies as they lied lifeless on the floor. Not paying attention to the blood that was now on him, Spinner charged into battle once more to keep up the paste.

Himiko had a large grin on her face as he managed to jump and avoid any Cult member who charged and attacked her all while being sure to slice them up with her knife as she passed by them, making sure to hit any vital parts such as their head or neck to kill them. She continued to maneuver herself out of harms way while striking at any enemy that was in her way as she closed in on the masked armored man who was responsible for the Cult finding out where their base of operations were at.

The man noticed this as he gained a grin on his own face as well, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see.

"Oh, so you're going to make me your opponent huh?" The man questioned with amusement towards himself, as Himiko was closing in on him as she continued to kill more of his men and women as she went, "Well then, show me what you got."

With that, Toga cleared out those who were in her way before the blonde girl jumped towards the masked man with her knife in hand. However the enemy managed to grab out his own military knives in both hands and blocked the blow. Himiko didn't let up however as she continued to slash and stab at him as he continued to not only block but also try to get some hits in himself. But like how he was dodging the girl's attack, so too did Himiko managed to dodge as well. This would end though when the masked man managed to jump away a good distance when an opening was presented to him. Seeing this got Himiko to get annoyed at how he retreated.

"Hey! Why are you running? Come back here and bleed for me!" Himiko shouted as she charged back towards the enemy before her.

"The only one who will be bleeding and dying…," The man started to say, before he put his knives away and grabbed both of his pistols, aiming both of them at the now eye widened blonde girl, "Is you."

He proceeded to fire his guns right at the blonde. However while surprised by the change of weaponry her enemy did, the blonde was agile and quick enough to dodge the bullets. However she was unable to get close enough to continue her assault without any of the bullets piercing her, which wasn't something she was willing to allow. Getting shot at would most definitely hurt after all.

The man kept firing his pistols at the dodging blonde girl, a bit annoyed that she was able to dodge every bullet he fired. However more trouble would appear when he then ran out of bullets, alarming him and excited Himiko for seeing an opening as she charged directly at him.

Not wasting time, he threw his guns into the air for a moment before the man pulled out more ammo from his back pockets. Throwing them up into the air as well, they entered the pistols flawlessly before the weapons were back into his hands.

"Got you b*tch!" The man shouted as he pointed his pistols at the blonde Transform-Quirk user…

…Only to see Himiko no longer in front of him.

"What?!" The man shouted, as this naturally alarmed the armored pistol wielding man as he swiftly looked around himself, trying to find where the blonde girl went.

He was unaware when Himiko appeared right behind him before it was too late. Feeling a presence he turned around only to see the girl shove her knife directly into one of his eye sockets through his helmet, getting him to howl in pain while Himiko pulled the knife out as she got ready to go on the offensive.

"Time to die!" Himiko shouted with glee as she started to go on the offensive.

Or at least she would if it weren't for Twice being thrown into her, knocking both her and him away from the now one eyed armored man and into the ground a few yards away.

Recovering from the sudden blow, Himiko and Twice got back up with the blonde girl noticing the costumed ally of hers also near her now, though he was bleeding in some parts due to his battle with the Nomu Gar, which the two then noticed as it dashed over towards them. Behind the spiked covered Nomu the armored man grinned from seeing that their Nomu was about to take care of the blonde b*tch and the Double-Quirk user.

 **"I'LL RIP YOU BOTH INTO PIECES!"** Gar shouted as it closed in on his enemies.

Casually turning to look at the panting Double-Quirk user Himiko spoke up like this was a normal thing they were doing.

"Need help?" She asked calmly, not at all bothered by the giant Nomu that was heading toward them for it to kill the two of them.

"Yeah that would be appreciative right now!" Twice shouted, before him and Himiko jumped out of the way of the Nomu once more.

As they did though, without warning the spike that covered the Nomy shot out of his body like bullets as they went flying in all directions as new ones grew back in their place. Luckily both Twice and Himiko, while shocked by seeing that the creature could do this, were able to avoid getting hit for the most part, saved for when Himiko had one of the drill-like spikes slice her left cheek as it went flying by her thus getting her to bleed from the cheek wound. But it was nothing that would bother her and she and Twice landed on their feet once more. The many other spikes that were fired also hit many of the Nomu's own Shadow Cult allies while Dabi and Spinner who were close by managed to dodge the spikes without damage.

As this happened, Tomura used his Decay-Quirk to kill two more soldiers that were in his way as he tried to get towards the eight feet tall man leading the attack on the League and their hideout. But just like before the large man's speed was able to avoid getting touched or made contact by the hands of the League of Villain's leader. As more soldiers rushed in to stop the light blue haired man, it did them no good as they were disintegrated with each touch by the villain. Gritting his teeth in anger, Shigaraki once more dashed over to the enemy leader to no valid as he merely jumped over the light blue haired man. If that wasn't bad enough the eight foot tall man then turned around before delivering a swift kick into the Decay-Quirk user's stomach with enough force to get Tomura to cough up blood as he went flying into the ground not to far from the large man.

As he got back onto his feet, he was then joined by the others as they either showed up by his side or were also pushed back by the enemy in the case of Himiko and Twice, as the group of six found themselves surrounded once more. While the Cult's numbers were greatly diminished, there were still a good amount of them they need to deal with. The masked man Himiko fought made his way to their leader's side, staring down at the foes before them.

Seeing this, the eight foot tall man spoke up with a grin on his face once more, getting the League of Villains to glare at the dark brown haired man.

"Don't tell me you're all are going to keep fighting? Surrender Tomura, and I promise you that your League will be given a quick death." The man offered to the angered light blue haired man.

As everyone was too focus on the surrounded six villains, no one noticed a black portal slowly opening up behind the large forces of the Cult that surrounding the League.

 **(Cue: "SAVAGES" by ICE NINE KILLS)**

As the Cult closed in on the group of six, the armored man who managed to locate them in the first place looked ahead only to widen in shock when he saw the black portal behind their forces before him.

"EVERYONE BEHIND YOU!" The armored pistol wielding man shouted, getting the eight foot tall man, the Nomu and the rest of the Cult forces confused. The League was also puzzled by the sudden shout.

But as anyone could turn around to see what he meant, it was too late before the laughter of a certain dark green hair girl was heard from the portal as Chana emerged, twirling around like a tornado with her Arm Blades quirk activated as many of the Cult found themselves being torn asunder by her Arm Blades, many being cut in half as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground as blood and their insides poured out all over the place. This also got Chana to be covered in blood as she continued to spin around as she cleaved her way through the large group of Cult members to continue the carnage.

Seeing this got the League to be surprised as Himiko was excited to see her future daughter arriving, as Dabi grinned before he without warning unleashed a large blast of fire from his hands towards those who surrounded him and the others, burning the Cult members around them alive. After this got the rest of the League to go on the offensive once more as they scattered to fight once more.

"What?!" The eight foot tall man shouted from seeing the arrival of one of Izuku's and Himiko's brats. But if the girl was now here, where was the brother?

His answer would be answered as another black portal opened right next to him, getting him and the helmet covered man to turn quickly to the sudden portal only for the leader of the attack to be met with a knee to the face, making him go flying into the ground not too far from where he once stood as Chino landed onto the group, his One For All-Quirk activated as he kneed the enemy in the face.

"Strike one!" Chino shouted with maniacal laugher afterwards, enjoying himself from the attack he made. He didn't stop as before the man who was responsible for leading the Cult to the hideout could fire his weapons at him, the future son of Izuku and Himiko dashed over before shoving his knife deep into his skull. And since with One For All active, he had no problem breaking through the helmet as the enemy now laid dead before.

However Chino attention then turned towards the large Nomu that jumped into the air and right after him. Luckily the blonde teenage male managed to dodge in time to avoid getting hit, but Chino quickly turned around to see the large Nomu now before him. While most would feel fear or fury against this thing, Chino only felt excitement.

"You look fun to kill! So allow me to take out the trash!" Chino shouted as he dashed over towards the Nomu, who turned to see the approaching blonde male at him.

 **"YOU'LL ONLY BE A PILE OF MANGLED FLESH ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!"** Gar shouted as the Nomu also dashed directly towards the blonde teen, intending on taking the three quirk user out.

With that happening, Tomura disintegrate another soldier as his eyes turned back toward the leader of the attack who was getting back on his feet with anger in his eyes. Seeing Chino started to fight the Nomu and with Chana continuing to help clear out the Cult forces, the League leader knew they needed to end this quick.

"Dabi, Mr. Compress!" Shigaraki started to say, getting the two who were nearby's attention as they killed the soldiers they were facing, "Aid Chino in taking care of that Nomu!" Tomura then turned towards Himiko, Twice and Spinner, "You three, help Chana clear out the rest of the forces!" After saying that he then turned in the direction where the eight foot tall man was now standing, his eyes angry at the arrival of Chino and Chana to make his job harder, "I'll handle him!"

He didn't wait for an answer as the Decay-Quirk user charged directly towards the large man. Seeing no problem with his plan, Dabi and Mr. Compress ran over to aid Chino in the fight against Gar, while Himiko, Twice and Spinner went to aid Chana to clear out the remaining forces of the Cult attacking their hideout.

 **There we go, chapter done. Chino and Chana have arrived back to aid in the fight, as things draw closer to an end to the conflict. What will happen? Only I know… I think.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	63. Chapter 63

**I'm back with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or thing it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Three: Savages**

 **(Cue: "SAVAGES" by ICE NINE KILLS)**

"Miss me!" Chino taunted the spiked covered Nomu as the blonde teenager kept on moving around at a fast paste using his One For All quirk, getting on the nerves of Gar as it tried to hit him to no valid.

The Nomu roared as it once more shot out the spikes that covered most of its body all over the place in hopes of hitting the blonde future son of Izuku and Himiko, unintentionally hitting some of its nearby Shadow Cult allies which Himiko, Twice, Spinner and Chana had no problem finishing off as they went on to continue their assault on the remaining forces. Chino was able to mostly dodge all of them, with one of them he barely managed to avoid as it passed his face, leaving a small scar to form on his right cheek as it bled, which got Chino to grin wickedly. Using his Blood Manipulation quirk, the blood shot out from his cheek before it began to wrap around his arms in the form of claws similar to what he did when he climbed up a building to get away from Mount Lady during his chase yesterday. With his crazed grin still on his face, Chino charged in towards the black Nomu creature before jumping into the air and passing by it but not before he used his new blood made claws to slice the Nomu's chest, getting black blood to ooze from it's wound. Roaring in anger, one of Gar's quick Super Regeneration kicked in as the wound healed quickly. Turning around towards the blonde teen, Gar's mouth opened wide before it shot out a large amount of black drool-like ooze from like a torrent towards Chino. Luckily the blonde teenager, after widening his eyes in surprise from seeing this managed to avoid the attack in time as the black ooze hit the ground, giving off a sizzling sound showing its acid-like attribution. Charging in towards Gar Chino attempted to slice the Nomu's leg, only for Gar to see the incoming attack and managed to respond fast enough by kicking the blonde male, getting Chino to cry from the hit as he went crashing into the nearby wall.

Thankfully though, Chino managed to recover as he managed to remove himself from being implanted into the stone wall. Looking up with his crazed grin still intact on his face, he saw Gor charging directly towards him once more.

However a burst of blue flames then slammed into Gar, getting the Nomu to roar in fury and in pain from the sudden attack, as Chino turned to the source of the attack only to grin even wider when he saw Dabi and Mr. Compress showing up and joining in on the fight. Gar managed to recover from the surprise attack as it glared at all three of them.

 **"I'LL RIP YOU ALL INTO PIECES!"** Gar shouted in rage as it shot out its spike from its body once again all over around it.

Dabi grunted as he merely unleashed a large wave of his blue flames to consume the spikes that were headed towards them, burning them to ash. Right after that happened, Chino and Mr. Compress charged in towards the black skinned Nomu with Chino once more jumping into the air before coming down to slash the brain exposed creature as Gar raised its arm in defense to block it. This however left it opened as Mr. Compress ran towards the Nomu's left leg before slapping it with his right hand, activating his quirk to mutilate the creature and keeping its leg into a marble, maiming the creature as it roared in fury. Chino landed onto the ground and laughed for a moment from seeing the Nomu hopping on its one remaining leg, finding it hilarious to look at. Gar however was quick to regenerate its missing limb, but was stopped half way when Dabi once more fired off a large blast of his blue flames towards the creature with enough heat to forcefully cauterize the wound, preventing Gar from growing its leg back. With that Dabi rushed in and kicked the Nomu in the chest, forcing it to fall backwards with a loud thud. Gar roared in fury as it once again tried to get back up, turning around and maneuvering with its hand towards the three once more. Using its strength, it launched itself from the ground using its hands right toward Dabi in hopes to ending him with a single blow. Dabi grinned however, confusing Gar before a black portal opened up right in front of the Nomu getting it to widen its eyes in shock and anger as it went through. Not to far from where it originally was, Gar reappeared from another black portal courtesy of Chino, not flying directly towards the blonde teen who still had One For All activated.

"Now to take out the trash!" Chino shouted with a twisted grin as it charged at the currently airborne Nomu.

Gar tried to fire out more of its black ooze from its mouth in an attempt to melt the blonde, but Chino managed to dodge the attack by sidestepping it before he appeared right into the Nomu's face delivering a swift uppercut into the creature's chin, getting Gar to go flying up high above him.

"Finish it!" Mr. Compress shouted at Chino, as he was currently closest to the one legged Nomu.

Chino laughing was the masked man's answers as the blonde shot up directly towards the high above Nomu, as it roared in fury and rage once more as it fired off its spikes once more in hopes to injure the future son of Izuku and Himiko. A few of them managed to hit the blonde piercing his skin, however it seemed to not deter the teenager as he laughed manically before passing by the Nomu, not at all bothered by his new injuries since it gives him more of his blood to use at his disposal.

"So long, Nomu!" Chino shouted as his blood morphed around to form a large sword made of blood from both of his hands.

Despite Gar's attempt to block it, it did no good as Chino raised the power of One For All to give him the strength he needed for his blood blade to slice right through the Nomu's body vertically and right through its brain, putting an end to the creature once and for all.

Chino landed back onto the ground, as the two halves of the Nomu fell back down right behind him. Turning around, Chino grinned like a madman from the sight.

"…See? Wasn't that hard." Chino bragged, getting Dabi and Mr. Compress to shake their heads from the blonde's words.

Not too far from this, the eight feet tall man who was once more avoiding Tomura to not allow him to use his quirk on him, sensed the present of his Nomu gone as he looked only to see the remains of the dead creature, shocking him while Chino, Dabi and Mr. Compress joined back to help Himiko, Chana, Spinner and Twice clear out the few remaining Shadow Cult attackers.

"NO!" The dark brown haired man shouted in horror from seeing his Nomu defeated, but snapped out of it to avoid getting touched by Tomura, who looked at the leader of the attack with an amused grin, even though the hand covering his hand made it hard for this to be seen.

"It looks likes it's the end for you," Shigaraki started to say, his eyes boring deep into the frantic man. The light blue haired man couldn't help but find the enemy before him getting shocked and unnerved from seeing him about to be defeated, "Your Nomu is dead. Your forces are about gone. And now you can die with them."

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" He shouted in rage, as a dark purple energy began to radiate off of his body, confusing and surprising the leader of the League of Villains, "I CAN'T FAIL HERE! I CAN'T FAIL THE LORDS OF THE CULT! I CAN'T FAIL THE OLD ONES! I WILL BRING YOU BACK AND YOU WILL BECOME A SERVANT OF THE OLD ONES' WILL, EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND DRAG YOU BACK!"

The ground started to shake slightly as more of the dark purple energy and aura began to envelope the man, shocking everyone present including Chino and Chana, as their eyes widening as they realized what was happening.

"Aw… crap." Chana muttered in annoyance. Looks like their fight just got a little bit harder.

The other villains turned to look at Chana in puzzlement, wondering if she and Chino knew what was going on with the man. Was that the enemy's quirk in action? However their attention was turned back towards the enemy as the ground beneath him started to crack due to the pressure of the unusual power radiating from his body.

"OLD ONES! YOUR SERVANT CALLS FOR YOUR AID! HELP ME VANQUISH THE UNBELIEVERS IN YOUR NAME!" The man shouted as the dark energy around him continued to get more unstable.

And before any of them knew it, a flash of dark light blasted from his body as well as a small shockwave, forcing the League and the future twins of Chino and Chana to cover their eyes as the light died down a few moments as well as the shockwave. After that, they removed their arms only to widen their eyes in surprised by what laid before them.

Standing before them was the large man, but now his body was completely enveloped in a dark purple aura from head to toe, blocking out his tan skin being seen, while the armor and weapons he had on his arms and chest were completely gone, destroyed by the dark power he now radiated. His eyes were now glowing pure black, and his dark brown hair was now pitch black from the dark powers he drawn upon himself.

"Well… this is a problem." Chino muttered with annoyance, as the villains turned to look at him and Chana with wide eyed expressions or faces that demanded answers.

"What the heck happened to him?! Why is he like that now?! Is that his quirk?!" Spinner shouted at the two twins, whose eyes didn't leave the sight of the now empowered enemy.

"No, he's using the powers of the Void to empower himself," Chana informed them all, as both she and Chino got into fighting position, "With all of us together we should beat him no problem, but don't let your guard down! I don't want anyone I like here to die thank you very much! Also I call dibs on killing him!"

"What?! I want to kill him!" Chino exclaimed at his sister who pouted at her brother, ignoring the puzzled expressions of everyone else.

"The Void?! What the f**k is the Void?!" Twice shouted, not knowing what the heck that was supposed to be.

Their attention was then drawn back to the now Void empowered enemy before the Double-Quirk user could get an answer, while the empowered Shadow Cult member let out a low growl of fury. He stared directly at them all while he was now in this unstable state. He didn't have long in this form, so he must hurry before he runs out of what power he possessed.

 **"Now unbelievers…,"** The man started to say, his voice much deeper and distorted than before, **"You will DIE!"**

With that, the now empowered man charged directly at the League and right towards Tomura. Luckily Chana jumped in the way with One For All activated to block the incoming punch meant for Shigaraki. However the attack was still strong enough to push Chana back and getting her to collide into the Decay-Quirk user, getting both of them to crash right through the wall behind them, leaving them now elsewhere in the base of operations. The enemy's attention turned towards Dabi as he dashed over to him, but luckily the black haired man was able to fire off a large blast of blue flames at the enemy, forcing him to stop and block the incoming attack from overwhelming him. This got Dabi to grin, seeing that Chana was right. The man's power may have grown and gained new abilities, they can still kill him easily if they were careful and weren't being reckless. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the Void empowered enemy recover from the attack before he then fired off a large dark purple beam of energy from both of his hands towards them all. Luckily Dabi, Spinner, Twice, Mr. Compress and Himiko managed to jump out of the way before the attacks could hit. Chino however opened up a black portal before him to suck in one of the beams before another portal opened up above him aimed directly at the enemy, getting the beam to emerge from that and head towards the man. Eyes widening in surprise, the Shadow Cult member managed to deflect the beam as it crashed into a nearby wall, causing a large explosion that shook the entire building.

The man would be caught off guard when Chino, using his maximum ability of One For All at twenty seven percent dashed right at him before his fists, which were also enveloped with his blood like a heavy hitting gauntlet, slammed right into the man's face. However that wasn't enough to bring the enemy Cult member down before the tow started to trade blows with one another, each kick and punch colliding with one another causing more shockwaves to be emitted from the collisions. This however was enough to distract the empowered Shadow Cult member as Himiko managed to sneak attack from behind and shove her knife deep into the Void empowered man's back, getting him to yell in anger as he turned around to try to hit the blonde girl who managed to back away in time. This however left him opened to Chino's attacks, as before he knew it fists and kicks then slammed into him all over before Chino delivered a strong kick into his chest, sending the Shadow Cult member flying into a nearby wall and right through it, making him arrive in another large room of the League's base. Getting back on his feet, he roared in anger before he started to open a few small purple portals around him only for said portals to shoot out blasts of Shadow Magic directly at the League. Mr. Compress ran ahead of the others in the center while a few like Spinner and Himiko headed around the beams to the right while Chino, Twice and Dabi ran around to the left. Seeing that Chino and Dabi were the bigger threats to worry about, his rage induced state of mind led him to ignore the others as he tried to fire more beams of Shadow magic from the unstable small purple portals at them as they moved around to dodge the attacks. This allowed Mr. Compress to get on him from behind as he was about to end the fight right here with his quirk.

Sadly however the man sensed him a moment before as he then turned around before slamming his fists into the Compress-Quirk user's left prosthetic arm, destroying it as well as sending Mr. Compress flying back far from him this crashing into the ground. Luckily though, the masked wearing man managed to get back on his feet as he clutched and looked at his now armless side.

"Oh come on!" He shouted in annoyance from loosing that arm again. But at least it was the same one and not any of his still attached flesh limbs, that wouldn't help him considering he needs his other arm to use his quirk after all.

Twice quickly created a double of Dabi, as both the clone and the real one then dashed right at the Void empowered Shadow Cult member once more. Getting close enough as they dodged the beams of shadows from the small purple portals, both of the Dabis then fired off their respective waves of blue flames like that of a flamethrower directly into the Void empowered man, who yelled in anger as he was pushed back from the intensity. He managed to bear through it however before he dashed at one of the two Dabis as his fist slammed directly into the one, however he grew angry when he saw that it was the clone as it faded from existence and not the real one he just made a hole into. The real Dabi smirked before he jumped back to gain a good distance, thus allowing Chino to take the offensive once more who dashed right at the Shadow Cult member with his arms wrapped in his own blood once more like claws. The enemy man shouted in anger once more as he tried to fire off a point blank blast of Void Energy directly at the blonde man, who managed to jump in the air to avoid the attack before coming back down and slashing the man's chest, getting the enemy to yell in pain as he turned around to try to attack Chino once more. This however allowed Spinner to dash by and slashes him with his own sword in the back, as Himiko also managed to dash by and sliced him with her knife in the back. This only infuriated him even more as he turned around to try to attack the two as they ran off to get a good distance away from the enrage Void empowered Shadow Cult member.

Before he could however a large blast of fire crashed into his back, getting him to yell in pain as he turned around to see Chana was the one responsible as she dashed around to keep his eyes on her and the others, which worked as the man was now focusing on her and the rest of the League to notice a certain Decay-Quirk user sneaking up on him at fast speeds.

"Got you!" Tomura shouted, getting the Shadow Cult member's attention as he turned around…

…Only for everything to seemly slow down as he saw Shigaraki's hand inches away from his face. Fate would not be on his side as he was unable to react in time before Tomura's hand made contact with his skin.

The man could only let out one final shout of rage before Tomura's quick kicked in, quickly disintegrating the enemy into ashes. The air no longer felt pressured due to the lack of the intense energy of the Void energy as the leader of the League of Villains landed onto the ground as the dust of once was a dangerous enemy blown by the wind in the building.

Alas, the attack was over, the Shadow Cult's forces were defeated.

"That was crazy." Tomura admitted, having to take a few breathes due to being near that guy made it hard to breathe from the intense Void energy the enemy gave off.

"YAY! WE WON!" Chana shouted, before she proceeded to pout and crossing her arms, "But I wanted to kill him."

 _'That's what she's concern about?'_ The other members of the League thought with a sweat drop aside from Himiko who merely patted her future daughter on the back to help cheer her up from having her skill stolen. Chino merely laughed from seeing her expression, finding it funny and as payback when she laughed at him for not being able to hit the head of that one villain he was throwing knives at earlier.

Tomura looked at the devastation that happened to their base of operations, as well as seeing the remains of the forces of the Cult that tried to attack them and capture him. There was no doubt that they would try to find them again, especially since they now know where their base was located.

"We can't stay here," Tomura started to speak, getting the others to look at the Decay-Quirk user with surprised. He turned to look at them all to explain, "No doubt they will return with more forces, and they know where we're at. We need to find a new base of operation elsewhere."

The others widened their eyes before they realized that the light blue haired man had a point. There was no doubt in their mind that the Shadow Cult would return knowing where they were at now and try again, this time with a bigger attack force.

"But where would we stay at?" Twice questioned while Spinner checked on Mr. Compress to see if he was alright since he lost his left arm again.

It was silent for a few moments after the costumed man spoke those words before Chana raised a hand.

"I know a place." She casually told them, getting the other League members to be interested.

"And where would that be?" Himiko asked her future daughter with interest, curious as to what place the dark green haired future daughter of Izuku and Himiko had in mind.

Both Chana and Chino merely grinned at her words, much to the puzzlement of the others.

 **There we go, chapter done and the attack on the League is over. What will happen next, only I know… maybe. And we got to see a new power at the Cult's disposal, which was somewhat predictable considering the whole theme of the Cult and all, but yeah.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hello again! It's me once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy with a smile on your faces or want the chapter to burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Four: Start of a New Day**

 _"MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A young seven year old Isamu shouted as everything was crumbling around him. Screams filled the air as did the smell and presence of death._

 _The terrified child was lost in the burning streets of Musutafu, as innocents all around were running around and fleeing for their lives in hope some savior would rescue them all in time. The young child got separated from his family during the chaos when it all started. The little boy kept on running around trying to avoid crashing into the people remaining people around him as he continued to cry out for his parents._

 _The ground shook once more as a few nearby large building collapsed on themselves, getting Isamu's attention as he looked with horrified eyes as he saw one of the many meteors falling from the now dark green and thundering sky crashed nearby. His eyes would widen in horror even more as tears went down his face when he saw something as large as mother Yuu when she was using her quirk emerge from the wreckage, standing as some giant rock looking creature with some kind of green color power as it started to slowly makes it way through the city as did the other Infernals that crashed into the city and were falling down from the sky like meteors._

 _Isamu without wasting another second turned around and bolted down the now mostly empty streets littered with rubble of the collapsing city or the corpses of innocents or what remained of them as their blood ran down the streets. It was as if Hell itself has descended upon the city, a sight that no child should have ever been forced to witness. Trying his best to ignore the destruction and carnage around him, he kept on running down as screams of terror and roars of horrific creatures filled the air all around._

 _"MOMMY! DADDY! ANYONE?!" Isamu shouted, as tears went down his face even more as he tried to find someone he recognized without any of the monsters that were reigning down from the sky or appearing from tears of reality in endless numbers._

 _As he kept on running, a large building before him then had something burst from it as smoke filled the air, blocking the street as Isamu had to suddenly stopped as he saw the source of the damage now before him._

 _The smoke make it hard to distinguish the large creature that was in the smoke, but it was clear that whatever it was it was large and the presence it gave off made Isamu tremble in fear, too scared to bolt away to get away, as the hidden monster in the smoke raised what he could guess was some kind of weapon in the air before green energy enveloped around it._

 _Isamu could only cry in absolute fear and pain when the weapon shot out many bolts of the vile energy all over, with one of the bolts hitting him straight in the chest._

Dark and green eyes opened wide in an instance as Isamu then shot out from the bed he was in. The sound of an alarm the only other noise currently filling the air as the pink skinned boy tried to ease himself with deep breaths. Putting a hand on his forehead the Acid and One For All-Quirk user steadied himself as he realized it was only a nightmare he had.

"Huh… been a while since I had a dream about that…" Isamu muttered to himself, before he looked over to the alarm provided to him by Momo the other night before they all headed to bed. Reaching out to turn it off, the dark green haired sixteen year old looked down at himself, as touching the glowing green cracks that was presence on his neck, before looking down to the rest of it below.

Shaking his head, the future son of Izuku and Mina got out from the bed before looking back at the alarm he had to see it was very early in the morning, being around six A.M.

 _'Father and a few of the others should be up already at this time.'_ Isamu thought to himself, knowing that their dad trained in the morning, as did Tenya who went out to take a jog. And knowing his siblings they were probably up or getting up also. Even if it was Yuukan being the one to drag the others out of bed. Then again knowing Tensai, the quirkless inventor was probably up making something random, who knows.

Getting out of the bed before walking to where he kept his clothes, the pink skinned male went over what he just dreamed about. It has been a while since he last had a nightmare about that faithful day, the day when the life they knew and loved fell apart as did the world as a whole. How many died on that day? And how many would follow in the year ahead during that dire time?

Shaking his head, Isamu didn't want to think about that now. Getting fully dressed in his suit, he put up a smile on his face once more before he proceeded to leave his room he was given to see if the others were indeed up.

'WITH YAGI and NEZU'

To say that the former Number One Hero was expecting what he was just told would be a dead die. The former Symbol of Peace looked at the small dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal Nezu was supposed to be while the principal only had both a sadden yet serious expression on his face. The two were currently in the Principal's office as the former hero managed to speak up.

"What?" Toshinori asked once more, making sure he was hearing what he was just told right. Nezu sighed as he looked back up at the former hero.

"It's just like what I said. Apparently Tsukauchi has gone missing, and Chief of the police Tsuragamae was found dead in his own home looking like he was brutally beaten, with many of his papers also missing." Nezu once more stated to the blonde skinny man, who was shocked by what he was hearing.

All Might didn't know how to properly react to that. His friend Naomasa was missing? And the Chief of the Police Force was killed? Considering all that's been happening recently with the future kids of Izuku and what he learned about the enemy that was after him and apparently Tomura, and recalling their attack on the city two nights ago, he didn't think anything could get worse than it already has. But alas he was just proven wrong. He clutched his fists as he looked back to his unknown animal friend.

"Do they have any leads on who have done this?" Yagi asked, hoping that they have leads on whoever was responsible for all of this.

"Anything physical? Sadly they do not, but they seem to suspect that the Shadow Cult was the ones responsible for it if the recent events before this are any indication." Nezu informed All Might, surprising the former Symbol of Peace from hearing this.

"Wait, the police are aware of them?" Yagi asked, surprised as he didn't recall that any of the Pro-Heroes that knew of this have told the police about it.

"Yes they are Toshinori. Remember the attack on the city two nights ago? Apparently before his death Tsureagamae has met with Mount Lady and Ryukyu who were there during the attack. More of your successor's future children were also there who told them about the Cult." Nezu informed All Might once more.

"Young Midoriya's other future children were there?" Yagi asked in surprised to hear this, unaware of it before now, "If the police know where they are shouldn't they be brought here for safety?"

Nezu sighed as he looked back at All Might before went on to explain.

"I've tried to talk to the Commissioner General about that, but he refused to let us take them here. Tsureagamae before the night of his death has discussed with Endeavor about Mount Lady, Ryukyu and Endeavor keeping a watch over the future kids who were there under their eyes and to work with the police to help hunt down the Cult. Because of that the Commissioner General won't let us take the kids here and reunite them with the others." Nezu explained to All Might. From the skinny blonde man's expression it was clear that he was surprised by this information.

"So, Endeavor is also aware of all of this too." All Might stated to Nezu who nodded in confirmation. That confused the former Number One Hero. While he could understand Endeavor wanting to find the enemy responsible for the carnage they have done, he didn't see why the current yet unofficial Number One Hero would be watching over one of Izuku's future kids. To All Might that was a bit unusual, as he figured that Endeavor would want someone else to deal with Midoriya's future kids.

"There's… more that the Commissioner General has told me that I was unaware of until now." Nezu spoke up again with a frown on his face.

Hearing this got All Might to snap out of his thoughts about Endeavor to look at the small unknown animal Principal with a puzzled yet worried expression.

"What do you mean?" Yagi questioned, not liking the sound of this.

Nezu didn't answer immediately, but the Principal of U.A. High did pull out some papers that he received earlier in the morning from the police before placing them before All Might, confusing the former hero even more.

"Apparently Musutafu isn't the only victim of what the police believes to be the Shadow Cult behind it." Nezu told him, surprising and confusing him even more.

Seeing Nezu push the papers towards him, All Might went to albeit hesitantly grab one of the papers that reported what was going on. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the piece of paper he was currently holding.

"Kidnappings all over Japan, even happening in broad daylight?" All Might read the paper with horror, before putting it down and grabbing another report Nezu offered him before looking over that one really quick, "Pro-Heroes attacked and killed in their own work places?" Putting that one down he picked up another one to be horrified once more as he read it, "Attacks on boats and beaches in the Kagoshima prefecture?"

Nezu sighed sadly as Toshinori looked back at him with puzzlement and surprised from hearing about these other terrible news.

"That's not all." Nezu told him as the unknown animal lifted up another piece of paper and handed it to All Might, who took it to see what this one was about.

When he did, the former Symbol of Peace widened his eyes in raw horror and shock.

"The city of Noshiro…" He trailed off, reading the report as his horror grew as he went on. Over four thousand people were slaughter out of the roughly sixty thousand that lived there. Other than helicopters crashing down to anything that they collided with, there was hardly any collateral damage, though the former hero didn't know if he should feel relived about that considering the death toll he just read.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, the villain responsible for it got away completely with no clue as to where he went." Nezu informed him though it as clear that the Principal didn't wish to give him more bad news.

All Might lowered the report as his head hung down, trying to wrap his mind about all of this. That many people died? There was no way the rest of Japan was going to be oblivious to this for long, if they didn't find out already since surely the damage would have been reported on the news. But hearing all of this at once, honestly it shook him at how the Cult could do all of this.

"Dang it!" Toshinori shouted as he slammed his fists onto the desk before him, slightly startling Nezu before the Principal, "We should have been there! We could have stopped the villain responsible!"

"Toshinori," Nezu started to speak, getting Toshinori to look at the unknown animal Principal once more, "Don't blame yourself, and there was no way of us knowing about it and even if we did, the city is too far away for anyone here to get there in time to have stop the slaughter."

All Might didn't feel any better after that, getting Nezu to sigh to see that no matter what he would say, Yagi would blame himself even when it was far out of his reach. Something that his successor Izuku seems to also have as much, which got Nezu to wonder if all the One For All users were like this.

"…What are we going to do?" Yagi spoke up, getting Nezu to snap out of his thoughts to see the skinny blonde man. Nezu stood up from his seat as he walked around his desk to stand next to the still sitting former Symbol of Peace.

"I plan on calling the Commissioner General of the police again shortly to see if we can work something out involving the future kids with Endeavor, Mount Lady and Ryukyu. In the mean time, why don't you just relax for the day?" He offered, puzzling All Might.

"Relax?" He questioned.

"Yes, relax. All of this is hard for all of us, but getting down and letting our emotions cloud our judgment isn't going to do us any favors. I will call on you and the other heroes later for us to discuss this in further detail, but right now it's best that you take it easy. Go check on Izuku and his future kids and see how they are doing okay? I think that would help." Nezu exclaimed and suggested to him.

Toshinori sighed from hearing the small dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he's supposed to be words. As much as he didn't want to and want to find out more about the danger that was doing all of this damage to Japan, he knew that the Principal wasn't going to let him change his mind.

"…All right. I'll take it easy for today. I guess I should continue to help with young Midoriya's training." All Might stated as he stood up.

Making his way out of the office, he bit Nezu goodbye from his office before he left the room, deciding to head to the dorms knowing that Izuku was probably up and wanting to get some training in.

The former Number One Hero only hoped that things got better before they get worse again.

 **Alright, chapter done. Been a while since we got to see how All Might was doing, and we got a glimpse of what happened in the future again in the form of Isamu dreaming about it. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to think "Eh, it's alright" or "This is the worst thing ever since popcorn flavored soda, kill yourself!". Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Five: Simple Morning**

Sawako yawned as she exited her room, wearing her usual clothes as she made her way down the stairs toward the main living area. After her little episode last night, she had a bit of trouble falling back to sleep, so she wasn't a hundred percent up and running. But the brown haired girl didn't want anyone to find that out else it would worry them, so she simply put up her best smile and arrived in the main living area.

The future daughter of Izuku and Ochaco blinked a few times to see Yuukan already up doing one arm push ups near the couch, Tensai grumbling about his lack of sleep as he was working on who knows what with that little drone he made the other day due to Mei giving him it, Suimin was seen eating breakfast, Isamu was also up and running trying to see what Tensai was making, and to her surprise Momo was also up finishing up her own breakfast although in a much better manner compared to Suimin.

"Oh, Sawako, you're up," Yuukan's voice got her attention as she turned her head towards him who jumped into the air to switch to his other arm to continue his one arm push ups, "I figured I would have to go and get you up myself."

Tensai grumbled a bit louder from hearing his words, much to the amusement of Isamu who merely grinned from hearing that, as the crimsoned armor male was woken by up by Yuukan earlier than he wanted too. If the future son of Izuku and Mei had his way he would have at least slept until at least seven, but no, that wasn't good enough for Yuukan apparently.

"Well I'm up now, so there's no need for that." Sawako assured her masked brother, who merely took that no problem as he went back to doing his quick exercises.

Making her way towards the kitchen, Momo after putting her dishes away looked towards the approaching brown haired female with a small smile on her face. Seeing her also got Sawako to smile back at her.

"Good morning Sawako. Did you sleep well?" The Creation-Quirk user asked her with her smile still present on her face.

"Yeah, slept like a baby," Sawako told her, not willing to share about waking up in the middle of the night due to remembering what happened to her younger brother. She lost her smile however as a confused expression took hold of her however, "So what are you doing up this early in the morning? I figured that you would still be asleep."

That got Momo to blush slightly, remembering how she accidentally fell asleep alongside Izuku last night on the couch only to be woken up by Iida who woke up to go on his jog. Needless to say both she and the dark green haired teen were embarrassed about being caught like that, but luckily Iida didn't question it too much considering the whole thing with Izuku last night.

"Oh, I just happened to woke up earlier on my own. That happens occasionally." She merely told the future child of Izuku and Ochaco, feeling too embarrassed to tell her the actual truth.

Luckily Sawako was content with that answer as she merely smiled at the black haired female before nodded in understanding. Before anything else could be said or happen however Ochaco, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Mina and Shouto made their presences known as they arrived in the main living area, though the former four were more vocal about their still tiredness compared to the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user who remained quiet like usual.

"Did we have to-," Ochaco stopped for a moment to yawn really quickly before continuing on, "-get up so early?" She asked, still feeling tired and not up ands ready just yet.

"Of course we did," Mina replied back to the Zero Gravity-Quirk user, even if the Acid-Quirk user herself was still not fully energized yet due to just waking up herself, "The Festival is tomorrow so we need to practice as much as we can before then."

The pink skinned girl turned to look at Kirishima, who was smiling happily despite still not up to speed himself as he noticed the look he was getting.

"So are Hanta and Denki getting the others up?" Mina asked him, to which the Hardening-Quirk user nodded in confirmation with his smile still present on his face.

"Yep! They should all be up and out here within the next few minutes." The red head finished saying. He couldn't help but pity them though, knowing that when they try to wake up Bakugou no doubt the ash blonde teenager won't be happy being woken up not on his own accord. Though to be fair, it was kind of funny to think about it.

Seeing the five students up and now in the main living area, the others aside from Tensai as he was still in his own little world looked over to see the five awaken students.

"Hi mom! Did you sleep well?" Isamu was the first to speak up and ask, getting Mina to blush slightly as again, she wasn't used to being called that yet.

"Yeah, I slept just fine. I'm all excited and ready for another day!" Ashido exclaimed with excitement… before another yawn escaped her mouth, getting a few of the others to laugh a little from this.

"Hey, where's Izuku? I figured he would be up already." Tsuyu pointed out, not seeing the One For All-Quirk user anywhere in the main living area or in the kitchen.

"Oh he's up. He's just training somewhere outside at the moment. He should be back shortly however." Yuukan answered the Frog-Quirk user as he finished doing his push ups, now doing simple sit ups.

She was content with that answer as Shouto headed over to get something to eat as well. Not even a few moments later did a small explosion grabbed their attack as well as shouting from a certain Explosion-Quirk user as both Denki and Hanta appeared running down the stairs and into the kitchen in an attempted to hide.

"WHAT'S THE BIG F**KING IDEA WAKING ME UP SO F**KING EARLY?!" Bakugou shouted in anger, lighting his hands with explosions as he tried to spot the Tape and Electrification-Quirk users as he arrived in the main living area.

"We were told to wake everyone up!" Kaminari exclaimed from behind the counter, only to realize his mistake as the ash blonde male now knew where they were all at.

Momo only sighed as the angered childhood friend of Izuku charged at them into the kitchen as they fled for their lives once more. The others weren't too bothered by this as they figured it was a normal thing to deal with. To Isamu and Suimin they found it a bit funny to be honest.

Eventually, a little while later the rest of the class arrived from their rooms up and running and fully dressed, ready for the day. Tenya also returned shortly afterwards from his jogged as he then went to clean himself up due to his sweat. Izuku hasn't returned yet, but they figured that the dark green haired male would return from his training soon.

Seeing how they were all mostly ready for the day, Jirou figured that it was time for them all to continue on with their practice to be ready for tomorrow, as the Culture Festival was right around the corner.

"We should get started on our practice for tomorrow. There's still a lot of work we need to do." Jirou told her band mates as well as the others who all were listening in to the purple haired girl.

"Yeah, we need to work on finishing our dance moves still too!" Mina also interjected, knowing that was also important for them to finish up.

"Mina, shouldn't we wait for Midoriya to finish his training before we start?" Shouji pointed out, as the dark green haired former quirkless teenager was needed for them all to continue practice for dancing, not to mention that he was also needed to still be shown when for him and Yuga to go backstage for the second act of the show.

Mina pouted as she realized the Dupli-Arms had a point. While she wanted to get started right away, everyone was needed in order to actually continue onward.

"Hey don't worry mom," Isamu assured the pink skinned and pink haired female as he grinned, "I'm sure he'll he back shortly so you all can get started."

"Well…," Minoru started to say, getting some of the others to look at the purple and black haired Pop Off-Quirk user, "If we're going to wait for a bit to dance more…"

The short classmate of theirs jumped onto the nearby chair and grabbed the remote control before pointing at the television.

"Then let's chill for a little bit shall we?" He asked them with a smile on his face, getting ready to turn the T.V. on.

"I agree with this." Denki stated as he also got ready to jump onto a nearby piece of furniture.

However he was unable too as Jirou then grabbed the blonde haired teen by the ear before dragging him off of the chair he was in.

"You're not in the dance team, so we don't need to wait." Jirou told him.

"Oh come on, just for a little bit!" Denku tried to convince her, however not only Jirou but Momo and Fumikage were also in agreement with the purple haired Earphone Jack-Quirk user.

"It would be wise for us to start as early as we can to get as much work in." Fumikage stated to the Electrification-Quirk user.

"Could you all please hurry up so we can just get this f**king over with?" Katsuki questioned rather loudly in annoyance, wanting to go ahead and get the blasted thing started and not waste anymore time.

Kaminari only sulked in a comical manner as he nodded in agreement, much to the amusement of some others like Suimin, Isamu, Minoru, Mina, Hanta, Yuga, and Tooru. Everyone else merely sweat dropped at the sight.

"…Well anyway, turn it on Mineta." Suimin stated as he was drinking some water while at the counter in the kitchen with Yuukan and Sawako, who were also getting something to drink.

With a wide smile, the Pop Off-Quirk user did just that as he turned on the television.

When he did however, what was live on it grabbed everyone's attention before anyone could leave the room to start their own practice for the band or to help with the staging for their band performance as they saw the news network going over details.

 _"Last night in the city of Mustafu, four separate prisons were broken into in the dead of night," The newsman reported to the audience as images of one prison building appeared on screen, with police and a few Pro-Heroes on the scene to aid in what happened and investigate, "Luckily no casualties were reported with police guards only receiving minor injuries. Thankfully hardly any villains escape either and are still locked up. However, four known villains have escaped." With those words four images of four members of the Shie Hassaikai appeared, being the mug shots of Kendou Rappa, Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo and Soramitsu Tabe._

Seeing them got Tsuyu, Ochaco and Eijiro to widen in shock, with the red head more so seeing that one of the four guys in the pictures as the one he faced against alongside the hero Fat Gum. Everyone else was just as shocked, remembering seeing the event about the group of Yakuza reported during that time. Yuukan, Suimin, Sawako, Isamu and Tensai looked more puzzled than shocked, wondering who was behind setting them free.

 _"As of right now, we don't have any report as to who it was who set them free. Any cameras on the sites were destroyed. The only thing we have is the description of the culprits from the police who saw them. We'll bring more news to this later on." The newsman finished stating to the audience._

"Oh no…" Ochaco couldn't help but mutter to herself, knowing that it wasn't good that some of the thugs who worked for Overhaul being set free by who knows who. The brown haired girl couldn't help but wonder in worry if the Shadow Cult was the one behind this.

"…That's bad right?" Suimin questioned, getting most of the students to turn their heads over towards the future son of Izuku and Nemuri.

"YES THAT'S BAD!" They all shouted at him, getting the white suited male to flinch from the shout. How could the black haired seventeen year-old not find that something bad?

Yuukan, Sawako, Isamu, Tensai, and Suimin after getting over the shout figured it was best that they didn't mention about their own relations to the members of the group of Yakuza back in their own timeline to explain why they weren't as bothered as them.

 **A bit short, but what can I do? Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I have return; a new chapter for you all to see if you think it's mediocre or think it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Six: Early Morning Training**

Izuku grunted as he was using One For All Full Cowl once more, trying to work on his long range attacks that he and All Might were trying for him to go over. The former Number One Hero himself had arrived not too long ago. As Yagi watched his successor continue on trying to work on One For All, the blonde skinny man couldn't help but go over what he learned from Nezu earlier in the morning.

 _'I know I shouldn't focus on it too much, but how can I not? If the Shadow Cult is behind the chaos that Nezu informed me about, then who knows what move they'll do next. But how are they able to get away with so much damage without a trace on how to track them?'_ All Might wondered to himself in thought. He was worried for any lives that may have had a run in with the agents of the Cult, not to mention the people that were reported to be kidnapped by what the police suspect the Shadow Cult to be behind them. Looking up back towards Izuku, the former wielder of One For All couldn't help but wonder about his successor's whole situation about this, _'It must be hard for him. Not only about the fact that his kids from the future are present, but with all that's going on with the Cult he's probably worried about everything just as much as I am.'_

"All Might?" Izuku's voice got the blonde skinny man to snap out of his thoughts, as well as cough out a big of blood for a moment before he steadied himself once more before looking over at his successor who had exited his quirk.

"Yes young Midoriya?" Toshinori asked the dark green haired teenager with a smile on his face.

"Are you alright? You looked like you were dozing out for a moment." Izuku pointed, as he noticed that his teacher looked to have been lost in thought about something.

That got Yagi to widen his eyes for a moment before he raised his hands up in assurance to the young child.

"Don't worry my boy. Sorry about that, I was just thinking about something that's all." The blonde skinny man assured his successor. He didn't want to go into details about what he learned from Nezu with the boy. After all, the teenager and his class had a big day tomorrow to get too worried over about the Shadow Cult.

Actually, now that he thought about it, did Midoriya even know about the Shadow Cult? After all, the blonde skinny man didn't recall the boy being around when the discussions about the enemy popped up. Izuku was elsewhere and had fainted from something before hand after all to know.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked to make sure, as he didn't want something to be plaguing his idol and teacher if he could do something about it.

"Yes young Midoriya, I am fine. There's nothing you need to worry about," Toshinori told the dark green haired teen once again. However his smile went away as a concern look appeared on the blonde skinny man's face, "Actually, I feel like I should be asking if you're alright."

"Huh?" That got Izuku to be puzzled. Why would All Might ask him if he was alright? As if he was somehow reading his mind, the former Number One Hero went on to speak once more.

"My boy, you and your class are holding people who are your kids from the future. Are things alright with you all about that?" All Might asked his successor. The former wielder of One For All wanted to know if things were still stabled with all of that. It wouldn't be well if there were problems going on between the class and the future siblings.

The question caught Izuku by surprised if the small widening of his eyes were any indication. However it faded away a moment later as a small smile of assurance appeared on the dark green haired male's face.

"Don't worry, everything is fine between us. I will admit we have a little… roadblock… last night, but everything's fine now." Izuku informed his teacher and idol in hopes of easing his worries about that.

However the dark green haired teenager's words about something happening last night got Toshinori to grow worried, despite the ninth wielder of One For All's assurance.

"What do you mean my boy? What happened?" He asked the hero in training with concern in his voice.

Izuku froze for a moment, unsure if he should tell the blonde skinny man about how everyone now knows of the fact that he was originally quirkless or not. But then again it wouldn't be right to keep something like that from All Might since it was important.

"W… Well…" Izuku tried to answer All Might about what happened, however he was struggling to put it in words in a way so the blonde man wouldn't freak out over it too much.

"Well... what?" All Might couldn't help but ask, a bit puzzled yet slightly worried over his successor and student's struggle to speak all of a sudden. Taking in a deep breath, Izuku prepared to tell him what happened at least the basic of it.

"The others found out that I was originally quirkless." Izuku admitted to him at a somewhat fast pace.

Despite how fast he spoke those words, it was enough for All Might to hear it if the sudden shout of shock and cough of blood was any indication. The rest of the students found that out?!

Seeing his reaction got Izuku to worry further as he frantically started to wave his arms around as he tried to explain it better for his idol and teacher.

"Don't worry! They don't know about you or One For All! They only know that I was originally quirkless before someone gave a quirk to me!" Izuku managed to say despite his frantic manner at the moment.

Hearing Izuku's words seemed to be enough to calm down Toshinori as he wiped away the blood that was on his mouth with his arm. Though, it was still surprised and somewhat frightening for the former Number One Hero to learn that the rest of Izuku's classmates were aware that the quirk he had was not originally his own.

"…They don't know about One For All?" All Might asked his student to make sure that the rest of his classmates were unaware of what Izuku's quirk was.

"Yes sir, they don't know about it at all," Izuku once more assured the former Symbol of Peace. Izuku ceased his frantic movements of his arms as a frown then appeared on his face, something which didn't go unnoticed by the former Number One Hero, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to find out."

"Hey," Toshinori spoke up again as he placed a hand on the dark green haired male's shoulder, getting Midoriya to look up at the blonde skinny male who had a small smile on his face once more, "It's alright my boy. I know you didn't mean for them to find out, but it's alright. It was out of your control, but its okay. Were they at least understanding?" The blonde man asked his successor, hoping that his friends didn't judge him for his reasoning to hide that fact about him.

A small genuine smile appeared on Izuku's face, as well as a small blush as he remembered how Ochaco and Nejire kissed him, even if Nejire wasn't there when the reveal of his quirkless nature.

"Yeah, they were." Izuku managed to answer All Might, his pure smile still on his face. He couldn't ask for better friends, nor would he trade them for anything in the world.

Seeing this got the blonde skinny man to smile himself, glad to see that everything was still alright with Izuku and his class and future kids. He let go of his student's shoulder before he looked down at his watch to see the time. Figuring that it was alright to take a break for the time being, he looked back down at his successor with his smile still on his face.

"How about we take a break for now?" All Might suggested to Izuku, confusing the dark green haired male.

"Are you sure? I mean I still have much I need to work with if I am-." Izuku was cut off before he could mumble to himself by Yagi.

"It's alright. It won't do well if you don't relax and take breaks. Besides, I want to see how your future kids are doing myself." All Might admitted, surprising Izuku that the blonde skinny man wanted to see the future children of his.

"Oh, okay All Might, whatever you say." Izuku told him with a smile, which prompted All Might to smile back in return.

'ELSEWHERE'

A loud crash grabbed the attention of one Danjuro Tobita also known as Gentle, and one Manami Aiba also known as La Brava as their heads quickly turned towards their kitchen, which surprised and worried the two internet villains wannabes as they bolted over to the entrance to the kitchen.

"What was that commotion?!" Gentle questioned out loud that was meant for himself as both him and his partner in crime arrived onto the scene in their kitchen.

When the two did arrive however, needless to say both the Elasticity-Quirk user and Love-Quirk user were not expecting what laid before them.

"What the…?" La Brava muttered as both her and Gentle had their eyes widened before them.

In the center of their kitchen a black portal was open as a group of unusual people were now on the ground, having fallen over due to the excitement of both a certain blonde and dark green haired male and female who were excitedly looking around the area, oblivious to the audience they have with them.

"We're here!" Chana exclaimed happily as the League of Villains managed to recover from being shoved into the portal once more by the two happy twins. Only Himiko didn't seem to be bothered by their antics as she was one of the first to quickly get back on their feet.

"And where exactly is "here"?" Dabi couldn't help but ask, not recognizing the place at all. If anything it looked pretty small for them all if the Cremation-Quirk user was seeing the place around them. Why would the two crazy twins bring them here?

The League would get their answer when they finally noticed the frozen and shocked presences of both Gentle and La Brava a few feet away from them at the kitchen entrance. Seeing the two unknown beings got the villains to go on high alert, while the other two internet villains only continued to stare in shock.

"The League of Villains?!" Gentle shouted in shock, as La Brava was just as surprised as he was. What the heck was this vile group doing here? And how did they get in their home?!

Tomura looked over towards the two before them all with caution in his eyes. However before him or the others villains could try anything…

"GRAND UNCLE GENTLE!" Both Chino and Chana shouted with joy as if they were just reunited with someone they lost years ago.

Gentle wouldn't be prepare when the future twins of Izuku and Himiko without warning charged over and tackled him into the ground, somewhat launching him a bit from the others as the two kept on hugging the older man with giant smiles on their faces.

Tomura and the others blinked in confusion before they all went to speak.

"What?" Tomura questioned.

"What?" Also questioned Spinner.

"Huh?" Dabi wondered aloud.

"Cool." Twice merely stated, contradicting his shock with acceptance.

"What?" Mr. Compress questioned as well.

"WHAT?!" La Brava shouted in shock, as Gentle was too much in surprise to respond as did everyone else, that and the fact that the twins were still happily hugging him with not as usually crazed smiles on their faces.

Himiko didn't say anything either as she only was curious as to who the Gentle guy her future kid tackled and were hugging was and what kind of relation do they have.

'ELSEWHERE ONCE MORE'

A body fell onto the ground with a thud, the life having left the white haired man as did the red head woman nearby who was on the ground lifeless as well. Both of them have nasty claw marks that tore through their chest and stomachs, basically to the point as if something or someone gutted them like fish, and this wasn't entirely untrue as the culprit chuckled a little from the sight before him, showing his finger blades dripping with fresh blood.

"And there we have it, another family rid of." The masked knife gloved assassin of the Shadow Cult muttered to himself with a twisted grin on his face.

Looking around the living area where he emerged and made quick slaughtered of the home's residence no problem, he noticed all kinds of unusual gadgets littering all over the place, showing the now dead family's love for gadget and tech in general. Walking over to the nearby cabinet, his eyes wandered over towards a picture that was on one of the layers of it. Moving over towards it, the masked blonde killer grabbed a hold of the picture to show both of the now dead parents as well as a young version of a certain pink haired inventor Zoom-Quirk user happily smiling in the picture.

"Aw… look how cute and innocent this is," The masked assassin grinned wickedly before he crushed the picture, having the glass covering it shatter onto the ground as having the slightly crumble picture now lying on the ground surrounding by broken glass and stained with blood from the man holding it, "Seeing such joyful things makes me want to slice it all up."

The man still had his wicked grin still plastered on his face as he started to walk away from the cabinet and towards the dark shadow filled nearby hallway. So far, the families of Uraraka, Ashido, Hado, Kendou, and now Hatsume were now ridden of with the outside world still oblivious to the slaughter for the time being. But the man knew that it was only a matter of time before the bodies were discovered. He give it sometime today for his kills to be found by someone. Now the family of Yaoyorozu was next on his list. And then once that's all over with, Inko herself will be the final target for him to kill.

He can't wait to see how the boy and his father react to her death when it comes.

 **Okay, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello everyone, it's a me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, hoped you all had a wonderful Merry Christmas, and hope you all have a Happy New Year too. I'm glad that many of you will be no doubt counting down to midnight tonight for the New Year to hit as well, since you all will unknowingly count down to something else as well… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME TOMORROW! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 ***Ahem* Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Seven: One More Day Until the Festival**

"All Might!" Most of Class 1-A exclaimed with smiles as they saw the former Number One Hero walk into the dorms along with Izuku. Bakugou merely grunted from his spot in the kitchen to acknowledge them as he was finishing up his meal. The future siblings looked from what they were doing at the moment to see their father and Grand Uncle returning from their training no doubt.

The blonde skinny male managed to smile for the class as Izuku could only grin from seeing his friends reacting happily to the blonde man's presence.

"Hello class, it's good to see that you're all doing well I assume?" All Might managed to ask them, his smile still on his face.

"Of course we are. Everything is in order." Iida told the former Symbol of Peace with his usual hand gestures. Seeing this got a small chuckle from the former hero, before he turned his attention over to the rest of the class.

"I see, well that's good to hear." He told them all, glad to see that everything as of right now was alright.

However Tsuyu couldn't help but wonder about something as the Frog-Quirk user started to speak up, getting everyone else's attention as well as All Might's.

"Wait All Might, why were you with Midoriya?" The green haired female questioned, finding it a bit odd that the former Symbol of Peace was with their friends. Luckily, All Might knew what to say in case anyone was suspicious as to why he was with the dark green haired teenager.

"Oh, I was just on my way here to the dorms to check on you all when I ran into young Midoriya here who was on his way back from training. So I figured that I would just walk back with him." Yagi told the students, figuring that would be enough to way off any doubts.

Luckily it was enough as the students of the class accepted that, aside from Bakugou who knew the truth about their relation with one another, the future kids, and unknown to everyone else other than Yuukan and Tensai, Momo as well as the black haired female frowned a bit, figuring that what he said wasn't the case. However she kept it to herself as everyone gave the former hero some space as he walked around the main living area.

Turning his head over to the future siblings, Toshinori gave yet another smile as he saw the future siblings of his successor.

"And how have you all been doing? I hope things as going well for you all?" Yagi asked Suimin, Isamu, Sawako, Yuukan and Tensai, wanting to know how they were doing as well, since it was one of the reasons he came to the dorms other than Nezu telling him to take it easy for the day.

"We're all great grand uncle." Sawako told the blonde skinny man with a large smile on her face, as she was feeling better from earlier since she was still getting over her dream about her younger brother.

Hearing her call him grand uncle got Toshinori to cough up a bit of blood once more in surprised and a bit of embarrassment, not figuring that he would be called that. Luckily he quickly recovered as he cleared his throat to ease himself from that. The future siblings couldn't help but smile a little in amusement to see him react that way.

"I see, well that's good to hear," All Might responded, getting over his slight embarrassment from being called a grand uncle by them, before he looked back at his successor and the rest of his class, "So… what do you all have planned for the day?"

Hearing him ask that got most of the class to smile widely from that, as Mina was the next one to speak up to answer their teacher.

"We'll going to wrap up our practice for the Culture Festival tomorrow. It's going to be a blast!" The pink haired and skinned Acid-Quirk user exclaimed happily from saying those words.

"Yeah!" Denki and Minoru also exclaimed happily, as they were also excited for tomorrow. They could see all the ladies fawning over them from how great they would do already. Some of the others like Jirou and Tsuyu to sweat drop from seeing the two pervert's faces when they thought about that.

Happy to see that the class was all ready and excited for tomorrow, All Might turned his attention towards the future sibling once more, as Yuukan went back to doing one armed push ups once more while his brothers and sister noticed the former hero looking their way once more.

"Nezu told me that you five were planning to do a performance yourself after the class, is that still true?" Yagi couldn't help but asked the future siblings of his successor, as he remembered the unknown animal Principal informing him that they were planning to do something like that.

Hearing his words however got some of the class to widen their eyes in surprised, Izuku included while Jirou, Tokoyami and Kaminari remembered Isamu telling them that they were planning on doing something like that, and Iida, Ashido, Uraraka and Bakugou knew from being there when Isamu first suggested to it to the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal the Principal was supposed to be.

"Wait, what?" Tooru questioned, as the Invisibility-Quirk user was unaware of this piece of information until now.

"Oh yeah, Isamu told us that they were planning on doing something like that yesterday didn't they?" Kamimari reminded the others who knew.

"That is true, I have somewhat forgotten about it to be honest." Fumikage admitted, as the whole thing that happened last night with Izuku got him to forget about that for a bit.

"Wait hold up, you guys are performing too?" Izuku questioned his future kids, who all grinned at him, though Yuukan's and Tensai's grins couldn't be seen due to their helmet and mask.

"Yes we are, though it was a bit out of nowhere for us." Suimin admitted as he looked over to Isamu, who noticed the look he was getting from his fellow suit wearing brother.

"What? I figured it would something fun for us to do." The future son of Izuku and Mina replied back to the rest of his siblings and to the others, _'That and it would get father's voice and work to be heard for everyone else to hear.'_

"That's cool. What kind of song do you have in mind for that?" Satou questioned, wondering if it was going to be one of Izuku's songs that the dark green haired teenager apparently makes or if it was going to be one known to them all.

Isamu raised his finger up about to answer that… before a puzzled expression appeared on his face.

"…Huh, now that I think about it that would be important to know wouldn't it?" The pink skinned and dark green haired sixteen year-old stated aloud with a blank expression on his face.

That got his siblings and most of Class 1-A aside from Bakugou to fall down anime style from hearing that, as the ash blonde teen only face palmed from hearing this.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD IT PLANNED OUT ALREADY!" Tensai shouted at his brother. The crimson armored future son of Izuku and Mei was under the impression that the Acid and One For All-Quirk user already had something in mind and planned that he would inform them eventually.

"Uh… yeah I guess I didn't think that far did I?" Isamu admitted with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head with his right hand, letting out a small yet nervous laugh.

Yuukan only joined Katsuki and face palmed from hearing the pink skinned black suit wearing male's words. Meanwhile All Might only had a sweat drop from hearing and seeing the whole thing. It didn't look like these future kids would be boring to be around a bit at least.

Before the conversation could continue onward however, a knock on the door to the dorms grabbed everyone's attention as their heads turn towards the dorm entrance.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Sero questioned, not knowing who could be showing up this early in the morning.

"I'll get it." Iida informed everyone else, as the Engine-Quirk user made his way over towards the front door to their dorm building.

The moment he started to open it, a blue blur dash right by him, getting him spin around as he shouted out in shock from the sudden action. And before anyone knew it, the quick blur slammed directly into a startled Izuku as the visitor made themselves known.

"Good morning Izuku!" The one and only Nejire exclaimed happily as he hugged him still and rubbing her cheek against his, getting Izuku to blush like a tomato from that as well as from the shock of the baby blue haired female of the Big Three showing up suddenly.

"Nejire?!" Izuku managed to stutter out from her showing up and hugging him and rubbing her cheek against his, which didn't do anything well for the teenager's nervousness and embarrassment that this was happening.

The rest of the class as well as All Might were also surprised to see the Wave Motion-Quirk user showing up, though Yagi was a bit puzzled as to why the blue haired girl seemed so close to the dark green haired boy all of a sudden, not recalling her ever being like that with him.

"Hado? What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Momo couldn't help but ask with puzzlement, as the female of the Big Three stopped rubbing her cheek against Izuku's, which he would admit that he was slightly disappointed which got him to blush harder from thinking that, as Nejire turned to look over to the black haired Creation-Quirk user with an innocent smile on her face.

"I wanted to see Izuku here and see how you all were doing," Nejire admitted, before her eyes settled themselves upon the presence of All Might, as she widened her eyes with surprised before smiling widely once more as she wave over to him without detaching herself from Izuku, "Hello All Might!"

"Uh… hi," All Might managed to reply to the happy go lucky female, still a bit puzzled by the affection she was showing to his successor, "What brings you here so early in the morning? I was informed that you were working to prepare for the Miss Con coming up."

Nejire smiled happily at the former Symbol of Peace as she still didn't let go of the still blushing Izuku as she continued to hug him without a care in the world.

"I am! I can't tell you how excited I am for it too! I hope all of my effort I've been putting into it would be enough for it." Nejire admitted, though her smile was still on her face.

"Uh… I'm sure you will do great in it Nejire." Izuku, despite his stuttering and nervousness from being hugged by the beautiful girl, managed to say with a bit more confidence at the end, wanting to be supportive of her.

That got Nejire to smile even wider as she turned to look at her new lover before kissing him on the lips, getting Izuku to blush greatly once more, got Bakugou to want to vomit from the sight, got Ochaco, Mina and Momo to smile a bit from seeing him getting a bit of live, and everyone else didn't care or were caught off guard by the sudden action Nejire did.

Oh, and All Might also cough up blood from seeing the sight in shock as Nejire pulled away from the dark green haired blushing teenager.

"Thanks honey." Nejire told him, recalling that's what couples did when they were together, calling one another adorable nicknames, or at least that's how she thinks it works. Izuku once more blushed even more if that was possible from hearing that and got Bakugou to want to break something in disgust from the sight.

 _'Honey?!'_ Toshinori thought in shock as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Were those two dating?! Since when did that happened?! And did that mean Nejire was one of the mothers of one of his successor's future kids or did something happen to change the timeline?!

…This whole time travel thing with the future kids and any affect it could or could not have was confusing to the former Number One Hero if he was to be honest.

Seeing Nejire and Izuku act like that got Ochaco to blush a little, unable to help but want to be able to do stuff like that with Izuku as well since they were also together. Mina and Momo couldn't help but wonder if they would do stuff like that if they got with Izuku, which got the two females to blush but luckily no one else noticed.

Denki and Minoru were only nodding their heads in approval from the sight, which got Jirou to use her quirk on them in annoyance as the future siblings sweat drop from seeing some of the others reacting to this.

"Hey," Nejire started to speak up once more, getting Izuku and everyone's attention as the blue haired teenager looked back to her boyfriend once more, "Would you like to come with me to see me practice for the Miss Con?" She asked innocently, figuring that it would be a nice way for them to spend some time together, though she wouldn't mind if everyone else wanted to come as well.

"Huh?" Izuku questioned in surprised, as he got more used to Nejire holding onto him like this the longer she didn't let go, "Oh, yeah I can come if you want me too." He agreed, figuring there was no harm in that.

"Great! Come on, I'm sure Tamaki and the others are wondering where I am by now." Nejire told the dark green haired teen.

And before Izuku could say anything, the blue haired hero in training proceeded to drag the One For All-Quirk user out of the building, getting everyone else to be surprised by this.

"Hey wait up!" Ochaco exclaimed, wanting to go with Izuku as the brown haired girl followed suit.

"Don't forget me!" Mina surprisingly also ran after the other three.

"Uh… I guess I should follow in case anything happened between them." Momo stated to everyone else before she too followed after the other girls and male.

All Might, the future kids, and the rest of the class merely stood in their spots to blinked for a few moments to process what just happened, before Isamu shrugged as he too followed his parents as did his siblings to make sure their dad doesn't get a heart attack in some way being surrounded by their mothers.

"…I should keep an eye on them to be safe." All Might informed the rest of his successor's class, who all nodded in agreement.

"I shall go with you to help." Iida offered, to which the blonde skinny man had no problem with.

 **There we go, chapter done. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know. And again, hope everyone had a wonderful Merry Christmas and hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	68. Chapter 68

***Over 1200 follows***

 **…You know I shouldn't keep being surprised every time this story hits a milestones, but I'm going to be anyway.**

 **…How?**

 **…Why?**

 **Well, surprise and confusion aside, thank you all so much for enjoying this story… somehow, and hope you all stay around to see this story to the very end.**

 **That or you just want to watch this story crash and burn, that works too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Eight: A Chat during Practice**

It was clear to the rest of Class 1-B that something was bothering their big sis, Itsuka.

Ever since yesterday when she returned from following Nejire to find out more about the guy who is apparently Midnight's child that they never heard about until now, she's been a bit out of it. She seemed lost in her thoughts a lot recently and she's hadn't practice so much for the Miss Con coming up. At first the class figured that was mainly because she didn't like being forced to do it which is why she wasn't bothering to keep up with only a couple days remaining, but seeing how she kept thinking to herself about who knows what and not really talking to them as much as she normally did, they were beginning to worry that something was amiss.

Right now, the class was in their dorms still as they were getting ready to head to the gym to wrap up their practice for their play for tomorrow. And right now, they saw Kendou at the counter laying her head on her arms, lost in thought about who knows what after she finished eating.

"What do you think is bothering her?" Setsuna asked the others as they were hurdled around one another, keeping an eye on their big sis from afar.

"Beats me, at first I figured she was just getting fed up about being in the whole Miss Con thing, but…" Hiryu trailed off, as the black haired male didn't know what else to say at the moment.

"But what could be troubling her?" Neito wondered, as even he didn't like how the orange haired teenager was acting like this. The blonde teen however can't figure out what could be plaguing the Big Fist-Quirk user.

"Who knows, but we need to figure out something. I don't like seeing her like this." Yosetsu told them. He hated that something was bothering their classmate yet they couldn't do anything about it.

As Class 1-B tried to figure out a way to find out what may be plaguing their classmate for the past day and night, Pony spotted Kendou getting up from her seat, stretching her arms out for a moment, before the orange haired female started to head towards the door of the dorms.

"Kendou? Where're you going?" The Horn-Cannon spoke out in confusion, alerting the rest of the class as they saw their class representative about to leave the dorm building.

Hearing her being called got Itsuka to freeze up for a moment, before she put a smile on her face as she turned back around to see her confused yet worried classmates.

"I'm just going to walk around the school for a moment. I'll be back later to see you guys finish up for tomorrow." Kendou told them, hoping that they would be alright with that.

"Would you like one of us to go with you?" Manga suggested, hoping that she would say yes so they can keep an eye on her, and hopefully find out what may be troubling her for the past night and day.

Itsuka couldn't help but smile at their concern, she was glad that she had good friends. However, she wanted to be on her own for a little bit.

"Nah, I will be fine." Kendou told them, her smile still on her face.

"Are you sure?" Neito couldn't help but ask, getting the Big Fist-Quirk user to turn towards her classmate, her smile not leaving her face or weakened in the slightest as she went on to answer him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be back as quick as I can." She assured him and everyone else.

With that, the orange haired woman left the dorm building, leaving her class in their on their own. While they didn't like it, they figured they might as well respect their class representative's wishes as they went on to get ready to head to the gym to finish up for tomorrow.

Itsuka didn't like to keep her class in the dark about what she learned, as she continued to make her way to the main school building. But it wasn't like she could casually tell them about what she heard. For all she knew they might think she lost her mind. Heck she was still unsure if what she heard about the future and Midoriya's future kids was still real or not. However, she had a lot to go over and debate, and decided she wasn't going to remain further in the dark about this.

The orange haired female was going to get answers, no matter what.

'WITH IZUKU AND THE OTHERS'

"So what is the point of this again?" Yuukan questioned, as he and the others were watching Nejire work on her performance for the Miss Con.

It was a short while since the group had arrived to the spot where Nejire practices for the upcoming Miss Con in the Culture Festival. While Tamaki was a bit surprised to see Nejire bringing a small crowd with her, with All Might also being here surprising him, they went to practice as long as the others didn't interfere, knowing how important this was to the blue haired female.

"It just something fun to do during the Culture Festival. I don't think there's some huge meaning to it." Ochaco answered the masked male, as she noticed how Izuku was blushing a bit from seeing Nejire practice like that.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Tensai started to say as Isamu and Sawako were discussing something about what they were going to for their own performance after Class 1-A does their own since the pink skinned male didn't think that far for what kind of song they were going to do, "But doesn't that seem to be a waste of time though?"

"Of course not!" Iida joined in on the conversation as he moved his arms around in his usual fashion, "It's something that's been part of the Culture Festival for a long while now. It has history to it and is enjoyed by many people. So no, I disagree with the idea that it's a waste of time when everyone enjoys it."

The others who were paying attention to the black bluish haired male merely sweat dropped from hearing how fast he spoke while saying those words.

"He does have a point though," Amajiki joined in, as Yuyu was taking over to help with Nejire at the moment for him to have a break, "It one thing that many people enjoy, even if there are… a lot of people during it." He managed to get out as he had to resist the urge to go in front of a wall from the mere thought of there being so many in a crowd.

"If you say so." Tensai merely replied back to the indigo haired male of the Big Three.

"By the way, how has Mirio been doing?" Ochaco asked the timid teen since it's been a bit since any of them seen him, as he looked over to the brown haired girl to answer her.

"He's doing fine. Nejire and I are planning to meet up with him for lunch later actually." The Manifest-Quirk user informed the others.

"Oh, you are?" Izuku questioned with surprised, his attention turned from his new blue haired girlfriend towards the others and his brown haired girlfriend for the time being.

"Yeah we are!" Nejire spoke happily right behind Izuku, causing him and everyone else to jump from the sudden appearance of the blue haired female who they thought was still practicing literally a moment ago.

"Don't do that! That scared the crap out of me!" Suimin shouted, not liking how she just spoke up without warning right near them.

Nejire merely smiled happily, not really bothered by the white suited male's words as she went on to speak regardless.

"We're planning to have lunch and were going to hang out at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to for a bit afterwards." Nejire told the others with a smile on her face still.

"Oh that sounds fun." Mina stated with her own smile, to which Nejire looked at the pink haired and pink skinned girl happily as she nodded in agreement.

All Might stayed silent as he watched the students interact with one another, glad to see that everyone was getting along just fine. Maybe Nezu was right, taking a break from all the work here at the school and worrying about the Cult and all of that was a good idea. He would need to thank the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he was supposed to be Principal later on.

"Hey Yakan!" Nejire suddenly turned towards the masked male, who sweat dropped from hearing his name being called wrong.

"Uh, it's Yuukan." He corrected it to the Wave Motion-Quirk user, who nodded to that really quickly before she spoke once more.

"How come you wear that mask all the time? Is the attire you're wearing your hero costume or something?" She asked innocently and curiously.

Hearing this got the other's attention as well as those who weren't paying attention in the first place like Isamu and Sawako.

"Actually, now that I think about it, we have never seen you without that mask and hood off once." Momo pointed out to her future son, not to mention the headphones he wears over them as well for some reason.

"Yeah, why is that?" Mina couldn't help but ask the masked seventeen-year old, wondering why he never revealed his face towards them. Did he have some kind of horrific scar underneath it or something?

Yuukan didn't see the big deal of it so he decided to answer them.

"Well, for two reasons. One, to keep my identity hidden and all of that." Yuukan started to explain to them, interesting them as they hear his reasoning.

"And the second reason?" All Might found himself asking him, getting the masked Energy Manipulation-Quirk user to look at the blonde skinny man not too far from him.

"…Because it looks cool." Yuukan admitted, and if one could see his face they would see him grinning happily.

That got the others aside from his siblings to sweat drop from hearing that second reasoning for keeping the mask on and hood up.

"…Okay, not as this wasn't neat to watch or anything, but I think I'm going to go look at the Support Department again." Tensai stated as he started to leave the Equipment room to find where his mom was at.

No one bothered to stop him, as All Might and the others didn't see a reason why he couldn't visit the department. While the Class 1-A students and the other future siblings figured that he just wanted to see his mom again.

"Oh that sounds fun. Let's go check them out too!" Nejire exclaimed, wanting to see how all of the students there were doing and what they were working on for the Culture Festival.

"Uh, but Nejire we haven't practice that long though." Amajiki pointed out, as he turned to look at Yuyu and the other third year students in the room to help them with Nejire preparing for tomorrow.

"We need to go check out some new clothes for her to try out for tomorrow, so we can take a small break at the moment." Yuyu assured the indigo haired male.

"Great! Let's go honey!" Nejire told Izuku, who didn't even have time to react as the happy and curious blue haired female wrapped her arm around his own before quickly following right after the crimson armored future son of Izuku and Mei while Izuku blushed from being closed to her once more.

Everyone else blinked a couple of times before All Might cleared his throat.

"…It's amazing how full of energy she always seem to be." The blonde skinny man stated, though he figured that was one of Nejire's traits that people liked about her.

"Yeah, she is," Tamaki replied back to the former Symbol of Peace as he looked out of the opened door leading to the hallway, "We should follow suit."

"Good idea!" Tenya exclaimed before he rushed out of the room to follow Izuku, Nejire and Tensai towards the Department of Support.

Yagi merely sighed as he followed the Engine-Quirk user after the others, as Momo also followed suit as did Ochaco, Sawako, Isamu and Yuukan. Before Mina, Tamaki and Suimin went after them Ashido looked towards the Manifest-Quirk user with a puzzled expression, which didn't go unnoticed by the sky and nervous male.

"You don't seem surprised hearing Nejire calling Izuku honey." Mina pointed out, seeing how he didn't react to that in anyway whatsoever.

"She told me about them this morning rather quickly before she bolted out the door. Honestly I'm fine with it as long as he keeps her happy." Tamaki told the Acid-Quirk user, knowing that Nejire would be fine with a guy like Izuku.

 _'I wonder how he'd react when he learns she would be sharing him in the future.'_ Mina couldn't help but thought, wondering if he would be okay with her being one female out of others with the dark green haired boy.

Putting that aside Mina followed after the others, as Tamaki turned to look at Suimin who was about to go after the others as well before noticing the look one of the Big Three of U.A. was giving him.

"…What?" Suimin asked, wondering what was on the other guy's mind.

"If I heard correctly, you're apparently Midnight's kids correct?" Tamaki asked the white suited teenager, who had a nervous grin on his face from hearing that.

"Uh… yeah I am." Suimin admitted to him.

"What's with the suit you're wearing? You don't need to dress like that to be in the school you know." Tamaki informed him as both of them started to walk out of the door to go after everyone else.

"Oh I know that, it's something that I like wearing. I got the habit from my grandfather." Suimin merely told him with a smile on his face.

The indigo haired male nodded in understanding as they went down the hallway where the others went.

 **There we go, another chapter done. What did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to swim through the Bermuda triangle? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hi, hello, it's a me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate with a burning passion of a thousand suns. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixty Nine: Mei Joins the Party/Harem**

"Oh, so your mom works as a chef?" Izuku asked back to Nejire to make sure that he heard the blue haired female right, who by the way was still holding onto the dark green haired teen's arm though Izuku managed to get used to it even though his face was still a bit red.

It didn't help that during them heading towards the Department of Support that Ochaco caught up to them and was also holding onto Izuku's other arms which amplified his blush and embarrassment by ten times. However the brown haired and blue haired girls only thought he looked adorable as he react like that. Tamaki was puzzled by why Ochaco was also being so closed to the dark green haired teen when he's with Nejire, but he didn't put to much thought into it as he remained quiet.

At the moment the group were still heading over towards where the Department of Support with Tensai ahead of the others but not by much. He along with everyone else merely stayed silent or chatted with one another during this time. And before they knew it the conversation got them to be talking about their families and what they did. All Might wasn't part of it though, but he was listening as he followed everyone else, happy to see that they were all getting along well.

"Yep!" Nejire replied back to her boyfriend and the others with a smile still ever so present on her face, "She's one of the best chefs in the whole restaurant! Even Mirio and Tamaki think so as well!"

The timid indigo haired member of the Big Three nodded in agreement, knowing that Nejire's mom was a pretty good chef and cook. Sure that's not to say their own mothers couldn't cook well or anything, but Nejire's mother was just that good.

"Where does she work at? I would like to go to this restaurant she's at." Ochaco responded, wanting to know if the place Nejire's mom works at a place the brown haired girl has been to before or not.

As the conversation went on with Nejire explaining those who were listening to where her mom works at and all of that, the future Midoriya siblings merely smiled as they saw how their parents and the others were doing well so far. It was a nice change of pace of this simple yet light hearted conversation and not about anything so seriously.

After Nejire was done talking a bit about her mom, she looked back at Izuku once more with her smile still present as she went to ask him something.

"What about your mom? What does she do?" The Wave Motion-Quirk user questioned, wanting to know more about her new boyfriend's family. Izuku smiled brightly from hearing this as he went on to speak to answer her.

"Oh, she doesn't work; she stays at home and takes care of things there." Izuku told Nejire, Ochaco and the others who were listening, a fond smile graced his face as he thought of his mother. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing since it's been a bit since he was able to visit or call her.

"So your dad then works right?" Mina jumped into the conversation with a smile of her own, figuring that if Izuku's mom didn't work then his dad did.

"Yeah, Deku has told me and Tenya that he works overseas." Ochaco told the pink haired and pink skinned girl with her smile present, as Izuku nodded in confirmation with his smile still on his face also.

"Cool, so what does he do?" Nejire asked Izuku once more, curious about what his dad does since they now know that his mom basically just stays at home.

Izuku opened his mouth to answer… before a look of confusion and a small hint of realization appeared on his face as he stopped moving. This got Nejire and Ochaco to cease moving as well, and the others also stopped moving when they saw Izuku taking a stop.

"Izuku?" Ochaco questioned with a bit of worry, wondering what got him to stop moving all of a sudden.

"I… I don't know actually." Izuku realized and admitted.

This got the future siblings to tense up a little from hearing this realization that their father just realized. However this didn't go unnoticed by All Might, which puzzled him from seeing the future children of Midoriya react like that. Why did that seem to bother them?

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?" Momo questioned, finding that a bit unusual for Izuku to not know what his dad does overseas.

"I just don't know," Izuku replied as he looked to be deep in though all of a sudden, "Now that I think about it, mom only ever told me that he worked overseas, but she never actually told me what he exactly does for his job."

"Well have you ever tried to call him and ask?" Iida suggested, figuring that Izuku's dad kept in touch with him and his mom since he seems to be working all the time.

"Not really… he probably wouldn't answer anyway." Izuku muttered that last part meant for himself, however since Nejire and Ochaco were close to the dark green haired teenager, they were able to hear him as they both got more concern and puzzled.

"What do you mean he wouldn't answer anyway?" The Zero Gravity-Quirk user asked her lover with worry.

Izuku froze for a moment when he saw that the two girls next to him holding his arms hold him, as a small frown appeared on his face as he figured he might as well come clean with this. In his eyes it wasn't as bad as the fact that most of the others around him knew his quirkless life, so this wasn't a big deal to make out of.

"Well… look, I was really young when he went overseas, so I honestly don't really have much memories of him being around. But he would always call us everyday and even send letters. But then one day… they just stopped with no explanation. We know nothing bad happened since the money still kept on coming in so he's still fine and working, but for some reason he just… stopped communicating with us. We tried to get into contact with him but we never could get an answer. That was years ago…" Izuku explained to the others, a bit sadden from going over that.

The students and Yagi were surprised yet couldn't help but feel sympathy for the dark green haired teen. So his dad was basically out of the picture completely other than the money he made and sent back to them to afford the bills and such. Nejire, Ochaco, Momo and Mina couldn't help but feel more sorrowful and a bit angry from learning of this. Why would Izuku's dad just cut communication off like that without some kind of explanation? From the way Izuku said this, he was basically only raised by a single parent while his dad was who knows where refusing to stay connected to his family.

Toshinori however couldn't help but looked over to the future siblings around them and see how more tense and nervous they were getting from the conversation about Izuku's dad. While Yuukan's mask and Tensai's armor made it hard to see this in them, Isamu, Suimin and Sawako were much more noticeable. This confused yet also made Yagi wary. Why would the future kids react to this like that? Was there something they were hiding about young Midoriya's father?

Before the conversation could continue about this subject, Isamu took this chance to drop it as he looked ahead of them only to see the door to the Department of Support right there.

"Oh hey look guys we're here let's go on shall we great!" Isamu spoke in a very loud and fast motion which made it hard for the others to fully understand him.

With that the pink skinned dark green haired black suited future son of Izuku and Mina bolted over through the opened door, as did Tensai following right behind him with Sawako, Yuukan and Suimin trailing behind them.

Blinking in puzzlement by the haste of the future siblings, Izuku was the first to snap out of his confused stance by Isamu's shouting and quick movement before he put the memories of his dad back in his mind for the time being. No more of that negative thinking right now, time to just enjoy themselves and see how the Department of Support and Mei were doing.

"Yeah, let's go." Izuku told the others with a smile on his face once more.

Nejire, Ochaco, Momo and Mina had frowns for a moment before they too smiled, figuring that if Izuku was wanting to put that behind him for now then they won't talk abut it anymore for the time being. With that they along with Tenya and Tamaki, who also gained smiles from seeing the heavy subject being moved on from, also followed.

Yagi stayed in spot for a moment, as he couldn't help but wonder why exactly the future kids of Midoriya seemed so nervous from the topic that they would change it in a hurry. All Might didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something wasn't right here about Izuku's overseas father and the future kids were trying to hide it.

Shaking his head, the skinny blonde man merely put that aside for the time being as he followed into the door where the Department of Support was located.

Already by the time he entered the area he already saw Tensai already aiding a very dirt covered Mei on her new "baby" otherwise known to her by child number 202 for the Culture Festival tomorrow, as the others were merely watching the scene with sweat drops and amusement on their faces. Other students in the department weren't paying attention to the new arrivals or the crimson armored male who was back with helping Mei out once more, as they were all more focus on their own projects for the time being to care about the pink haired Zoom-Quirk user and Tensai.

"…Well that didn't take long I see." Yagi stated as he approached the others watching the future son of Izuku and Mei and of course Mei herself as they had completely cut themselves out from the rest of the world.

"Yeah, we only managed to get a greeting in before Tensai got interested with what Mei is working on. It looks like they will be focus on this for the time being." Izuku pointed out, though he was happy that Tensai was enjoying himself with Mei, even if it was embarrassing since he learns that eventually Mei will get with him and have a kid with him which got his face to go red a little bit from that though.

It didn't take too long though before Nejire got interested in the other things that the other students in the Department were working on, so she and the others went around the place to look around, leaving Tensai and Mei on their own for the moment as they continued to work on Mei's invention.

"It looks like it's basically done." Tensai pointed out with a large smile on his face, though his helmet made it impossible for anyone to see this.

"Yep! Just want to go over it to make sure I didn't miss anything so nothing goes wrong with tomorrow!" Mei told her future son with a happy smile on her face. Turning over towards her crimson armored future son she went on to speak once more, "By the way, if you get a chance tell Izuku that his new item will be done early in the morning before the Festival starts!"

"Sure, I can tell dad that." Tensai responded to her as she and him went back to go over Mei's "baby" as she refers to all of her inventions as.

However Mei couldn't stop herself from her eyesight moving away from her invention for a moment when she saw where Izuku was at with the other students and All Might were at checking out the other inventions by her fellow Support students around her. Her eyes not leaving the sight of the dark green haired teenager, she started to speak up once again.

"Hey Tensai." Mei started to say, getting the crimson armored teen's attention as he looked back over at his mother.

"Yeah mom?" He questioned, wondering what the pink haired female who will one day give birth to him wanted.

"Has Izuku gotten with any girls yet? From learning about the whole thing about me sharing him I'm wondering if any other girl has made a move on him yet." Mei asked him, as she was curious since she wondered if anyone has made a move since learning the revelation that she and other girls end up with the One For All-Quirk user.

"Oh, yeah both mother Nejire and mother Ochaco have actually." Tensai answered her, a bit surprised that she would ask a question like that out of the blue. She didn't look embarrassed or anything, it was just pure curiosity from what he could see.

Mei hummed from the answer as he had a hand to her chin like she was thinking about something. She could see the blue haired girl and brown haired girl being closer to the dark green haired male compared to Mina and Momo. The pink haired inventor couldn't help but wonder if those two were also meant to end up with Izuku and have his kids also.

"…How did they get together? Did one of the two confess or did he?" Mei asked the armored future son of hers and Izuku's while she remained in a thinking position. Her questions puzzled Tensai since he figured she wouldn't be focusing on that during this time and more on her invention. Nevertheless he went on to give his mom an answer.

"Well, to put it frankly both mother Nejire and mother Ochaco were the ones. Pretty straight forward about it too, more so with mother Nejire than with mother Ochaco though." Tensai explained to Mei, knowing that the situation was more serious when Ochaco made her and Izuku official.

Mei still was in a thinking position as she processed this new knowledge, more so on how they went ahead and made it official rather straight forward. A wide smile appearing on her face, the pink haired girl stood up, puzzling Tensai.

"Mom?" Tensai questioned, wondering what she was doing as she looked back at him for a moment with her usual smile on her face.

"I'll be right back." Mei told him really quickly before looking back at where Izuku and the others were at as she quickly made her way over to where they were located.

Izuku, the other students, All Might and the future kids were still looking around the department to check out the other Support students and the inventions they were making for the Culture Festival tomorrow with interest until Mei's voice grabbed their attention once more.

"Izuku!" Hearing his name being called, Izuku turned around to see Mei right up close to his face like how she usually does which got him to blush red from how close she was to him and from how close their faces were at while the others looked at the pink hair girl, wondering what she wanted.

"Mei, is there something you ne-?" Izuku started to ask.

However he was cut off before the pink haired inventor put both of her hands onto the dark green haired teen's face which surprised him from the sudden action…

…Before Mei pulled Izuku in for their lips to crash right into one another.

The reactions of those varied. Toshinori coughed up blood in shock from the sudden action, Nejire looked interested, Ochaco along with Mina and Momo were shocked with wide comical eyes, the future kids looked surprised as well from the bold action including Tensai who was watching this from his spot, and Tenya and Tamaki jaws dropped from their mouths while their hair covered their eyes to show their shock.

Meanwhile Izuku was bright red as his eyes were widened completely from the sudden action. He was not expecting this at all! It was like what Nejire did when they were made official! Although, just like when Nejire and Ochaco kissed him, this did feel rather nice, though he would never say that out loud less he would sound like a stuttering idiot.

Mei then pulled away from the greatly blushing and embarrassed Izuku, Mei turned back around to where Tensia was at with a big smile on her face.

"Like that?" Mei questioned, wondering if that was how Nejire and Ochaco officially got with Izuku.

Tensai didn't answer as he honestly wasn't expecting his mother to make a move already. To be frank the quirkless inventor thought that Mei would wait a bit longer before making a move to make her and his dad official with one another.

As if she was reading his mind in some way, Mei looked a bit puzzled for a moment as she smiled widely once more.

"What? Since I know that I end up with him why wait any longer to get together?" Mei responded, figuring that kissing Izuku was something couples like her and him and the other girls with him would do. Looking back at him, she spoke to him once more with a smile still, "You don't mind me making us official already like that right?"

Izuku remained a blushing mess as steam came from his head from being kissed by Mei, though he was still able to nod in agreement to her words as he didn't mind it at all albeit in a nervous manner, though to Mei and to the other girls he looked absolutely adorable as he did that.

Seeing the shocked look on Tamaki's expression, Nejire figured she should let him know something else as she looked back at the indigo haired Manifest-Quirk user.

"Oh yeah, I'm sharing him with other girls." Nejire let him know, since she figured he thought it was only her.

He didn't respond, though the Wave Motion-Quirk user didn't really expect him too considering the look on his face, which Nejire thought was pretty funny to tell the truth.

 **Here we go! Another chapter done and Mei is officially with Izuku as well. I imagine she would be pretty straight forward when it comes to romance like Nejire was when she made her and Izuku official and not the type to get embarrassed or nervous easily.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello everyone, it's me again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or hate. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Sorry if I haven't been keeping up with updates on this story as much. My older brother who was in the Marines got out and is living with us for a couple of months, so I have less time to update for the time being. Nevertheless, I shall continue to try to work on my stories including this one, so don't worry.**

 **Anyway, let's get right into it shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy: Let's Attend the Festival**

"Hmm…" Yuki hummed to herself in thought as she was lying on the couch, lost in thoughts about something.

This got the attention of Fuyumi, who was finishing up making the two something to eat for lunch, since her and Izuku's future daughter told her mother that she was getting hungry. Seeing the mostly white haired woman lost in thought about who knows what, Fuyumi couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about as she set the plates of food on the table in the dining room. Endeavor was out at the moment trying to help with any villains popping up in the city as well as trying to find any clues as to where the Shadow Cult could be. Fuyumi wondered if Ryuko and Yuu were also doing the same with their own future kids with Izuku, since they were also working on finding the Cult also.

"Is there something wrong Yuki?" Fuyumi asked the Ice Mists and Hell Flame-Quirk user, wondering is something troubling was on her mind.

"Huh?" Yuki questioned as she heard her mother calling out to her, sitting up from the couch to look at Fuyumi better from her spot, "Oh, nothings wrong. I was just thinking about something that's all."

"Oh," Fuyumi replied back, a bit relief that it wasn't anything serious plaguing her future child's mind, before she motioned her hands towards the food she has made for the both of them, "Well uh… lunch is ready by the way."

"SWEET FOOD!" Yuki jumped off the couch with joy before rushing over towards the table as she sat down at it, ready to eat as her eyes were glued to the food before her with a hungered expression her face.

Fuyumi couldn't help but sweat dropped from seeing the sight of her and Izuku's future daughter. She was like a small child from how she was currently looking at the moment. Yuki looked up from her gaze from the food at her mom to see if it was alright to go ahead and eat, with Fuyumi nodding in confirmation. That was all Yuki needed before he dug right in, getting Fuyumi to giggle slightly from the sight.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said when you were hungry." Fuyumi responded back to Yuki with a smile on her face as the woman also sat down and went on to eat as well, albeit in a much calmer and better mannered compared to her future daughter.

Yuki merely nodded as her mouth was full of food at the moment to respond as she went on to continue eating what Fuyumi made for her.

It stayed silence for a moment as Fuyumi looked over at her future daughter once more as Yuki continued to devour the meal before her like no tomorrow. But after another moment the mostly white haired woman went on to speak, getting Yuki's attention.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Fuyumi asked Yuki, who swallowed down the food that was in her mouth in order to answer her mother.

"Just wondering how my brothers and sisters are doing at the moment. While I know Nylocke and Sumire are with mother Ryuko and mother Yuu, and how Isamu, Suimin, Sawako, Tensai and Yuukan are all with dad at U.A., I still can't help but worry about them sometimes you know?" Yuki admitted to her mother, who nodded in understanding considering the situation that was happening with them and the Shadow Cult as Yuki went on once more, "Not to mention I have no idea where Chino or Chana could be, same for Kenichi and Nariko, so I can't help but wonder where they are and if they are alright."

"Kenichi and Nariko?" Fuyumi questioned, haven't heard those names before unlike the other future siblings and future kids that she and other women end up having with Izuku.

"Oh, I haven't mentioned them yet haven't I? Yeah, they are also out there, though who knows where they are," Yuki answered Fuyumi; before the mostly white haired woman frowned as Fuyumi grew concern from seeing this. However she couldn't say anything as Yuki went on, "Honestly, I kind of thought that they would have at least gone to where U.A. was or something, yet there are no signs of them anywhere at all."

Fuyumi couldn't help but frown herself from seeing the somewhat worried tone Yuki had when saying her words. Though Fuyumi understood obviously, since she would be worried about her own siblings if she was in a similar situation of being separated from them and having no idea where they could be.

"Hey," Fuyumi spoke up, getting Yuki to look up at her mother once more with slight puzzlement, wondering what her mother wanted to say to her, "It will be alright. I'm sure wherever they are they are safe. If they're like the rest of you I bet they are standing strong where they may be."

It seemed to cheer Yuki up somewhat if the small smile she had on her face was any indication.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks mom, you always seem to know what to say." Yuki told her with her small smile on her face still.

Fuyumi blushed as she waved her hands at her while feeling embarrassed from the compliment.

"I don't know about that…" Fuyumi trailed off, having no idea on what else to say about this. Yuki merely let out a small laugh, which Fuyumi after a moment later smiled before joining in, unable to help herself from joining in.

The laughter died down as they two merely had smiles on their faces once more, before not even a moment later did Yuki went on to speak once again, grabbing Fuyumi's attention.

"Hey mom." Yuki started to say to her.

"Yes Yuki?" Fuyumi asked, wondering what else was on her and Izuku's future daughter's mind now.

"Yesterday, when we ran into Suimin, he mentioned something about how U.A. was apparently planning to do a Culture Festival or something. What is that exactly?" Yuki asked her, recalling how while she, Nylocke and Sumire ran into Suimin before him and mother Nemuri left how he talked about this Culture Festival thing that was apparently going to happen tomorrow if she remembered what Suimin told them correctly.

"Oh, that?" Fuyumi questioned back to make sure, as Yuki nodded in confirmation, "It's something that they're planning on having as an event to do all sorts of activities. It's basically something for them to have fun with." She explained to him, recalling on what Shouto told her about it though the phone in the past. Honestly she thought it was going to be something different considering it was U.A. High after all, but nope they still do Culture Festivals like most other schools and universities.

Yuki hummed in thought about this, as she couldn't remember what Suimin and the others along with dad, her other mothers and the rest were planning to do for this Festival. However it did sound fun though, as she wondered if her dad and her other mothers were going to have any big parts in whatever they may be doing.

"Do you think it's possible for us to go there when it happens?" Yuki asked, wanting to see her siblings and dad and other mothers there to see what they may be doing.

Hearing her request got Fuyumi to be surprise. Yuki wanted to go and attend the Culture Festival U.A. was having?

"You want to go there?" Fuyumi asked, still surprised by the sudden idea and request her and Izuku's future daughter just shared with her.

"Yeah! I think it would be fun! Not only would I get to see dad again, but you can meet him officially too!" Yuki shared her reasoning with the older woman that will one day give birth to her with a large and excited smile.

Hearing her last idea got Fuyumi to blush greatly from her suggesting that. Sure while she has gotten somewhat used to the fact that she ends up in a harem for Midoriya and the fact that she ends up having kids with him along with other women, she didn't know if she was ready to meet the dark green haired male teenanger just yet due to knowing all of that. It would be really awkward! What if she embarrassed herself?

"Uh… I don't know… it's not like I can decide that for us. We would need to get into contact with the school and see if they would even allow us." Fuyumi reminded the Ice Mists and Hell Flame-Quirk user, since last she recalled it wasn't a public event for people to just come on in.

"We can call Uncle Shouto or one of my siblings there to see if they can get whoever the principal of the school is to let us attend. Come on, pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Yuki suggested before asking once more, trying her best to look innocent as possible with wide innocent eyes as she stretched her last word out in a child-like innocent manner.

Fuyumi couldn't help but sweat a little in nervousness yet from how her future daughter did managed to look too innocent in this moment for her to decline. Besides, as much as it would probably be embarrassing, Fuyumi did understand that she would have to actually meet Izuku sooner or later, so might as well try to get that to happen as quick as possible. With her mind made up, the older woman sighed before she looked back at Yuki with a small smile on her face.

"Alright, I will try to see if we attend it." Fuyumi told her.

Fuyumi couldn't stop herself from smiling even wider when seeing Yuki jumped into the air with joy and excitement.

'ELSEWHERE IN MUSTAFU'

A car pulled up in front of a small middle class house in a nice neighborhood in the city, before the engines shut off as two people exited from the vehicle. One was a young man while the other looked to be an older woman with the young man being puzzled as his companion started to make her way over towards the front door of the house with a serious expression.

"Come on, I'm sure Ms. Hado had something she needed to do from coming in today and yesterday to work." The man stated to the older woman ahead of him, who remained unconvinced.

"If that were the case then she would have at least send a message or a call, or something. It's not like her to just not come in to work without some kind of warning or explanation." The older woman replied back to her assistant.

"Maybe some emergency happened that she didn't have the time to inform us about?" The man questioned, trying to see reasons as to why Ms. Hado didn't come to the restaurant to work when it was one of her workdays as the two arrived at the front door.

"Still, it will ease me to make sure." The woman replied back to him; before she went on to knock on the door of the place.

No answer, so once more she tried it again. Again still no answer, puzzling the older female and her male assistant with confusion. Ringing the doorbell, still no one came to enter the door. She didn't know why, but the older woman had an uneasy feeling about this, as if something horrible have had happened.

"Maybe they're not home?" The man guessed, wondering if that was the case here.

"No, both she and Mr. Hado's vehicles are here, so they have to be here." The older woman stated. While she was the boss over Ms. Hado at the restaurant, they were both also good friends, so her or her husband not answering the door, or calls or anything from the past day to current time, the woman knew something was wrong.

Getting a spare key out of her purse she had on her, something that Ms. Hado gave her if she ever wanted to come on over anytime she wanted to or if anything popped up for her to come here such as now, she unlocked the door before it opened. With that she entered as her assistant followed in after her in a hasty manner, not wanting to be left outside.

However, when they entered the building, their eyes widen in shock and horror as their bodies went frozen.

Blood, so much dried blood, was covering the hallway and floor they were both in, showing that it wasn't recently that this was here. Pictures that once hanged on the walls were on the floor shattered into pieces, as a piece of furniture that was also present was in pieces as if a body was thrown on it. Both the older woman and the male assistant were horrified from seeing the sight.

"What the f**k…?" The man muttered in fear, as all of his suggestions of why Ms. Hado didn't come in to work or informed them went out of the window as the dark reality started to set in.

Without much thinking, the older woman rushed further into the house, her mind in frenzy as she hoped that if Mr. and Ms. Hado were here then they were alright.

However as she turned the corner to arrive in the main living area her hopes were shattered as her assiatant followed right behind her before he too froze as his eyes widen in horror even more if that was possible.

Not far from two of them laid the body of Mr. Hado, or at least what was left of him intact. His head was decapitated as it was lying not too far from the remains of his body, with his stomach having been opened up as his rotting intestines lay out around him. Not far from the remains of the man Ms. Hado was what was left of Ms. Hado, whose stomach was pierce by broken furniture of what looked to once have been a table as her body hanged lifeless from it, not to mention how her throat looked like it was slit opened as dried blood was all over, with a frozen look of horror and heartbreak was on her lifeless face.

This was all that was needed for both the older woman and the man to scream in pure horror and despair.

 **Well… that happened. It looks like one of victims of the Shadow Cult's mask wearing assassin was finally founded, and it's Nejire's family. Hmm…**

 **…So anyway what did you all think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either like or despise with all of your-.**

 ***Notices that the story now has over 1300 follows***

 **…Okay when and how?**

 **I know I feel like I shouldn't be too surprise since compared to most stories out there this isn't a lot, but to me that a lot! But man, thank you all so much for enjoying this story… somehow. I'll try to continue making it not garbage so it's at least decent for you all to continue checking it out when you're bored.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy One: Slip Up**

"Where could they be?" Itsuka wondered to herself as she made her way through the hallway she was currently in, passing by other students as they went on with whatever they were heading towards, most likely to finish up preparations for tomorrow. But that wasn't on the orange haired girl's mind at the moment.

The Big Fist-Quirk user knew that Class 1-A were in the main school building since there's a good chance that the future kids of Midoriya would want to check the place around better despite being present for a couple of days, but she didn't think it would be this hard. She didn't check out the cafeteria out yet, so she was heading there now to see if they were there getting lunch or something.

As she made her way towards her destination while passing by more of her fellow students, the female couldn't help but thought exactly how she was going to present her confusion and awareness about the fact that Izuku had children from the future that were here in the school and the fact that some vile Cult from the future was also here in the present time creating chaos and killing innocent people. She couldn't exactly go "Hey Midoriya I overheard that these others guys are your kids and there's some evil cult slaughtering people, what's up with that?" cause that would be retarded.

 _'Why keep it a secret in the first place?'_ Kendou thought to herself as she wondered why exactly the teachers and Class 1-A are trying to keep this under wraps. Sure she could understand wanting the fact that this Shadow Cult enemy is out there to keep hidden from most people otherwise people would freak out that those responsible for the attack on the city two nights ago were still out and about. But why hide the fact about Midoriya's future kids being here? Sure people would be shocked, but that didn't seem harmful compared to the knowledge that the Shadow Cult exists. Maybe they were afraid that it would change the timeline or something? The representative of Class 1-B didn't know, she was no expert when it came to theorizing about how time travel and all of that works.

She snapped out of her thoughts for the time being as she looked back up to see that she was arriving at the entrance to Lunch Rush Cafeteria. Hoping that those she was searching for were here, she walked into the large area.

The cafeteria currently didn't have many students present, since it was still pretty early for most people to eat lunch at the moment. Though there were still a good handful of students present already eating lunch at their respective tables and seats, while a few students were not even eating and were merely finishing up putting up stuff in preparation for the Culture Festival tomorrow. But other than that the place was pretty empty for the most part.

"Come on… please be here…" The orange haired female muttered to herself as her eyes scanned the large room as she walked in, hoping to spot Class 1-A and Midoriya's future kids or at least a few of them.

Luckily her hope was well placed as her eyes landed onto none other than a table a bit further away from her current spot, where those she seeks were currently located. From her spot she could spot the future kids of Izuku along with Izuku himself, Tenya, Ochaco, Mina, and Momo.

Taking a deep breathe since she knew that the conversation with them may prove to be difficult, she started to make her way over towards where the group was at.

Meanwhile as all of that was happening, Izuku, Momo, Mina, Ochaco, Tenya, Isamu, Sawako, Tensai, Suimin and Yuukan had just arrived a few minutes ago as many of them got hungry. Nejire and Tamaki took off earlier to get ready to meet up with Mirio for lunch since it was near that time already, but not before Nejire gave Izuku a quick goodbye kiss which turn his face red from the act of affection. All Might also wanted to meet up and check up with Nezu for something, so the skinny blonde man was also not present with them at the moment. And Mei remained back at the Support Department, wanting to finish working on her "babies" to make sure everything was in place for tomorrow.

Speaking of Mei, the recent confirmation of her relationship with Izuku was still fresh in most of their minds as Izuku still had his face red from what had transpired between them. That and the quick kiss from Nejire before she took off, but mostly about Mei making it official with him still.

"I don't think I will get used to this for a while." Iida admitted as he sat across from where Izuku was, with Tensai and Yuukan sitting by him while Sawako and Suimin were sitting near them on their side also.

"Used to what?" Tensai questioned, not understanding what the Engine-Quirk user was referring too. Looking towards the crimson armored future son of Izuku and Mei, the bluish black haired Class President went on to clarify what he was talking about.

"That," Iida motioned over towards Izuku who had Ochaco and Momo on both of his sides, with Mina and Isamu also sitting next to the two girls. None of them noticed Iida's words however they seem to be lost in their own conversation at the moment, most likely about what happened with Mei earlier, "I'm just not used to the fact that Izuku is ending up with a harem frankly. While I can see that he will be responsible about it and not show the girls off as if they were objects, it's something that not normal after all."

"That's understandable, no one will blame you for thinking that way," Yuukan assured Iida, who turned his head to look at the masked male who went on with his words, "Our parents' relationship isn't exactly traditional. But everyone could tell that our mothers' love for our father and his love for them is pure and true, so those we know aren't really bothered by it."

That made the Class President feel a bit better, since he was honestly though the way he thought about it was disrespectful towards his friends. But hearing Yuukan say those words helped with that a bit. However another question popped into his mind as he looked over at the four future kids that were sitting on the same side as him at the table.

"May I ask another question?" Iida requested, wanting to see if it was alright before asking it.

"What's up?" Suimin replied to him, wondering what else their uncle would want to say to them.

"How exactly did I and others react to their relationship in the future?" Tenya questioned them. Did the future him also reacted and felt the same way about it like he did originally before getting used to it? Did everyone react to it in a positive manner… or a negative manner? After all, while not illegal harems were still looked down upon here in Japan and most nations around the world.

That got Suimin, Sawako, Yuukan and Tensai to look at one another, wondering how they should answer that in a way that it would make sense. They weren't exactly the best when it came to explaining about relationships or people's reactions to them after all.

"Well…" Sawako started to speak, figuring that she would be the one to tell Iida while being as simple as possible without going off the mark of her words.

However she would be cut off when the voice of a certain orange haired Big Fist-Quirk user was heard, grabbing the attention of everyone at the table as they looked to see Itsuka standing a bit from their table.

"Hey there guys." Kendou greeted them with a smile, trying to figure out a way on how to bring the subject she wanted up without looking like an idiot.

"Oh, hello Ituska," Momo greeted her friend of Class 1-B with a smile on her face, "What brings you to our table?"

"Did you come to eat with us? You can have my seat if you want it." Mina offered, since she was aware that Momo and Itsuka considered themselves friends so it would make sense that they would want to sit next to each other.

"Oh no, I'm good. But thank you for the offer," Kendou replied back to the pink haired and pink skinned girl, as her eyes trailed over towards Isamu who was sitting next to Ochaco. Seeing her look his way for a moment he waved at her a little bit before he went back to eating. As Kendou now knew the truth she now understood why Isamu looked like Mina when she first ran into him the other day. Pushing that thought to her side for the time being, the orange haired girl looked over at Momo before speaking up once more, "Hey Momo, is it okay if I talk to you in private? I need to talk to you about something."

This puzzled Yaoyorozu, wondering what Kendou may want to tell her that involved just them. Despite her slight confusion she smiled while sitting up from her seat.

"Of course I can," She told the orange haired girl, getting the Class 1-B Representative to be relieved that she accepted, seeing that it would be easier to talk to Momo about this than talking to all of them at once. The black haired girl looked at the others with her smile still on her face, "I'll be right back okay?"

"We'll wait for you." Yuukan assured her, getting her to nod from hearing the masked male's words.

With that, Momo looked over at Kendou who motioned her to follow her away from the table and somewhere more private to which the rich female did.

Seeing the two girls walking out of sight made the others wonder what Kendou may want to talk to Momo about. Izuku wasn't too worried though since whatever the orange haired female wanted it was probably nothing to major.

"Huh," Isamu started to speak nonchalantly as he took another sip from his drink, not thinking straight when he said his next words, "I wonder what mother Itsuka wants with her?"

Immediately when those words slipped out of his mouth his brothers and sister widened their eyes in horror from him saying that without warning, Mina, Ochaco and Iida also widened their eyes in shock, and then Izuku widened his eyes in complete shock as his face went completely red once more.

"W…What?" Izuku managed to ask, wanting to make sure that he heard Isamu right.

Isamu had a poker face as he realized the little slip up he made, before he raised his finger as he went to speak.

"…I was not supposed to reveal that yet was I?" He casually asked with a poker face still present as his expression.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Tensai and Yuukan shouted at their black suited pink skinned dark green haired. Heck he wasn't supposed to reveal it at all for crying out loud!

 _'I'm just gonna stay out of this like a smart person.'_ Suimin thought to himself as he proceeded to go back to eating his meal, completely not getting involved with getting onto Isamu about revealing the fact that Itsuka was one of their mothers and Izuku's future lovers.

"Wait, so Kendou ends up with Deku too?" Ochaco questioned with shock, not expecting the Big Fist-Quirk user to be one of the girls that the dark green haired teenager will also end up getting together with and having kids with one day. Well at least she now knew who else will get with him, but still didn't dull the surprise she felt at the moment. Sawako merely sheepishly grinned towards her mother, seeing how that was out of the bag, reconfirming what Ochaco asked about.

Mina was surprise to also hear this. So Kendou will end up with Izuku also? Who else is then going to end up with him that she is unaware of at the moment? Looking over towards Izuku, the One For All-Quirk user was shocked and red in the face from learning of this also.

"Kendou… I end up with her too…?" Izuku muttered as he processed this new information as he leaned back in his seat, "I think… I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down." Yuukan pointed out.

"I think I need to lie down." Izuku stated instead.

"Okay now that makes sense." The masked future son of Izuku and Momo agreed with his father now.

 **There we go, a new chapter done. Sorry if this one was a bit short, I will try to make the next chapter longer if possible.**

 **But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to sink New Jersey to the bottom of the sea? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Hello everyone, I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Two: Her Revelation and Her Sorrow**

Itsuka led Momo away from where the others were before the two heroines in training arrived in a spot behind one of the staircases to ensure no one would be able to see them. Due to the current nearly empty state of the cafeteria however, Kendou wasn't too worried about anyone just casually coming over to where they were and listen in or confront them, so the Big Fist-Quirk figured that this spot would work as long as they don't get loud.

Meanwhile Momo was puzzled as to what Itsuka may want to talk to her about, but nevertheless still had her smile on her face as the black haired girl figured she would speak up now since the two were away from anyone and any potential of eavesdropping on them.

"Itsuka, may I ask what you may want to talk about?" Momo questioned with her smile still on her face, not thinking that whatever the orange female wanted was anything too serious or crazy.

Itsuka, glancing around one more time to make sure no one else was around or close to hear them, merely took a small deep breathe before looking over towards the smiling Yaoyorozu before starting to get her thoughts out for her to hear.

"Momo… I know." Itsuka merely stated with a serious expression on her face.

This though confused the black haired Creation-Quirk user, having no idea what the orange haired Representative of Class 1-B was referring too.

"Uh… may I ask you to clarify what you mean?" Momo questioned with a tilt of her head in puzzlement, which if any guy could see would comment on how it made her look adorable slightly more.

Her expression not changing, Itsuka merely raised her right hand up before pointing her thumb in the direction where the two just came from and where the others few members of Class 1-A and the future siblings were at.

"I know who they are Momo. I know that those other guys are Midoriya's kids from the future." Itsuka admitted to the female in front of her.

That alone was enough to get Momo to widen her eyes in pure shock and slight horror while her body went stiff, something that didn't go unnoticed by Itsuka with her expression remaining the same, not bothered by the surprise the Class Vice President of Class 1-A was feeling. The orange haired female would probably reacted in a similar way too if she was in the other girl's place.

Momo on the other hand was inwardly freaking out, not understanding how Itsuka was able to figure that out. The black haired girl swore that everyone did their best to ensure that no one else had figure out who the future siblings were, so how the heck did Kendou find out?!

"H… How did you…?" Momo stuttered out, still not over the fact that the news about the future children of Izuku, herself and other girls were found out by another, another who happened to be Itsuka.

Still retaining the serious expression on her face, Itsuka took a step forward and leaned in slightly towards the black haired Creation-Quirk user before she went on to answer the shocked girl's question.

"You have the guy in the white suit to thank. When he blurted out calling Midnight his mother the other day, everyone present as you are fully aware freaked out over it. Nejire wanted to meet the supposed son of Midnight, so she and myself headed to where we guessed they would be at, the Principal's office." Itsuka informed Momo, getting her eyes to widen even more from the mention of the blue haired girl of the Big Three.

 _'So it was from that how Nejire found out?'_ Momo thought to herself, recalling what Nejire told them about how she learned about the truth involving the future kids of Izuku. But Itsuka was with her when it happened? That was how the orange haired female before her found out?

She was snapped out of her thoughts about that as Itsuka continued onward, not stopping as she looked at Yaoyorozu dead in the eye with her serious expression still present.

"And from that's when I overheard it. I know about them Momo, about how each of them apparently have different mothers who share Izuku, and about the Shadow Cult. I know about them all." Itsuka told her with her tone having no signs of joking around.

However, Momo's next reaction slightly puzzled the Big Fist-Quirk user but not enough to drop her expression as the black haired female in front of her looked confused.

"The… Shadow what? What are you talking about?" The Vice President of Class 1-A asked in complete confusion albeit still rattled from how Itsuka learned about the future kid's true identity and where they came from.

"Don't play dumb with me Momo!" Itsuka found herself raising her voice slightly, getting Momo to flinch slightly from her increase in tone, "Like I said, I overheard a lot about them and this enemy that's out there, so don't try to act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"But… I don't know what you mean about this Cult. This is the first time I'm heard about this." Momo was able to respond albeit with cautious with her hands raised up, seeing how she unknowingly ticked the Class 1-B Representative off in some way.

Her words though got Itsuka to get puzzled, her expression chancing into one of slight confusion when she saw the black haired girl's reaction while the orange haired female leaned back a bit away from Yaoyorozu as her own confusion grew. Seeing the look and reaction from Momo, it was easily clear to Itsuka that her friend of Class 1-A truly had no idea what she meant.

 _'How does she not know? She knows about all of it doesn't she?'_ Itsuka questioned as she thought everyone in Class 1-A was aware about the Cult before her own eyes widened with shock and slight distraught, _'Do not all of them know everything then? Not all of them know about the Cult?'_

Those thoughts alone got Itsuka to panic inwardly as the realization that she had mentioned and spewed out something that most likely was being kept from everyone else hit her like a train to the gut. Taking a small step back the orange haired female was feeling distraught about how she talked about something that not even Momo was aware of.

"Itsuka, are you alright?" Momo, despite her shock about Itsuka learning about the truth about Midoriya's children from the future, looked at the girl before her in worry seeing how Itsuka was acting. She heard the rich female's words as she looked back up towards her while her own hands slowly reached up towards her own face as Kendou realized the error she made during this.

"I… I thought you knew everything… I thought you knew about the Cult as well…" Itsuka slowly spoke while she was still slightly in panic mode from putting out the existence about the Shadow Cult that apparently not everyone was informed of but only if she was guessing right a selective few.

"Itsuka, calm down," Momo spoke up with her own face warning into one of worry while grabbing one of Kendou's wrists, getting the Big Fist-Quirk user to snap out of her frenzy thoughts as she looked back towards the Creation-Quirk user, "What are you referring too? Who is this Cult you're mentioning?"

Trying to ease herself over her f**ked up of believing that everyone of Class 1-A was aware about the Shadow Cult threat, Itsuka figured she might as well explain what she heard yesterday when she and Nejire found out about the whole situation.

"When Nejire and I arrived...," Itsuka started to say, still trying to ease herself as she went on after taking in another deep breath, "We overheard their conversation through the door. Isamu, I believe his name was, mentioned about how he was there during the attack on Musutafu two nights ago, that the damage and loss of life was caused by this Shadow Cult. The things he mentioned… were frightening. This enemy if I have to guess is the reason that Midoriya's kids are here in the first place. They've… they've done horrible things… and the future…" Itsuka trailed off, remembering the few examples of what events that took placed in the future that the future son of Izuku and Mina mentioned to the students and teachers that were in the room that day, getting her to shake slightly from recalling those words he spoke.

Momo meanwhile was further shocked and horrified from this new information. She was completely unaware about this Cult's existence until now. But if this enemy was talked about, then the only ones who know about them other than the teachers would be Iida, Ashido, Bakugou and Uraraka since they remained with the future kids when they went to Principal Nezu's office. But why wasn't she or the others informed about this? And what else was Itsuka referring too about the future?

"What about the future?" Yaoyorozu questioned in a soft tone, seeing how Itsuka was struggling a bit due to her hearing the horrific things that had befalling some of her friends in the future by the hands of vile freaks.

"It's bad Momo… the future… from what I could remember hearing… it's not in very good shape. Something had happened where everything went horribly wrong, something that I have no idea what it could be. The things that we and Midoriya's own kids had to do in order to protect themselves… in order to survive… it's heartbreaking…" Itsuka didn't say anything else as she recalled how Isamu and the other future kids admitting to them and everyone else back in the future having to resort to killing in order to protect those they care about and to survive.

The two remained silent for a bit as the orange haired girl managed to ease herself a few minutes later, having slight problems when remembering the horrible things that have happened to her friends like Ibara and Yosetsu. While Momo on the other hand processed this new information that was kept from her and most of the others about the Shadow Cult and the state the future was apparently in.

"I'm sorry…," Itsuka spoke up again as her eyes darted everywhere but Momo who looked puzzled from her apology, "I thought you were aware of all of this… if I have known otherwise…"

"Itsuka, it's alright," Momo assured her, getting Itsuka to turn her gaze over towards the understanding look on the black haired girl's face, "It's okay… I… can understand why you wouldn't mention this enemy if you knew that I didn't, but I thank you for informing me. But… maybe its best that we keep our awareness to this threat from the others for now alright?"

Itsuka only nodded as the two female remained silent once more, coming to an understanding that they shouldn't inform the others about knowing the Cult's existence unless needed, knowing that it may cause problems if they inform the others about that. Pushing the thoughts of that aside however, Momo looked back at Itsuka with a small smile on her face once more.

"Hey, let's head back to the others are at. I'm sure we can let them know about your awareness to knowing about Izuku's kids." The Creation-Quirk user suggested to Itsuka, surprising her slightly from Momo's suggestion.

"Are you sure that's wise? What if-?" Itsuka started to say in worry before Momo cut her off.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they will understand. Besides I bet you will get along with them wonderfully." Yaoyorozu assured her, getting Itsuka to think about it for a moment before she smiled.

"Yeah… that sounds… nice." Itsuka replied back with her smile still remaining on her face.

Needing no more words spoken, the two females then started to head back over towards where the others were at. As long as they don't tell the others about them knowing about the Shadow Cult, they know that everything will be alright.

'LATER, AT KIYASHI WARD SHOPPING MALL'

"Whoa, really?!" Mirio exclaimed with surprise from what the blonde teenager just heard Nejire just told him about, who was sitting across from him and Tamaki at their table.

The Big Three, the top students of U.A. when it comes to strength and potential, were all gathered together once more with Nejire and Tamaki having met up with Mirio for lunch in the shopping mall. Currently they were finishing eating up at the restaurant they were all at sitting at a table outside while being close to a street as cars drove on by without a care in the world. However that wasn't important right now as Mirio was more focus on what Nejire just told him of.

"Yep! I'm dating Izuku now along with other girls." Nejire casually told her friend once again with an innocent smile on her face, as Mirio was still surprised to hear of this new development with the blue haired female.

"I still don't see how that is even possible." Tamaki pointed out, not seeing how Nejire would be alright with all of this. In fact, the indigo haired male thought that the Wave Motion-Quirk user seemed happy about sharing the dark green haired male for some reason.

"Wow… to think I miss that kind of development," Mirio admitted, while still happy for his female friend regardless of how surprising it was. Looking at her once more the blonde young man couldn't help but ask something else though, "Are you sure you're okay with that though? Sharing him?"

"Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Nejire replied back with her smile still intact, not seeing what the issue was.

"Just making sure, as long as you're happy with it then it's alright with me." Mirio told her with his own smile. He was happy to hear about this, as he knew he could trust Izuku to keep Nejire and these other girls happy. Sure, hearing a relationship like that was unusual, but he wouldn't judge, they were his friends after all.

"So Mirio," Tamaki started to speak, getting Mirio to look at the Manifest-Quirk user with his ever present smile still intact, "How's Eri been doing?"

"She's been well. While she's struggling to show it she's pretty excited about tomorrow," Mirio informed the two of them as the current Quirkless male went on, "I think she's more excited about Izuku and his class's performance more than anything else about the Festival, but that's okay. I'm confident that this will be an event that she will cherish for a long time!"

Hearing that got all three to grow their smiles even wider, glad to hear that the white haired girl was looking forward for tomorrow's Culture Festival. Mirio hoped that this will be enough to make her smile for the first time and hopefully help move on from the torment she suffered by Overhaul's hands. Sure it won't erase everything that she had to suffer through, but hopefully this will be a start.

"Speaking about U.A. again, anything else happened there that I don't know about?" Mirio asked, wanting to see if he missed anything else like with Nejire's new relationship with Izuku in some sort of harem that she has no problem with.

"There is actually," Tamaki started to say, grabbing Mirio's interest as the indigo haired hero-in-training went on, "U.A. has been keeping these unusual visitors in the school for an unknown period of time. They don't seem to be around here and are… well they're something else. One of them is apparently Midnight's kid."

"Midnight has a kid?!" Mirio exclaimed once more in surprise yet with great interest and curiosity. He didn't know that the 18+ Only Hero had a kid, since when was that a thing?

Nejire remained silent with a smile on her face as her two male friends talked about this. As much as she wanted to tell her two friends about the true identity of the future kids being from the future and being Izuku's, she wasn't sure if she was allowed or not. Once they get back to the school later she will asked the others to see if it's okay.

Eventually, the conversation died down as the three ended up talking about more things, either about Mirio's well being or how Nejire's excitement for the Miss Con, the three had a good time as they finished up their meals and paid for it.

Now with that out of the way, the three exited the boundaries of the restaurant as they stretched, preparing to have a full day of fun with one another.

"Alright," Mirio started to speak with joy present on his face, "Let's get this show on the ro-!"

The ringing of a phone interrupted him, as the three were puzzled when Nejire looked in her pocket, seeing that it was her phone that was being called.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be." Curious to see who it was, her eyes widened with joy and sparkles as she recognized the name calling her phone, "Oh, it's one of mom's friends! Let me take this real quick!"

Mirio and Tamaki sweat dropped when they heard her excitement and happiness as Nejire answered the call, putting the device up to her ear while her face remained having a large smile plastered on it.

"Hi Mrs. Hoshi! How have you been?" Nejire greeted and asked the woman on the other side of the phone, as Mirio and Tamaki only grinned from seeing the happy look on the blue haired girl's face…

…But those grins faded and looks of worry took hold when they saw Nejire's face dropped and pale, her smile now gone as a look of shock and disbelief took hold of her.

"Nejire?" Mirio questioned with worry, seeing the look on the blue haired girl's face. Why did Nejire suddenly look so… heartbroken?

Nejire didn't reply as her arm holding the phone went limp to her sides, worrying her two male friends even further when what looked like to them a few tears started to form in her eyes.

"Mom… and dad… are…?" Nejire trailed off with a soft tone that was uncharacteristic of her as she seemed to be getting worse with every second.

And before Mirio and Tamaki knew it Nejire bolted off towards the streets, flagging down a taxi that was driving by as the vehicle stopped for her to get it. Widening their eyes in surprise and worry from the move, the blonde and indigo haired male teenagers ran after her only to miss catching up as the taxi she got in took off.

"Nejire!" Tamaki exclaimed as he and Mirio looked on with worry as the car she was in took off despite knowing that his voice can't reach her, "What happened? Where is she going?" The Manifest-Quirk user had no idea what happened that got Nejire to act and take off like that. The male never have seen Nejire look so… shattered before. But what had happened?

Mirio tried to figure out as well, before his eyes widened when he recalled Nejire mentioning her parents before bolting off in a hurry. Did something happen to them? Did they get hurt or something?

Now more worried than ever, the blonde young man went on to flag down another taxi for him and Tamaki to ride; now knowing where Nejire was most likely heading too.

'SLIGHTLY LATER, HADO RESIDENCE'

Sirens could be heard playing all around as police and medics were on the scene as a couple of Pro-Heroes were also in the perimeter. The house was opened as inspectors and one of the heroes emerged while others could be seen emerging also with body bags on stretchers rolling over towards medic vans, despite knowing that it was far to late to save those who have lost their lives here. A small group of people who lived in the neighborhood were present as they saw the entire scene before him, having no idea what had happened and how it went under their noses. Near the building with the police and inspectors and heroes, the older women who was now known as Mrs. Hoshi and the young man who found the bodies were spotted as a few of the police force tried to ease the two's horror while trying to find more of what the two have found.

"We checked all over the place," One of the inspectors told one of the Pro-Heroes who were present on the scene, "Yet we couldn't find any signs that the building had been broken into. No broken locks, windows, doors, no holes from underground, nothing."

"Some vile villain managed to get into the building somehow! But to be able to do so without a trace or signs of their presence…?" The hero responded back as she tried to ease herself. It didn't make sense in her eyes. How can a villain be able to get inside the building with no signs of his or her presence and leave the perimeter without detection? Was it due to their Quirk? But what kind of Quirk could allow someone to sneak into a house and leave without a trace?

As the crime scene continued onward, it didn't take long before Nejire could be spotted running from the streets, as her taxi could only take her to the entrance of her neighborhood as tears were going down her face. As she closed in she stopped when she saw the activity and all the police, vans and the crime tape and the whole thing all around, making her fears even worse as she dashed forward.

"MOM! DAD!" Nejire shouted, praying to whatever deity that was listening that they were alright, that they weren't…!

Mrs. Hoshi and those around her turned around to see the distraught blue haired girl running up towards where they were at, getting the older woman and the young man that accompanihed her to widen their eyes from seeing the daughter of the two adult Hados.

"Nejire…" The older woman muttered as her own face was in distraught from the whole thing.

Nejire however didn't pay to focus on her as she tried to run over to her house, wanting and hoping that her parents were alive and alright, however the police before her had to hold her back from getting to close despite her struggle.

"Stay back!" One of them tried to warn her even though his words fell on deaf ears as Nejire tried to push them aside.

"NO! LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE TO SEE THEM! I HAVE TO SEE THEY'RE ALRIGHT!" Nejire was practically shouting at this point, something that was also so unusual of her, but considering the circumstance none of the sadden folks around her could blame her.

She ceased almost like a statue when her eyes laid onto the body bags that were being moved into one of the medic vans, her eyes and any glints of hope shattered as the realization of who were in those bags hit her. Tears continued to pour down her face as she stood there, unmoving.

"NEJIRE!"

Hearing a new voice those around the blue haired girl who didn't move a muscle turned around where they saw Mirio and Tamaki running over towards the sights. Even as they were running towards them, the police and others could see the shock and horror that were present in their eyes from the scene around them.

When they closed in, they both froze as they saw Nejire, her eyes not moving from the sight of her parents in body bags being loaded into the van while tears went down her face, all while not making a noise. Seeing the state of their friend the two males didn't know what to say as the two slowly walked over reaching their hands out towards Nejire.

"Nejire…" Mirio started to say, trying to find the right words to say.

He didn't get far as Nejire finally was aware of her friends presence, slowly turning around thus allowing Mirio and Tamaki to see her expression as they ceased their movements, and it broke their hearts from seeing the absolute shattered and heart break visible in her expression.

Nejire couldn't handle it anymore as she started to sob gently before dashing over towards Mirio and Tamaki, pulling them both into a hug before the Wave Motion-Quirk user cried her heart out, not caring how pathetic she sounded as her wails could be heard by everyone around them. Mirio and Tamaki didn't know what to say, only hugging back the poor female as they too felts a few tears dripping down their faces, saddened and sorrowful for the tragedy Nejire had just been affected by.

Unaware to everyone there, a good distance away as to not be spotted, the masked assassin of the Shadow Cult could be seen leaning against a wall of a house in between houses as shadows filled the small gap between the buildings. The pitch black skin murderer grinned as he could hear the sirens and the heart break of the blue haired girl.

"Ah… the wailing of that b*tch filling the air… it's like music to my ears." He muttered as he lifted his clawed glove covered hand up, admiring his own weapon as stained blood could be spotted from all of his recent kills throughout the past couple of days.

He let out another chuckle before moving backwards, his body vanishing completely into the shadows as he left the scene. He couldn't wait when the rest of the future Midoriyas find their own families butchered, such is the price of those who go against the Shadow Cult.

The mere thought of their sorrow and fury filled him with delight, as it will be those that will bring them into the Old Ones embrace.

 **...So… that happened.**

 **Hey at least they finally found at least one of the families killed by the Cult and not remain oblivious and unaware about it. And Itsuka letting Momo know about her awareness about both the future kids and the Cult even if Momo didn't know about the latter until now.**

 **But anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump off a cliff and into an erupting volcano for doing this to Nejire? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	73. Chapter 73

***Over 1000 reviews, over 1200 faves and over 1300 folllows***

 **…I know I shouldn't question all of this anymore like I always keep doing, but nevertheless my shock and puzzlement, thank you all so much for enjoying this story… somehow. I never thought this story out of all of my stuff would get this far, yet it has. Hmm…**

 **Well… anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Three: The Assassin's Goal Discovered**

"Seriously?" Yuu questioned as she along with Ryuko were listening in on what Nylocke and Sumire were telling their mothers bits about the future that they were willing to share.

"Yeah… needless to say I was not allowed to enter mother Mei's laboratory without supervision after that, heh." Nylocke admitted with a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head, recalling a time when he was younger he got into trouble involving one of Tensai's mother's "babies" that were a work in progress.

The two women Pro-Heroes and their two future son and daughter were currently in the building of Ryuko's work like where Nylocke and Isamu were once at the other day when they reunited before the attack by the Shadow Cult that night, with the four being in the area that looked like a living room for them to relax. While Yuu had her own building for internship, she figured it was better to follow Ryuko's lead since her place wasn't as comfortable compared to the Dragoon Hero's own. Each of them had a drink on the table nearby as well as a few empty boxes of pizza they had for lunch, with Nylocke eating most of it due to his rather large appetite due to having the body of a humanoid dragon in a way.

Right now Nylocke was standing near the window like when he first arrive here the other day and where he spotted Isamu, Ryuko was in the rocking chair on the left side of the table, while Yuu and Sumire were both sitting on the couch as they continued their conversation about the two future kids' childhood while learning about who some of the other women that they end up sharing Izuku with like Mei.

"You sure did get in a lot of trouble back in the day didn't you?" Sumire pointed out with a small giggle following shortly after, as Nylocke gave her a deadpanned stare.

"Ha ha, very funny miss "spotted a spider and activated her giant quirk thus destroying the roof of the house"." Nylocke mocked a little in a playful tone while he grin a little, getting the blonde to pout from that reminder when her Gigantification quirk activated for the first time.

"Hey! You know that I can't stand spiders! Besides I was four! So how would I know that one of my quirks would manifest right then and there?!" Sumire defended herself as she crossed her arms before turning her head away from her scaly winged brother, who chuckled a little from seeing this.

"You all seem to have a rather… chaotic childhood from what we're hearing from you all." Yuu pointed out with a sweat drop. Sure the blonde heroine could understand it considering the size of their future family and all, but it was still amusing to hear about.

"Yeah we did, but if you thought that was crazy then hear about the time when Sumire first manifested her Atomic Breath quirk." Nylocke informed them all, his grin still plastered on his face while Sumire gained a tick mark on her forehead.

"Don't you dare talk about that or so help me…!" Sumire threatened, as Yuu and Ryuko gained more interested from hearing this.

"So that mouth beam quirk is called Atomic Breath? So it's atomic energy you fire out?" Yuu questioned her future daughter, who looked back at her mother with a prideful smile on her face as she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Yep! I can really wreck any enemies and blow a bunch of crap up with it!" Sumire exclaimed happily, liking her quirk set of being mighty and destruction.

"Or blow through the walls of our house and into our garden…" Nylocke muttered, which once again got Sumire to glare at her dragon-like humanoid mostly dark green haired brother once more.

"What did I just say about talking about that?!" Sumire shouted at him, getting him to laugh aloud from hearing all of that.

Both Yuu and Ryuko merely blinked in confusion when they heard and saw this before them.

"Care to elaborate?" Ryuko asked, the blonde haired woman wanted to know what exactly happened when this quirk first appeared in the future daughter of Izuku and Yuu.

Sumire only blushed in embarrassment as she figured that she might as well give her mother and mother Ryuko the rundown.

"You see… it was Halloween and all of us wanted to go trick-or-treating. I was dressed up as a city destroying monster like what you would see in the movies. Before we took off we were just messing around waiting for our dad and our mothers to finish getting ready. But then I tried to roar a few times to get into my costume's spirit… and one of those roars turned into a large… atomic energy beam… that destroyed one of the house's walls… and completely ruined a good chunk of a garden we had…" Sumire explained as she only grew more embarrassed telling that tail. She could recall the shocked expression of her parents as she and her siblings, being tiny children at the time, thought it was more cool than frightening from the small amount of destruction she caused.

That got both Yuu and Ryuko to blink from the words as they processed into their minds… before the two Pro-Heroes couldn't help but laugh and giggle a little, finding that rather funny. Sure their future selves were probably shocked to the core from seeing the sight but it still was amusing to hear that.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Sumire yelled out with a pout on her face, all while Nylocke also laughed a bit as he recalled the memory of that happening.

Calming down a little, Yuu and Ryuko tried to apologize for that as they imagined the memory in their heads. A cute little girl in her costume merely making tiny roar noises only to fire off a powerful beam of atomic energy; it was a funny and adorable sight to imagine in their minds.

"Sorry, but it's kind of funny to imagine that." Yuu admitted to her future daughter, who only pouted even further as she crossed her arms again.

"I'm told that a lot…" Sumire muttered, still embarrassed over the memory of it all.

"Though… I do have to ask you two something," Ryuko started to ask, the blonde Dragoon Hero's words getting the attention of her and Yuu's future son and daughter, "How exactly do you two seem to possess multiple quirks? Do people in the future end up starting to manifest more than one?"

That was something that was on both her and Yuu's mind since they discovered this little detail about their future children. Sumire had both her Gigantification quirk and her Atomic Breath quirk, while Nylocke had his Dragon quirk for his dragon-like appearance and his Water Roar that he can apparently suck in water to empower for much stronger attacks. Not to mention from what they've heard and seen the two's other siblings were also in the possession of multiple quirks aside from their Tensai brother they were told about a bit as he was born quirkless yet still found a means to fight.

The Dragoon Hero's question got both Nylocke and Sumire to freeze up a little, which didn't go unnoticed by the two Pro-Heroes when their future children started to nervously laugh from what they were asked.

"Uh… no, no one else started to manifest more quirks, it only ran in our family." Sumire told them while still laughing nervously. Her answer though didn't settle well with the two older women in the room, not understanding how they were the only exception to that.

"Wait, why only in our family? That doesn't make any sense." Yuu couldn't help but asked as she pointed that out.

The mostly dark green haired male and the blonde female merely looked at one another nervously before they looked back at their respective mothers to try to answer this without revealing too much details, which by the way was pretty hard for them to do that.

"Well… I guess you have our grandfather to thank for that. His genes were rather… unique compared to everyone else due to his quirk. At least we believe that's why." Nylocke told them while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner once more.

"Your grandfather?" Ryuko asked. Since apparently their future family was pretty large due to the fact that she along with Mount Lady, Fuyumi, Midnight and other women end up sharing the same guy, that could relate to any of their fathers. But if the blonde Dragoon Hero had to guess, maybe it was more likely that her future son was referring to Izuku's dad perhaps?

A ringing of her phone grabbed her attention as well as everyone else's, getting them to drop the subject for the moment when the woman pulled the device from her pocket. Not wasting a moment she answered it putting up against her ear.

"Hello, this is Ryukyu speaking," She started to say as she listened to who was on the other side of the phone. The other three around her stayed silent as they were wondering who was calling the Pro-Hero only to get worried when they saw Ryuko's expression warped into one of shock and slight horror as she stood up straight from her seat, "WHAT?!"

Hearing her shout got them to flinch a bit as they all knew something was now wrong. Ryuko listened to what the other person on the phone told her before she responded back in a much more frantic and serious tone and expression.

"I understand, we're on our way!" Ryuko told the person on the other end of the call before hanging up.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Nylocke questioned as the blonde woman looked at her future son as well at Sumire and Yuu, who looked puzzled and worried from seeing her acting like this.

"It was a call from the police! Someone broke in and murdered Nejire's parents!" She told them all with hurry with a worried and somewhat distraught expression.

Her words alone got the atmosphere in the room to drop as the words settled into their heads. And not even a moment later shock and horror appeared on all of their faces.

"…What?" Nycloke and Sumire muttered with horror stretched out on their expressions.

'WITH THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS'

"FROM THE FUTURE?! YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE?!" Gentle shouted in shock from this piece of information presented to him and La Brava, who was standing next to him at the table they and their… guests… were currently all around at the moment in the main living area of their apartment.

Dabi pointed at Chino and Chana who were smiling happily in a somewhat crazed manner as they were sitting close to their grand uncle and grand aunt as they happily proclaimed them as while sitting next to Himiko who was listening in on the conversation around her. The rest of the villains were sitting on the other side of the rather small table with Tomura sitting across from Gentle.

"Those two are; the rest of us aren't." The Cremation-Quirk user told the white haired bearded man before them all.

Gentle leaned back in his chair in shock, as La Brava only looked on at the dark green haired girl and the blonde male that were close to them with shock written on their faces. Needless to say none of the two internet villains expected to hear something like this on the eve of their plan to break into U.A. High.

"And… these two seem to know me…" Gentle questioned the group of villains in front of him, his face still warped into one of shock due to this whole revelation and discovery.

"Yeah that we don't know why, but considering what they called you I'm assuming you must have a close relationship with them back in their time period." Mr. Compress guessed, as he put his right arm on the table to rest. His other prosthetic arm was still broken mind you, so he was practically one arm short at the moment.

"Oh that's easy!" Chino started to explain with his and his twin sister's grin still plastered on their faces, getting the group of villains and the two internet villain wannabes to look back at the two from their spots, "They both here knew our dad when they met him during their little attempt to break in at the hero school our dad and some of our mothers went too and worked at! Sure it's was some time after their first meeting when they met again but they were on better terms, and since then when we were born they have dropped by from time to time!"

 _'Guess that explains it then.'_ Tomura thought to himself as he looked over at the internet villains who made this place their home. Honestly all of this was just weird to him, and that ticked him off a bit. But right now it was best to stay as formal as possible since they didn't really have elsewhere to go for now.

Both Gentle and La Brava looked at one another with slight puzzlement from hearing them mention their father whoever the heck that was supposed to be, which prompted La Brava to look over at the twins sitting close to the both of them with her confusion noticeable on her face.

"So… we meet your father during our break in to the school? Does that mean we were successful?" She asked the two of the, with Chana grinning at her with a large smile still on her face.

"Sorry, no spoilers on that! Just know that you meet our dad through that, and that we won't get in your way when you try that tomorrow!" Chana told the two internet villains before her before she laughed aloud with happiness and humor.

Spinner looked at the ridiculous suited man and the small woman before them with a puzzled yet slightly surprised expression.

"You both are planning to break into U.A.?" The lizard humanoid villain questioned them.

"Of course!" Gentle started to exclaimed with a grin as he stood up tall and mighty, "By doing so I will not only be recognized but surely I will go down and be remember for a long time in history! After all you group of villains are constantly talked about and well known throughout the land, so this act will help me be known to all for not only attempting but succeeding into breaching one of if not the most highly security hero schools in all of Japan!"

"Isn't he amazing?!" La Brava exclaimed towards them as she in awe at the man she loved with wide and joy filled eyes.

 _'That's the most retarded reasoning for something I've ever heard probably.'_ The entire League of Villains thought to themselves aside from Toga, as she was wondering how Izuku was going to meet these two weirdoes before her. Twice also contracted himself as he then thought it was the most amazing logic.

A thought then came to Gentle before he turned around to look at the two crazy future twins of Izuku and Himiko with looks of interest as he was now in a much better mood after proclaiming his goals for the league before him.

"Say… if I am known to your father then I must have achieved something to be known for him and the rest of your family. I know you said that you won't tell if our operation tomorrow will succeed or not, but if I may be allowed to ask how is the future me and La Brava doing then? Are they doing well?" Gentle couldn't help but ask. While he would be denied of being told if he would be remembered through his U.A. High break in if it went well or not, he would like to know if his and La Brava's future selves were doing alright.

And probably for the first time since the twins ran into the League of Villains, their mother and the two internet villain wannabes, the two lost their crazed smiles and joy as frowns formed onto their faces, looking down with slight sadness as they recalled some memories. Naturally this surprised and confused the rest around them before Chana spoke up once more in a more quiet and depressing tone that didn't normally match the blood driven twins.

"You died actually… in fact a lot of people died that day… everyone gotten sad afterwards…" Chana admitted to them all as she and Chino looked down at the ground, finding it more interesting at the moment as they recalled the memory of what happened despite the victory that was won on that day.

Needless to say that shocked Gentle and horrified La Brava, while the rest of the league were surprised from hearing this.

"Gentle… died?" La Brava questioned in a small yet noticeable depressed tone, horrified at the mere thought of loosing the white haired bearded man in any form. She and him didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't that!

"A lot of people died… and even way more people died even before that moment. A crap ton of death washed over the world throughout the year…" Chana muttered once more, her frown still on her face as she blinked a few times, trying to prevent a few tears from forming since someone extremely important that they cared about also died on that fateful day.

"But you died doing good, you helped kill off a bunch of baddies and help saved everyone. Everyone remembers you and everyone else who helped make that happen even to this day." Chino told him while pushing the awful memories back as a small crazy smile reformed on his face, as did Chana after she was able to prevent a few tears from falling.

Gentle remained silent from this, as did Tomura and the rest of the League though for a different reason. A tide of death washed over the whole world? What in all of Japan did the dark green haired girl mean by her words?

"…I get remembered…" He muttered as shocked still held over him from this piece of information. But even though his future self seemed to have perished… he gets remembered that people still in the future crazed twin's present day? That brought him a bit of comfort to tell the truth, and not only that he will be remembered but remembered as a hero, a once long distance dream he had.

"Hold up now," Tomura decided to interrupt this conversation as the twins of Izuku and Himiko looked his way with everyone else paying attention also, "What happened for something like that to take place? A wash of death over the world? Does a plague or something break out infecting the planet?"

The twins looked at one another before shrugging, figuring that there was no problem in telling Shigaraki, their mother and everyone else around them. Unlike their siblings who know not to tell everyone around them everything or at least they try not too, the twins didn't understand the meaning of keeping certain things under wrap apparently.

"War broke out. The monsters appeared and started to destroy and attack everywhere. We were younger when it happened, so we were sent to the United States to stay protected. It was one of the few stabled and mostly secured countries during that time did you know?" Chino told them as he gained a neutral expression, not sad but not happy like he was a moment ago, same with Chana.

His words still confused the group around them.

"Monsters?" Himiko asked her future kids, more interested in hearing that than troubled or puzzled. Like literal monsters, or did some group with powerful quirks show up and started causing havoc all over the place? Or did they refer to some foreign group of nations or just a single nation that decided to go all World War crazy and was simply calling them monsters as an insult?

Both Chino and Chana nodded to their mother's words, before both of them stood up from their seats before speaking aloud once more with Chino taking the lead.

"Okay, that was a nice talk but now I'm bored. I want to go do something." Chino stated in a casual and bored manner, with Chana nodding in agreement with that.

"YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE THE SUBJECT LIKE THAT!" Twice exclaimed loudly at the two. But then his contradictory nature kicked in once more as the costumed up Double-Quirk user asked, "Well what do you two want to do then?"

Gentle and La Brava were puzzled from the sudden shift of something as serous and alarming as learning about some war to the twins now being bored and wanting to do something. They weren't the only one as the rest of the League of Villains couldn't help but sigh or in Mr. Compress case, face palm from the twins doing their antics once more.

The future twins of Izuku and Himiko hummed loudly to themselves before an idea then appeared over their heads, one that got them to smile widely that got the others aside from Himiko to get a bit worried from the crazed look they have.

"I KNOW! WE CAN GO SEE GRANDMOTHER! SHE'S STILL ALIVE IN THIS TIME PERIOD RIGHT?! SO LET'S GO SAY HI!" Both Chino and Chana shouted at once before they looked at one another with large smiles and wide eyes from both having the same exact idea. Their loudness got those around them aside from Himiko and Mr. Compress to flinch from the noise, before they processed their words.

"Your grandmother?" Dabi questioned, recalling how the twins mentioned something about their grandfather a while back who apparently knows and cares about the league somehow.

"Yep!" Both of them exclaimed happily before another idea formed into their eyes before they rushed over towards Shigaraki, who flinched back a bit from the two insane twins now being in front of him without warning while the hand of his father fell onto the table, "You can come with us! I'm sure grandfather would love for you to meet grandmother!"

Calming down from the twins sudden appearance before him, he reached over and grabbed his father's hand before placing it back over his face once more while giving the future son and daughter of his vile enemy and Himiko an annoyed expression.

"I'm not interested, besides I don't even know who this grandfather of yours is even if he is somehow an ally of the league." Shigaraki informed them in a calm manner as much as he could.

His words fell on deaf ears though as without warning Chino then activated his One for All quirk before lifting the light blue haired leader of the league up above him, shocking him and the others when a familiar black portal opened up to the right of the group.

"HERE WE GO!" Chino and Chana exclaimed at once in an amusing and idiotic manner before they bolted towards the black portal with Shigaraki lifted high above the blonde male twin.

"HEY PUT ME DOW-!" Tomura started to shout for them to let him go.

But it was too late as the three then entered the portal, leaving the others behind them while Gentle and La Brava look on in surprise from seeing this.

"Hey I want to see your grandmother too!" Himiko exclaimed before she too charged into the portal, leaving only Mr. Compress, Spinner, Dabi, Twice, Gentle and La Brava behind in the now emptier living room of the apartment.

They remained quiet as the portal was still opened for the items being, before the masked one armed Compress-Quirk user turned around to look at his companions near him.

"Maybe one of us should go follow them to make sure they don't get spotted or into trouble." Mr. Compress suggested towards them, figuring that would be the best plan of action for someone who has a more stabled mindset to keep an eye on them.

"I'm out." Dabi casually stated as he turned around before entering the kitchen to see if there was anything he could grab to eat or drink.

"I'm going to watch paint dry in a microwave." Twice told Mr. Compress before following after Dabi into the kitchen, knowing that he wouldn't be able to handle keeping order with the twins, Tomura and Himiko. Though one would argue that he could come up with a better excuse than whatever he just said.

"I doubt I would be able to have those crazies under control, so I'll leave it to you." Spinner told the masked man, who slumped over from hearing all of this.

Mr. Compress merely sighed from hearing all of this before he merely walked into the portal to follow after the others, and with that the black portal gate way closed, leaving the five remaining residents of the apartment behind. Gentle and La Brava looked at one another before they looked at their three remaining guests, with Spinner only shrugging at them. The reptile-like humanoid villain believed that they would be alright until they come back.

'WITH NEJIRE, MIRIO AND TAMAKI'

The police were working all around in the station that they were working at. As the crime scene had been investigated fully only to find nothing of the sorts to prove how the culprit was able to get in and get out without detection, the men and women in blue were now going over what little information they know alongside a few Pro-Heroes who are helping to work on the case.

Sitting in the main lobby was Nejire who at the moment was still silently sobbing as she struggled with the knowledge that her family was gone, taken from this world by some sociopath. Mirio and Tamaki were sitting next to her, trying their best to comfort the heartbroken girl to the best of their abilities. Even though Nejire has softened and calmed down a bit, she was still a heartbroken mess that neither the currently quirkless nor the Manifest-Quirk user wanted to see. But they couldn't blame her, since how else would one react if they found out that their family was brutally slaughtered by some heartless killer?

"Don't worry… it will be okay…" Mirio tried to assure her as both him and Tamaki comforted the blue haired female as she continued to sob while leaning her head against his shoulder.

"W…Why…? Wh… Why did it… it ha… have to be… th.. them…?" Nejire struggled to get out as her despair continued to be poured out into the open. The Wave Motion-Quirk user didn't understand; what cruel joke is life trying to play here? What did her family do to deserve such a fate? Just why?!

Hearing her slowly but surely speaking those words only got both Mirio and Tamaki to harden their gazes, their hearts breaking even further from hearing her soar voice due to the sheer crying she had been doing. Because they had similar thoughts, out of all the people in the world why did Nejire have to be the one to go through this horror?

While Nejire continued to let the tears down, Mirio looked up from the shattered heart female to look at Tamaki, who looked back at his friend as the two started to whisper to one another as to not disturb their crying friend.

"If I ever find out who did this, they will pay dearly for it." Mirio muttered for the indigo haired student to hear as anger appeared on his face.

"I will kill them," Tamaki muttered as his sorrow remained on his face while anger and rage grew inside, "I don't care how long it will take, I'll hunt whoever the bastard is down and make him nothing more than a bad memory."

Mirio flinched a little from hearing that, since even though Mirio also had the same mindset; it was rather disturbing and shocking to see the normally shy student harboring such hatred and rage like this. At the same time though both of them knew what they were thinking was wrong, as heroes shouldn't harbor such vile emotions. But with their suffering of their friend at the moment they felt like they were allowed to feel this way.

The door to the station's lobby grabbed their attention, as well as the heartbroken Nejire when they looked up to see a familiar blonde Dragoon Hero along with Mount Lady and two unfamiliar people, one of them looking like a humanoid dragon and the other what looked like a younger Mount Lady that for some reason seeing the two made them think of Izuku for some odd reason. A few policemen and women were with them, probably showing them where the head of the investigation was at along with the victim of the murders.

It didn't take long before Ryuko looked around only to spot Nejire along with Mirio and Tamaki nearby sitting at the far wall to their left. And seeing the tears down her face only broke the Pro-Hero's heart as she ran over to see her, with Yuu, Nylocke and Sumire remaining in their spots near the center of the room.

"Nejire...!" She started too exclaimed with worry and concern as she closed in to where they were at.

Seeing the heroine who interned and employed her, as well as someone she liked to think she was closed too, Nejire then bolted from her seat before tackling the blonde woman into a hug. Tears continued to run down her face like waterfalls as she silently sobbed and hiccupped. The older female was caught off guard by the action, before recovering fast as she wrapped the blue haired female into a hug in hopes of comforting her.

Both Mirio and Tamaki got up from their seats before they too ran over to where the Pro-Hero was at, getting her to look up from the heart broken student in her arms towards them.

"Ryukyu, you're here…" Tamaki muttered, getting the blonde woman to nod back to his words.

"I received the call of what happened and rushed over as fast as I could," She informed them as she looked down at the crying blue haired girl once more, who only tighten her grip on the blonde Dragoon Hero who didn't mind it one bit, "I'm so sorry… maybe if I have known sooner…"

"There was no knowing that something like… this… would happen. Don't blame yourself Ryukyu." Mirio told her, even though he knew that feeling all to well not only now, but back then when he let Eri got and forced Deku back from going after and picking a fight with Overhaul in their first encounter.

While Ryuko held onto Nejire and was with Mirio and Tamaki, Mount Lady along with Nylocke and Sumire were drawn elsewhere when they spotted a much older gentleman approaching them along with a few other police guards, no doubt being the lead investigator, clad in a black suit with a pistol strapped to his waist while having grey colored short hair, a grey beard and black colored eyes to describe his appearance in short.

"Mount Lady, thank you and Ryukyu for showing up when we called, we figured this is important enough for your attention," The investigator greeted the blonde heroine before turning his attention over towards dragon-like humanoid male and the other younger blonde around her, "And you two must be a couple of those future travelers we were informed about. My name is Tanji Torio, but you can refer me as simply Torio."

Nylocke didn't respond immediately before he walked up towards the head police investigator of the building with an serious expression, the kind that showed how the future son of Izuku and Ryuko would take down and slaughter an enemy without hestitation, as someone who was ready to plan a battle for a war or to get answers to hunt monsters.

"What happened?" Was all the mostly dark green haired male asked with a soft yet rage filled tone. It was clear to everyone else that he along with Sumire were in fury over the loss of those that, back in their own time period, knew all to well when they were little children.

"Come with me in the back, we'll discuss more in detail there." The middle age investigator of this crime told them as he motioned for them to follow him further into the building.

Ryuko noticed this from her spot as she saw her group turning back towards her, knowing that it was important that she came along and hear what the police and other Pro-Heroes had gathered from this bloodbath. She looked back down at Nejire and the older woman frowned once more in sorrow from seeing the student she interned and grown close too in such a broken state.

"I have to go for a moment. But I promise you that no matter what we'll get to the bottom of this." Ryuko muttered in a soft tone towards the younger female.

Nejire didn't say anything, but she did nod back before she unwrapped herself from the older Pro-Hero, who only looked at her and her two friends once more time before she headed over back towards the others and following Tanji. The Wave Motion-Quirk user still had tears streaming down her face as Tamaki and Mirio pulled her into another hug for comfort, as she once more started to silently cry from it all.

With the group of the heroines and their future children, they arrived in Tanji's office as the men walked around his desk before sitting down into his seat, while Ryuko and Yuu also sat down at the available chairs in front of the desk. Nylocke and Sumire remained standing, as everyone in the building started to get this underway.

"I'm deeply sorry to have you all come all the way out here for this, but I have a feeling that it was for the best for you all to be here." Tanji started to say as he grabbed a few pieces of papers from his desk before laying them onto the piece of furniture before him.

"Just get on with it, tell us if you found anything important." Sumire spoke up, her tone being cold and filled with untapped anger that even got Mount Lady and Ryukyu to shiver slightly from the serious tone she had.

Tanji nodded to this as he went on to explain, leaning back against his chair in the process.

"Sadly, as much as I would like to have more information, there was hardly anything that we could get our hands on. Other than the bodies and wrecked state of the house, we have no idea who the culprit could be. But with all the events happening recently in Japan, I feel like this may be that Shadow Cult that we were warned about's doing." The investigator police man explained and guessed towards them.

A low draconic growl emerged from Nylocke from the mention of the enemy that they chased to this time period, as only rage and confusion grew in him, his sister and their mothers.

"They are monsters… but this doesn't make any sense though! I have no doubt that you may be right about those freaks behind it but why target mother Nejire's family?! They had nothing to do with any of this or their conflict with us!" The future son of Izuku and Ryuko exclaimed in anger, holding himself back from punching the nearby wall since he would probably tear the whole thing down from doing so.

 _'Mother Nejire? Nejire's one of their mothers?'_ Ryuko widened her eyes a little when hearing that. So was the blue haired girl also someone she would be sharing Izuku with in the future then? The Dragoon Hero then shook these thoughts away for now, knowing that they were more important things to worry about at this moment.

"How exactly did they find them though, that's the bigger question," Yuu pointed out to the room's occupants, "Ordinary families don't just leave their information out and about for everyone of all kinds to know or take for purposes, especially in a way that would let villains to hunt them down. So how did the Cult manage to find their home?"

"They probably gathered what information they learned back in the future about our time period and went on from there to hunt them down." Ryuko had to guess as everyone else listened in, with Nylocke gritting his teeth in anger.

"But still… why? Why go through all the trouble of doing this when it wouldn't benefit them in anyway?" The dragon-like humanoid male questioned, as he was left with more questions then answers.

"They're monsters Nylocke, they don't need a reason to hunt down people we care about. You of all people should know that by now," Sumire spoke up, drawing her brother's attention while everyone else had their eyes on her, "They're cruel to the point that they would do anything if it meant hurting their enemies in some form, either it be physically or emotionally. Remember Nylocke, back home they did the same thing, they hunted down and slaughtered people anyone we knew cared about especially those apart of our-."

She froze before a look realization and horror slowly spread on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the room's occupants when they saw her expression warp.

"Sumire? What's wrong?" Yuu asked her and Izuku's future daughter with worry, not liking the sudden silence she was being.

"…No… they wouldn't dare…" Sumire muttered to herself while Nylocke took a good look into his sister's eyes while everyone else was confused.

And as if some connection formed, one simple look was all the future son of Izuku and Ryuko needed as he too came to the realization of what Sumire meant. Seeing his face change into one of horror and awareness only grew the confusion and concern of the three adults around.

"Wouldn't dare what? What are you talking about?" Tanji couldn't help but questioned, having a feeling that the two future kids may have just pieced together of why the Shadow Cult would do this in the first place despite lack of evidence. After all, from what he and the rest of the Police Force were informed, these future folks would know and understand this enemy a lot better then they would.

"Torio!" Nylocke suddenly started to explain with worry growing in his body as a look of slight fear took hold of him as he slammed his hands onto the desk, slightly startling the investigator and his and Sumire's mothers before he went on, "You police guys have contact with U.A. right?! They would know where each family of their students would live at right?!"

"Yes we do, and most likely they would. But may I ask why?" Tanji couldn't help but ask, not seeing how this would connect to their case about the murder of the Hado family.

"Don't you all see?!" Nylocke started to shout before continuing onward, "What if they are targeting the families of everyone enrolled at U.A.?! They would know that the families wouldn't be protected at all and left to their own devices and to them, what better way to cause despair and spread fear and chaos than-!"

"-Killing everyone that their enemy cares about…" Ryuko took over as she along with Yuu also made this realization when Nylocke started to say those words as the weight of the situation started to sink into their minds, their eyes slowly widening in horror. But with so many students enrolled at the hero school, so many innocent people would be targeted and hunted down!

That alone got Tanji to widen his own eyes in shock before he nodded with a grim and serious expression, understanding the dire need of the dragon-like humanoid's request as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"I'll call the school and the Commissioner General this instant! We'll need to start moving our forces and get other heroes to go out and go to the families!" Tanji told them while giving out an order, knowing that they can't waste anymore time while he gets in touch with the top hero school as well as the higher up of the Police Force in order for this mission to be told and given to everyone across the board.

Ryuko and Yuu stood up as they nodded, knowing that they would remain in contact should any more news or information popped up. Nylocke and Sumire looked back at them before they all nodded, and with that they took off from the room while the investigator went on to do his part.

They could only hope that they weren't too late to save as many as they can.

'WITH PRINCIPAL NEZU'

"Yes, that would be alright with me Shouto. You may call her back and give her my blessing. Good luck on your class's performance," Nezu spoke into his phone with the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user on the other side with a smile gracing his lips. And with that the dog-bear-house-whatever animal he's supposed to be hanged up as he remained having a smile on his face, "I guess that will thrill the other future kids, I'm sure they will be given the goods news from Shouto."

The Principal was about to go back over his paper work once more before a knock on the door to his office was heard. Telling whoever on the other side to come in, Toshinori emerged from the entrance as he closed the door behind him.

"Ah Toshinori, good to see you again. Is everything alright?" Nezu asked the skinny blonde man who walked over before taking a seat in front of the Principal's desk.

"Everything is alright so far, I just wanted to see if anything new had popped up since this morning." Yagi wanted to know, while the Principal merely shook his head in slight amusement. He told the former Number One Hero to not worry about that until he and the other heroes were called by him, but alas he cared too much for his own good.

"Nothing too much I'm afraid, but young Todoroki did call me for a favor if that counts." Nezu shared with the tall skinny blonde man, getting All Might to raise an eyebrow from hearing this.

"Young Todoroki? What did he want from you?" He couldn't help but ask. The former One for All-Quirk wielder figured that the white and red haired teen along with the rest of the others would be too busy working on their performance for tomorrow to be giving calls to the Principal.

"Nothing major, but it seems one of Midoriya's future kids will be coming to the school to attend the Culture Festival tomorrow along with Todoroki's sister as I allowed it." Nezu casually explained to All Might with a smile still on his face while All Might looked surprised from hearing this.

"Really?" Yagi couldn't help but ask to make sure, as Nezu nodded back in confirmation, "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do? With everything that's been happening recently especially with young Midoriya's family from the future being here, wouldn't it be better to-?"

"Relax Yagi, as I told you before take it easy. Our security will be more than enough to make sure the Festival goes well, besides I think it would be wonderful for the other kids to meet up with one of their own they have been separate from a while." Nezu assured and remaindered Toshinori.

The skinny blonde man was about to say something else before he stopped himself, taking in a breather as he knew that the small unknown animal Principal was right. Besides it would probably be better if the other kids of his successor were able to reunite even if only for a short period of time.

"Speaking of the future kids," Nezu started to speak once more, getting Toshinori to look back towards the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he was supposed to be with his full attention, "How are they doing? Is Izuku and the rest of his class doing well still?"

"Oh, yes they are doing well," Toshinori informed him as he went on as a small smile graced his expression once more, "They are all excited for what tomorrow brings. Not only that… but…," All Might started to trail off as he felt a bit embarrassed about what he was about to share involving his successor, "It looked like a couple of the girls that eventually end up with him decided to go ahead and make it official between them."

That got Nezu to get more interested a small yet noticeable mischievous grin appeared on his face, which for some reason somewhat made Toshinori feel sorry for his successor.

"Really now? That's wonderful to hear. Who are these girls, since we haven't known much of who their mothers are aside from knowing a few being Nemuri, Ashido-." Nezu started to list the names of the girls of who they know as of right now are officially will eventually have kids with Izuku and thus would end up with him.

However he was cut off when the phone on his desk started to ring, getting both his and All Might's attention. Toshinori remained silent while Nezu went on to answer the call, placing it near his ears.

"Hello? This is Principal Nezu of U.A. High speaking." The small intelligent unknown animal answered.

Toshinori felt his stomach sink when he saw Nezu's expression slowly change into one of shock and sorrow, and that alone was enough to tell the former Number One Hero that something was wrong.

 **Finally, chapter done! A bit of a longer one since I figured I would try to get longer chapters out from now on. But only time will tell if this will stick or not.**

 **But yeah, a few things have happened here, so next time we'll see how all of this will end up and come together… hopefully.**

 **So anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to fight a swordfish with a stick? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	74. Chapter 74

**I'm back! Have a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **By the way, saw Godzilla: King of the Monsters… it was pretty amazing. If any of you haven't, go see it. It's WAY better than the first one.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Four: Checking on Miss Midoriya**

"Okay so maybe we can… no that won't work." Sawako muttered as she sat on the gym's ground along with Yuukan, Isamu, Suimin and Tensai in a circle. All five of them were thinking in thought as they tried to come up with a good idea on what to sing for the Culture Festival once their parents were done with their own performance.

"Maybe we can sing a happy upbeat song?" Yuukan suggested, thinking that it would work with the happy and carefree atmosphere that the festival would no doubt be filled of.

"Nah that's boring," Isamu responded before he offered his own idea, "Maybe we can try to sing a song that has a message behind it? Like one about never giving up or something."

"I don't know, I feel like that would be too common and cliché," Suimin stated to his dark green haired pink skinned black suit wearing brother, before the black haired white suited future son of Izuku and Nemuri continued onward, "How about we play a soft and sad tune? I bet no one would expect something like that."

"I don't think anyone would appreciate us playing something depressing during a festival that's all about having fun." Tensai pointed out towards his brother.

Currently, it was some time after the five future siblings along with Izuku, Mina, Ochaco, Momo, Tenya, and even Itsuka who decided to stick with them for a little while, left the cafeteria and were currently in the gym along with the rest of Class 1-A to continue and finish up their practice before the big day tomorrow. Class 1-B had the gym earlier, but luckily they finished up before the others arrived and were now back in their dorm last they checked.

The Dance Team was currently practicing for tomorrow with Mina leading the charge like always; the Band Team was on break for a moment as they got something to drink, and the Staging team was simply viewing the work of the others for the time being. Shouto though seemed to be on the phone with someone, so he wasn't really paying attention to the others at the moment.

And Itsuka was standing around close to where the five future siblings were sitting, observing everyone doing their own thing. The orange haired girl currently was overhearing the conversation between Izuku's future kids at the moment, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement from what they were talking about.

"Uh… excuse me," Kendou couldn't help but intervine, grabbing the sitting five's attention as they turned their heads towards the Class 1-B representative, "What are you five talking about if I may be allowed to ask?"

"Oh, we're just trying to figure out what kind of song to sing for our own performance once dad and the others are done with their own." Tensai informed the orange haired female. The crimsoned armored male was still trying to get over learning that Itsuka was aware of who they really are earlier, but he knew that it shouldn't be a bit deal. It was Itsuka after all.

The Big Fist-Quirk user blinked in confusion from hearing that.

"Your own performance?" The orange haired girl questioned the five near her.

"Oh yeah Isamu here convinced your Principal to allow us to perform a song of our own after dad, mom and the others are done. Of course this was all out of the blue without warning." Sawako informed her before looking over towards her pink skinned brother with narrow eyes. Isamu only waved it off with a grin on his face.

"It's alright; it's just something fun we could do with the others. No harm done." The Acid and One for All-Quirk user replied back, not bothered by the small glare he was getting from his brown haired sister.

"Huh, that's interesting to hear." Kendou responded back, finding that interesting. She didn't say anything else before her eyes then moved over towards the stage where the Dancing Team were at, or more specifically where Izuku was seen trying to dance properly along with everyone else.

This didn't go unnoticed by the five future siblings, as they blinked in puzzlement from seeing Itsuka staring in that direction for some reason.

"Uh… is something wrong?" Yuukan couldn't help but ask, getting Kendou's attention once more as she turned away from where Izuku was at bad back towards the others sitting near her.

"Huh? No, nothing's wrong, I was just remembering that he seemed to keep looking at me earlier before we arrive here with his face going red," Itsuka recalled when she and Momo returned to the others at their table before they headed here to the gym, "Any idea why he acted that way by chance?"

Hearing her ask that got Yuukan, Suimin, Sawako and Tensai to look at Isamu with blank expressions, even though the mask and helmet Yuukan and Tensai wore made it impossible for anyone to see it, as they recalled what Isamu blurted out to their dad and the others about Itsuka being one of the mothers also.

Sadly for Isamu however he didn't notice this nor did he see a reason to stay quiet when he spoke towards the confused orange haired female.

"Oh he was just surprise over the fact that you-." Isamu started to say towards Itsuka with a grin on her face.

He would be cut off as without warning Yuukan thrust a punch towards Isamu's face, nearly knocking him over as he let out a loud "OW!" while clutching his now sore face. Itsuka flinched a little from seeing this, not expecting the masked brother to do that to Isamu.

"What was he about to say?" She asked, noticing that he was about to tell her an answer before Yuukan interrupted him.

"Nothing, he was about to say nothing." Yuukan told her with a smile underneath his mask.

"SAYS YOU! Ow… now my cheek is sore…" Isamu yelled out before pouting as he rubbed his sore cheek.

The other siblings only sweat dropped from hearing and seeing this, and Itsuka couldn't help but do the same with a small amused smile on her face. These five were surly something else, that was for sure.

As that happened, Mina let out a whistle loud enough for the rest of the Dancing Team to hear her, getting them all to cease their movements as the smiling pink haired Acid-Quirk user.

"Alright, break time!" She announced to them, her smile still on her face.

That got some of the dancers like Satou to be relived for having a break to relax for a bit while Aoyama was a bit disappointed as he wanted to show off his dance moves some more. While others went to get a drink of water, stretch out or just collapsing onto the ground from tiredness, Izuku for some reason had a rather concern small frown on his face while he tried to take it easy after dancing a bit. This didn't no unnoticed by Ochaco, Mina, Tenya and Momo, with the black haired female noticing his look from her spot near the others.

"Deku?" Ochaco asked her boyfriend, getting Izuku to widen his eyes a bit from hearing one of his girlfriends talking to him, which of course his face went a bit red from referring Ochaco as one of his girlfriends. He still wasn't used to being in a relationship with multiple girls still, but no one could blame him.

"Yeah Ochaco?" Izuku replied back with slight puzzlement, wondering what she wanted to say or ask him.

"Are you okay? You had this small worried look on your face." She pointed out, getting him to widen his eyes a bit more from being caught making such an expression.

"Yeah I'm alright… it's just…," Izuku trailed off, not sure how to explain his sudden feeling that he had towards her. Not wanting to keep them in the dark and worry her and the others more, he figured that he would just come clean as to what was on his mind, "I'm getting worried about Nejire."

That got Ochaco and the others who were listening in to get confused.

"Huh? Why would you be worried?" Mina joined in on the conversation, as Iida and Yaoyorozu walked over to listen in better and to be part of the small conversation. The pink haired and pink skinned girl was puzzled by hearing him admit that. Like, what was there to be worried about?

"I… I can't really explain it. But I can't help but feel like something bad just happened… and I just want to make sure that she's alright." Izuku admitted. He wasn't sure himself why he felt like this, but yet it was still present.

"I find that a bit unnecessary," Momo responded, getting him and the few others to look towards the Creation-Quirk user, "She's with Togata and Amajiki right? I'm sure that she's alright, they were just out getting lunch that's all." While she figured that Izuku was just being a bit worried more than he should be, the black haired girl couldn't help but like how Izuku would always have those he truly cared about on his mind at all times.

"Are you sure?" Izuku responded, wanting to make sure that he wasn't just getting worried over nothing, "Maybe I should call her to make sure…" He trialed off, about to reach into his pocket and grab his phone out before Tenya spoke up, cutting him off before he could make such an action.

"I'm with Yaoyorozu on this one. Nejire is highly capable of defending herself if a villain attack occurs, not to mention that like stated already she's with the other two members of the Big Three. I'm sure things are alright." Iida assured his friend. Sure, while Mirio was currently quirkless now due to the events on the Yakuza hideout raid, but he still believed that things were alright.

Izuku still didn't look fully convinced, as Mina walked up and wrap her arm around his shoulder with a grin on her face while the dark green haired teen blushed a bit from the closeness of the pink haired and pink skinned female next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright. There's nothing wrong about getting worried and concern for your girlfriends after all, that's natural if you ask me," Mina replied back to him, trying to help him see that he was just being overprotective of his girls, which to her was a nice trait for him to have, _'Would he always think and worry over me like that if I made it official with him?'_

That got the Acid-Quirk user to blush from the thought she just had, but thankfully due to her already pink skin no one picked up on it as Izuku only sighed from hearing everyone's words.

"If you are all so sure…" Izuku trusted his friends, and girlfriend in Ochaco's case, being the only other female aside from Mei and Nejire to make it official with him.

"I think she's fine," Ochaco assured the One for All-Quirk user with her bright smile, as the Zero Gravity-Quirk user was just assuming that Izuku was just being naturally overprotective of the girls he was dating now which included her, which was a bit embarrassing yet assuring to the brown haired girl, "They were just out to lunch after all, I'm sure she will be back soon and your worries for naught."

Later on though, Ochaco would look back at this moment and kick herself for not allowing Izuku to follow on his feeling, along with the others around him.

'LATER, MIDORIYA RESIDENCE'

A few police cars along with a black colored vehicle arrived in the area, all stopping not too far from where the apartment of one Inko Midoriya lived. Not wasting anytime, police officers emerged from their vehicles before they started to go around the perimeter, making sure that everything looked to be in order and nothing unusual stuck out like a sore thumb. Considering the situation about the Cult apparently targeting the families of those of the top hero school of Japan, they can't take any risk.

Stepping out of the black car stood Toshinori himself, looking up at the apartment that lied where Izuku's home was at. The blonde man had a worried look, but no one could blame him considering what he and Nezu found out not too long ago. Knowing Inko, he wanted to make sure that she was still alright and nothing bad had happened himself, thus why he was here.

 _'To think that this Cult would stoop so low, targeting innocent families who are unable to fight back?'_ All Might wondered as he started to make his way towards the staircase of the apartment building to get to the floor where Inko lived on. In all of his years he hardly ever saw villains going so far to attack the families of heroes or heroes in training, mainly due to the vengeance that would no doubt come after them. Yet it was clear that the Shadow Cult had no qualms or fears of taking such tactics.

Stopping himself, he looked over towards a few nearby police officers who noticed the look the former Number One Hero was giving towards them as he spoke up loud enough for the few police officers to hear him.

"Keep searching around the area. I will go check on Miss Midoriya." Toshinori told them. He figured that it would be better to break the news about her life being in danger without all of the officers around to frighten her if he could help it.

They replied in understanding before they continued to look around the area and keeping watch. For all the men and women in blue knew the Shadow Cult would have no problem trying anything even in broad daylight if the reported kidnappings and attacks on Pro-Heroes at work was any indication. Seeing this, Yagi continued onward up the stairs before arriving at the floor where the Midoriya family lived.

Walking over towards the door, Yagi couldn't help but have a sense of dread appear within him. What if… what if they were too late? What if he got no answer, and if he looked inside what would await him? He didn't know if he would be able to handle such a thing.

 _'Inko… please be alright…'_ He silently prayed to himself before he raised his fist and knocked at the door a few times.

For a few moments, no noise was heard, worrying the skinny blonde man as dread grew in mind. He was about to knock once more and call out Inko's name before he heard what sounded like hastily shuffling of movement on the other side getting closer to the door.

"Coming!" Inko's voice was heard, getting Yagi to breathe a huge sigh of relief and joy. She was alright; nothing horrible had taken place yet.

The door opened allowing Yagi to see the short green haired woman, who looked a bit jumpy for some reason as her eyes widened with surprise to see All Might himself standing at the door before her, who put on a small yet sheepish grin on his face.

"All Might?! W… What a surprise, I was not expecting you to drop by!" Inko muttered while stuttering a bit, not expecting Izuku's teacher and the former Number One Hero to show up unannounced like this.

"Hello Miss Midoriya, and please, Yagi is fine," Toshinori assured the nervous looking woman before he went on, "I apologize for my sudden arrival, but may I come in?"

"Of course, please right this way." Inko replied back putting on a smile, though she was still nervous for some unusual reason. Yagi figured that it was simply due to him just showing up out of the blue without warning.

Walking into the building, Inko closed the door behind him as the two walked into the main living area of the apartment. The short green haired woman motioned Yagi to take a seat on the couch as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'll get you some tea." Inko replied back to him as she went to do just that.

"Oh uh… thank you." Yagi responded back as he walked over to take a seat on the furniture, relaxing a bit as he looked around, relieved to see that the mother of his successor was still alive and well. It didn't look like the Cult got to her just yet, which Yagi was thankful for, now she could be protected.

Looking over at the table before him, the skinny blonde man couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw what looked like a few cups of tea already present. All were still warm, showing that it was still recent. Puzzled, Yagi looked over in the direction where Inko was at in the kitchen, seeing her form over the counter.

"Pardon me, but did you have guests earlier or something?" The former One for All holder asked with curiosity.

Inko seemed to freeze for a moment before she relaxed a bit as she poured a cup of tea, a small yet still rather nervous smile still on the kind woman's expression.

"Yes, a few friends visited and left before you showed up." Inko replied back, and while her voice still showed signs of nervousness and jumpy, Yagi didn't see it as anything major and accepted the answer, at least for the most part.

 _'They didn't even finish their drinks.'_ He noticed, but he figured that they probably had to leave in a hurry or just didn't see a big deal out of it. So the blonde skinny man dropped the subject for the time being.

After another moment or two, Inko arrived back in the main living area with two cups of tea in hand. One for her and one for Toshinori, who kindly accepted the drink and thanked the woman once more as the green haired mother of Izuku sat down across from him in her own chair.

"So… uh… Yagi, what brings you here? How has my Izuku been doing? Is he well?" Inko asked him, as Yagi smiled back at her from her wanting to know how Young Midoriya has been.

"Don't worry, he's doing well." Yagi assured the woman across from him. He didn't know whenever or not if the green haired female should know about the future kids of her son being around. She would probably have a heart attack or something of the sorts, so Toshinori was unsure if it was wise to inform her about that or not. Since she didn't seem too frantic over his concern at least not anymore than she normally did, it was possible that she didn't see the live chase of Chino from the other day, showing off Izuku's Quirk and name dropping the family name.

Inko seemed to be relived hearing those words, glad to hear that her son was still alright at the school.

"Thank goodness, but uh… what brings you here then?" Inko couldn't help but ask, curious as to what would bring the former top hero of Japan to her home unannounced. Was he nearby and decided to drop in or something?

Hearing her ask that question once more got Toshinori to go into a dilemma. How was he supposed to break it to her that her life along with many others were potentially in danger without her freaking out or scaring her to a certain degree?

Meanwhile, unknown to the skinny blonde man but known to Inko, down one of the halls to where Izuku's room and the restroom were near, small commotion could be heard coming from the inside of a small supply closet with the door shut closed. Luckily the noise wasn't loud enough to grab anyone's attention elsewhere in the apartment.

"It's so tight!" A certain crazy blonde male twin shouted in annoyance as he tried to move around in the small closet with not much success due to the other occupants in the room.

"That's very lewd." A certain crazy dark green female twin responded with a smug grin on her face while her brother gained a deadpanned stare from her words, her elbow slamming into the mask of a certain Compress-Quirk user, who didn't like getting elbowed to the face like that.

"Would you stop moving around you two?!" He responded back at the crazy twins, not liking how they refused to stay still.

"Why are we in here again? I want to talk Izuku's mother some more." A certain blonde Transform-Quirk user replied with a pout, as she was enjoying the chat they were having with the dark green woman before they were interrupted by the knock at the front door.

One certain light blue haired Decay-Quirk user only gained large tick marks all over his forehead as he tried to not lash out at the rest of the occupants in the small supply closet they were all forced to hide in.

That's right, three members of the League of Villains plus the future twins of Izuku and Himiko were in Inko's apartment, hiding in a supply closet, and were all trying to have more space to no little success. This was where the twins had in mind about meeting their grandmother, who was apparently the mother of Izuku much to Tomura's surprise and shock. To be perfectly honest, he was expecting for this grandmother's that the twins talked about to be on Himiko's side of the family, not on the side of the annoying green haired brat that Himiko loves for some unusual reason.

 _'This isn't making sense. If this Inko chick is their grandmother then who the heck is their grandfather supposed to be?'_ Tomura couldn't help but wondered. None of this was making sense to him. From what Chino and Chana claim, their grandfather was on the League's side, yet his son is the hero in training green haired teen. Rather ironic he would admit, but it still left him puzzled about this whole thing. Was this grandfather of the twins an associate of Sensei's hiding like the doctor or something? He wanted an actual answer dang it.

"I'm hungry," Chino stated, feeling his stomach growling demanding food, "I know grandmother will have something in her fridge."

Hearing his words got Tomura and Mr. Compress to widen their eyes, knowing that the blonde male twin risking to go out would no bode well for the rest of them should they be discovered.

"Don't you even think about-!" Mr. Compress started to tell the Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate and One for All-Quirk user.

His words were cut off and fell on deaf ears as with a grin forming on Chino's face a small black portal opened up right below him as he fell right through it, leaving behind a wide eyed Shigaraki, Sako, Toga and a pouting Chana as her twin brother was now gone from the closet and now appearing elsewhere in the building.

"Aw, I wanted to grab a bite too." Chana pouted as she crossed her arms, not liking being left behind and not being able to get some more food to fill her stomach.

"…At least there's more room in here now." Himiko stated with a smile reforming on her face, as with her male son leaving the closet there was now more room for them to not be as cramped.

Tomura and Atsuhiro only face palmed from the whole thing, as they silently hoped that Chino doesn't get caught and gets them all found out.

Back with Inko and Toshinori, Inko waited patiently for Toshinori to explain his presence at her home for another minute before the former Number One Hero went on to reply back towards her, figuring that he found the right way to explain why he was here.

"Well… Inko, have you by chance seen news about the attack on Musutafu a couple nights ago?" Toshinori asked her, as a frown and worried look then appeared on the short kind woman's face.

"I have, to think such horror could have taken place. But uh… what does that have to do with anything if I may ask?" Inko asked, not seeing why being reminded of that damage and horror done to the city had anything to do with the blonde skinny man being here.

Yagi took in a deep breathe as he tried to explain to the green haired female without freaking her out or scaring her greatly, though he figured it would still be hard to prevent such a reaction anyway considering that her life was at risk.

"The villains behind that attack… we have discovered that they plan on targeting anyone that is connected to U.A.," Toshinori looked up towards the green haired woman whose eyes widened from hearing this before he went on, "Anyone… includes you Inko."

Toshinori couldn't help but feel bad as he saw the small mother of Izuku freeze up as her eyes widened further in horror from the revelation of what the skinny blonde man before him was telling her.

"In… In danger?! What do you mean by that?!" Inko shouted, unable to handle the fact that the man before her was implying that some group of villains may be after her and who else that seemed to be connected to the hero school her son goes too. Hearing her shout like that got All Might to flinch from her yell, but he couldn't blame her for reacting in that way.

"I'm sorry, if there was a better way to break that to you I would have. But it is what I said; the villains behind the attack on the city seem to be hunting down any families that are connected to anyone who is in U.A." Toshinori informed her once more, scaring the woman further about this information.

"But… why? Why would they-?" She started to ask, getting more frantic as she went on before Yagi raised a hand to cut her off so he could properly explain.

"We don't know why they are resorting to this nor do we know if they have any actual means of tracking anyone down. But do not worry Inko, already other heroes and police forces have been dispatch all over to make sure that you and the others remain safe. Even right now outside the area is being watched over and searched by officers," Yagi assured the now frantic green haired woman before him or at least attempted too, "Of course, if it's alright with you we wish for some aid to be allowed in your home to ensure maximum safety."

Inko was still shocked from hearing all of this. Her life, and others who had family connections to the hero school were in danger from some dangerous new villain group? Seeing her shock and slight fear made Yagi feel bad about the whole situation, wishing that none of this had to have happened.

"I'm sorry… I know that this isn't-." He started to say before he was cut off by the green haired woman before him.

"No, it's alright," She tried to remain steady as she gained a small smile on her face, "While learning of that is frightening… it does ease me a bit that you were here to tell me about it."

As that was happening, in the kitchen Chino appeared through his portal as it closed behind him, luckily not grabbing the attention of anyone in the other room as the blonde grinned in a crazed like manner. Wanting to see who the guest was, he peaked over the counter without being detected before his eyes widen with joy.

 _'It's grand uncle Toshinori!'_ Chino thought to himself with glee, seeing that it was the skinny blonde man that was visiting grandmother. His stomach growled once more, reminding him why he came out again in the first place.

Removing his gaze from the other two in the other room while doing his best to be as stealthy as a ninja, he slowly opened the fridge without drawing attention only to pout as anything in the kitchen device was all cold stuff that was needed to be warmed up.

"Dang it." Chino muttered before he decided to check if the nearby pantry had anything he could grab a bite from.

While he was doing that without the awareness of the two occupants in the main living area, it was a rather awkward silence at least for Yagi while Inko took a sip from her own cup of tea. Luckily it wouldn't be long before a new thought popped up into the blonde's head.

"Hey Inko, may I ask something of you?" Yagi questioned, getting the short woman across from him to nod with a small smile on her face. Sure she was still shaken over the fact that her life was possibly in danger, but the assurance that the police and other heroes would be here to ensure her safety kept her at ease for the most part.

"What may that be Yagi?" Inko asked politely as she sat her cup down on the table before her.

Toshinori went on to respond, as a certain conversation that he remembered Izuku talking to the others about earlier as they headed to where the Support Department was at during his reply. He didn't know why, but he wished to find out a bit more about that subject talked when that happened earlier in the day. And hopefully find out why the future kids reacted the way they did during it.

"I apologize if this seems a bit personal or if it seems like it came out of nowhere," He started to tell her before he went on to finish, "But would you mind telling me a bit about Young Midoriya's father?"

That grabbed Chino's attention as his ears perked up, overhearing the conversation in the other room while he grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth. Inko meanwhile looked surprised from the sudden question, as whatever she expected him to ask, it wasn't that.

"What? Why would you want to know that?" Inko couldn't help but ask, finding that question to indeed come out of the blue about her husband.

"Earlier today, Izuku talked a bit about him, about how he works oversees. I couldn't help but be curious since it was the first time I have heard about his father, yet he seemed to know very little. I apologize again if this seemed out of the blue, and if you're not comfortable talking about it then you don't have too." Yagi explained and assured her. If it was too personal to talk about then he won't push it. After all from remembering what young Midoriya explained it's been years since the man seemed to have talked to either him or his mother, so the blonde skinny man could imagine that wanting to talk about the man that was Izuku's father might be a sore subject for her to share.

Inko remained silent for a moment while Chino remained listening in on the conversation between his grandmother and grand uncle about grandfather as he chow down on some chips he was able to find, but was doing his best to be quiet about it less he got caught.

"…Well… I guess I can share a bit if you're so curious." Inko replied back, still a bit caught off guard about how the talk from how her life and others were in danger and needed protection to about her dear husband.

"Are you sure? Like I said if it's too personal-." Yagi assured her once more only for Inko to cut him off.

"It's alright really, I don't mind. I was just caught off guard that's all," Inko responded back while a small smile formed on her face. Pass memories now filling her head at the thought of the man she fell for, "His name is Hisahsi, and he was usually always so busy. He works as a business man in all sorts of jobs, ranging from working with corporations to the media. To others, he always had a serious mood to him but despite that he was very friendly to those who knew him." Inko smiled softly once more as she recalled her younger days from when she first met the love of her life.

"So Hisashi is his name." Yagi stated. He wasn't hearing anything off so far, nothing that would explain why the future kids of Izuku reacting the way they did when hearing about Izuku's dad.

"Yes. If you were to meet him Hisashi may seem like an intimidating guy, but he's actually really sweet. Some used to say he looked scary, but you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. He could be a goof ball when he wanted to be. Despite being so busy all the time he still did his best to make time for us. He would always say the most outlandish things to lighten up the room or to cheer me up." Inko told Yagi as a fond smile remained on her face.

She could still remember the crazy things he said he would do for her. One time while she was still pregnant with Izuku Hisashi joked about how he would level a whole city for her if she wanted him too. Really he was just the silliest thing sometimes.

But then a small frown appeared on her face, getting Yagi to get a bit worried for a moment as she went on to talk about her husband further.

"But then when Izuku was around two to three years old, something had come up oversees that he had to attend too. Even to this day I'm unsure what exactly it is that he had to stay over there for so long, but he didn't look happy about it. He did his best to stay in contact with us in whatever way he could, trying to be supportive even from a distance when Izuku was originally quirkless. But then communication between us just… stopped. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get into contact with him," Inko couldn't help but look down at the floor as she clench her hands a bit, "Even to this day I worry over him. Sure money is still flowing in, but not talking or trying to stay in contact with us? I can't help but sometimes feel like maybe something did go wrong yet he's trying to hide it from us. That was seven years ago."

Chino gained a small frown as he overheard grandmother talking about grandfather. During this point of time, she was still unaware of who grandfather actually was. He and Chana would like to tell her the whole truth but they didn't know if they were allowed too. Besides the twins knew that their other brothers and sisters would get on them should they reveal everything, but they weren't here to stop them though. So what should they do?

He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard grand uncle Toshinori speaking up once more towards his grandmother. Figuring that it was time to head back to the others, he started to retreat from the kitchen.

Instead of using his Portal Gate Quirk however…

"I… see," Yagi replied. He found a bit more about Izuku's father, but other than the sudden lack of communication like Izuku explained earlier, nothing else he could find seemed to be unusual about this, "Thank you for willing to share more about him. It helped sate my curiosity."

As the skinny blonde man took a drink from his own cup of tea Inko gave him, he was oblivious to when Inko's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw Chino emerging from the kitchen before casually walking back towards the hallway that held the others were at. The crazy twin son of Izuku and Himiko looked over to his grandmother before waving happily at her with his usual crazy grin before he disappeared from sight into the other room.

Inko was able to recover before Yagi looked back towards her, as she only looked more nervous than she did before to which got the blonde to raise an eyebrow, but he didn't think much of it.

"You're most welcome. So uh… when should I expect any heroes and police to… you know…" Inko trailed off, unsure if calling any police officers and heroes as bodyguards was the right thing to say.

"The police outside will remain, while I will check to see if any heroes will be arriving shortly." Yagi assured the green haired mother of his successor with a smile on his face.

Back with the others, they would be caught off guard when Chino casually opened the door to the supply closet they were in before forcing himself into the small space with them once more, closing the door behind him as the three League members and his twin sister were now forced to be more squished up once more.

"I'm back!" Chino told them happily as Tomura and Mr. Compress only looked relieved that the blonde teen didn't seem to get caught.

"Are you now full?" Himiko asked her future twin son, who nodded back happily towards the blonde female that will one day give birth to him and his twin sister, oh and their little brother back home in their own timeline.

"Aw you didn't anything back?" Chana replied with a pout, as she wanted something to eat too.

"Sorry, didn't think about that." Chino replied back with a grin on his face still.

"Whatever," Tomura replied back as he hated how cramp it was in this small closet again, "We saw your grandmother, can we go back to the others now?"

"What? But there's still a lot of stuff we want to talk to her about." Chana responded back, not wanting to leave just set.

"Then come back later then without us. It wouldn't be wise for her if we stayed and something happened that caught us with her." Mr. Compress informed the twins.

"Don't worry, like Mr. Compress said you two can come back to see her again later." Himiko assured her future kids. While she wanted to stay longer and talk with the green haired mother of Izuku even more with the future kids, even she could tell that Tomura was reaching his limit of being here. And she didn't want him to snap and end up hurting Inko in some way, that wouldn't do well to get on Izuku's good side after all for her to be with him.

The twins only hanged their heads in slight disappointment, but nevertheless nodded to the three's words.

"Okay…" The twins of Izuku and Himiko replied back though it was obvious to the other three that they weren't happy with this decision.

And so without wasting any time Chino opened a black portal underneath them all as they fell through before it closed behind them. And thus they have left the home of the Midoriya family for the time being.

 **There we go, chapter done.**

 **I will admit, this one was kind of a pain to write since I didn't really know how to make it flow or how it should go. That's a problem I have, I can come up with certain events or chapters just fine, but it's filling the parts in between or leading up to them that I struggle with.**

 **But still, hopefully it was still a decent read for you all.**

 **And if not, shoot me.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Well would you look at that? I'm back again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Five: In Need of Allies**

The attack on Musutafu a couple nights ago had shaken the population of not only the city, but all of Japan as well. Adding to the sudden increase in attacks on the beaches and boats in the Kagoshima Prefecture, sudden kidnappings all over the nation, Pro-Heroes being assaulted and killed in their own work bases of operations, and the slaughter of four thousand people in the city Noshiro by an unknown villain that gotten away without a trace, it was no surprise when the government itself begun to step in to aid in the hunting down of the vile group responsible for all of this.

Due to the Commissioner General's request, the government had begun to put in more resources to aid both the police and the Pro-Heroes in hope of tracking down the vile Cult behind these horrific acts of slaughter, all while helping in other ways to monitor for any traces of the Cult.

It was bad enough due to the likes of the League of Villains out and about, not to mention the normal increase in crime due to All Might's retirement, but this was different. Unlike the League which was currently a small group that they're unable to track down, the ones behind these recent events were all connected to the same group. These weren't random acts of villainy, but well equipped carry out acts by an organization that had the resources and numbers to cause such damage.

Due to all of this, many of the high officials within the government itself became inform of the enemy they face thanks to the Commissioner General's briefings to the elected officials of the government. Not only that, but these certain high officials were also informed about where, or more specifically _when_ , the enemy came from and the few allies that followed them here to the present point in time are now working with the police and Pro-Heroes to track the Shadow Cult down.

As noted, only the higher officials in all branches and parties of the government were given the information about the current situation that they feared will only escalate into something much direr if they don't find the Cult in time.

Out of these politician officials, this also included one Koku Hanabata, also known to his allies as Trumpet as he walked down the hallway to meet with the rest of his allies, briefcase in hand.

A smile on his face as the leader of the Hearts and Minds political party entered the large room of the tall building he was in, where the rest of his fellow leaders and partners, as well as the top man himself who looked over all of them sitting at the end of the table with a meal before him, was all present. A few bodyguards were also stationed in the room around the door he just walked through, as well as a couple others standing aside in case they were called to do anything in need.

To the left of the table were two of his fellow allies of this secret meeting, the man with the long shiny black hair named Tomoyasu Chikazoku, or what he would prefer to be known by his code name Skeptic, and the sitting man wearing a thick parka covering his face from being visible named Apocrypha. And to the right of the table was an empty chair which was his own seat, and next to it was another ally, a woman with long pale hair and black sclera eyes named Chitose Kizuki, or also known by her code name Curious.

And to the back end was the true leader of this group, the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company, as well as the supreme leader of the Meta Liberation Army that everyone present was apart of, the son of the former leader of the Army, Rikiya Yotsubashi, code named Re-Destro. Behind him on the wall was a picture portrait of their founder and former leader of the Meta Liberation Army Destro, with his son below it who looked up from his meal to see the arrival of the last top executive of the villain organization.

"Ah Trumpet, you arrived on time," Re-Destro responded to the dark haired man, who greeted him and the others with the signature M.L.A. salute on his forehead, to which the orange haired man and the rest aside from Apocrypha returned, "I take it you have all kinds of information that you wished to share with us today."

"Of course Re-Destro. In fact I have managed to acquire much more about the current problem that's been popping up from all over Japan." Trumpet responded, walking over towards his own seat next to Curious before sitting down.

"Yes, this new group of villains that has completely overtaken the news," Re-Destro replied back before taking another bite of his meal, "It was only a couple days ago that the League of Villains were the talk of the town, but now these new contenders have completely overtaken it all by a massive margin. All while the public don't even know the identity of this new villain group. But I'm sure you managed to have found out yourself right?"

"I have." Trumpet answered the M.L.A leader with a smile on his face.

"To think that such a group like this would appear from out of nowhere though." Skeptic couldn't help but speak about. To him, unless this new threat to the Meta Liberation Army was like them and been building up in secret, it didn't make a lot of sense how this new enemy were able to act all around the nation and possessing such weaponry like that giant robot construct that rampaged through the city a couple nights ago.

"True, it is quite a mystery wouldn't you say?" Curious stated, having a similar mindset about this subject as the Board Member of the Feel Good Incorporate.

"Good news then, I'm about to have these mysteries solved." Trumpet told them all with a smile still on his face, grabbing and placing his briefcase on the table in front of him before opening it up.

As he gathered papers from the box shaped bag, the politician's expression became more serious as he begun to share what he has managed to learn from the rest of the government and from the Police Commissioner General which was all printed into these paper records he now held in his hands.

"From what I have gathered, this group behind that attack on Musutafu a couple nights ago calls themselves the Shadow Cult. According to what I've found out from the briefings by the Commissioner General, they believe that they are also behind all the other incidents that have been taking place such as the kidnappings and the attacks on the coasts in the Kagoshima Prefecture. Other than that however we don't have too much about any known members apart of this group." Trumpet started to explain and share with the rest of the leaders of the M.L.A.

"The Shadow Cult? A rather edgy name don't you think?" Apocrypha spoke up, finding that name to be rather ridiculous. To him it sounded like a knock off religious group that made fun of other religious groups.

"Yes I guess you could say that. But that aside, there's another interesting bit that had grabbed my attention. While I admit some doubts to this claim, but it appears from what I've learn this Shadow Cult comes from the future." Trumpet told the others.

"The future?" Skeptic asked with doubt and puzzlement, "What, you're saying that this Cult are a bunch of time travelers or something?"

"As ridiculous as that claim sounds; it appears to be true from what I have gathered." The villain politician shared with the rest once more.

That got Re-Destro to raise an eyebrow, as well as got the confusion and surprise of the others in the room. This Shadow Cult was from the future? Time travel was now a thing or something? But if this is true, how did such a villain group managed to accomplish such a thing? And if true, what would drive them to come here to the present time period?

"A time traveling villain organization… that's something I will admit I never thought would be a thing to exist." The CEO of the Detnerat Company admitted. Yet he has yet to doubt Trumpet or any of his fellow liberators so far, and if the rest of the police force and government believe it and claim this, then it has to be true.

"There's more that I think will get your interest Re-Destro," Trumpet started to share to him, getting the orange haired man and the others' full attention once more as the dark haired politician went on to share more of what he managed to learn and discover from his position in the government, "This Shadow Cult weren't the only ones who arrived here to this time point."

"Really now?" Curious asked, now further curious about hearing this piece of information.

"Correct, and it appears to be related to the news of those unusual kids that were on the scene that night on the attack in Musutafu." Trumpet informed them, as they all remembered that night as the new reported a few unknown teenagers aiding the Pro-Heroes in taking down the giant robot, the Nomu and the ground forces of the Cult.

"Heroes that followed them here I assume?" Re-Destro asked, figuring that it was the best assumption to those unknown individuals that were never heard of before that aided in stopping the Cult during the attack.

"Actually no," Trumpet answered the supreme leader of the M.L.A, surprising him and the rest from this piece of knowledge, "From what was shared with the government by the Commissioner General, these three are mere teenagers who used their quirks without any hero licenses on them, and these kids seem to be the future offspring of a student from the U.A. hero school named Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya? That's the kid that broke his bones during the Sports Festival isn't he?" Skeptic recalled, having watched the large event and seeing the dark green haired teen breaking his body to fight the son of Endeavor.

"And one of the students that aided in the raid on the Yakuza hideout as well right?" Curious also recalled from learning of that incident that took place not too long ago.

"Hold on a moment, didn't that one blonde guy with those multiple special abilities on the news a couple days ago before the Musutafu attack, who was being chased by all of those heroes mentioned that name before he got away?" Apocrypha recalled, as he had seen the chase of a certain blonde twin son of Izuku and Himiko live on television.

"That's right, in fact from what I've learn that crazed blonde haired killer is one of these future individuals that came here to our present time point." Trumpet shared.

That got the rest to be surprised for a moment before they calmed down a moment later, though they still were more interested and in wonder about his new information.

"Huh, this Midoriya kid then is something we need to keep an eye on if he ends up having kids that can wield multiple special abilities," Re-Destro muttered to himself, seeing how these future children were enemies of the Shadow Cult while also being able to possess multiple quirks… like the Nomu and All for One. And something told him that this wasn't a natural thing that just takes place in the future, no these kids were the exceptions to posses multiple quirks like this. Shaking that thought for the time being, the Stress-Quirk user looked back over towards the Incite-Quirk user once again to speak, "How many of these kids are there? You mentioned the three that were present during the attack on Musutafu and the one that the heroes failed to catch, are there more of them?"

"There are. Five are currently held by the U.A. hero school, three others are under the care of the Pro-Heroes, while two others known for killing random villains across the city are still at large with their current location unknown. And from what we learned there are two others that are completely unknown at the moment." Trumpet told him and the others. As the final two he mentioned, he only learned about the existence and their names due to the future child named Yuki sharing about them with Endeavor, who in turned told the police, who in turned told the government including him.

Re-Destro hummed to himself once more as he processed all of this information. Two things were clear to him from learning all of this. One, the Shadow Cult was a threat to society and life in general, thus a threat to the Meta Liberation Army. Two, these future kids from this Izuku student from U.A. High are allied with the heroes and against the Cult.

Yet, from what he recalled about the blonde child that the heroes chased, it became cleared to him that this meant not all of the future kids were on the heroes' side… and that meant potential allies to the M.L.A.

Standing up from his seat for a moment, he looked over at his fellow top executives in the room before the orange haired villain proceeded to speak once more with a smile present on his face.

"Everyone, it is clear that this Shadow Cult organization is a threat to the Meta Liberation Army. Not only that, but I see an opportunity with these future kids that are still at large and not with the heroes. If we can find the four that are still out and about, there's a chance we can use them to help us eradicate this Cult." Re-Destro told them all, surprising them from that suggestion by their supreme leader.

"Pardon me Re-Destro, but how would we know that they won't be against us?" Curious couldn't help but question, seeing a few flaws in this idea, mainly the idea that these future kids won't become allies and thus attack the Meta Liberation Army itself.

"If that is unfortunate to happen, then we will rid of them. But I believe this won't be the case. From learning all of this it's clear that we would have the same interest in defeating this Cult that plagues Japan. Besides, this would help us learn more about these kids that can wield multiple special abilities if we're on the same side. Imagine what we can learn not only about them but of the future they come from. This is an opportunity that we can't waste; we must make the most of it while we still can." The orange haired son of Destro told the rest of the top executives of the M.L.A.

Lifting his hand towards his forehead, he made the salute of the Meta Liberation Army as he grinned for what the future may hold for not only the Army, but for the future itself as a whole.

"In Destro's name and for the sake of Liberation, we will destroy the Shadow Cult."

'ELSEWHERE, UNKNOWN'

A groan emitted from one Hari Kurono, otherwise known as Chronostasis, as the pale arrowed haired man slowly sat up, his vision slowly returning to him while he had a small headache. Grunting in slight annoyance from it all, the former assistance to Overhaul didn't pay attention to his surroundings as he tried to make the small headache go away.

"Ugh… what happened?" He muttered in annoyance, as he was still sitting up from whatever he was on.

As he fully opened his eyes and regained his vision, a look of confusion and slight alarmed then appeared present on his expression. Looking around the area, he found himself in what looked like a small wooden cabin-like bedroom. The room looked a bit old, only looking as if it's been recently cleaned up. The only thing present was the bed he was on and the nearby dresser to his right underneath a large window, with the sunlight shining right through it into the room. To his right was the door to the room that led to the rest of the building.

Naturally, he was confused.

"Where am I?" Hari wondered aloud as he tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was-.

His eyes widened as he recalled what happened. He was in his jail cell in some random high security prison that was located somewhere in the city when out of the blue the prison was attacked. He remembered his own cell being broken down as a woman with long blue hair with bits of green that looked a lot like one of those heroes in training that attacked them a while back arrived with the angelic-like white wings being the one to free them. Then he recalled how they heard more police and maybe a few heroes? He wasn't exactly sure, but hearing the more reinforcements got the woman to jump for a moment before she looked his way.

…And then she punched him directly in the face knocking him out cold.

At least that would explain the small headache he had that's thankfully going away.

Shaking that thought from his head for the time being, he slowly got out from the bed he was in before standing fully up, stretching himself out as he figured he would find out where he was. That female must have taken him here, where he is. So if he was going to find her and whoever else may be here, then he must get going.

 _'And if they try anything, I'll take them down.'_ The former assistant of Overhaul thought to himself, not caring that the female had rescued and freed him. If she only did that just for some stupid reason then he will not hesitate to fight and get away from here.

Walking out of the bedroom, he looked down the area to see a small hallway with another door right across from his own. Judging from the wooden interior all around, maybe wherever he was in was a cabin? But a cabin located where though? Shaking his thought he was about to go towards the right side of the hallway and his room.

Keyword about, as before he acted on this he heard a bunch of commotion coming from the left side of the hallway, earning his puzzlement. What got him to be more puzzled were the noises and voices he can faintly hear were familiar to him.

"What on Earth…?" Curiosity taking hold, Kurono proceeded to walk down the left hallway towards the source of this verbal activity that was echoing through the seemly small building.

It only took a few moments before he arrived at his destination, and what he saw surprised him a bit so to say. Now he was in a large opened up living space with a small kitchen to his right that was opened up for everyone to see, making the room feel much larger and opened space. Near the kitchen was a dining table where all of the activity was being present, with a glass sliding door nearby that led to the outdoors. To the right of the room had a couch, a rocking chair, and a small table itself in the middle of the rest of the furniture, while a campfire that was lit was also seen across from the couch warming up the room all while giving the wooden cabin-like area a nice cozy feeling. Further down ahead to the left also had a door that led to another part of the cabin, while straight ahead was the door that led outside.

But what grabbed his attention was the source of the noise which was located at the dining table.

Sitting all around it gulping down food like no tomorrow were a few of his former fellow Yakuza allies, Kendou Rappa, Toya Setsuno, Yu Hojo and Soramitsu Tabe. Sitting with them also happily eating her meal was the blue haired woman with a few stands of green in it that both freed and knocked him out also sitting between Rappa and Tabe. And on the couch was someone he didn't recognized, someone who wore armor and a cloak while all kinds of weapons were strapped to his being most of them being guns, and a skull-like white colored mask that blocked his full face from being seen. He seem lost in thought as he looked at what seemed to be blueprints of something on the table in front of him, while two unfinished looking advance robotic arms were also sat on the table.

Hari didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this.

Meanwhile at the dining table, Nariko while still slurping down noodles from her pasta she made along with other food for the others spotted the still and shocked Chronostasis, getting her to smile widely before she waved at him.

"Oh hey Chrono, you're finally up I see!" She exclaimed happily before she went back to focusing on her meal before her.

Her words however grabbed his attention as well as the rest of the other members of the Shie Hassaikai along with Kenichi who snapped out of his thoughts and away from the stuff before him to see the pale haired arrowed haired man. The sight of their fellow Yakuza got them to wave over towards the former assistant to Overhaul. Except for Rappa as he didn't really care, he was more focusing on his food at the moment.

"Chronostasis, it's good to see you're doing well." Setsuno told him in a polite tone, since that the Chronostasis-Quirk user was an higher up than he was he was used to making sure to stay on his good side and being polite.

Hari managed to snap out of his own shock as he acknowledged the greeting that he received from one of the freed Eight Expendables.

"You're all… free too?" Kurono found himself speaking, slowly making his way over towards the rest of them in the dining room; while Kenichi remained on the couch for the time being yet his sight didn't leave the others.

"Yeah, this nice girl and her brother over there broke us out from our prisons last night and brought us here." Hojo informed the former assistant of Overhaul, with said girl waving at him with a smile on her face.

"…And they are who exactly?" The man questioned, as he didn't recall the female who freed him from prison before knocking him out and taking him here to some unknown cabin located who knows where giving him her name.

"Oh, I'm Nariko. And my brother over there is Kenichi," She informed him while still smiling widely towards the Yakuza villain, "Are you hungry? I made a lot of food enough for all of us."

"I'm fine. But thank you, I guess." Hari told the mostly blue haired woman, not really that hungry at the moment. All he wanted to know was where they were and why were he and the other four former members of the Shie Hassaikai freed from their respective prisons and brought here.

Looking around the area once more, the arrow haired man figured he would try to get some answers as to where they were at as he turned back towards the future daughter of Izuku and Nejire.

"Where are we anyway?" The former assistant to Overhaul asked her, figuring that he would ask that first before anything else.

"A cabin that we happened to come across when we first arrived here," Kenichi spoke up from his spot, grabbing Kurono's attention as well as the others including Rappa as the masked wearing teen started to walk over towards them, "When we first found it, it was pretty old and abandoned, didn't look like anyone lived or been here for years. It took a while but we managed to clean it up and make it as our temporary base for the time being."

"Yep! And it's in a forest not too far from where Musutafu City is located. The surrounding hills and cliffs also help with keeping our location hidden for the time being." Nariko also added in with her smile still on her face before she took a drink from her water afterwards.

"Really now?" Chronostasis responded back, now knowing where they were all at for the time being at least.

"I'm sure you have more questions than just that though don't you?" Kenichi told him, as the gun wielding future son of Izuku and Itsuka knew that someone like the assistant of Overhaul would be more cautious and want answers than just that.

"That should be obvious," Hari replied back to the mostly black wearing armored soldier-like teenager with a serious yet puzzled expression, "Why did you free me from that prison? Why free the others here as well?"

"That's easy!" Rappa shouted as he sat up from his seat for a moment with his usual chaotic grin plastered on his face, now apart of the conversation, "These kids want us to fight some strong opponents! Speaking of which when are we going to start finding and fighting them?!" The fighting loving Strongarm-Quirk user questioned aloud, wanting to find and smash these Shadow Cult guys that the two future kids told him about.

"We will begin hunting them down soon, but right now its best that we still go require more aid if we are to stand a chance against facing the full might of the Cult." Kenichi informed Rappa, who grumbled from hearing that before his excitement returned, knowing that he can just train for the time being to prepare for when this comes to be.

Hearing all of that confused the Chronostasis-Quirk user even further, having no idea what the heck either of the two was talking about. Seeing his confusion, Soramitsu saw this as he devoured down his meal and the plate it was on to answer their former higher up Yakuza.

"They're talking about this new enemy that's been appearing all over recently. They want us to fight them alongside them," He told the arrow haired man, before the Food-Quirk user looked back over towards Nariko with a hungered expression still on his face, "Do you have anymore food? I'm still starving."

Nariko giggled a bit from hearing that before nodding with a smile on her face, getting up from her seat before making her way over to the kitchen while humming an unknown tune none of the others aside from Kenichi recognized to get the former Yazkua more to eat, as well as a new plate since he ate his.

"Enemy?" Kurono questioned as his confusion grew while his face harden towards Kenichi, wanting more answers and explanations than that, "What enemy? And why would you need our help with them? Can't those annoying heroes that ruined us handle it on their own?"

"No. They cannot." Kenichi responded back with his own serious expression, though the hood and mask made it hard for this to ever be seen.

"And may I ask why?" Hari asked once again, needing to see why he and the others were needed for this. He refused to go along with anything that didn't involve him as well as went against what he stood for.

"Because all of us are already enemies of the Cult," Kenichi went on to explain to the former assistant of Overhaul while the others listened in on this when Nariko returned with more food for the others and herself in the background, "The Shadow Cult sees life in general as a enemy to them and their beliefs. They're all insane bastards that worship beings they call the Old Ones that want nothing but chaos and suffering to be spread to achieve the end of all things. As ridiculous as that sounds, the Cult do have the means and capability of achieving such a genocidal goal if we don't stop them before it's too late."

Kenichi could tell that hearing all of that didn't seem to make much sense to Chronostasis if his expression was anything to go by. If anything he looked as if the teen in the armor and cloak just spouted something crazy, which he wouldn't blame him if he did.

"…Genocide? Seriously, that's all that they want? Just to kill and destroy everything? What kind of goal is that? There's nothing to gain from wanting such a thing. Surely they're after something more than that." He responded, finding such a group with such a destructive goal to be ridiculous in its own right. Overhaul desired a world free from the disease known as quirks, while this Cult just seeks utter destruction?

"If I may allow to jump in Chronostasis," Toyo spoke up once more from his seat at the dining table, getting his higher up to look over at the blonde with confusion, "These two have stated that this Cult are after a few individuals that they plan on corrupting to help them achieve this genocidal plan. So they are after something, that's why they came here in the first place after all."

"And who are they after? And what do you mean by "they came here"? Are they not from Japan?" Hari wanted an answer.

Kenichi sighed, figuring that he would explain the whole situation better to help him understand everything, motioning over towards the living area of the large opened space the future son of Izuku and Itsuka wished to have a one on one with the former assistant of Overhaul.

"Come, I'll start from the beginning so you'll know and understand better." He offered as he made his way over to the couch.

Kurono saw this before he also walked over to the rocking chair as to sit and hear better from the masked teenager. As the two took their seat at their respective spots, Kenichi went on to explain from the very beginning.

As that was happened, the other former members of the Yakuza looked at one another before they shrugged, figuring that they'll let the two talk it out a bit before they join in on the conversation once again, as they were told the truth already of where and _**when**_ the two teenagers came from. With that in mind, Hojo looked over towards the still smiling Nariko was sitting, enjoying her meal even further which honestly made her look kind of adorable to the bald man's perspective.

"Hey Nariko." The Crystallization-Quirk user started to speak, getting the female's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked with innocence in her voice while her smile was still on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking, since we seem to be working alongside for the time being, how did you get that scar on your face?" Yu asked her, curious as to how the mostly blue haired woman with the angel wings managed to gain such a permanent wound on her face. That also got the other three former Yakuza members curiosity as well, wanting to know the same.

She didn't seem bothered by the question as she went on to speak while continuing to eat her meal like nothing was wrong.

"Oh I got it a few years back. It was around the time I and some others from Japan were sent out and stationed in the city of Makassar in Indonesia to help with hunting down a bunch of psychopaths that have been slaughtering the local surviving populace. I was out on my own when a criminal got the jump on me. He managed to get the surprise attack on me, giving me this scar and ripped my eye out. Luckily despite that I managed to fight back and cut his head off with my sword here." She told them the tale of how she gained her scar while patting her blade that was on strapped to her waist.

"Wait, ripped your eye out? But you have both eyes." Setsuno pointed out to the Angelic Wings-Quirk user, not understanding why she was saying that when she clearly had both her eyes intact.

That got her to blink in confusion for a moment, before the mostly blue haired woman smiled widely before she reached over to her left eye…

…Before to the shock of the others casually pulled her eye out of her eye socket before presenting them a realistic artificial eye identical to her real one for all of them to see.

"Ta-da! A fake eye made and given to me by my brother Tensai!" He presented them with a smile on her face, not paying attention to the slight disgusted expression of Toyo, Yu and Soramitsu. Kendou Rappa on the other hand thought it was pretty cool if his grin was any indication.

"Please put that back in, it's very disturbing to see you holding an eye like that while your left eye socket is empty." Toyo told her, feeling slightly ill from the sight. Sure he had seen Overhaul completely obliterating people into nothing but bloody paste, but that didn't mean he was used to see all kinds of disturbing stuff like that.

Nariko nodded as she put the artificial eye back into her eye socket while her smile was still on her face. With that quickly done with, she looked back at the former Yakuza members once more.

"Anything else that you all want to know about me?" She asked them, not bothered if they wished to know something about her or not.

"Uh… I have a question," Tabe started to ask as he ate a fork that he was using to eat the other meal he had before him, "You mentioned that it was few years back when this happened, how old are you right now again?"

"Sixteen." She answered the Food-Quirk user.

"You're saying that you were like, what, thirteen or something then when it happened? Why were you out doing missions and fighting at an age like that?" The black haired former Yakuza member couldn't help but questioned, not seeing why someone who would be in middle school would be drag to fight against vile criminals that had no qualm killing or even worse things.

"Our world is like that normally now back there. And it's not like we were forced to do it, we volunteered to step up to help maintain order and save lives from the aftermath of the war, even as years gone by since then. With so much damaged that has been done we're still reeling from the aftermath of it all even to this day." Nariko told them as she drank her water, not really thinking about her words at that moment.

"Wait there was a war?" Rappa asked, now more interested in what transpired into the future now.

That got Nariko to freeze up, which didn't go unnoticed by the others before she waved them off with a nervous smile on her face while realizing what she just spewed out to the former Yakuza members around her.

"Uh… forget I said that. Just know that it's a lot worse where we're from than it is today in this time period." She quickly replied back before she dug back into her meal, hoping that they would drop the subject about that for the time being.

Rappa wasn't going to let that slide so easily, or he was about to if Hojo didn't speak up first, preventing the fighting loving villain a chance to keep asking about that.

"How worse could it be though? I can't imagine that it's that bad." The bald man asked, not seeing how it would be bad to the point that someone like Nariko had to fight at a young age like that while having no qualms killing criminals. He thought that heroes didn't resort to actions like that, or at least not most of them so he figured that her killing someone would get the heroes in her time period to disapprove.

Nariko for the first time today frowned when she heard those words, looking down at her food with a slightly sorrowful expression before she went on to explain.

"You have no idea… even the simplest criminals get put down for their actions. It's different where we're from than it is now. Everyone understands that sparing an enemy is more trouble than it is to just kill them on the spot. Those who we do spare end up only coming back with a vengeance slaughtering more people or doing other horrendous actions. Just like with Uncle Mirio when he spared a sick murderer who broke out of prison and flayed his father in return. Stuff like that is much more common and normal that we have no choice but to put them down." She told them all, recalling the sad stuff that has happened to some of the people they knew, and with what happened at the end of the war to…

Shaking her head to shake THAT thought away for the time being, she looked back up towards the others around her before she continued onward with her words as a small smile returned to her lips.

"Besides, it's not like I'm against this way of taking down an enemy. If you ask me, a criminal deserved to die no matter how small an action they committed. It's less resources to waste on keeping those who don't deserve it alive and makes the world a better place without them one small step at a time." She informed them.

"…Uh… but we're villains ourselves remember? Yet you need our help with this Cult that threatens us." Setsuno reminded her.

"True, but actually we know a few of you guys back in the future that are still around. We know you all and are friends so you all are an exception to this." She told them, as her smile still remained on her face.

 _'That sounds rather hypocritical.'_ Three of the former Yakuza members thought to themselves about her words, as Rappa didn't care. She just went on about how anyone who performs evil out of evil sake should die yet she's fine with them apparently being around in the future despite the things they done?

This future child of that boy who defeated their former boss is weird, that's all they can really say about her.

As that was happening, back with Kenichi and Hari, the future son of Izuku and Itsuka had finished telling the other former Yakuza everything that he believed he needed to know, such as who they were really, where and when they came from and the need to work together to defeat the Shadow Cult.

"-And that's the gist of it all." Kenichi finished saying to a very surprise and shocked Chronostasis.

Honestly this was all unexpected for the former assistant to Overhaul. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't any of that? This armored and cloaked mask wearing teen and the mostly blue hair girl with the angel looking wings were the kids of that boy who defeated Overhaul from the future? Not only that but even this Shadow Cult that he was told about is also from the future as well. It all sounded too crazy to be true.

Yet… Hari had no reason to doubt the gun wielding male before him. He could tell that everything he spoke was genuine, and to him that was a rarity to find people like that who can speak words yet actually mean it in today's society.

"…Alright fine," He started to say, getting Kenichi to look over at the Chronostasis-Quirk user with slight surprise, "I'll help you all. As much as I hate your father for what he has done to Overhaul and all the other heroes and beliefs you hold, I don't want utter destruction claiming us all."

Kenichi was actually surprise if he was going to be honest, as he thought it would take more convincing to get the older man to help them stop the Shadow Cult. Nevertheless the masked male smiled widely from this, even though no one could see it due to the hood and mask.

"But if I may ask, do you just plan on freeing and requiring the aid of the Shie Hassaikai or are there others that we'll need to recruit for this alliance your forming?" Kurono ask, needing to know if these two future kids have others in mind to get help to face against the Cult.

"As a matter of fact, there are." Kenichi told him.

Standing up, the future son of Izuku and Itsuka started to walk over towards where his sister and the other former Yakuza members were all at once more, with Hari standing up and following him also, having a feeling that they were about to start discussing a plan of action to take.

"Nariko." Kenichi called out to his sister, grabbing her attention along with the other occupants at the table.

"Yeah?" She replied back, curious as to what her brother now wanted.

"Get ready to go, we're heading out again." The masked son of Izuku and Itsuka told the mostly blue haired Angelic Wings-Quirk user, whose face formed into a more serious expression as she stood from her chair.

"Wait, you guys going to get the rest of the Shie Hassaikia out of their prisons?" Rappa questioned, wondering if they were going to keep doing that or if they have something else in mind this time.

"Actually, I hope that the rest of you will aid in freeing the rest of them from their prisons located all over the city. I know you guys are capable so I highly doubt you all will need to worry about captured again or something of the sorts." Kenichi told the fight loving Strongarm-Quirk user.

That got them to be surprise. The two future kids wanted them to partake in freeing their former allies? Usually they were just told to remain here while they went on to do that.

"Why do you need our help all of a sudden? Is there something else you need to do or something?" Toyo questioned, getting Kenichi to nod towards the blonde man.

"Yes. If we are to go up against the Cult then we'll need more allies if we are to put an end to them for good. And as annoying as it is I'll need help in order for us to get everyone we seek together before the Cult can try anything else drastic on Japan." He informed the others.

"Let me guess, does that include the League of Villains?" Chronostasis questioned with a raise eyebrow. He hated them for what they have done to Overhaul and due to them backstabbing them during the raid on their hideout, but from what he was told and shared with form Kenichi, then he can't be picky when it comes to their allies.

"Sort of. I plan to find where grand uncle Kurogiri is being kept prisoner and set him free to help us. But not only that," Kenichi told him before the masked male looked back over towards the table in the living room, walking over towards the table to grab the two advance looking metallic arms that were still there, "I plan to find the doctor and Gigantomachia."

Hearing that only puzzled the former Yakuza members.

"Who?" Tabe questioned, as Nariko spoke up to answer the Food-Quirk user's question.

"The doctor is part of the League of Villains, and he was also grandfather's physician. From what we were told he was a very cautious man, and the original mastermind behind the Nomus. We never really met him since he died before any of us were born, but it would be wise to find and convince to help us. As for Gigantomachia, he was grandfather's old bodyguard and is still alive back in the future." She explained to the others.

"Wait, grandfather?" Hojo questioned, only for his question about that to be ignored when Kenichi spoke up once again, taking over the conversation.

"Not only them, but I planned to find this other group that was around during this time period, still active in the shadows." The masked male told the others as he walked back over to the others with the mechanical advance arms in his grip.

"And who may that be?" Chronostasis asked, as the armored and cloaked looked back over towards the arrow haired man.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of an organization called the Meta Liberation Army?" Kenichi questioned, getting the other older man to widen his eyes from hearing that name.

"I have. It was an old group back in the day that wanted free use of their quirks over regulation by the government. I had heard even before the attack on our hideout that a book by a former leader of that army has been selling a lot recently. But what does an old group from history's past have to do anything?" Hari wondered, not seeing why this teen from the future brought this group up.

"Because they're not gone, at least in this time period just yet. They're still around hiding in plain site. They have members all over Japan, ranging from simple citizens to those in high places in companies and even the government. I know this since mother Himiko, Uncle Jin and the rest of the League of Villains had end up facing against them and defeating them, forcing them to join the League back home." Kenichi explained recalling these events as mother Himiko shared with him and the rest of his siblings when they were younger, surprising the former assistant to Overhaul from hearing this revelation of the M.L.A's existence.

"Are they strong?" Rappa wanted to know, hoping that any of these guys Kenichi just talked about were powerful so he could fight them and kill them. He really liked to fight and kill, it was fun.

"They are. It took everything the League had and the help of Gigantomachia to defeat them and their leader, the son of Destro before they joined forces. If I have to admit, their wish for more free use of quirks did end up becoming reality ironically enough back home in the future due to the state our world is in. But if we are to get their help, we'll need to find their leader and convince him to work with us to stop the Cult." Kenichi told the others around him.

"Hang on back up for a moment," Setsuno started to speak, getting everyone to look at the blonde Larceny-Quirk user with confusion, "How are we going to do all of this? It's going to take forever to find them all and gather together, and I highly doubt this Shadow Cult is going to sit by idly and wait for us to gather everyone together before they try something else like that attack on Musutafu a couple nights ago."

The blonde did bring up a good point there, but luckily Nariko spoke up with a grin on her face as she walked around the table and to where her brother was standing.

"I got it figured out. We'll split into three groups and go around to find them all. Kenichi and Rappa will find the doctor and Gigantomachia, Kurono and I will go free grand uncle Kurogiri, find the M.L.A's leader and then look for where Overhaul is, and the remaining three will go out and continue to free the remaining members of the Shie Hassaikai. Good?" She explained her plan of action for them all to take before asking that last word to make sure that would work for them all.

"Sounds good." Kenichi replied back with a smile; though his mask made it impossible for anyone to really see it.

"What? Why do I have to go find some losers? That sounds boring!" Rappa complained, not liking that when he would prefer to go fight and kill some people.

"If what I remember how mother Himiko and the rest had to first get his help in their younger days, then I doubt we won't be able to get them to help without a fight. And Gigantomachia is crazy strong, so I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself." Kenichi assured him, knowing that he preferred to do things that involve facing against a powerful opponent.

That got Rappa to grin widely, now fully on board with this plan of action. He hoped this Giganto guy did fight back; he wanted to see if this man was as strong as these two future kids made him sound.

As that happened, Kenichi looked over towards Kurono before handing him the two mechanical advance arms over towards him, puzzling the arrow haired man by the action.

"Here, if you and my sister managed to find Overhaul wherever he may be, then he's going to need arms to fight." Kenichi told him, surprising the Chronostasis-Quirk user once more from hearing that, looking down at the mechanical arms that were now in his hands.

"Wait, that's what these are for?" The former Yakuza responded in surprised.

"Correct. And to blow your mind further these arms are the kind that once fully attached to him will allow him to use his quirk once more. I may not be as much of a genius or as much of an inventor like my brother or mother Mei, but I do know a thing or two about inventions." Kenichi told him with a grin underneath his mask. Chronostasis's eyes were still widened from hearing that.

"I… must admit that's impressive. To think technology like this could be created," Hari muttered. Technology such as this existed in the future now where those who may be unable to use their quirks would be able to do so through artificial limbs like this? Surely it must have been hard to build and get the items needed to create such a thing, "How did you managed to get the resources needed to build such a thing?"

"Oh, I have my ways." Kenichi replied with a grin still on his face.

"We stole them." Nariko casually stated, getting the future son of Izuku and Itsuka to face palm from hearing her say that aloud.

"You're not supposed to tell them that!" He exclaimed at her, who only smiled innocently at her brother.

"I don't think they care. I mean that's how we stole that car we have outside before you modified it to go faster and such to get us to other places." Nariko also pointed out in a causal manner and with a smile on her face still. She can be pretty blunt and bold when it came to certain things with no shame.

Kenichi only sighed as Setsuno, Hojo and Tabe only snickered from hearing this, finding it kind of funny. Shaking his head, Kenichi only motioned for Rappa to follow him to the front door so they can begin their search.

"Come on, let's just go." Kenichi told him, as the larger man only grinned wider and laughed a bit, now excited for a chance to fight this Gigantomachia guy as he got up and started to follow after the armored and cloaked male.

"Wait," Hojo spoke up, getting Kenichi to cease walking before turning his gaze over towards the Crystallization-Quirk user once more in puzzlement, "If I may ask, how are you planning to find this doctor guy and this Gigantomachia person anyway? They could be anywhere in all of Japan for all you know."

"Relax, Gigantomachia is a massive man who can level mountains and leave utter destruction in his wake. How hard can it be?" Kenichi responded back with an amused grin on his face, thinking that while it may be time consuming it shouldn't be too hard to find such a man like that.

Right?

 **Finally, chapter done. This one took me a while to complete, but now here it is. We got to see more of Kenichi and Nariko, and we got to see the M.L.A too! I will admit I like this group, so I'm going to use them in the story because I can.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to kill myself? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	76. Chapter 76

***Over 1500 follows***

 **I still don't understand it, there are way better stories out there that deserve this number of follows than anything I write, but nevertheless thank you all to seem to really enjoy this story, I will do my best to finish this to the very end.**

 **Of course knowing my luck the follows will go down when this chapter goes up. Tends to happen, a chapter gets published and the numbers go down before they recover. So I'm probably going to look like an idiot by saying over 1500 follows then next thing I know it shrinks below that. But hey, everyone can do whatever they want after all. Free country.**

 **Anyway, we will continue about the current situation with those who discovered the murders of certain families, unaware that most of those targeted by the assassin have already been dealt with. So let's see what will happen next shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventy Six: Discoveries of Loss**

"WAIT REALLY?! YUKI AND MOTHER FUYUMI ARE COMING HERE TOMORROW?!" Isamu shouted in shock yet excitement was present in his voice before Yuukan reacted quickly by slapping his hand over his dark green haired pink skinned brother's mouth.

"Don't shout that aloud you idiot!" The future son of Izuku and Momo exclaimed at the Acid and One for All-Quirk user. Seriously did he want to grab everyone's attention and have them hear that or something?

By some miracle most of the others were back in their practicing and thus were too focus on their current activities preparing for the Culture Festival tomorrow to pay attention to what the black suited wearing male shouted for many to hear. The only ones not doing much other than their other siblings who had deadpanned expressions from the shouting of their two brothers were Shouto, who was standing before them informing them of what Isamu shouted out, and Itsuka who blinked in puzzlement, not having heard it correctly despite how she was close by.

"What did he say?" The orange haired Big Fist-Quirk user questioned, tilting her head in puzzlement as Tensai quickly came to help the cover up.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it." The crimsoned armored suited male told her.

Itsuka merely raised an eyebrow from this before accepting that answer for the time being. Wanting to see the dance practicing of some of the Class 1-A students up close, the Class 1-B representative walked over away from the future kids and the Half Cold-Half Hot-Quirk user. Who knows maybe she will learn a thing or two about how to dance herself. Cause honestly she wasn't that good at it if she was going to be honest.

Seeing her walk away and out of hearing got the five future children of Midoriya to relax and breathe a sigh of relief, before Yuukan glared at Isamu who glared back at his mask wearing brother. After all he did not like having someone shove their hand over his mouth thank you very much.

"Uh, anyway, Uncle Shouto, is Yuki and mother Fuyumi really coming tomorrow for the Festival?" Sawako asked once more to make sure that they heard that right from the white and red haired student, who casually nodded back in confirmation.

"My sister called to see if she and my suppose niece could attend. I called Principal Nezu and he was alright with it. So I told them they could, and so they should be here tomorrow." Shouto informed them once again in slightly better detail than he did before. To be honest even though he didn't show it, he was kind of interested to meet Yuki himself in person, wondering what the child of Izuku and his older sister was like. Was she like Fuyumi? Or did she take after Izuku? Or does she have a personality that's completely different?

The future kids were surprised to hear how this arrangement came to be, while at the same time were also excited. Not only will they be reunited with one of their siblings but they will also see mother Fuyumi also.

"This is great! We'll finally reunite with Yuki since we got separated! And we will get to see mother Fuyumi also!" Isamu exclaimed happily, glad to hear that they will be able to see their sister again.

"I already saw them the other day." Suimin reminded them with a grin on her face, as he and mother Nemuri ran into Yuki, mother Fuyumi, Nylocke, mother Ryuku, Sumire and mother Yuu yesterday when they went out to grab a bite to eat.

"Yes we know Suimin, no need to rub it in." Isamu responded to the white suited wearing black haired with a small glare, while the future son of Izuku and Nemuri merely grinned in a cheeky manner in returned, annoying the future son of Izuku and Mina.

Shouto, figuring that since they were talking about his sister, went on to speak up again which grabbed the five future siblings' attention once more.

"May I ask about something?" Todoroki asked, as the five future siblings raised eyebrows in puzzlement, though Yuukan and Tensai's expressions couldn't be seen due to their respective head pieces covering their faces.

"About what Uncle Shouto?" Sawako replied back in confusion.

"Since my sister ends up with Midoriya, can I ask how exactly did that happen? Since you all seem to not mind sharing secrets about yourselves or about your father's relationships with those he ends up with, I'm curious as to how they managed to start dating." Shouto requested to know, curios as to how his older sister ended up with his friend and classmate.

 _'We never meant to share who we are and our parents' history to everyone.'_ Yuukan wanted to say but didn't, knowing that it was futile to complain about their current situation about constantly letting things slip for everyone of this time period to hear and learn about.

Suimin was the one to speak first, willing to answer their Uncle's question about how mother Fuyumi and father Izuku first met and how they started to get closer.

"Oh that's easy," The black haired white suited teen went on to share, planning on telling him the same thing he told his mother yesterday about how their dad and Yuki's mom got together, "Now this is simply going on by what we were told, but the two just happened to ran into one another while shopping for whatever. They had a small chat before a random villain showed up and started to cause chaos all around. Since no other Pro-Hero was around our father took action and took the bad guy down, but not without being injured and saving mother Fuyumi from having a building collapse down upon her. Seeing the heroic action to save her, mother Fuyumi decided to spend more time with dad and, well, the rest is history I suppose."

The other future siblings smiled as they too remembered being told by their parents how they all met, which included how mother Fuyumi met and started to fall for their dad. Shouto was surprised to hear this. So Midoriya saved her life and they hit it off from there? That's what he got from that. Sounds like something that would come out of those Harem Manga that has the main guy save one of the side girls and get her to fall for him from the heroic action. At least he assumed it was like that, since he didn't really read that kind of stuff.

As this conversation was happening, the rest of the Staging Team that Shouto is apart of were sitting on the ground going over everything that they have planned to make sure nothing was off. Itsuka was near them now after looking and analyzing the dancers, curious to see how those who would plan the staging part of the upcoming musical performance by Class 1-A were doing.

"So Aoyama is going to be like a disco ball?" Kendou questioned, finding that a bit interested to hear. It was creative for sure; she will give him and the others that.

"Yeah, it was Mina's idea to corporate an idea like that. She kind of gave ideas for a few other things we also plan for the performance." Sero informed the orange haired female from Class 1-B.

"Huh, that's interesting to hear." The Big Fist-Quirk user admitted.

"So we're good to go for everything then?" Koji asked in a slightly nervous tone, since he was always kind of shy for the most part.

"I believe so. We should go over everything before we put it in practice to make sure that we all got it down. So we should make sure Todoroki also knows." Kirishima stated, wanting to make sure that the Half Cold-Half Hot-Quirk user has it down before they try anything else. While the Hardening-Quirk user highly doubted that the white and red haired teen forgot anything since he was pretty serious about remembering anything important, the red head wanted to be safe.

"I can go get him for you if you want." Itsuka offered, as the others smiled at her from her offer.

"Thanks Itsuka, that will do." Eijiro thanked the orange haired girl, who smiled back at the red head male before she turned around and walked towards where Todoroki and the five future kids of Izuku were at, leaving the Staging Team to their own devices.

Itsuka had a smile on her face as she closed in on the six, who were still in their usual spot chatting about who knows what.

 _'I wonder what they are talking about.'_ Kendou couldn't help but thought to herself as she closed in, slowly getting into ear shot to overhear what they would be saying.

The others, completely unaware of the orange haired Representative of Class 1-B approaching them, continued their conversation without a care towards Shouto, who continued to ask questions about the kids and their parents as they answered them, figuring there was no issue since Todoroki was asking pretty normal questions.

"Yuki almost set the park on fire?" Shouto questioned with a raised eyebrow, as he was learning a bit more about his niece and how one of her quirks first appeared.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny when looking back on it." Isamu told him, recalling how their whole family went into a panic all while they tried to put the fire out to prevent it from spreading to the rest of the park.

"...You all sound like you were quiet chaotic during your younger years." Shouto couldn't help but point out, getting the five future kids to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah… we were kind of crazy back then. It's not entirely our fault though, it's not like we knew our quirks were manifest during those moments." Sawako informed the white and red haired son of Endeavor.

"Yep, like this one time when our brother Kenichi first manifested his Titan Arms quirk when he tried to swat a fly with his hand. He ended up enlarging his entire hand and completely smashed the dining table. Ah… I miss those days." Suimin shared with a content sigh. Gosh he wished things could have remained so simple, so carefree and innocent.

Shouto looked puzzled from hearing this.

"Huh, that sounds similar to Kendou's own quirk does it not?" He noticed the similarities, since it sounds like this Kenichi guy who was clearly one of their still missing siblings have similar abilities to enlarge their hands.

"Oh that's because Itsuka is Kenichi's mom and one of our mothers. Kenichi's Titan Arms quirk does more than enlarge his hands tho- OW!" Isamu shared and went on to explain.

At least he was before he was cut off by Yuukan who punched the back of his head, getting the future son of Izuku and Mina to shout in slight pain and clutch his now sore head with both hands. Yuukan and the others aside from Suimin meanwhile had tick marks on their foreheads.

"Isamu what the f**k?! You're not supposed to reveal that!" Tensai shouted at his black suited dark green haired pink skinned brother. Because of that now Shouto knows who another of their mothers was and thus who would end up with their father.

"Oh? Kendou is one of your mothers?" Shouto asked in slight surprise, not expecting the orange haired female to be one of Izuku's lovers. If he recalled, the confirmed girls who would end up being with Izuku in the future were Ochaco, Mina, Midnight, his older sister Fuyumi, Nejire, and Mei. Now Itsuka was among them? _'That's seven girls Midoriya gets with. How many women does he end up having? I should just ask them that.'_

Yuukan, Sawako and Tensai sighed in defeat as they slump their shoulders, seeing it was too late to try to cover it up. Not like it would have done much though even if they tried.

"Yeah… she is one of our mothers." Yuukan admitted, seeing yet another thing they didn't want to let anyone else know get found out.

"At least she wasn't around to hear that though. Who knows how she would react to finding that out." Tensai tried to lighten the mood with a grin on his face, though his bulky helmet made it impossible for anyone to see.

Shouto merely gave them a blank expression, which naturally puzzled the five future siblings before him.

"…What?" Suimin asked in confusion, not understanding why their uncle was giving them such an expression.

Todoroki continued to give them the same blank expression… before the realization kicked in as their eyes widened in a comical manner while donning poker faces.

"…She's right behind us isn't she?" Sawako responded, having the same expression.

Shouto merely nodded, getting the five siblings to slowly turn around behind them.

And like what they expected to see, a now surprised yet extremely red faced Kendou was now standing right behind them, completely shocked from what she just found out. The others could have sworn they saw her shaking slightly also from the shock and embarrassment of what she just discovered.

"W… Wha… What…?" Itsuka could barely stutter out, steam emitting from her forehead as her brain slowly processed what she just heard, as well as making the connection about Izuku's reaction to her from earlier after her talk with Momo, _'I'm… I'm one of Izuku's lovers?! I end up having a… a kid with him?! Is that why he looked so nervous around me earlier?!'_

It was getting too much for the orange haired female to bear as her mind was slowly shutting down from the shocking and embarrassing knowledge of her learning that she ends up with Izuku also and has a kid with him. And before anyone knew it…

*THUD*

Kendou was out cold, steam still emitting from her head while her face was still beet red like the color of an apple.

The five future kids and Shouto merely looked at the now fainted orange haired girl, with either poker faces or blank expressions, with no one else noticing since they were too far away from the group and were still busy doing their own things for their upcoming performance for tomorrow.

"…We're really awful at keeping secrets aren't we?" Isamu questioned, his gaze not leaving the fainted form of the Class 1-B Representative.

"No sh*t Sherlock." Was Yuukan's simple answer to his brother.

'ELSEWHERE, TODOROKI RESIDENCE'

"I'm so excited!" Yuki exclaimed happily, as the mostly white with traces of red and green haired future daughter of Izuku and Fuyumi was running happily around the house full of energy with no signs of stopping.

Fuyumi couldn't help but sweat drop from seeing the sight, as the oldest daughter of Endeavor was sitting on the couch in the main living area of the building while watching her future daughter running around the residence with no signs of slowing down. It was clear that being given the okay to go to the Culture Festival tomorrow thus having the chance to meet some of her other siblings that she got separated from a while back once more, not to mention being able to meet her father there also.

 _'Ah right, I'm going to meet him tomorrow officially huh?'_ Fuyumi thought to herself, unsure on how to feel about that. While she knew that she would have to eventually meet the dark green haired hero in training face to face eventually, she didn't think it would be so soon.

As she continued to think about that, she grew more and more nervous, as slight sweat started to form on her head as worry grew in her.

 _'What if I mess something up and embarrass myself in front of Midoriya? Not to mention in front of my little brother and everyone else there? I don't want to make a fool out of myself! And what if I just make things awkward between us? What if I end up making him feel uncomfortable? What if my breasts aren't large enough for him to like-?'_ Fuyumi found herself delivering a slap to her own face as her own eyes bugged out in a comical manner, _'WHERE THE HECK DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?!'_

Steam emitted from her head while her face was as red as the crimson streaks in her hair, covering her face with her hands out of embarrassment.

 _'Great, now I'm becoming a pervert…'_ She thought in a depressing manner. Maybe the fact that she and other women end up sharing one guy and how they had his kids numerous times got the more… adult ideas… to start forming and taking over. She did always like to have a large family of her own one day, and it seems like it would be accomplish with Izuku. Her mind couldn't help but slowly wonder how good it must have felt when they did the deed to have children with him, she wondered if he was really that good in the bed-, _'DANG IT THERE I GO AGAIN!'_

"You okay mom?"

"GAH!" Fuyumi jumped in shock before she crashed directly onto the floor and onto her butt, as a now present Yuki who was no longer running all over the place merely blinked in confusion from the sudden action her mother made.

 _'Huh, déjà vu.'_ The future daughter of Izuku and Fuyumi thought, recalling something like this happening before after she had her talk with Grandpa Enji. Pushing that to the side, she figured she would speak up, "You alright there mom?"

After calming down and recovering from her rather embarrassing moment, Fuyumi got back up and sat back onto the couch as her face was still red with an expression of embarrassment.

"I'm… alright. I guess I'm just nervous for tomorrow that's all." Fuyumi admitted, figuring that she would at least share that with her future daughter.

"Oh," Yuki responded before a smile formed on the mostly white haired female's face, "I can understand why, since it's going to be the first time you will see dad. Don't worry, I'm sure once you meet him than all of your worries will vanish."

"Are you sure? What if I do something and make it awkward?" Fuyumi asked. If she was going to apparently meet the love of her life there she didn't want to make it uncomfortable between them.

'Nah I doubt it. If anything your awkwardness will help him be more at ease with you. I remember how you and my siblings' other mothers would tell us how he was pretty shy and awkward with women." Yuki informed her, surprising her a little bit from hearing this.

"He is?" She asked to make sure, as her future daughter nodded in confirmation.

"Yep! Trust me; you will have nothing to worry about. I bet the two of you will hit it off quite well." Yuki assured her mother, who did feel slightly better to hear about that.

A small smile formed on Fuyumi's face as she heard this. Maybe Yuki was right, the daughter of Endeavor was sure she was just overreaching and over thinking it. She could do this. She was an adult for crying out loud, she can handle anything that gets sent her away. She was going to meet Izuku at the Festival and make it work between them!

"Now if you want to show off then I suggest wearing clothes that will no doubt draw dad's attention. I bet he would love it." Yuki told her with a grin on her face.

And like that the embarrassment returned in full force as steam erupted from Fuyumi's head once again.

"What?!" She exclaimed out loud as Yuki continued to have a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have some kind of clothing that will definitely show off your figure. I can imagine it now, dad sees it and goes beet red in the face! I remember you telling me how you and our other moms would wear clothing that showed off yourselves that got dad to get flustered easily. Then maybe after the Festival you both can go on a date or something, since I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing something like this after it's over. Oh or maybe-?" Yuki then went on without stop as she fantasized and planned to see how the time between her parents will work out.

 _'Since when did she become a date planner?!'_ Fuyumi contemplated in her head as Yuki continued to mutter and say all kinds of things to herself to come up with a plan for both of her parents.

However the sound of the door being opened rather harshly grabbed the two's attention and out of their thoughts and muttering before they saw not only Endeavor rushing into the room but to their utter confusion many police men and women with him also as they spread out over the building.

"What the heck?" Yuki muttered to herself in confusion before she saw her Grandpa head towards the two of them, a look of relief was present on his face.

"Fuyumi, I figured you both would still be alright." Endeavor stated, since he figured his granddaughter from the future would have protected herself and Fuyumi if something did appear to cause harm.

His words got the two to be puzzled once more as they quickly got onto their feet.

"Dad? What's going on?" Fuyumi question, confusion and worry present in her tone.

"I'll explain in more detail on the way, but the two of you need to come with me." Enji told his daughter and future granddaughter, preferring them both to be with him to help keep him at ease in case something did go wrong.

Turning towards a head police guard, he motioned him to spread his forces throughout his property and begin to stay stationed here as the police man nodded before headed elsewhere in the Todoroki residence.

"Grandpa, what is wrong? Did something happen?" Yuki asked, also getting concern and puzzled by the whole thing.

"Yes; and the Shadow Cult is behind it." Endeavor informed her.

That alone got the future daughter of Izuku and Fuyumi to widen her eyes.

'LATER, THE POLICE HEADQUARTERS'

 _'I don't like this one bit.'_ Nylocke thought to himself in wariness, as he along with Ryukyu, Sumire and Mount Lady were all present in the large chamber surrounded by the high police officials, among them being the Commissioner General himself in the center of the desks around them who stared at the humanoid dragon-like male and his blonde sister with narrow and cautious eyes.

Due to the discovery of an assassin of the Cult apparently being sent to target the families of those who attend U.A., at least that is what they believe from the evidence so far, a meeting was called to discuss further detail about the situation with the future kids present. All they really had to do is basically wait until Endeavor arrives before things can properly begin.

Sumire looked around at the officials before them, glancing at each one sitting behind their desks with narrow eyes. To her, they all gave off a feeling that was really ticking her off, and she did not like it one bit. Not to mention the wary stares she and her brother were receiving from them.

 _'What's their problem? They're looking like as if we're the enemy they need to watch out for.'_ The future daughter of Izuku and Yuu thought to herself in bitterness and slight anger, hating it all already. She can understand that due to them being from the future was odd, but it didn't mean that they needed to look at her and her brother like a predator to a prey.

Ryuku and Yuu also couldn't help but notice the tense atmosphere, which was a given considering the situation they all were in with this new discovery of slaughter the Shadow Cult was bringing down upon innocents, more specifically the families of mere students. They didn't really know what to say to try to at least ease the tension one bit, but anything they could think of to say fell from her tongue before they could go through it.

Thankfully it didn't last too long before the doors to the large room opened up, getting practically everyone's attention as Endeavor himself walked into the room, with Yuki and a nervous looking Fuyumi in tow. The sight of their sister got Nylocke and Sumire to widen their eyes, as Yuki did the same when seeing two of her siblings.

"Nylocke! Sumire!" Yuki called out as she ran over towards her brother and sister.

"Yuki," Nylocke started to respond, as the mostly white haired female that was his and Sumire's sister arrived at where they stood, "I take it you know why we're all here right?"

That got a frown to form on the Ice Mists and Hell Flame-Quirk user, having been told on the way here by her Grandpa.

"Grandpa informed me and mother about it. Mother Nejire's family was really killed?" She asked with a sorrowful look, wishing that this wasn't the case.

Both Nylocke and Sumire nodded with frowns on their own expressions, getting Yuki to grit her teeth as she clutched her fists. She couldn't believe it, as sorrow and rage filled her being. Rage not just at the Shadow Cult for their horrific actions but at herself. She should have seen something like this coming, yet she got too all into being in the past and staying with her mother, goofing off and staying at once place that the Cult managed to do such a vile thing.

They were drawn from their small talk as the Commissioner General spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention in the room as they looked at the middle age and serious looking man.

"Endeavor, may I ask why your daughter is here among us? I believe this matter should be discussed between us and the future kids." The man questioned, seeing Fuyumi as a mere innocent civilian who shouldn't hear anything that they would discuss.

While not aimed at her, Fuyumi couldn't help but looked worried as she saw an expression of annoyance and slight anger appear on her father's face before the current Number One Hero calmed himself down before speaking back towards the man behind the desk.

"The enemy is out there plotting to harm those who have connections to U.A., which would include the life of my daughter. She has the right to understand and know the danger that she may be in." Endeavor told him with a stern expression and with a tone that showed that he will not be convinced otherwise.

The Commissioner General sighed from hearing this, but nevertheless didn't argue with it since the Hell Flame-Quirk user did bring up a good point there.

"Very well. Now that we are all together, we have updates on the families after our forces were spread out all around the nation to investigate and keep guard over." He went on to start the talk between the police force and the Pro-Heroes and the future kids present.

As he finished saying that, another of the high officials started to speak up with papers in hand.

"From what was reported and shown, the good news that many of the families of those who attend U.A. High were all accounted for and was safe. Which meant that other than a very few, most of the families are currently safe and are now under watch by police and Pro-Heroes alike." The high official informed those before him standing in the middle before them all. As such, families such as the Bakugous, the Jirous, and the Monomas for example were all accounted for and are now under protection and were safe.

As good as it was to hear that, the words of a very few being exceptions got the future kids and the heroes to worry, while Fuyumi also noticed their choice of words when explaining the reports.

"Other than a very few? So the Cult has managed to get to more than just Nejire's family?" Ryuko questioned with worry in her eyes. As much as she didn't wish to hear more about others who may have lost their lives, the blonde woman knew that they have to know who the other victims were.

"Unfortunately that is true," Another high official took over as he raised papers before him before sharing the details of the papers to those in the room, "A few other families aside from the Hados were found completely butchered in a horrifying manner in their own homes. These victims were the Urarakas, the Ashidos, the Hatsumes, and the Kendous. Four of these families having someone who are in U.A.'s hero courses with the Hatsumes having one in the school's Support Department. From the parents to the children, none were spared by whoever from the Cult was directly behind these attacks that were carried out."

Nylocke, Sumire and Yuki felt their hearts shatter when they heard the other name family victims, their eyes widening in shock and horror while Sumire started to form a few tears in her eyes despite her attempts to fight them back.

"No… not them too…" Sumire muttered in horror, as Nylocke and Yuki gritted their teeth once again and clutched their fists in raw anger.

"So that's their game… targeting those who are part of our family first in their path of slaughter." Nylocke managed to say through gritted teeth, having to hold back from wrecking anything that was close to him to vent his frustrations out from hearing this.

"What about other relatives? Grandparents? Cousins? Uncles and Aunts?" Yuu spoke up, trying to keeper her own anger in check as she tried to get more information from the police officials, hoping that other relatives to those families were alright.

Those hopes were shattered as the high official shook his head; before he went on to explain further.

"It seems like which ever agent of the Cult was behind the slaughter, they made sure to target every member apart of these families. I'm sorry to say it, but for the students of these families they're all basically orphans now." The official stated, though he was slightly sorrowful to admit such a thing.

That shocked the heroes, the future kids and Fuyumi. Not one family member other than the students at the school was spared?

"GOSH F**KING DANG IT!" Yuki roared out without warning, subconsciously activating her Hell Flame quirk as flames emitted all around her, catching everyone by surprised from hearing this, "HOW THE F**K COULD I HAVE BEEN SO BLIND?! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THEY WOULD HAVE TRIED TO DO SUCH A DIRTY TRICK! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF THERE HUNTING THOSE BASTARDS DOWN! YET INSTEAD ALL I DID WAS GOOF OFF AND DID F**K ALL!"

"Yuki! Calm down! Getting mad and blaming yourself isn't going to do anything to fix this!" Endeavor tried to calm his future granddaughter down, knowing that loosing their cool wasn't going to do them any favors.

"Yuki..." Fuyumi muttered in worry, wishing that she could do something to help calm her future daughter down. This was the first time she believed to see her and Izuku's future daughter get so angry during the short time she knew her.

Thankfully, the fire around her calmed down as she deactivated her quirk, yet it was still clear that the mostly white haired female was still greatly upset as she clutched her fists hard once more with enough force to draw blood.

"This… this wasn't supposed to happen. …many of those in our extended family had died years later… they were not meant to die so soon… and not by the hands of those bastards!" Yuki managed to get out of her mouth, taking deep breathes to try to ease her anger and sorrow.

Her words got the Pro-Heroes, Fuyumi and the police officials around her to raise an eyebrow or look surprised. Not meant to die so soon? Did much of those who were apart of the future Midoriya family end up loosing their lives in the future regardless?

Figuring that was something for another time, the Commissioner General cleared his throat, getting the rest's attention once more as he went on.

"We should quick to inform the school about the identities of the other familiy victims; I'm sure the students who were apart of these families will want to know their fate." The Commissioner General offered, figuring that it was currently the best and only thing they could do right now about this whole nightmarish situation.

That however got the three future kids to widen their eyes in fear.

"NO! WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Nylocke shouted out, catching everyone else off guard as their mothers looked the most confused.

"Nylocke, what do you mean we can't? We can't hide this from them, you know that right?" Ryuko told her future son, who gained another frown before looking down towards the ground.

"I know we can't hide it forever… but don't they have a big day tomorrow with some Festival? That's a day for them to be happy and make others smile. A day where they can relax and just be themselves and have fun throughout it all. We can't ruin that. It may be cowardice and shameful to hide something this big from them, but we can't shatter them and their big day tomorrow with this bad news," Nylocke looked up towards the Commissioner General, "You and the police are good at hiding things from the public are you not? I know we can't keep it hidden forever, but please, at least until after tomorrow passes, but until then we can't tell them. Let them be happy and spread that happiness to everyone else attending, don't ruin it, I beg you."

Silence filled the area as Sumire and Yuki were in agreement, knowing that such horrible news would no doubt flat out ruin the Festival and the performance that their father and some of their mothers and others were planning to do tomorrow. Endeavor was just utterly puzzle, did they really want to go out of their way to hide it just because it would ruin the Festival his son and his class would be doing tomorrow?

Eventually, the silence ended as the Commissioner General sighed once more before rubbing his forehead.

"It will be a pain, but if you're so bent on this, we will withhold this information from the school for a while longer. I doubt it will last too long however, but for your own sakes we will try." He told the three future kids. Did he personally like it? Of course not, this information should be given as soon as possible and let the students know of the losses of their families. But just because of that Festival that Nezu was so bent on still having, he will oblige unless anything major changes.

The three future kids smiled softly from hearing this, thankful that the man was at least giving a chance to let those go at least one more day of happiness before bringing the bad news to them.

"Thank you." Nylocke thanked the man.

"Uh… I hate to be a downer, but you know that they will find out eventually right?" Yuu pointed out, knowing that this kind of horrific news won't be able to be hidden forever. Besides what if something happens that has this news be leaked out for those out there in the public to find out regardless.

"I know, but if they can go at least one more day happy and not burden by such loss, then that will be alright with me." Sumire told her mother. It may not make much sense, but for the sake of their time in the Culture Festival tomorrow, they can hide this discovery of loss for a little longer.

Yuu only looked in worry, only hoping that her future daughter and her siblings knew what they were trying to do here.

'BACK AT U.A. HIGH'

"What's up with Kendou?" Ojiro asked in puzzlement, as he along with most of the other students noticing the orange haired girl, who woke up not too long from her apparently fainting for some reason looked nervous and embarrassed over something.

"Beats me. Maybe she heard something Yuukan and the others might have said? Shouto did say she fainted when she came over towards them." Satou answered, being just as confused as the Tail-Quirk user was. Sadly Shouto didn't tell them the main reason; since he simply said they were talking about random things.

Right now, everyone was once more taking a break after more dance practice, band practice and practicing for the switch to doing the props with their quirks and themselves like Aoyama being pulled around like a disco ball by Izuku up above for example. Most of them were sitting down to relax and getting some water while others were still on their feet and chatting to one another.

The five future kids of Izuku were seen sitting down in a small circle as they were privately discussing on what to do their own musical performance once Class 1-A was done with theirs, mainly so they can keep quiet about what they just told Shouto and unintentionally Itsuka about her being one of their mothers and thus one of Izuku's future lovers.

Kendou meanwhile was sitting on her own; her face some reason being red as she, like it has been pointed out before, looked embarrassed and nervous over something. But unknown to many, she kept darting her eyes over towards where Izuku was at, who was currently chatting with Ochaco, Mina and Iida about something.

 _'I can't believe this. I'm one of Izuku's future lovers. I end up sharing him with other women and have his kids. …How did that end up happening?'_ Itsuka thought to herself as she tried to keep herself calm while keeping an eye on the dark green haired teenager a bit away from her. Sure she would admit that from what she has seen he was a nice guy, and he was kind of cute. And from what Momo told her about him in past conversations he seemed to be someone who one could always count on. And his fluffy hair worked well on him. And his freckles only added to his adorableness. And he did seem to have a very nice body, sure most guys at the school do but something about Izuku's stood out. She couldn't help but wonder how he would look without wearing any of it at all-.

Kendou found herself punching herself in the face as her face got even redder with steam emitting from her head, all while her eyes widened in a wide comical manner.

 _'HUH?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!'_ Kendou shouted in her mind from the rather perverted turn her mind went towards. Gosh dang it what was up with her? She was fine with one moment involving Midoriya but now she can't help but act like a little school girl with a crush! She didn't have a crush on him dang it! …Did she?

"Itsuka?"

The Big Fist-Quirk user nearly jumped into the air in shock before calming down, turning her head to see Momo standing next to her in slight confusion and concern. Seeing that it was just her helped the orange haired female relaxed a bit.

"Oh, hey Momo, what's up?" She asked, as the black haired rich girl looked at her friend from Class 1-B.

"Are you alright? You seem like something is bothering you." Momo pointed out, noticing her whole posture as if she found out something flustering.

 _'You're not wrong on that,'_ Kendou thought to herself, before the orange haired girl looked around the two of them, seeing everyone minding their own businesses for the time being, so it looked like she didn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on them. Figuring that she might as well tell Momo since she did trust her, the Big Fist-Quirk user started to speak up, "I guess you're right on that guess. Something did kind of came up."

"May I ask what that is? If it's a problem I'm more than happy to try to help you with it." The Creation-Quirk user responded as she took a seat on the ground next to the orange hair female.

"Uh… I don't mean to sound doubtful, but I don't know if you can…" Itsuka trailed off as her face gotten more red due to the situation she was in with a certain dark green haired student, who she took a quick glance at once more.

That merely confused Momo, not sure what it was that was now bothering Kendou that she didn't think she could help her out with it. She didn't have to wait too long though as Itsuka took a deep breathe before proceeding to tell her friend about what she found out.

"You see… I overheard from Midoriya's future kids that… uh…" Itsuka trailed off, loosing her confidence to inform the black haired girl before hardening her resolve once more to finish her words, "It turns out that… I'm one of the… mothers…"

She shut her eyes tight, too embarrassed to see what Momo might react to hearing that, assuming the worse.

However the only thing that came next was a hand being placed on her right shoulder, getting Itsuka to open her eyes and turn her gaze towards Momo, who looked surprised from hearing what Kendou admitted, the Big Fist-Quirk user also noticed what seemed to be… understanding?

"If… if it helps," Momo started to say, her voice being softer with a slight flustered tone being present, "I'm one of the mothers as well."

That got Itsuka to widen her eyes in shock, not expecting hear that from the rich black haired girl.

"Wait, really?" Itsuka managed to keep her voice low and not shout aloud for anyone else to hear, because that would have been awkward if anyone heard that. Or at least she figured it would. But wow, so Momo also ended up being with Izuku and having his kids in the future also?

Momo nodded in confirmation.

"But I'll admit no one else knows that I'm one of them, nor do they know that I will end up being with Izuku along with the other girls." Momo informed her, while Kendou was still surprised to see that Momo was in the same boat as well.

"So… no one knows. Not even Izuku?" Itsuka asked, as Momo also nodded to her question, "Man… well I didn't expect this. It's kind of crazy don't you think?"

"Yeah, I will admit it is rather strange. But… I don't really see it as an issue." Momo admitted, which got Itsuka to look over towards the black haired rich girl with wide eyes once more.

"You don't? But, I don't know, don't you find it weird?" Itsuka couldn't help but ask. She herself was kind of struggling to understand how it would all work. Like, for her she didn't know if she actually liked Izuku in that way or not. Plus, how did they and who knows how many other girls he ends up with agreed to share him and what not?

"I wouldn't say weird, but I will admit it's unorthodox compared to what would be normal. But, from what I have learned from Yuukan and the others, and from what I realized after a talk I had with Uraraka about this subject, if we're all happy, then it shouldn't be a big deal right?" Momo figured, recalling her talk with the Zero Gravity-Quirk user the other day. If they all really did love Izuku and all of them made him happy, and him made all of them happy, then it was worth it in the end wouldn't it?

"I… I don't really know still. I'm not even sure if I even like him in that regard. Sure Midoriya is a nice guy and I will admit he's kind of cute, but is that enough to show that I like him? Plus, considering how most people look down on such a kind of relationship, how would we deal with that?" Itsuka shared with worries with Momo, a small frown forming on her face from saying these words. She didn't mean to sound so negative, but she was just confused from it all.

Momo remained silent for a moment, not sure how to respond to such concerns. After all, before finding out about the future kids and what they have shared with them, she doubted that Itsuka and she herself would even be thinking of something like this when it came to the One for All-Quirk user. But regardless, she knew she had to at least try to give Itsuka a proper answer to help her ease her concern and confusion, even if it was just a little bit.

"Well… try to think of it this way," Momo started to say, getting Kendou to look over at Yaoyorozu with slight confusion and a raised eyebrow, "If you did love someone very much, and yet others think you shouldn't be with them, would you listen to them?"

"What? No of course not! If I love somebody then I will love them no matter what others might say!" Itsuka couldn't help but exclaim, a bit annoyed by the idea of people not wanting her to be with somebody she liked just for some unknown and probably dumb reasons. It wouldn't be like she and the person she loved would be shoving their relationship down the throats of others or anything of the sorts. If people had a problem with her loving someone then they can go screw themselves for all she cared.

"Then it shouldn't be a problem. If we do end up loving him and he loves us, then we shouldn't let others try to tell us how we should feel or how we should act. If others can't accept that or at least be respectful about it, then that's on them." Momo stated, a small smile forming on her own face while her cheeks went a bit red. Recalling the morning and last night when she and Izuku ended up falling asleep with one another got her cheeks to get redder.

Itsuka widened her eyes from hearing that before she relaxed. She guessed Momo was right, if she did really like Izuku in that way to the point that she was willing to share him with others who also like him, then who cares what people thing?

"You're right; I guess we wouldn't care what others thought if us being with him made us happy. But I still don't know if I really like him in that way or not." The orange haired girl still had doubts about being with Izuku. She didn't know if she would be able to really say that she loved him. Sure he was nice and kind, looked cute, had the drive to do what is right, always there for those he cared about when they needed it, was kind of handsome in his own right, and no doubt have a great body that just stood out from other guys-, _'Gosh dang brain don't go there!'_

Yeah she guessed she did like Izuku more than just a friend after all if her brain's thoughts were any indication.

"Well, you can try to spend more time and hang out with him. Knowing him I'm sure he wouldn't mind hanging with you." Momo suggested, after all he would no doubt be interested in her quirk and would want to know more about her. Hearing her say that got Itsuka to snap out of her current thoughts and looked back at her friend once more.

"I… suppose that would work." Itsuka agreed, figuring that trying to get closer to the dark green haired male would help her really make sure if her thoughts and suppose feelings for the One for All-Quirk user were genuine or not.

As this conversation was finishing up, back where Izuku, Mina, Ochaco and Iida were talking to one another about their practices for tomorrow so far, the dark green haired male felt his phone start to buss, getting his attention as he look at his pocket where the small device was in.

"Huh?" Izuku muttered in puzzlement, before pulling his phone out to see who was trying to call him.

"Oh, who's calling you?" Mina asked, curiosity in her eyes as Izuku checked who the caller was only to smile when he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's Togata! I wonder what he wants," Izuku wondered aloud; before he quickly went on to answer the call with a smile still on his face, "Hello Togata!" He greeted.

As Ochaco, Iida and Mina looked to see Izuku listening to the blonde male on the other end of the call; they grew puzzled as Izuku's smile dropped form his face as a more concerned expression took over.

"Hold on, slow down please. What happened?" Izuku asked to the third year student on the other end of the call, seeing something was clearly amiss. As he listen to the teen on the other end further, the successor to All Might's expression grew into one of worry and shock, "…I see. I'll be there as fast I can!"

Hanging up, Izuku to the other's growing confusion and surprise didn't say anyhting before bolting off away from everyone else and towards the exit entrance of the gym, ignoring the calls that a few like Ochaco and Iida gave off at him.

This naturally grabbed everyone else's attention, including Momo, Itsuka and of course the future kids as they five future siblings saw their father running as fast as he could in a hurry to who knows where. Naturally, they knew something was amiss.

"What the-? Hey dad, wait up!" Isamu exclaimed at him before he along with Yuukan, Tensai, Sawako and Suimin bolted after their father to wherever he was heading.

"What's going on?" Momo questioned, having no idea what prompted the dark green haired male to bolt off without wring like that. Kendou on the other hand gained a more worried yet stern look.

"I know know, but we should probably go and find out." She suggested to the black hair female, who nodded in agreement before the two bolted off after Izuku and the five future siblings.

Seeing them taking after Midoriya prompted Ochaco and Mina to also take off after the otherse to find out what was going on, as Iida also took off but not before the bluish black haired Class 1-A president shouted out to the others that they would be back later. Not wanting to be left out in case this was something important, Bakugou scoffed before he too took off after them.

As they left, the rest who were left behind merely blinked or looked at one another in puzzlement.

"…What was that all about?" Denki questioned aloud.

Sadly no one had an answer for him.

'A FEW MINUTES LATER'

Tamaki and Mirio were in their dorm building, or more specifically Tamaki's and Nejire's dorm building since Mirio was of another class in the third years, but that wasn't important at the moment. The two males of the Big Three were pacing around the main living area of the building, waiting for Izuku to show up. Since they along with Nejire returned to the school not too long ago, the blue haired girl requested to see Izuku. The two knew why, since he was now her boyfriend and no doubt wanted comfort from him. The two just hoped that Izuku would be here as soon as he could. The rest of Tamaki's and Nejire's class were elsewhere on the school, no doubt trying to prepare for whatever they were going to do for the Festival tomorrow.

 _'Come on Izuku, get here soon.'_ Mirio thought to himself in worry. As they stood around here, Nejire continued to suffer alone. No matter what they did, the sorrow and anguish she was going through did not diminish one bit. But he can't blame her. He would be shocked if she wasn't still in sorrow over what happened.

It wasn't right, that something so horrible happened to someone like Nejire. Her parents were dead, and from what Nejire told them she did not have any other known relatives, thus she was practically an orphan now. The two males of the Big Three swore if they ever found the son of a b*tch that caused this they would ensure the culprit paid for what they did to her.

Mirio was snapped out of his thoughts when he and Tamaki heard the door to the building open up only to see Izuku rushing in with a look of worry and concern on his face. Spotting the blonde and indiho haired teens, the dark green haired male ran over towards them.

"Nejire! Where is she?" He asked in worry, having been told what happened through the phone call from Mirio. Not wasting time, Tamaki spoke up getting the One for All-Quirk user to look toward the normally social awkward Manifest-Quirk user.

"She's in her room, second floor third room down." Tamaki informed Izuku, making sure that he knew which room hers was located.

Nodding to this and thanking him, Midoriya headed towards the stairs and headed up to where Nejire was at, wasting no time. He had to make sure that she was alright. That she knew that he was here.

The moment he was seen disappearing to upstairs, the two third years then noticed the others who followed the hero in training busting through the door also, arriving in the dorm building as those of Class 1-A and 1-B widened their eyes to see Mirio and Tamaki.

 _'Oh, so those are the guys Tamaki mentioned. I wonder which one is Midnight's kid.'_ Mirio thought as he spotted the future kids, unaware along with Tamaki that they were from the future and were Izuku's kids.

However, he pushed that to the back of his mind for the time being, knowing that there were more pressing matters at the moment as Iida spoke up.

"Togata, Amajiki, I apologize for our sudden appearances, but where did Izuku take off too?" Iida asked, seeing how his classmate and friend came here before they all followed suit.

"He went upstairs, Nejire requested to see him. I suggest that you leave them be for now, Nejire… is going through a lot right now." Tamaki told them, puzzling the group even further.

"Why? What happened?" Itsuka found herself asking, as the five future kids looked at the stairs in worry for mother Nejire, wondering what was bothering her, unaware of the tragedy that has taken her family.

The two third years looked at one another before they sighed, figuring it was best to tell them what happened.

Back with Izuku, the dark green haired male didn't take too long before arriving at his destination, standing right in front of Nejire's dorm room. If the situation had been different, he would probably be a blushing mess due to being in front of and about to go into a girl's room alone with said girl. But that wasn't the case as only concern was on Izuku's mind.

Lifting his hand up, he gently knocked on the door in hope of grabbing the room's occupant's attention.

"Nejire…? It's me, Izuku." Izuku spoke in a soft and gentle tone, not wanting to accidentally upset her even further.

The door to her room opened up and before Izuku knew it he found himself being pulled in by a pair of arms as the door closed shut behind him.

Now, Midoriya founded himself in the middle of the room on the ground with a still tear stained Nejire holding onto him tightly, as if she was afraid that he would disappear and leave her alone if she didn't. Her quiet sobbing being the only thing heard in the air as she buried her face directly into Izuku's chest, curling up towards him as her tears continued to go down her face.

Normally being in such a position would have made his face beat red, but his concern far overpowered his nervousness as he was unable to see, Nejire's face due to her burying it in his chest.

"Nejire…" Izuku softly spoke, not wanting to scare or upset her, which got the blue haired girl to look up towards him.

The moment she did Izuku felt as if his heart shattered by how broken she looked. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. She looked absolutely miserable. It wasn't right. She's supposed to be happy, not in anguish.

"Izuku…," She barely could mutter out before pulling him closer towards her, her face burying into his chest once more, "I… I'm sorry… f… for dragging you out here… I… I just wanted you here…."

Izuku frowned, concern on his face as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug that brought comfort to the Wave Motion-Quirk user as she continued to sob into his chest.

"Don't worry Nejire… I'm here for you…" Izuku muttered towards her, his soft tone holding nothing but worry and love for the older female before him.

Nejire only hugged him harder as the tears continued to fall, with Izuku hugging her back while softly humming a soft tune to her in hopes of helping her calm down. Other than that, no other words were shared. Izuku didn't mind though, knowing that his presence alone, the assurance that he was with Nejire and was here to comfort here, was enough for the blue haired third year student.

He being here for her was all she wanted at the moment. She couldn't help that despite her loss of her family, a part of her mind made her think she was being selfish to hogging Izuku at the moment, knowing that there were other girls that wanted to be with him and spend time with him. But alas her broken mind sought him, needed him.

Nejire could feel the warmth he gave off as they remained hugging one another as they were on the ground of her room, her tears continued to fall while Izuku continuing to hum softly towards her to help her be more at ease, refusing to leave her side. Nejire felt safer, protected in his arms, like he was a angel sent from above to protect and help her in her time of need.

She wanted him to stay with her… just for a little while longer. That was all she asked for.

 **Chapter done. So quiet a few things happened and are happening I suppose. We're getting one step closer to the Festival which I really want to get too since, you know, things are planned.**

 **But yeah, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to buy Greenland? Let me know.**

 **Here is the Izuku Harem with their kids next to them, as well as the quirks they have and revealed so far.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco: Sawako (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: One For All, ?**

 **Izuku/Mina: Isamu (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Acid, One For All**

 **Magic: ?**

 **Izuku/Himiko: Chino and Chana (Twins. Male and Female)** *****

 **Chino's Quirks: Blood Manipulation, Portal Gate, One For All**

 **Chana's Quirks: Fire Breath, Arm Blades, One For All**

 **Izuku/Momo: Yuukan (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Energy Manipulation, ?**

 **Izuku/Fuyumi: Yuki (Female)** *****

 **Quirks: Ice Mists, Hell Flame**

 **Izuku/Nejire: Nariko (Female)***

 **Quirks: Angelic Wings, ?**

 **Izuku/Ryuko(The dragon chick): Nylocke (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Dragon, Water Roar**

 **Izuku/Mei: Tensai (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: None**

 **Izuku/Yuu: Sumire (Female)***

 **Quirks: Gigantification, Atomic Breath**

 **Izuku/Nemuri: Suimin (Male)** *****

 **Quirks: Sleep Gas, ?, ?**

 **Izuku/Itsuka: Kenichi (Male)***

 **Quirks: Titan Arms, Black Mist**

 *** = They have appeared**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
